Mistakes of the past, troubles in the present
by Novrier
Summary: Sequel to the generaton of sannin. Akatsuki are defeated, peace is settled between the major ninja villages, but life of a shinobi is never one of peace. Mistakes of past keep haunting those who live in the present.
1. Chapter 1

This a sequl to my first story 'Generation of sannin'. So if there are thing you do not understand then perhaps it is best to read the first part. But any questions are welcome as always, as is any constructive critics.

Pairings the same as in the first part, but there will be some new couples.

The story begins a couple of months after the end of the first part.

Chapter 1

Iruka glanced over the class filled with this year's graduates. He was wondering how would they turn out. Every year it was the same and every time his former students surprised him in different ways. Watching them progress through their ninja careers was one of the best part of being a teacher at the ninja academy.

Today was the day of team assighments, the day when those who managed to pass the basic genin examination would be assighned to a team of three, led by a jounin instructor, until they would progress in rank.

"Alright! I know all of you are exited to graduate and become genin, but today is also a very important day for you all. Now you are genin, not my students, but comrades. Do not take your responsibility lightly." Iruka looked over the class for a moment letting the mumbling settle down. "Today all of you will also be assighned to a team of three, led by a jounin instructor. I will now read team placements and I will read them only once, so pay attention."

"Hey, do you think we will be on the same team?" a boy with a long blue scarf whispered to his friends sitting next to him. One of them was a girl with bright orange hair and another was a boy with a bit nerdy looking glasses. The girl only shrugged, but the boy decided to answer.

"Mathematically it is possible, but still unlikely."

"Jeez, Udon, why does everything coming out of your mouth sound like algebra."

"Because I like algebra."

"Quiet there!" Iruka looked at the trio, who sank under the desk afraid to face the wrath of their teacher.

Iruka glanced at them again.

"Team 4 will consist of: Sarutobi Konohamaru …. "

Konohamaru held his hands in prayer.

"…. Huuga Hanabi. ….. "

Konohamaru lowered his hands in defeat understanding that their trio would be separated.

"….. and Aburami Shibo. As with everyone else, your jounin sensei will meet you here later."

Konohamaru looked at his friends who shrugged helplessly. "Well, we still can hang out together. It doesn't meant we can't be friends if we are in different teams." The girls suggested.

"Hey, you are right Moegi." Konohamaru's frown turned to a grin. "I just hope I don't get Ebisu as a sensei again."

An hour later the team placements were done. Moegi got placed on the new team seven, while Udon got placed in team 8. Soon those teams were picked up by their jounin senseis.

"So, who do you think our new sensei will be?" Konohamaru tried to socialize with his new teammates, seeing as two of his friends already left with their teams after wishing Konohamaru good luck. Konohamaru never actually expected an answer from Shibo, as like all Aburame he didn't talk much. And like all Aburame he was a bit creepy. After all, you don't see many people wearing a black, baggy long sleeved shirt with a very high collar, hiding half of the face, and also shades, covering eyes. It was like he was afraid to get sun burned or something. Konohamaru was taken a bit back when no answer came from Hanabi aswell.

"Well, I hope it is Naruto, boss is the best." Konohamaru grinned with his hands behind his head.

"You know Naruto-san?" Hanabi looked at Konohamaru.

"Sure I know him, why?"

"He is a part of my family."

"Yeah, he is married to a girl from the Huuga clan, so I guess he is part of your family."

"He is married to my sister."

Konohamaru chocked and began caughing until a strong hand hit him on the back. "Thanks Shibo."

The Aburame only nodded and became a life replica of a statue again. At that time a man with a bandana and simple round shades walked in.

"Team 4?" he asked and received a groan for an answer.

"Why you Ebisu-sensei, why not someone else?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Hmm, how rude. You should know by now, that I am actually a special instructor for higher level ninjas. You should thank me, as I took this job only because your grandfather asked me."

"He could've asked me first about it." Konohamaru crossed his hands on his chest.

"Anyway, team 4, follow me."

The group made it to the park, where Ebisu ordered the trio to sit on a bench, while Ebisu stood before them with his hands clapped behind his back.

"ok, to be a team you must know your teammates, so lets introduce ourselves. Tell us something about yourselves: likes, dislikes, dreams, maybe something personal if you want. Since I am your sensei I will start. My name is Ebisu. I like teaching and to see my students progress. Why I don't like, nor tolerate is lazyness and tardiness, avoid that and we will have no trouble. My dream is to train a person that will one day become the strongest ninja in the village. Now, who will be first?"

The three genin shared a look.

"Fine, I'll go first." Hanabi said. "My name is Huuga Hanabi, of the famous Huuga clan. I like training and getting stronger. I like the feeling of superiocity. I don't like to loose. I dream to bring pride to my clan and surpass my sister."

Ebisu nodded. "Next."

"Do I have to?" Konohamaru whined.

"Yes, you have to."

"Ok, ok. My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru. I like to learn stuff, especially when my grandfather teaches me. I hate when people see me only as 'the honorable grandson' and not for who I am. My dream is to become the seventh hokage?"

"Why not the sixth?" Hanabi asked.

"Nah, that is Naruto-nii-san's position."

"Very good, next."

"My name is Aburame Shibo. I like insects of various kinds. I hate people cruel to insects for no apparent reason. I would like to surpass my cousin Shino someday and become the greatest Aburame." The whole speech lacked any emotion at all and was a bit creepy, but Ebisu knew better then to expect anything else from an Aburame. He knew, that despite their lack of emotion or the seemingly no need to socialize, Aburames made the most loyal of friends.

"Good, now we know a bit about each other. This will help you all to become a team, provided you pass the test ofcource."

"errr, we already passed the exam Ebisu-sensei." Konohamaru grinned.

"you passed the test that only separates those who might have a chance to become a genin from those, who shouldn't even try.

"What!" Hanabi and Konohamaru yelled, while Shibo raised his eyebrow.

"What did you expect? A simple exam and you are ninjas? It is not that simple, the real test is yet to come and it is much harder. Two thirds of all those who graduate fail this final test, so do not take it lightly." Ebisu smiled to himself as he noticed how his students paled, even the Aburame lost the bit of color he had on his cheeks.

"The test for your team will be held tomorrow at the training ground 7. We start at 6.00 in the morning, do not be late. I suggest you all also rest, you will need the energy."

Konohamaru yawned yet again as he dragged himself to the training ground. He clearly wasn't an early riser. When he got there, Shibo was already there, standing stoically by the tree, while Hanabi was dong warm up exercises not too far away.

"Hey guys." Konohamaru yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

Shibo nodded, while hanabi stopped for a second and looked back.

"So, I see everyone is here, very good." Ebisu came out from behind a tree.

"So, what is the test Ebisu-sensei, I can't wait to get this over with." Konohamaru punched air.

"Confident and impatient as always Konohamaru, someday this will cause you trouble."

"That never stopped Naruto."

"Perhaps, but do not compare yourself with a jounin Konohamaru, the gap between you two is far wider then you may think."

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that, or something like that."

"Hmmmm, fine, let us begin. For a test we will play a game of tag….. "

"Huh?"

"Yes, a game of tag, but with some new rules. You, have to tag me, and to do that, you have to make me unable to move for 10 seconds. There is a time limit, you have until 10.00 and are permitted to use any weapons, or teckniques in your arsenal. I guess I shouldn't tell you, that if you fail, you will go back to the academy."

Ebisu smircked as he saw confused faces of his students.

"Time is ticking by the way."

The trio immediately disappeared in the woods. Ebisu looked around and easily located Konohamaru. It took some time to pin down Hanabi's location as she was constantly moving. Shibo used his bugs to mask his scent, but not his charka signature.

Ten minutes later Konohamaru was fed up with waiting.

"I am taking you down Ebisu-sensei!" Konohamaru jumped at Ebisu from behind, trying to punch the man, but his punch was stopped when Ebisu simply raised his hand, catching the fist with his palm.

"You know, when attacking from behind it is stupid to yell."

"Oh yeah! Try this!" Konohamaru tried to kick the man, then to punch again and again ad again, always missing as Ebisu looked as if he was mocking him.

"Lightning element: static strike!" Konohamaru went through hand seals and released a small, yet potent electrical discharge at Ebisu, who was suddenly replaced by a log.

"Get back here!" Konohomaru yelled, but no reply came.

"Hmm, watching the show?" Ebisu appeared on a tree branch next to Hanabi. The girl looked at him and … disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?" Ebisu raised an eyebrown and jumped in the air, letting Hanabi pass under him. With a flip the jounin landed on the same branch as a minute ago.

"Nice try, but … predictable."

Hanabi jumped at the man again, but this time bounced of another branch, so that now she was dropping down on the man, making him unable to use the same move as earlier.

Ebisu was forced to engage the girl in a taijutsu duel. The byakugan and juuken made even the youngest of the huuga clan capable in close quarters and this girl was clearly better then most, but it was still not enough as Ebisu, knowing the dangers of juuken, decided to punch her hands away instead of blocking. Suddenly he noticed charka gathering in her palm, that was pulled back as he though for a strike.

"Rasengan!" the spinning ball of charka passed over Ebisu, who dropped in a crouching position and threw the girl over him, forcing her to hit the ground. The rasengan lost stability and created a mini crater in the ground.

"Impressive, but remember, it is useless to use such a jutsu if your opponent still has the ability to evade it."

Hanabi frowned when she got up panting, but Ebisu was already no where in sight.

"So, aren't you going to attack me?"

Shibo looked at his sensei and shook his head.

"That cource of action would be highly irrational as I can clearly see, that my capacity can not be measured to yours, not now atleast."

"So, you just give up?"

"No, but I find the test you have made us go through highly illogical, as you shatter the unity of the team. You do not seem intellectually lacking, so the only explanation I can come up with, is that the reasons behind this test are different."

"You are a true Aburame, Shibo, always thinking, before acting …." Ebisu suddenly spun around and saw Hanabi charge at him again.

"Same strategy, shame." Ebisu turned to her, but then heard footsteps behind.

"So, you decided to participate." Ebisu grinned and decided to get rid of Shibo quikly, but when he grabbed the boy to throw him away, he turned to a cloud of bugs.

"Damn!" Ebisu cursed as he saw Hanabi getting ready to strike him.

"PUFF" and the palm only hit a boulder, surrounded by insects.

"Lightning element: static strike!" a voice came, followed by Ebisu jumping down from a tree to avoid konohamaru's attack.

"You will not be able to hide now, the ferment some of my bugs produce is already on you, sensei." Shibo said walking out from the forest along with Konohamaru. "As my bug clone said, I suspect different reasons behind this test. While you were looking for me and talking to my clone I found both Hanabi and Konohamaru and we formulated this simple plan."

Ebisu looked a bit shocked for a second, but the smiled, readjusting his shades.

"Then I guess I have no choice, you pass."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hokage-sama, team 4 is ready for out first mission."

"Yeah, we sure are, so give us something good!" Konohamaru grinned.

"Another Naruto." Tsunade shook her head, while Shizune giggled behind her. "fine, lets try something old and faithful …. Now where was it ….. ahhh, here it." Tsunade pulled out a small scroll and for some reason the three genin didn't like the creepy smile and a sinister giggle.

Ebisu accepted the scroll and read through. "Oh, I think my team will like this mission Tsunade-sama."

"Ramen! I missed you!" Naruto and Hinata came to the ichiraku's.

"And how is my favourite couple?" Ayame smiled.

"Great, one pork please!"

"Everything is going fine." Hinata said softly a small blush creeping over her face. "I'll have one miso please."

"Coming right up, jeez, you two are just too cute together." Ayame giggle as she saw both Naruto and Hinata turn a bit red. They indeed looked cute together, especially now, when they both had those whisker marks on their cheeks, though Hinata's looked thiner and more feminine.

"ahhh, finally." Naruto took the chopsticks. "That smell." Naruto slowly picked a handful of noodles and …..

"Huh?" Naruto noticed an all too familiar cat jumping on his lap, then jumping over to Hinata and then jumping down to the ground and racing off. The thing was, that the cat was followed by a kid wearing a long blue scarf.

"Get back here you darn cat, or I'll skin you alive!" the kid never took into consideration getting around the ramen stand and went the same way as the cat. Hinata nearly fell off the chair, while her ramen went flying and spilling all over the place. Naruto was even worse as his ramen bowl ended up on his head, noodles hanging from his ears.

"Sorry about that Hinata, Naruto-san, we are in a hurry." Hanabi passed the duo along with Shibo who just shrugged.

"Was that … ?" Hinata looked at the disappearing dust cloud.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto got up slamming his hand on the stand, after getting the bowl off his head.

"Scrolls?"

"Check."

"Ink?"

"Check?"

"Brushes?"

"Check."

Anre and Sakura walked out of the shop with a heap of scrolls and bottles of ink. Anre was running low on supplies since Sakura began using charka molding symbols for complicated medical scrolls. They even began sort of a small business, proving those who wanted with the scroll created to mold charka instead of a long series of seals. The first to make them an offer was Tsunade, when she ordered a bunch of scrolls for medical ninjutsu after she saw Sakura perform one using it.

"Now where to?"

"How about dropping this off, I didn't bring a storage scroll."

"Of all the time to miss one, oh well, can't be helped." Sakura took a step forward and almost stepped on the cat, she began loosing balance when felt two hand catching her.

"Gotcha, get the things!" Anre yelled as Sakura while being held by Anre began catching stuff that was thrown into the air. In the middle of the process a kid with a long blue scarf followed the cat and crashed into Anre's legs. Rolling over he got up and resumed the chase.

"We apologise Anre-san, Sakura-san." Hanabi said passing Anre and Sakura lieing on the ground in a heap. Anre got off easy, while sakura got ink stains all over her pink hair.

"I am going to kill that brat." She hissed into Anre's ear.

A young raven haired man with three long thin red scars on his face walked out of the apartment building with a bag of trash. He wore black pants and blue shirt, with a typical Konoha chunin vest over it. The scars on his face started from the middle of the face and ended near his ear. On his shoulder was a symbol, marking him as a member of the Uchiha clan. He calmly threw the trash into the trash can and began walking back, when he saw a cat run past him. It looked oddly familiar, but the young man only shrugged and then leaped to the wall, avoiding a kid with a long blue scarf which was running after the cat. The cat passed by the trash can, but the boy simply went through, making it fly into the air towards the Uchiha.

"On no you don't." the young man rolled over, getting away from the place where the trash can was supposed to land. The thing he didn't count on, was it opening in mid air and showering him with garbage.

"Excuse us, Uchiha-san." Hanabi ran past him followed by Shibo.

"Sasuke are you alright?" a raven haired girl peeked from the window overlooking the scene.

"No, I am deciding how to kill the brat who did this!" he yelled activating his sharingan.

"Finally, they should mark this mission A-rank minimum!" Konohamaru nursed his face that got it's share of Tora's claws. Hanabi had similar marks on her hands, which she got when she tried to drag the beast away from Konohamaru. Shibo was left to carry the container that was shaking violently as the cat struggled to get out.

"Never thought a cat can be this … violent." Hanabi muttered.

"This was most unexpected." Shibo remarked.

"Well, at least you can congratulate yourselves on a job well done." Ebisu said observing his team with an amused smirk as they climbed the stairs to the hokage's office.

"Team 4, reporting the successful completion of a D-rank mission 'return Tora the cat." Ebisu reported formally, while pointing to a shaking container.

"Good, so your first mission as genin was successful that is good." Tsunade grinned. "But I am afraid that some complications raised during your performance. Which resulted in a few more D-ranked missions, that you will not be payed for after you complete them."

"Why not? If I do a job I want to get rewarded for it." Konohamaru yelled.

"Well, the reason is simple. Look behind you."

The genin turned around and saw: Hinata and Naruto, smelling like ramen and having noodles stuck to them here and there, not to mention Naruto's hair being wet, Anre and Sakura, covered in ink and pieces of torn paper stuck to ink stains, Sasuke, with his clothes covered in dirty stains and Haku spraying deodarant over him.

Hanabi and Shibo immediately understood what happened and took several careful steps back.

"What happened to all of you?" Konohamaru asked laughing.

"You happened! " Everyone yelled, making Konohamaru fall from the sheer volume of voices.

"Since you caused quite some chaos, I as the hokage had to order several D-ranks to repair the damage and pay for them from the treasury. Now, it is only fair that you will complete these missions for free and some that will come later, to compesate the money I had to pay these people in order to cover the price of ruined scrolls, ink, food, the price of ink removal shampoo and the bill for the chemical laundry. Is that clear?! And that includes the whole team and you Ebisu aswell as you are the one who had to prevent this." Tsunade glared at team 4.

"We are so dead." Konohamaru paled.

"Not as dead when I'll be through with you! Because of you I will not get payed for missions for who knows how long!" Hanabi fumed, glaring at Konohamaru with her byakugan. Konohamaru also could've sworn he heard angry buzzing of insects coming from inside the Aburame that was his teammate.

"Now, your next missions will be: gathering all the garbage near sasuke's apartment, getting the ordered ink, scrolls and other supplies to Anre's house, not to mention the mess in the street, Cleaning up Ichiraku's ramen stand, not to mention washing Naruto's and Hinata's clothes. After all that you can wash the hokage's monument as the punishment. Dismissed."

"that ain't fair" Konohamaru whined.

"Tough luck, nobody said being genin is glamorous, not get to work, before I get you and your teammates going the hard way through the window and one more incident like this and you will all go back to the academy!"

For the whole next week the genin trio was working off their debt to the community. For a couple of days Hanabi refused to even talk to Konohamaru, while Shibo became even less sociable if it was even possible. But as time went by anger faded, being replaced by fatigue, coming from doing all this crappy, but still tireing missions, not to mention training after them. Time went by and life became a routine once more: a couple of d-ranks, then training, then dragging your exausted body back home. Even so Konohamaru and later his teammates began to feel sick of doing chores, labeled as missions. As all genin they wanted to do something worthy, something that would show others that they are shinobi, not community service. So it didn't surprise Tsunade when one day Konohamaru exploded.

"Enough of this! I want a real mission, something to test me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fine, if you ask." Tsunade smiled.

"huh?" that was not the answer Konohamaru, nor his teammates were expecting. "You really are going to give us a better mission?"

"Yes, I will, every team sooner or later asks for one, you asked a bit sooner then others, but I understand why, considering you can't even stand still, Konohamaru."

"Oh, yeah? I can stand still as long as I want!"

"Lets not check that now. I have a mission prepared for a fresh genin team. A c-rank, interested?"

"Sure we are." Konohamaru grinned.

"If you think that my team should get a higher rank mission, then we accept, Hokage-sama, afterall they do seem capable in combat. But it is necessary to see them in actual action."

"Do not expect a high chance of any action on this mission, I will not send you on a mission with a high threat level. Now for details." Tsunade picked up a scroll and scanned it for a second, nodding later. "Ok, this is the one. Since we and the sound village are now neutral and have a mutually benefitial trade agreement, caravans began traveling between the land of fire and the land of rise. Naturally bandits decided to feast upon this route, that earlier had little to offer for them. We and the sound village do our best to protect caravans, but attacks do not stop. So, it is necessary to find their base and end the threat as it is."

"So, we have to find and neutralize a bandit camp, sweet."

"No, that is the job of the high ranking team that will go with you."

"Then what is our mission?' Hanabi asked.

"You are to protect the caravan and fend off the bandits if any will attack. Your mission is to fend them off, but let some of them escape. The other team will hide and help only in case of urgency. They will then follow those escaped to their base. Is everything clear?"

"Who will we work with?" Ebisu asked.

"You will meet them tomorrow morning and then head out to meet the caravan at the point marked on the map provided with mission details. Any other questions?"

The genin shook their heads.

"Then go and prepare and … good luck."

"Hey, I wonder who we will work with?" Hanabi wondered as the next morning their team assembled by the gates of the village.

"Yeah, I am wondering too. Where are they by the way, it is time to head out." Konohamaru looked around and readjusted his backpack.

"They were here before us." Ebisu said and pointed straight up. The genin looked up and saw four people sitting atop the gates, looking at them.

"Yo, long time no see Konohamaru." A blonde sitting to the left of other smirked.

"Boss?! You are coming with us?"

"Sure am, and not only me." The four figures jumped down, and landed silently not even raising the dust from the ground.

"We are those who will go with you undercover. We will travel to the meeting point as usual, but from there we will follow being covered by Sakura's genjutsu. We will cover out charka signatures and scent."

"Why, we will be forced to face bandits at most." Hanabi crossed her arms.

"You can never be too careful, during our first C-rank my team was forced to fight two chunin and then a jounin level opponent, even though we also never expected anything more then bandits." Sakura said looking down at the young Huuga. Hanabi nodded and turned to Ebisu, who nodded to Anre and began walking to the gates, gesturing his team to follow.

"So when do we meet with the caravan." Konohamaru grinned, looking around. It was his first time out of the village and he didn't want to miss anything.

"We should be there by the end of the day." Anre answered.

"Awww, so long, why don't we leap through the trees?"

"Why bother? The caravan needs time to assemble, so it is best for us to conserve energy."

Hanabi listened carefully to the conversation and decided to ask her own question. "Why doesn't the caravan assemble in the village, why so far away?"

This time the question was answered by Ebisu. "For merchants the main goal is profit. Assembling in the village takes more time and time is money, simple as that."

"We will travel to the land of rise?"

"Only to the border, there the job of protecting the caravan will lie on the shoulders of sound ninjas as stated by our trade agreement."

The ninjas kept talking for several hours, after all it was the only way to pass the time.

But as time wet on, so passed the miles as the ninjas approached a small village, on the outscirts of which the caravan was forming. There were several heavily loaded carts and a dozen of packed mules. The merchants were walking around preparing to leave. That was the picture the ninjas saw as they approached the caravan.

"Ok, good luck guys, we will be around. Sakura you are up." Anre's team jumped into the trees and in mid air dlurred and disappeared as Sakura finished a set of handseals.

"Ok, lets go look for the caravan leader." Ebisu said after the jounin team left.

Ok, it was official, Konohamaru never was THIS bored. If this was a c-rank mission he would rather be off chasing Tora again, atleast that was a challenge. For the last 4 hours he and his teammates were forced to walk down the road at a speed of a sloth, a very sick sloth to be precise, and to make matter worse the only thing that they saw in front of them was a butt of a packed mule. Knowing whining and swearing wouldn't get him anywhere, Konohamaru just gritted his teeth. After all it was he who asked for a higher ranked mission. The genin tried to start a conversation, but in failed miserably several times. There was just nothing to talk about and the scenery didn't provide any inspiration on that matter.

Konohamaru was almost happy when the caravan stopped to make camp. Now there was now something to do other then stare at the mule's butt. Everyone began unpacking their things, trying to set up before the sun would set. Both people and animals were tired after the day of travel, so a chance to rest was welcomed by all.

"Ok, lets get settled for the night. Hanabi, look around with your byakugan one last time, just in case."

The girl nodded. "Byakugan" she whispered and the veins around her eyes bulged, indicating that her bloodline was activated. She didn't have to move her head to look around, byakugan was beyond those limitations.

Suddenly the expression on Hanabi's face changed from calm and bored, to curious and then worried.

"Sensei, there is a group of armed men approaching the caravan from the forest."

Ebisu who was about to take his backpack off became serious.

"How many?"

"Twenty, plus minus several men. What should we do sensei?"

"do not show that we know of their presence. Lets move closer to the forest, that way they will have to go through us first to get to the caravan. Let them make their first move and when they show themselves, counter attack. I will go forward, Hanabi and Konohamaru, cover me from the sides. Shibo, overall support."

The genin nodded. Konohamaru paled a bit. The feelings he had right now were strange. He was anxious for action, but right now he would rather be staring at mules butt. No, he was not scared, but was not thrilled as well. A mix of emotions raced through him, fighting for dominance. So for now he followed orders like a robot, on autopilot.

The attack started when several men, wielding weapons appeared from the forest and charged at the caravan. Most of them snorted when they saw that they were opposed by only one man and three children. Two men wielding bows appeared on the tree branches and aimed at Ebisu and Hanabi, but both fell down, struck by two kunai, thrown by Ebisu, who charged at the closest enemy with a kunai. He blocked the axe the bandit was wielding and kicked the man with his knee, knocking the air out of him. Hanabi mostly evaded strikes, and soon found an opening. The bandit was introduced to the pain that was caused by juuken.

"Lightning element: static strike!" a small bolt of electricity left Konohamaru's fingers and hit the man with a spear directly in the chest. He fell down, screaming and clutching his chest, while another bandit jumped over him and tried to chop Konohamaru in two with a rusty katana. The boy leaped away and once he did the man got attacked by a swarm of insects that sucked out his charka, making him unable to move.

"Fire element Fire barrier no jutsu!" Ebisu went through handseals and created a long thin line of fire in front of him, catching one of bandits on fire and stopping most of the others. He didn't notice though as two of the circled the shinobi and went for Shibo, who was calling his insects back. Hanabi though did notice and attempted to intercept. She began gathering charka in her palm.

"Rasengan." One of the bandits tried to block the jutsu with his sword, but ended up flying through the air, missing his hand. Hanabi was not afraid of blood and death, she was not new to it ever since the attack on the Huuga estate.

The second bandit got through and raised his club. Shibo looked around and his eyebrow raised as he saw the weapon closing in on his head.

"Gah." The bandit cried as one of the merchants with a short fuzzy beard tackled the man to the ground clumsily. The bandit got up and kicked the merchant, but when he turned around he saw a swarm of insects approach and screamed when his charka was sucked out.

"Damn it all. This caravan has ninja support. Retreat, it is not worth it!" One of bandits yelled and immediately they began to disengage and run back to the cover of the woods.

Ebisu let the fire die down.

Shibo and Hanabi rushed to the prone merchant. But to their surprise he easily got up and took a very familiar pose, crossing the arms on his chest.

"Err …. thank you." Hanabi said and saw the merchant nod.

"We picked up their trail……. The merchant's body changed color and turned to a swarm of bugs, that then reformed and took the shape of Shino. " …. and you are welcome." Shino exploded in a vortex of insects that then flew away into the forest."

"We need to train more." Shibo said and turned around. "Or we will die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night always raised different emotions in people. Some considered it romantic, some saw it as the time of evil, some had no opinion at all and just considered night the time, when there was little light. That was what normal people might think, but for a ninja night was the time, when he felt most comfortable, as for them it was often the time to do their not always pleasant job.

This time of year nights were especially dark and this one could be the darkest one of them all, as even the moon and the stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, threatening to erupt in a storm any minute.

A small, but well organized camp was hidden in the clearing deep in the woods. The darkness of night could provide the sense of security for it's inhabitants, but it was also a threat. That was why several people patrolled the area around the camp, walking near the line of the forest. In the darkness it was impossible to see farther then several steps away. Everything was quiet, as if the nature was also drifting into the sleep.

One of the watchers yawned and leaned on the tree, resisting an urge to close his eyes and fall asleep as he was, standing, using the spear for support. He closed his eyes and yawned again, not noticing a thin line lowering just inches away from his face, stopping next to his exposed neck. His eyes shot open as he was lifted up into the tree, not able to scream as his throat was squeezed by metal wire, wrapped around his neck. No sound came from the tree, but the body never fell down.

Not too far away another guard felt a presence behind him and spun around, holding his spear in front of him, ready to stab the intruder. To his relief he only saw a small fox looking up at him. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he turned around to continiue his patrol. His eyes widened and then he felt sharp pain in his throat. The spear fell out of the hands that were going limp, but the body never fell to the ground as two strong hands grabbed him and dragged away into the forest.

The third guard was cursing his luck, as he became a target of an incredibly annoying bug, that was buzzing around his head, driving him nuts. It was impossible to see it in the darkness, so he just waved his hands, trying to make the pest go away. He didn't even notice at first, when two hands appeared from a nearby bush and grabbed his feet. The next second he fell to the ground and was dragged behind the bush. The only sound that came out, was a faint sound of metal piercing flesh.

The fourth guard simply walked around, kicking a small rock he found in his way. He wore the bored expression, as nothing ever happened during these boring night watches. His ear suddenly heard a faint sound, similar to as when an arrow was fired. The next moment he was falling to the side, with and arrow in his neck. The pebble he was kicking a second ago was replaced by a figure, that immediately dragged the man away, not even looking how the life quickly faded from his eyes that still had surprise and confusion in them.

Soon every guard that was patrolling the perimeter was disposed of, his body hidden somewhere in the forest surrounding the camp. The four figures appeared from different ends and silently, like shadows crept towards the camp that was peacefully sleeping. The shadows were almost invisible in the darkness of the night and never produced a sound, that could be heard by an untrained human ear. They silently made it to the tents and as silently went in. No screams, or moans of pain were heard as those sleeping inside were made sure never to wake up again. One of the figure had a little trouble as suddenly one of the sleeping men crawled out of the tent and stretched. No, he never noticed a thing, he just wanted to go get a drink, and never even bother to look down, where a figure was sprawled inches from the ground. In a swift motion the legs were swept from under the man and he fell down not understanding what happened. He never did understand as the heel was lowered down on his neck, breaking it. A minute later the same dark figure came out of the tent he left not so long ago and dragged the lifeless body inside.

The four figures quickly made their way to the center of the camp, not missing a single tent. From the distance it was impossible to say that anything even changed in the camp.

In the center was the largest tent. It was guarded by two men wearing pieces of samurai armor and wielding katanas. Two kunai flew out from the darkness, striking each of the men in the temple, killing them instantly. Before they fell two figures appeared next to them and jently lowered the bodies to the ground. One of them nodded to another, who entered the tent the dead guards were guarding. A sound of metal slicing flesh was heard and the dark figure walked outside. He looked to east, where the sun was beginning to rise and nodded to his partners who came up to him. In a blur all of them disappeared, leaving a camp once filled with life, now filled with corpses.

Three figures, dressed in white robes stood in the middle of a now lifeless camp. They all wore white robes and had a blue bandana with a piece of red cloth dropping over their eyes, leaving only nose and mouth visible. On their chest was a symbol that resembled an eye pierced by a blade.

"What is your opinion on this brothers?" the one in the middle said.

"The scent of blood and death is strong here, but it is hard to tell anything else." His companion on the left responded.

"Yes, there is also little sound, no breathing, no moving, no nothing. Heh, it seems the job was done well." This time talked the one on the right.

"These bandits are of little challenge to a well trained ninja. I do not think that this proves anything." The one on the left spoke again.

"True, but a professional will do even an easy job in a manner that it would resemble a masterpiece."

"Perhaps, but this still gives us little information, Shinobi and his abilities can only truly be judged when he faces a threat capable of pushing him to his limits. Here it was clearly not the case."

"Indeed. What do you suggest?"

"We can send someone powerful, valuable, yet whose loss will not affect us greatly. Sometimes it is useful to sacrifice a pawn to obtain information useful for getting a much more powerful figure."

"Then it is settled." The one in the middle spoke. "We will test them and we will see if their abilities are worthy of our attention."

At that time the began to blow harder, making the cloth covering their faces raise, revealing that each of them had a long thin scar across his face, where the eyes should be.

At the border the caravan was met by a group of sound genin, led by a jounin. Ebisu and the sound team leader shared a few words about the attack and went separate ways. Now that their work was done Ebisu led his team back. Along the way he analised the way his team acted during the engagement with the bandits. He had to admit they performed well individually and also well as a team. Covering each other, looking not only after themselves. The fact that Hanabi rushed to help Shibo only proved that. But they still had a lot to learn, including paying more attention to the surroundings. The fact that Shino had to interfere was a sign of that. Good thing he was skilled enough not to blow their cover, but that was never supposed to have happened.

"Ok, we will stay here for the night." Ebisu went off the road as the sun already began to set. Half an hour later the camp was ready.

"Good, now lets sit down and discuss the way you all acted in the fight."

The genin settled down around the fire.

"I must admit you performed well …..

"Yeah, we are great aren't we." Konohamaru grinned.

"….. but you could've performed better." Ebisu finished silencing the kid with a scarf. "That is alright, since you are only rookies and have a long way to go. That, though, does not mean that you mustn't learn on your mistakes. Once we get back, we will start training more. I think you team spirit is at an appropriate level, so we will cut the amount of mission and focus on sharpening your skills. I observed each of you and I think I know where to start.

Konohamaru, You have a good charka pool and a certain degree of charka control, which means you could become a good ninjutsu user. Your weakness will be genjutsu, so we will work on how to dispel it. Hanabi, your fighting skills are extraordinary. Rasengan is an A-rank jutsu, not to mention juuken. With you charka control I think you will make a good medic for the team. I will find you a teacher once we get back. Shibo, you will have to work on close combat. Your clan abilities are good, but it would be good to support them by improving in other fields. Everything clear?"

The genin nodded.

"Can we join, or do you need some privacy?" a voice came from a tree. It was already dark and only a silhouette was seen.

"Who do you think you are!" Konohamaru jumped up.

"I am hurt." The figure laughed and jumped down, followed by three others."

"Hey, it's you boss. How did it go? Did you find the bandit camp? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Yeah, we found it, relax, jeez."

"How did it go? Did you kick their asses?"

"How do you think? Anyway I am starving."

Naruto and other members of Anre's team settled around the camp fire and pulled out scrolls. In a puff of smoke bento boxes appeared.

"Now, lets see."

Konohamaru peeked over Naruto's shoulder.

"What? No ramen boss?"

"Heh, that happens when Hinata is the one to pack food for the missions, and trust me I just couldn't say no." Naruto grinned and took some rise.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Konohamaru sang.

"You know, I could've reacted in any way when I was about your age Konohamaru, but trust me, it doesn't work on a married man."

"Awww, you are no fun."

Suddenly Sakura looked up and smiled.

"What about you Konohamaru? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Konohamaru first turned a bright shade of red and then burst out yelling that he did not. That outburst made everyone burst out in wave of laughter, except for the two Aburame, who just kept on eating silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Private teachers?!"

Ebisu rubbed his ear as Konohamaru yelled at him.

"Not private teachers. It is just that there are fields in which I am not as capable of giving you knowledge as the others. If I can get people to help you get stronger, so be it. If you don't want, then fine."

"We understand sensei. But what about you?" Shibo asked.

"I will still train you and we will perform missions together. Now, I suppose you are interested who will be your tutors."

The genin nodded.

"Ok, lets see. I will not tell you who are your teachers, lets make it a surprise, but I will tell you where to meet them. As I said Shibo, you need work on your close combat abilities. Meet you trainer at the dojo by the forest beyond the east gate tomorrow at sunrise." Shibo nodded silently.

"Hanabi, just come to the hokage's office first thing tomorrow morning. There was another jounin instructor that thought that his student had what it takes to become a medic, so you will have some company."

"Hnnn." Hanabi puffed and nodded crossing her arm on her chest.

"Konohamaru, do you know where is Anre-san's house?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Today at 7, be there to meet you tutor."

"Why there?"

"Just be there."

"Ughhh." Konohamaru knocked on the door several times but nobody came.

"Hey, anybody there?" Konohamaru yelled, but got no answer. So he decided to go around into the backyard. There he found a small training ground with a few training dummies and a shooting range. One of the practice targets had several arrows in it. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and hit the target directly in the center. Konohamaru turned his head and saw a young woman with pink hair tied in a ponytail that was dropping over her shoulder on her chest. She was wearing grey battle kimono, long fingerless gloves with metal plating and up to knees kunoichi boots. In her hand was a composite bow and in front of her were several arrows stuck in the ground, making it easyer to pick up.

"You are late you know." She said suddenly before picking up another arrow and firing it at the target.

"Errr, sorry, I just spent some time waiting at your door. You were with us at the mission."

"Yes, I was, so?"

"Nothing, I am here to meet my new teacher."

"It is me. Could've guessed already."

"You? I am going to be taught by a girl?" Konohamaru fumed.

"got any problem with that?" Sakura picked up another arrow and glared at Konohamaru. She didn't even bother releasing any killer intent. Her bow was more then enough to intimidate the kid.

"No, nothing. Ebisu sensei told me that you would teach me stuff about genjutsu."

"Yes, that is right. He asked me to teach you how to dispel them." Sakura put the bow on her back and turned to Konohamaru. "But first, you must understand what is genjutsu, how it works. Only then I will be able to teach you to dispel it. So, what is genjutsu?"

"Illusions and tricks." Konohamaru shrugged and then shivered when Sakura's expression darkened.

"Tricks?"

"Well. Yeah, you can't really hurt anyone with a genjutsu. It is not real."

Konohamaru shrugged again and then felt something strange. Something was squeezing his neck. He looked down and saw a bright green snake wrapped around his neck. It raised it's head and hissed. Konohamaru barely caught it in time and fell down down, fighting for his life. He felt that he was being suffocated.

"Help." He managed out from the ground.

"Konohamaru, why are you fighting your own scarf?" Sakura laughed and the next second the young genin felt that he could breath again and then he saw that he was indeed fighting his own scarf.

"Hey, you did it!" he jumped to his feet and pointed a finger accusingly at the pink haired lady.

"Sure I did. It was a nice way to demonstrate to you, that genjutsu is not to be underestimated. You couldn't breath, could you?"

Konohamaru's eyes lit in realization. "Yeah, but how, it wasn't real, was it?"

"Well, tecknically it wasn't real, but your mind believed that it was real. Genjutsu affects senses, and if your mind is made believe in the illusion, the effects may have real results. I can make you stop breathing, make you fall asleep, scare you to a point of a heart attack. And another thing. Even if genjutsu does not attack you physically, there are those, that cause horrible mental damage. There are also types of very powerful genjutsu that can be performed only by those with specific bloodlines, like the sharingan."

"Whoah, so this stuff can drive me insane?"

"It depends on the genjutsu and your own mental strength, but yes, it is possible."

"Sweet, can you teach me to do that?"

"Perhaps, but not yet, genjutsu needs great charka control, and you seem to be a ninjutsu, not genjutsu type."

"Yeah, that is what Ebisu-sensei said also."

"Well, if you do not specialize in genjutsu, you might still be forced to face one someday, so today I will teach you how to fight them."

"Ok. What should I do?" Konohamaru grinned.

"For now, just listen. Lets see, there are two ways to dispel a genjutsu. One is suited best for those with good charka control and little charka to spare, another for those with lots of charka, but the lack of good control. You are obviously the second case."

"So how do I do it?"

"Don't interrupt me, I am getting to that. The first method is slowing down your charka flow to a minimum, making the genjutsu sort of slip off you. That needs control. Another method is flaring your charka, forcing it to emit from you, forcibly throwing the genjutsu off. That needs power. Unlike the first method that saves charka, the second can use quite a bit, but it is still better then being trapped in an illusion. Now, I will cast a simple illusion and you, try to release it using the second method. Just force the charka out, the more powerful the genjutsu, the more you will need. To overpower the most powerfull illusions you might need the help of others, using their chakra as an additional source of energy. Now, lets begin."

Sakura quickly went through handseals and Konohamaru saw vines sprouting from the ground and binding him.

"Dispell it."

At first Konohamaru's reaction was struggleing against the vines, but then he calmed down realising it was a genjutsu. He tried flaring charka, but didn't get much effect. For a second the vines blurred though.

"More charka." Sakura suggested.

Konohamaru tried again, pumping out more charka and got a better effect, but still didn't break free.

"C'mon, is that all you got, brat?"

"Ahhggggh." Konohamaru pumped out so much charka that it became visible. "I'll show you!" the genjustu was thrown off like it was nothing. "Ha, eat that!"

"Great, you overpowered a simple genjutsu, with what, half of you charka? Brilliant."

"Hey, I did it, get off my back."

"Yes, but you need to train in it, to make this method any effective for you. So come around now and then when you will feel like trying and I will help. Or just ask anyone who can use genjutsu to help. Practice makes perfect after all." She smiled and pulled out her bow again and sent another arrow in the center of the target.

"Heh, thanks, I'll be around." Konohamaru turned around and … bumped into someone. The impact sent the genin down to the ground.

"You know, you should really start looking where you are going. Maybe there is something wrong with your eyes, or maybe your brains." Anre leaned down and gave Konohamaru a bonk on the head.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with me, you just sneaked up on me!"

"What kind of ninja lets others sneak up on him."

Konohamaru didn't really found an answer to that. "Errr, I'll get you for this!"

"Sakura, can you check this kid, I think he might really have some brain damage."

"Relax, he is just a kid." Sakura giggled and sent another arrow at the target.

"I am not a kid! I am a ninja, see this!" Konohamaru tapped the forehead protector.

"Yeah, I see it." Anre suddenly ripped the forehead protector off and the stopped konohamaru's attempt to get it back with a single finger, that tapped the kid in the forehead, sending him down on his butt.

"You are a genin, that is why you are given the honor of wearing this symbol. It does not make you a ninja Konohamaru. You must be worthy of wearing it, you must be a ninja, worthy of Konoha. If you ever need help in that, we all are willing to help, but start thinking as one already, not as a kid. You want me to treat you as an equal, earn it. First, by looking where you are going. The ninjas should look underneath the underneath. You don't even see what is in front of you."

Konohamaru lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"I'll show you, I'll prove that I am a ninja."

"Really?"

"Believe it, I never go back on my word."

Anre raised an eyebrow and then smirked under his mask. The kid resembled Naruto in more ways than one and it was amusing and in some way promising.

"Then I wish you luck … kid.' Anre dropped the forehead protector in Konohamaru's hand. "I look forward to seeing you …. as an equal."

"I'll prove it, just you wait."

Shibo entered a small clearing that had a small dojo built in it. Outside were several training posts, that looked like they were constantly used as hunks of wood were missing from them. Right now those posts were used by two figures, looking painfully alike. Both had similar weird bowl cuts, both were wearing similar green spandex, chunin vests and bright orange leg warmers. Both were performing similar set of kicks and punches on the posts. Their movements were so similar and they both looked so alike that Shibo almost considered looking for a mirror between them. But as he got closer he noticed that one of the figures was shorter and looked younger, or at least it seemed so from the back. The younger one also had a thin chain wrapped around his shoulder.

"1498 …. 1499 ….. 1500! What next Gai-sensei." One of the figures stopped punching the training post.

"Lee! I believe another youthful soul came here to train with us!"

Both figures turned and Shibo noticed even more similarities between them, like abnormally large, bushy eyebrows. The one figure younger rushed towards Shibo and began shaking his hand.

"I am Rock Lee, and this is the best sensei in the worls, Gai-sensei. You must be Shibo Aburame that Ebisu-san asked us to help with taijutsu. I am sure we will become friends as we all feel the power of youth!"

"Lee, that was a beautiful and youthful speech."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Shibo witnessed the most bizarre scene ever, as two figures began hugging each other and the background suddenly turned into a beautiful sunset. Aburames never talked much, but being at the lack of words was a new feeling for Shibo. He also felt a small sweat drop slide down his back as he looked at the scene. Finally the two separated and the older one came up to Shibo.

"Hello. My name is Maito Gai, and if you want to improve you taijutsu, you came to the right place, as me and Lee are both taijutsu specialists."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, likewise. So for some time you will be joining us in our most youthful training" But first I need to see what you already can do. Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"Spar with Shibo, lets test his youthful spirit. Shibo, no Aburame bug teckniques, only pure taijutsu. I know you might be new to this and that you will be at disadvantage, but I need to see what you can do."

Shibo nodded and faced Lee who slid into his goken stance. Shibo never learned anything other than academy style, so he slid into the basic stance, that immediately made Gai scowl a bit.

"Start!"

Lee charged and raised his leg as attempting to kick Shibo in the head. The Aburame saw that, but Lee suddenly lowered his leg and spun around on it, using momentum to deliver a spin kick with his other leg. Shibo quickly raised both his hands to block, but still was sent rolling on the ground by the sheer force of the kick. He got up, only to see a fist coming and dropping down, to avoid it. The fist followed by a knee, that Shibo blocked by putting his hands in a cross shape, but then Lee jumped up and deliver and axe kick and Shibo's back, that sent the Aburame on the ground hard.

"Enough Lee!"

Gai helped Shibo get up, as Lee took several steps back.

"Sorry if I was rough." Lee apologized.

"No need to be sorry. It was necessary."

"Well, Shibo. I can say that you taijutsu desperately needs work, but you showed good signs aswell.

Shibo looked at Gai. He didn't think that he showed good signs as Lee had just pummeled him into the ground like it was nothing.

"Lee, get over hear and listen, you might learn something new aswell." Lee immediately appeared next to Shibo with a notepad and a pen, eager to write.

"You have good reactions for someone that never specialized in taijutsu. You actually blocked some of Lee's attacks, but your physical state was unable to withstand the power of those attacks. In other words you defense is fast, but not powerful enough. You also can take a punch, that is good. You are as any Aburame very calculating and concentrated. A fast, attacking style will not suit you. You see, there are as many taijutsu styles, as there are people. Some people are very alike, so they are able to use same style, but it might differ from a person to a person. Uchiha clan style, is a pure attacking style, that leaves room for ninjutsu. Huuga clan style, juuken, is desighned to use the advantages of the byakugan. The Rakizi couple use another style, that relies on sweaping motions with hands and attacks using feet and knees. That allows them to use their dragon form with claws most effectively, also leaving room for other teckniques as they are able to easily break a fight. It is also adoptable to weapons, or other close range teckniques like charka scalpels. Me and Lee use goken style. It needs power and most of all speed. You, will most likely use your bug abilities as your primary weapon, so you need taijutsu for purely defensive purposes. So I will help you learn a guardian style taijutsu, that needs good reactions and abilities to block. I think it will suit you best."

Lee wrote almost everything down, while Shibo nodded. He also noted some information on other style, as I might come in handy.

"Now let our youthful training begin! Shibo, I want 200 kicks and 200 punches with every leg and arm. Begin, once you will be done with this warm up, we will start actual training."

Shibo approached the training post. "_Warm up? Then what is training?_"Shibo began to kick the post with his right leg.

In front of the hokages office Hanabi met another genin. A girl with orange hair tied into two silly pigtails.

"Hey, hello Hanabi, you here for training too?" the girl smiled.

"Ummm, yes. Moegi, right?"

"Uh-huh. You are on the same team as Konohamaru, right? Haven't seen him for a while, how is he doing?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I wish to say it was perfect, but he tends to get into trouble and dragging us along."

"Hehe, that's Konohamaru. Just for an advise, never give him sweets."

"Sweets?"

"Yeah, he tends to go hyper active if he gets some. Scary stuff. So tell me, what did he do, to get you angry at him."

Hanabi scowled and crossed her arms on her chest.

"While catching a cat on a mission he caused enough damage, to get a bunch of people including my sister and her husband to get really angry with us. It is not easy to make Hinata angry you know."

Hanabi laughed. "You must've went on the 'Tora the cat mission', done it yesterday, see these?" Hanabi raised her sleeve and showed long scratch marks, left by the cats claws. "Took us 3 hours to pin it down in the alley. We didn't cause any damage though. At least I think we didn't."

"Well, after that we had to work off our debt. But we went on a C-rank mission recently. That was a breath of fresh air."

"A c-rank? Our sensei keeps telling us that it is too early."

Hanabi shrugged again. "I can't be the judge of that."

"Anyway I am sick of these D-ranks. We should start sometime to get experience."

Hanabi wanted to answer, but the doors opened and Shizune called the girl inside. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, looking through the files she had on the girls. They were indeed good candidates. Great charka control, needed traits of character, not to mention Hanabi's byakugan.

"So, you are our new medical students." Tsunade eyed the girl, who only nodded.

"Well, we can never have too many good medical ninjas working out in the field, so I hope you will do your best. Shizune here, will teach you the basics, after that I will assign you a personal tutor from the already trained medics. Go, Shizune will give you your first lesson and the needed materials right now."

Tsunade eyed the girls as they left with Shizune and reached for her drawer.

"Finally, some quality time …… huh?" Tsunade saw that the drawer was empty.

She looked up as the door to her office opened and Shizune peeked in, holding a bottle of sake.

"You still have lots of paperwork to do Tsunade-sama. I'll just hold on to this so it won't distract you." Shizune smiled and left the office.

Izumo and Koketsu were stuck with guard duty again and were nearly falling asleep, when a desk flew out of the window and landed not too far from them, turning into a pile of broken wood.

"She is pissed again." Koketsu looked up lazily.

"Yep, Shizune must've taken her sake again."

"Seems like it, lets go get another desk, there are a couple more left."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good day, before you are granted entry into the village you must mane yourselves and state the purpose of your visit."

The chunin at the gates said the common phrase that nearly every visitor to the village heard before entering it. The visitors were a duo. One was a man with long white hair and a metal staff. Due to the fact that the hair was white it was a bit hard to say how old he actually was. But he seemed fit and his figure was straight, showing no signs of a crooked back, so common among the elderly people. He could be anywhere from 30 to sixty. His companion was a tall, muscely man. The upper part of his face was hidden by a hood, while the lower that was visible didn't show any emotion at all. His hands, that seemed to be made completely out of musceles were crossed on his chest.

"Hello, my name is Amuzak and this is my servant, Sho. We are simple travelers. We are here to buy supplies, rest for a bit and then leave."

Chunin wrote it all down and nodded. "you free to pass. Just remember not to cause trouble."

"Oh, we know better than to cause trouble in the shinobi village." The man with the white hair smirked.

"Then you will have no trouble here. Most of the hotels are closer to the center. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, you can count on it."

The duo went through the gates and disappeared in a crowd. Several minutes later the big man turned his head ever so slightly.

"Servant?"

"Why not, they bought it."

"They would buy almost anything."

"Perhaps. But why does it matter to you? I hurt your feelings?"

"I have no feelings. I am a tool. My purpose right now is to help you, as your cause can help us with ours."

"That is all I need. We are allies for now, so lets find a place to stay. I bet you need to sleep even if you are a tool as you say."

"Any tool must be properly maintained to be most effective when needed. What must I do?"

"For now, nothing, your time will come."

"Then I will wait." For a brief second the man raised his head, but no one noticed a strange scar, running across the face, where the eyes should be.

"Wind element: claw of the beast!" Sora watched with satisfaction the training post he aimed at was reduced to a heap of firewood, along with the two next to it.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Asuma lighted a cigarette and moved a shogi peace, indicating that it was Shikamaru's turn to move. The young genius frowned and began thinking of a way to get out of a trap his former teacher set for him.

"I'll be even better." Sora smirked and sat down next to the duo that was playing. He tried once himself, but Shikamaru annihilated him for the lack of a better word, so he just usually watched as the two played. Even a game of shogi on such a high level was interesting to watch. It was like a spar, battle of the minds. Asuma was a unique individual, he could be a worthy opponent for Shikamaru in shogi, but also was a powerful Shinobi that could teach Sora quite alot. Sora was always wondering why Asuma sort of became his tutor. He certainly could be out doing other things right now, like spending time with his girlfriend Kurenai, who also was a jounin, but here he was playing shogi and supervising Sora's training. Sora looked at the board and to him it seemed as Shikamaru had nowhere to move without loosing, but that was until Shikamaru smirked and moved the horse.

"Check mate, sensei." Asuma blinked and sighed. He then picked up the 'knight' piece.

"You know, if you imagine shogi pieces as real people, you Shikamaru would be a knight. A figure that most consider weak, but actually quite strong and cunning. The best for a surprise attack."

"Heh, who am I then?" Sora asked.

"You?" Asuma looked at the board. "I guess you are a 'rook'. Straight forward, but powerful and very useful when used correctly. It can easily overpower the 'knight', but often becomes a victim of an attack from the ambush set by one."

"Hnnnn, maybe." Sora shrugged.

"Hey, any of you know who is the king?"

Sora and Shikamaru shared a look.

"Hokage?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Ahh, once I thought so too. But when you corner the king, the game is over. Will Konoha disappear if the Hokage will die? Somehow I doubt it."

"Then who is the king?" Sora grabbed the piece and examined it, as wanting to find the answer somewhere on it.

"You tell me. If you don't know the answer, think about it."

"That would be so troublesome." Shikamaru leaned back and began looking at the clouds.

"I think it is time for me to go. Father wanted to talk about something." Asuma got up.

"You two coming?"

Shikamaru shrugged and got up, packing up the board.

"I'll stay and train for a bit more." Sora also got up and went to the remaining training posts.

"Troublesome. See you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora shook his head and muttered: "Lazy bum."

About an hour and a couple more destroyed posts Sora finally stopped.

"Not bad, but you could be much better." Sora turned around and saw a man with long, white hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Heh, lets say that I want something that belongs to me." The man grabbed his staff and Sora barely avoided getting cut in half by an air blade that the man created. Sora jumped aside and charged at the enemy, pulling out his metal claws along the way.

"CLING!" the man put his metal staff in the way and blocked the hit. Sora's eyes widened, because he charged his claws with wind charka. This weapon was Asuma's gift when he made chunin.

"Slow and sloppy."

Sora tried sweaping the legs from under the man, but he simply jumped and Saora went rolling back, with a bruise on his chin.

"Air element: blade vortex no jutsu."

Sora spun around and sent a mini tornado made of air blades at the man, who looked amused.

"Air element: blade vortex no jutsu." The same tecknique left the man's hands and collided with Sora's. A second later they canceled each other out. Sora after all his training was already tired and barely blocked the staff as it nearly crushed his skull.

"You are not worthy of your father's name, you are weak. You don't use the power he put inside of you."

"You knew my father?" Sora's eyes widened and he was suddenly sent to the ground and saw the end of the staff pointed at his forehead that had the leaf forehead protector.

"Knew him? Hahaha. Yes, I knew him, better than anyone else for that matter."

"Who are you."

"It depends on how you look at it. Anyway, if you want to know more about your father you will not speak of our small spar. We understand each other?"

After a minute of silence Sora nodded and saw the man pull away his staff.

"Good boy. We will talk again. Do not look for me."

The man walked away and disappeared behind the trees.

"How convenient, the power to rid this world of the Hokages is right here, in Konoha, ready for me to use at my own free will. Life is ironic."

Sora quietly walked through the village. The encounter left his mind in complete chaos. Who was that man? Why they fought? How come he knew his father? Was it even true that he knew his father? Should he talk to Asuma or the Hokage about it? Not a single of those question had an answer right now and he desperately needed them. One way was to wait for that man to find him, another …… was there even another option?"

Sora didn't even notice that while strolling through the streets he eneded up in some flower shop. Why he ended up in here was a mystery, but it smelled nice, that was certainly a plus.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flowere shop …. Oh, Sora? What are you doing here? Hey, are you listening to me? Sora!"

"Huh?" Sora sort of woken up and saw a fuming Ino behind the counter.

"What is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I … sort of did I guess."

Ino blinked for several seconds and then shrugged.

"Ok, I don't get, you come here, stand like a zombie or someone who was a victim of Sakura's genjutsu. What is wrong, and why do you have a bruise the size of the fist on your chin?" Ino walked out from behind the counter.

Sora rubbed his chin and winced. "training accident."

"Well, you should be more careful. Here, let me take care of it."

Sora pulled back, as he saw a hand covered with green charka approach.

"stand still."

"I'll be alright, no need for this."

"Stand still, or I will make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Ino's mouth curved into a smile as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sora felt a hand touch his chin, that immediately felt better.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now why were you so spaced out?" Ino picked up a flower she used for the substitution.

"Ummm, I was thinking about a question Asuma-sensei asked." Sora lied, but he wanted to get his mind off the recent events.

"Asuma-sensei? He always talks in riddles. What was the question?"

"He compared me and Shikamaru with Shogi pieces. He was the 'knight', got to be the 'rook'. But Asuma-sensei asked who was the king and it wasn't the Hokage."

"Whoah, I'll admit he never asked us anything like that while I was on his team. Any ideas?"

"Not one. He said that when you corner the king the game ends, but Konoha will not end with the death of the hokage."

"Yes, I guess it is true, so the king is someone who can not be replaced."

"But who?"

Sora and Ino thought for a moment.

"I think I should be going." Sora walked to the door.

"Ok, if you'll have time you can come here. I am usually here if not training or doing missions and it sometimes is boring. I could use some company."

Sora looked confused for a moment, but then nodded and left the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kazuma frowned. He let Sora see him several times in the street, before disappearing again. He counted on the boy to get on a verge of a mental breakthrough, but somehow he kept calm as much as he could. Perhaps there was something he didn't notice. He remembered that Sora often entered one particular flower shop, but how it was connected to him failing in making Sora unstable and easy to manipulate. It wasn't adding up. But in the end it mattered not, as time was coming, time to put his plan into action. Hokage would be no more, Konoha would be no more.

"Sho, we act tonight, you know what to do."

"Yes, I do know what I must do." The big man pulled out a scroll and unsealed several items. Soon he was dressed in a white robe, a blue bandana and a piece of a red cloth droping over his upper section of the face. On his chest was a symbol of an eye, being pierced by a blade and on his back was a huge battle hammer. By the time he was finished Kazuma have already left.

"The time has come. Time for destruction." The man swung his hammer like it was as light as a feather and put it on his shoulder.

"Sore, do you have other interests than training?"

Ino asked as she watched Sora perform his wind jutsu.

"Err, why do you ask?"

"Because every time we talk, we talk about training, the tasks Asuma-sensei gives you, how you spar. Life is not only being a shinobi you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, is there anything else you like?"

Sora stopped moving and rubbed the back of his head.

"There has to be something, but I can't think of anything right now."

Ino sweatdropped.

"You know, when you have any interests, you usually can name them. Same with goals and dreams."

"I couldn't agree more." Ino and Sora both turned around and saw a man with long white hair come their way.

"You, who are you?!" Sora stepped forward and pointed at the man.

"I am your owner."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Kazuma looked between Sora and Ino for a second and smirked.

"I see, so this is it. She helped you keep yourself in check. I should've known that something as stupid as this would come in the way. But it matters little."

"I repeat, who are you, and what do you know about my parents?!"

"You don't get it. You can not demand anything." Kazuma walked closer and watched as both Ino and Sora slid into fighting stances. Sora pulled out his claws.

"You are a tool, that was created for only one purpose. And a tool can not have feeling, or form bonds of any kinds. It must serve it's purpose and that is it."

"What kind of sick bastard are you?!" Ino yelled and Kazuma felt as something hit him on the chest. Then again, this time in the face. Finally Kazuma leaped aside and charged towards Ino, but his staff only hit a log.

"Raaggh!" Sora launched forward, but his claws were blocked, same as Ino's kunai, that was blocked by the other end of the staff.

"You are a Yamanaka, aren't you girl."

Ino's eyes widened as she jumped back.

"Thought so. You will not catch me again. I know everything about your mind jutsus, including your limited abilities for telekinesis. Though it is a bit early for someone your age to master it. I might've been impressed, but I have no time for this."

Ino suddenly found that everything began to go blurry. Soon she was surrounded only by darkness.

"Genjutsu! Release!" Ino looked around, but nothing happened. This tecknique was too strong.

"Damn, I can't use the substitution this way, I can't see anything to use for the jutsu." Ino cursed.

Sora was thrown back by a gust of wind and in mid air saw how Kazuma thrust his staff down into the ground.

"Earth element: Diamond prison no jutsu."

Earth began trembling and suddenly pillars of diamond emerged from the ground around Ino. They formed a crude cage around the girl, while her body inside was pinned against a central pillar. She was bound to the diamond structure. The grip was so tight, that Ino passed out.

"You'll pay for that!" Sora jumped up and charged at the man.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kazuma swung his staff, creating an air wave, but Sora jumped over it, then dropped and rolled over, avoiding the second blast.

"Air element: great breakthrough!"

The third air blast was torn apart by Sora's air jutsu and made Kazuma step aside as it passed.

"Bastard!" Sora launched forward and for the first time Kazuma's eyes widened. He saw through the strike, but still barely evaded, and clutched his cheek that now had a long thin cut, running down from his ear to the mouth.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" Kazuma laughed, wiping away a stream of blood.

That short question made Sora stop in his tracks. The expression of utter fury, changed for a one full of shock.

"But …… my father is dead."

"How very convenient. Why don't you ask my old friend Asuma how I died. After all it was he who killed me, or he thought he killed me. Naïve fool never even bothered to check. I let him think that way."

"But … why, why are you doing all of this?"

"I am doing my duty. The hokage is a king. And daimeo is a king. There can't be two kings and I am loyal to the daimeo. Today the king will die and you Sora, will be the main weapon to do it."

"Even if you what you speak is true, even if you are my father, I will never help you. I swore to protect this village the day I accepted the Konoha symbol I will not become a traitor to bring to live you twisted believes of duty. You are crazy. Look at what you did!" Sora pointed at Ino, still trapped in a prison.

"Whatever you may think, you were never meant to be a human. Even if you are my son, I sacrifised any fealings a might have had for you. To create an ultimate weapon. And today, you will be used as one. You do not have a say in the matter."

Kazuma and Sora charged at each other. Sora attacked in almost blind fury. His rage gave his speed and power, but not accuracy. Kazuma proved to be a lot more skilled and several times found away past Sora's guard. The man charged his staff with wind charka, so Sora's claws could not cut through it.

"You are pathetic boy." Kazuma spun around and hit Sora in the chest with his staff.

"You should know your place." Kazuma spun again and hit Sora in the face.

"You should forget your bonds." Kazuma kicked Sora and made him fly through the air and hit a tree. Sora slowly began sliding down, when Kazuma appeared again with his staff raised.

"You should accept your fate!"

Kazuma lowered his staff.

"CLING!" the strike was blocked by a strange knuckle blade, that had blades come out from both sides. The blade was charged with wind charka and was wielded by a blonde shinobi, with strange blue, slited eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"There is no such thing as fate." He hissed and added another hand to his grip over the weapon and Kazuma felt as he was pushed back by a power far beyond his.

"Get back!" Kazuma was pushed back so hard, that he went rolling backwards.

"_Who is this ?_" Kazuma wondered, but then saw a figure drop down on him, with a strange ball of spinning charka.

"Rasengan!" a female voice yelled.

Kazuma managed to charge charka to his feet and jump aside and then thrown away by the blast wave. When the dust cleared Kazuma took a defensive stance and saw that he was now opposed by two figures. Next to the blonde stood a young woman with long dark hair and similar whisker marks. What was strange, was that it seemed that she had the infamous byakugan.

"_I have to do it now, I don't know how long I will be able to oppose these two_."

The two figures began advancing. The blonde put his hands in a cross shaped seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Kazuma looked around with wide eyes and saw that he was surrounded by several copies of the blonde, all wielding the strange knuckle blade. Like given an order, all of them charged at the same time.

"Earth element: Diamond shards!" Kazuma made several razor sharp shards of what appeared diamonds appear form the ground and launch towards the clones. One got hit directly in the head and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Kazuma an opening to escape. But he still had to get to Sora and the strange duo was still between them. He had to formulate a plan, but that needed time and the clones didn't give him any chances to think, as he already had a deep cut on his shoulder and arm.

"Earth element: triple diamond barrier!"

Kazuma smirked as three walls of diamond raised between him and the clones. The front was had razor sharp edges and made several clones get destroyed. Seeing that the original dispelled the remaining. He and his female partner both charged their strange jutsus, that looked like balls of spinning charka and charged at Kazuma's barrier. The diamond walls were so clear that Kazuma could easily see through and smirked. He sent diamond shards at the charging figures, who dodged the first, but then were forced to slam their jutsus into the last projectiles, to avoid getting hit.

"It seems we will have to step up a notch." The blonde said, as his partner nodded. They joined hands and Kazuma smirked again, as the same jutsu began forming in their hand, but it seemed a bit different, bigger.

"It won't help you!" Kazuma launched a barrage of shards again, but the duo stretched their hands and charged. They held a spinning ball of charka in front of them and the diamond shards were pushed away by the sheer power. Soon they hit the first barrier.

"Unexpected." Kazuma muttered as the first barrier fell.

"Illogical." He raised his voice as fell the second.

"Impossible." He yelled as fell the third.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" the duo declared as they launched towards Kazuma, who as the last resort created an invisible wall of compressed air, that made the jutsu go off target, missing Kazuma by mere inches. The explosion made the ground tremble, as Kazuma flew through the air and landed several feet away from Sora. The man used what remained of his staff for support and limped towards the boy, who began waking up, standing up.

You will pay for this, dearly." Kazuma yelled as he saw two figures appear from the dust cloud.

"Get away from him or you will die!" The blonde yelled, but for a moment turned his head, along with the female, as they heard a huge explosion come from Konoha's main gate.

"What was that?" the female asked.

"I think that is my little friend." Kazuma laughed. "He did a great job of luring most of your forces away. He bought me enough time."

Sora barely could stand, his eyes still didn't regain focus, so he never saw Kazuma's hand, that was glowing with charka.

"SEAL: RELEASE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ebisu was returning with his team from a simple D-rank, that involved helping on a farm outside the village. As it turned out, the whole mission was mostly weeding, so Konohamaru was a bit grumpy. Well, actually he was pissed. Among the list of the most annoying thing in the world, weeding was certainly in top ten.

"Team 4, back from a mission." Ebisu told the chunins at the gate. One of them wiped away the drool, as he was just beginning his nap and nodded to Ebisu. He opened a thick book, that was actually a journal. Everyone who came to the village and left, were written down. The chunin yawned and began writing. His eyes looked up for a moment and then he raised his head.

"Umm, is that guy with you?"

Everyone turned around and saw a huge man dressed in a white robe, with a battle hammer on his shoulder.

"Errr, no." Ebisu rubbed his chin. "He does seem strange."

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here at this time?" The chunin called over and gasped as he saw that most of the man's face was covered by a piece of cloth. It was hard to make out the color, as it was already getting dark. The figure took his hammer into both hands and slammed it into the ground, forcing a hunk of earth raise from it. He then spun around and hi tit with his weapon. The next second those by the desk saw a huge hunk of earth fly towards them.

"What the …. !?" the chunin dropped down, dragging his barely awake partner with him.

Ebisu and Hanabi jumped left, while Konohamaru and Shibo decided to go over the boulder.

In the mean time the man silently approached the gates and swung his hammer. Raising a massive cloud dust the several stories high gates fell, like they were made of paper.

"Who is this guy?" a chunin muttered. He was no longer sleepy, far from it.

"Team, begin evacuating the civilians from the surrounding area." Ebisu ordered as he pulled out several kunai.

The genin nodded. The way the man tore down the gates made it quite clear, that this fight was beyond their ability. The only one who tried to protest was Konohamaru, but Shibo silenced him with his hand and began to drag him away.

"We have an order, we have to carry it out." The Aburame whispered.

"But he threw a rock at us."

"That is not of our concern, lets get to work.

Ebisu threw the kunai at the man, more testing, then hoping for any result. His target swung his hammer, knocking all the kunai away and again slammed his weapon into the ground, sending a hunk of earth at Ebisu.

"Not today." Ebisu jumped over it and saw another boulder flying towards him.

"Gahhh." Ebisu felt that he was pulled away. He landed by the booth and saw that the one that pulled him away was Kakashi.

"I could've used a substitution you now."

"I know, I just wanted a flashy enterance." Kakashi gave his eye smile and the revealed his sharingan.

"LEE. Today we will show our flames of youth, by beating this imposter."

"Yes Gai sensei, and if we don't, we will run 100 laps around Konoha."

"Correct, Lee!"

"Don't tell me." Kakashi shook his head. He had no need to look, who was behind them.

Suddenly the man in the white robe pulled his hammer back and went through several handseals.

"Earth element: Earth animation tecknique. Level one - golem." He slammed his hand onto the ground and it immediately began to tremble.

"Get back!" Kakashi yelled, jumping away together with Ebisu. And just in time. A hand raised from the ground, followed by a head and a torso. Soon a 2 meter high figure climbed out of the ground, crudely shaped as a human. The same happened all around and soon the area was filled with over two dozen of these creatures.

"Explosion of youth!" Lee and Gai charged, passing Kakashi and Ebisu, who saw only two green blurs.

"Dynamic entry!"

Two green blurs crashed into the chests of the two stone creatures in front and came out the other way, leaving the two golems to crumble into two heaps of stone.

"Konoha Senpuu!" The master and the student again moved simultaneously. Their strikes hit the legs of the two next golems, tearing through them, causing another two golems to fall down and turn to a heap of rock.

"Haha, youth!" Gai cheered. "Huh?" he suddenly felt the ground trembe and was sent flying away as another hand raised from the ground and hit him in the chest.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee turned around and also felt the ground tremble. Behind him another golem raised up to the waist. His fist formed a spiked mace ball.

"BOOOM!!" the mace shaped fist crashed into the earth and left a crater, where Lee was a second ago.

"Raikiri!" the figure never had a chance to climb out completely, as Kakashi cut it in half, making it crumble. At the same time in mid air Lee grabbed his chain and threw it at another golem, wrapping one end around it.

"First gate: release!"

Lee felt an incredible burst of energy and knew, that the tecknique worked.

"Initial Lotus!"

Lee began spinning in mid air, forcing his chain to follow, along with a stone creature. Finally Lee pulled the chain, releasing the golem and making it crash into three others, completely destroying them. Instead of crashing down, Lee stopped spinning and flipped in mid air, landing on his feet. His satisfied smirk died, when he felt the ground tremble again.

"Fire element: Flaming fire bomb." Ebisu's jutsu hit one of the creatures straight in the back, causing it to fall down. Another began rising though, but never got a chance, as Gai punched the head that appeared, breaking it into several pieces.

"Any ideas?" Ebisu whispered as the four ninjas stood back to back, surrounded by their unusual foes.

"Yeah, get down!" Kakashi yelled, and as everyone dropped three giant fireballs went over them, destroying several golems. That was followed by an appearing of an ice boulder over another golem, effectively crashing it. The attack created a pathway, that another figure immediately used. The golems that charged at it, very intercepted. One was turned into an ice statue, another got sprayed with something that looked like acid, the third was sent on fire by a fire jutsu, while the fourth was beheaded by what seemed as a blade made of pure energy.

Another golem raised in front of an advancing figure, but only hit an afterimage, as the figure with still glowing purple eyes kept on running. His next opponent got showered by arrows from a nearby building, several of which exploded, clearing the path.

"Raaagghh!" another golem roared, as he slamed his fist into the ground, only to hit nothing, as the figure slid between it's legs, cutting both of them, with his daggers, charged with electrical charka. The figure then rolled over, reaching for something in his pocket and ended up in a crouching position a mere meter away from the robed figure, that was concentrated, manipulating the golems.

"POWER WORD ART: POWER WORD – PAIN!"

The robed figure took a step back and a spasm went through his body. The jutsu took effect and Anre knew, that every cell in the man's body right now was screaming from pain. But somehow, the man himself remained silent. He slowly reached for his hammer, and slammed it down, making Anre jump away, breaking the jutsu. Who ever this man was, he could bare with inhumane pain, without making even a sound. But Anre still got one good effect, he broke the concentration and the golems stopped moving, falling down in whatever pose they stopped in.

"Earth element: Earth animation tecknique. Level two – colossus!" the man slammed his palm on the ground and this time three giant figures raised from the ground, each more than 10 meters high.

"Whoah, big guys, I wonder if your raijin will cut those apart?" Obito pointed at the giant stone figures. Itachi after that rubbed his face, while Sasuke's eye began twitching.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are related."

One of the giants swung his arm, leveling a building, while the one in the middle stepped forward.

"Sakura, Anre, can you stop those guys for a moment?!"

"We could use some help with that!" Anre yelled as he jumped away, avoiding a giant fist. Sakura was beside him, her eyes also glowing purple. She was forced to jump down, as she was actually on the roof of the building one of the giants has just destroyed.

"I'll help." Haku ran forward.

"Kakashi, can you use the mangekyo?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, I've used sharing through out the whole battle, I am spent." Kakashi shook his head, while being supported by Ebisu.

"Damn, we are one short. Itachi certainly is capable of using amaterasu, but he will burn most of Konoha along with these things. Anyway, we do not have a choice." Sasuke and Obito nodded too each other.

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" their eyes changed shape, taking the feared three bladed shape of the most powerful sharingan known.

Anre and Sakura were busy dodging the giant fists, when help arrived.

"Ice element: ice dragon no jutsu!"

Haku's eyes dragon breathed out a cloud of smoke, freezing the legs of a central colossus. This gave Anre and Sakura an opening. They parted ways, going for the two remaining giants. Once they got closer they both took a deep breath and created a long stream of extremely hot fire, that melted the feet of the giants, causing them to stick to the ground. Once they were still two portals appeared on the chests of the two giants and the next second the mid section of them was sucked inside and disappeared, as if never existed. Raising a cloud of dust their remains fell.

"We are still one short." Sasuke rubbed his eye, as he saw the remaining giant beginning to break out of Haku's ice.

"I'll take care of it." A female voice came from behind them.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi nodded and stepped aside, letting the fifth hokage pass, leaving the ANBU that came with her behind. The colossus finally broke free and took a step forward, stomping over an advancing Tsunade, making dust fly in every direction. Several seconds later, his leg moved up a bit, revealing Tsunade, who stopped it, with her bare hands.

"GET OFF!" Tsunade pushed the leg, making the giant go off balance and fall on its back. But that small victory didn't satisfy the fifth, who jumped on the chest of the prone giant and raised her leg.

"Boom!" the heel was slammed into the chest of the giant. The next second it cracked, and crumbled.

"Who do you think you are?" Tsunade stepped out of the dust cloud, followed by others.

The man in a white robe, which by now was actually grey from all the dust took a step back, then another and finally leaped back.

"Don't you try running!" Tsunade raised her fist, but the man only shook his head and slammed his hammer into the ground, creating a shockwave, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the dust cleared they saw the man slam his palm on the ground.

"Earth element: Earth animation tecknique. Level three – TITAN!"

Konoha ninjas barely remained on their feet as a mini earthquake began. They looked in awe, as a single figure raised from the ground and now stood before them, towering over Konoha, with it's creator standing on it's head.

Anre and Sakura raised their sleeves, while Itachi and Tsunade went through hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The stone titan took several steps back as he was now opposed by a giant slug, a giant panther and two dark blue, identical looking dragons, who in unison said the same thing.

"Summoners, we honor the contract."

"Nice to see you again Tsunade." The slug spoke.

"Haha, I smell a fight and the panther would rather be damned than skip a fight."

The slug was the first to move.

"Acid slime"

The titan proved much quicker than his smaller counterparts. He easily sidestepped the acid and rushed towards Katsuyu. But when he slammed both his hands down, she broke into thousands of smaller replicas and reformed some distance away.

"SLAM." Pieces of rock flew everywhere, as a spiked tail hit the titan in the back.

"SLAM." The second dragon did the same, but this time hit the chest.

The giant moving statue took several steppes back, regaining balance, when it saw a giant cat jump at it. With a loud clash two figures collided, but the titan was too heavy to be pushed down, by an agile, but light panther, who pushed away from the titan with all four paws, leaving claw marks on the targets chest. The next second the titan jumped up, avoiding a spiked tail and kicking the dragon away, then grabbing the tail that came from the other side. He never had a chance to do anything else, as the panther jumped on it's shoulders and hit the top of the head with it's paw. The robed man was forced to retreat down to the titan's crude nose. After that the panther was shaken off, but when the titan turned around it faced two dragons, side by side. The one on the left breathed out a long stream of fire, then so did the second. The kept bombarding their opponent with fire non stop. The fire began to melt the giant stone hands, that the titan put up in defense. Finally it went into the crouching position, letting the next stream of fire pass over him. The moment was used by Tsunade, who jumped from the slug's back onto the titan's shoulder going for it's creator. The giant raised his hand, trying to rub her off, like some fly.

"SHOCKING FIST!"

Thousands of water blades, enforced by lightning hit the arm and went further into the sky. When the light disappeared the stone arm was missing from the shoulder down, like it was never there.

"BASTARD!" Tsunade jumped towards the robed man and hit him directly in the chest, feeling how his ribcage became a mass of broken bones and battered organs. The man was sent flying to the ground, while Tsunade pushed away and landed on Itachi's panther. Once she was safe, Sakura's dragon raised on his back paws and using the fact that the titan was on his knees, bit his head. Once the stone head disappeared between the powerful jaws, the dragon breather a long stream of fire, directly down, not stopping for several minutes, until the titan resembled a heap of melted rock. With effort the dragon ripped his jaws out of the melted rock and pulled back, smoke still coming from his mouth.

Several minutes later, with all the summons dismissed the group assembled at knocked off gate. Tsunade dispatched a squad of ANBU to retrieve the body of the enemy.

"Finally, it over." Sakura rubbed her shoulders, but as trying to prove her wrong a pillar of red energy raised from the other end of Konoha and took the shape of the fox head.

"Or perhaps it is only beginning." Anre muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"SEAL: RELEASE!"

Sora began screaming in pain, as Kazuma's hand left his stomack, that now had a complex black seal on it, that was rapidly fading. At the same time crimson charka began leaking out, surrounding a still screaming Sora.

"Hinata, free Ino, we will need help on this!" Naruto jumped towards Sora and grabbed his shoulders.

"Fight it! Resist!"

"This is useless, he will never be able to resist the charka of the nine-tailed fox. You've lost." Kazuma laughed, as he slumped back against a tree for support, almost completely out of charka.

"Shut up, bastard! Sora, don't listen!"

Naruto heard an explosion and several minutes later he was joined by Hinata and Ino. The blonde Yamanaka was bruised in several places, but Hinata quikly patched her not so serious wounds. Suddenly Sora raised his head, showing that his eyes were now slitted and crimson, as the blood itself. He slowly turned his shaking face to Ino and managed out a single word.

"Run."

After that Ino, Naruto and Hinata were pushed back by an immence charka output from Sora, who already was finishing forming the third tail. The process didn't stop even for a minute as the fourth tail began forming.

"RAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Sora grabbed his head and the charka raised into the air forming a pillar of crimson energy, that took the shape of a giant fox head. In the middle of that incredible vortex of energy Sora was going through an amazing, yet horrible transformation. It seemed as if his skin was being peeled off, replaced by a thick layer of dark red charka. A fourth tail raised from behind, completing a picture of a miniature Kuubi, still standing and roaring in the middle of a crimson vortex.

"Sora?" Ino whispered.

"He can't hear you Ino. The charka of a demon is poison to a human body. It drives crazy, leaving no other emotions, but pure, animalistic rage. He can't tell friend from foe and will kill us without a second thought. It takes a demon to control such charka, Sora is just a human." Naruto shook his head.

"But there has to be something we can do."

"If it comes to this I will summon the owner of that charka to take it back, but as any jinchuuriki, he will die, should it leave his body."

"There is another way."

Naruto and the girls turned around and saw Tsunade, along with Anre, Sakura, Gai, Sasuke, Itachi, Obita and Haku and a squad of ANBU.

"Another?"

"Yes, there is." One of the ANBU wearing a tiger mask stepped forward. "I can use the demon suppressing tecknique used by the first Hokage, but I will require a medium."

"A medium?"

"Yes, the necklace of the first hokage. We will have to somehow put it on the jinchuuriki. The rest leave to me."

Tsunade clutched the necklace on her chest. Long ago she promised to never give this cursed rock to anyone. The last two owner died and she didn't want another to join them. But perhaps, this time this necklace would turn out to be a blessing, not a curse, as for once it might save a life, instead of taking it.

"Do it." Tsunade took off the simple necklace, but her hand was intercepted by Ino.

"Let me. If others will manage to hold him down, I will use my telekinetic abilities to put it on Sora. Keep him occupied and he will not notice the thing."

Others nodded.

"Tsunade-sama. We might need urgent medical help after all of this and nobody but you have the experience to cure wounds that Sora might inflict in his current condition." Itachi spoke, earning a glare from Tsunade and a stiff nod after it.

"Move, we don't have much time."

"We will go first." Anre stepped forward along with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata." Once we slow him down, use anything you can to pin him down. Ino, Tiger, you will not have much time."

The four ninjas charged at Sora, who got on all fours, as the vortex around him died down. He watched as the four ninjas advanced, blue charka swirling around them, until forming either fox, or dragon features. On the run Naruto and Hinata went down on all fours, nine long blue tails of charka swaying behind them.

Sora slightly seemed to take a deep breath, and release a mighty roar, that created a powerful energy wave. Those who stayed behind charged chakra to their feet, to stay where they were. Some trees behind them fell from the power. Up in front Anre and Sakura covered themselves with their wings and drove their claws into the ground to resist the impact. Even so they were pushed back several meters, leaving deep claw marks in the ground. Naruto and Hinata jumped towards each other and began spinning. Hinata began releasing charka from her tenketsus, forming a barrier made of raw charka around herself and Naruto.

"Kaiten!"

The next moment four figures were charging again, circling the crimson figure. Sora raised his clawed hand, that now resembled a paw and made a thrusting motion. The charka, as it was alive expanded, going for Sakura, but only hit an after image. The next second blue charka claws sliced through it, severing the charka hand.

Sora roared again in blind fury and raised his fist, attempting to slam it into the ground.

"Damn it!"

Anre who put his hand in a cross shape to block the attack before it hit the ground felt as if he was hit by building. The bones in his hands screamed in pain from the power of the strike and the pressure. But as Sora attempted to strike with his other paw, he was pulled back by eighteen blue tails, wrapped around him.

"Rasengan!" both Hinata and Naruto slammed their attacks into Sora's now exposed chest, but the only thing that happened, was that Sora was pushed back several inches. He thrust his hands into the ground and immediately giant replicas shot out from under Hinata and Naruto. Sora roared in triumph and then fury, when two demon shuriken, blazing with electricity flew through the air and cut through charka paws, realizing both of his victims. The same moment Sora received a powerful strike in the back by Sakura's charka tail, that seemed to have little effect. It only angered him more, if it was possible. Sakura's purple eyes widened, as even with the time slowed she was unable to react to four crimson tails hitting her, sending flying through the air.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!" Sora turned and saw a giant water serpent launch at him. The only thing it did though, was get him wet. The water began turning into steam, from the heat generated by crimson charka.

"Naruto, the air/fire combnation!"

"Got it!"

Naruto went down on his knees, and began gathering a massive amount of wind charka over his head, that began moving around violently in a mini hurricane.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke watched closely with his sharingan, as Anre and Sakura jumped back, behind Naruto and took a deep breath.

Sora released a sonic roar again, but the trio were protected when Hinata jumped in front of them and used kaiten. A second later she jumped away. And in exactly that moment Anre and Sakura let the flames out, through the wind charka over Naruto. Two streams of extremely hot fire comblined and launched towards Sora as a hurricane of flames, that took a shape of dragon's paw. With a huge explosion the paw crashed down on Sora, creating the blast wave, that threw trees into the air. When the dust settled everyone saw Sora standing in the middle of a very wide crater, shaking his head as if dazed. He then looked up and went into a sitting position. Sora looked at Anre in pure fury and made his tails point at him. Chakra began to gather between the points of the tails, creating a ball of compressed charka. With a growl Sora opened his mouth …. And fell face down, when Naruto and Hinata pulled his back legs from under him with their tails. The next moment Anre and Sakura wrapped their spiked tails around his frontal paws and pushed them down with their claws.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as they were barely holding Sora down and wouldn't last for long.

The other were waiting for this moment, as they charged forward. Sora's chest was bound by ice chains, while Uchihas pressed him down along with others. Gai and Lee took off their weights and wrapped them around their hands, to create more pressure.

"Ino!" Tsunade commanded and the girl stretched her arm and concentrated. A green stone raised into the air and howered in mid air, until launching towards the prone demonic figure, who made another attempt to free itself, nearly shaking it's captors off.

"HIDDEN ART: DEMONIC SUPRESSION TECKNIQUE!"

Wooden pillars with black spikes raised around Sora. The Anbu launched forward and pressed his palm on Sora's back, where the green gem was barely visible among crimson charka. The next moment he jumped back, holding a long, think stream of blue charka, connected to Sora. The prone figure began struggling more, but now not from fury, but as it seemed from pain.

"Uggghh ….. I … can't …. it … doesn't …. Give in …. "

The Anbu lowered down on one knee, trying to suppress the demonic charka.

"Please, you must try." Ino pleaded.

"To …. Much .. "

It seemed as if Ino pondered over something for a second and then nodded, deciding on something. She ran towards Sora, and lowered down before him.

"Ino, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Sakura yelled, nearly realizing Sora's arm.

"Mind transfer tecknique."

Ino felt being dragged out of her own body, the true sign of her jutsu being successful.

She found herself before a burning fire temple. The gates were missing, melted by the heat. The flames seemed almost alive, flowing around the place as endless rivers of heat. Around was a sea of blue charka, fighting the flames, but their battle seemed to come at a tie, as none were getting progress. Ino looked around and runned inside the burning temple. The walls were on fire, leaving her only one narrow path to follow. Finally she made it to the large hall, in the middle of which a small boy sat, hugging his knees. He was sitting on a small island, free of the flames, that were surrounding him, slowly getting closer.

"Sora?" Ino rushed to the young man's weakened mental image.

"Who is Sora?" the boy answered not looking up.

"You are, you need to fight these fires."

"Fight it? Why, it keeps others away. Nobody comes here, so I guess it is for the better."

"But I am here."

"Why?"

"To help you. To save you."

"Help? Nobody wants to help, because nobody cares."

"That is a lie, there are many people who are trying to help you, save you, even now."

"Then where are they?"

"Outside, fighting the flames. But they will not be able to pull you out if you do not help them."

The boy slightly raised his head and as a whisper, a voice came.

"_Hold him, we need to give them more time!"_

"_C'mon, work dammit."_

"_Keep holding him, Ino will find him in there."_

"_Lee, do not let your flames of youth burn out, push him down."_

"_Keep trying, you troublesome bastard."_

"_Do it, fight it."_

The last two whispers were familiar, they caused a flood of images. Playing Shogi and loosing, training, getting pissed off by a lazy attitude, promotion to chunin, getting new metal claws. Those were followed by others, up to the image of him entered a flower shop, then by some blonde girl getting trapped in a diamong prison …..

The image of a boy was replaced by the image of the real, Sora, the young men he really was. He raised his head and looked at a girl next to him.

"Ino?"

"yeah." Ino smiled and got up from her knees. "Now get up!"

Sora looked at her and tried to stand up. For some reason he felt very weak.

"Get up, Sora!"

The young man gritted his teeth and raised his head, finally getting up. The flames around him began to stir violently, as in protest.

"Now fight and do not give up. When you win, we will meet back outside." Ino put her hands in a ram seal and smiled, as the last thing she saw inside the burning fire temple, was blue charka, swirling around Sora, pushing the flames away.

Back in the real world Ino returned to her body and immediately passed out. She never saw that Shikamaru and Asuma joined the fight. The lazy ninja was using his shadow possession on Sora, sweating from pressure, while Asuma created streams of compressed air, to help push Sora down. The air also reduced the heat that came from Sora's body.

Little by little the crimson charka began to disappear, getting pulled back into the main charka pool. Slowly it revealed Sora's body, with his outer skin layer almost completely burned away, revealing pink deeper layers. Sora wore the expression of pure pain on his face, but once the charka was pulled back he relaxed. Everyone fell down around Sora, exausted. Almost everyone also had burns from the crimson charka, especially on their hands. Haku began healing those, while Tsunade looked at Sora.

"What now?" the tiger ANBU asked. The stream of charka between him and Sora maintained. "The seal is broken, the moment I release the jutsu everything will start over.

"We need a new seal, but the only one who can do it is Jiraiya." Tsunade replied.

"Perhaps I can help. I can use the same seal I used to seal up the curse mark on Sasuke." Kakashi stepped forward, still supported by Ebisu.

"That couldn't hold the curse mark and you expect it to hold this?" Sasuke remarked from his place, as Haku worked on his hands.

"If we also apply strong charka suppression seals, we might be able to do it. We will have to limit his charka flow to a minimum. That way my seal will hold for about a week."

"Giving us plenty of time to get Jiraiya in here." Tsunade concluded. "Work."

"Try my back pocket Kakashi-san." Anre said. "I'd help, but …" Anre nodded to his hands, that were hanging limply, while Sakura checked on them. She also had a suspision that she got a broken rib, or two when Sora hit her.

Kakashi nodded and with a grunt got down on his knees, while Ebisu pulled a small brush and a small metal container with ink out of Anre's pocket. Several minutes later everything was ready.

"Seal." Kakashi completed the tecknique and pulled back.

"There, now we need to find Jiraiya."

Kazuma was limping through the forest, using every tree for support. He still couldn't believe that they managed to pull that charka back. It wasn't possible, yet it happened. But it was just a minor setback. He would return, and fulfill his mission.

"It didn't go as planned for you."

Kazuma turned around and saw three figures in black robes.

"You? What are you doing here? We must leave, ANBU will be here soon."

"Yes, that is true." One of the robed figures slightly turned his head.

"I can hear some of them coming."

"Indeed, we have the information we wanted. You were most useful Kazuma. But, you are no longer of any use. Now you are only a threat."

"What about our objective?"

"We know what we wanted. For now, lets let them live peacefully. Time will make them forget today's events and the less they suspect, the better."

"Agreed." One of the figure raised his arm.

When ANBU entered the clearing they only found the body of the former member of the 12 guardians, pinned to the tree through the chest by a metal javelin. The weird thing was that Kazuma had a long cut across the face, exactly where the eyes are.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"There, this will both hold off the charka of the nine-tails and will integrate it into Sora's own charka network. This will let a small fraction of the demonic charka to leek through if Sora will let it, but it will not be enough to form even a single tail, just a boost of energy and stamina. I copied most of the design from Garra's seal and added some enforcement seals to help it, as Gaara has only one tail worth of demonic charka, while Sora has four."

Jiraiya observed his handy work, along with Tsunade and Shizune. Sora was still sleeping, partly because of the strain on his body, partly because of the charka suppression seals that kept his charka flow to a minimum. Now the suppression seals would be taken off and Sora will be transported to a usual room in the hospital.

"So, you are completely sure about it?"

"Yes, but I will stick in the village for some time, just in case."

"that is good, but you will have to go back working with your spy network sooner or later, while Sora could use the help of a seal master at any time."

"Hmmm, yes, I agree, what do you suggest?"

Tsunade smirked and looked at her former teammate.

"How long since you picked up an apprentice?"

"Anre, why are we going to the hot springs? I could've been training right now, or going to the Ichiraku's with Gaara."

"Hot springs are a good way to relax." Anre remarked.

"The is also another reason." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Like what?!"

"Since the girls decided to have a day off there, we are going to keep an eye on him." Sasuke pointed with his thumb at something behind him. Naruto looked back and nearly fell over.

"What are we waiting for?! We must hurry!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Anre and raced off towards the hot springs, as behind them was Jiraiya, discussing something with Kakashi. Actually it was painfully obvious what the two were discussing, as they both held identical green books, that proved to be a sequel to Kakashi's favorite little orange book.

Twenty minutes later Jiraiya entered the hot springs and looked around. The only people here in the men's section were three figures, sitting in the corner. The place was filled with steam and the three figures had towels on their heads, so no wonder Jiraiya didn't recognize Naruto and his friends, who were glaring at the old sannin.

"Too perfect." Jiraiya giggled as he heard laughter from the other end of the thin bamboo wall, that was separating the bathing sections. Still giggling and blushing Jiraiya made his way to the wall and produced a small drill out of nowhere. It took him only a minute to make a small hole and begin peeking.

"Who wants the honors?" Anre whispered.

"Let me, there is a move Kakashi-sensei used on me after our mission to the wave long ago, and I was dieing to try it."

"You mean that one?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, couldn't sit for a whole day after that."

"Good luck."

Naruto slowly got up and sneaked up on Jiraiya, who was too busy peeking.

"KONOHA SECRET TAIJUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned around and saw a blonde with whisker marks launch at him.

"YAOOOOWWWW!" Jiraiya flew into the air, holding his violated rear. With a splash he landed on the other end of the hot springs, earning a loud scream from the women there.

"What do you think you are doing brat?! Do you know how violating it is to do this to a grown man?"

"Ahem?"

Jiraiya felt killer intent directed at him as he slowly turned around. He saw four young women around him, wearing towels. Others have already escaped, yelling about perverted old men.

"You know, it is not very nice to peek Jiraiya-sama." Sakura started, earning a nod from Hinata, who had her byakugan turned on. Jiraiya also saw that small lumps of ice forming around Haku and instantly melting from the heat. In the middle stood Ino and what she was holding made Jiraiya sweat like crazy.

"Yeah, we feel very violated. We are actually so upset, that we are thinking of using this little gadget here, to …. you know ….. 'snip, snip'."

Ino snipped the giant scissors she was holding, a couple of times, pointing them at Jiraiya's most sacred place.

"NOOOO!" the old pervert made like a cockroach and climbed over the wall, screaming and begging for mercy. He went into the corner of the springs and sat there, hugging his knees and whispering something like 'never peeking on those four' and 'giant scissors of doom'.

In the other corner the trio sat, laughing at Jiraiya and congratulating each other on the job well done. Suddenly they saw Sakura peek over the wall and give them a victory sign.

"Thanks guys. Too bad Tsunade-sama wasn't here." Sakura disappeared behind the wall again, as everyone on both sides began laughing again.

"Ughhh, my head." Sora woke up with a terrible head ache. But as he tried to rub it, he found out, that his whole body was in pain.

"Hey, hey, don't move." Sora felt being pushed back. He blinked several times and recognized a blonde over him.

"You have numerous injuries, so please, don't move, I really don't want to strap you to the bed."

"Ino?"

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised, I am a medic and you are in a hospital, jeez."

"Uh-huh." Sora nodded dumbly and winced. "What happened? I remember everything, but it is like I dream, or rather a nightmare."

"That man, who ever he was released the seal on you, that contained four tail worth of kuubi's charka. It has been resealed, by I know little about how, as Jiraiya of the sannin handled the sealing. But I know all about your injuries and trust me, Sakura, Hinata with their husbands did a number on you, before pinning you down, though, so did you."

"I don't remember."

"Naturally, you were taken over. Naruto explained that demonic charka is practically poison to a human body if it is not controlled by our own charka. So, it practically burned your outer skin layer as an acid. Add to this the fact that the attacks that hit you tore even through the demonic charka and injured your actual body. You have 5 broken ribs, a crack in your skull, damaged artheries, bone shards in your thigh and overstrained tenketsus. You've been out for a week, and I think that even with the therapy you will spend here some time. So, get used to me, as we will meet very often from now on."

"Well, the last part wasn't so bad, I guess."

"Well naturally." Ino giggled and swayed her hips in a seductive pose, but then again looked at the charts.

"Hmm, now that you are awake I think we will have to start giving you an increased dose of painkillers."

"That wouldn't be so bad, my head is killing me."

"That is not what painkillers are for." Ino put her hand on Sora's forehead matter of factly and it began glowing green. Immidiately the pain went away.

"The painkillers are because you lost all of your outer skin layer. It is not serious actually, new skin will reform soon, without any scarring, but it sure is painful. Your muscles are also damaged, all over the body the tendons are nearly torn, so expect a long way till full recovery."

"That's a drag."

"Shikamaru's rubbing in on you?"

"You tend to pick something up after hanging around that lazy bum. But he is smart, that is a fact."

"Yeah, I should know, I was his teammate. I overheard that you will be having a new master by the way."

"A new master?"

"Yes. Imagine, Jiraiya of the sannin. I think he will teach you the art of seals, because of the one on you right now."

"I see. Hope he isn't some idiot, or a nutcase."

"Ummmm ……. "

At that moment a crow flew slowly in front of the window and cried something very similar to: "stupid, stupid."

"…. He is a pervert who rights the famous porn novels the Icha Icha series. Naruto actually calls him Pervy sage."

"Why me?" Sora slumped back, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sorry. But think on the bright side, he is a sannin."

"Man, the legendary trio is a bunch of nutcases. A perverted hermit that writes smut, a pale snake traitor with an obsession over young bodies and an old medic, who happens to be a gambler and a drunk with a nasty temper. Please, tell me I am not going to go crazy when I get to their age."

"Ummm, it is up to you, and Tsunade-sama isn't that bad. She by the way treated your wounds after one of the ANBU suppressed the demonic charka." Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Hnnn. Maybe. She is a great medical ninja. But she still has awful habits and a nasty temper."

"You are not exactly mister politness you know."

"Well, I do not deny it, I am straightforward."

"You don't say. Anyway, rest up. I'll come back later." Ino put the charts on the table by the bed and went to the door.

"Ino ….. thanks for coming after me…. Back there."

Ino turned around with wide eyes and then smiled.

"Welcome. If you must know, I asked to be your doctor. Bye."

Ino left, as Sora nearly chocked from surprise.

Tsunade entered the basement of the hospital, where a not as pleasant, but still a very important procedure took place. Tsunade entered one of the rooms, where she found Shizune and a group of medics, surrounding two bodies, covered by white sheets. Large blood stains were covering the once white material, but it was understandable, due to what happened here.

"Shizune, report."

Tsunade's apprentice walked away from the medics and approached her master, picking up several charts from a nearby table.

"Start from Kazuma." Tsunade ordered.

"Hmmm. His body is not much of a mystery. Well trained, good reflexes. No sign of bloodlines, or any medical involvement in his body. No bio engeneriing, no signs of being under effect by any unknown drugs. Absolutely clean. Has an old, long, thin scar across the chest and signs of old broken bones. Those injuries are explained by Asuma's report and are old enough to be caused by the old incident with the riot of the part of the twelve guardians."

Shizune stopped for a second and took another chart.

"He died from the javelin, that went directly through his solar plexus. The death wasn't instant, so he suffered for several minutes, minimum. His eyes were cut out while he was still alive and we never found them. The javelin has no traces of poison on it. We let the weapon experts take it. That is about it."

"Hmm, so nothing special except for the way he was killed. Brutal, but I won't say he never deserved it. Next."

Shizune took another chart and this looked to have a lot more information.

"The second body is quite am mystery Tsunade-sama. We never managed to identify him as no records hold any information on him, nor the symbol that was on his robe. As for his body …. Here is where the strange things begin. First of all his eyes, there are none."

Tsunade nearly chocked. "What do you mean, none?"

"I mean, what I mean. He had no eyes. By the looks of it, they were amputated the same way as Kazuma's, almost immediately after he was born. That man was blind almost all of his life. On the other hand, his other senses were at an inhumane level. His sense of smell and hearing were at a very high level and not naturally. The charka system around his ears and nose is totally different from that, other people have. He also has almost ten times as many receptors all over his body, meaning that he could sense even the slightest vibrations of the earth. In a way, he was like a walking sonar. With senses on such a level, no wonder he had no problem in a fight. His muscles are also unnatural. He most certainly was under the effect of some kind of unknown chemicals. His reflexes and muscle development is unique and terrifying, as with these kinds of changes he was most likely in constant pain, as his body couldn't relax. That explains why Anre's jutsu didn't affect him, he simply could endure. With such senses he also most likely couldn't sleep, without special medicine. Such changes also limited his agility and increased his body weight. Nothing on his weapon, so we also sent it to the experts. He died from your strike Tsunade-sama. When you hit him you broke his ribs, and one of them pierced his heart. When he fell down from that height, he also broke his back and neck, so no way he had a chance to survive. Yet, the damage he suffered is not as intense as the damage another person would suffer."

Sundae listened very carefully. "Is that all?"

"For now, we are still not finished with him completely."

"Good, I want the detailed report once you finish, this is very disturbing, as even Jiraiya is unaware of his identity and the origins of that symbol. One thing is certain, there are more of them. It is no coincidence, that Kazuma's eyes very destroyed the same way."

Shizune nodded and went back to the table. Tsunade sighed and left the room. She already had the report from the weapon specialists, who found nothind special, except both weapons the got were made of charka sensitive metal by a real master. This all was very disturbing, as in meant, that the enemy had access to both unique medical tecknologies and great financial resources.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, Ebisu-sensei, what kind of mission are we going to do today?" Konohamaru grinned and jumped around, earning a disapprooving look from Hanabi. Shibo as usually didn't react in any way. He also had his own problems, like arms and legs threatening to fall off from all the training he went though thanks to Gai and his overly eager student. It is not as if didn't pay off, but Shibo wondered if those two knew the meaning of the words 'limit' and 'common sense'.

"Oh, I think you will like it, even if it is a D-rank."

"A d-rank, again? Why, I mean we did miss all the recent action, so why not give us something more challenging."

"Sorry Konohamaru, but this one is actually important."

"What is it, if it is a d-rank, and still important?" Hanabi asked.

"See that?" Ebisu pointed at the remains of the titan, still towering over the gates. The heap of half melted rock was not so far away from the city wall and still resembled a huge stone man on his knees, but the features were almost completely melted, not to mention they were crude from the start.

"So? What that heap of molten rock has to do with us?"

"Tsunade-sama decided, that it would make a great frontal outpost, as it is towering over the whole village and is almost the same height as the hokage mountain. Out mission is to use these …." Ebisu pulled out a big roll of explosive tags: "…… to make the top flat, so that it would be possible to build the necessary structures there. It will also be good training, as we will have to use charka to scale that ….. errrr …. Mountain. But just in case, we will use safety ropes."

"Why? Me and Shibo learned the tree walking and Hanabi already knew it."

"Just in case any of you forgets and runs out of charka." Ebisu smiled. Konohamaru also noticed the both his teammates were looking at him.

"What?"

Konohamaru looked puzzled and then even more puzzled when his teammates shook their heads and kept on walking.

"Soon they made it to the gate, that was being reconstructed. Near the chunin post they saw two figures talking to the chunins.

"So, it seems we missed the action Kankoruo." The young lady with her hair tied into two buns leaned back on the constructing beam. Both she and her partner had three big scrolls strapped to their backs. The girl also had a small bag with scrolls strapped to her thigh.

"Yeah, must've been something. Would be great to test the modifications we made in real battle."

"We can't have everything. Besides, it would also be a shame if would brake the puppets in the first battle."

"We wouldn't if would've used them perfectly."

"Maybe, we will never know it now."

"Stop being philosophical, Tenten, it doesn't really suit you."

"Being bossy again?"

"No." the young man in a black jumpsuit crossed his arms on his chest. It was hard to read the expression on his face under all the war paint he had on.

"Thought so." The girl made a triumphant smirk.

"Good day, Tenten-san, Kankoruo-san." Ebisu nodded to the two as the chunin at the post checked their papers.

"Hello, nice to see you …. Ebisu-san." The girl answered, while her partner gave a short nod. Just then the chunin gave Ebisu the checked passes and Ebisu led his team through the gate.

"Who were those two?" Hanabi asked.

"Those two are the only two puppet users in Konoha. They are currently looking for new candidates and I've heard that some of the new genin could be taken into the program."

"Puppet users?" hanabi raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. It is a very difficult art to master. They use special puppets of different shapes and sizes to fight instead of them in battle. Puppets are not alive, so many jutsus that work only on people or life objects will be useless against them. You can't really blind, or poison a puppet. The puppet users are very cunning, their mechanical creations are filled with secret compartments, making their puppets unpredictable. Poison and poisonous gasses are also common among them. They certainly are not without weaknesses, but in battle they are not someone you would like to go against."

"Impressive." Shibo stated in his still calm state.

"more like creepy." Hanabi muttered.

"I agree, it is intimidating, but that only proves the effectivness of this fighting method." Shibo talked again.

Soon the group left the cover of the trees and entered a clearing. Actually it wasn't a real clearing, but a circle of burned and scorched ground, left when the dragon breathed fire directly down. The fire didn't even leave much of the trees, only the burned remains of the stumps could be seen.

"We are here." Ebisu said as he and his team came up to the base of the huge half melted statue in the center. Everyone raised their head and looked at the top.

"It looks smaller from afar." Konohamaru rubbed his head.

"the magnitude of the battle must have been …. Enormous."

"Geez, whatever gave you that idea?" konohamaru said sarcastically.

"Ok, lets get going, we have work to do."

"Ouch!" Sora was walking with the help of Ino, who was gently supporting him.

"Easy now, one step at a time."

Sora nodded and gritted his teeth. It was two days since he began walking around, but he still tired out quickly. The demonic charka did quite a bit of damage, but he couldn't really complain, considering who was helping him.

"Ok, now lets get back."

Relieved Sora slumped back to the bed. Just then the door opened and a tall man with a short beard entered the room, with a bundle in his hands.

"May I?"

"Asuma-sensei! Certanly, come on in." Sora nad Ino both smiled.

"Don't yell, it is too troublesome." Asuma was followed by an always lazy Shikamaru, who yawned after looking around.

"What was that?" Ino appeared next to Shikamaru and gave him a glare.

"Errr … nothing." Shikamaru took a step back and muttered under his nose: "troublesome woman."

"I heard that!"

"Troublesome."

"Say that word one more time and Sora wil have a roommate." Ino hissed.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but then closed it, as he decided that saying the word out loud was too troublesome.

"Asuma-sensei, you know there is no smoking in the hospital." Ino now turned to her former sensei.

"Yeah, yeah, how troub …… inconvenient." Asuma put the cigarette out and threw it into the trash can.

"So, how are you? Feeling better?" Shikamaru sat down next to Sora's bed.

"Umm, better I guess, ask the doctor here." Sora pointed to the blonde.

"I think there is no need. We visited you several days ago, but you were sleeping like a log. Man, I would've given anything for an opportunity to sleep for several days straight."

"You sure?" Sora said sarcastically.

Shikamaru lowered his head understanding that he said the thing he shouldn't have. He also felt a glare from Ino.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Being you is just too troublesome."

"ohh, I give up. Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it?"

"you are hopeless."

Asuma looked amused watching the scene. "Here, they got damaged in the fight, so I got them repaired." Asuma handed Sora the bundle. Inside where his metal claws, shining like new.

"thanks, this means a lot to me."

"Hey, no problem. By the way, did any of you figure the answer to my question?" Asuma smiled.

"I have my ideas." Sora said suddenly. Asuma looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "spill."

"Well, you said that the king is something, that without it Konoha would die. If we look at Konoha like at a tree, then that part would be it's roots."

"Hehe, nice idea, but no entirely correct. The roots are important, yes. They are the beginning, but hey are not what help the tree live on. The roots are not the things that start the new circle of life. They just do their work and that is it."

"then what? Leaves?" Ino suggested and realized that she was close, seeing a light in Asuma's eyes.

"Children." Shikamaru said. "they are the leaves."

"yes, right you are Shikamaru. The children of Konoha are the king. As any tree without new leaves would die, no matter how strong it's roots are will die. So will Konoha die without the new generations, that are stronger then those before them."

A silence raised as everyone pondered over the answer.

"too much botany, it is too …. "

"have something against botany?" Ino appeared before Shikamru again.

"No, nothing." Shikamaru remembered the Yamanaka family business and gulped. "Jeez I do not envy you Sora."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ino glared at Shikamaru again, but it didn't escape Asuma's eyes, that both Sora and the blonde were blushing.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from outside. Everyone rushed to the window and saw smoke rise from the top of the half melted titan. Ten minutes later Ino was called downstairs and saw the reason for that explosion. On the table sat Konohamaru in almost destroyed clothes. He was covered in black ashes and looked battered. Half of his blue scarf was missing and from the remains smoke was rising. Ino immediately started working.

"Konohamaru, I told you to wait for my signal to detonate the notes." Ebisu shook his head.

"Sorry sensei." Konohamaru caughed out a cloud of smoke.

"So, how did the training go?" Tsunade asked the two nijas in front of her.

"Rather well. We made some good modifications, and are eager to test it."

"that will have to wait."

"Huh, why?" Kankoruo asked.

"I promised you candidates for the puppet mastery program. I managed to pick three, from the list of this and previous year genin. Test them."

"Well, it is about time. Heh, soon Konoha will have it's own puppet brigades." Tenten smiled and took the folders.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, you've finished with the last assighment?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, that seemed never to be ending.

"Yes, we did." Ebisu reported.

"No problems?"

" …….. none, Tsunade-sama?"

"If you don't count the idiot blowing himself up." Hanabi whispered to herself and glanced at Konohamaru, who was somehow trying to hide behind his new scarf.

"I see. Well, I had other information, but you are better to know, you are their teacher Ebisu, so I will let it slide. I can gice you another long term d-rank if you accept."

"errr, I am afraid I have to decline Tsunade-sama."

"How so?" Ebisu noticed that his genin were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Chunin exams will start soon, I would like to have some time to increase the training of my team. I am planning to nominate them?"

"I see, nominating rookies becomes contagious. You request is reasonable, hmmm. Fine, you and your team are free from the missions until after the chunin exams, but except good performance. There are bound to be many teams this time in the hidden rock village. Our reputation is at stake, so train them well."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Chunin exams, chunin exams, we are going to the chunin exams!" Konohamaru made a silly dance around his team, while they went to their training field.

"Stop doing that, you are giving me a headache." Hanabi buped Konohamaru on the head, making him stop goofing aroung.

"Oww, you could've just asked."

"And what fun would that be?"

"You telling me it is fun hitting me?" Konohamaru immediately went back to his hyperactive mood.

"No, but watching you react is very amusing."

"ughhh, sometime I'll get you for that."

"Keep dreaming. Anyway, what will you teach us Ebisu-sensei?"

"Yeah, what ,what?"

Shibo looked at Konohamaru and shook his head, effectively making the boy go silent.

"If you hope for new teckniques, then certainly, you will need a better arsenal to perform well, but jutsus are not the only thing you will have to learn. My first question, what are the ninja ranks in the village."

"That's easy, genin, chunin, jounin, hokage and the special security force – ANBU." Konohamaru grinned.

"More or less correct. Now, who is chunin, what is different between a chunin and a genin, or a jounin?"

"Also easy, chunin is a mid rank ninja, above genin and below jounin."

"No, that is putting it too simply Konohamaru. A genin is a lowest rank ninja, not mature enough to go on mission alone or manage without the help of a higher ranking ninja. That is why all genin are made into teams and that is why every team is given a trustworthy jounin instructor, not only to be a trainer, but sort of a mentor. Being a part of a team teaches teamwork and having an instructor teaches you to follow orders, something you have some trouble with Konohamaru." Ebisu smirked and readjusted his glasses in his usual manner.

"that is a genin. Chunin is a ninja who did not only prove his skill and power, but who also showed his maturity and leadership skills. He must show his devotion to the village, his rational side and his moral standards. An always goofing around ninja, or someone who doesn't care for his teammates would not be promoted. A chu …"

"Hey, how did boss get promoted then, he is goofier then I am!" Konohamaru yelled.

"How he acts during his free time is one thing, but you have never seen him during a serious mission Konohamaru, so you are not to judge. Now, going back to where I was … ah, yes. Chunin is expected to be able to lead other on a mission, to command a squad of other shinobi. But, unlike a jounin, who is an elite ninja of the highest standard, he is not considered all that powerful. Here you are right, most chunin are between genin and jounin in the standard of skill. Certanly that is a very crude measurement, as there are children in this world, with the power worthy of a kage. Jounins are also often specialize in different fields and are considered officers on the battlefield. They do not do missions lower then B-rank and are as I said, an elite, meaning that they surpass all other ninjas in the village except for the hokage, and have considerable expertise. Now, why do I tell you all this?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru began thinking, but Shibo already had an answer.

"You wanted us to see, that being a chunin is a lot more then learning new moves, thus we should be ready to learn a variety of lessons."

"Correct as always, Shibo. I also want to train you, because chunin exams are not just a simple fight. You must remember, that sometimes … " Ebisu's face darkened. "….. sometimes genin die during those exams. Sometimes, they are forced to kill. You have to be ready for that also."

Tsunade looked over the four people in front of her. A team that hasn't failed a single mission so far and had exceptional record. Several S-rank and numerous A and B rank missions, several S-rank opponents, including several members of the Akatsuki on their list. The first stable 4 man squad in Konoha and all of the ninja villages. A new concept that paid off greatly.

"My team is in your presence as you requested hokage-sama." Anre gave a slight bow, along with his teammates.

"I can see that. I have a mission for you, A-rank. But it is not a usual mission."

"Please specify."

Tsunade nodded and took a rather big folder off her desk. "A new ninja village is being formed in the land of steel."

"A new village?"

"Yes, exactly. It is rumored to be named the village hidden in the ashes."

"Not a very welcoming name." Naruto remarked.

"Yes, but that is not important. What is, is that a new village is a new player on the political field. We need to know their intentions and power. Perhaps it would be worth to accept that village and thus establish good relationship. Your mission is to locate that village and learn as much as possible about it. Their plans, strength, numbers, anything that might be useful."

"Any information that might be useful?"

"Yes, here is a map of the land of steel. We marked the place of village's most likely location, or rather the radius it could be in. Nothing on it's defenses. If you find them, try to approach peacefully, showing our peaceful intentions, but be on your guard. Your team was chosen because of your high survival abilities, but remember to be catious."

"We understand, hokage-sama."

The group was hopping through the trees, covering terrain quikly. For a ninja this was the best way of travel, quick, economical, quiet.

"We will get to the border of the land of fire by evening and make camp. After that, we will have to cross the land of plains, so I hope you all are up to a marathon." Anre rolled up and pocketed the map.

"If it must be done." Shino stated, and kept silently jumping from a branch to a branch.

"Afraid so. The land of plains has no forests on it's territory."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, looking suspicious.

"The map says so."

"And it is called the land of plains for a reason I guess." Sakura remaked from the other side.

"Hey, the name means nothing, we are going the land of steel, so what, everything is made of steel there?"

"No, from the information Tsunade-sama gave us, it is clear that the land of steel is famous for it's metal production. Actually all of out kunai and shuriken are made from the metal imported from that country. The caravans are regular, but we have to spend a great deal of resources to protect them, as we are the nearest shinobi village to the land of steel. If they will get a good ninja village capable to take some of that strain on their shoulders, we would benefit greatly."

"That is one of the reasons for this investigation mission." Shino talked again after Anre went silent.

"What do we know about the land of steel?" Sakura asked. "Any information we have would be useful."

"It is not a very welcoming place. Most of the country is covered in volcanos, but only one in the north is active. The magma that covered the land several hudred years ago is rich with minerals, necessary for the production of steel. The volcanic activity gives the source of energy for that production. So it is basically a mining and steel manufacturing country. Most of the population is working there. The only place that is never visited by the locals is the terrain around the active volcano. That is where we are going, since that is the best place to put a hidden village."

"that would also explain it's name." Sakura nodded.

"Exactly."

As Anre planned the reached the border by the evening. A it was warm without a single cloud they didn't bother to set up tents. After a short supper the four people went to sleep, feeling safe behind a layer of traps and ever vigilant and almost unseen friends, that came from the Aburame among them.

The next morning they set off running across the land of plains that was … well one big plain. Anre checked the compass every hour to make sure they were running in the correct direction. The ran in a moderate speed, as to save energy. It was a long way, so no speed close to what Gai or lee were pulling off. To make it worse it was very hot. Luckily everyone wore clothes made of the material that prevented heat exchange with the air, but they could still feel the heat. By the end of the day the surrounding area began to change rapidly, until the Konoha shinobi saw the first peak of the volcano raise from behind the horizon.

They made settled for the night in a small cave near the base of the volcano. This time they kept watch and didn't rely on the traps. This was the territory of another ninja village and it would be a disaster if their member would get injured by a trap, while being on a patrolling mission.

Naruto woke up from the buzzing of an insect over his ear and since it was Shino's watch, he immediately pulled out his knuckle blade.

"Stay still until you hear my signal." Naruto heard a faint whisper from Anre's direction and understood that it was directed to both him and Sakura. Shino's figure was still standing calmly near the enterance to the cave.

Suddenly several figures jumped down and two of the tackled Shino down, but he suddenly exploded in a cloud of insects, that formed a wave, throwing the attackers back.

"Now!"

Naruto jumped up and immediately charged at one of the surprised foes. He sweapt the legs from under his foe. The prone figure pulled out a kunai, but immediately was left with only a handle as Naruto's blade cut through it, being charged with wind charka. The next second the same blade was pressed against the person's throat. Anre pulled out a demon shuriken and charged it with lightning charka illuminating the area. Sakura was behind him, aiming an arrow at one of the figures, while Shino appeared next to her in a swirl of insects.

"Wait, stand down, we don't want to fight!" one of attackers yelled and put away the kunai he was holding.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

It was silent. Two groups of ninjas were standing face to face and the only thing that was illuminating the picture was blue lightning, that was cracking lightly, spinning along with the blades of a demon shuriken. Behind was a man on his back, with another man sitting on his chest and pressing a weapon to his throat.

"We swear we have no ill intentions." The leader of the foreign ninjas spoke again, raising his arms in a peaceful gesture. Slowly Anre let the lightning fade and then packed up his shuriken with a flick of his wrist.

"Release him Naruto, I believe it was a misunderstanding."

Naruto nodded and pulled his blade away. Once he got up, he helped his opponent on his feet.

"No hard feelings, eh?"

The man nodded quickly and returned to his comrades, who visibly relaxed after that.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing in the land of steel?"

"We are a team of shinobi, from the village hidden in the leaves. We are here to investigate the rumors of a new ninja village forming."

The foreign ninjas shared a look and then their leader spoke again.

"Those rumors are true, we are a patrol squad from the village hidden in the ashes. What is your mission exactly?"

"Our mission is to determine the truth behind the rumors, locate the hidden village if those rumors are true and establish first connections if the village is ready to settle matter peacefully. We are not diplomats, but as any high ranking ninjas, we have the right to represent our village."

"I see, I guess we should've expected other ninja villages sending ninjas here to scout, but no so soon."

"You underestimate our spy network, no details, classified."

"I understand. My name is Sakichi Rouko, I am a chunin of the village hidden in the ashes. There are four other chunin here with me."

"Rakizi Anre, captain of the special jounin squad."

"Jounin, Konoha does take these thing seriously." Rouko's teammates took a careful step back.

"A new ninja village is a very serious matter, especially considering how close to us you are."

"Ummm ….. I guess we should take you to the village, I guarantee your safety. We need to wait till morning, the terrain here is tricky and we might run into other patrols and I wouldn't want a misunderstanding to happen."

"Agreed." Anre nodded. "Naruto, make a fire, might as well get something to eat as we wait till morning."

Several minutes later a rather large campfire was made and the ninjas settled around it. Konoha ninjas and those from the new village sat in two separate groups, looking over each other. The ninjas from the Ashes wore standard to every shinobi attire, vests, kunai and shuriken holders, forehead protectors. But unlike Konoha shinobi, who wore mostly green and blue, these guys wore grey and red. Their forehead protectors had a symbol that locked like a crumbled rock, engraved on them. The looked over Konoha ninjas with interest as well. For starters the group looked a bit young, but the memory of their teammate nearly loosing his head in a matter of second was still fresh. Konoha ninjas soon pulled out bentos with food and began eating. The scene made those from the new village pull out their rations as well. They weren't really hungry, but eating calmed the nerves.

The night was spent in an uncomfortable silence, but with the first signs of sunlight the ninjas set off. The terrain was indeed tricky, as any mountain terrain was, but the red and grey ninjas easily found their way, circling the canyons and volcano peaks. Soon Anre's team saw a pillar of smoke rise. That followed by the scene of a rather big volcano. As the ninjas got closer the Konoha shinobi were greeted by a very interesting scene. They stopped by a huge canyon and in front of them was a layer of ashes, clearly from the mouth of the volcano. Air torrents in the canyon were unnaturally strong and practically created a barrier, that looked like an ash storm.

"Impressive."

"We are called a village hidden in the ashes for a reason." Rouku smircked. Then he went through hand seals and came closer to the barrier. Immidiately the storm cleared in the section before him and a solid metal bridge appeared. Once the air cleared Anre and his team saw a large settlement on the other side of the canyon. Even from afar you could see that some buildings were still in the process of construction, but it was still impressive.

While walking over the bridge they saw that the streets were busy with people, hurrying on their daily tasks.

Just as the group crossed the bridge they were surrounded by another group of shinobi, all in battle stances.

"Who are you?!" one of them demanded.

"Relex, relax, they are with us, they are representatives of Konoha." Rouko stepped forward and waived his hands defensevly.

"I don't care, foreign armed ninjas are not allowed into the village, what were you thinking?"

"We have no ill intentions." Anre stepped forward next to Rouko. "We are here to make first, peaceful contact."

"You were not asked foreigner, now shut up and drop your weapons."

"You are being irrational and if you think that we will disarm ourselves you are gravely mistaken." Anre took a step back to his team.

"Then you are stupid. Pin them down boys and bring them in for questioning." The man pulled Rouko to the side, while his ninjas circled the Konoha shinobi, who now were standing back to back. He slammed Rouko at the wall and held firmly with his large hands.

"You are what? Stupid? Did your mother drop you when you were a child? We can not allow others into the village, what if they are spyes, or worse, assasins?!!" Rouko watched with wide eyes past the his seniour officer, who smircked, hearing the sound of fighting from behind. That smirk faded though, when he saw one of his man slamming into the wall next to him and then sliding down. After him another came flying, only this one came crushing upside down and ended up in a heap over his comrade.

"What the … ?" the man turned around and saw the most of his men where on the ground. One was pinned to the wall with arrows by the clothes. Next to him was another, pinned in a similar manner by two daggers. Two were running around itching like crazy. Soon they dropped to the ground and began rolling around. Members of Rouko's team were staying out of the fight, but still pulled out kunai just in case.

"ENOUGH!"

A thundering voice made the remaining ninjas back away, while Anre and his team slid back and ended in a defensive back to back position.

"What is the meaning of this?" A tall man with a short brown beard appeared in the street.

"Excuse us council member Tosu, but these foreigners tried to infiltrate the village and I ordered my men to disarm them."

"Is that true?" the man turned to Anre.

"We are indeed foreign ninjas, that part is true. But we never tried to infiltrate your village. We were sent here to determine the rumors of the formation of a new ninja village and if true, learn of your intentions. We met Rouko-san's patrol team when we made camp on the border of the land of steel. He offered to take us here. When we came we were surrounded by more of your ninjas and ordered to surrended our weapons like some criminals. Once we refused we were attacked.

"That true?" Tosu turned to Rouko, who only nodded, still standing against the wall.

"Captain, when we place you in charge of the village security, it doesn't mean that you have to treat anyone who comes as an enemy. How should we establish connections if you arrest anyone who comes." The captain gritted his teeth, back away, after giving a slight, barely visible bow.

"I am sorry for what happened it was a misunderstanding." Tosu came closer to Anre, who sheathed his sword.

"I understand, being a new village might get a bit …. jumpy."

"Indeed, but whatever you want to speek about will have to wait I am afraid. We are a new village, there are still lots of organization questions we should settle, so why not meet tomorrow, by that time I will make the necessary adjustments to my schedule."

"As you wish …. " Anre looked questionably.

"Call me Tosu, I am the member of a three man council that runs our village."

"Honor to meet you."

"Likewise. Rouko, as you know these people, show them to our hotel, I'll stay here to settle things."

Anre pulled his dagger out, releasing a ninja pinned by them and followed Rouko, along with his team. Once they left Tosu grabbed the captain by the collar and pulled him around the corner.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed.

"But sir, your orders …. "

"When I say that any foreigner entering the village has to die, do it quickly. They must not live until morning, do I make myself clear?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anre's eyes shot open. He slowly got up and rubbed his left arm. He saw Sakura sleeping next him peacefully, still in her ninja attire. They left their suits on, just in case, because being inside an unpredictable village was a risk.

With a grunt Anre made it to the window, that overlooked the village. He could see the storm of ashes swirling around the town. In the darkness it resembled a swarm of angry insects, waiting to attack the village sleeping as an unsuspecting victim. He rubbed his hand again, fighting the unwelcome memories. Fire, blade, rain, pain. Suddenly he felt warm hands around him.

"Hurts again?"

"Sometimes. It forces to remember things I'd rather forget."

"Forget, it is the past."

Anre felt warmth spread over his left hand, killing the numb pain in it. The green light produced by medical charka illuminated his face, not covered by his usual mask or hood.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, you always make it better."

"I try my best."

"That is more then enough. You know if I had a choice to change the past I wouldn't change anything. Naruto is right, you are strong only if you care for others. And the care you get in return is worth a bit of pain."

"You like being philosophical." Sakura smiled and stopped Anre's answer with a kiss. Suddenly she felt pulled down by her husband and then heard the window break. On auto pilot they grabbed their gear and jumped out of the broken window, before the explosive tags that were attached to the kunai detonated.

They landed in the street, soon next to them landed Shino and Naruto, who's clothes were a bit damaged due to the explosion. Looking around they saw that they were surrounded by ninjas, all armed. In front of them stood a captain from before, who eyed them hatefully.

"Kill them." He ordered and stepped back, allowing his men to charge at Konoha ninjas. The first line of attackers were met by a cloud of insects, through which several arrows flew out, followed by two demon shuriken, blazing with electrical charka. The arrows hit two if the enemy ninjas, while the shuriken cleaved through their ranks, making them either drop, or jump aside. Those who were not quick enough lost either their legs and arms, or got cleaved in half. With a loud 'BOOM' the shuriken crashed into the building on the other end of the street. The wounded ninjas immediately got attacked by Shino's bugs.

"Fire element: Molten flamethrower no jutsu." Several ninjas declared and cleared the way through the bug cloud. Immidiately they charged and soon pinned Anre and his team down. With bloodlust in his eyes one of the enemys raised his kunai and plunged it directly into Sakura's eye and then jumped back in shock. Sakura turned into a cloud of pink sakura petals. A beautiful sight, until the petal connected with the man's skin and began eating through it as a strong acid. The man began rolling on the ground, until one of other ninjas released the genjutsu over him. Around similar things happened. Anre turned to water, Shino into a another cloud of bugs, that immediately pushed one of the enemy ninjas down, Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke, but not before slitting the throat of two attackers.

"Where are they?"

"Up there!" one of the ninjas pointed at four figures jumping from roof to roof not to far away. Just as he said that a harmless discarded kunai under his legs disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by an explosive note. He only managed to shoot his comrades a helpless look, before the note detonated, throwing pieces of his corpse all over the street.

That bough Anre and his team some time, but suddenly in their way a dozen of ninjas appeared, all wearing bright red masks.

"Careful, this might be their variant of ANBU." Anre warned and was forced to immediately block a katana strike with his own sword. Sakura threw several kunai into the air, that landed all around the place. Shino got sliced in half, but his remaines turned to bugs and were incinerated by a fire jutsu. While the man in the mask was busy, Shino drove a kunai into the man's head and then pulled it out with a sickening sound. Sakura was chased around by three men at the same time, but she was constantly appearing on the other side of the roof. One of her targets already was on his back, drowning in his own blood, as an arrow was stuck in his neck. No matter what jutsus they used the pink haired target was too elusive. Anre and Naruto were fending off the rest, fighting back to back. Anre already separated one of the foes from his own arms, while Naruto introduced another to the rasengan, sending a body with a nice hole in the chest flying off the roof.

"We must get out of here, now!" Anre yelled ducking a lightning jutsu along with Naruto.

"Rain of metal no jutsu." One of the men declared and pulled out a hunk of metal, that exploded, showering Anre and Naruto in metal shards, that dug deep into their backs. They managed to evade most, but it stung real bad. The man nodded, satisfied and then fell down without a word, revealing Sakura with charka scalpels charged. Behing her Shino sent his bugs at another enemy, while he himself blocked a kunai with his own and threw the enemy over his shoulder on the roof. The impact most likely broke the man's back as a loud crack could be heard, but just then Shino received a piercing hit at his leg. One of the enemyes threw a spear, that hit Shino in his knee, making the Aburame drop down. The attacker was then hit by an electrical discharge from Anre and fell down, burned to a crisp. Naruto slumped Shino over his shoulder, while Shino himself still controlled his insects. Finally four Konoha ninjas ended up on the edge of the roof, surrounded by their masked foes, now much less in numbers. But Anre and his team were all blooded, bruised and tired, Sakura was almost out of arrows, Anre lost his hood, while Shino finally lost consciousness.

"Sakura, get Voranan in here, we have to leave, I'll cover."

The pink haired young woman nodded and jumped down, going through handseals, followed by Naruto, who was still holding Shino. With a corner of his eye Anre saw other enemyes coming their way and then saw the masked nins charge aswell, so he took a deep breath and jumped back into the emptiness. In mid air he released a stream of fire, that reduced the three men in front to a heap of burning bones. The remaining rushed to the edge and then took several shocked steppes back, as Anre, Sakura and Naruto appeared before them, standing on the back of a giant winged serpent, that flapped it's wings and turned around, slamming it's spiked tail into the building, causing the ninjas in red masks to fall down, as the roof crumbled under them.

"Voranan, we need to leave, now."

"I agree summoner."

The dragon raised higher into the air and began to fly towards the barrier of ashes.

"How is he?" Anre kneeled before Shino, while Sakura checked him.

"Bad, he is bleeding and his knee bone is reduced to pieces, we need to get back quickly, or he will loose his leg."

Naruto gritted his teeth at that and looked down at the village below.

"Whoah, they are preparing to shoot us down!" Naruto pointed at two identical towers, that had ballistas aimed at them.

"Bastards." Anre muttered and for once Naruo gulped. He never saw Anre really angry, right now he was furious, eyes turning purple. Naruto heard leather stretch when Anre's hand curved into a tight fist. Chakra began gathering around Anre's palms, turning into blades, of water, charged with lightning.

Down on one of the towers Tosu was yelling at the ballista team to shoot the dragon down. He raised his head and saw two bright lights atop the dragon.

"We are ready."

"Fire!" Sotu lowered his raised arm and immediately several long spears were released from the ballistas, the same happened at the second tower. Half way to their targets the spears met with two waves of charka blades, that turned the spears to dust and went forward, towards the base of the towers, going through them not stopping and then leveling two streets behind them. Tosu screamed as he felt the roof beneath him disappear, falling along with the top part of the tower.

Back on the dragon back a panting Anre slowly sat down and finally lay down on his back, panting.

"Air element: great breakthrough." Naruto created an air wave that cleared the way through the ash storm for a brief moment, enough for a dragon to fly through.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The dragon caused quite a commotion when it landed next to the hospital. It stretched it's wing, creating an easy way for his passengers to get down. Naruto jently picked up Shino, wincing from the pain in his back. Sakura supported Anre, who was trembling because of the fever. It seemed that those metal shards stuck in his back were coated in poison and unlike Naruto he wasn't immune.

"Call for Tsunade-sama and other medics, prepare surgery rooms." Sakura yelled to a nearby nurse. Soon other medics came with the stretchers. Sakura was in charge, calling our orders, even though she barely kept standing, as she used up most of her charka healing Shino and slowing the spread of poison in Anre.

"Report." Sakura turned around and saw Tsunade behind her along with Shizune, Ino, Hinata and Haku.

"Shino, a serious would in his leg, the knee bone is almost destroyed, blood loss and pain shock. I prevented infection and mended major arteries. His bugs also destroyed the poison that the weapon was coated in. Anre got poisoned metal shards in the back, no inner organ damage, fever due to the poison effect. I slowed the poison progress as much as possible. Naruto, same wounds as Anre, but he is immune to poisons."

"And you?" Tsunade asked.

"I am fine, we need to get to the surgery." For a slight moment everything went blurry and Sakura shook her head to regain focus.

"Lets go." Tsunade motioned Sakura to go on, but once she turned around Tsunade hit a pressure point on Sakura's neck and caught the limp body.

"Take her to a free room to rest. Give her a dose of relaxants." Tsunade handed Sakura to a nearby medic, who nodded and ran off.

"Shizune, take Hinata and Haku and treat Anre and Naruto. Ino, you with me will look at Shino." With a nod the group separated.

In the surgery Tsunade and Ino saw Shino on the table, hooked to numerous machines. The material around his leg wound was cut away, to give good direct access to the wound. Tsunade immediately ran a diagnostic jutsu and frowned. It was worse then she thought, the knee bone along with the joint were a complete mess. Ino also took a looked and gasped.

"We might have to amputate." Ino managed out.

"No, it can be healed."

"Tsunade-sama, the musceles yes, but a section of his leg's bone structure is practically non existent. Our bone mending jutsus can only recreate a small amount of bone, but here….."

"Yes, I agree Ino, but there is another way. We might not be able to recreate a bone, but we will do the next best thing and hopefully Shino will not notice any difference. Send for Kankoruo and Tenten."

In another surgery room Naruto and Anre layed face down on similar medical tables. Anre was already unconscious when they brought him while Naruto was forced to breath in anastetic. Right now Hinata was busy pulling the metal shards out of her husbands back and mending the wounds after that. Anre went through a similar procedure, only while Haku removed the shards, Shizune was busy preparing an antidote to the poison. She was familiar to the general concept, but the poison had some new ingridiets added so she had to make modifications to an already created antidote. When she was finished she turned around and saw a blood stained table and a small heap of metal fragments on a tray next to Haku. The gruesome procedure was almost complete, as Haku pulled the last piece of metal out and mended the wound. She then washed the back with a wet sponge, to get rid of the blood and applied bandages. After that Shizune and Haku turned Anre over and pulled him into a sitting position, forcing him to drink the antidote. Hinata was already finished with Naruto, her byakugan proved very useful in accurate removal of the metal, while Naruto's healing abilities took care of most of the damage.

Sakura woke up from a bright beam of sunlight, that hit her eye. She slowly got up, rubbing her sore shoulders and looked around. When she turned her head she saw Anre on the nearby bed, hooked to a machine reading life signs. She slowly got up and looked at the information on the monitor and breathed out in relief. Anre was simply asleep.

"Shizune gave him the antidote and Haku performed the simple srgery, he will wake up soon."

Sakura turned around and saw the fifth hokage in the doorway.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded politely. "How are the others."

"Well, I discharged Naruto in the morning, as it was easyer to let him leave, then to strap him in the bed. Shino ….. is another story. Kankoruo and Tenten are preparing a replacement knee bone for his leg, the surgery is today."

"Should I help?"

"No, you need to rest. I am sorry for knocking you out, but it was the best course of action back then."

"I understand. I will go home to get myself in order …. "

"Not yet. I want you to tell me what happened Sakura. I could've asked Naruto, but you are more rational and I need details."

Sakura nodded and frowned.

"To put it simply Tsunade-sama, we were betrayed."

"Explain." Tsunade sat down on a chair and prepared to listen to this unofficial report.

"We met their patrol when we entered the land of steel. We had a small confrontation, but they claimed it to be a misunderstanding and led us to their village. It is protected by a barrier of an ash storm, but it can be punched through."

"Go on."

"Once there, we were attacked by more of their ninjas, after refusing to surrender ourselves, but the fighting was stopped by a member of their council, that claimed that it was yet another misunderstanding. Anre considered it strange, and told us to stay ready during the night, so when they tried to assassinate us, we were ready. After that we managed to fight through their ranks and escape."

Sakura saw Tsunade grip the metal frame of the chair and leave an imprint of her hand on it.

"Thank you Sakura, you are free to go, I have things to take care of." Tsunade left the room and managed to fight off the urge to slam her fist into the nearby wall. There was only one thing that could wash away the sin of treason and Tsunade was going to make sure that the trators would have a good bath …… a blood bath. But for now she had other things to take care of, like the chunin exams, that were going to be held soon in the hidden rock village. But after that, hell would brake loose over the traitors.

The village hidden in the ashes was busy repairing the damage dealt during the escape of the Konoha ninjas. The civilian population suffered no casualties, as they were removed from the combat area, but there was quite a bit of structural damage. Two defence towers were reduced to rubble. The ballista teams were mostly wiped out, save for a few lucky survivours. In total the village lost 1 ninjas in all the mess, four more were missing limbs, so their ninja careers were finished aswell. To make matters worse the Konoha nins managed to escape and now Konoha knew of what happened.

In hospital Sotu was in bed, staring at the cealing. His right leg and right arm were amputated by the medics, since they were crushed by the pieces of the tower. He glanced at the machine that helped him breathe and frowned. He, a shinobi was now a useless, helpless baggage. All because of those Konoha nins. He despised them and was eager for revenge, that he thought might never come due to his condition. The light in the room was dim, and suddenly began blinking, until the room finally was engulfed in darkness. Sotu would've cursed if he could, but the light returned just as suddenly, as it disappeared. And with the light a figure in a white robe appeared in the room, next to Sotu's bed. The figure leaned closer to the man, as if looking over him, only it wasn't possible as the upper part of the face was hidden by a piece of cloth.

"Such a shame, to be crippled like this." Sotu saw the lips of the man curve into a smile. He tried to reach for the button to call the nurse.

"No, no, I wouldn't do that. Think, if I wanted to kill you, would I be talking to you." The voice was very soft, almost caring.

"you want revenge, don't you? Do the same thing to those Konoha nins? We can help."

Sotu pulled his hand away from the button and looked curiously at the man, who now pulled away and now was spinning a long javelin in his hand.

"Yes, we can help. We will repair you body and give you the power to do so, but ……. Everything has a price. Interested?"

Sotu managed a nod.

"Good, you are a wise man. The price we want is not so great, you will learn in time. Lets just say, you will feel pleasure by sticking up to your end of the bargain. As for this village, I don't really think you care. So, we have a deal?"

Sotu didn't hesitate to nod again.

"Perfect." The man purred and the light began blinking again and once it got turned on again, the room was empty.

"Lets go, Akamaru!" Kiba was riding Akamaru like a horse, while jumping from roof to roof. It was a beautiful day and Kiba was looking for something interesting to do. His eyes fell on three people entering the Ichiraku's ramen and Kiba immediately recognized them.

"Hello guys!" Kiba burst into the stand and padded Naruto on the back, causing the blonde to hiss from pain in his still sore back.

"Ummm, Kiba, Naruto only yesterday got shrapnel removed from his back." Hinata looked at Kiba.

"Yeah, idiot, it hurt!" Kiba fell to the ground when Naruto's fist connected with the top of his head.

"Sorry, my bad." Kiba pulled himself up and took a seat next to Gaara.

"Here is your ramen boys." Two bowls of ramen were placed on the counter, as Hinata decided to pass this time.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kiba pulled the bowl from under Gaara's nose and took the chopsticks. But just as he was about to begin he felt controlled killer intent coming from Gaara. Behind the sand user Naruto was shielding Hinata, while holding his own bowl. Kiba heard him muttering something about shadow clones and jumping and kaiten.

"You ….. took …. my ……. Ramen." Gaara spoke in his usual monotone.

"Umm, you see, well … "

"Desert coffin!"

Kiba scremed as the sand encased him, leaving only his face open. After that Gaara simply took the bowl back.

"Never, touch my ramen." Gaara began to eat.

"Pssst, Akamaru, dig me out." Kiba whispered, but to his surprise his dog looked at Gaara, whined and shook it's head.

"Well. It is obvious who is the brains behind your duo." Naruto laughed and scratched Akamaru behind his ears, earning a satisfied bark.

"Akamaru, dig me out! WHAT?! What do you mean give my pet a doggy treat?!"

Kiba looked around from his position at the laughing people, including Gaara, who chocked on some ramen.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shino was on his bed, surrounded by members of his team. He woke up not so long ago, after his surgery and was a bit dizzy as the anastetic wore off.

"How are you feeling bug-farm?" Naruto grinned.

"I find my condition adequate due to the recent events and my current situation."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

"He is fine Naruto." Sakura stiffened a laugh.

"Oh, that's great, so I guess you will be back and running with us in no time."

"I look forward to that." Shino answered. Even in bed he wore his shades, but now most of his face was visible at least.

"Anyway, get better Shino. Our team won't be given any missions until you get better." Anre remarked and turned around, when Tsunade entered the room. She nodded to those present and moved over to Shino. She exposed his leg and ran a diagnostic on it. Then she nodded and pulled Shino's leg up and then bent it in the knee.

"Feel anything, pain?"

"No, it just feels a bit … different, but it is not uncomfortable."

"Good. I never expected the surgery go this good. We replaced your kneebone with a mechanical transplant and it worked like a charm. Now you just need to retrain your muscles as we had to recreate some of them. Physical therapy will be held every day.

"Some of my bugs will also help. The ferment they produce can help retone my body."

"Very good, Shino. You might be back to active duty very soon."

While Shino was being checked Naruto saw a book held by Anre.

"Hey, what is that book?"

"Oh, Sakura brought it while I was also in hospital. A bit hard to read, but interesting." Anre held the book up, letting Naruto read the long title. It read:

"The charka elemental affinity combination theory based on the law of the charka flow in the charka circulation system of a homo sapiens."

A silence raised in the room after Naruto read the title out loud and kept staring at it.

"Umm, what language is it written in?"

"Scientific."

"Ohh, so that is why it sounded like a bunch of crap to me."

Naruto pulled his hands behind his back as people in the room began laughing.

Three weeks later a large group of people were assembled in Tsunade's office. It was rare for so many ninjas to be assembled at once, so everyone thought that something big was going to happen.

"As you all know, we are now officially at war with the village hidden in the ashes." Tsunade started looking over the ninjas. "They are not a big village, but are still a threat, especially considering the fact that the metal supply lines were cut. It also affected most of other villages, so nobody is happy with the current situation and most of the shinobi villages support us in this struggle. Our allies the sand village agreed to enter into the conflict. They have sent a large contingent of their ninjas to the borders of the land of steel. We supported them with some of ours. Our plan is that a big force would draw their attention, while another, smaller group would start sabotage and assassination activity behind the main frontier. Anre, you and your team will be reinforced with Tenten and Sora. Sasuke, you and your team will get Chouji, Lee and Kankoruo. Shikamaru will go with all of you as an overall leader. He will plan the strategy and give you missions out there.

"Tsk, troublesome. OUCH!" Shikamaru rubbed his head when he felt something heavy connect with his head.

"Lazy bastard, if you will be lazy out there, I will do something a lot worse." Shikamaru turned around and looked at Temari, who held her battle fan firmly.

"Troublesome woman. OUCH!"

"What did you call me?" Temari raised her fan again.

"Aghhh, forget it, it is such a drag. OUCH. STOP HITTING ME!"

Tsunade shook her head at that scene.

"Anyway. The chunin exams are starting soon, and our teams are participating. Due to the conflict with the village hidden in the ashes and information provided by Jiraiya's spy network …" Tsunade pointed with her thumb at the man behind her, who was looking out of the window through the spy glass and giggling. Sora shook his head. The man was a seal master, a great spy and the worst pervet EVER! "…… we believe the offencive attempts on our genin are possible. Sand genin and those of our allies are also in danger, that is why via secret channels we agreed that a team would be send for extra protection. Neji, you and your team have that task, it is of most importance. You all have a day to pack up and prepare to leave."

"Chunin exams, here we come!" Konohamaru punched air as he, his team and some more teams were gathered outside the rebuilt gates of Konoha.

"Please, stay calm Konohamaru." Ebisu took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"Special escort team in place." Ebisu heard a stoic voice behind him. Turning around he saw Neji, Temari, Kiba and Ino. All fully armed and ready for a full scale battle.

"You are our special escorts?"

"Yes." Neji showed the scroll signed by Tsunade.

"What are we babies?!" Konohamaru yelled pointing at the older Huuga.

"If you ask me, then yes."

"That's it, I'll demolish you!" Konohamaru charged at Neji, swinging his fists, but was stopped when Nei grabbed his forehead and kept him away using the superior length of his arm.

"I think he is broken." Temari looked at Konohamaru that was trying to get past Neji's stretched hand, while being pulled back by Ebisu.

"Konohamaru, my cousin is a jounin, please, don't piss him off, or we will be dropped out of the exams before they will even start." Hanabi helped Ebisu pull Konohamaru away.

"Wait, he is your cousin?"

"Yes, Neji is my cousin and one of the best fighters in our clan."

"Greetings Hanabi-sama, I hope you are ready for the exams, your father expects high results from you." Neji gave the girl a slight nod and turned to his team.

"Hmmpfff, still doesn't look like much." Konohamaru took an unsatisfied pose and glared at Neji.

"Jeez, this brat is even more of a brat then Naruto ever was." Kiba remarked.

"Woof." Akamaru barked, backing Kiba up.

And again Konohamaru's team was forced to pull him away from starting a pointless fight. Ino looked at Konohamaru like he was from another planet.

"Lets head out, form a defencive perimeter." Neji jumped into the trees, followed by his team.

The village hidden in the Rock was a sight to see. It was hidden in the valley, surrounded by mountains. The village was surrounded by a tall wall, made of giant boulders, giving it a rough, yet intimidating look. At the gates Rock nins checked the traveling papers and due to the size of the group it took them some time to do that. After all the formalities were settled the genin and their teachers were pointed towards the hotel, where rooms were prepared for them.

"Seems like a nice place." Konohamaru looked around as they strolled through the streets, that were filled with people.

"I find it acceptable." Shibo remarked from the left. Invisble to others, his eyes scanned the surroundings behind his shades.

"Ok, while I remember and while you three are here, here you go." Ebisu handed each of his students a slip of paper.

"What are these sensei?"

"Entry forms. Fill them and tomorrow you will have to come to the Rock ninja academy by noon. It is in the northern part of the village."

"Where are you going?" Konohamaru asked looking up from the entry form.

"sorry guys, but for now we have to go separate ways. Rules are rules." Ebisu smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lets go. We need to get to the hotel to rest up, fill the form and gather the information available. As Ebisu sensei said, informed, means armed." Hanabi said and led the way to the hotel.

In the mean time Neji and his team were in the chunin exam control center. During the chunin exams, when many foreign ninjas were visiting the village the security was always at it's maximum. During the conflict it was even more important then ever. Nobody wanted the new ninja village to bring disbalance to the lands, but in a way it already did. The shipments of steel almost completely stopped, resulting in an increased prices on even the basic ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken. The new village proved to be unreliable, treacherous and aggressive. But, as any ninja village it had the right to participate in the exams and their genin were not to be touched, unless any type of provocation. That is why Neji and his team were invited. Any help in case of another open conflict was welcome, especially if high ranking members of another village were the witnesses. For Konoha it was also a way to ensure the safety of their genin, many of which were rookies.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It wasn't really a problem to actually find the ninja academy. Hanabi simply quickly used her byakugan and saw several other teams going in one direction. Inside in the main hall several dozen genin were assembled. Most kept away from the others, but those from the same viilage usually prefered to stay together. That is why Konohamaru was immediately approached by his friends from before genin days. Udon and Moegi didn't change much, except that Udon was finally rid of his runny nose.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hi Konohamaru, glad you could make it."

"Like I would miss anything like this, we will kick ass. Where are your teams."

"Over there." Moegi pointed back at a small group of Konoha genin. "We should really be going now, the exam is about to start."

"Ok, good luck."

"same to you." Just as Udon and Moegi left rock ninjas began appearing in the hall, each next to a team of genin. Konohamaru's team got a tall man with a red bandana, that had a rock symbol attached to it.

"Follow me and no questions. I am your first proctor and most likely the last." All the teams were forced to leave. Some were taken deeper into the building, some were taken away using a transportation jutsu. Konohamaru gulped when he understood that they were going to the basement. Soon they ended up in a torture room. Their proctor turned around with a malicious gin and looked over the genin.

"A chunin must be capable of enduring pain. I will have a pleasure of using any means I find acceptable to force you to tell me all of your darkest secrets. I look forward to this, so who will be first. A word of caution, should you break in less then 3 minutes, you loose."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you are going to torture us?" Konohamaru took a step back.

"Certanly. So, who will be first. Personally I'd prefer a girl, they scream louder." The rock ninja laughed and took a step closer to Hanabi, who activated her byakugan.

"Take a step closer and I will torture you myself."

"Like it is for you to decide, no come here …." The rock ninja jumped back, as a wall of insects appeared between him and Hanabi.

"I suggest you refrain from your course of action, or I will take necessary action to immobilize you." Shibo stated, as more insects crawled out from his sleeves.

"Yeah, you are stupid if you think we will let you torture one of us." Konohamaru pulled out a kunai.

"Besides, we have no idea what you will ask. Where is a guarantee you will not force us to spill Konoha secrets."

The man looked over three battle ready genin and again began laughing

"Hahaha. I've got to hand it to you, I didn't expect you three to figure it out." The man suddenly became serious. "Congratulations, you pass. You looked beyond what I have said and didn't follow me blindly. You kept the safety of both your village and your teammates in mind. On real mission, it might be a good idea to sacrifice the sucsess of your mission, if the safety of your team, or your village is at stake. So, I as a proctor officially pass you and allow you to participate in the second stage of the exam."

"Whoah, we passed." Konohamaru stated rubbing his head. "Didn't see that coming."

"Follow me." The man motioned them to follow and led them out of the creepy torture room.

The proctor led them into the mountains, beyond the village walls. It wasn't warm in these part and the rain that began once they left the building didn't make it any better.

"Proctor-san, where are we going?"

"Impatient. Huh? We are going to the training ground that will be the place of your next exam.

"In the mountains?"

"Why not. Konoha's second stage goes in the forest, why can't we do it in the mountains? Anyway, you ask too much."

It is useful for a shinobi to gather information from every source available." Shino stated.

"True, kid, but a shinobi should never waste his energy if the chance of success is so unlikely." The man smircked. "Here we are."

The small group made it to a small plato in the base of a large mountain. You couldn't even see the peak, as it raised above the clouds.

"And here I thought the hokage mountain was high." Konohamaru looked up and whistled.

"Yeah, I wonder how high is it?" Hanabi whispered also raising her head.

"Soon enough you will have other things to worry about." A female voice came from behind. After turning around the genin saw that the owner of the voice was a kunoichi in mid 40's.

"So, these brats passed your silly test? Too bad, poor kids."

"Just make sure the will be enough to indentify them later. It is such a bore to run DNA tests."

"Well, the traps shouldn't do anything like that, but I can't say about anything else. Now get out. It is almost the time to begin the second exam." The female proctor sneered.

As the first proctor left the woman lead the three, now very nervous genin to the base of the mountain and performed handseals. The ground began to shake, until a passage way opened, that led into the cave at the base of the mountain.

"Here, take this." The woman handed the genin a small brass key.

"What do we need this fore?"

"To get out of course. Let me explain. Every team that passed the first test will get a similar key and will enter through their own cave. When inside you will have to find two more keys. We do not care how. There are some hidden inside, but you can take those in possession of other teams. After that, you have to find a way out. You have three days to do it and you are welcome to use any means necessary to succeed. Now, fill these."

"Huh? What are those?" Konohamru glanced at three papers the rock ninja gave them.

"Simple, these are release forms. Nobody wants to be in trouble in case you die."

"And if we refuse?" Shibo asked taking the paper.

"You fail the exam. Now hurry up."

It didn't take much time to fill and sign the release forms and once handed back, the genin received the key.

"Any other information or tips you can give us?" Shibo asked.

"Yeah, do not get killed, now, in you go."

Looking at each other the trio entered the cave. As it turned out, the cealing was made of the mineral that glowed in the dark, so it wasn't very dark. After taking a few steps forward the ground began shaking again, and with shick the genin saw the enterance close behind them, cutting off the way out. They heard a faint laugh from the other end.

"Hahaha. Welcome, to the Rock labyrinth."

"Did she say … labyrinth?" Konohamaru looked at his teammates.

"I guess she did, it appears we are in maze and the only way to get out is to get two more of these." Shibo pulled out the small key and the put it in his inner pocket, just in case.

"But how will find our way around, we are inside a freaking mountain this place is bound to be enormous.

"Perhaps I can help. Byakugan!" Veins around Hanabi's eyes bulged as her bloodline activated. She concentrated as she began searching and examining the tunnels as far as her byakugan let her.

"We should go forward and then turn left. That way we will get to a large room that connects several tunnels. I will scout farther from there.

"It is a plan I guess." Konohamaru shrugged and began moving forward, but once he took several steppes a giant blade dropped from the cealing, nearly cleaving the boy in half. He only survived thanks to Shibo's quick reactions, that he worked out during his training with Gai and Lee.

"Whoah, this place is dangerous."

"I guess that woman wasn't kidding when she said that there might not be much left of us unless we are careful.

"I hear you. This blade is huge!"

"We should move carefully, as this place is treacherous." Shibo created a bug clone, that began moving ahead of the team, in order to be the first target of any traps.

"Too bad you can't use the byakugan constantly."

"I know, but it eats away charka and we can't wait until I build it up again. So lets move, the sooner we get those keys, the sooner we will be able to get out of this place."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was hard to keep trace of the time inside the dimply lit tunnel, not to mention it was very hard to navigate aswell. The trio of grass genin progressed slowly, not only to dispose of any traps, but also to keep quiet as to not to alert other teams, or anuthing that might be lurking in these creepy tunnels. A good thing, that a female member of the group had an ability to charge charka at her ears, increasing her ability to hear. The echo in the tunnels made this ability very useful as it allowed to both detect the prey and avoid those who might be trouble.

"Tsss. I hear something."

"What is it?"

"Another team is going our way, they will be here soon."

"Any idea who they are?"

"I can hear them, not see them stupid. They are not talking, I can only hear footsteps. Hmm, seems there are four of them."

"Four?"

"Yes, one walking a bit in front of the others."

"Maybe they took a prisoner and are forcing him to check the path?"

"Perhaps"

"that means they have two keys. I say we ambush them. Once they come closer, we attack from behind the corner.

"Got it." The tow others nodded, satisfied with a plan.

Soon the footsteps could be heard by a common ear and the three grass genin quietly waited for their targets to get closer.

"Now!" the grass genin jumped out of their cover and immediately threw kunai, shuriken and a low level fire jutsu in front, only to hit a boy with shades, that exploded in a cloud of insects.

"What the … ?" one of the genin took a step forward ad felt as his leg went down, pushing a hidden button. Immidiately the unfortunate soul was filled with kunai that flew out of the wall.

"Lightning element: lightning bullet!" Konohamaru sent his jutsu through the cloud of insects and hit another grass genin.

The remaining female of the grass team was too socked, to avoid Hanabi's palm strike, that sent her into the wall. She grabbed her chest and dropped down to her knees. Seconds later she was tied up by Shibo, while Hanabi looked at two other fallen genin. The one who sprung the trap was dead. The sight was not pretty, as he had more kunai in him, then the body could possibly hold. Hanabi checked the pulse and shook her head. She then checked the one hit by Konohamaru's jutsu and noticed the the genin was simply unconscious. The lightning type jutsus caused very painful wounds, so he was dead due to the pain shock. She pulled out a key and used the simple medical jutsu to numb the pain. It was no use killing him, or his remaining teammate, so the tied him up aswell.

"we are sorry about your teammate, but there is nothing we can do." Shibo said, as he placed the girl in a sitting position next to her wounded teammate.

"Your other teammate should be fine, we will tell about you once we get out of here." Hanabi said. The grass kunoichi nodded and lowered her head.

Half an hour later team 4 ended up in front of another fork in the tunnels. Knowing her job, Hanabi activated he bloodline and concentrated. She first checked the left tunnel and found nothing interesting. Then the right one. Through her eyes she saw far into the distance, checked the tunnels. Left right, left, until….

"Something strange is n one of the tunnels ahead."

"Details?" Shibo asked.

"It looks like a swirl of charka, but I can't make out anything else from this distance. Anyway, I haven't seen anything like that before."

"Then lets go have a look." Konohamaru walked forward.

"I agree, investigating this would be benefitial for us." Shibo agreed. Following Hanabi's directions and using the bug clone to avoid any traps the three genin made it to a large room, that was connecting three tunnels. Hiding behind the corner they let Hanabi take a look, whle Shibo sent several of his insects there, just in case.

"In the center is a swirling column of something charged with charka. It goes straight into the cealing. There are seals, charged with charka, surrounding the swirling thing and three people pumping charka into those seals at a steady pace."

"Who are those people?"

"Hmm, hard to tell." Hanabi concentrated trying to make out the symbol on the forehead protect of the ninja closest to her. It looked as a crumbled rock.

"Genin from the hidden ashes." She gasped. "But I can't understand what they are …. Wait, something is happening."

Amazed Hanabi watched, as in the middle of a swirling column someone's charka network appeared and soon a man walked out, followed by another, until almost twenty new ninjas appeared from almost out of nowhere."

"Impossible. That has got to be some king of a transportation jutsu." Shibo suggested after hearing Hanabi's explanation.

"But why are they transporting other ninjas in here. They are obviously breaking the rules of the exam." Konohamaru said.

"If you take such a risk, it is either you do not care about the rules, or you do not care about the exam at all and have totally different intentions." Shibo stated, while still trying to figure out what was going on. "What are they doing right now Hanabi?"

"They are splitting into several grops, each taking one tunnel, while the genin still maintain the transportation jutsu."

"Can you make out what they are saying."

"I'll try, but it is hard to read the lips from this distance."

Konohamaru and Shibo watched, as Hanabi's mouth moved silently, mimicking the movements of the lips of the ashes ninjas down the tunnel.

"I can't make out everything, but ……. It seems their orders are to kill every genin they come across."

"Why those traitors, I'll pummel them into the gr…." Konohamaru's rant was stopped when Shibo placed his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Konohamaru, we must avoid them at all costs. I highly doubt those are our level opponents, most of them are chunin, or even jounin level, we must escape."

Hanabi agree with Shibo: "Yes, but how do we get out, we are trapped in this labyrinth until we find the third key and the way out."

"The exams are of no importance now. We must get to the exit and inform the examinators, or there will be no genin left for promotion."

"Then we must decide where to go. We must figure out where is the exit."

"Umm, I have an idea." Hanabi and Shibo shared a surprised look, when Konohamaru spoke up.

"Hey, I also have good ideas sometimes." Konohamaru looked offended.

"Sorry, speak up."

"Well, I just figured, that this mountain is more or less round and we entered through the cave at it's base. So most likely other teams did the same, just in the different place."

"And your point is?" hanabi asked sarcastically.

"My point is that the exit must be in the center, an even distance away from every entrance."

Hanabi and Shibo shared yet another look and shrugged.

"I must admit, that sounds right. Lets go, we have no better plan." Shibo began moving away. Konohamaru and Hanabi nodded and the group began to move away from the room with the transportation jutsu. Hanabi constantly looked around, helping her team to avoid the groups of ashes ninjas, that were quickly moving through the place, as if they knew exactly where they were going. Soon it was painfully obvious, that they were being surrounded. More and more often they were forced to take an unexpected turn to avoid the encounter, until they came to a place they encountered the grass genin.

"Bastards." Konohamaru punched the wall when he saw that the two grass genin that were alive not so long ago were killed. The girl was on her back, showing a wide wound on her neck, while her wounded teammate was next to her, face down. You couldn't see the wound, but it was clearly there, judging by a pool of blood gathering under him. Hanabi silently shook her head after finding no pulse.

"Hey, there are three more here!" the trio turned around and saw three ninjas in the tunnel, with the symbol of the village hidden in the ashes on their forehead protectors.

"Move!" Shibo yelled, after Konohamaru sent a simple lightning jutsu at their opponents, making them drop.

"Don't let them escape, kill on sight!" they heard and order from behind. Shibo felt pulled aside by Hanabi. A moment later a razor sharp stone shuriken flew by.

"Thanks."

"Thank my byakugan later." The genin turned the corner, avoiding a fire jutsu this time and immediately dropped down avoiding a blade from another ninja from the ashes. Now they were surrounded. Three ninjas in front, three coming from behind.

"Kill them!" Konohamaru leapt aside, avoiding a sword slash. His opponent was left wide open, a mistake coming from underestimating the opponent and Hanabi used it.

"Rasengan!" the ninja was sent back, crashing into his partner, with a huge wound in his chest. His sword was left in the ground.

"Wind element: violent breeze!" a wave of air has blown the insects that were surrounding Shibo away, leaving him seemingly defenseless. But the ninja from the ashes soon yelled in pain, as Shibo grabbed his arm that had was gripping the kunai and forced it to bend, stabbing the ninja with his own kunai. Another ninja that was about to throw several shuriken at the Aburame, but was hit by a lightning discharge thanks to Konohamaru, whose grin was soon replaced by a frown, when his eyes began to loose focus. Remembering his lessons hit flared his charka.

"Release!" the genjutsu was thrown off, shocking the kunoichi from the ashes, who was forced to back up, as Hanabi assaulted her with juuken.

"Earth element: Jaws of the beast!" Hanabi didn't react in time ,when giant stone jaws came from both sides of the tunnel and grabbed her arms. With a scream she fell down, as her hand were now broken. After that the stone jaws disappeared. As Hanabi fell Konohamaru's back was now open. He couldn't do anything while concentrating on his opponents and fell down with a hiss of pain, when a kunai that was thrown by Hanabi's opponent hit him in the shoulder. At the same time Shibo, who was forcing his opponent back with pure taijutsu, felt a presence behind him and received a kick on his legs, and then on his head, throwing him over to where Konohamaru was.

"Damn, these brats put up quite a fight." The kunoichi hissed as she rubbed her arm, that was feeling a bit numb after blocking Hanabi's juuken strike. "Time to finish this."

She raised a kunai looking down at Hanabi a smiled.

"Gah." The ashes kunoichi caughed out blood and dropped dead next to Hanabi, her smile replaced by an expression of shock.

"Neji?" Hanabi recognized her savior, who suddenly dropped down.

"Akamaru! Double piercing fang!"

Two spinning figures came out of nowhere and hit two remaining ninjas from the ashes, soon leaving them dead in two craters.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This was really weird. A huge amount of ninjas were gathered in a small valley in the land of steel, very well hidden between the two volcanos that have not erupted since anyone can remember. The place wasn't pretty, but that could be said about the land of steel in general, so it wasn't odd. For several days the Konoha ninjas were busy causing trouble behind the enemy lines. Shikamaru was the brain behind the whole operation. Somehow he guessed, or rather logically predicted all the enemy moves, thus knowing how to keep others alive and where to strike, causing the most damage. The fact that he had a wide range of good ninjas at his disposal also helped.

Hinata located this valley by using her byakugan, while on a scouting patrol. She noticed a large gathering of charka and decided to investigate, but as she got closer she was forced to stop her progress due to the amount of the patrols around there were. After she reported back Shikamaru decided that it was worth checking. Sakura's genjutsu proved useful in getting behind the enemy patrols and now the whole group was on a cliff, looking down into the alley.

In the middle was a strange column of swirling ashes. It was surrounded by several people sitting in a lotus position, concentrating. On the ground were several complex seals engraved that glowed a faint blue. It was painfully obvious that the people around were pumping charka into the seals and that made the swirling column work.

"Sora, you are the only one here who studies seals. What can you tell about those?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Hmm, it is hard to tell without detailed studies, but some of them are transmitter seals, which means there has to be a receiver seal."

"A receiver? For what?"

"Have no idea." Sora shrugged.

"I think we are about to get an answer for our question." Chouji said pointing down into the valley. There were several hundred ninjas stationed around the, and now a small group separated from the the main force and approached the column. One of them began telling them something and Sasuke immediately red his lips with the sharingan.

"This is some king of a teleportation jutsu."

"Where it goes?"

Sasuke moved his own lips reading those of an enemy ninja.

"The hidden rock. They want to attack the hidden rock. They are ordered to kill all the genin first, as it is the second exam right now."

"Hanabi." Hinata gasped and her hands tightened in fists, byakugan activating on it's own.

"Look." Sora pointed down, as the group of ninjas entered the swirl of ashes and disappeared in it. At the same time the second group began preparing for the transportation.

"We have to disrupt that jutsu somehow." Hinata stated. "Or those taking the exams right now will not survive."

Shikamaru nodded and went into his typical thinking position. His mind calculated a move after a move, deciding on the best cource of action, until he smircked.

"Fine, I have an idea. But first, are there any traps in the way?"

Hinata looked and nodded, confirming that the way down into the valley was heavily trapped.

"I'll take care of that, you tell the plan." Naruto pulled out a roll of explosive tags and a roll of ninja wire and began attaching the tags to it.

"We all know what to do?" Shikamaru looked over the others, who were finished preparing for a daring assault. As everyone nodded Shikamaru turned to Anre and Gaara.

"You are up." Shikamaru extended his shadow so that it was under Gaara. After that Anre came from behind and wrapped his hands around the sand user.

"Take a deep breath, as it will be uncomfortable for you the first time." Gaara nodded, while Anre and Sakura shared a look and nodded to each other.

"Shadow blending." Anre whispered. Everyone watched as Anre began sinking into the shadow along with Gaara. They gave their friends a last look, before disappearing in the darkness. Shikamaru nodded and then his shadow began to move again, stretching in a long thin line, going down into the valley, towards the mass of the enemy ninjas, until creating a small pool in the middle of them.

Suddenly two figures raised from it, ending up in the middle of the enemy ninjas, surprising them to no end. Gaara went down into the crouching position, letting Anre spin around holding a spinning demon shuriken in each hand. Those around who didn't react dropped down cut to pieces, while Anre charged the shuriken with lightning and threw them in two different directios, cleaving two wide paths in the enemy ranks.

"Fend off the attackers!" an order came from the behind and finally the ashes ninjas counter attacked, throwing kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, jutsus at the two figures in the middle.

"BOOM!" the ground began shaking from the violent explosion, but when the dust cleared there was only a large sphere of sand, that suddenly cracked open, revealing a maniacally grinning Gaara and Anre with blazing purple eyes.

"Water element: hidden mist no jutsu!" Anre formed seals and a thick blue mist began spreading from under his legs, quickly hiding first him and Gaara and then most of the enemy ninjas.

"DESERT SACRIFICE!" pillars of sand shot up from the mist, each holding a struggleing ninja from the ashes village. Soon the area was filled with several dozen pillars crating a wicked forest the base of which was covered by a mist.

"DESERT NECROPOLIS!" The pillars crushed those they held, showering the ground with blood and staining the sand red.

"WATER ELEMENT: BLADE STORM NO JUTSU!" a wave of water blades formed on one side of the mist and the went through it, disappearing in a thick blue fog. Screams were heard as cloud of blood raised from inside the mist. The ashes ninjas began jumping up, out of the mist, grabbing on to anything they could to stay out of the mist that was already turning red.

"Tenten, Sakura you are up." Shikamaru ordered.

"Twin dragons no jutsu." Tenten threw two scrolls straight up and began showering the exposed enemyes with hundreds of weapons, hitting many and forcing them to drop down into the mist. Some were grabbed and pulled down by tentacles of sand back into the mist, accompanied by the screams of the mercilessly annihilated ninjas. Sakura took a role of a sniper, carefully shooting those who posed the most danger. One of the ashes ninjas jumped out of the mist, and twisted in mid air, throwing several kuna into it, but in mid air they met a stream of fire, that soon engulfed the man himself, causing him drop down, screaaming as the fire ate his ashes ninjas began running out of the mist towards the still swirling pillar of ashes, as it seemed like the only way to get out of this accurced valley. One of them barely left the mist, when a tentacle of sand wrapped itself around his legs and pulled the man back. He screamed, leaving long gashes with his fingers, but was silenced once he entered the now crimson mist.

"Desert coffin! Desert funeral!"

His end was followed by a stream of blood leaking out of the mist. Another female ninja ran out and dropped face down with a dager in her back. Several ninjas tried to fire fire and wind jutsu into the mist, but with no result. Two only got pierced by sand tentacles and their bodies were carried back into the mist.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" several of the ashes ninja who left the mist were stopped.

"Naruto, clear the path!" Shikamaru ordered and immediately several kunai were thrown down, with ninja wire attached and ninja wire itself having hundreds of explosive tags on it.

"BOOM!" the tags detonated in a chain reaction, clearing the path of any traps and catching several enemy nins in the blast aswell.

"Haku, your turn!"

The ice mistress nodded and began forming handseals.

"Ice element: Path of ice!" immidiatel a wide road of ice began going down from her legs and into the valley across the way, which the ashes ninjas chose for a retreat. Many began falling, as it was really slippery.

"Sasuke, Chouji, Sora, Lee, you next!" The four ninjas began sliding down the ice road like on ice scates, avoiding the obstacals and finally coming up to their enemyes at an amazing speeds.

"Meatball Tank!" Chouji who was ahead turned into an armored ball, which deflected any weak attempts of those who managed to stand, to intercept the assault.

"RAIKIRI!" Sasuke sliced through the enemeys not stopping for a second. Most couldn't even avoid as they were either on the ground, or bound by Shikamaru. Once the raikiri died out Sasuke grabbed the raijin and began slicing through the enemy ranks.

"Air element: Wind beast claws!" Sora charged wind to his metal claws, slicing through the foes with no less effect then the raikiri.

"Konoha senpuu!" Lee gave powerful kicks left and right, breaking bones and destoring inner organs.

"Shino, Kankoruo, now you!" Shikamaru orderedm while trapping more and more new targets, while Haku created new ice paths for Sasuke, Lee, Sora and Chouji to follow.

"Got it!" mechanical limbs shot out from under Kankoruo's clothes. Soon he and Shino were above the ice on islands of flying insect. Shino began sending clouds of his bugs down, causing havoc among already panicking ninjas.

"Puppet art: Pack of lion no jutsu!" Kankoruo threw a scroll into the air, which exploded into smoke, out which six mechanical lions dropped down. Those were new puppes, completely made of metal. The next second charka string connected to them.

"Lion's blood charge." Kankoruo grinned as his lions charged, tearing limb from limb and shooting needles coated with poison at the unlucky targets.

"Spare me!" one of the ashes ninjas screamed, but the iron paw ripped his face off, cleaving even through the metal of his forehead protector.

"Naruto, Hinata, make it count!"

"Got it, Mass Shadow clone jutsu!"

Soon the already horrified, panicking ashes ninjas saw a whole army of blondes running down into the valley through the cleared path, led by another blonde and a young female with strange eyes.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the jutsu into the nearest opponent, while his clones sliced through the enemy ranks using a knuckle blade charged with wind charka. The clones took casualties, but there were many, enough to push the ninjas back.

"Kaiten!" Hinata deflected several kunai and slammed her own rasengan into the face of the enemy ninja.

"Naruto, the transportation jutsu, it has to be destroyed." Shikamaru yelled.

"I have just a thing!" Naruto charged towards the pillar along with a clone, who began applying wind charka to a rasengan already formed in Naruto's hand. Suddenly he was opposed by an enemy ninja, who judging by the marking on his vest was a high ranking officer, in which Naruto recognized the captain that ordered to kill them during the mission in the ashes.

"Konoha scum!" he yelled. "Water element: water bomb drop!" he declared, throwing a giant water jutsu on Naruto, who kept running forward.

"Splash!" the jutsu hit a barrier of ice. Naruto grinned as he was now running in a tunnel of ice thanks to Haku. Outside of it two ninjas were intercepted by two identical raven haired girls, wielding a pack of senbon. With a 'cling' they blocked the kunai slashed, but did not block a kick and a punch that followed. Instead they lost color and revealed that they were ice clones, that began to change form. For some reason the ashes ninjas couldn't pull away, their limbs stuck to the ice, that took a form of mirrors.

"Dimentional ice prison." Haku stepped out of the mirror that formed behind the two others. As she named the jutsu the ashes ninjas were sucked inside of the mirrors. For a second you could see them trying to punch the way out of them, until the mirrors cracked and exploded, showering everything in ice shards, that began bleeding. In the mean time the ice tunnel around Naruto was blown away, as Naruto charged his jutsu to the maximum.

"WIND ELEMENT: RASENSHURIKEN! EAT THIS!" Naruto slammed the jutsu into the officer, sending him into the pillar. In a bright flash of light the jutsu exploded in a dome of swirling wind charka, completely destroying the transportation jutsu and any seals on the ground. The officer in middle screamed in agony as every cell in his body was sliced off his charka network. His body and part of the jutsu energy disappeared, while the pillar was still working, but soon nothing was left but a huge crater.

Suddenly silence raised in the valley. The mist in one end was lifted, showing a gruesome picture of a blood covered Anre and Gaara standing in the middle of the field, littered with bodies. Streams of blood were running, the scent of blood was clrear evet to those witout special abilities. Gaara had arms crossed on his chest, blood soacked sand swirling around him.

"Blood." He muttered, wiping a stream of someones blood off his forehead.

Anre was next to him in his dragon form, that began fading. He was holding the grass cutter that had streams of blood running across the blade. His other hand was soacked in blood up to the elbow.

"treason can only be washed away by blood. I wonder if this is enough." The ground made a discusting scuishy noise when one walked on it.

Sakura and Tenten jumped down into the valley and nodded when they saw the amount of corpses filled with kunai, shuriken and arrows. They were then joined by Shikamaru, who muttered something close to 'troublesome'.

Haku slid down to Sasuke, who stood next to Chouji, Sora and Lee. Kankoruo and Shino jumped down from the bug clouds and were backed up by a pack of mechanical lions. Next came Naruto and Hinata, who stood shoulder to shoulder after dispelling the clones.

The remaining ashes ninjas slowly back up from the wicked group. What they witnessed and lived through would stay in their mind for all their lives. Some have already wet themselves. The picture of a valley filled with corpses was enough to drive some mad. Konoha ninjas didn't bother chasing those who ran away, as they were also tired. But victory was theirs. The element of the surprise and a well planned attack that used each of their abilities to the best was the result of over a hundred dead enemyes, scattered across the valley.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Neji jently picked up Hanabi, who winced wrom pain in her broken arms. Kiba placed a passed out Konohamaru on Akamaru;s back, after waking up Shibo, and giving him a bandage to press on a wound on his temple.

"Neji, how did you know where to find us?" Hanabi asked.

"I will explain later. We must move." Neji ordered and began running through the tunnels followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Konohamaru began waking up, while carried on the giant dog's back.

Suddenly two more ashes ninjas jumped out from a nearby corridor.

"Kaiten!" Neji began spinning, while holding Hanabi. The jutsu threw the attackers back, deflecting the kunai and a fire based jutsu they threw.

"Piercing fang!" a spinning Kiba hit one of the ninjas, ripping off his arm and sending him into the wall. At the same time three more figure appeared from the dark.

"You ain't gonna touch my friends!" a boy with glasses and a konoha headband jumped at the remaining enemy, who spun around and impailed the boy on his sword.

"Udon!" Konohamru yelled from Akamaru, as Udon's arms wen't limp as he hung helpless on the sword of a senior ninja.

"Stupid brat." The ashes ninjas tried throwing the body off his sword, but Udon's head suddenly shot up. The eyes behind the glasses were blank, not of a human, even a dead human. Next the hands shot up, grabbing the enemy ninja, pulling him closer, while ramming the sword deeper into the body.

"I told I ain't gonna let you touch my friends." A real Udon stepped from behind his teammates, who grinned. Everyone now noticed thin charka strings coming from Udon's fingers and attaching to his copy on the sword.

"What are you?" the ashes ninja cried, struggleing to get away, but the copy held him tight. He was even more freaked out, when the face of the body on his sword cracked and then the outer layer exploded, revealing a human sized puppet, glaring at him with wide eyes.

"Dark pyro ceremony!" Udon pulled his hands back, causing the puppet to hold tighter and it's mouth to open, showing a pipe.

"NOOOO!" the ashes ninja screamed, as he understood that the pipe was a built in flamethrower, that spat a long stream of burning liquid straight into his face, soon painfully ending his life.

"Ebisu-sensei was right, puupet users are scary." Hanabi muttered from Neji's arms, who seemed ready to jump into the action.

"Sorry we are late." Udon sealed up his puppet and wiped his nose.

"Follow us." Neji ordered, after briefly nodding to Udon.

There were no more encounters except for another scene of slaughtered genin. After that they made it to a large central room, with a huge metal door in the cealing. Every tunnel leading into the room was guarded by a group of rock ninjas, who nodded when Neji, Kiba and the genin passed them. They opened the metal door in the cealing, letting the genin get up. After they came, a group of rock ninjas led a a group of sand genin into the room. Then Temari and Ino returned with Moegi's room and a team from the sound village.

"BOOM!" the mountain began shaking, as Moegi was helped through the hatch by Shibo.

"What the hell!" one of the rock ninjas yelled.

"It came from the direction of that transportation jutsu." Kiba said.

"Byakugan."

"_Cousin Neji can see that far?" _Hanabi thought as she was pulled into the hatch.

Neji seemed to look through a wall. Suddenly he shielded his eyes, as if blinded by a bright light.

"What is it?" Temari asked, reaching for her fan.

"Chakra, huge amount of wind charka erupted from the transportation jutsu. It is completely destroyed. The cealing in that room collapsed. I can see bodyes crushed and cut up. It seems the power of a jutsu was carried through the portal and erupted upon those on the other side."

"Heh, I know only one person who can be that unbredictable and destructive with the wind charka." Kiba smircked.

"Yeah."

Neji jumped into the hatch, followed by the rock nins, who sealed up the way.

"We are all done, check the tunnels one more time in case of any more surviviors." One of the rock nin spoke through the radio attached to his vest.

"Roger. No signs of anyone left. Should we proceed?" A voice came from the radio.

"Yes, they will be sorry for this. Activate the system."

What are they talking about? Moegi raised her head, as she was trying to fix Hanabi's arms to the best of her abilities.

"Yes, and how did you find us?" Shibo asked.

Neji sighed ad pointed up.

"See these mineral plates that are used to light the tunnels?"

"Yeah, so?"

"There are several ninjas using the hidden rock secret tecknique to monitor the exam 24 hours a day. Those things have double purpose. The mountain actually has several floors carved inside of it, the labyrinth being the lowest. The cealing is reinforced with earth charka sensitive metal, very hard to penetrate."

"Whoah. So the whole mountain is one big complex?" Udon asked. "Amazing, the amount of stone mass they had to remove should be about …"

"Oh don't start with math Udon." Konohamaru ranted from his place near the wall. One of the rock village medics was bandaging up his shoulder. "Anyway, what is that plan the rock ninjas were talking about."

Suddenly the ninja with the radio turned to Konohamaru and grinned.

"It is our safety system. We are capable of releasing poisonous gas into the lower level through the special pipe system. If I am correct those traitors from the ashes are feeling their hearts explode right about now." The man laughed and wen down the corridor, amused by the horrified look most genin gave him.

"Serves them right." Hanabi muttered from her prone position looking up into the cealing, that had several mineral plates in it, glowing with warm blue light. Nobody had any objections on that one.

"What about the exams?" a mist genin suddenly spoke. A realization hit everyone, as the exam was actually forgotten in all the commotion.

"That will be decided later. For now, most of you need to get to the hospital." Neji motioned at more medics coming in with several stretchers.

At the same time back in the valley in the land of steel Shikamru looked around.

"Lets gather the forehead protectors, count the bodies and see if can identify any of them."

Nodding everyone began to check the many bodies around, ripping the forehead protectors off of them as the proof of the kill.

"Sasuke, you got a bingo book on you?" Naruto spoke as he was next to his old genin days teammate.

"Yeah, here." Sasuke pulled out a small book out of the pocket on his vest and tossed it over to the blonde. Naruto flipped through the pages and then looked down on a body next to him. His eyes widened as he flipped to another page and looked at another body.

"They are missing nin!" he yelled, finding another in the bingo book.

After his words Shikamaru and Anre pulled out their bingo books and soon noticed, that indeed many of the bodies around were missing nin.

"What does it mean?" Tenten scratched her head.

Shikamaru frowned and closed his eyes for several seconds.

"It means problems. I wondered how come such a small village as the village hidden in the ashes could amass the force to oppose the combined forces of Suna and Konoha. Now it is clear. They hire missing nin, any kind, no matter what the reputation and the rank. For most missing nin it is impossible to get into the village without a support of the high ranking ninja from that village. Like Haku and Zabusa would never have gotten into Konoha without Kakashi's help. But it seems the village hidden in the ashes does not care about the risks and hires anyone. Where they get the funds is beyond me, but it means we must get out of here and head back to Konoha with this info. The enemy could be a much more serious threat."

"it would explain the lack of discipline." Sasuke commented.

"Then we must go. Naruto, leave the ashes ninjas some presents in case some of them return, or reenforcemets come." Anre stepped over the body missiong a portion of the face.

"Got it. Shadow clone jutsu!"

………Unknow place……

Sotu was on a table, his chest dropping and raising slowly, indicating that he was pretty much alive. His missing limbs were no longer missing, recreated by the means unknown.

But the man was asleep, unaware of whatever was going on around him. A minute later a figure wearing a set of black leather armor and a red cape entered the room, holding a strange cage in his hands, that glowed with a mix of green and blue light. Inside of the cage lied a large white snake, that just as the man on the table was in deep slumber.

The man approached the sleeping figure and formed several seals, before pressing his finger on the cage. As he did the light faded and the top of the cage opened, giving direct acsess to the snake.

"You seem positive about it." A voice came from a corner, where a man stood, dressed in white robes and a piece of cloth hiding his upper face. His fingers were playing with a javelin he was holding.

"Your brothers know you are here?"

"You know they do not, or I would be dead. One thing those fools do not tolerate is treason."

"Yet, you betrayed them."

"Indeed. I find it preferable to be on the winning team."

"Wise."

"You didn't answer my question, are you sure it is a smart thing to do?"

The man near the table slightly moved his head, showing an eye with the mangekyo sharingan in it. "You question me?"

The javelin in the other man's hand stopped moving as he stiffened and took half a step back.

"No, just being careful, we traitors shoud be cautios you know."

"Indeed."

A hand in a black glove reached into the cage and pulled out the white snake, placing it on Sotu's chest. A minutea after leaving the cage it woke up and crawled over to Sotu's face. Suddenly it hissed and disappeared inside the man, who began twitching as in pain, until his eyes shot open. But those were not his normal eyes, but yellow snake eyes. He turned his head when he saw a man in black clapping.

"Bravo, you tricked death once more Orochimaru, even if with my help. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known and remembered by most under the name of Uchiha Madara."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Traveling back to Konoha wasn't all that fun in Konohamaru's opinion. Sure, the chunin exams were thrilling, with the failed invasion attempt from the hidden ashes village. But in the end it all resulted in the cancellation of the exams and since it was considered a major conflict, the cycle would start over again, from Konoha. He was still a genin and couldn't use his arm very well, due to the wounded shoulder. Temari patched him up, but had to give most of the attention to other, more seriously injured genin, including Hanabi, who was now walking next to her cousin. The girl had an unreadible expression on her face. Her hands were bandaged up from wrists, to shoulders and were hanging limp. As it turned out, the jutsu not only broke several bones in each arm, but also badly damaged her muscles. Temari mended most of the bones and insured that the rest would heal properly, but Hanabi would have to go through therapy back in Konoha. Hanabi also considered that she had to work a lot more. The way her cousin and his teammates worked, impressed her greatly and now she had a clear goal to achieve.

Next to Konohamaru was Udon, who was telling his friend about the puppets and their usage. His analytical, mind proved very useful in building and using this unorthodox weapon. Shibo walked nearby and listened, eager to get any new useful information. The more he heard, the more he understood, that the puppet users were one of the worst enemyes, but very useful allies.

Moegi decided to talk to Temari, since she was also a medic, even if a rookie one. Temari complimented her on her efforts and showed her mistakes. The girl proved a bit hotheaded, but could admit mistakes.

Ebisu actually observed his team with pride. The three genin, barely out of the academy managed to hold their own against six senior ninjas and even defeat several. That was a feat beyond the ability of some chunin. Ebisu was sure, that if it wasn't for the sabotage, some of his genin would have made the promotion. They already were skilled each in different arts and had another secondary field up their sleeve. Now Ebisu was also trying to figure of a way to improve his team. Their teamwork was good, so no trouble here. What they needed now, was individual skills, skills to make them truly unique.

A huge distance away a small group of ninjas, clearly from a battle were crossing the land of plains. They hurried back to Konoha with a report of great importance and a 107 blooded forehead protectors with symbol of the ashes village, sealed up in a scroll. They also hurried back to find out the news about the genin that participated in the chunin exams. For Hinata and Naruto that was really personal. Hanabi was family, for Hinata a younger sister who ended up in the heat of battle soon after leaving the academy. Konohamaru was sort of a small brother, that had to experience war so early in his career. The question that now puzzled them and also everyone else in the group: Are they, and everyone else alive?

The group moved as quickly as possible, determined to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. There was no talking and they only stopped for brief moments to check their course. During one of those moments Sasuke suddenly clutched his shoulder and dropped down screaming in pain.

"Sasuke!" Haku was immediately beside him, soon joined by Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"What's wrong with him?" Nobody could find anything with the diagnostic jutsu.

"His shoulder, look at his shoulder!" Hinata cried activating her byakugan. She saw a new source of charka on his shoulder, tainting his own charka. Quickly Haku relieved Sasuke of his vest and shirt and gasped. The reason for the agony was clear. The curse mark once completely disappeared, now returned.

"This thing is attached to the three shoulder tenketsus." Hinata said, still looking through the byakugan.

Suddenly a spasm went through Sasuke's body and he began trashing around. Tenten and Sakura were thrown off like they were nothing.

"Hold him down!" Haku cried, trying to pull her lover down with little sucsess.

"Allow me." A low voice came and immediately Sasuke was pulled to the ground and held firmly face down by Gaara's sand.

"The curse mark has retuned." Naruto stated grimly.

"Yes and since it holds a part of Orochimaru's tainted soul, it must mean….."

"That Orochimaru is back among the living as well." Shikamaru finished for Anre, not even adding his usual 'troublesome'.

"We must do something." Haku was using the jutsu to kill the pain that was causing Sasuke to scrim into the ground.

"I'll try to contain it, but my knowledge will not be enough to fully seal it. I am just a beginner. As soon as we get back we will have to show him to Jiraiya." Sora said and began pulling out of his pack the necessary equipment. Several minutes later he began to work and soon Sasuke's back was covered in seals.

"Seal!" Sora pressed his palm over the curse mark and the markings he drew began moving, until forming a circle around the curse mark.

"There, that is the best I can do here. I am sorry Haku, but I need to put a charka suppression seal on Sasuke, it will help my seal hold and will prevent …… ummm …"

"I understand, go ahead."

Sora nodded and did his job quickly. After that Naruto created two shadow clones to carry Sasuke.

"This is insane." Anre's hand tightened in a fist.

"But it is real. This time you will not fight him alone." Sakura whispered and they both followed the group.

"Lee, you are the fastest here. Run ahead. By the time we reach Konoha I want everything ready to help Sasuke." Shikamaru ordered.

"Roger!" Lee saluted and pulled his weights off, throwing them aside, creating two huge craters. The next second Lee disappeared in a blurr.

"Hey, I can see the gates of the village!" Konohamaru grinned and pointed forward. Indeed you could see huge gates of the village hidden in the leaves appearing over the horizon.

"Finally." Moegi ranted, as she really hated long walks.

"Chakra signatures incoming." Neji spun around with his byakugan turned on, but immediately relaxed.

"Relax, these are our comrades." Neji ordered and then frowned. He noticed that one of the figures was limp carried by two identical clones. "Temari, Ino they have a wounded with them, prepare to help in any way you can."

The girls nodded and several moments later several people landed among them. Two blondes rushed past them, holding a limp Sasuke, followed by Haku, Sakura and Sora. Others fell behind when they saw the group of genin along with Neji's team.

"Hanabi!" Hinata hugged her younger sister, earning a yelp of both surprise and pain, that appeared in Hanabi's arms.

"Sister, you are hurting me."

"Oh, sorry, what happened?" Hinata looked Hanabi over and saw her hands wrapped up in bandages. Before Hanabi could answer Temari spoke up.

"I inspected and treated her. She has numerous broken bones and ripped musceles and ligiments. We mended them as much as possible, but she will have to go through therapy for full recovery."

"How did it happen?"

"The ashes ninjas, but I guess you know."

"Huh, how come?" Hanabi looked puzzled.

"The wind charka that erupted through the portal and destroyed everything around. It was Naruto's rasenshuriken, wasn't it." Temari grinned

"Yeah, it was. We attacked the invading force and Naruto took out the transportation jutsu. Shikamru planned attack to the last detail and we caught them by surprise."

"Rasenshuriken?" Hanabi moved her head, as asking a question.

"It is Naruto's ultimate attack Hanabi. I'll let you read the description scroll back at home ….. after a visit to the hospital."

Not far away in the mean time Tenten and Kankoruo discussed Udon's performance after hearing abot it from Kiba, who was busy ranting about being stuck with little brats, while others had a chance to fight in a big battle. Several feet away Anre, Shikamaru and Neji discussed more disturbing news, including the curse mark.

The medical group met Naruto and his clones at the gates, immediately taking Sasuke. Sakura gave a brief report, but was cut of by ne of the medics.

"No need, we know all the symptoms."

"How?"

"Several hours ago Morino Ibiki brough in Mitarashi Anko in the same condition. Tsunade-sama has ordered to ensure the help of the sound ambassador, believing he might have useful information. Right now both of them and some of our best medics are working in the hospital."

"What about Jiraiya?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he is busy working too. He can be found in the Konoha library, looking up for a way to seal up the curse mark."

"Then I'll go there. I will be of more use in the field a have knowledge in."

Sakura and Haku nodded and Sora jumped away in another direction. He soon ended up at the library steps and rushed inside.

"Jiraiya of the sannin, where is he?" he asked the secretary, who nearly fell of her seat after seeing a ninja covered in blood stains and clearly armed.

"S-s-s …."

"Speak up!"

"S-sealing section, second corridor to the left."

Sora nodded and rushed ahead. He indeed found the white haired pervert by the table that was littered with scroll and books.

"Any progress?" Sora asked leaning over the table.

"Possibly, but … what can you tell me about the curse mark and what did you do?"

Sora began explaining his seal, earning a nod from Jiraiya. He then described the symptoms.

"Anything else?"

"Ummm, Hinata observed it through the byakugan."

"Interesting, and …? "

"she says, that the curse mark is directly attached to the three shoulder tenketsus and taints all the charka through it."

"As I though. Look here." Jiraiya pulled out a paper with a complex seal on it. "See, this is modified purification seal. In a way it is similar to the seal on you. But your demonic charka is sealed in your main charka pool, so by placing the seal over it I made a perfect filter. In the case of the curse mark, we deal we something that acts like a virus. It will be useless if the curse mark has already began tainting the charka through the tenketsus. We need the clear the charka first somehow."

Sora and Jiraiya were in deep thought, until Sora shot up. "We can't clean the charka, but what if we stop the charka flow?"

"The charka suppression seal only slows the charka flow not stops it. And killing him is also not the answer."

"No, no, I mean stop the flow in those three tenketsus only."

Jiraiya turned to Sora. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Not me, I can't do that, but the possessor of the byakugan can."

Jiraiya blinked several times and then slapped himself. "I am getting old for this. You are brilliant boy. Of course. The juuken strike to the tenketsus will stop all the charka from flowing through the tenketsus. And while they are inactive we will be able to place the purification seal, that will nullify the effect of the curse mark. Lets go!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The sealing chamber was a very big room, built directly under the hospital. It was made, to withstand an attack from both outside and inside, as sealing was an art that could both bring great gifts, or cause destruction. Right the room was separated into two even halves. In the center of each lied a figure, stripped down to the waist. Right now Sora, Ibiki and Jiraiya were busy drawing up the seals around them, using the schematic on the wall created by Jiraiya. Some aspects were so complicated that only Jiraiya himself could reproduce them in correct order. Sora and Ibiki, who knew a bit about the seals, were mere assistants. Soon the whole room was covered by a web of seals, with the center over the curse mark on Sasuke's and Anko's shoulder.

"I think it is ready." Ibiki said.

"Seems so." Jiraiya looked around and nodded. "Ok, start channeling charka into the feeder seals.

Ibiki and Sora went down into lotus position next to one of the patients. Sora got Anko, while Ibiki got Sasuke. As they concentrated the seals around the room began glowing green, indicating the start of the process. While they were busy Jiraiya opened the door and let Hinata and Neji enter.

"You know what to do." Jiraija went into the center of the room and kneeled down.

"We begin. Hinata, Neji do your part."

"Byakugan!"

The Huuga clan bloodline clearly showed the tainted tenketsus and the taint they were spreading. In the span of a few seconds Hinata and Neji landed three accurate strikes each and watched as the charka flow to those tenketsus stopped.

"No charka." Neji reported.

"Same here." Hinata said and the two Huugas backed away.

"Sora, Ibiki activate the process."

The seals around began slowly moving as if coming alive. The began moving towards either Sasuke or Anko.

"Purefication seal!" Jiraiya's charka flared and the seals around him changed color to the green and quickly moved towards Anko and Sasuke, creating a thin layer of seals around the curse marks.

"Supression seal!" Jiraiya proclaimed and soon another layer of seals was added.

"Reenforcement seal!" a third barrier appeared.

"Elemetal seals!" five small seals formed around the curse marks surrounded by sealing barriers. After that the process stopped. Sora dropped down on his back asleep. Ibiki was breathing heavily, while Jiraiya wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Sasuke and Anko barely moved through the process, but you could see pure agony on their faces. Jiraiya got up and inspected the seals and nodded in satisfaction. He would be dammed if the curse mark would be able to break through this defense.

"Get the medics in here to transport Sasuke and Anko upstairs." Jiraiya ordered.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hiashi saw his younger daughter standing near the doors to the Huuga library. She still had bandages all over her hands, but after a therapy section with Shizune could more or less use them.

"I overheard a talk about Naruto-san's jutsu called the rasenshuriken and got curious. Hinata promised to show me the scroll describing it. But I can't seem to find her."

"Well, the reason you can't find her is obvious. She along with Neji is at the hospital, helping with finding a way to help some of the wounded ninjas."

"Ah …. I see." Hanabi lowered her head in disappointment.

"I guess there will be no harm in showing you the scroll myself. Come." Hanabi perked up and followed her father into the library.

"Father, do you think it would be possible for me to learn the jutsu I will read about?"

"who knows." Hiashi shrugged. "But certainly not in the near future. Here we are."

Hiashi came up to the shelf and charged his charka into the seal on the case holdng the scroll. When it opened he pulled out a scroll and gave to Hanabi.

"Here, you may read it, but this scroll is not to leave the library, nor are you to make any notes. Once you are done, place it in the case."

Hanabi nodded and Hiashi left.

"Hmmm, lets see, what is that ultimate jutsu is." Hanabi unrolled the scroll. She read through the description and theory, until she came to the part describing the effect of the jutsu on the person. It was actually a report made after the autopsy of the experimental target. Hanabi noted that it was made by Shizune, her medical teacher.

"The experimental jutsu used by Uzumaki Huuga Naruto not only causes horrible damage to almost all body systems including blood, breathing, nerve systems, but also causes great damage to the charka system on a level where any treatment is not possible. The jutsu causes damage compareable only to poison, as it cuts all charka connection to any cell in the person body. Anyone hit by the jutsu would be unable to use charka forever without any chance of recovery."

Hanabi's eyes widened as she kept reading on. Next was a note given by Tsunade herself.

"The jutsu developed by Uzumaki Huuga Naruto is ranked S. It is also ranked forbidden for anyone without superior healing abilities as the jutsu causes damage even to the user."

"S rank forbidden jutsu …… amazing." Hanabi rolled up a scroll, now having found new respect towards her sister's husband. And respect was something Hanabi rarely gave away.

Sasuke woke up in the hospital bed and immediately shot up looking around.

"You are awake! Thank god!" Sasuke was forced back on pillow after getting hit by an overjoyed Haku.

"Haku ….. air .. … breath …. HELP!" Sasuke managed out, doing his best to get atleast some air inside of him.

"Haku, it would be a shame to kill him by a hug."

Haku turned around and turned bright red at Tsunade's remark. Along with her was Jiraiya and Hinata.

"Sorry, I am just glad that he is awake."

"We've noticed." Jiraiya laughed as Sasuke rubbed his neck and caughed after Haku's hug.

"Ok, you awake, so lets see how the sealing went." Jiraiya motioned Hinata to follow.

"You sealed it up?" Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder where the curse mark was.

Yes, with the combined efforts of juuken and Sora's idea." Jiraiya smiled. "Now, lets have a look. Sasuke, I want you to charge charka through the curse mark. Hinata, you observe."

"You sure it is safe?" Sasuke still kept his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, I mean, I could hurt you, all of you. I did once."

"Hey, relax. Have some faith in me, I am not a seal master for nothing and I desighned this one just for this. It should work perfectly."

Sasuke nodded and charged charka through the curse mark. To his surprise there was no effect, no old, but still familiar feeling of power, no voice telling him to forget his feeling except for hatred."

"Hinata?"

"The taint does not spread beyond the seal. Any charka is purified fully." Hinata reported with a smile and everyone breathed out in relief.

Sasuke's head shot up. "It really is sealed up ….. for good?"

"Yeah, for good. Though you and Anko will now have a huge sealing tattoo on your shoulders."

"I'd say it looks kind of cool." Haku said with a blush and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Great. When can I get out of here. We have a war going and a snake to kill, so I need to train more."

"Man! You are like Naruto , train, train, train and train some more." Tsunade ranted.

"Hey!" Hinata turned around and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Oh, sorry Hinata, add taking you out and eating Ramen, or those two combined." Tsunade smirked as Hinata puffed and activated her byakugan.

"Tsunade-sama, I know every place where you hide your sake from Shizune."

Tsunade suddenly paled and Jiraiya went rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ahem, yes, Naruto is a great ninja ….. Hinata, not a word to Shizune."

"Certanly not hokage-sama, who would like to lose such good blackmail material."

"Great, I am the hokage and I am getting blackmailed by my own subordinate. Life is so cruel."

Suddenly laughter stopped and Jiraiiya peeked over the bed. His face revealed barely controlled laughter.

"That is why you are the legendary sucker." Jiraiya burst out laughing again. His laughter stopped though when he was sent through the window by Tsunade's punch.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you pervert!"

Meanwhile Izumo and Koketsu, who this time got a street patrol saw a piece of a wall flying through the air.

"She is at it again."

"Jiraiya-sama must've pissed her off again."

"Yep."

"We will probably have to go and repair whatever she broke."

"Yep."

"You like Shizune."

"Ye … " Koketsu suddenly blinked and went off running after a laughing Izumo.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

As was said the life of a ninja is rarely one of peace, so moment when one could relax and not think of dangers, when one could enjoy the love of his precious people was greatly appreciated. The recent event took a great toll and as Shikamaru would have said, it was troublesome. But at least for now Naruto could not think of those troubles. Actually he was peacefully asleep on his back. His hands and legs were spread wide under the sheets and he was snoring faintly. Hinata on the other hand was curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and snuggleing him like an oversized teddy bear. Naruto's hand was wrapped over her in a protective gesture, making them both feel warm and safe. Such night were not very ofter, especially nights as quiet as these. But alas, it was not to be, as both Hinata and Naruto woke up due to a loud explosion, along with most of the Huuga clan.

"Wha …. !?" Naruto jumped up, reaching for his knuckle blade. Hinata on the other hand activated her byakugan.

"Something or someone crushed through the outer wall." She informed and also jumped up. It was no time to get dressed due to a potential attack, so they both rushed outside and soon came up to a huge hole in the estate wall, a dirtpath of something skitting on it towards a small crater and a broken tree in the Huuga garden

"What was that?"

Naruto and Hinata were joined by Hiashi and soon Neji and several Huuga guards. Hanabi also came, even though Hiashi ordered her to stay inside.

"Something crashed through the wall. I can see someones charka in the crater." Neji said.

"Approach slowly." Hiashi ordered. All the Huugas ahd activated their byakugan. Naruto and Hinata also activated their superior senses and sniffed air. There was too much dust in the air after the crash, but it coud still be useful. The group slowly approached the crater and saw something green inside.

"Huh? Lee?" Neji mumbled recognizing his former teammate. "What are you doing here?" Neji jumped down and turned Lee around, who was in a half conscious state.

"Oh, Neji, look at the stars." Lee pointed up with a silly smile on his face.

"Is he drunk?" Hiashi asked puzzled.

"No, just hit his head hard I guess. You wouldn't want to see him drunk." Neji shivered, remembering how Lee once took a sip of sake in the restaurant by mistake. Suddenly Naruto stomped way, towards a nearby well and pulled out a bucket of water, that he immediately splashed onto Lee, effectively waking him up.

"BWAAHHHHH! COLD!!!" Lee jumped up, kicking Neji away in the process. "Huh?" he suddenly understood where he was.

"Lee, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Naruto asked. He was still only in his boxers and his penguin night cap, that Hinata adored so much. Others were not dressed in much more. Hiashi wore a night robe, while Hinata hid behind Narto, due to still being in her night gown. Hanabi found shelter behind her father.

"Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't sleep, and decided to train my youthful spirit, by running ten times around the village. I also wanted to feel some speed, so I took my weights off."

"Ok, I won't comment running around the village like a maniac, that is normal for you Lee, but why in nine hells is seemed like a good idea to crash through our estate wall?!" Neji raised his voice, after getting up from Lee's kick.

"I didn't intend to do it." Lee defended himself.

"Then how and why?!" Neji raised his hands in frustration.

"Ummm … " Lee looked down.

"Well … ?" Hiashi tapped his foot impatient for an answer.

"When I was running towards the estate I ……… tripped."

Everyone fell down anime stile with huge sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.

"Lee." Naruto approached the young man in green.

"Yes?"

"You are an idiot." Naruto punched Lee, sending him back into the crater." Let's go Hinata, maybe we will get a chance to sleep in peace the rest of the night."

Most of group went back inside of the estate, ranting about stupid green idiots running in the middle of the night.

"You know, me and Naruto not always agree on things, but right now I agree, you have outdone yourself." Neji shook his head, watching how Lee pulled himself out of the crater again, while massaging his jaw.

"I am sorry I disturbed your youthful sleep. I will run 20 laps around Konoha to redeem myself." Lee punched air, while Neji slapped his face in annoyance.

"Now you won't." Hiashi said, still with hands crossed on his chest.

"Why not, I want to make my flames of youth brighter!"

"Stop yelling." Neji smacked Lee on the back of his head.

"I am glad you want to redeem yourself, but I am afraid your running will not repair that." Hiashi pointed with his thumb at a huge hole in the estate outer wall. "So I think it is only fair if you will repair it. Also you will replant the fowers in the garden and get rid of that crater."

"Yes sir, I will do that, where can I gat the needed materials, I will start right away."

"No, you will start in the morning, because at night normal people usually sleep." Hiashi turned around, indicating that the conversation was over.

"hmm, even for you repairing this will take several days." Neji looked over the hole Lee left. "Oh well. I'll meet you tomorrow. Perhaps while you will be working here you will want to train in our training grounds. You might have a good sparring partner here, even Anre and Sakura often come here to train with us."

"Yes! I would like to challenge Anre-san very much, ever since the chunin exams. I'd better go home prepare!" Lee ran out through the hole in the wall, raising a cloud of dust, making Neji caugh and curse under his breath, before going back to bed.

"Hello Hiashi-sama, we are here to pick up hanabi for training." Ebisu bowed to Hiashi as he met him near the gates of the estate. Konohamaru and Shibo were already with him.

"Hanabi? I am afraid that her arms are still not healed enough for active training Ebisu."

"If you are talking about fighting, then certainly, but some exercises are more straining for the mind, then the body."

"I see, then if you want I will go get her."

Soon Hiashi indeed returned with Hanabi, who still had her arms bandaged, but now loosely, allowing her to move them almost freely.

"Remember to not strain your arms, that is what your sister told." Hiashi said and left Hanabi with her team.

"Hope you are healing nicely Hanabi." Ebisu smiled.

"Too boring, I want to be back to active duty."

"Aren't we all. But I promise, today you will see something very interesting."

"What? What?" Konohamaru jumped exited.

"You'll see." Ebisu readjusted his glasses in his usual manner. Just then the group walked past a huge hole in the estate wall.

"What happened here?" Konohamaru asked peeking through the large opening, that was showing signs of reconstruction.

"Don't ask." Hanabi shook her head.

About half an hour later the group entered the nearby training grounds. Actually Ebisu led them off the road into the nearby bushes.

"Now observe."

Ebisu pointed into the field. His group and himself were consealed by bushes and trees, but in return they could easily see everything. In the clearing stood Lee, Sasuke and Anre face to face. Anre was opposed by two opponents. It looked like they were ready to fight.

"Why did you bring us to show a fight between these three?" Konohamaru asked.

"Easy. During the exam you witnessed how merciless is the life of a shinobi. You acted very well and managed to survive. But, do not think that you are strong enough to oppose high level senior ninjas. I brought you here, so that you could see a high level battle and understand the level on which that battle goes on. Now watch closely."

"Yes! Finally, a battle to really test my flames of youth. Lets let the power of youth explode!" Lee cheered and went into his goken stance.

Sasuke only smirked. He was also looking forward to this fight, as it's purpose was to test his abilities in combat after resealing the curse mark. He also teamed up with Lee to see if the curse mark will affect him in any way mentally.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke slid into Uchiha fighting stance, while Anre went into his low fighting stance. He was in half crouching position, his legs ready to jump in any direction either attacking or retreating. His hands were held wide, ready to both grab and strike.

"Whoah, what's with those eyes?" Konohamaru pointed at Sasuke.

"didn't you study back in the academy?" hanabi asked.

"Umm, don't remember, it was boring."

Ebisu decided to explain, after all they were learning. "Sharingan, just like Hanabi's byakugan is an eye based bloodline. Sharingan allows a person to predict his opponents movements to a certain degree and also copy any non bloodline jutsu of his opponent. It is a very powerful bloodline. It also has several stages. Right now Sasuke uses the fully matured sharingan, you can see by the three tomoes in each eye. There is also another, ultimate sharingan, that has unique and very powerful abilities. Now look, they are about to start."

"Dynamic entry!" Lee flew over Anre, who went into a lower stance. But at the same time a blurr appeared in front of him, also going low. Sasuke slid, trying to sweap Anre's legs from under him, but his opponent pressed his palm down and kicked Sasuke away with both legs. Sasuke flew back spinning and falling apart.

"A mud clone?" Shibo muttered.

"headhunter no jutsu!" Anre looked down and saw someone gripping his feet. The next second he was pulled down and broke down into water.

"Now a water clone." Shibo said again.

Anre suddenly raised from Lee's shadow with his daggers drawn.

"Dragon bite combo!" Anre released a serie of lightning fast attacks with his daggers, but Lee dodged in no less speed. Suddenly the Konoha green beast grabbed both Anre's wrists, keeping the dagger away from him, but his eyes widened, when Anre jumped up and kicked away from Lee, sending him sliding on his back, while Anre was forced to backflip.

"Chidori!" Sasuke appeared from behind in a blurr again, his wrist encased in lightning.

"What is that attack?" Konohamaru asked amazed by the sound of a thousand chipping birds.

"That is the original move of Hatake Kakashi, Chidori, the thousand birds. A close range lightning based jutsu capable of piercing almost anything." Ebisu explained.

"Boom!" Sasuke's attack hit the ground, as Anre jumped straight up.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!" Anre sent a quickly formed mass of water shaped as a dragon down at Sasuke, who looked up and was pulled away, as Lee wrapped his chain around Sasuke and then spun him around, sending at still airbone Anre.

"Raijin!" Sasuke pulled out the legendary blade and a yellow energy blade shot out. But Anre pulled out his own sword and soon two amazing weapons met, sending a wave of energy, that nearly blew the observing genin away. Sasuke and Anre began falling down, exchanging a strike after a strike with their weapons. Just as they were about to hit the ground they pushed away from each other and landed on their feet.

"Konoha whirwind!" Lee attacked from the side, aiming for Anre's head, but missed when his target leaned back and then pressed his hand on the ground. The next second Anre kicked Lee straight up, while himself ending up upside down, standing on his hands.

"Chidori nagashi!" Sasuke shot out his lightning blade, but Anre catweled away and leaped away, avoiding the jutsu.

"water element: Great water strike no jutsu!"

Lee shielded with his hands placed in a cross shaped block, but still was sent down into the ground hard by a huge wave of water. He quickly stood up grinning.

"What do you say we become a bit more serious?" he suggested and earned a nod from his sparring partners.

"Serious?" Hanabi's mouth hanged open, while Ebisu smircked.

"Are those, weights?" Shibo asked as Lee took his weights off.

"how will that help him?" Konohamaru asked. Just then Lee tossed his weights back, creating two craters and two huge dust clouds.

"WHAAAAA …….. !" Konohamaru's jaw hit the ground. Hanabi was no better, while Shibo began sweating.

"That is not possible. Nobody can carry around that much extra weight." Hanabi finally managed to talk.

After getting rid of his weigts Lee slid into his goken stance again, while Sasuke into his clan stance. The only difference was that now Sasuke's sharingan began spinning, increasing it effectivness.

"EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!" Lee dissaperead in a blurr and appeared behind Anre, who barely avoided a punch.

"Fire element: Mystical flame flower no jutsu!" Sasuke began spitting out small fireballs at Anre, causing him to back away, while still dodging lightning fast attacks from Lee, who was appearing from every direction. Finally Anre was forced to block Sasuke's strike with raijin, but that left him open and Lee saw the opening. Anre received a strike to the jaw, then to the lower chest and finally to the upper chest section, sending him flying and then rolling on the ground. Sasuke smirked when Anre got up rubbing his jaw through the mask.

"this is insane, I can't keep up even with my eyes." Konohamaru said looking at the battle with wide eyes. Suddenly Lee's kick was stopped by Anre's hand, while his Sword was blocking the raijin. Anre closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were glowing with purple light.

"My turn." Anre began moving leaving an after image. Sasuke went on defensive as Anre began throwing a strike after a strike, while Lee was fending of several water clones that appeared around him.

"Sensei, how is he doing that and what is with his eyes?" Hanabi asked.

"You all should be glad, not many witness the use of that ability. What you see is not a bloodline of any sort, although it is a very unique ability that only Anre and Sakura have. Right now Anre is not moving any faster himself. Right now everyone else is just moving slower."

"I don't understand sensei."

"This is the dragon sight. This ability allows Anre to slow down time around him."

"Slow down time? But that is impossible." Konohamaru turned to Ebisu.

"yet, there he is doing it. That is also the reason he leaves an afterimage. That ability is very powerfull due to the fact, that there is practically no counter to it. But it very charka draining and unlike sharingan and byakugan Anre can keep his ability working only for a limited amount of time. The more he slows down the world around him, the more straineous it is."

In the mean time Sasuke was sent into the air by the water blast from Anre, who already was busy fighting Lee. They both hit and blocked not moving and inch from their position, exchanging similar hits at similar speed with similar power. Finally they both struck at the jaw, sending each other flying back. Anre looked up as Sasuke dropped down with another chidori and sank into the shadow beneath him. The next second he appeared behind Sasuke, who spun around with the raiijin in hand. Lee appeared behind Anre with a kunai in hand, while Anre reached for one of his demon shuriken. In the end they all were in a position that didn't allow any of them move. Anre had his sword pressed to Sasuke's throat, while Lee's head was caught between the blades of the shuriken in his hand. Sasuke held the raijin by Anre's stomack, while Lee pressed a kunai to Anre's back, just where the spine was.

"Draw?" Sasuke smircked.

"I agree." Anre said with a slow nod.

"Yes, this would be the fair and most youthful end of out battle."

"You done pummeling each other into the ground?" a voice came from a tree next to the trio who pulled their weapons away.

"More or less. What are you doing here Sora? Aren't you supposed to be with Jiraiya studying seals or something?" Sasuke asked attaching the hilt of the raijin to his belt.

"Do not reming me of that pervert. Peeking on girls while I study is bad enough, but dumping this scroll on me saying to figure it out and leaving to do his research is the last straw!" Sora dropped the huge scroll he was holding and punched the tree nearby.

"Hmm." Anre unrolled the scroll on the ground and looked to the bushes where the genin were. "I think you saw enough for today!" he waived making the genin jump up and run away, followed by a laughing Ebisu.

"Well, what do you know. Sora, Jiraiya gave you a summoning contract with toads."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A ninja from the village hidden in the ashes fell down dead face down. In his back were several kunai. His comrade fell down showering everything with blood as his juglar vein was slit open by Kurenai after she used her tree bind jutsu.

"There, another patrol down." Kakashi casually strolled over to Kurenai.

"Seems so." They keep sending patrol out though. These scouts make our job harder." Kurenai checked one of the fallen ninjas for anything important, but found nothing.

"Well. An order is an order. Time to head back to the main forces."

Suddenly clapping came from a nearby boulder. The two ninjas spun around. Whoever was behind them, he was good if he could sneak up on them. When they actually saw their opponent their eyes widened. Kakashi immediately raised his forehead protector, but the sharingan found no signs of genjutsu.

"Surprised?" the newcomer half laughed, half hissed looking amused.

"Orochimaru. I though you were dead." Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Dead? Well, you can say that, but you know me, I am slippery." Orochimaru laughed.

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked.

"I want bait, to catch a fish for someone." Orochimaru dodged a kunai Kakashi threw at him.

"You know better to try and fight me Kakashi!"

"If I am not mistaken you nearly lost to a chunin once." Kakashi mocked.

"That brat will die. I now have a personal interest in seeing his cold corpse at my feet." Orochimaru spit out several pitons at Kakashi, who sliced them apart with a kunai before they hit him. Suddenly a tree appeared behind Orochimaru and he was immediately pinned against it by vines.

"Tree bind no jutsu." Kurenai appeared from a tree trunk and used her kunai to cut Orochimaru's neck open. She used enough force to nearly cut it off. But instead of blood a huge green snake shot out from the sannin's neck. At the same time Kurenai horrified watched her own body turn to one of a snake, until the snake from Orochimaru's neck opened it's mouth and eaten her.

Finally taking care of the pitons Kakashi saw Kurenai grab her head and and fall down screaming in agony.

"Chidori!" Kakashi appeared next to Orochimaru who materealised next to Kurenai holding a kunai ready to finish her off. The jutsu hit the snake sannin in the back. Kakashi's hand appeared from the other side, still covered in charka. Kakashi tried to pul the hand out, but something was holding it. Orochimarus's body changed colour to dark shade of red and the changed shape, revealing it to be a crude crystal statue.

"What!?" Kakashi looked to the side and saw a purple haired woman standing next to the real Orochimaru.

"Crystal style! Crystal prison no jutsu!" Kakashi saw the crystals from the statue spread over him, until he was encased in a huge crystal.

"Good work Guren. I think you will serve me well." Orochimaru strolled over to Kakashi still encased in crystal. "Yes, you will defenetly make perfect bait. You will lure them all here."

Around Konoha a specially assembled group of shinobi were preparingto leave on a mission. A mission that for most of them was a personal cause. It was a mission to save friends, comrades, teachers. For some it was in a more personal cause. They wanted to make someone pay for what they did in the past.

Anko strapped on her shuriken holster along with knai holsters. She hid several cyringes with poison in the compartments of her coat, before putting it on, hiding a huge sealing tattoo on her shoulder, that could be seen through her fishnet shirt. She also took her old forehead protector. She usually went around without it, but this was a special occasion. She remembered how she got this symbol the day she became genin, a ninja of Konoha. She rubbed the dust off of it and tied it around her forehead.

"Just wait sensei. The pupil is out to skin the snake." She slammed the door after leaving her apartment.

On the other end of the village a blonde shinobi gathered his supplies. His knuckle blade was already strapped to his belt, while he filled the pockets on his vest with soldier pills, healing balsams and simple antivenom kits. For his the upcoming fight was different. He wanted to destroy someone, who was constantly trying to take his precious persons away. First he tried to take away Sasuke. Now they were going to try and save his first teacher, the man that led him through his first steps of being a ninja. Kakashi once told them, that the one who leaves teammates to die is worse then trash. For Naruto this was a law of live, no less important then never giving up. He was going to risk everything to save the man that taught him that.

Daggers, demon shuriken, ninja wire, sword, scrolls. Anre checked over his equipment several times. He wasn't taking any chances. He fought Orochimaru once with everything he had. Now as promised he wasn't going to face him alone. It was time to finish what was once started. He pulled up his hood and covered the lower part of his face with his black mask, fully transforming into what shinobi was, a shadow.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder as he left the apartment. The memories of a fight in the valley of the end still plagued him. Deep inside Sasuke never forgave himself for acting the way he did. Nor did he forget and forgive Orochimaru. That abomination that once was a great ninja destroyed everything in its way, including the bonds other people had, making them weak, helpless before him. It was later that Sasuke understood, that the strength lies in unity, in one's ability to fight not only for himself, but for others. And now he was going to fight not only for himself, but to save all of Konoha from Orochimaru.

Next to Sasuke walked an older person, that had one of his eyes covered in black bandages. Actually he didn't have that eye and now was going to save a person that he once gave his sharingan eye to. Obito was saved, now it was his turn to pay back the debt to Kakashi. It was time to save his former teammate. The person that was the first to acknowledge his faith in that there are people lower then trash, like Orochimaru.

Tsunade stood on the balcony of her office, overlooking the village. It would actually be a very calm and peaceful evening if it wasn't for a message she received several hours ago. Kakashi and Kurenai, two ninjas that could be considered elite of Konoha, were captured by her former teammate, most considered dead not so long ago. As a snake he was he proved to be slippery and whatever his intentions were, they clearly meant nothing good.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" Shizune approached her master from behind.

"About what?"

"The team you composed. I mean I do not doubt their abilities, but they don't have a long record of working with each other. There is also a matter of this mission being … to personal for them." Shizune stuttered a bit saying the last words.

"Yeah, I know." Tsunade smiled. "But that is exactly why they will win. For them defeat is not an option."

"But Tsunade-sama."

"They have different reasons to fight Orochimaru, but the have a common goal, Shizune. They will overcome everything to win. They will do everything they can to save Kakashi and Kurenai. I have faith in them. You should too."

Shizune nodded after a moment and left the balcony. It was hard for her to fully understand her master's reasoning, but one thing she learned over the years, was to trust her in such things. When Tsunade gambled over such things, she usually won.

When the five assembled at the gates they only nodded to each other, before going outside the village. The aura they all radiated made the chunin at the post shiver and even forget to check their documents. They fully concentrated on their goal. Even Naruto who usually was smiling was now dead serious.

"We are coming, wait for us."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Orochimaru anticipated the upcoming battle. He waited impatiently for his prey to come to him. He once again looked at Kakashi and Kurenai encased in reddish crystals and smiled maniacally, before lcking his lips with his long tongue. He cheated death once more. Now he was going to destroy those who forced him into such a gamble. It was the time for his revenge and he had just the thing to do it.

Next to Orochimaru stood a woman with purple hair, calmly waiting for any order from the snake sannin. She was a pawn of Orochimaru, sort of a trump card he kept for just such an occasion. It was time to reveal his trump card. But this woman, even as powerful as she was was not the main attraction he prepared for the coming guests. No, he prepared something far more, sinister and shocking and for that he had three ninjas from the hidden ashes sacrifised. He licked his lips in anticipation standing on a plato just on the border between the land of steel and the land of plains. A huge waterfall roared not very far from him, turning into a river below.

Soon, it would begin. He felt it, smelled it, tasted it. There would be blood in the air.

Back in Konoha another person was preparing to leave the village. And as others he had his motives to leave. And he could not be stopped by Tsunade or anyone else, as he was not a ninja of Konoha. He packed quickly and left. He prepared to leave the village through the other gate, as he had to make a stop at another village.

"Going somewhere?"

Kabuto turned around and saw Sarutobi, the third Hokage in the street. The years weren't doing him good, but he was still standing straight, moving fast and still smoking his pipe, leaving a trail of smoke as he walked. For some reason Kabuto thought if that kid Konohamaru would start smoking as well. But that little idea left the mind of the sound ambassador as quickly as it came.

"yes." Kabuto answered knowing it was useless to try and lie to the senior ninja. The old man might not look like much, but as a ninja Kabuto knew how treaterous looks could be. A beautiful woman should not be considered harmless, an old man should not be seen weak. Even his own glasses could fool someone stupid enough to consider anyone wearing them a weak, useless bookworm.

"It has something to do with my former student, I suppose." The trird released a rather large cloud of smoke.

"you are stating the obvious Hokage-sama."

"You know I am not a hokage anymore."

"Not an active one, true, but still a kage." Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

"What are your intentions Kabuto?"

"No matter what I tell you, you will have reasons not to believe me."

"Then why should I let you leave?"

"You shouldn't." Kabuto smircked watching as the elder ninja scanned him with his eyes. Finally he released another cloud of tabako smoke from his pipe and nodded.

"Yeah, I shouldn't. But I will." The third turned around and walked away leaving Kabuto, who was still smilling, but also had a small hint of surprise in his eyes. But he didn't ponder over it, as he began running down the road, until dissaprearing in the trees. Time was limited for him.

Orochimaru laughed when five dots appeared on the horizon, quickly approaching. He became even more impatient when he recognized most of the group. His former student came along, it was a nice bonus in his opinion. As he anticipated, the one in black, who opposed him at the entrance to the valley of the end also was there. His former target, Uchiha Sasuke was there, now supporting three long scars on the face. Uzumaki was there and next to his was running an older man, with his left eye covered in bandages. He couldn't really understand why that person seemed familiar, but what did he care. That man would stay here one way or another.

"Ku, ku, ku. Looking for me?" Orochimaru asked from his elevated position. He hoped for a remark, but got only five glares and a wave of killer intent coming from the five below.

"What, ain't you going to say hello to the former leaf ninja."

"That ninja is dead." Anre answered.

"Oh, no, no, no. I am quite alive. But I will admit, I have a personal interest in killing you."

"You are alive, but the leaf ninja you were is dead. Died long ago." Sasuke said this time.

"Sasuke-kun, good to see you again, especially those eyes of yours, truly remarkable. Can't wait to test them." Orochimaru licked his lips again, earning a scowl from Anko.

"then come and take them."

"Ahh, such a generous offer. You still want't me to give you power Sasuke? I can do that. I bet something is telling you right now to abandone your foolish teammates and join me."

"Don't try Orochimaru, the curse mark is sealed away for good. Not all sannin turned rotten after all."

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru spat the name out.

"No matter, it makes things only so much easyer. You are tied to these people around you Sasuke, that makes you weak. Those who are weak make the best prey for me. You had a chance to learn this, but you pushed it away. What I can not understand, is why. Why someone like you, someone so similar to me chose to stay with these useless fools. Do you really tell me that you believe in those foolish ideals of love and peace? You are like me sasuke, like it or not, you are like me."

"You are wrong, I learned my lesson all too well Orochimaru. I learned the hard way. You made me destroy nearly everything I had left in this world. And now, you are trying to do it again. No matter what happens today, you will not win. I will not become your pawn and I will not let you hurt those that are dear to me. I will not let you use me, I'd rather cut my own eyes out, then let you use them."

Orochimaru scowled and moved his face a bit.

"You must be happy Naruto. You managed to win that battle. How I hate you Konoha ninjas, with your stupid philosophy of peace and harmony, how you strive to achieve the unachievable. You are fighting a loosing battle. You are a bunch of failures, and so is your village. You rejected me, now you will pay for that. I will not die until my ambition will become reality. I will see Konoha burn, along with everyone inside it. I will annihilate all you love and care for. That is why you are weak."

"Then why don't you come down and prove it!" Naruto yelled, pissed off.

"I will, no need to get impatient. But I noticed that there are five of you, that is not fair, now is it? Allow me to take care of that." Orochimaru slammed his hands on the ground.

"IMPURE RESURRECTION."

Three coffins shot out from the ground and as they opened Konoha ninjas took a step back. Three figures walked out from the coffins and it was impossible to not recognize them. Orochimaru put a kunai with a seal into the back of the heads of his new minions and laughed at the expression on the faces of the five below.

"I wonder if you are able to recognize these three. I'd love to add my old sensei or my old teammate to heir company, but sadly thye are still alive. Certanly all can be changed in due time, but for now, I will settle with these three."

The three figures jumped down, slowly approaching those below.

"Anko, Orochiaru is yours. Obito take his assistant." Anre ordered and after a second two of the group separated and began runnig up the cliff onto their battles. Leaving their three teammates to face their three opponents.

"The first Hokage." Sasuke nodded to his opponent.

"The second Hokage." Anre prepared to fight his battle.

"Dad." Naruto looked at the figure in the white mantle as a tear slid down his face.

The three kage's charged at the younger ninjas, breaking into three separate fights. Sasuke and the first Hokage moved away from the cliffs, into the land of plain. Anre and the second hokage soon ended up face to face on the surface of the violent river, just a bit away from the roaring waterfall. Naruto blocked several strikes from his father, getting pushed back, deeper into the land of steel.

On the plato Guren without much words charged at Obito after Orochimaru gave her a short nod, allowing her to act. Obito deflected several crystal shards and engade Guren in a close combat battle, until they both jumped down from a plato. Finally Anko was left with her old teacher face to face. She dreamed of this day, the day to fight the man she loved and then hated more then anything else in the word. Even looking at him was painful, so she slowly reached for a kunai, to begin her own battle. Orochimaru scowled knowing fully, that she would not hesitate to deliver a finishing blow, should he give her an opportunity.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Sharingan vs. Mokuton

"Wood element: serpent vines!"

Sasuke was forced back as discusting green vines began sprouting from earth and as if being alive began moving to wrap themselves around him.

"Fire element: Mystical flame flower!" Sasuke launched a barrage of small fireballs, hitting those vines that were closer to him. But out of the smoke caused by the collision even more vines appeared.

"wood element: wooden palm strike!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a wooden pillar rise into the air and take a form of a hand, that slammed into the ground where he was. He appeared from the cloud of dust, but so did the vines. Since Sasuke was now in the air he could not dodge and the vines finally caught him, wrapping themselves around the Uchiha.

"Wood element: the green spikes!" the first hokage watched as above the now settling dust cloud spikes appeared from the vines and pierced the body of his opponent. His eyebrows shot up, as the body turned to fire and the expanded in a brigh sphere of fire, that incinerated the vines.

"Quite unstable they are … those fire clones." The first hokage turned around and looked down, seeing a yellow energy blade pierce his chest. Sasuke scowled and pulled it up, cutting all the way through the body, making two halves fall down. On the ground they lost colour, revealing being part of a wood clone. Some distance away a tree raised and then crumbled away, leaving only the first hokage standing in it's place.

"The sharingan." The first hokage looked into the red eyes with three tomoes. He knew those eyes very well. "You are a Uchiha, aren't you. I know your kind. If you know the history of Konoha you should know, that I fought the greatest Uchiha. Madara had achieved a level of the sharingan most thought to be a legend and he still lost. What makes you think you will be able to win, when you greatest ancestor failed to win in the … "

"In the valley of the end. I know." The first Hokage moved his head as he took a step closer.

"Yeah, I know that place all too well. I fought an important battle there aswell. There I got the three tomoe sharingan, but I learned something a lot more important there aswell." Sasuke sliced apart a wooden pillar that shot at him from the ground and charged at his opponent, that blocked his sword with a kunai and then his punch with his elbow.

"I learned that these eyes are a tool. Nothing more. They are a power and like any power they can be used for both good and evil." Sasuke's eyes began spinning as both he and the first Hokage struggeled for dominance.

"So don't talk like you know me just because you fough Madara in that valley. Don't assume yo know the Uchihas. I am Uchiha Sasuke ….. " Sasuke pushed the first back and released his hand.

"And I walk my own path and I will restore the honor of my clan!" The first raised his arm in a block, but Sasuke dropped down and the first was sent flying back when Sasuke's foot connected with his chin. In mid air the first Hokage flipped and landed on his feet.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. I am a shinobi of a village hidden in the leaf. And I will do everything to protect it ….. just like you did in your time, even send you back to the grave, lord Hokage!"

Sasuke waved his sword getting back into a fighting stance, his eyes still spinning and glaring from under his forehead protector with and engraved symbol of the leaf.

"I had faith in your clan once." The first Hokage charged and on both sides of him two wooden clones formed.

The first strike made the left clone drop down, with a missing head. The second tried to hit Sasuke's head, but only got his leg cut off, while Sasuke went down below the kick and hit the clone with his elbow, breaking it by brute force. Sasuke bent back just in time to dodge a hit from the first Hokage, who used the wood element, to extend his arms. They now looked like long, very flexible branches, that gave the first a superior reach, leaving him out of harms way. Sasuke blocked the first strike, dodged the second and finally saw an opening. The raijin cut through it like through air, making the left wooden arm drop down, turning into a log, while the arm itself turned to normal. The right hand remained though and made Sasuke bent down, letting it pass over him.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened when the ground cracked and a foot shot out, hitting him in the chest and making him fly back and roll on the ground. Sasuke jumped up and took a defensive stance, seeing how the foot of the first Hokage disappeared in the ground. It was obvious he could also extend his limbs under the ground, giving them traits of a tree root.

"Wood element: Wooden execution!" the hands of the first Hokage extended again and formed a huge spike, rushing towards Sasuke, who tried leaping away and almost fell.

"This is death Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked down and saw small tree roots, keeping him from moving.

"Huh?" The first Hokage saw a blue light.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Sasuke's voice roared as a lightning blade extended from his palm and cut cleanly through the wooden pillar, going for Sasuke's opponent. The first Hokage was forced to drop the tecknique to evade. He was sent rolling on the ground, as the jutsu cut off the armoured shoulder plate he had. He stood up eyeing the Uchiha, already free of his root binding jutsu. Next to him were the two halves of his wooden spike.

"gah!" the first hokage grabbed his shoulder as a cut appeared on it. Sasuke's jutsu barely glanced him, but still caused this fairly deep cut. The lightning blade extending from Sasuke's lightning covered hand faded along with the lightning.

"A very impressive jutsu, who did you copy it from?"

"I told you to not act as if you know me, or my clan. You have been dead for over fifty years and things could've changed. That jutsu is my own original tecknique."

The first Hokage didn't answer, but instead began flashing through hand seals.

"Wood element: Forest birth no jutsu!"

The ground began shaking in a mini earthquake. Sasuke charged charka to his feet, to keep standing, while the scenery around him began changing. The sight was amazing …. and it also was terrifying. The power of the first Hokage was exceptional, as Sasuke found himself in the middle a forest.

"You are in my domain now, Uchiha. Every tree in here is my weapon." The first Hokage slowly sank into one of the trees, disappearing from view. Even the sharingan could no longer find him.

"Damn!" Sasuke spun around and cut off a tree root that appeared from the ground. "Oh boy." Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that nearly every tree around him began moving.

"Fire element: Great Fireball no jutsu!" Sasuke jumped back releasing a huge fireball that incinerated several trees. But inside the forest, it had an effect similar to hitting a boss summon with a needle.

"Fire element: Flame barrier!" Sasuke created a wall of fire around him, making the trees, vines, branches and everything else that was attacking him back off, giving him a moment to rest, or so he thought. Another tree appeared beneath Sasuke and the next second he was sent into the air, once he began falling a tree branch hit him, sending him hard into the ground, then another tree raised and he was tossed away like a useless rag. Once he landed in a heap a huge tree slammed it's root on him, raising a dust cloud.

"It is finished" The first Hokage appeared from the same tree that slammed it's root over Sasuke. You could see that the jutsu the first performed took it's toll and he was panting and looked tired.

"what?" The first Hokage looked down and saw two hands grabbing his legs from under the ground. "Wood element: underground execution!" The first slammed his hands on the ground and the ground began shaking. The hands that held him clutched him harder and then relaxed, going limp. They just layed there, until going red.

"Boom!" whatever was under the ground exploded suddenly and sent the first hokage flying and slamming hard into the same root that he thought killed Sasuke.

"Summoning jutsu!" The giant tree root shook and then raised, being lifted by the mighty shoulders of a giant panther. On it's nose stood a blooded Sasuke in ragged clothes. His outfit missed it's left sleeve, he was bruised and was bleeding from several wounds. But despite that his eyes still had an active sharingan in them.

"The fire clone, you fell for it again, lord Hokage!" Sasuke's panther raised on it's back paws and with a single strike ripped off the giant root, sending it towards the first Hokage, who looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He was forced to quickly form a wooden barrier to guard himself. But while he did that the giant cat hit and tore the same giant tree down with two vicious strikes, making it fall down right next to the first hokage, causing the ground to shake from impact.

"You are different Uchiha. But you are still at a disadvantage." Hokage jumped inside another tree and again the forest came alive. The panther started hitting the trees left and right, fighting the nature itself.

"Fire element: Fire Dragon Attack!" Sasuke spat out a giant fire serpent that incinerated several trees that attacked from the left, while his summon kept moving around in a battle dance, it's mighty paws making a tree after a tree fall, or explode in a rain of debris.

Suddenly it released a mighty roar full of fury as it couldn't move it's paw up, as several trees wrapped themselves around it. Soon the giant beast was getting pushed towards the ground, unable to move it's paws, the claws harmlessly digging into the ground.

"The first Hohage appeared beneath the summon. "Wood element: Forest's retribution!" Dozens of wodden spikes shot out from the ground, aiming to turn the panther into swiss cheese.

"Release!" Sasuke let the summon disappear in a puff of smoke under him.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" the first Hokage barely leaped away as from inside the smoke another bright lightning blade appeared, hitting the ground where he just was. That followed by kunai with explosive tags. One of the giant pillar was badly damaged and bent down. It was stopped from falling by the neighbour pillar. In the meantime the kunai were replaced by a barrage of small fireballs and this time the first decided to create a thick wooden wall for protection, that didn't let him see Sasuke sliding down the bent pillar.

"Chidori!"

The first saw a hand encased in lightning appear through the barrier and hit him in the stomack, makng him back off. Sasuke only managed to get the tips of his fingers to hit the target, but that still caused a large wound. The next moment Sasuke broke through the wooden barrier and to his surprise saw the first Hokage still standing.

"This is unexpected. You are indeed very different Uchiha."

"That wound, you should be dead!"

"You forget, I am already dead!" Sasuke suddenly remembered how Orochimaru placed a seal inside the hokages head. That must be what was keeping this reformed body moving.

"Wood element: leaf rain!" the trees around began raining leaves, that took the form of shuriken.

"Fire element: flame barrier no jutsu!" the leaves never got through the barrier of flames, while Sasuke leaped over it and charged towards his target. He dodged a wodden spear that was sent at him and hit Hokage in the head with the raijin. The body fell, turning into wood. When it did Sasuke felt something pull him and then he was sent slamming into the nearby tree, that held him in place against it's trunk with it's flexible branches. Sasuke felt his ribs breaking from the tight grip. He heard a snap when his already hurt left hand broke. Due to the pain he dropped the hilt of the raijin, letting it fall to the ground.

"I am sorry, but this is the end." The first Hokage appeared not too far away from Sasuke, holding another wooden spear. He shook his head and threw it, straight at Sasuke, who watched through his sharingan eyes, as it came closer.

"No, not yet." Sasuke smircked. "MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"

The spear disappeared inside a portal, never reaching it's target. At the same time Sasuke charged charka and pulled on the metal wire connected to the raijin, making the sword jump into his palm. The next second he has cut himself free, jumped over a wooden pillar and rammed the tip of the sword into the hokage's temple.

"What …. was ….. that?

"That was the true ultimate sharingan. And this time you lost, lord Hokage." Sasuke watched as the body of his opponent began turning into ashes.

"I guess you proved me wrong. It was honor to fight you shinobi of the leaf. It was honor to fight you Uchiha Sasuke." The fisrst stressed the uchiha, until the body finally completely turned to ashes and collapsed, revealing the body of the poor soul Orochimaru sacrifised for his jutsu.

"Ughhh." Sasuke dropped to one knee and pulled a set of bandages out of his vest pocket with his good hand. There wasn't much he could do, but a simple loob for the arm and an attempt to stop the bleeding were good enough for now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Water vs. Water

"Water element: drilling water missle!" Anre went low, letting the water jutsu pass over him and the leaped aside, pushing away with all his limds. Just as he did the water where he was exploded in a barrage of water spears.

"Water element: great water strike!" the second Hokage didn't give even a second for a counter attack. His jutsu created a swirling pillar of water , that crashed down on Anre. You could see his body being thrown from side to side inside the water column, until it suddenly turned to water.

"A water clone?" The second Hokage turned around.

"Water lement: water needle rain!" Anre slammed his hands on the water and immediately thousands of water needles began shooting from the water at the hokage, who created a shield of water to defend himself. But once the needle rain stopped he saw through the water shield a giant water dragon charging straight at him.

"Water element: Shark fin blade!" A wave shaped as a shark fin sliced through the water dragon and then died out, not reaching Anre.

The two figures stood a small distance away from each other on the water. Behind the second Hokage the waterfall was roaring, falling down from a cliff.

"So, you prefer water element ninjutsu." The second Hokage stated and earned a nod from Anre.

"So do I. I most likely am one of the worst enemyes for you, Konoha nin."

"Or, perhaps, it is the other way around." Anre said, but inside he had different thoughts. "_Hmm, we are evenly matched in the jutsu department. He is also being manipulated, so he is not fighting on his own will, thus making my power word art jutsu useless. This might get very messy."_

"Not likely." The second Hokage jumped back, gaining distance and went through handseals.

"Water element: GREAT FLOOD!" the water in the river began stirring violently, until exploding into every direction, it's level raising and flooding the surrounding area. Soon instead of the river and the waterfall there was a huge lake.

"Now, we can begin our battle. Water element: Raging octopus!" eight water tentacles appeared from behind the Hokage.

"Water element: water spear no jutsu!" Anre created the water spear, but the tentacles proved too fast and elusive to hit, so Anre's jutsu passed by harmlessly and exploded behind the second Hokage.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!" Anre began jumping back, while flashing through another set of seals. The great water beast raised from behind Anre, towering over the tentacles, but just as Anre prepared to unleash his jutsu, he saw that now there were only seven tentacles.

"What?!" he looked down as the eight water tentacle appeared from the water under him and wrapped itself around him, keeping his arms away. It was all the other tentacles needed to finally catch him and envelop him, breaking concentration, making the water dragon collapse, creating a rather big wave.

"Water element: Water column shredder." Anre was raised high in the air in a spinning column of water, that began tearing him apart. Due to the strain Anre's body finally got torn to shreds, but they suddenly turned to water.

The second Hokage's eyes widened as he looked around and saw a fist mere inches from his face, that then connected. The next kick sent the second Hokage into the air. Jaw, stomack, shoulder, chest, jaw, chest, kidneys, jaw and finally a powerful spin kick to the side of the head.

"Dragon combo!" Anre declared, as his final strike sent his opponent crashing down into the water. But just like Anre's body before, the second Hokage turned to water.

"Water element: Water bullet strike!"

A mass of water was shot at Anre, who was in mid air and couldn't dodge. The flood didn't leave anything suitable for a substitution as well. So the second Hokage was a bit surprised again, when a demon shuriken blazing with electricity cut his jutsu in half and went straight for him. Hokage was forced to go in a crouching position, letting it pass over him and crashing with a loud spalash in the water.

"Another one?!" Hokage saw Anre already on the water surface in a crouching position, but what was more important, was that another shuriken was flying straight at him and this one was closer.

"Impressive." The second declared, making a back flip, letting the shuriken pass under him, but when it was directly beneath him Anre pulled the ninja wire, making the shuriken stop spinning and fall flat in the water. When it did the second Hakge was able to make out explosive notes attached to it's blades.

"Boom!" an explosion rocketed the area, creating a wave, that Anre decided to jump over.

"Water elemnt: water sword!" Anre immediately pulled out the 'grass cutter' to block a strike that came from behind. The blue sword made of water passed mere inches from Anre's left eye and cut through the hood, making it drop off Anre's head, revealing his hair. Anre and the second Hokage, whose body armor looked badly damaged from the explosion, spun around, clashing the swords again. Then again and again, each not giving ground. Finally Hokage ducked under Anre's slash and the next second the ninja in black leaped away nursing a cut across his lower chest.

"This is it? Isn't there anyting else you can show me, leaf shinobi?!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Anre got up and took a fighting stance again.

"Very well."

The two opponents began flashing through long set of handseals. Chakra began swirling around them violently, while they poured it into their jutsus. The water began moving around violently, soon resulting in a full scaled storm.

"WATER ELEMENT: WATER LORD NO JUTSU!"

"WATER ELEMENT: WATER HYDRA NO JUTSU. BEAST OF THE POSEIDON!"

Huge masses of water began gathering under the two ninjas raising them high into the air. One took a crude form of a man, while another formed a seven headed hudra. And once they formed the charged at each other. Two huge waves shaped as beasts, ready to demolish anything in their paths began moving towards each other, making the storm even worse.

Just as the two giant water jutsu got closer both Anre and the second Hokage jumped off and began sliding down the enormous masses of water they gathered towards each other. They clashed at the same time as the two beast around them.

"BOOM!"

The water was pushed aside, leaving two figures in the middle of a raging storm, standing next to each other, swords in a lock. The next second they disappeared from view as their jutsu erupted upon in each other in full force. The hydra heads piercing through the chest of the water lord, while the Hokages jutsu slammed it's hands into the base of hydra's necks.

Anre and the second Hokage jumped out from under the water and began sliding down the raging waves like ramps, meating in mid air, only to strike and pass.

"Water element: Wave slam!"

Anre watched as a new wave appeared and went for him. It wasn't fast enough, so he began running up it, but when he did his opponent appeared from the top, dropping down on him.

"Cling!" the two blades met again and Anre was forced to slide back on the still moving wave, while the second Hokage began throwing a slash after a slash at him.

"Heaven strike!" the water sword began glowing with charka as it's wielder raised it with both hands. Anre put his own blade in a reverse grip and pressed the blade on his shoulder, creating a strong base to deflect the strike. He winced as and dropped to one knee, when the strike came, but his block held, even though the tip of Hokage's water sword created a deep wound on his hand, that immediately began bleeding, mixing the blood with the water.

"I have and advantage now." Anre smiled under his wet mask, while ingnoring the pain in his hand.

"How come?"

"I have a free hand, so I can do this!" Anre grabbed the remains of his opponent's armor and pulled him closer. He began raising from his knees, pushing away the sword of the second hokage and not letting him go even for a second. The second hokage pushed his sword down with both hands, but his opponent was still rising, getting on the same level as he was. Suddenly the second noticed that his opponent was breathing out smoke.

"Wha …. What is this?"

Anre didn't answer instead taking a deep breath.

"What?!"

Anre released a stream of fire from his mouth straight into the face of his opponent, while holding him firmly in place.

"AAAGHHHH!" the second Hokage unclipped his armor, releasing him a second after the fire hit his face. He dropped down, leaving his chestplate in Anre's hand. When he finally raised his face Anre took step back, as the nearly burned off face of his opponent turned gray into ashes and then reformed out of them.

"that fire, what was that. That was no fire jutsu!"

"You are not facing any regular shinobi hokage-sama." Anre began emitting a huge amount of charka, that took the shape of wings, tail and claws on him. His eyes began glowing purple and he began moving leaving an afterimage. He now moved more like an animal, stretching his wings to jump higher and landing on all fours.

"Left!" Hokage dodged a strike of charka claws.

"Right!" He jumped over a spiked tail aimed at his lower chest.

"Behind!" hokage dropped down, letting a stretched charka wing pass over his head, cutting off several locks of hair.

"Above!" a stream of fire again that raised steam as hit the water where it's target was a second ago.

"Below!" hokage backflipped when Anre jumped out from underwater, nearly pealing off hokage's face.

"Standard combination." The second Hokage stated, ramming his sword through his opponent, but hit only an afterimage. His stretched hands were immediately grabbed, claws digging deap into the flesh.

"As I said, you are not facing a regular shinobi. You are facing a dragon!" Anre's eyes flashed a brighter shade of purple, as his opponent struggled to get his hands out, only creating deepr cuts. The water sword disappeared. Anre threw the second Hokage away, finally letting go of his hands.

"And you are facing the Hokage!" Now two water swords appeared in the hands of the former leader of the leaf village, as he charged at his opponent. The swords were stopped by Anre's clawed hands, who pulled the blades away and spun around, making his spiked tail make the strike. Hokage let go of his blades and jumped back. When he landed he suddenly saw his opponent take another deep breath, forcing the hokage to dive, to avoid a wide cone of hot fire, that began making the water around boil. When the hokage surfaced Anre was nowhere in sight, until a voice came.

"Water element: water prison no jutsu!"

Hokage looked with wide eyes as he got trapped in sphere of water, which was maintained by Anre, already without the dragon features. He used one hand to keep the jutsu up, while he used his other hand to gather charka around his fist.

"Ha ha. My brother was right. Future generations always surpass those before. Well done Shinobi of the leaf. Wear the symbol with pride."

"I will. Farewell, lord Hokage. SHOCKING FIST!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Father vs. son

"Damn!" Naruto hit groun hard, when his own father kicked him in the face, throwing Naruto off the plato they were fighting on. Actually Naruto was more defending, while his father unleashed an unslaught.

"Naruto, fight back." Naruto rolled away, when his father came dropping down. The strike created spiderweb cracks, when Minato's fist dug deep into the rocky surface.

""How can I fight you? I dreamed of the day I would meet you!" Naruto received a hit in the face, knocking him back.

"If you don't fight, I will kill you. I can not control myself Naruto. Please, fight me." Naruto ducked another strike, but received a fist in his gut, forcing the air out.

"I can't." Naruto gasped out.

"Yes you can!"

Naruto blocked a strike, but missed a kick, that sent him rolling on the ground.

"If you don't fight me, everything you love, everything I died to protect will be destroyed by my hands." Naruto watched as his father charged at him, kunai in hand. "Do you want to lose everything and make me fail even after death?!"

"I just can't." Naruto shook his head, unable to make himself fight his own father, the person, that was a symbol of a perfect shinobi.

"Do you want everyone you love to die by my hand?!" Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open.

"CLING!" the fourth watched as his target disappeared, while the blade of his kunai fell to the ground, cleanly cut off.

"I…. " Naruto turned around still holding his knuckle blade. He looked at his father, tears still in his eyes.

"I dreamed to meet you. To talk to you. And now, I am going to have to kill you."

Naruto bent backwards and then rolled away, avoiding the strikes from his opponent.

"But you are right." Naruto blocked a kick and leaned forward, his face inches away from the face of his father.

"I have to protect my loved ones. I will stop you. Even .. "

Naruto headbutted the fourth, throwing him back. Minato shook his head, only to get a solid punch in the chest, then a kick in the face and a jump kick in the jaw.

"…. Even if I have to kill you!"

The fourth tried throwing Naruto over himself, but instead received a solid strike to the nose, that knocked him back several feet.

"That's better."

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

The fourth's eyes widened as he watched dozen upon dozen of solid copies of his son appear around.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled, and his clones charged from every direction.

"Wind element: violent tornado no jutsu!" the fourth began spinning, charging charka into the air around, creating a powerful tornado, that knocked the clones away, lifted some of them into the air and threw away, dispeeling them.

"Rasengan!" the fourth stopped spinning and saw one of the remaining clones launch his son at him. What was most shocking, was that his son was holding his own private jutsu. The hand holding a spinning sphere came closer and closer, until met another rasengan. The charka explosion sent both fighters flying back, only Naruto in mid air turned into a cloud of smoke.

"_A clone? He used a clone to do my jutsu?_ _Huh?_" The fourth landed and immediately felt something grab his legs. When he looked down he saw two hands sticking out from the ground holding him. Just then several more naruto's appared from the ground.

"Poof!" the hokage got replaced by a boulder, escaping the ambush.

"Seal release!" the fourth pulled up the sleeves on his mantle, revealing several dozen of small seals all over his hands, that began glowing.

"Kunai rain no jutsu!" thousands of kunai were released from the seals and rained down onto the battlefield, dispelling several clones that were not quick enough. But hose were not any usual kunai. Each had three tips and a small, yet complex seal engraved on it.

"Thunder god tecknique."

Naruto saw only a bright yellow flash, before all his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, while he himself was thrown away, after three long cuts appeared on his body from what seemed nowhere.

"What was that?!" Naruto got up and again, there was a bright flash and he fell down after a blade made a long cut across his back.

"Those kunai, this speed." Naruto fell down again, now with a kunai in his shoulder.

"_I can't lose here. I have to win. I must … must …._ " Naruto began gathering charka.

"_I am sorry, Naruto_." The fourt stepped forward, disappearing in a flash of light, to deliver a final strike.

"No!" Amazed Minato Namikaze found himself held by the throat. And a hand that was holding him had long charka claws, that dug deep into his skin.

"What?" The fourth watched as the eyes of his son turned slitted and charka tails began forming behind him. The sheer amount of charka released was making the ground tremble.

In another yellow flash Naruto lost his hold of the target that appeared several feet away.

"The nine tailed fox." The fourth disaapeared in a flash of yellow light and began appearing all around Naruto, until it seemed like the area was engulfed in beright yellow light.

"POW!" Naruto spun around just in time and all four tails crashed into the former leader of Konoha sending him flying and crashing through a cliff wall and come out on another end.

"RAAAAGHH!"

Naruto appeared in the air dropping down onto his dazed opponent with a rasengan in hand. But this one seemed different as Naruto held it with both hands.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

The explosion made the ground around shake. The blastwave threw the debris everywhere. In the middle when the dust cleared was Naruto standing in a huge crater looking around. He sniffed air and growled when another rain of kunai came from above.

"How?!" the fourt asked as Naruto blocked another strike when he appeared in a flash of light. "Nobody can react this quickly."

"Who said that I react myself." Naruto grinned and grabbed the hand in the white sleeve, his claws ripping the material and piercing the skin. "I act on pure reflex and istinct. I am like a fox."

Minato's eyes widened when he understood. He looked down and through a rip in Naruto's clothes saw that the seal he made so many years ago was missing.

"The seal!!!"

"Is gone!" Naruto slashed with his claws creating four long vertical cuts on his father's chest.

"Wind element: wind wave."

The wind just created a wave of air, that only pushed the fourth back a few feet, but it has blown away all of his special kunai.

"Impossible!" Minato began retreating as Naruto charged him on all fours, running like an animal with his charka tails swaying behind him. His claws passed as the fourth jumped, but one of the tails wrapped itself around him slamming the hokage down hard, followed by Naruto jumping onto him, ready to rip the throuat out. Barely in time the hokage pushed him off with his feet and bit his finger.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke the hokage ended up on the head of a huge toad with a pipe.

"Who summoned me?! …. Minato? But you are dead!"

"I know. I was forcefully brought back into the world of living and I am forced to fight with all I have against my son."

Gamabunta looked down and saw a blonde with charka fox feature looking up.

"Ughhh. I curse the day I promised on my honor to fight whenever you summon me!"

"So do I. Sorry Naruto!" the fourth whispered. Gamabunta with a grund pulled out his dagger, ready to thrust it down, when he saw Naruto pull up his sleeve with smile and took his blood from one of his already rapidly healing wounds acroos it.

"What is that tattoo, I am a seal master, yet I have no idea what those symbols mean." Minato watched as his son rubbed the blood across the wound and then slammed it onto the ground, his charka features into a swirling vortex of charka around him, being fed into the jutsu. Black marking appeared where he pressed his hand on the ground and began spreading in a complex pattern.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke another great beast appeared. The magnificent fox lord, with his nine tails swaying violently behind him. He raised on his back paws and then slammed his front legs down, creating a mini earthquake.

"It can't be! What is this a day of massive resurrection!" Gamabunta leaped back.

"Kuubi." The fourth said amazed, seeing the beast he once sealed up in his own son, free, standing before him.

"HAHAHAHAHA. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, A HAPPY REUNION? TIME FOR A REMATCH!" the fox roared in laughter, but then snarled and finally released a mighty roar that nearly made Gamabunta fall on his back, while the fourth charged a great amount of charka to stay on the back of his summon. He took a step back, when the fox stepped forward with a low growl.

"Do what you want, just don't kill the toad please, he has little to do in this fight. Please."

"Huh? Very well. After all, I honor the contract."

Gamabunta blinked seeing the mighty nine tailed fox speak politly with the blonde on his back, who was now missing his fox features as the charka was fed into the summoning jutsu.

"You are lucky Gamabunta. I actually could go for some frog legs!" the fox smashed one of it's tails into the ground, creating a shockwave the knocked the toad back. The toad boss leaped forward and pulled back his dagger. He flanked the fox and prepared to pierce it's heart, but only saw his target blurr away.

"GAHHH!" the toad got hit in the back and fell face down into the ground, while the fox pushed him forward down, not letting him get up. Gamabunta nearly was forced to swallow his own pipe, that now lay broken next him.

"You are getting older, while I am immortal." The fox snarled. It's slitted eye the saw a white dot jump up with a bright sphere in it's hand.

"Payback time!" A giant tail appeared in front of the fourth hokage and took a hit from the rasengan, that didn't do any visible damage. The next second a second tail came from below and with a powerful blow sent the former leader of the leaf village high into the air, ripping off his white mantel in the process. In mid air Minato saw his son holding a bright white shuriken shaped jutsu, while the clone who was just applying wind charka was getting ready to toss his creator into the air.

"He completed it, completed the rasengan!" he cried amazed as he saw his son still having slitted eyes come closer in closer.

"WIND ELEMENT: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The jutsu collided propelling the hokage even higher into the air, until it erupted in a sphere of bright, spinning wind charka with a single dark dot in the center, that was receiving thousands of strikes every second.

"Nice one. I would have done better though. Till next time Naruto." The fox barked and pushed the toad away, before disappearing. Gamabunta flew over Naruto and crashed on his back some distance away, ripping his jacket along the way.

"Minato." The toad got up with a grunt a shook his head, looking as the rasenshuriken did it's work, shining like a second sun.

"He is indeed your son." The toad glanced at the blonde who was on one knee breathing heavily, looking up. In a puff of smoke the toad left the field of battle.

The jutsu soon died out and the limp body well to the battered ground below with a thud. Naruto quickly approached the place where his opponent fell down and saw the limp and broken body of his father. His body already began turning to ashes, but he managed to turn his head a smile.

"Well done. I'll tell your mother how you turned out to be. We are proud of you and I am sorry. Goodbye." The face turned gray and fell apart in a pile of gray ash , finally revealing the body of Orochimaru's sacrifise.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Bloodlines clash

"Remember to wait for the right moment. We have a benefit of surprise."

"I understand Kabuto-san." The two ninjas separated. The one with glasses to a higher path, sneaking up the mountain, where you could hear the sound of battle. Similar sounds could be heard coming from the valley down below. The second ninja nodded and began creaping down, carefully hiding herself among the shadows and the rocks. She soon found a good position to observe the fight. What she saw amazed her by the sheer magnitude of a fight. She silently waited for the needed moment looking as a man with half of his face covered in black bandages was fighting a woman that was manipulating the pink crystals she created.

"Ughh!" the two figures both fell to the bottom of the valley with a low thud and immediately jumped up. The female immediately created a pink crystal blade attached to her hand and attacked her opponent, who swiftly blocked with a kunai. The woman smirked and spun around creating a blade on her other hand. This one missed, when her opponent suddenly dropped and kicked her in the chin.

"Ughhhh." She rubbed her chin and spit out some blood. "You ain't half bad. Nobody has ever predicted my movements like you have just now."

"I don't predict them." Obito charged and ducked a horizontal slash. His face suddenly blurred infront of Guren. "I can see them."

Guren saw the spinning sharingan and then immediately received an elbow to the nose. Obito was not stopping or taking any chances and struck with a kunai still in his hand. Guren twisted to avoid getting a piece of razor sharp metal in her side, but still received a long deep cut.

"Bastard!" Guren slid back after pushing away. She looked at her bloodstained hand, that involuntarily grabbed her wounded side. "Enough games!"

Guren formed a seal. "Crystal art, crystal forest!"

Meter high crystal pillars began popping from under the ground all around Obito, who jumped towards one of the pillars and began running up it.

"Gotcha!" Guren smiled and Obio was suddenly encased in crystal. The part that connected him with the pillar broke off his crystal encased body fell to the ground. But to Guren's shock it suddenly blurred away, replaced with an explosive tag.

"Genjutsu!" Guren jumped away and created a crystal barrier that protected her from the crystal shards that came raining down once her crystal forest got blown up.

"Gah." Guren stumbled forward as a kunai hit her in the back, but then she turned into a pink crystal and fell down with a thud.

"A substitution, eh." Obito looked around an picked up a chakra trace not so far away.

"Fire element: Fire dragon no jutsu!"

Guren leaped aside from her cover and saw how the fire jutsu annihilated part of her crystal forest.

"Crystal art: crystal shuriken." Guren began forming one after another human sized shurikens and throwing them at Obito, who began moving aside, avoiding the strikes. He began running in a confusing patterns, while forming hand seals.

"Acid cloud no jutsu!" Obito suddenly jumped back, as a shuriken hit the ground where he was a second ago. After that, while in mid air he released a cloud of green fog towards Guren. The shuriken that were flying towards him were destroyed by the strong acid, that began eating through even the thick crystal pillar around the area.

"What? Acid?" Guren began moving back as the green cloud progressed. Her mind struggled to find a way to get rid of that thing and suddenly she had an idea. She formed another huge shuriken and began spinning it, while still holding it in her hand, sort of a giant propeller. The breeze it created was enough to stop the cloud and make it fly in another direction. After dealing with the threat Guren began looking around, trying to find her opponent, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out and fight coward! Afraid?!" Guren spun around and deflected a barrage of shuriken.

"That is not a shinobi way!" a voice came, but Guren couldn't understand where from.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower!" Obito appeared over Guren and began bombarding the area where she was standing.

"That ain't gonna work!" a large round shield appeared in Guren's hand, she used to cover herself. "Crystal style, crystal serpent no jutsu!" Guren pressed her hand on the ground. The area began trembleing as a huge snake made of crystal rose from beneath Guren. It launched at Obito, who spun in mid air and landed on the serpents head next to Guren, who jumped back followed by Obito. They both began sliding down exchanging a blow after a blow. Obito received a hard punch to the nose, and then a cut by Guren's crystal blade, but in return deliver a powerful kick to Guren's chest that most likely have broken a rib or two. The woman fell down and began rolling on her back, until Obito pinned her down.

"It ends now."

"You are right." Guren smiled as two crystal spears emerged from the ground and pirced Obito through the chest. "See, told … huh?"

Guren nearl chocked when her opponent lost colour and revealed being just a mud clone.

"He told you, it ends now."

Guren turned her head and saw a redhead young woman jump down from a cliff. A sound forehead protector made it clear she was a sound ninja. Guren herlsef was still down on her back, whe she also saw Obito appear behind the newcomer.

FLASHBACK

"Obito's sharingan picked up Guren's chakra trail. To his surprise he noticed another chakra signature hiding on a cliff above. He silently created a shadow clone even though without vast chakra reserves that jutsu put quite a strain on him.

"You know what to do." He said after his copy appeared. It nodded and quickly ran in other direction, climbing up the cliff towards the mystery observer.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" he asked pressing a kunai to a redhead he found.

"What?" the female gasped seeing that Obito has just launched an acid cloud at her Guren.

"Answer." The kunai was pressed a bit harder, just barely not breaking the skin.

"I am a sound ninja. I am here to help. I came with Kabuto."

"Why should I trust you."

"You shouldn't, but we are really here to help. I was waiting for a right moment to unleash my jutsu on Guren."

"Why didn't?"

"I need her to stay still for a few moments."

"I'll see what I can do." The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke returning his knowledge to Obito."

FLASHBACK END

The redhead pulled out a scroll and tossed it into the air, where it exploded, showering the area with long, finger thick metal poles. After that she pulled out a small metal rod and held it in her hand, charging it with chakra.

"Sound art: vibration no jutsu." She jently hit the rod, creating a faint sound.

Guren looked around, but nothing happened. She grinned and then began laughing.

"Hahaha, that was pathetic girl. Why don't you run home while you still can?"

Guren didn't say anything else, as the metal poles around began vibrating and producing a faint sound.

"What is happening?" Guren yelled. While Obito observed through his sharingan how the chakra emitted from the metal rod in the sound ninja's hand made the other do the same. The sound vibrations became stronger, until all the pink crystals suddenly began cracking and falling apart. In mere seconds Guren's bloodline was rendered useless.

"Earth element: earth shackles no jutsu!" Guren found her hands and feet pinned to the ground.

"Now, sleep." Guren couldn't help but stare into the spinning sharingan eye. Her body began feeling heavy, until she collapsed onto the ground asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Master vs. student.

"Cling!"

Two shadows blurred and reappeared some distance away from each other. Anko released her breath as a drop of blood slid down her cheek from a thin cut, let by Orochimaru's kunai after their clash. She turned around and licked the blood off her cheek, glaring at her former sensei.

"You know, I envy you Anko-chan, your blood is tasty as I remember." Orochimaru grinned.

"And yours is rotten." Anko smircked as Orochimaru's eyes widened, when a thin cut appeared over his left eye. He rubbed the cut, his expression turning from disbelief to fury.

"I see you've gotten better Anko. I maight have to get a bit serious with you."

Anko didn't answer, sliding in her fighting stance.

"Stupid, you've always been stupid and useless!" Orochimaru charged, dodging three snakes that appeared from Anko's sleeve.

"See what I mean?" Orochimaru appeared before her in a blurr, kunai raised ready for a fatal blow. But the strike was blocked. With a grunt Anko pushed it away with both hands and elbowed Orochimaru in the gut, knocking him back. Not saying a word she kept throwing a strike after a strike, making Orochimaru retreat, blocking her strikes. That was until he went low and slid under her strike. His tongue shot out from his mouth, wrapping around her ankle and throwing her away. He smircked in satisfaction as she slid on the rocky surface, ripping her coat.

"The pain is just beginning." Orochimaru used his tongue again, this time wrapping around Anko's lower torso and dragging her towards him. His fangs began changing, becoming the replicas of snake's poisonous fangs. The jutsu made Orochimaru resemble the snake even more, as he pulled and made Anko fly towards him. His former student twisted in mid air and hit Orochimaru with both her legs, one in the chest, another in the mouth, breaking one of the fangs, earning a painful hiss from Orochimaru.

"Bitch."

Anko rolled away and jumped up, grabbing the tongue that was still around her torso. Orochimaru only managed to blink from his prone position as Anko pulled out another kunai and cut the tongue, that began twisting like a beheaded snake, spraying blood everywhere. What remained of it returned to Orochimaru's mouth. Blood began spraying out of his mouth, covering his chin and neck, until Orochimaru spat a mouthful after getting up.

"Hn. You indeed became a bit better. Expected, you did survive when I planted my mark on you. I guess it is till there."

Anko rubbed the base of her neck, where the curse seal was.

"I see I am right. I wonder, why didn'y you accept the power it gives. You would be useful once accepting it."

"I didn't accept it, because it came from you. You betrayed me and everyone and everything I held dear."

"So what? Deception is a way of the shinobi, you should understand that better then anyone."

"We are shinobi – tool of war. But at the same time we are people aswell. We are also driven by our emotion,s feelings and bonds we make. You aswell."

"Me? Ha ha ha. If anyone is a true shinobi, it is me. I do not weaken myself with bonds or feelings. I just do what I desire."

"You are driven by your ambition, your desires. You are no more a shinobi then anyone else. It is just you are not a human aswell."

"Indeed, I am something more. So much more. I cheated even death."

"Death is inevitable."

"Not for me, my dear, foolish Anko."

"We shall see." Anko bit her thumb and began going through handselas. She watched as Orochimaru mimicked her actions.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Two huge, identical snakes appeared in a clous of smoke, each supporting one of the summoners. In a second they both charged, clashing in mid air, falling down in a heap of struggleing flesh.

"Fire element: stream of fire no jutsu!" Orochimaru jumped over Anko, releasing a long stream of fire at her. His target began running on the back of her snake, away from the fire, that kept following her from the airbone Arochimaru. She ran, until reaching the tail, that pointed straight up. Chakra went to her feet, letting her run up on the verticals surface until backflipping from it, ending up over Orochimaru.

"Embrace of the python!" a huge python appeared around Anko, that immediately wrapped itself around Orochmaru, making him fall down. The snake began crushing it's foe, but the sannin suddenly bit it, his teeth turning to snake fangs once more. The python twisted in agony, until disappearing in a puff of smoke. Anko dropped down next to Orochimaru, but received a powerful kick, that sent her off the snake's back.

When she got up, she heard an explosion, coming from below, she looked around and saw that the terrain down in the plains changed. Where once was a peaceful river, now was a huge lake with a raging storm in the middle. Some distance away was a forest, that appeared out of nothing. She turned her head a bit more and saw a crystal forest and even farther away two huge shadows and a bright light, shining like a small star.

"Well, well. It seems your allies from the leaf are getting killed as we speak. I told you, your beliefs make you weak. You and they are no match to cold, heartless killers that a true shinobi should be. You do not know true strength." Orochimaru jumped down, engaging Anko in a taijutsu fight, his summon finally beating Anko's, that disappeared after it's spine was broken. In the heat of battle Orochinaru leaped aside and Anko barely managed to avoid the tail of a huge snake, that was slammed right where she was standing. The shockwave sent her flying away, ripping away her coat. When she fell, the impact caused a dislocated shoulder, that made her hiss in pain.

"Now, do you understand? Now, do feel the true power of the shinobi?" Orochimaru laughed from the head of his summon. "But I am afraid it is too late for you Anko. Now die!" Orochimaru jumped down, aiming a kunai to Anko's throat, who was still on one knee, holding her wounded shoulder. The snake disappeared behind Orochimaru, returning back where it came from. Anko looked as Orochimaru;s blood covered face came closer and closer, until ….

"Ughhh!" Orochimaru caughed. His kunai missed by an inch, when his hand was pushed away by another. The next secong Orochmaru recived a knee to his face, then a set of kicks and finally and double palm strike that sent him rolling back. Orochimaru hissed like a snake, getting up.

"You will pay for that ….. Kabuto!" Sannin glared how the yound medic slid out of his fighting stance.

"Allow me to disagree." Kabuto walked behind Anko and quickly healed her shoulder and helped her get up.

"I told you, true power doesn't come from ninjutsu, or from any of ninja abilities." Anko smiled, seeing fury on Orochimaru's face.

"It comes from the human heart." Orochimaru dodged a strike from the raijin, but was sent rolling on the ground, by a spin kick from Sasuke, whose blooded and brused form appeared on the battle field. He looked battered, his hand in a simple lube, but he still held the raijin tightly.

"But you are unable to feel and use that power, since you are not human." Orochimaru received a strike to the jaw, that sent him into the air, where he met a sound wave, that sent him crashing into the ground, creating a small crater, some distance away from Obito and the redhead sound kunoichi.

"You are just a mistake of the past, that causes pain and suffering in the present." Orochimaru saw a figure that raised from the shadow near him slash with his old sword, causing a deep cut on the shoulder, that rendered his hand useless. After that Orochimaru saw a clawed hand, that ripped half of his face off. The next second Anre punched him with his gloved left hand, sending Orochimaru crashing in the cliff wall.

"And as any mistake, you must be erased." Orochimaru felt not just fear, but panick, when Naruto appeared before him. His face promised nothing but pure agony and so did the jutsu he was holding in his hand. The spinning shuriken shaped sphere of wind chakra was thrusted into his chest, sending him flying into the air, where the jutus finally expaned around the snake sannin, beginning it work. But that wasn't enough, as Sasuke and Anko unleashed two firejutsud into the sphere of spinning wind chakra, followed by a long stream from Anre. The rasenshuriken turned into a spinning sphere of fire, that looked like a small, rapidly spinning sun. The heat made everyone cover their faces and step back, until the jutsu died out. When it finally disappeared there was nothing left. Orochimaru was erased, like he never existed.

Author note: People, if you add the story to your favourite list, then review it atleast. I don't get many of those anyway and that kills motivation.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What now?" the group looked over Kakashi and Kurenai, still encased in pink crystals.

"I don't think breaking them would be a good idea." Obito said, looking over the two trapped jounin with his sharingan.

"Then what?" Sasuke asked from the ground, as Kabuto was busy healing his most serious wounds.

"My guess is that the one who trapped them is also the one who can release them." Anre pointed at Guren, who was out cold on the ground. She was tied up with ninja wire and had chakra suppressions seals on her.

"Somehow I doubt she will help us." Anko still held the scroll where the ashes of Orochimaru;s body were sealed up.

"Nothing a Yamanaka can't fix." Obito said with a smirk. "Hold on my friend, we will get you out." Obito walked away from the crystal, while Naruto created several shadow clones, that carefully picked up the two crystal, to transport them back to Konoha. Anko slumped Guren over her shoulder and the group began moving away.

"So, who is your friend, Kabuto?"

Anre was running next to the medic ninja, who bandaged up Anre's wounds after his battle with the second Hokage.

"You could ask me you know." The kunoichi said, with a glare. "I am Sasame of the Fuuma clan. I specialize in sound based attacks."

"Your whole village does."

"Ours are unique." She replied and went silent.

"Anyway, I thank you and your village for your help. You aswell Kabuto-san."

"My pleasure. But it was a personal issue aswell."

"I see. But anyway, we all are greatful." The others nodded.

"Certanly I could of handled thing just perfect on my own." Anko said arrogantly. "But still thanks four eyes."

"Welcome, just don't call me that again."

"Sure thing four eyes." Anko laughed, making Kabuto shake his head.

"Anre-san, Sasame will come with us back to the leaf if it is alright. We might need her encase Orochimaru's assistant tries to escape."

"Very well, but you will have to discuss it with Tsunade-sama, I am afraid that I don't have that kind of an authority."

"Agreed."

A man appeared on the plato that held the marking of an intence battle. The area it was overlooking now changed a lot, with a huge lake and a forest where earlier there was almost nothing. The area was filled with craters, or marks left by fire jutsu. The man came to a crater near the middle andstomped on the scortched ground, showing his irritation.

"It seems you lost, Madara." The man turned around and saw three figures in white robes behind him. His sharingan eyes shifted to the mangekyo form.

"Why bother with the sharingan Madara? You know we are ….. protected." The central figure pulled up the cloth covering the scar and the empty sockets.

"What do you want? I didn't break the agreement. I didn't get involved personally."

"Yes, indeed. Just as agreed you only influenced, manipulated, sceemed. But you are walking on thin ice. Everytime your attempts become more and more noticible."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a statement. If you keep it like this, your opponent will get new allies."

"That won't help him."

"That is questionable. After all, you are even in the terms of power."

"If you have nothing else to say, leave me."

"We will. But just one last thing." The one in the middle suddenly spun around and the figure on the left fell down, cut in three separate pieces.

"Try to spy on us and there will be blood. This, is a threat." The two remaining figures disappeared in a flash of light, while Madara walked to the corpse of his spy.

"Useless." He spat and walked away, when the body was encased in black flames, leaving no trace that it ever existed.

"All of this is just a minor setback. The force that is gathering will bring destruction. It will bring war. It will bring chaos, in which I will be the master." Madara grinned, his figure turning darker, until it burst in a cloud of ashes, that left the area in a swirl.

Guren slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered, was that freaky sharingan. After that it was darkness.

"ughh." She grunted, trying to get up, but suddenly found that she was strapped to a metal chair in a dimly lit chamber without any windows.

"Awake?"

Guren looked to the left and saw a tall man wearing a black leather coat and a bandana. He had an evil, almost maniacal grin on his face and that didn't promise anything good.

"Yeah, I am awake."

"Good. You see, we have use for you. If you say and do what we ask, you might stay alive."

"So, you need my help?" Guren realized and smircked. It wasn't hopeless for her. "I guess you want me to free those two that are trapped in my jutsu?"

Ibiki didn't answer at first, but just came closer and stared Guren straight in the eyes, making her turn her eyes away after a minute of straight eye contact.

"You have nothing to bargain with, girl. I can break you. I will do it slowly and painfully. I will go on until you will do anything if I promise you quick and painless death."

It was said in such a tone, that Guren paled and began to panick.

"You don't have the time. Your friends will not survive being encased in my crystals for too long."

"Is that so? Hmm, getting information out of you was almost too easy." Guren gasped as how easily she was manipulated. Then her attention shifted to a tall blonde man that walked towards her. He leaned closer and looked over her and then nodded. An ANBU appeared and put a chair in front of Guren that was immediately occupied by Inoichi.

"What are you going to do?" Guren asked with a gasp. She looked how Inoich touched her temples and closer his eyes. A second later everything went black again. The pose remained the same. Only the constant trembling of Inoichi's eyes and spasms that went through Guren's body showed that something was actually happening. Two hours later Inoichi broke the jutsu and nodded. He the formed his family handseal.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" his body went limp in the chair and was immediately carried by ANBU. Another ANBU released Guren's body, that was now manipulated by Inoichi.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked walking into the room.

"Yes, I read everything I needed from her mind. I will be able to use her body to release Kakashi and Kurenai. They will be weak after that and will need medical care."

"That is our concern, lets go, you have work to do. Ibiki, prepare for a long talk with Guren after Inoichi wil be done."

"My pleasure, Hokage-sama."

Inoichi walked after Tsunade, who led him to another chamber, where they found both Kurenai and Kakashi still encased in crystals. Several medics and other specialists were examining them.

"Everyone step aside. Medic squads prepare to give first aid once they will be freed from the jutsu." Tsunade ordered and let Inoichi walk forward using Guren's body.

"Remember Inoichi, you've only got one try."

"I know hokage-sama."

Inoichi stepped closer and touched the crystals and sent chakra into them.

"Hmm, lets see, send chakra in, separate the crystals from the body, now break. JUTSU RELEASE!"

The crystals shattered and suddenly burst into thousand pieces. Kakashi and Kurenai dropped to their knees. Kakashi though immediately jumped up, but nearly fell down again, his body not obeying very well.

"Kurenai, look … huh?" Kakashi looked around, nearly falling again. Kurenai was on her knees, her whole body trembleing.

"Kakashi-san, get down, you need to refrain from straining yourself. You've been trapped in that jutsu for quite some time now." One of the medics said, pushing Kakashi down.

Kakashi looked around and finally understood what happened. He saw Inoichi still in Guren's body and tenced again, until Tsunade explained the situation.

"Ok, I get it. Thank you Inoichi-san. Getting trapped in such a jutsu can cause you to be jumpy."

"No problem. Now hokage-sama, I believe it is better for me to return this body to Ibiki …. for a talk."

"I agree. Come to my office tomorrow for the payment."

Inoichi bowed and left, followed by several ANBU.

"Any anomalities?" Tsunade asked the medics who were finishing the scan.

"Nothing here." Said the one that examined the already passed out Kurenai.

"Same here … wait, something not right here." The medic ripped Kakashi's vest open to get a look at the area, but found nothing wrong. Finally he realized to check the pocket and pulled out a small orange book.

"Huh?" the medic looked surprised while Tsunade rolled her eyes. Suddenly the book changed color and broke into several crystal shards.

"Guess Inoichi missed the book when he released you." Tsunade smircked in satisfaction seeing on of Jiraiya's books reduced to a pile of pink rocks.

"ICHA ICHA. NOOOOO!" Kakashi fainted.

"Kakashi-san?!" the medic freaked out.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Tsunade laughed and ordered the duo to be transported to the hospital where they would recover.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hinata stood in the doorway, watching as her husband silently sat in the garden of the Huuga manor. He looked very down for the last two days, after their return from the mission. Sasuke was ordered to go to hospital and stay there for a week despite his protests. Others got off easy, not being forced to spend more then a day there. Kabuto and Sasame got part of the pay for the mission. The redhead now stayed in the sound residence. But Naruto, it wasn't pleasant to see him not being his usual cheery self. He said that everything was fine. Smiled when Hinata told him that Kakashi and Kureani will be fine and said they would go and see them tomorrow. But he wasn't as enthusiastic as Hinata expected.

"Naruto?" she approached and sat beside him.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto, what is wrong?"

"Nothing .."

"Don't lie. I can fel something is bothering you, something you can not push aside."

Naruto lowered his eyes, but never spoke.

"You can always talk to me."

"I know, but …. "

Hinata looked at him and softly took his hand.

" … I mean, I know I did what I had to. He told me to do it. I knew, that if I wouldn't stop him, he would be a threat to everything and everyone I love. But, somehow, it doesn't make me feel any better. Never, even in my worst nightmares, did I imagine, that I would have to battle my own father." Naruto seemed out of breath as he finished talking.

"It is hard, I know. But we are not just any people Naruto, we are shinobi. We are often obligated to do things, that some consider unthinkable, yet we are still just humans with feelings, that are both are weakness and strength. Sometimes there is no way to make peace with things we have or had to do. Sometimes we just have to learn to cope. Remember … your nindo …. never to give up, go on forward no matter what and protect those who are dear to you. You did just that."

Naruto raised his eyes and looked at Hinata, who smiled softly.

"I am surprised, you are capable of forgiving everyone, put everything that has been done behind you. But you have never learned to forgive yourself, Naruto. You yourself admit, that you have done nothing wrong, so just leave it behind. Never forget, but learn to let go."

Hinata felt Naruto squeeze her hand.

"You are right Hinata. Before he disappeared, he told me that he was proud and that he would tell my mother how I turned out to be. He hated what happened no less then I, but most of all, I guess he wanted to go back, where ever he was dragged from. He wanted to go back to her, just like I wanted to return here, to you. In result, we both wanted the same thing and that is why I won. Orochimaru never understood this. He never could understand, that the pain he caused only made me stronger. He never understood, that my father and the other hokage's couldn't fight their best, because they didn't put their hearts to it. They desired defeat, no less then we desired victory. Now that I think about it, they never really had a chance."

"The true power of the shinobi, is the power of the human heart, it's ability to care."

"Yes, that's right."

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Well, lets get ready to leave for the hospital. Time to go visit Kakashi and Sasuke."

"And Kurenai-sensei."

"Yeah and Kurenai-san." Naruto grinned his usual foxy grin and went to the door followed by Hinata, who was very glad that Naruto finally cheered up.

"SPLASH!" just as Naruto opened the door he ended up with a bucket on his head and water streaming down.

"HA, You fell for it boss!" Hinata turned around and saw a laughing Konohamaru standing on the estate wall.

"Idiot!" Konohamaru didn't react in time, as an empty bucket hit him straight in the face, making him also fall off the wall, back to the street.

"He could of the very least used warm water." Naruto said with a hint of laughter mixed with irritation. "Well, was going to change anyway." The wet Naruto went inside, while Hinata stayed behing. She walked around the corner and saw Hanabi.

"Something tells me, that Konohamaru had some inside help." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"I did nothing, you can't prove anything and Konohamaru thought that it would cheer him up." Hanabi said.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. By the way, I think I'll ask Neji to give you some more serious training. I think father will approve."

Hanabi suddenly began trembleing. She rarely saw Neji training, but she often saw the remains of the training posts he used to practice juuken.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Hanabi managed out, looking pale.

"Neat, Neji will be gald to have a moving punching bag … I mean a new sparring partner, won't he?"

"Uh-huh." Hanabi nodded on the verge of fainting. Hinata nodded and went inside, leaving Hanabi alone.

"Evil order sister. Konohamaru, you are dead for dragging me into this. Why on earth did I agree?" Hanabi ranted, as she went to look for Konohamaru, in order to beat the snot out of him. "Juuken? No. Rasengan? Yes, defenetly rasengan."

Naruto and Hinata walked through the village. It was a bright and sunny day, so Naruto felt it was his duty to cheer up his friends that are stuck in the hospital. As they walked, they saw the village, burning with life. They walked past the Nara family house and saw Shikamaru playing a game of shogi with his father and it seemed that for once the young genious was loosing. They saw old man Sarutobi sitting in a tee house, slowly drinking tea and reading a book. He was soon joined by Obito and Itachi who entered the same tea house and joined the retired hokage. Hinata nearly got knocked down by Konohamaru who was running like a maniac screaming for help, as Hanabi was running after him, her byakugan activated and with a rasengan charged in her right hand. Shibo was running behind them, in order to prevent the death of one of his teammates. They exposed Jiraiya, who was peeking on the girls at hot springs. They passed Ichiraku's ramen stand, which was filled with customers. Hinata simply shook her head, seeing Naruto's pleading look. Naruto and Hinata raised their heads when they saw two shadows moving on the ground. When they did they saw Anre and Sakura jumping from roof to roof. Sakura seemed to be holding picnic bascet. They waved to eachother, before continiuing on their way. Naruto and Hinata rubbed their ears when they heard Ino's shreek, as Sora gave her a ride on the summoned toad. That followed by cursing from Tenten and Kankoruo as the toad nearly landed on their heads. That followed by Lee and Gai walking on their hands and doing vertical push ups every five steps. They saw a most bizarre scene of Gaara helping his older sister with her shopping. Several bags filled with purchases were carried by his sand, while his face promised pure agony should Temari enter another store. That was the life in the village of Konoha they witnessed, before they got to the hospital.

Once inside they were directed to a room, where they found Sasuke on the bed with an annoyed look. On another bed by the window was Kakashi who had a teary expression, while he was shaking his hands.

"I am telling you Sasuke, it was horrible, horrible I tell you. I held it in my hands and it crumbled away. Oh the horror. It was my favourite, Jiraiya-sama signed it himself and now it is gone!"

Sasuke's frown turned to a scowl when Kakashi's ranting reached the next level.

"Whoah, I'd hate to be you right now Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked closer to sasuke's bed. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Get me out of here. He's been like this ever since they brought him here."

"Bummer." Naruto scratched his head. Hinata only giggled at Sasuke's misfortune.

"You ain't going anywhere." Haku entered the room and checked on Sasuke's charts. "Your shoulder is still pretty bad not to mention you managed to break several ribs."

"You don't get it, this is torture!" Sasuke slumped back to his bed rubbing his face as he heard Kakashi rant about his book again.

"I see." Haku looked at Kakashi like he was from another planet. "Maybe it is that jutsu side effect."

"Or it is Kakashi just being himself." Naruto suggested.

"HAVE NO FEAR THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE IS HERE!" obviously it was Jiraiya, who entered through the window.

"Why me?!" Sasuke hid his head under the pillow earning a laugh from Naruto and Hinata and an annoyed look from Haku.

"I heard the predicament one of my greatest fans got in, so I felt it was my duty to help him." Jiraiya pulled out the latest edition of his book and sighned it in front of Kakashi and then handed it to him, who held it like the greatest treasure.

"Hope you'll like it, it is a special collectors edition." Jiraiya said proudly.

Kakashi opened the book and his visible eye nearly jumped out of the socket.

"I can't believe it. Look people, this one has pictures!" Kakashi showed everyone a very perverted illustration. The sight made everyone's expressions turn from annoyance to disgust. Hinata turned red like a tomato and hid her face in Naruto's clothes. Haku reached for something in her pocket. The next second Jiraiya had to dodge a medical scalpel, followed by several senbon needles.

"Hey! Whoah! Hey, that one nearly hit! OUCH!" Jiraiya finally got a needle in his butt, followed by several more, making him fall out of the window.

"Pervert." Haku cursed and closed the window. Kakashi in the mean time was reading or watching his book not noticing anything around. The only sound was a perverted giggle here and there.

"Is there a diagnosis for that?" Naruto asked.

"No." Haku shook her head.

"Is it safe out there?" Sasuke's face was still under the pillow.

"Sure it is." Haku came over to Sasuke and took the pillow off his face. She then jently pulled her lover into a sitting position, making him cringe in pain as he held his chest.

"Now, sit still, I'll start the therapy." Haku's hands began glowing with green.

"Need any help Haku-san?" Hinata suggested.

"No, but thanks."

"Well, I guess he will be quiet for now." Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.

"And to think, that is our sensei." Naruto shook his head.

"I heard that." Kakashi's usual layed back voice came from his bed as he lowered his book.

"Whoah, he's back to normal."

"Ahem, yes. Sorry, I guess I was a bit unstable after I was released from the jutsu." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head."

"Sure you were." Sasuke smircked.

"Do you have so little respect for your former sensei?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered bluntly. "But we still love you."

"Oh, I am touched. Anyway, time to catch up on some reading."

"Ok, see ya all, we still need to check on Hinata's former sensei."

"Yes, Kurenai sensei was a very nice teacher. Hinata nodded.

"Sure, sure. Kakashi waved off. " …. And thanks for coming for us."

Naruto looked back and shared a look with Sasuke who shrugged.

"You are welcome." They said in unison.

"Oh, sit still." Haku scolded Sasuke, who laughed and surrendered.

Several minutes later Naruto and Hinata enetered the room that Kurenai was in. Inside they also found Kiba along with Akamaru and Shino.

"Hey there, look Shino team 8 is united once more." Kiba cheered, seeing Hinata.

"Yes, it very nice to see you sll together once more, reminds me of the old times." Kurenai smiled from her bed. "I am happy to see you too Naruto."

"Bark, bark."

"And you too Akamaru." Kurenai laughed as the huge dog jumped around Kiba and then ran over to Hinata and liked her face, making the young woman giggle, trying to push the dog off.

"Heal, Akamaru." Kiba laughed.

"Bark!"

"WHAT! How did you call me?!"

"Bark."

"Oh yeah. You think you can take me?"

"Bark, bark, bark."

"That's it, time for a dog fight!"

"Idiot." Kiba fell down from a sound strike on the head from Shino who then once more hid his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, this is a hospital room so wait tll you get outside." Hinata said, after rubbing her whiskered face.

"Bark." Akamaru almost smiled as he looked at Kiba on the ground rubbing his head.

"Did you check on Sasuke and Kakashi already?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, they seem fine. Kakashi got a new perverted book from the pervy sage." Naruto shrugged.

"Really? How was it?" Kiba jumped up and immediately fell down again thanks to Shino, who muttered: "Idiot" again.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"It depends. But most likely my answer would be negative."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Ugghhhh, I give up!" Kiba rubbed his face.

"Bark!"

"Oh yeah, just wait till we get back."

"Bark, bark!"

"What? You wouldn't dear.

"Bark. Grrrrr."

"Ok, ok. Nothing happened."

Everyone sweatdropped, until Naruto finally spoke up.

"Kiba, did your dog just ….. blackmail you?"

"No, of couse not. What gave you that idea?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Should I answer that?" Naruto said as Hinata behind him was on a verge of maniacal laughter.

"Anyway. Who's hungry?" Kiba asked, trying to change the subject, but everyone just rolled their eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tsunade sat behind a huge table in the military strategy room. Around were several senior ninjas including Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya and several other respected jounin including Shikamaru who looked around with a bored expression on his face. On the table was a huge map of the East continent and several figures representing the forces engaged in the war.

"So, what is the current strategic situation?" Tsunade asked. One of the senior ninjas stepped forward and motioned to the map.

"The combined forces of Konoha and Suna that attacked from the east were met with heavy resistance of the enemy. Their numbers, that are still increasing due to the amount of missing nins they hire, are more then enough to occupy our allied forces. It seems that they are gathering forces here, near the Furakusi town, to launch a counter offensive. Their nmber are so vast, that our forces are in danger of being flanked and surrounded. The enemy know the terrain and has an advantage."

"Suggestions?" Tsunade asked.

"May I? Even if it is troublesome."

"Go ahead Shikamaru."

"Well, the enemy has an advantage in numbers, while we have an advantage of quality. I suggest we send our elite groups from Konoha to hunt down their supply lines. Also the ash forces terrorise the local population. If we offer help and protection the locals might offer us help, such as shelter, or information. The weakness of the enemy is in their lack of unity. Should we hurt their supply lines and morale, we will get a chance in the battle.

"I agree. My informators tell that the enemy even hires regular mercs to form squads with minimum ninja support to terrorise the local population." Jiraiya said.

"There is also another thing we can do." Kuranai said. "After their attack on the chunin exams at the hidden rock, many nations are openly hostile towards them. We should try to find more allies. The hidden Rock might agree to this alliance, despite our former differences. The sound supports us and will most likely join. Also the hidden star and the hidden waterfall villages, as they lost genin during the assauls. We might even try the hidden Grass, since the leader of the village lost his daughter in the massacre."

"I agree to that. Or strength is in unity. Kurenai, you have diplomatic experience, so you will go to the hidden Rock. Pick more capable diplomats and send for Kabuto." Tsunade stood up, indicating that the meeting was over.

The land of steel wasn't the most heavily populated area, but had it's share of town and villages. It was famous for it's production of iron, steel and other metals and traded it for anything else they needed. The landed prospered, until the war began. Once the trade was cut off, the local population was left with little means for survival. But of that wasn't bad enough, the ash ninjas began to constantly raid and terrorise the villages, often not even finding an excuse.

The village not far from the border was a rather small community of around several dozen families. Men forked in the nearby mines, or as smiths. The dreadful day al the villagers were gathered in a central square. Once the people gathered they saw that there also were several dozen armed men. All were bearing a mark of the village hidden in the ashes, but only three actually had forehead pretectors, that marked them as ninjas. One of those nins, who had a disgusted expression on his face stepped forward towards the village head.

"Are these all the villagers."

"Yes, sir. Everyone have gathered as you ordered."

The ninja didn't answer, but instead looked over the crowd.

"It has come to my attention, that the people of this village are not exactly happy under the protection of the great army of the village hidden in the ashes. That really concerns me."

"No sir, we would never …. " the village head began, but was silenced by a strike to the jaw that sent him on the ground.

"I see that the seeds of betrayal are strong here. That is most regretful. Now, what do I do with you?"

"Sir, please … " the village head tried to stand up, still being dazed from the strike.

"I think I know." The ninja pulled the village head up and rammed a kunai into the man's heart and then let the body drop to the ground. He then looked up to the crowd that was mostly paralyzed by what they saw.

"Kill them all and torch the place." The ninja smircked as he heard the women scream and the men butchered by his men that charged once they heard an order. He enjoyed the massacre and decided to join in by ramming his already bloodstained kunai into the throat of a running by teenaged girl.

It didn't take too long for the mercenaries to mostly wipe out the village. Several houses were burning, while the the others were still being looted.

"These civilians are so pathetic, it takes most of the fun out of it." The ninja that was the leader said after ripping his kunai out of yet another victim. It was an elder man that charged at him with his cane in a desperate attempt to die fighting.

"It would be more fun if you would let the soldiers have some fun with the women here." A mercenary wielding a blooded katana came from behind.

"I know, but no time. We have to burn two more village by the end of the week. I don't want to make the commander angry. He is merciless when pissed."

The ninja observed his handy work once more and nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey, why go silent all of a sudden. Don't tell me you are getting tired of killing." The ninja turned around to look at the mercenary and gasped. The man was standing, but was looking at the ninja with wide eyes as he tried to pull the arrow out of his throat. His katana was on the ground. The man gurgled something and fell face down.

"Attack! We are under attack!" the ninja heard a scream that came from the street behind him. He saw several of his men run our from behind a corner in pure panick. They were followed by a body flying through the air, missing a head and both arms. It was followed by another, that seemed to have it's face ripped off. Finally he heard a roar and finally saw a stream of fire appear from the street. Once it died out several more men ran out, burning like torches.

"Run! It is going to rip us apart!" a scream came and finally the ninja saw what was causing all the havoc. With a mighty roar a huge dragon the size of an elephant stepped out from behind the houses. It slammed it's paw down on the mercenary that tripped while running away. The ninja that observed it all only managed to take two steppes back. One of his men who still had some sence present rushed to him.

"Sir, that thing is ripping us apart, what shou ….. aghhh!" the man fell face down with an arrow in his back.

The ninja finally lost it and began running in direction opposite of the one the dragon came from. He wanted to run down an alley, but barely avoided several of his men and a cloud of insects that with angry buzzing caught up to the fleeing mercenaries, who disappeared in the cloud of little creatures. It soon passed, leaving several corpses covered in tiny bites.

"What the hell is happening!" the ninja screamed in panick as he began to run down another street. He was soon knocked down by a body that flew through the air. It turned out to be one of the ninja members of his group, a kunoichi that now had her ribcage torn open and an expression of pure horror on her face, imprinted by the death itself. While the ninja struggled to get out from under the body he saw several identical loocking men run past him, following the one that seemed to have nine long tails of chakra swaying behind him. He saw how the copies jumped the scared shitless mercenaries and cut them open using strange knuckle blades that were glowing with wind chakra. The one with tails though slashed with his hands and tails sending mutilated corpses in every direction. They didn't seem to see the man under the dead body, who once free rushed to a nearby alley, only to find three more of his men there, all over the place. He nearly vomited and ran to another street. It was no better.

"What is this!"

One of the running men yelled, but then he and several more that ran next to him fell down cleaved in half, when something large, spinning and shining with lightning chakra flew through the air. Then he saw something that loked like a black shadow with purple eyes and chakra wings and claws jump two of his men and rip them open. It then spun around revealing that it had a long spiked tail made of chakra that was slammed in the last ninja member of the ash team. The broken body was sent crashing through the wall of an already burning building, to die there in agony.

"N-n-nooooo, stay away!" the ninja began running. He turned several times, seeing scenes of his men being slain brutally. He ran and ran as long as his legs let him, until he suddenly realized that he was back at the central square. The dragon was no where in sight, but the burnng bodies and huge footprints proved it was here. He soon was joined by four of his men, that seemed to be ready to drop dead from fear.

"We are dead, they are demons that were sent by heavens to punish us for our crimes!" one of the men dropped to his knees and began crying.

"Listen, get a hold of yourself!" one of the mercenaries pulled the crying man up. He tried to slap him, but couldn't, as he fell down with an arrow in his eye. The sobbing man was pulled after him, being held in a death grip. The remaining three mercenaries and one ninja forgot the now uncontrollably sobbing man and formed a back to back defencive formation. From four sides four figures stepped forward, each looking scarier than the other. One being a part fox with nine chakra tails, two seemed to be part dragons with chakra wings and tails. The fourth was almost invisible, as he was in the middle of a column of swirling insects. Then, when one of the half dragon figures formed a seal, there was a horrible pain in the head and everything went black.

The sobbing man was on his knees, not even turning when the remaining men grabbed their heads, screamed and fell down. He only prayed, confident that the spawns of hell came to haunt them. He was suddenly pulled up, forced to gaze into the bright purple eyes surrounded by darkness.

"Run and tell the others. Retribution has come." The voice said, as the clawed hand released the man that did the only thing possible. He ran, ran never looking back.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The ninja from the village hidden in the ashes woke up when it was already morning. His head hurt really bad and he had a metallic taste in his mouth, no doubt from blood, that was all over him right now. He opened his eyes and tried to move, when he understood, that he was actually tied to a post, in the middle of the central square. Both sides of him were three of his men, also in the same situation and they also began to wake up. When he looked around again he saw a young man in black ninja gear stand before them. He didn't know who he was, but the way he was looking was not promising any good. Anre, on the other hand soon began walking towards the tied up men, while pulling out one of his daggers, he was going to do what was planned.

FLASHBACK

When the last enemy ran away like after seeing all the horrors of hell, Anre and his team finally released their summons, chakra forms, genjutsu and killer intent. Naruto used his sleeve to wipe away the blood from his face. His golden hair was still dripping with the red liquid though.

"These men, are monsters." Sakura said, after checking for a pulse on a body of a civilian woman, who was on the ground face down. She found non and when she turned the body, she saw a stab wound in the woman's throat. She bled to death a long time ago.

"Yes. Their actions hold no sense of honor. They act more like savage animals, then the human beings." Shino stated, after stepping over one of the dead mercenaries.

"Naruto, the people of this village deserve proper burial, there is little else we can do for the dead."

"Got it." Naruto created several squads of shadow clones, who began gathering the bodies of civilians and carefully carrying them outside the burning village for proper burial.

"Shino, use your little friends to scout the area for anyone, who is alive. In all the havoc someone might have survived. Sakura join Shino, your help will most likely be needed once …. and if Shino finds anyone." Shino and Sakura nodded and jumped to the roof of the tallest building, where Shino sat in a lotus position, sending his bugs everywhere, while Sakura stayed nearby.

"And I will deal with you. Bastards." Anre pulled out the ninja wire and began tieing up the unconscious men.

FLASHBACK END

"W-who are you?" one of the mercenaries asked, seeing Anre come closer.

"I ask questons here." Anre pointed with his dagger. "Who is the highest ranking member of your group here?"

"Go to hell you sun of a bi …." The one on the left began, but was silenced when Anre rammed his dagger under his chin. He then spun around, cutting the ninja wire and letting the limp body drop to the ground. He then looked up at the remaining three.

"He, Rosuto-san is the leader of the group." One of the mercenaries yelled in terror nodding towards the ninja tied to his right.

"Oh really. Anything else that you want to share?"

"No, please, spare me." The man whined, while Anre turned to the second mercenary.

"What he said is true?"

The man nodded quickly.

"Fine." Anre rammed his dagger through the heart of one and then slit the throat of the second mercenary, before they could even scream. Then with a quick move he cut both bodies loose.

"Now, we can talk." Anre turned to the ninja and let his eyes flash purple for a second.

"I'll tell you everything, just please, let me live. I will leave and never return."

"I know you will speak the truth, Rosuto-san. But I want to make sure you will speak the truth." Anre then rammed his dagger through the chest of the ninja, earning a silent scream out of him.

"I hit a very specific spot on your body. While the dagger is inside your wound, you will live. Should I remove it, you will bleed to death in a matter of seconds. I have a medic on my team, that can heal this wound and she will, once you answer all of my questios. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The man said weakly.

"What were your orders?"

"Make this village an example. We had time to the end of the week to burn two more. We were ordered to leave no survivours."

"Are there other groups like yours?"

"Yes, but I don't know where, only commander knows."

"Who is the commander?"

"It is a man by the name of Shoru."

"Is he a ninja?"

"A jounin."

"Where can I find him?"

"The main camp, near the 'Twin sisters' mountain, in the valley. West of here."

"How many men are there?"

"Two hundered, maybe more ninjas, most missing nins. And around four hundered mercenaries. We consider them canon folder."

"What is the purpose of this military formation?"

"Harass the local population, scout and work as a reserve for the main forces."

"How many villages have you already raided?"

"This is the third. Please, this is all I know."

"Very well." Anre turned around.

"Wait …. The dagger….. you promised." The man gasped out weakly.

Anre came back and grabbed the hilt of his weapon. He looked the man into the eyes and scowled under the mask.

"I lied."

Anre pulled out the dagger and stepped back as a fountain of blood erupted from the wound. Soon it turned to a stream, that was pumped out of the wound as the heart kept beating. The ninja's face began to turn pale, until the body went limp.

"Scum." Anre muttered and walked away, leaving the dead body bound to the pole.

"Sakura." Shino's voice came.

"Found anyone?"

"Yes, it is confirmed."

"Lead the way."

Shino nodded and moved his hand. Some of his insects made a rather thick cloud that began moving away. It was really hard to miss and easy to follow. It led Sakura to a building that somehow avoided the fires. The door was rammed open so Sakura had no trouble getting inside. In the corridor she saw a body of a mercenary with an axe stuck in his head. Then there was a body of a rather young man who died in a sitting position. The trail of blood where he slid down the wall and numerous stab wounds proved that he was already dead, but atleast he died defending his home.

"Rest in peace." Sakura kneeled and closed the man's eyes, before walking into the next room. There she found a woman on her back in the middle of the room, also dead. There was only one more room left, it tuned out to be a child's room. It was a bit girly, with several stuffed toys and some girl clothes on the floor. The bed was turned over and the place was a mess.

Sakura was a ninja and could hear and see thing most people couldn't. She heard someone breathing, even if it was very faint. She walked behind the turned over bed and saw something under the blanket. Once she pulled it off, she saw a small girl, around five years old, with shoulder lenght light brown hair. She looked at Sakura with wide eyes and then quickly crawled to the wall when she saw Sakura's bow.

"No, go away. Mommy! MOMMY, HELP!"

"Shh, I am not going to hurt you. I am a friend, a doctor. I am here to help." Sakura put down her bow and kneeled before the girl. Who only pressed harder against the wall and pulled her hands and knees to her chest.

"I am a friend. We made the bad people go away. Just give me your hand." Sakura came closer.

"You no doctor, you have metal sign." The girl pointed at the forehead protector. "One of the bad guys had one, but the picture was different."

"Yes, I am a ninja, from Konoha and I am a medic. So I am a doctor. See?" Sakura reached out and quickly healed a bruise on the girl's leg. The warmth of the medical jutsu seemed to have triggered something in the girls mind, as she launched at Sakura and began crying, not letting go.

"It was scary, very scary. I want to go to mommy and daddy."

"Shhh, it is all over now. You are with me now." Sakura hugged the sobbing girl. She knew that the dead people in other rooms were her parents. The girl didn't need to see that. She went through enough already.

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be alright now." Sakura whispered into the girls ear, as she pressed her palm on the back of the girls head, making her fall into the dreamless sleep.

Once that was done Sakura picked up the girl and walked outside, where she saw a coud of Shino's bugs form his exact replica.

"We found more, there are wounded."

"Lead the way."

The bug clone led Sakura to another part of the village. On the way she saw several Naruto clones, doing their not so pleasant job. They came to a burnt down building.

"People are trapped in the cellar under the burnt down building. Insects are small enough to crawl through the empty spaces, but not strong enough to remove the debris.

"I understand, find several Naruto clones and send lead them here." Sakura layed the girl down and began cleaning the rubble. The bug clone soon returned with three Naruto clones, who made quick work of the rubble, clearing the path to the cellar. Once they opened the door a group of five people came out. An elder man, followed by a younger one holding an axe and a woman with two kids, s boy with green hair and a girl with red. The man with an axe had a wound on his shoulder and leg, but still held the crude weapon firmly.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"Konoha ninjas, we are here to help. Our friend used his little allies to find you." Sakura motioned to Shino's bug clone which exploded in a cloud of insects, that flew away to search for others who might have stayed alive. The scene scared the kids, but the man nearly fell down when he heard the news.

"Thank god." He mumbled when one of Naruto's clones caught him.

"You three go do your job, I'll take care of things here." She ordered the clones, who saluted and rased off.

"I am a medic, let me look at you." Sakura rushed to the man.

"Is he going to be alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes, if you let me do my job. Look after the girl over there, she is sleeping."

Sakura motioned to the girl she found elded man, who was well built for his age picked up the axe and leaned on the remains of the wall.

"Father, look, it is Ayako. Shinima and Gasuki's daughter." The woman called the elder man, who approached his daughter.

"Yeah. Where are her parents?" the people looked at Sakura who raised her eyes for a moment and shook her head, before going back to work, healing the wounded man, who was half awake due to the blood loss.

"There, you shoud be fine. You are lucky, no infection and no bone damage. Just flesh wounds." Sakura said after applying bandages on the wound. She then stood up and went over to the woman with children.

"Let me look at them."

"What are you going to do?" their mother hugged the protectively, while also shielding the sleeping girl.

"Just look if they are alright."

Once Sakura got passage to the kids she ran a quick diagnostic and then made them fall asleep the same way she did to the girl.

"The streets are filled …. With signs of battle. Better if they sleep through that." Sakura said. "We need to go to my team. You all can not stay here. It is suicidal."

Sakura picked up the wounded man, like he was light as a feather, while the woman and her father carried the kids. They were met by another Shino's bug clone, who led them outside the village, where they found Anre, who prepared a small campfire. While going through the village they saw the bodies of those who attacked the village all over the place. The bodies of their neighbours and other villagers were already taken away by Naruto. It was a horrible picture, but brought some sick sense of satisfaction. The elder man spat at the body of a ninja, that was still bound to the pole.

"Are these the only ones?" Anre asked when he saw them coming.

"Afraid so, Shino is still looking though." Sakura put the man by the fire.

"What will happen now?" the woman asked, a bit scared of the young man, armed to the teeth. The blood that was covering him didn't help the picture.

"I will send a message to Konoha. We will escort you to the border of the Steel country. There we wil wait for an escort team, that will guide you to Konoha. For you it wil be a several days trip, but in Konoha you will find protection and be able to settle. Your husband is most likely a smith … " the woman nodded. " ……. And will be able to find a job very easily in Konoha. You will be able to start anew there. I am sorry, but staying here is pointless."

Anre sat down and pulled out a blank scrool, a brush and some ink. He quickly wrote a short report and described the situation. He added the location they would be waiting for an escort team. After that he rolled up the scroll and bit the thumb on his right, gloveless hand.

"Summomimg jutsu."

In a puff of smoke a dragon appeared. It only reached to Anre's knees, proving that it was only several months old. It looked surprised, but bowed down when he saw Anre and Sakura.

"Summoner, I honor the contract." It said in a girly voice, proving, that it was of a female gerder.

"Greetings. I need you to deliver this scroll to Konoha. It is urgent.

"Certanly, I can do that." The dragon grabbed the scroll.

"Give it the Hokage."

"Yes, summoner." The dragon raised into the sky and quickly dissapaered over the horizon.

"Was that a dragon?" an elder man asked. "I thought those things didn't exist and weren't they supposed to be huge?"

"this one was just a hatchling. You don't want to face a grown up. Dalamar is rather intimidating to see unprepared." Anre turned away and pulled out another scroll. He unrolled it. The scroll was filled with dozens of identical little seals. Anre pressed his fingers on two of them and in puffs of smoke two bentos with food appeared.

"Here, eat up. If your husband or any of the kids wakes up, I'll get more. If you decide to sleep I can give you blankets and sleeping bags, but nothing more I am afraid.

"Thank you." The woman and the elder man took the food and began eating. After that they went to sleep, mostly due to the stress wearing them down. An hour later Naruto and Shino returned. The blonde slumped down in a sitting position and began silently eating with a grim expression on his face. Shino did the same after shaking his head seeing Sakura's questioning look. Nobody else was found alive.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tsunade woke up once she heard something heavy hit the window behind her. She rubbed her eyes and her cheek that had a perfect imprint of the text of the paper she fell asleep on. Once the hokage turned around she saw a black scaly creature with wings outside the windown. It attached itself to the wall with three legs, while the fourt held a scroll.

"Hokage of the leaf?" It asked in a girly voice once Tsunade opened a window.

"Yes. You from Anre's team?"

"Yes. Summoner sent you this. Said it is urgent."

Tsunade took the scroll and nodded. The young dragon breathed out a cloud of smoke a disappeared.

Tsunade closed the window, as it was getting windy and began to read through the scroll. Her expression darkened as she kept reading the report. Shikamaru was right about the enemy's brutal tactics. He was right, but for once she wished that he wasn't.

"Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" the brunette peaked inside.

"Get Shikamaru in here ….. and some sake."

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama."

It took Shizune and the ANBU five minutes to locate and drag the lazy jounin to Tsunade's office, despite him saying that it was troublesome and that it was his nap time.

"Shikamaru Nara, as you ordered the ANBU saluted after dumping Shikamaru in the office.

"Awwwhhh. What a drag. That nap was just getting good." Shikamaru stretched. "What am I needed for, Hokage-sama?"

"Read this." Shikamaru caught the scroll and read. As he did his expression turned from his usual lazy to almost serious. He raised his eyes once he finished and kept silent.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Troublesome."

"for once, I agree. This is troublesome. What do you suggest."

"I can only work with the facts Tsunade-sama. And there isn't enough facts right now to make any stable theories. We only know of enemy tactics and and numbers. But we know nothing of the situation inside the village hidden in the ashes. We don't even know who is in charge, who are the main officers. Not even why they started all of this."

"I agree, we need that info."

"And Anre and his team report of someone who might give us some."

"The leader of the main encampment of those bastards?"

"Yes. I think most of ninjas there are former missing nin, but the leader must be someone more trusted. Even if he doesn't know much, he must be connected to someone who does."

"Good point. We need that man alive. I'll send a message to Anre's team."

"They will fail this mission, hokage-sama."

"Why is that? I find them to be professionals."

"Yes, I agree. But they not suited for this kind of mission. From what I remember, when it comes to major military conflicts, they are perfect for crippling the enemy from inside. They know how to work and survive behind the enemy lines. The strike and then disappear. They deal heavy damage, but the enemy never even sees them. They strike supply lines, intercept messangers, lay traps, ambush enemy groups and slaughter them until there are no surviviours. That has a great effect on both the battle ready conditions of enemy forces, the stability of their supplies and most of all on their morale. We are dealing with the force that fights only for money. Missing nin and mercenaries have no emotional attachment to the village hidden in the ashes and if they will find, that the payment does not cover the risks, they will leave. I suggest let Anre and his team do what they do best. As for the capture mission, no member of Anre's team is well suited for capture, not to mention transporting a captured enemy over the hostile territory and back to Konoha."

"hmm, it seems you do have a valid point. Who do you suggest?"

"Neji's team. They will be perfect."

"They are on a long term patrol mission right now. I will send for them. In the mean time I will find someone as an escort for those civilians that need escorting and will send new orders to Anre and his team."

"Yeah, you do that. Now I need to get back to my nap, or watching some clouds."

"Lazy bum." Tsunade muttered after Shikamaru left.

Shoru hummed a tune as he rested in his tent. He had all he needed, since he was a commander of a rather large force and he was doing a pretty good job. He never questioned orders and did all he could to achive the best results. He did his job well and expected promotion. Why not, there were places where his unique talents would be more useful then here. After all his only opponents were simple villagers, that proved to be little threat to even a mercenary, not talking about ninjas. Shoru nodded looking over a map, where all the raided villages were marked by a red circle. He decided to take a nap, but was stopped when he heard a commotion outside.

"Ahhh, what now?" he went outside and saw a circle of people. He pushed through, his men giving him room, once recognizing him. When he got to the center he saw a mercenary, covered in blood and crying on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"D-demons. T-they came from h-hell, t-to … t-to punish us for our crimes."

"Stop talking nonsence, who is your commanding officer?"

"R-Rosuto-san."

"And where is he?"

"D-dead. They all are d-dead. B-blood was everywhere. They were demons, n-no mercy."

"And how come you are alive?"

"O-one of them. H-he said t-to run and b-bring a message. H-he said, retribution has come."

Shoru scowled at that. There went his pefect record. And worst of all this fool mumbled it all out in the middle of the camp.

"Dispose of this coward." He ordered before going back to his tent.

"We are here." Anre said as the group made it to the border. The trip took a day and a half, with ninjas carrying everything and everyone. Naruto's clones actually did most of the work, but Sakura somehow didn't trust Naruto or his clones with children. She, Shino and Anre were entrusted with that.

Anyway the group made it to the border and quickly set a camp. Now they had to wait for a group that would escort the survivour back to Konoha.

"Shino, Naruto, the usual."

The two ninjas vanished to secure the area and lay the usual traps.

"How is the injured?" Anre asked once two of Naruto's clones lowered the stretcher with the injured man.

"Stable. Wounds will heal quickly." Sakura said after a short diagnostic. "He lost quite some blood though. It will take time for him to recover."

"I-I'll manage." The man slowly opened his eyes and immediately was hugged by his wife, who earned a pained scream from him.

"Easy, easy, you will aggravate his wounds, I went through enough trouble stopping the bleeding and mending the arteries."

"Sorry, I am just very relieved."

"I understand. I'll get food. He will need to eat and drink. The children will wake up soon enough aswell. They will probably be hungry."

"Thank you." The woman sat next to her prone husband, while children slept around her covered by warm blankets that were created to keep the heat.

A minute later Anre made a small campfire and sat down. He reached for his sword and began sharpening it. Soon Naruto and Shino returned.

"Everything is set." Shino reported.

"good, now we wait."

"Mom?" the boy woke and looked around confused.

"I am here honey, everything is alright."

"Where are we?"

"Country border, we are waiting for people that will take us to Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Yes, that is a ninja village. We will be safe there."

Soon other children woke up. The girl Sakura found didn't speak once she looked around. She was small, but understood what happened. She just sat there silently. She accepted the food Naruto gave here, but didn't interact with others, earning a worried looks from others.

Soon it began to go dark and the people began settling for the night.

"Shino you and me, first shift." Anre ordered and got up. Soon they both disappeared in the darkness. Naruto layed down on his back and began snoring faintly. Sakura took out a scroll and began reading. She suddenly felt something warm at her side and saw the girl she found. The child snuggled closer to her and looked up.

"Cold?" Sakura asked. But the girl only shook her head and suddenly began crying."

"I miss them."

"I know you do." Sakura hugged the girl. "I know. Cry, you need to cry. Crying sometimes helps." Soon the girl fell asleep in Sakura's warm hands.

The next morning Anre and Naruto signaled the others to get ready. Four dots appeared from the horizont and began to get closer.

"That's the escort." Shino stated.

"Wonder who they sent."

"We will find out soon enough."

Finding out turned out rather easy, as only one person in all Konoha wore a long blue scarf.

"Genin team 4, reporting." Ebisu saluted, while his genin fell down from a long run across the land of plains.

"Finally, water." Konohamaru began drinking like a madman from a bottle attached to his waist.

"Genin. Guess you will do. Most shinobi are at the main frontier after all." Anre nodded. "Anyway, these people are those you need to escort. Sakura, fill in Hanabi on the condition of the wounded."

"This all, we expected more." Ebisu looked over the small civilian group looking at him and his team.

"These people are all we found and even they are lucky they survived. You need to get them to Konoha as soon as possible. You have everything needed for a trip."

"Yes, all sealed up in storage scrolls. Food, tents, some clothes, medical supplies, everything."

"Good, you set out in ten minutes."

"Roger."

"Ten minutes?! We just ran what must have been a hundred miles without stopping. Besides, I wanted to talk to boss about his great mission."

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and sighed, he was like that too, so he approached the boy.

"Hey boss! How was it? Killed many bad guys?"

WHAM

Konohamaru fell down nursing his head from a solid strike from Naruto, who began rolling up his sleeping bag.

"What the hell boss!? I just asked how was it!"

"You are an idiot Konohamaru. A whole village full of people was slaughtered and then Naruto-san and his team slaughtered the attackers. Do you think all of that was a pleasant experience. We are at war!"

"I agree with Hanabi's conclusion." Shibo backed her up.

"There is nothing pretty and heroic at war Konohamaru. Here you kill or get killed, in cold blood. No jokes, no heroics, only death." Ebisu lectured as Konohamaru got up with a solemn look on his face.

"S-sorry, I din't mean … "

"Relax, you'll understand soon enough." Naruto said from his spot and smircked at Konohamaru, who visibly relaxed after that.

"Anre-san, Tsunade-sama told me to give you this." Ebisu pulled out a scroll with hokage's seal on it.

"Thanks. Lets see." Anre quickly read through and nodded after burning the scroll. "Prepare to set out. We have more work to do." Anre ordered and a minute later his team was all set.

"We will see you back in Konoha."

Sakura nodded and waved to Ayako, who waved back and managed a small smile. Moment later the four ninjas disappeared.

"Where are they going?" and elder man asked.

"They went to back. Back to the war. That is what they are good at." Ebisu said.

"They seem so young. Too young to know war."

"I'll tell you what I can while we walk. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"So, I am listening." The man said once the group began moving. The children clung to the woman, while the wounded man was carried by the two shadow clones Naruto provided before they left.

"The team that saved you, they might seem young, but they know a lot about war. Each of them fough many battles, against overwhelming odds. They know war, especially the type of war they are going to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"They will make the lives of those who attacked you village hell. They will bring death and destruction to those who deserve it."

"But they didn't seems like those kind of people."

"Because they are not who you have in mind. They are not the cold blooded killers that killed your people. They fight to protect. The kill, so that others could live. Those who attacked you were monsters. Those who saved you are people. They are shinobi, yet they are humans. Remember that."

"I understand. Too bad I forgot to thank them."

"You'll get the chance."

"You really think so?" Ebisu turned his head, as Ayako asked her question.

"Yeah, trust me, the boss will return. He is the future hokage after all." Konohamaru smiled.

"As illogical as it may seem, I agree with your opinion." Shibo said from his spot.

"Yeah, he and others will be back. He has a reason to come back." Hanabi said and stretched her hands.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Three figures were walking down a small hill. Their figures were hidden by long cloacks, that they wore to keep warm during the cold mountain nights.

"Hope we get back to the camp soon. I don't really like patrol missions." One of the trio said.

"Yeah, besides, these mountains give me the creeps." Said the other.

"Why? Afraid of demons?" the third teased.

"Oh shut it. I don't believe in stuff like that."

"then what is it?"

"Well, that guy, who screamed of demons, sure was scared out of his sanity. And the scouting party confirmed that his group was killed. I wouldn't want to meet with whoever did that."

"Perhaps. Anyway, lets head to the road. Patroling in this darkness is practically useless."

"Good idea. Perhaps we will meet with Hoshi-san's group. They should be returning from their raid tonight."

"Great. It would be less creepy with some company and some ninja support."

"Ok, the road should be just over this hill, lets go …. Uggghhh. CRAP!" that followed by the sound of body meeting ground.

"What is it?!"

"I tripped on something. Light the torch, lets have a look." The man got up with a grunt, rubbing his sore chin.

"Sure." One of the men pulled out a torch while another tried to light it. It tooks several tries in the darkness, but eventually the area was illuminated by the light provided by the fire.

"It ….. it is a body." One of the men said looking down. Next to them was indeed a body with an arrow stuck in the back of the head.

"Is it one of ours? Have a look, while I light another torch." The leader of the group ordered.

"Yep, one of ours, look he has our symbol on his shoulder."

"Wonder what happened."

"Hey guys. I think you shold have a look at that." The two that inspected the body looked up at their third comrade, who was holding his torch up high and looking down the hill.

"Holy mother of god." One of them muttered when they approached him. Down below the bottom of the hill next to the road was littered with bodies. It looked that it was an ambush and that the panicking mercenaries tried to flee over the hill. The body they stumbled upon, was as I seemed the one, who got the farthest.

"I don't like staying around here."

"Me either, lets get out of here."

"Hey, look, I think someone is moving down there."

"Who cares, we have to get back to the camp."

"I think we should go have a look." One of the mercenaries began running down, soon followed by the other two, who muttered 'idiot', before following.

"See, someone is alive." They hurd a moan, as they got closer. Soon they found a man on his back. He had an arrow in his chest and a bad looking cut across the lower mid section.

"He is alive, help me move him." Two of the mercenaries kneeled over the wounded, while the third stepped back and raised the torch to give them light.

"Easy, like that." The two jently raised the body and in the light of the torch saw a metal string attached to the back of the wounded man.

"BOOM!" the wounded and the two that were holding him got blasted to bits, while the third was raised into the air by the blast wave. He dropped sown like a bag of potatos, while still burning.

At exactly the same time a small group was making their way across the terrain, when they heard the sound of explosion.

"Whoah, what was that?" Ino asked turning to the sound of explosion.

"A detonation of some sort I presume, most probably an explosive tag, or several." Neji replied.

"Thank you mister obvious. I think everyone here heard that something went 'boom'". Kiba retorted. Neji shook his head and sighed.

"Byakugan." Neji stared into the distance, until his face began to show several emotions, starting from surprise and ending with disgust.

"What is it Neji?" Temari asked slowly reaching for her fan, but then saw a smirk on Neji's face.

"As all of Naruto's traps and plans, this one turned out messy." He said.

"What do you mean? It failed or something."

"No, it was quite successful, but I repeat, it ended in a mess."

"Can you stop talking in riddles Neji, it is really annoying." Ino said crossing her hands on her chest.

"Fine. I recognized Naruto's work. His trap was sprung, and now there is a five meter wide crater and several bodies splattered in the radius of 40 meters from the center of the blast, not to mention that there are over 40 other bodies lieing around, most of them looking like they spent a day in a room with a pissed off Anko. Is that what you wanted to hear."

Ino shivered at the picture and resisted an urge to empty her stomack. "Nah, I think I'll go with the word messy."

"Thought so." Neji nodded. "Lets go, we still have to find Anre's team, they have spent time in this area and might have useful information to help us with our mission."

"I just hope we don't spring any of Naruto's traps along the way." Temari muttered.

"Or it will get …. Messy." Neji nodded and activated his byakugan.

They ran and made detours several times, after Neji said that the area was heavily trapped up ahead. Finally Neji raised his hand ordering his group to stop.

"What's wrong Kiba, I see confusion on your face."

"The scent, it is very hard to track from here."

"Why?"

Kiba and Akamaru walked around sniffing, until Kiba found remains of some sort of smoke bomb. After some examination he frowned.

"A spice bomb. Me and Akamaru will no longer be able to trail them, hell, we can barely smell ourselves here."

"I can't smell anything." Ino sniffed the air.

"Duh, you need to have our nose to smell it. The spice bomb was made to mask the scent for just such an occasion."

"Hmm, it seems that tracking Anre's team will be a lot more complicated then I thought. Temari, show me the map."

Everyone got around a large map Temari unrolled on the ground.

"Lets see. The village they mentioned in the report is here. The group of bodies is here and we are here."

"And what does it ell us?"

"Nothing I am afraid, no connection. Hmm, why did they mask their scent only here? I wonder …. Byakugan." Neji looked around. The are seemed normal, nothing special. He saw a mountain goat some distance away. Then he concentrated more and began to see even the incects. Suddenly he saw something strange. All the insects were flying or crawling around, except a small group of insects, that was siting on a rock, looking at them. He never would have noiced it, unless he was looking. He slowly got up and picked up the rock the insects were sitting on. He then rubbed off the layer of sand and dust and found a piece of paper. It read: "A plato north east of here."

"As I thought. They masked the scent in order to get our attention."

"Could of done something less complicated." Ino huffed.

"Their job here does not leave them an option. They can not leave traces that can be found by anyone else, but us. Lets go."

They traveled for almost an hour at ninja speed, until Neji ordered to stop again.

"This is the plato."

"Yeah, Their scent is strong here." Kiba said backed up by Akamaru.

"It's us Naruto!" Neji called out. Immidiately several boulders that were around turned into Naruto's copies.

"Oh, took you long enough. Anyway, glad to see you. C'mon, I'll lead you to the camp. It is over that way." One of Naruto's pointed somewhere with his thumb and then went the other way. The other clones turned into boulders again.

"But you said the camp is there." Ino said being confused.

"Oh, yeah, but there is my personal little minefield there and we'd better take a detour. Otherwise it might get … "

" … messy." Neji finished and smircked looking at pale Ino who imagined herself splattered across the plato.

"ughhh, I guess you could put it that way. Anyhow, lets go." The clones led them to a cliff wall, that had a long wide crack in it. Inside it widened into a rather large grotto.

"Hey guys, look who's here." The clone yelled and disappeared.

Neji and his team found their target. Anre was writing something, sitting in front of a campfire. Naruto ate a rise ball and was grinning while doing it. Sakura was checking over her arrows and Shino … was being Shino.

"you were hard to track." Neji said getting down.

"What did you expect. Any trouble?" Anre asked rolling up his scroll and putting it into his vest pocket.

"Nothing specific."

"then rest up, we will fill you in on what we've got in the morning."

"Thanks. We've seen your handy work on the way."

"I see. I am sorry if it seemed …. Messy."

"THAT IS IT! If any one says that word again, I am going to slaughter him. You hear me? SLAUGHTER! Stop using that word, seriously!"

Everyone stared at Ino in surprise. Anre even pulled down his mask revealing a face filled with confusion. Naruto sat with his mouth open and some rise in it, while Akamaru hid behind Kiba.

"Is it your period Ino?" Sakura asked from her spot.

"Oh shut. All of you, just forget it."

"Uh-huh." Naruto said and swallowed his food. Ino sighed and went over to Sakura who was inspecting one of her arrows if it was perfectly straight.

"So, how's it been billboard brow." Ino slumped down next to her friend and then jumped up with a yelp of pain."

"Oh, thanks, Pig. I was looking for that one." Sakura yanked and arrow out of Ino's rear and put it to others.

"This is not my day." Ino sat down again, after healing a small wound left by an arrow head.

"Rough trip?"

"And rough landing too." Ino said with frown.

The next morning everyone settled around a large map Anre unrolled on the ground.

"Ok, this is the map we got from one of the enemy officers. The map is very detailed and also shows which villages they have already raided. Thus we can determine the directions of their recent raids." Anre pointed to the villages marked by red.

"We took out one group in this village here and ambushed another two days ago here, when they were heading back. The third made it back to their camp, which is located here." Anre pointed to a dot marked with green.

"The marked several of their patrol routes and Naruto traped the areas marked with yellow, so don't go there."

"What can you tell us about the camp?"

"We couldn't do much observations as we didn't stay at one spot for too long. But infiltrating it is nearly impossible. Trust us on that. We know nothing about the camp commander except his name, rank and the description given by several captured enemy nins and mercenaries."

"That will have to do." Neji said looking at the map. "Anything else you can share."

"Well, we found out, that they contact the village hidden in the ashes via messenger hawks. Sakura used genjutsu to make the hawks feel tired and land. Later they when they fell asleep, we took the message and copied it. The original was left with the birds. Thus the enemy shouldn't know, that we have read their correspondence."

"Good. Found anything useful?"

"Most of them were reports and such written in their basic code that Shino cracked in about three hours. One was different though. It was double coded and had some interesting information."

"Specify."

"It said, that the group of 'blood faces' will be arriving soon and that the camp commander should meet them at the marked spot, to receive the files. We don't know what are those files and why are they such a secret, but the place where they should meet is outside the main camp. It is in the hills, here." Anre pointed on a spot south west from the enemy camp."

"Who are 'blood faces'?" Kiba asked.

"We are not sure, but during our mission in the village hidden in the ashes, we encountered a group that had red masks. We think that is their variant of ANBU. They are skilled and merciless."

"Still, taking them out should be easier then taking on a whole camp. That could be our only chance to capture the target." Neji said with a frown.

"And whatever files they have." Anre concluded.

"What can you tell us about these 'blood faces'?"

"Aside from personal experience nothing, but you should worry about using their identetyes."

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot? Ambush is our business. And we have a score to settle."

"And some knees to break." Shino stretched his leg and everyone heard a faint snap, from his implantant.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Three ninja traveled mountains. All three had blood red masks on them were earing a uniform consisting of black skin tight suit and blood red ANBU armor over it. They all were well armed, two had swords strapped to their back, while a female among them had a long blades attached to her wrists. They traveled at ninja speed, but were forced to sloe down, when a mist rolled over the area.

"Strange, mists are not very usual around here." One of them said.

"It might not be natural, keep on your toes." The female ordered and suddenly jumped straight up. Once she did her two teammates jumped in separate directions from an arrow, that had an explosive tag attached to it, that soon detonated.

"Crap, they separated us." The female cursed under her mask and immediately went down, as a shadow flew over her.

"_Missed, just barely." _She thought, but just as she did, her long ponytail fell on the ground, cleanly cut off.

"_Damn, it was closer then I thought_. _To the left_" She raised her arms with attached blades andmnaged to stop a demon shuriken from removing her head.

"Enough!" her blades began glowing as she sliced the shuriken in half, proving to be able to use wind element chakra.

"Wind element: Arctic breeze!" the cold air cleared the mist on front of her, revealing one of her teammates, who took a step towards her and fell face down.

CLING!

She blocked a sword slash.

"Finally, you came out, now it is my turn!" Anre ducked the fist strike, the avoided the second and began retreating as his opponent unleashed series of fast slashes. She cut cleanly through the rock he used for a substitution once and then kicked one of the pieces still in mid air towards him, forcing Anre to backflip over it. It continued like that for a minute or so, until the masked female saw Anre jumped back. She smircked, thinking that her opponent decided to retreat, but then she saw something in the air, a glimpse of metal ninja wire in the light of the morning sun. The next second it moved and she fell down, her head rolling a meter or so away. Naruto released the genjutsu Sakura used to cover him with and let go of the wire he pulled a second ago.

Anre sheathed the sword.

"Any trouble?" he asked as Sakura and Shino appeared. Soon Neji's team also made their appearance.

"A bit, one of them managed to dispel my genjutsu, but Shino quickly managed to catch him with his insects.

"Did you have to decapacitate her?" Ino looked over the body of the headless female ninja. Naruto shrugged.

"No damage to the outfit, just like we promised. You didn't say anything about not beheading them."

"Naruto is right Ino." Neji stated removing the mask from the head and handing it to Ino. "Besides, this one is yours, she has a complection similar to yours." Neji finished and went with Kiba to bring two other bodies.

"Oh great." Ino rolled her eyes and began to take the armor and clothes off the fallen ninja, while Anre inspected what she had in her pouch.

"Hmm, I guess this is the package." Anre pulled out a thick folder with a seal on top of it. "Seems like some sort of a security seal, quite complicated." Shino looked over Anre's shoulder.

"Yes, the sure didn't want those who shouldn't, see what is inside."

"There must be a way to open it."

"Certanly and I bet that the receiver has the means to do it." Temari said, while leaning on a rock. She smircked as she saw and irritated Ino walk behind a nearby boulder with the clothes of the slain ninja. The blonde soon came out with a disgusted look on her face.

"I am so taking a bath when we get back to Konoha." She said before putting the red mask on her face with a sigh.

"It suits you.' Sakura said looking over her friend.

"Well, I can't say it is uncomfortable, but somehow freaky." Ino's voice seemed different from behind the mask. She was also attaching the blades to her wrists. Once done, she gave them a swing.

"Whoah, these are pretty cool. Maybe I'll keep them." She said looking over the weapons that were clearly crafted by a master.

"Yeah. Just learn to use those first, you nearly got me with them." Sakura said as she took a step back.

"Everything ready?" Kiba and Neji returned, both wearing the outfits of the slain enemy."Time to put our plan in motion."

"Here, this this are the files. He floder is closed by some sort of a seal, try to finf if your target has a way to open it." Anre handed the folder to Ino, since she would have to pose as the tam leader.

"Right. Temari will stay with you guys."

"Yes, just as planned we will create a diversion to draw the attention of their main forces and then we will leave by a planned out route. Naruto's traps should hold any pursuers. We will meet at the point near the border that we mentioned."

"Right, now lets go."

There was a small shed on a hill outside the main camp. Before the war it was sometimes used by local hsepherds to spend the night, but once the war started, the peaceful life ended. And as many other thing, this shed found it's military purpose. Few knew about it and it was farely secluded, so it was a perfect meeting spot. That was what commander Shoru thought when he and four of his most loyal guards made their way to the shed. Once there he motioned his men to stay outside and went inside opening the flimsy door. Inside were three figures.

"Heh, you are right on time." He said. One of the figures moved and soon the place was illuminated by the light of a single candle.

"That is our job." A female in the middle replied.

"I trust you delivered the needed materials."

"Indeed." The female pulled the folder out of her pouch. "I hope you still have what it takes to open it."

"certainly, I carry the key with me. Even when I sleep." Shoru rubbed his chest, indicating what he meant. "Now, I think our business is concluded."

"Certanly." The female said and handed him the folder.

"I'll send the report a soon as I get back." Shoru turned around and began walking to the door. Suddenly he froze.

"Heh, no, I think you will not send the report." He said as the female behind fell limp. She was caugh by her teammate and settled down. A second later Temari entered the room.

"Man, those guys ouside were wimps, didn't even unpack my fan, just clubered them." She said rubbing the frame of her unusual weapon.

"Good, we have our target. Anre's team should soon start the diversion to prevent any pursuit attempts." Neji took off the red mask.

"Right. Akamaru, get in here!" Kiba called and soon a huge dog jumped in through the window. "Ok boy, prepare, as it is your job to carry our prisoner."

In the meantime four figures crept towards the gates of the camp, that was surrounded by a thick palisade. The two guards standing outside were bored, as all guards are, but resisted falling asleep, due to all the stories about demons and stuff. The heard, that in the hills around the camp someone was killing off their comrades. Actually it was painfully obvious due to the fact that every morning someone didn't return form the patrol mission. The guards lazily watched as a pair of patrolmen walked past the gate. Those guys had to walk around the perimeter, so they were even worse off, then the ones stationed near the gates. Several minutes later another pair passed.

"Gah!" one of the patrolmen fell, as the one behind him stabbed him through the chest with a sword. He then spun around, throwing off the dark cloak worn by the mercineries, revealing a black outfit.

"Sound the …. !" one of the guards couldn't finish, as he felt his throat crushed by a gloved hand.

"close the gates!" someone yelled, as the gates closed just after a body with a ripped out throat flew through the gates, and three more figures joined the one in black.

"Get the ash ninjas in here! We are under attack!" an officer yelled, pushing the gates with his back to prevent anyone from getting in.

"Naruto! Fire/air combination!" several seconds later a massive fire paw hit the gates. From the impact they blew up to pieces and sent into the nearby tents. That followed by a black cloud of insects flying in and attacking the remaining mercenaries.

That was the picture the ash ninjas saw when they arrived to the front gates. The knocked down gates, and several bodies. Others were running around and screaming as they were caught by clouds of insects.

"It's them! Kill them!" the commander ordered.

"Earth element: stone shuriken!" one of the ninjas sent a barrge of stone shuriken at Naruto, who went through his own hand seals.

"Wind element: great breakthrough!" the stone shuriken fell to the ground helplessly. The ash ninja then fell down with an arrow in his side.

"Sorround them!" the ash ninjas began circling the attackers. "We must hold them off, before the main forces arrive.

"I am ready!" Sakura's voice came from behind the trio of shinobi that surrounded her in the heat of battle. Immidiately Anre, Shino and Naruto jumped away, revealing Sakura that was in a crouching position, with a long scroll unrolled around her. She has just finished a set of hand seals.

"Seduction of the succubus!" Immidiately all of the advancing ash ninjas stopped in their tracks. At first they looked confused, but then, they looked at Sakura and kneeled.

"What does the lovely mistress want?" they all said in unison, their voices filled with almost primal lust. To them Sakura now looked as their vision of loveliness. Several of the ash ninjas were even drooling over her.

"There are some ninjas coming here…. "

"Are they threatening you mistress?" one of the ash ninjas cried and jumped up when Sakura nodded.

"I will kill them!"

"No, I will!"

"Whoever proves the strongest, will earn my …. Gratitude." Saku said and stepped back, as the victims of her genjutsu rased off to fight their own comrades, that were coming her way.

"Aghh, I hate using this jutsu, makes me feel dirty." Sakura shrugged and rolled up the scroll.

"How long will it last?"

"An hour, perhaps a bit more. It's usefulness is reduced proportionally to the amout of people I try to trap in the illusion." Sakura said after hiding the scroll in one of her pouches.

"Still, this will cause quite some chaos around." Anre muttered and thrust his sword down into the body on the ground that began to stirr. "Lets get out of here, we've done our part, lets hope Neji's team did well also."

"You think thirty of ash ninjas will be able to stop the force of this whole encampment?" Shino readjusted his shades.

"No, but they will be throw off by the fact that they will be attacked by their own comrades. The shock will buy us more time then any actual fighting. Naruto, create four shadow clones to leave a visible trace any pursiers will be able to follow into one of our trapped areas."

"Gotcha. Shadow clone jutsu! Transformation!" in a puff of smoke an exact copy of the team appeared and raced off. That followed by the original team going off in the other direction

"It is time for us to return to Konoha!" Anre declared as his team left the enemy camp.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was just another day for the hokage. Mission reports, annoying genin, and tons upon tons of paperwork that never seemed to end. Yep another boring day behind the desk and a smirking Shizune was not helping as well. After all, she did somehow find her hidden sake stash …. Again.

"Wait, you can't go in there!"

SMACK, PUCH, SMACK.

Tsunade immediately stood up and just in time, as the doors shot open. That followed by eight people charging in. Behind them Tsunade saw one of her ANBU guards slide down the wall.

"Anre, Neji, what are you and your teams doing charging in like this! What about your mission. Report!"

"Success, but that is not our reason to barge in." Neji said with a polite bow. "We have a matter of outmost importance to discuss."

Kiba walked forward and put the folder they captured from the enemy on the desk.

"What is this?"

"A folder with secret files that we captured from the enemy elite nins and used to get near the target." Neji explained. That followed by Anre pulling out some strange medallion on a chain. The thing had a small seal engraved on it, that somehow responded to the one on the folder.

"And this is the key to open it."

"So, open it."

"Yes, please, what is so important in there?" Shizune backed up her mistress.

"Look for yourself." Anre pressed the medallion over the symbol on the folder, that immediately glowed blue and then the folder shot open. Tsunade picked it up and read the first page. Her eyes widened and the she slumped down in her chair, while Shizune curious about Tsunade's reaction took the folder. The first page read:

"Konoha's special fighter squad number one. Also known as the 'ghosts.'

Known members:

Rakizi Anre. Team captain. Jounin. S rank threat. Known for using water, lightning and mind controlling ninjutsu. Capable close quarters fighter. Known weapons include dual daggers, sword 'grass cutter' and demon shuricken.

Rakizi Sakura. Team medic. Jounin. A rank threat. Genjutsu specialist. Known weapons include a composite bow and arrows. A very fast moving target.

Uzumaki Huuga Naruto. Expert trapper. Jounin. S rank threat. Known for a nearly limitless amount of chakra and ability to constantly use the shadow clone jutsu. Nearly unstoppable in close quarters. Uses wind based ninjusu. Known weapons include a specifically crafted knuckle blade.

Aburame Shino. Team scout. A rank threat. An expert in using the Aburame bug style jutsus. Very intelligent and calm. Known weapons – none. His insects are known for being able to suck out the persons chakra in a matter of seconds."

"This is impossible."

"Such information should one of the most well guarded secrets in Konoha during the time of war. How come files on my team and most of all other high ranking ninjas are in this folder, Tsunade-sama. If we wouldn't have intercepted it my team would've been compromised. They would know everything about us, including how to fight us. It was pure luck, that we captured it." Anre said and crossed his hands on his chest.

"I .. I don't know what to say. This shouldn't be possible. Only a limited amount of people have the access to the archives."

"Those being?" Naruto leaned on the wall.

"Well, me, Shizune, ANBU captains and high ranking hunter nins."

"So, there is your list of suspects Tsunade-sama. They enemy clearly didn't know about our mission and sent these files in order to let those in the camp to identify us using the information they had. All they had to do is compare to the info in the folder. But if they got such well guarded information, they might get information on our next missions. Any high ranking team might run into ambush once we leave the village."

"I know." Tsunade rubbed her face. And here she though this day was boring. "Fine, you and your teams are officially on vacation for an undecided period of time."

"Hokage-sama, but there is a war going on." Neji protested.

"yeah, can't you do anything about it granny?" Naruto said with a pout.

"The main frontier is stable. Only I and very few people know about our plans and their loyalty is unquestionable. Besides, none of them has access to the archive. With all the havoc you caused behind the enemy lines, they will not dare to attack, so the nothing critical will happen if you get some well deserved rest."

"Fine." Naruto leaned back again."

"You are not to talk about all of this to anyone. We must not spook the traitor."

The jounins nodded.

"Tsunade-sama, but won't it be suspicious, that two elite teams are just resting in Konoha during the war?" Temari asked.

"You have a point. Hmm, let me think. In three weeks the otokage and the Tsuchikage will come to Konoha to discuss the alliance against the hidden Ash. They will need escorts ….. and someone to keep an eye on them during their stay. How's that for a reason to stay?"

"We will do as you order." Neji gave a polite nod.

"Now, Neji. What about the target of your mission?"

"Captured and handed over to the chunin guards. He is in Ibiki's care now."

"Good. Dismissed."

Once everyone left Tsunade slammed shut the folder with enough force to nearly brake the table. "Shizune, get Uchiha Itachi in here. Move it!"

Gekko Hayate, the blademaster of Konoha observed his genin team training. They turned out to be an okay squad. Torushi, the boy whose grades were moderate at best had no special talent. Or so it seemed at first. But later it turned out, that when it came to explosives, there were few genin that could match him. The boy was also quick on his feet and could move around easily, not to mention he had a nice aim with kunai. Hanmaru was different. He had some chakra to spare and was adept in earth style ninjutsu. He was sort of the teams shield, a barrier others could retreat behind. Finally Moegi, the only girl on the team. Medical training made her a valuable team member, but for a girl she had quite some chakra and that wasn't doing good for her conrol over it, so she would probably never become an expert medic. The girl had several fire nunjutsu at her disposal. She was both a medic and an offence fighter. The problem, was that the team had nobody to fight at close range and for the time being Hayate had no idea how to solve that one, until one day, during the training he noticed that Moegi used two kunai in combat, one in each hand and didn't feel uncomfortable. That was when it struck. Now Hayate waited for the end of their morning training session, as the person that could become Hanabi's teacher has just arrived from a long mission and would stay in Konoha for quite some time.

"hmm, maybe a bit of rest isn't so bad." Sakura slumped down on the sofa, where Anre was reading a book. She rested her head on his shoulder, as his hand wrapped around her.

"Yep, I sometimes understand why Shikamaru likes to be lazy." Anre replied putting down the book.

"Just don't get used to it."

"And why not?"

"It would be … troublesome."

Sakura and Anre looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their laughter was stopped by a sudden knock on the door, that earned a pained grunt from Sakura.

"Ugghhh, now what? Can't we have some peace at once?"

"I'll get it." Anre got up with a sigh and went to the door.

"If it is Naruto, give his a punch from me." Sakura picked up the book Anre left and looked through. It turned out to be something about history. Meanwhile Anre got to the door. He was in his house clothes, that consisted of black pants and a grey t-shirt. His left hand was completely covered in black bandages.

"Hello?" Anre opened the door and saw Hayate, who caughed a bit in his fist.

"Good day Anre-san."

"Hayate? What did I do to earn the pleasure?"

"Umm, I have a favor to ask." Hayate motioned to Moegi that was standing next to him. The girl looked at the young jounin curiously. He didn't seem like much, but she remembered him from their first meeting, whe he taught her along with Udon and Konohamaru about elemental affinities.

"A favor? What kind?"

"I think she has what it takes to learn you dagger fighting stile."

"The dual claw style? Why are you so sure?"

"She is both handed and has good reactions."

"Is that so?" Anre tuned his head and looked at Moegi. She could swear that for a moment his eyes flashed purple.

"Hmmm, you taught me to use the sword, the least I can do is help your student. But there is a condition."

"That being?"

"My style can not be separated from my profession. It is only used by assasins. If I teach her, I teach her everything. She will have to become my apprentice."

Hayate caughed again and looked at Moegi, who looked questionably at her sensei.

"Hayate-sensei, what is Anre-san talking about."

"He is willing to test you, if you have what it takes to become his apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, an apprentice of one of Konoha's best assasins."

"Assasins? You think I have what it takes to be an assassin?" Moegi looked at Anre.

"We will see. But at first, lets see what you can do with daggers. Go to my yard, I'll join you in a minute."

Anre went inside, while Moegi followed Hayate to the backyard, that really was a mini training field. Soon Anre came. He now wore black sandals, and had two pairs of daggers in his hands.

"Here, these are training blades, they weigh and feel just like the real ones." Anre handed Moegi a pair. She took them and noticed that these combat daggers were heavier then kunai and that the blades were longer. She wan't used to such weapons, but took one in each hand anyway.

"Try and attack me."

Moegi looked at Anre again, but then nodded. She thrust her right hand forward. When the strike was sidestepped, she used her left. Anre dodged, not using his own weapons and observed. Indeed, there was no hesitation in using her off hand. She was indeed ambidextrous. Finally Anre made a sudden strike and Moegi rolled to the side.

"hmm, good reflexes indeed. And you are concentrated. Very good."

Anre dodged another strike and slammed the flat side of his blade into Hanabi's dagger. The vibration nearly made her drop the weapon, as he held it very tight.

"You are holding it too tight."

Moegi lessened the grip and immediately Anre ripped one of the blades out of her hands. The shocked girl then saw a blade coming towards her face, she closed her eyes, but only felt something poke her forehead protector. She opened he eyes and saw that Anre put the blades in a reverse grip and poked her with the hilt.

"Now you didn't hold it tight enough." He said with a smirk.

"How should I hold it?"

"Ever held a bird?" Moegi thought for a second and remembered a D-rank mission at a chicken farm, so she nodded.

"Hold it too tight, and you will hurt it, hold it to loosely, and it will fly away."

Moegi nodded and gave Anre the second blade.

"I will train her. But that is, if she wants to be my student."

Moegi looked questionably at Hayate, who observed the fight.

"I'll come tomorrow for an answer. When can I come?"

"Training ground 32. We will be done doing our usual D-ranks by then."

"Very well." Anre watched as Hayate and Moegi left.

"My, my. Gonna be a teacher now?" Anre saw Sakura looking out of the window with an amused look on her face. Obviosly she saw and heard everything.

"We'll see."

"Just don't be too hard on her." Sakura disappeared inside the house.

"What do you think I should do?" Moegi asked her teacher once they left.

"What do you think yourself?" Hayate caughed again.

"I don't know. I mean I always wanted to be unique and this is my chance to learn. But an assassin …. I don't know if I am cut out for this."

"All ninjas will have to kill, sooner or later."

"I know, but this is different."

"Yes, it is, but isn't being unique also means being different."

Moegi looked curiously and nodded. "Guess so."

The next morning started out as usual. Hayate took his team to Tsunade's office who gave them the 'Tora the cat' mission again. That resulted in a long chaice around the village, until the cat was cornered in an alley, where Hanmaru finally pinned the animal down. Certainly he got his share of Tora's claws and the got patched up by Moegi.

"Finally. I still say that cat is not something natural." Hanmaru said, while rubbing his still sore arms, that Moegi healed.

"Yeah, I mean, it is so violent." Torushi mumble, being glad, that it wasn't him, who got hurt this time.

"What do you think Moegi?"

"I don't care."

"What's up with you?" Torushi asked as the trio and their sensei entered their training field.

"So, what s you answer?" the genin looked up and saw a figure dressed in black and armed to te teeth stand on a tree branch.

"I accept …. Sensei." Moegi answered and earned a surprised look from her teammates.

"Very well. Then it is decided, let us just hope, you thought well about it, as there will be no turning back. Follow me."

Anre jumped down and began walking away, followed by Moegi, who waved to her friends. "See ya. Hayate-sensei will explain."

"What just happened?" Hanmaru scratched his head.

"Moegi is now a personal apprentice of that young man." Hayate caughed yet again and erupted in a whole series of caughs.

"Who is he?"

"One of the best men to have as a friend and one of the worst to have as an enemy."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Move your hand up and down." Shizune ordered to Sasuke who was sitting on a chair in front of her, with his shirt and vest missing. He silently obeyed and moved his hand.

"Any discomfort." Other then the fact that it is a bit weak, none.

"Good, you'll have time to get it back in shape. Getting a spear through the shoulder takes time to heal."

"If I had a coin every time Haku said that, I could've retired already." Sasuke frowned and rubbed his scarred face.

"She just cares about you. Sit still." Shizune began running a diagnostic jutsu.

"I know she does, it is good when someone cares."

"Indeed, it does more then any medical jutsu. Hmm, everything seems fine. Run chakra through your hand." Shizune ordered while still doing a diagnostic. Sasuke again did as ordered and felt the sensation of actively using chakra.

"Very good, even the ripped tenketsu has healed properly."

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Fine, since there is nothing wrong with you, I will allow you to return to active duty, besides, your team needs some action. Just don't overstrain that shoulder until you get it in shape. And don't overdo, getting it in shape."

Sasuke god dressed and took the paper indicating that he was good for active duty. Once he got outside he was greeted by his whole team, plus Naruto.

"So?"

"I am back among the fighting."

"Great, a celebration I say, with ramen." Naruto put his hand around Sasuke's shoulder with his eyes glimmering with happiness.

"You are invading my personal space …. Again." Sasuke said in his usual annoyed voice.

"you are invading my personal space." Naruto mocked Sasuke. "Teme."

"Dobe."

"I second the ramen idea." A low voice came, stopping the friendly fight.

"Figure those two ramen addicts would back each other up." Haku said as she and Hinata pulled Naruto and Sasuke apart. "maybe we should let Sasuke decide."

"But he won't choose ramen." Naruto argued, making sasuke roll his eyes up.

"Fine, if you want ramen, we can stop by the Ichiraku's and you can take some with you. But we will eat at the Tonzuni's café." Sasuke decided.

"Sweet. Now, I think I'll take 5 pork and ….. huh?" Naruto turned to Hinata who was showing him two fingers.

"Two bowls." She said.

"But … "

"Two bowls, or you are sleeping on the floor tonight." Hinata said sternly.

"Yes, honey." Naruto raised his arms in defeat. Hinata immediately turned into her shy, but happy self and glued herself to naruto.

"I think I'll take 10 bowls." Gaara said, while he walked past Naruto.

"You are one evil character." Naruto said overhearing him.

"Better make that 12 bowls." Gaara said and readjusted his gourd. He was forced to kill the smile that was about to appear on his face.

"Man, I almost pity Naruto. Almost." Haku giggled.

The group made a small stop at Ichiraku's, where they quickly got the ramen for Naruto and Gaara. Naruto glared at the redhead, as his sand carried a small column of sealed up ramen bowls. Soon enough they made it to the café and took the only three table, getting extra chairs to sit around.

"Haha, ramen!" Naruto opened the first bowl and dug in, followed by Gaara. The others ordered something light.

"So, Naruto, heard you returned from a mission, how was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, it was successful I guess." Naruto stopped eating for a moment and lowered his chopsticks.

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"It is compicated. It wasn't like any other mission we've been on. We witnessed …. War."

"What do you mean? I know, killing is not pleasant, but we all got over it … " Haku began and stopped when Naruto shook his head.

"It is not that. Death on a field of battle is one thing, but we saw a something else. Entire villages, slaughtered. Men, women, children, everyone. When I saw that, something snapped. For the first time I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing those who did that. But after that, there was nothing …. Only blood."

Everyone went silent and an uncomfortable silence raised behind the table. Finally Sasuke got up and returned with a small bottle of sake. It was just enough for one small gulp for all five of them.

"To honor the dead." Sasuke took his sake and was mimicked by others, who nodded and drank.

………………………

Ayako felt strange in Konoha. The village was big. She didn't even understand why it was called a village, it was actually a very big town. Even the houses were bigger then those she had ever seen. The people were friendly though. The family that survived the massacre in her village took her in. They were nice people, but they weren't her real family. The people of Konoha were nice, but they weren't those she used to and it was hard for the little girl. The only place she felt better was a big park not too far from the house they got. It was war time and the head of the family quickly found employment as a smith in a local weapon's shop, which had a boom in orders.

Anyway Ayako quietly sat on a bench in the park. The village was always busy, the park was calm and quiet, like her old home.

"Mind if I sit here little one?"

Ayako looked up and saw an old man standing next to her. He was smoking a pipe and Ayako noticed that his left hand was hidden in an overly long sleeve of his simple white shirt.

"No." Ayako moved a bit, though there was plenty of room on the bench.

"You are overly quiet for a child your age. You should be playing laughing and such."

"I don't feel like playing."

"Strange words for a child. What happened?"

"I am from the land of steel." Ayako said, hoping it was enough.

"Ah, you are one of surviviors." The old man released a cloud of smoke. Ayako only nodded.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Yes." Ayako wiped out a small tear.

"I know that feeling."

"Who do you miss?"

"Ahhhh, that is a good question, but sadly, answering it would take too much time. But let me ask you little one, do you know who those people are?" the old man pointed at the hokage monument that could be seen from the bench.

"I was told they are the former hokages, plus the current one."

"And why are their faces carved in that mountain?"

"They were leaders. All big towns have statues for their great leaders … I think."

"No. They are carved into that mountain for a different reason." The old man released another cloud of smoke.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know you remind me of my grandson when he was your age, minus his hyperactive mood."

"What about the hokages?"

"Ahh, yes. Excuse the old man, I get trailed off easily sometimes. Now, do you know who is the hokage?"

"The leader of Konoha."

"Well, you are correct in a way. But what is more important, is that he is the protector of this village. Those people are not just rulers, but those, who love this village with all their hearts. They were and are willing to sacrifise even their lives, so that the village could survive. That is why we honor them."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do. Knowledge is power, no weaker then any other. Well except one, the power of the human heart. I know many shinobi of this village, those, who would die for those who they love, for Konoha. When you think about it, the hokage monument is a monument to love, a monument to all those who died defending their home … just like your parents died, defending you."

Ayako gasped and looked at the old man.

"why are you telling me this?"

"I am an old retired man, I should by philosophical and teach the young generation. I also should help those younger then me, find their way. To help find peace, and you do need to find one, trust me on that."

"What is my way then?"

"Hmm. My grandson once asked me, why people die. I told him, that they die in order to let others live on. Those who keep living make those who died immortal, as they carry those who died, in their hearts. Your way is to live and live happily, because that is what your parents would want."

"I … understand."

"that is good. Now let me take you home, it is getting late."

"Sure." Ayako hopped off the bench and smiled at the old man, who smirked.

"Now that's better. Children should smile, it is only natural. Where you live?"

"Across the Nakusashi weapons shop."

"I know that place, lets go."

"Hey, were you a shinobi?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"You speak of shinobi, know a weapons shop and walk so fast that I can barely keep up with you and you are old."

"Haha, very observant, are you? Good trait, it helps in this world. Always keep your eyes open, you never know what you might see. As for your question, yes, I was a shinobi."

"Why not any longer?"

"I am old child. Enough said."

"Yep, you sure are."

"Hahah." The old man laughed, taking the pipe out of his mouth. "Anyway, we are almost there."

The two indeed came up to a weapons shop and were forced to stop as two people walked outside. One was a young man dressed in all black, while another was a girl about twelve years old.

"Ahh, Anre-san, good to see you."

"Greetings Sarutobi-sama." The man in black bowed, as did the girl.

"Hey, I know you. You are one of those ninjas that helped us." Ayako said.

Anre looked down and pulled down his mask and hood.

"Well, well. Didn't expect to see you here. How's it going?"

"umm, fine I guess."

"Good, I am glad you are ok. Hanabi, could you take the girl home, while I .. ."

"What am I? your errand girl?"

"One of the percks of being your sensei, is that I can give you errands, besides, the least you could is take this girl home, since I actually payed for the daggers you will use once they are ready."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good, and tomorrow, dress the way I told you, the way you are now, you can be sen a mile away."

"I know, you've told me already. It was a pleasure to see you lord Hokage." Moegi led the surprised girl away.

"Hokage? That was hokage?"

"Yeah, that was the third hokage. How could you not know, his face is carved into the mountain."

"I guess I didn't notice." Ayako mumbled following the kunoichi that was for once forced to let her hair fall down instead of making her usual hair style. After all, assasins do not have their hair made into two vertical pigtails.

Ayako stopped and compared the old man she met to a face carved in the mountain and nodded to herself.

"You coming, because I have no idea where you live." Moegi called.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A blonde woman sat behind a small desk. Not far from her was a metal door, covered in numerous seals. Above it was written a single word in rather small, but still clearly visible letter –'Archive.' The woman even though she seemed a lot like a civilian, was wearing a forehead protector, bot to mention the fact, that there was a kunai holster strapped to her thigh. She was soon approached by a figure covered completely in a black cloak. The face was hidden under the hood, while the face was covered by a blank white mask.

"You have clearance?" the woman asked standing up from her table. Instead of an answer the figure quickly took something from his pocket and showed her. It turned out to be a paper signed by Hokage herself, allowing this person to enter the archive.

"Very well hunter nin-san." The woman went to the door and bit her finger. She rubbed her blood across the metal door, making the konoha's symbol. The blood glowed blue for a second and disappeared. Then the door slowly opened.

"Fine, my job is done, you know what to do to deactivate the security inside?" the figure nodded and pressed the paper he still held against the wall. A second later a seal appeared over Tsunade's signature and the whole room that held the archive, glowed a faint blue aura for a second.

"Remember, only five minutes, after that the security will reactivate." The woman said allowing the man to go inside. He nodded and disappeared inside, as the woman stretched and went behind her desk again.

Inside the masked man looked around. But he wasn't interested in the files though, he began to look over the security seals that were covering the place.

"Hmm, these here are the trigger seals, lets see." He mumbled as his eyes scanned the objects of his interest. Of there would be more light, it would've been possible to make out that those were no typical eyes, looking through the mask, but the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Gravity seals. Hmm, it means that if anyone just stepps inside, it will trigger the alarm."

He looked around more, and noted that there were seals even on the walls and cealing.

"Strange, then how did the traitor get the files. Tsunade-sama didn't give clearance here to anyone for the last two months."

The man walked around and looked at the files. He rubbed his finger over the folder containing the files on Anre's team.

"Hmm, very little dust. But the dust layer when I entered didn't show that anyone has entered recently. But these files, they were clearly taken no longer then a week ago.

"Got what you needed?" the woman asked form her spot when the dark visitor walked out. She got no answer, as the man closed the metal door. Then his eye caught the glimpse of something shiny. It turned out to be the badge in the chest of the woman. It reflected the light, as the woman turned on her table lamp to read some magazine. As he passed her, he couldn't help to read the name …….. and nearly stopped. The woman didn't notice anything though and just shrugged as the hunter nin quietly walked away. When he went around the corner, he finally took off his white mask.

"Well, well. Who would've thought." Itachi allowed him self a small smirk, as he tossed away the black cloak, revealing his ANBU uniform. The white mask in his hand also changed and when he put it on, it showed a crude image of a weasel.

…………..

"Hey, Ebisu-sensei, what will we learn today?" Konohamaru grinned as he and his team walked towards the new training ground.

"We are going to the only training ground that has a lake. You will learn to fight on the water surface. Not only will in boost your chakra control, but will also show you how to correctly use the enviorment to your advantage.

"Well, someone has beaten us there." Hanabi said as they stepped on the sandy beach of the lake.

"Hmm, indeed." Ebisu rubbed his chin as he saw two figures fighting on the surface of thw water.

"I believe that is Rakizi Anre-san." Shibo said in his usual monotone.

"But who is he fighting?" Konohamaru asked. The second figure was a girl, but he was sure he didn't know her. She was dressed in a grey battle kimono that went down to her knees. Her sandals were black, as were leather bracers that guarded her wrists. Her face was hidden behind a grey mask, that was covering the lower part of her face. Her red hair was tied into two separate ponytails that dropped onto her chest. She was trying to hit Anre with her daggers, while he evaded her strikes with ease. Suddenly he spun around. His leg kicked water, that splashed Moegi in the face, soacking her hair and mask.

"Well, that is how you use the enviorment." Ebisu mentioned, as Anre suddenly sank into the water and then forced Hanabi to backflip, as his leg appeared from the water.

"What the .. " Hanabi activated her byakugan, as the gorl began loosing color.

"Chameleon no jutsu. That is the jutsu of the assasins." Ebisu said, as Moegi became almost invisible.

CLING!

Anre blocked a strike form behind with one of his daggers.

"Almost had you sensei." Moegi said with a smile.

"Perhaps, you are getting better and you chameleon jutsu is almost flawless." Anre blocked another strike. "But you still have a long way to go."

Moegi didn't see what happened, but her teacher suddenly appeared behind her and simply tossed her to the shore. She landed with a 'thud' on the sand, as her jutsu was canceled out.

"Enough for today. You did good. You can o and say hello if you want." Anre disappeared, while Moegi turned around. She finally noticed Ebisu's team.

"Hey guys, hello Konohamaru-kun." She waved a hello.

"Do we know you?" Konohamaru asked, making Moegi stop in her tracks.

"You idiot! What do you mean by that?!" Konohamaru got sent into the tree by Moegi's kick. "It's me, Moegi." She pulled down the mask.

"Now she tells me." Konohamaru mumbled from his spot on the ground.

……………………..

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." Shizune allowed Inoichi to enter Hokage's office. He didn't have to wait for long, after all he was summoned here.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Inoichi asked after the bowed and received a nod as a greeting.

"Please sit." Tsunade motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Inoichi nodded and took a seat.

"What did you want to talk to me about Hokage-sama." Inoichi asked. He immediately noticed how tence and serious Tsunade was.

"Look at this." Tsunade took a folder and slid it across the table towards Inoichi, who took it after a moment.

"These are detailed files on Anre-san's team. From our archive I presume."

"You are correct, these are from our archive, but these files are copies that were captured from the enemy not too long ago during a long term mission behind the enemy lines."

"This is impossible Tsunade-sama. The security seals for the central archive were made by Jiraiya-sama. It is impossible to enter and steal files without us knowing."

"But it happened." Tsunade stated and leaned back on in her chair.

"Perhaps these files are just information the enemy managed to get out of other sources."

"There are no other sources." Tsunade took another folder and tossed it over to Inoichi. "Take a look at that one."

Inoichi opened the folder and a pained moan escaped his mouth. On the first page was a picture of his daughter, with detailed information on her. Other pages were on her teammates.

"This … is this … are … ?" Inocihi struggled to speak, as he understood that the enemy was in possession of most crucial and detailed info on his only daughter.

"Yes, this is confirmed." Tsunade pulled several more folders, all on some of the best ninjas in Konoha.

"I am shocked to hear and see this." Inoichi finally closed the folder and put it on the desk. "But why did you show me this?"

"Do you know how the security in the archive works?"

"Yes, the guard is the only person but you hokage, who can open the door. Inside you need a special clearance signed by you, to deactivate the security for a small period of time."

"Correct. We couldn't understand how the traitor managed to bypass it. But it all came together when the person I ordered to look into things, noticed the name of the archive guard.

"Who?"

"Yamanaka Kirimi." Inoichi turned around and saw an ANBU in a weasel mask.

"No, a member of my family?!" Inoichi stood up.

"We checked her file. She is one of the few members of your family, that has mastered the Yamanaka telekenetik abilities. She didn't have to go inside the archive, all she had to do, was to open the door and then simply use her abilities to get the need files without going in.

"No, it can't be ….."

"I order her apartment to be searched, secretly. Inside was a small transportation jutsu. The same our ninjas, destroyed in the land of steel, while your daughter and her teammates protected the genin during the chunin exams at the hidden rock. Only this one was smaller, barely big enough to transport objects, such as files and barely emitting any chakra. No wonder nobody detected it."

"a member of my family." Inoichi sat down defeated.

"Close relative?"

"No, she is a distant cousin, but still a yamanaka."

"Yes, that is true. The Yamanak family was never big enough to be awarded the clan status, but you are still important members of Konoha, so I thought, that your family should deal with Yamanaka Kirimi. The ANBU are dragging her to prison as we speak. Once Ibiki will be finished with her, we will hand her over to you and your family members. I don't care how you deal with her, but I shouldn't tell you what the result should be. It was treason."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. All will be done, but it will be a serious blow to the pride of the family."

"It could be worse, trust me on that." Inoichi turned to the ANBU again and nodded, as Itachi had removed his mask.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Oh, hello Sora." Sakura saw the former monk of the fire temple walk out of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hello, Sakura. Are you going to see Ino?" Sakura stopped, as Sora blocked her way for some reason.

"Yeah, I wanted to by some flowers for home and to chat a bit."

"Well, buying flowers is fine, I guess, but chatting …… I think you should wait for that." Sora took a glance to a now closed door.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear about what? I was resting after the mission, didn't even bother going out and stuff. So, what happened?"

"They found the traitor." Sora began walking down the street with his arms folded on his chest.

"Really? Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"It was a Yamanaka." Sakura froze after that.

"You mean … "

"Yeah, a member of Yamanaka familily. Ino's relative."

"But …. Are you sure?"

"I couldn't get a word out of Ino, she is rather depressed right now. I guess it was a bit of a shock, since as a member of the family she was there when ….. the execution took place. Actually, Ino doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, so I thought it would be best to leave for now."

"Then how do you know all that?"

"Ino's father, Inoichi told me. He seemed depressed himself, but told me everything."

"It must be real hard, to see that."

"I guess, I wouldn't know. The only family I remember, are the monks from the fire temple and people around here. I never knew what it means to have siblings, but …. I think I can understand her, even if a little bit."

"Your father." Sakura realized.

"I don't consider that man, Kazuma, my father. He never did anything to be a father. I guess that is why I didn't feel much pain, when he died."

"What did you feel then?"

"I was ….. dissappointed I guess. I always hoped my parents to be remarkable, amazing. My hopes were shattered, I felt betrayed. That feeling of betrayal, is what Ino feels right now, only it is much worse."

"You do understand her, don't you?"

"Hard to tell. All I know, is that Ino always loved her family. For her it was a sanctuary, a place she could always retreat to, a place she felt safe. Now this sanctuary was breached. A member of her own family practically sold her out."

"I see. I am afraid it is hard for me to understand that kind of pain, but … I know something about pain. I once had an argument with my mother. It certainly wasn't betrayal, but it still hurt, that she couldn't see my friends for who they are. It was hard, as I loved my mother, but at the same time was angry at her."

"What helped you to get through that?"

"Well. I moved in with Anre." Sakura blushed. "He helped me, just by being near, he helped me. I didn't even realize that at first, but that's the truth. We all need someone to be close when we are hurt. As you said, we need sanctuary to retreat to. Since Ino's sanctuary is broken, she needs a new one."

"She said she didn't want to talk with anyone." Sora said with a frown.

"Man, you are as dense as Naruto sometimes. What we say, is not always what we feel. We sometimes don't understand what is happening ourselves. I know one thing, we need someone to be near, when we need them the most and trust me, she needs someone to be near."

"I … understand." Sora stopped walking and looked back.

"So, what are you plan ….. " Sakura looked back and saw nobody. She blinked several times and smirked. "hehe, took him long enough."

…………………….

Sakura jumped out of the way on pure instinct, when she heard someone running behind her. It turned out to be a smiling Jiraiya, who was running away from a pissed off Haku, while still writing something in his small notebook.

"Pervert! Get back here!" haku stopped next to Sakura and launched several senbon needles, that only hit the wall, as Jiraiya jumped aside and disappeared in an alley.

"Umm, what did he do now?" Sakura asked a still fuming Haku.

"The usual. Can't believe he calls that research, it is violating."

"Well, that's the way he is. I guess all great ninjas have some weird traits."

"Perhaps. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to buy flowers, but Ino is a bit depressed about … I suppose you know." Haku nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi was the one who conducted the investigation and naturally I know."

"Thought so. Anyway Sora told me it wasn't the best time for a visit, so I decided to go see if the pictures are ready."

"Pictures?" Haku looked puzzled.

"Yeah, before going on our mission in the land of Steel our team took a picture."

"Ohhh, that's neat. We should make a photo of our team too, it would be nice to have one. Did you think of this?"

"No, actually, as unbelieveable as it is, Shino suggested it. Said it was an expression of team bonding. Naturally Naruto was all over the idea, so we took a picture."

"Whoah, Shino? Well, he is a quiet one, but I guess he values you as friends."

"Yeah, he does, and so do we. Wanna come, I bet the pictures are long since ready."

"Sure, why not."

The tow young women quickly made it to the small shop and Sakura soon came out with an envelope, which contained three identical pictures. One for Shino, one for Naruto and one for for Anre and herself.

"Lets see." Haku said and you could say she was eager to see the picture.

"Ok, here we go." Sakura pulled one of the pictures out.

"Whoah, nice composition." Haku said. In the picture Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree branch and giving thumbs up, or down considering his position. He was also grinning his usual foxy grin, that radiated happiness. On his left was Shino, who was leaning on the tree trunk. He was as stoic as ever, but he was Shino, an Aburame and that said much. On Naruto's right was Anre, who in a crouching position. His mask and hood were taken off, as he was leaning on his sheathed sword, that for once was not on his back. Right over Anre was Sakura, who was sitting on the same tree branch, which Naruto was hanging from. She was smiling and showing a victory sign.

"Well, it seems like a very happy picture, Sakura."

"Sure it is. Pictures should be able to remind us of something that makes us happy, or of something that is really dear to us. This picture does both." Sakura rubbed her fingers over the picture and hid it into the envelope.

"Yes, that's true. And we should be strong to protect those things."

"I just wonder sometimes, if are strong enough."

"Who knows, there is always someone stronger, but we have an advantage."

"That being?"

"We are all together, fighting as one, for a common goal. Out strength is the strength of many."

"You are right."

The two walked silently for a while, until Haku waved goodbye, as she turned to another street that led towards Sasuke's apartment. Sakura went back to hers and Anre's house. There she went upstairs, where she put one of the picture in a frame she bought earlier and put the picture on the table next to other pictures..

"There. We are one."

………………….

At the same time Tsunade was looking out of the window. She had just finished preparation for the diplomatic meeting that would take palce soon. She knew, that somewhere in the land of fire two groups were walking. Both had three members. One was led by a small elder man, who looked much smaller than his companions, but at the same time radiated an aura of power and importance, that somehow made him seem bigger then others, or rather forcing anyone to notice him first and others second. They all had the symbol of the village hidden in the rock. Another group was led by a man in his forties. He seemed well built, but it was rather hard to tell under a simple loose robe he was wearing. He had a barely visible scar along his forehead. He was also accompanied by two people, one of which was a kunoichi with orange hair. This trio had the symbols of the village hidden in the sound.

Thes two groups were heading to Konoha to discuss the possible alliance against the village hidden in the ashes. Should sides come to an agreement, an alliance would be formed, stronger than any before it.

But, nobody on Konoha, nor in those groups knew, about the third group that was progressing towards Konoha, hidden and invisible. It also had three members in it, it always had three members, that was part of tradition among these people, as were their clothes and other features. None of them belonged to any village, but they clearly belonged to one group, as all of them had identical symbols on their chests. An eye, being pierced by a blade. These people had no intentions to discuss any agreement, no, they had another goal, much more important in their opinion. And who knows, perhaps they were right.

"Is there no other option?" one of them asked.

"No. Both of them have grown too strong to be stopped by us." The one in the middle said.

"Then what chances do others have?" asked the third.

"Without us, none. But with the needed information, they might get a chance."

"that is doubtful."

"Indeed, but trying to maintain the order of things as it is, is pointless."

"I have to agree on that. I am afraid, that we are no longer capable to prevent the escalation of the conflict between them."

"Yes. Should those two clash, it would be a disaster."

"But what if one of them wins?"

"That will be a catastrophe. The ninja world we know will cease to exist, as the victor will recreate it following his own ideas.

"And the balance will be no more."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The meeting took place beneath the hokage tower, in the same room most war plans were discussed in Konoha. If there was a place in the village that was safe, this was the one. Both Tsuchikage and the Otokage arrived late in the evening and almost immediately were escorted to the Hokage's tower. Tsuchikage had Neji's team as escorts, while Otokage was escorted by Sasuke and his teammates. Once inside both teams bowed and left, as the Hokage tower was guarded by ANBU and only by ANBU.

Now, beneath the building all three kages were sitting behind a round table. There were ANBU stationed near the walls along with the bodyguards of the visiting kages.

"I suggest we drop the formalities and get down to what we have gathered here for." Tsuchikage suggested as he sat down with a grunt, mumbling something about being too old for this and about the pain in his hips.

"Why not, we are serious people and shinobi. I think we have no need for formal greetings." Otokage agreed with a faint smile.

"Very well." Tsunade said. She was wearing the formal Hokage's robe and hat.

"So, what are the terms?" Tsuchikage asked.

"Specify your question." Tsunade replied.

"Specify? Very well. There are certain conditions on which we will join this war."

"If I am not mistaken, your village was assaulted directly during the chunin exams. You are already at war." Otokage said with a smirk, as his hands formed a platform, which he used to rest his chin on.

"Oh, you are a smart one, ain't you. Well, perhaps you are correct. But what is important, is will we be fighting this war with you, or not."

"What do you want then?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we all know, that the land of Steel is occupated by the ash forces. We have no metal, no steel to produce weapons because of this. If we are to fight this war, we need metal."

"You want us to help you?" Tsunade asked.

"Consider it a payment for our services." Tsuchikage smiled.

"You are forgetting, we are here to discuss an alliance, not the hiring of your ninjas." Otokage said with a frown. "If we join this war, we join it as equals."

Tsuchikage sent the otokage a glare, but then leaned back in his chair. "It still doesn't change the fact, that we need metal."

"That is true I am afraid." Tsunade said after thinking for a bit. "The land of fire does not produce metal, but we have large amounts of raw metal stored for war times. We can sell it if necessary."

"Sell?" Tsuchikage jumped up, earning a laugh from his collegue from the sound.

"Yes, sell. But since you will be our allies, we might be willing to make a very generous agreement. We will cut the price in half."

"The usual market price, or the current price?" Tsuchikage asked. It was logical, at due to the shortage the prices for metal and anything made from metal were very high.

"The usual. I hope the prices will return to normal once the conflict is over."

"Fine, that is agreed on. Another thing are the spoils of victory."

"Split evenly among the sides."

"Hmm, fine, I can agree to that."

"Very well then. Otokage-san, you have terms as well?" Tsunade asked.

"No longer. We lost genin during the incident at the hidden rock, some of which were from rather respected families. They demand retribution, that we can only achieve via this alliance."

"Then it is agreed?" Tsunade asked and received two nods.

The kages were about to stand up, when they heard clapping.

"What the … ?" Tsuande said as she and the others saw three figures standing several feet away from them. All three were dressed in similar clothes with a symbol that resembled an eye being pierced by a blade.

"You! How did … " Tsunade couldn't finish, as one of the figures snapped his fingers. The result of that simple action was all of the ANBU and the kage guards to drop down like logs. All the people except for the kages were paralyesed.

"And so, one of the most powerful alliances in the ninja history was created. Ironically it is a useless action, but …… we are not here to see you three." One of the figures said.

"Then why are you here?" the otokage asked. He managed to remain stoic in this situation.

"You three see us right now, only because you three are considered important here. You would cause too much unnecessary fuss, if we would approach those that interest us without you. And as much as we dislike it, the objects of our interest consider you ….. their superiors, or at least one of you." Tsuande couldn't see the face of the man that spoke, but felt that he was addressing her.

"You have some guts to come in here and demand something." The Tsuchikage said with a frown.

"We do not care for your opinion. We are fighting for the cause, that is beyond your understanding, as are the stakes. You even can't realize, that all of your actions right now, are futile in the face of the coming storm."

"You dare to insult us? I believe that you do not understand, that you are standing before some of the most powerful …. "

"Silence!" one of the figures raised his hand. The power that radiated from his gesture was enough to silence the old Tsuchikage. "You perhaps are unable to understand our motives, but you are sure capable of respecting strength. Now think, we managed to get into one of the most secure areas and neutralize all of your guards without you noticing. Do you really think we are less powerful than any of you?" That made the kages stay silent for a moment, until Tsunade nodded slowly.

"what you say has some bitter truth. I can accept that. What do you want?"

"We want to speak with four people, that currently bare the symbol of Konoha."

"Who and why?"

"You will find out why, as we speak. As for who they are ….. the dragons and the foxes of Konoha." Silence raised in the room, until Tsunade sighed.

"Something tells me, that you will meet them one way or another. I think it is best that you would talk in front of us." Tsunade looked at the two other kages, who nodded after a moment.

"Then it is settled."

……………….

Anre, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were about to enter the chamber. They were brought from their posts by a worried looking Shizune, who didn't explain a thing. Actually she was rather surprised herself, as for the last half an hour she was rendered unable to move. She was released from the jutsu onl because Tsunade decided to send her to gather the four jounins from their posts.

"Is there a problem Hokage-sama … " Anre asked and reached for his daggers as he saw threee figures not too far. The others also slid into their fighting stances.

"Ahh, the four people that we wanted to talk to, very good."

"Who the hell are you? Speak, or we will make you." Sakura said, aiming an arrow.

"Ahh, wouldn't you want to know. Fine, I guess you do deserve to know, as we are guests here."

"Uninvited guests." Naruto mentioned.

"True, but we highly doubt you would invite us."

"that does not answer the question. Your riddles are getting annoying." The Tsuchikage suddenly said, but went silent, as the aura radiated from the three men nearly made him choke.

"To answer your question we must tell you the reason for our existence."

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked.

"We are not talking to you slug sannin. You are here only because of your high status, that means little to us." Tsunade nearly broke the table, but the information was very important, so she sat down once more, glaring at the three figures.

"We are the keepers of balance. We try to keep two forces from clashing together."

"Forces?" Anre asked taking a more relaxed stance.

"Indeed. Both represented by a single person. Equal in power, equal in their desire to overcome the opponent. They want to achieve opposite goals, but by using a similar method."

"That sounds like an eternal fight between good and evil." Hinata mentioned.

"Not good and evil. No, that would be too simple. The question here is a lot more complex, but in a way, it is a conflict between chaos and order."

"Chaos and order?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"More importantly, who are those that represent each?" Anre stepped forward.

"Good question." The one in the middle said and glanced to the left at his partner, who then began talking.

"You have most likely heard of the one representing order. For you he is nothing more then a legend, a myth, but yet he is quite real and still among the living." The man waited and sighed.

"The sage of six paths, the one who created the ninjas and the art of ninjutsu."

"What? What nonsense is that?" Tsuchikage jumped up again, but this time he was completely ignored.

"What proof have you got?" sakura asked.

"Proof. Well, what is his legendary bloodline?"

"The rinnegan … " Sakura began and stopped.

"Correct. It was also rumored to be a myth, yet not so long ago you faced a person, wielding one. One of the few decendants of the sage."

"Pein." Naruto mumbled.

"Yes. He had only but a fraction of the real power granted by the rinnegan and you barely beat him."

"But why does the sage represent order?" Hinata asked stepping a bit closer to Naruto.

"He created the art of ninjutsu. He gave that knowledge to those he though were worthy of it. He wanted to create a perfect, stable world, protected and maintained by an elite cast of warriors, the ninjas. But he knew, that simply giving power would result in an eternal non stopping war, so he created another thing. A creation he considers greater then any ninja art."

"What could that be?"

"You don't realize? Interesting, considering that it is being taught at your ninja academyes, almost unchanged. Heh, fine. The sage created the ninja code, following which ninjas would become a tool used to maintain order and stability. That code is the reason why the sage wants Konoha to be destroyed."

"I don't understand. What does the code have to do with us?" Tsunade asked.

"The code states, that the ninja must forget all emotions, all his bonds and concentrate on completing the mission. Basically become a machine, used to complete a certain goal, without hesitation. Konoha represents the failure of ninjas to follow that code. Ninjas in your villages are seen as humans and to make matters worse other villages become more and more humane. Sage considers Konoha a virus infecting his perfect world."

"But that makes no sense."

"Doesn't it? Perhaps it doesn't for you, but most importantly, it makes perfect sense to the sage."

"Then why he never acted, never tried anything against us?" Naruto asked raising his voice.

"But he did. He helped a single man who shared his beliefs to create a force inside Konoha to recreate your village from inside."

"Danzou, you are talking about Danzou and his 'ROOT' division. Hinata realized."

"Yes, now that I think of it those 'ROOT' members were just like the perfect ninjas you described."

"Of cource, loyal, obedient, emotionless. But his plan failed. Perhaps because Danzou was not a ninja following the code, but a man following his ambition."

"That is so ubelievable, yet so …. . I don't know." Sakura rubbed her head.

"Shocking?" the Otokage suggested looking quite pale.

"What about the chaos?" Tsunade asked after a minute of silence.

This time the man on the right stepped forward.

"All things come in opposites. Good and evil, day and night, man and woman. As there was a man representing order it was only a matter of time, that a man representing chaos would appear. To you he should also be known, as he once was a member of Konoha. You should remember him by the name of Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha?" Naruto raised his head.

"Yes, Uchiha. He was and still is the most powerful wielder of the sharingan. His strength was born during the ninja war, even before the creation of the ninja villages. He liked the war, or most likely the chaos it brought. He knew it, hungered for it and the creation of Konoha took it away from him."

"So for him it is just revenge?" Anre asked.

"Back then yes, but back then he was still just a ninja, a powerful one, but nothing more. As his power kept growing, so did his ambitions. He wants the whole world to sink into the chaos of war."

"But what does it have to do with Konoha?"

"When was the last time you looked at a map? The land of fire is in the middle of known world. It's power keeps other great nations from trying anything stupid. Should you be taken out and the world would lose stability. And trust us, he tried doing that. The sand/sound invasion and the creation of Akatsuki was after all his influence."

"You mean he stood behind all of that?" Tsunade asked from her spot.

"In a manner of word, yes. You see, both the sage and Madara have grown so much, they could no longer ignore each other. But as opposites they were equal. That is why they chose us, to maintain the balance between them. Neither of them had the right to be involved personally in anything happening in the world. They could only influence, push other towards their own goals. Trust us, Danzou, Orochimaru, Akatsuki all of them didn't even suspect that the sage and Madara even existed. But they kept growing. Now they surpass the strongest of ninjas the same way the ninjas surpass simple civilians. They are on a whole new level. They are closer to what we could call …. Gods."

"Why are you telling us all of this and why now?"

"Because both the sage and Madara are soon about to clash. The result of that struggle would be devastating, and even worse if one of them will win. They both have different goals, but a similar way to achieve it. They were bound to clash sooner or later, we just tried to postpone that as much as possible. The current conflict in the land of steel is after all Madara's doing. He is close to crossing the line and once he does, the sage will not hold back."

"But still, why us? Why did you want to speak to the four of us?" Sakura asked.

"Because you four are the opposite of the sage and Madara. Two of you who have the gift of the ninetailed fox are the chaos. The two that are blessed by the dragons are the order. But you do not oppose each other. You stand together in perfect balance. Konoha is the balance and we are the keepers of balance."

The four young shinobi stood dumbstruck, letting the information sink in.

"So you are our allies?" Tsunade asked. "Then why did one of you attack us together with Kazuma?"

"A test, to see the way these four would act. Kazuma was a way to distract you. But enough of that. There is another reason we chose you four."

"And that would be?" Naruto asked with a rown. He still didn't know what to think about all of this.

"Huuga Uzumaki Naruto. You are hated by Uchiha Madara. He hates you with passion, as you achieved what he could not. He lusted for the power of the nine tailed fox, but only managed to make it go berserk. That resulted in the attack on Konoha and the sealing of the beast in you. Later you were granted a binding contract with the demon foxes. The worst part, is that it was all the result of Madara's own doing." The man on the right finished and motioned to the one on the left.

"Rakizi Anre. You are being hated by the sage."

"Why?"

"Because you are the last decendant of those, who were given the ninjutsu and the ninja code by the sage personally. You are the last of the shadow assasins."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"The last of who?" NAruto and the other turned to Anre, who for once looked really tence. He crossed his hands on his chest and glared at the three figures.

"How do you know about them?"

"Should we really answer?" the middle figure moved his head and you could say that he smircked.

"That doesn't answer my queston."

"No, it doesn't."

"Anre, I know I never talked to you about your past. I thought, that it could be painful for you. But now … " Sakura came closer and looked Anre in the eyes, who relaxed a bit.

"You were right. It is a past I preferred burried." Anre said as he sighed and walked back to a pillar that was decorating the hall. "But, you can not run from the past forever. Sooner or later it catches up to you and you have no choice to confront it. I will tell you all about myself and the connection I have to the order of the shadow assasins." Anre said and looked over the room. For once even Sakura felt distant from him. He was right now fighting a battle inside of him, possibly one of the toughest he ever fought.

"So, you are from a clan or something?" the Tsuchikage said as he leaned back in his chair, clearly not feeling comfortable.

"No, not a clan. Shadow assasins are …. were a bit more then a clan. It was an order of killers, united not by blood, but by their style of life, their abilities and their code. I don't know how old the order was, but it seems it was formed at the beginning of the ninjas, at the time without hidden villages, ninja ranking, at the time without rules. They were the best, the best assasins. Every member of the order had to provide a single heir to his position that would be trained by another member of the organization. Thus, I never knew my parents. The only person I can name from my childhood is a man named Zusaki."

"He was you sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he taught me the way of the assassin. How to fight with daggers, how to use ninjutsu, how to manipulate my nature affinities, how ot sneak, strike and run. The power word art, the chakra molding symbols. My training began once I was able to stand, ot at least that is the first moment I remember."

"He sure taught you well." Naruto grinned. "I remember you during our first mission."

"Yes. He taught me well. He also passed onto me the treasure of my father, the binding contract with the dragons. I signed it when I was four years old."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked. She remembered the strain of signing the contract she felt with even her fully matured chakra system.

"Yes, it is. But Zasuki was concerned for another thing. He didn't care if I died actually, it was not in the nature of the assasins to care, he just wanted a perfect shinobi."

"Then what did concern him?" Tsunade asked.

"You remember, that even when you sign the regular summoning contract the creatures you summon are not obligated to follow you, you must earn their trust."

Others nodded. That was true, the summoning creatures rarely had any liking for being summoned.

"The binding contract takes that to a new level. When you sign the boss summon seperates part of his chakra and a fraction of his own essence and gives it to the summoner. That is called the inner beast, like the inner dragon for me and Sakura. The chakra stays in our main chakra pool, giving us the ability to form our chakra forms, but the essence merges with us. We become one with the beast. That is why we get some of their abilities, like fire breath. But that is only a fraction, as we get only a small part of the essence. To make it work, we enforce it with our own human essence."

"But that still does not explain why he was concerned about you signing."

"The inner dragon is, as I said, partly the dragon himself. The dragons are the keepers of time, they maintain balance and order. They have high standards to those who they deem worthy. My father was rejected."

"Unlike you." Naruto said rubbing his chest thinking about the essence of the ninetailed fox inside of him.

"Yes, I don't know why, I was accepted. For some reason Dalamar accepted me and called me the summoner. I still don't know why, but I hope he made the right choice. To be honest I wasn't completely sure he would accept Sakura, but somehow, I felt he would." Anre smiled to Sakura who nodded and suddenly felt warmth in her body.

"So, that is why so few people are ever given the honor of signing the contract." Hinata said suddenly.

"Yes. The binding contract is a honor, a privelegy, granted only to the most worthy. The traits valued by the beasts are most likely transferred in the family, not by blood, but by the way children are raised."

"But why did the dragons choose you and not your father, you were both raised in the same manner as I understand." Otokage asked from his position.

"Yes, I was raised as an emotionless killer, taught to strike without remorse. That was the way I was raised, but that is not the way I turned out to be. You see as assasins we traveled a lot, we never stayed at the same place. Besides, the order was on the verge of extinction, as the system of the hidden villages made our way obsolete. We were no longer as needed as before."

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't understand completely myself. It is just that when we traveled I saw other people. I couldn't understand them, they felt different. Once, I saw a young boy, about my age who walking next to his mother, or perhaps older sister, I didn't care. But when he hegged her and she hugged him back I felt my first emotion. I was jealous of him. I was so knew to me, that I nearly chocked, but then, that boy, he waved at me. He waved and smiled a wide tooth grin and left. I didn't understand what I felt. Only later I managed to understand, that it was the warmth created by love and happiness. Since then I wanted to feel the warmth of another human, not an icy chill of a blade."

"I understand, even if a little bit." Naruto said remembering his not so happy childhood.

"Years went and got older. As I grew so did my skills. Soon I surpassed my master, but he still was my superior until I completed my initiation. But my body and skills were not the only thing that grew. So did my mind. It developed. I began to think about thing I wasn't supposed to. I soon understood that I didn't want to become a perfect shinobi. I wanted to be a person. Hell, even the word 'want' is alien to the shadow assassin. They only know the word 'must', as stated in the ninja code. My thoughts were complete heresy, but for a time I kept them a secret."

"So, when did you …. " Sakura began, but stopped as Anre looked at her. He looked sad, almost defeated. That was the first time she saw his like that.

"I happened on the night of my initiation onto the order."

FLASHBACK.

It rained and the night was dark, no moon, no stars, only darkness. A perfect night for an assassin. The nature itself would cover him and the sounds he made. Even the scent would be washed away. Zusaki and Anre stood under the rain on a small hill. Even though they weren't hiding, it was almost impossible to see them due to their identical black outfits. Anre knew what he had to do this night. He killed before. Bendits, rapists, fugitives. Every low level scum that deserved nothing more but a blade in the throat.

"My target sensei?"

"See that house on the hill?" usaki pointed a rich mansion on a hill to the east.

"There?"

"No, there lives our employer. He is a rich man. He wants to get his hands on all the lands around, to own and use them. There is a small problem though. See, down there by the road is a small inn. The owner doesn't' want to sell it and the land."

"I must kill the owner?"

"No. You must make sure that there is nobody to inherit the property. Slay everyone inside."

"Everyone?"

"I believe I spoke clearly."

"Just making sure, sensei." Anre sank into the shadow. It wasn't long until he made it to the inn. He moved silently as the shadow. He jumped over the fence and got glued to the outer wall, using his chakra not to fall. He crawled along the wall, until he got to the window. He decided to peek inside, even though the lights were off and he could hear either snoring or calm breathing, he decided to make sure. Inside was a large bed. A man and a woman slept on it, embracing a five year old child between them.

Anre was shaken out of his stupor when a large drop of rain landed on his nose. It seemed as he stayed motionless for almost a minute. He almost drowned in the familiar feeling of warmth he felt back when a small boy waved to him, sharing his happiness. Anre closed his eyes and glanced at the mansion on the hill.

"I must." Anre sighed and pulled out a dagger.

……………….

"It took you longer then I though it would." Zusaki looked over Anre, who raised from the shadow next to him. In his hand was his dagger and even in the darkness Zusaki saw blood dripping from it.

"I did it." Anre said, but for some reason Zusaki felt that Anre told it to himself and not to him.

"Well done. Once we collect out payment it will be final. You will be one of us."

"No, I won't." Anre said slowly not following his master.

"What do you mean you won't?"

"Dead do not pay." Anre said as his mounth curved into a soft smile, his first smile. AS it did a sound of a gong was heard from a mansion on the hill. Something happened there.

"You killed our employer." Zusaki stated and turned to Anre. "Why, that wasn't your mission."

"Yeah, I know."

"You had to kill the people in the inn."

"I know."

"It was an order."

"I know. I is just, I didn't feel like I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to kill them. I decided to protect them." Zusaki took a step back like from a punch.

"You can not want anything. You are a shadow assassin. You … "

"I am Rakizi Anre. I walk my own path."

"But the order. Out way."

"Our way is dying as is the order itself. Most likely we, are the last. I don't want to die with it. The world changes and we must learn to adapt. The ninja code is no longer a law that must be followed to the last letter."

"You, do you understand what you are saying?"

"Yes. When you die the shadow assasins will be no more. Their role has long since ended. Their time has long since passed. I want to live the life I will not be sorry for."

"And where will you live it?"

"You told me about shinobi villages. There was one, you called the worse. I will try it. I will try Konoha." Anre began walking away. But after a few stepps he turned around and caught a hand with a dagger. His eyes began to turn purple. Blue chakra claws appeared on his fingers and dug deep into the arm, forcing it to drop the weapon.

"You know I am stronger."

Zusaki didn't answer. He still didn't understand. He caughed out blood as he landed on his back from Anre's kick.

"I understand, that will not let me go, as you are unable to understand."

"Then kill me, like a shadow assassin, which you are." Zusaki said as he watched Anre reaching for something.

"No. That would mean following you once more." Anre pulled out a scroll.

"POWER WORD ART: PWER WORD – FORGET!"

Anre breathd out feeling the strain of the jutsu, but nodded as the eyes of his master went blank. The memory that Anre ever existed being erased.

FLAHBACK END

"Then I traveled for a bit, but no like before. I interacted with people. I learned and learned quickly. Finally I came to Konoha.

"But the third said that you were from some long training mission." Naruto protested.

"Yes. He did. I needed a legend. He immediately saw my potential. Certanly he wasn't trusting me at first, though he does have an amazing way to read people. For the first time I was observed by ANBU. Onlu hokage and the ANBU knew about my past. That is also why I got placed with team 7. Kakashi was an ex ANBU captain." Anre stopped and looked over the people in the room.

"That is my story, a story of my choice."

"You made the right choice." Anre felt Sakura's embrace from behind and that strong feeling of warmth. The love of a human heart.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Granny, did you know about this?" Naruto turned to Tsunade, who just as the other kages was in deep thought.

"Yes. Hiruzen knew as the hokage. When I became the fifth, I got access to all secret material in Konoha, including Anre's file. Not the one in the archive, but the one in …. I really shouldn't say." Tsunade leaned back glancing at the kages. "But I never knew his story to such detail. I only knew the essential part about shadow assasins, but very little about him personally. Even back then Anre decided to not reveal some of his secrets."

"Why is that?" Tsuchikage asked.

"Heh, I was and am a shinobi. Shadow assassin or not." Anre stated from his spot.

"Exactly. All for of you are shinobi. Each unique in his own way, yet so much alike." The three figures said in unison.

"That is enough. What purpose did you seek by coming here." Anre walked forward until he was only five steppes away from the figures. "You told us a lot, but what do you want?"

"Nothing. You see, we are actually in no position to ask you anything. For many years we carried the task of preserving balance on our shoulders. Today we are on a verge of failure and we are unable to prevent it. You are a different story. Perhaps you do not understand yet, but in time you will be forced to fight a battle like nothing you have ever experienced. We do not know if you even have any chances for victory, but if you do, then those chances would be better if you knew what you were going to go against. For now, we can only wish you luck." The three bowed to the four shinobi in front of them and suddenly vanished without a trace.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting meeting." Otokage said with a rather confused smile.

"Indeed." Tsuchikage frowned. "What now?"

"If what those three are telling, there is nothing we can do, but hope." Tsunade glanced at the four young jounin. The two other kage nodded.

"What happened here is not to leave this room, we do not need panick." Tsunade ordered to her jounin who nodded. "As for the sage and Madara ….. we can only wait and carry on with our plans. When time comes we will see what we should do."

"Agreed." the kages said in unison.

"Anre, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, you are free to go. But be prepared." The jounins nodded and left the room quietly.

"So, any idea how we shold prepare?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't think we can prepare. Nobody can be prepared for what those three described. But one thing I know for sure. If we are to fight that battle, we will not shame ourselves, or those who believe in us."

"Yeah. No matter what, we never give up!" Naruto cheered.

………………..

The Tsuchkage and the Otokage left the same way they came. Without any commotion. But the news of the new, most powerful alliance ever being formed soon flew over the village. The people began to hope for a quick end in the war. One way or another, the news sure raised the spirits of both cicilians and shinobi.

As for the meeting with the three men, nobody knew anything about it. The kages stayed silent and so did the four shinobi who became central figures that evening. But they decided to simply live on, improving and wainting for the crucial moment. After all there was little else they could do and it was useless to worry about things you will not be able to manipulate. Thus, even after all that, Konoha kept living as it lived before, unaware about the two forces that were about to come together in battle, that would change the world they knew.

"So, what is today's training Ebisu-sensei?!" Konohamaru asked as he his sensei and his team were walking towards yet another training ground about a week after the kage meeting.

"You are as impatient as usual Konohamaru." Ebisu said with a sigh.

"So what, it shouldn't be bad that I am eager." Konohamaru grinned.

"That is only partly true, Konohamaru. Your desire for learning is sometimes becoming simply irrational. Remember, ninja has to be patient." Ebisu lectured Konohamaru, who pouted and crossed his hands on his chest.

"They should also be more quiet." Shibo stated rubbing his ear that was still ringing from Konohamaru's outburst.

"Oh, come on Shibo. You can be quiet for all three of us." Konohamru grinned.

"Precisely." Shibo said and looked straight at Konohamaru.

"Shibo does have a point Konohamaru." Ebisu said with a soft smile. "Besides, stealth is what you are going to need during today's training."

"What? Stealth training again?"

"Listen Konohamaru. I already taught you a new lightning jutsu two days ago. What you and your teammates need, is to learn to stay undetected."

"But that is boring." Konohamaru whined.

"Oh, today is not going to be boring, trust me." Ebisu smiled in a scary kind of way. Even Shibo raised his eyebrow at that look.

"Oh, look, we are here." Ebisu said as they came up to a forest. In front it was a sign that read 'training area 56'.

"So, it is a forest, big deal." Konohamaru said. In front of them was indeed a forest, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ok, this forest is exactly 7 kilometers wide in all directions. We are at the south edge, you must get to the north edge in four hours." Ebisu said as he sat down oon a nearby stump.

"Four hours? Should we take a casual walk, or is there a catch to it?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh, there certainly is. There will be someone, trying to stop you. He and you are forbidden to use lethal force, so keep the magnitude of your attacks down. Other then that, everything is allowed. Have fun." Ebisu smiled again a puffed away.

"Fine, lets get going." Konohamaru went towards the forest and jumped up to the nearest branch.

"Perhaps it would be benefitial to create some sort of a plan." Shibo said after joining his teammate on the branch.

"Why bother. We will get through this forest in a flash."

"What about our opponent, or opponents?" Hanabi asked.

"Dunno, but we shouldn't beat them, we can just run away. We will use regular, or Shibo's bug clones to create distraction and there you have it, we are in the clear."

"That can't be that easy."

"Man, why are you always trying to make things harder then they are?"

"Because they usually are." Hanabi snapped back.

"Fine, can you scan the area with your byakugan?"

"Yes, but not constantly. I will run out of chakra and the farther the distance I look, the less are the chances that I will be able to locate a hidden enemy."

"Shibo?"

"I will do my best. But I can not promise anything."

"Fine, lets go already." Konohamaru turned around and began jumping through the trees. Soon he was followed by his teammates.

"Stop!" Shibo raised his hand. "Look!" Shibo pointed with his hands to the east. There was a figure standing on a tree branch. The distance was too great to say who it was, it was just a silouette, that was taking slow steppes towards the tree trunk.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi said and looked at the figure.

"What! It has no chakra!" Hanabi yelled and dropped down as she saw someone jump at them from behind. The chakra was clearly visible with her byakugan even from behind.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked and the watched as Hanabi dropped down. She tried to drag him down, but Konohamaru was using chakra to stay on the tree branch, so she was forced to release. Shibo though turned around and saw someone in grey clothing jump at them. He sent his bugs to intercept, but they went straight through the enemy, proving it being yet another regular clone, just like the one they saw in the distance.

As the result of all that something his both Shibo and Konohamaru throwing them off the tree branch and onto the ground below. The two never saw what exactly hit them, but Hanabi clearly saw the attacker's chakra network through her byakugan.

"You will pay for that!" Hanabi jumped at her enemy, who was crouching down on the same branch he or she knocked Hanabi's teammates off.

"Rasengan!" Hanabi thrust forward, but her oppoenent leaned back and began falling off the branch, but got stuck to it upside down using chakra. The attacker then jumped to the trunk and made a slicing motion with his hand. Hanabi saw a weapon and then felt that she began to fall down. The branch she was standing on was cut off near the base, as the attacker got stuck to the tree trunk.

"Gotcha!" Hanabi landed in Konohamaru's hands, who just barely got up. The force of impact sent him back on the ground along with Hanabi.

"Ugghhh, thanks Konohamaru."

"You are welcome, now you mind letting me get up?"

"Yeah, sure." Hanabi got up.

Something fell on Konohamaru's head and then bounced down to his feet.

"A smoke bomb!" Hanabi warned as several more fell down and detonated.

"This isn't regular smoke." Shibo said as he began to caugh due to the strong smell that appeared along with the smoke that was much darker then the usual smoke from the smoke bombs. "My insect …. They … I can't control them effectivle, they are disoriented." Shibo went on caughing along with his teammates.

"I am in trouble too, this smoke hurts my eyes!" Hanabi cried as she was rubbing her already red eyes.

"My point exactly." Hanabi heard a voice in front of her and soon doubled in pain as she received a solid strike in her stomack.

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru cried as he heard Hanabi's pained moan. He rushed through the smoke and tackled her just as she was about to get knocked out.

"Lightning element! Lightning shield!" Konohamaru created a wide blue shield of electricity that surrounded him and Hanabi, who was on her knees holding her sore stomack.

"Fire element: Mystical flameflower!" Konohamaru saw his shield being bombarded by small fireballs.

"Hanabi, I am getting tired keeping the shield up, we need to move, the smoke is clearing!"

"Yeah, I know." Hanabi got up, feeling that she could breath regularly again. Konohamaru's shield was dropped and the two jumped in separate directions as several fireballs made it through and hit the place they were a second ago.

"Lightning element: Discharge!" Konohamaru released a bolt of lightning at the place fireballs came from. The smoke almost disappeared and he saw that his jutsu hit a tree.

"Ughhh." Hanabi and Konohamaru saw a prone Shibo on the ground that was slowly getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"Shibo, you alright!" hanabi rushed to her teammate, while Konohamaru took a defencive position over them.

"Yes, I was almost defenceless in that smoke, but my taijutsu training helped me to avoid a strike that would knock me out. The attacker left me alone when Konohamaru's jutsu flew nearby, he must have though you had him targeted." Shibo said standing up and readjusting his shades.

"So, any ideas?" Konohamaru asked still scanning the area around.

"Our attacker is defenetely a close range attacker, who is good at silent approach." Shibo said.

"Oh yeah, we got shower by fireballs, that is clearly mid range easily." Konohamaru protested.

"Hmm, I wonder where is our opponent?" Hanabi asked and just as she said that a kunai flew through the air with an explosive note attached.

"Damn! Scatter!" The genin jumped in different directions, but the tag never exploded.

"We are being separated, the tag is a fake." Hanabi yelled. Konohamaru nodded, but was forced to jump again, again and again as kunai after a kunai almost hit him and got stuck into the earth. Finally he bumped with his back into the tree.

"Damn!" Konohamaru sat down as a kunai was buried deep into the tree trunk where his head was a second ago.

"There!" Hanabi pointed to a spot in a tree where Shibo saw a blurry figure.

Shibo raised his hands and a whole wave of insects nearly tore down the top of the tree, but before collision the figure suddenly puffed away using a substitution with a kunai that was stuck in the tree trunk above Konohamaru's head.

"Oh man ….!" Konohamaru raised his hands in defense ,but it would be futile, as Hanabi saw through her byakugan that the enemy had a dagger in his hand again.

"Thought so." Hanabi saw an attacker raise his head as Shibo appeared in a swirl of insects above the blurry figure and delivered a spin kick. The attacker raised his hands in a block, but was knocked off the tree by the force of the strike and sent flying towards Hanabi. The figure landed half way to the Huuga, who jumped towards the prone opponent. Another rasengan formed in her hand. She saw through the byakugan how the opponent rolled to the side and raised his leg. Then Hanabi saw and felt the enemy bringing his foot down, forcing her to slam the rasengan in the ground between them. The blast sent both Hanabi and the attacker fly in separate directions. Hanabi was caught by Konohamaru before hitting a tree, while the enemy hit the ground and slid on it until coming to a rough stop near a tree stomp.

"Don't let your guard down." Shibo said as they approached the figure from three sides, who was finally clearly visible.

"Whoah, it's Moegi!" Konohamaru said suddenly recognizing his friend who began getting up with a moan.

"Just as I suspected." Shibo said, while his insects were crawling back into the sleeves of his sweater.

"You mean you knew?" Konohamaru asked.

"I suspected." Shibo said. "The blurry figure, it was like a perfected version of that chameleon jutsu we saw her practicing at the lake."

"Heh, hello guys." Moegi pulled herself up and waved to team 4. The rasengan blast and the rough landing pulled her grey mask down revealing her face. The bright red hair was now much darker due to all the dust, but the pigtails that were dropping down to her chest still remained almost untouched. Her forehead was decorated with a pair of black goggles, that she obviously used while inside the smoke. As for Konoha's forehead protector it was replaced by a grey leather shoulder pad that had the symbol of the leaf engraved on it.

"Moegi! Why did you attack us?" Konohamaru screamed.

"Huh? It was part of training." Moegi shrugged and leaned down picking up one of the daggers she dropped and putting it in a sheath on her left thigh, like the one on her right. She noticed how Konohamaru and Hanabi tenced and smiled.

"Relax, I've already won." She said and pulled up her mask, hiding the lower part of her face.

"Won? Like hell!"

"Actually she is correct." Ebisu jumped down from a nearby tree. "Your time is up."

Silence raised as the information sank in.

"NOOOOOO! I forgot about the stupid task. How were we supposed to get through the forest with Hanabi on our heels!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You had a mission, you were warned about possible threat. Now stay silent and let me and my collegue give you all marks." Ebisu said and looked up, where everyone saw Anre sitting on a tree branch, barely visible in the long shadow, as the sun was already beginning to get lower.

"Hello everyone. Hope everyone is alright." Anre nodded after the gening grumbled something close to a 'yes'.

"Good. This test was all Ebisu-san's idea, so blame it on him." Anre said and smircked seeing how Ebisu took a step back from his genin. "After you witnessed our training at the lake he offered me a chance to test Moegi in a realistic situation agaist ninjas of her level. Your team has good teamwork, so I agreed. Besides, we are at war, so any training could be nenefitial."

"As for you three. I wanted to see how well would you fare against one of the rarest shinobi types out there. You see, Moegi is training under Anre-san to become an assassin, a master of stealth and silent take down. An ambush by such an opponent is always dangerous. Anre even forbid her to use her main weapons directly against you." Ebisu stated.

"What about when she raised the dagger over Konohamaru." Hanabi protested.

"I was going to pin his scarf to the tree. With the way it is wrapped around his neck it would take him quite some time to get out." Moegi laughed. "Sorry Konohamaru-kun."

"So, Moegi, you first. You can get a maximum of ten points, five from me, five from Anre. You created good, well planned attack and didn't reveal yourself till the last moment. But you were pinned down in the end, but then again you couldn't use lethal force, thus greatly limiting your effectivness. So, I give you four out of five." Hanabi smiled through the mask.

"Hmm, over all it was good, but there were several flaws. There is always room for perfection, and your performance was far from perfect. Three out of five. Good job for today."

"Thanks sensei!" Moegi clapped.

"What are you so happy about? You only got seven in total." Hanabi asked.

"I rarely get above 2 from sensei." Moegi smiled again.

"Now for you three. We will judge your performance as a team and your performance individually." Ebisu said. "Now. You covered and helped each other out. But you didn't form a reliable plan from the beginning, thus forced to form it along the way." Shibo and Hanabi glared at Konohamaru, who had the desire to go hide somewhere. "You were often separated and didn't use your abilities together. I give you two out of five."

"Aww."

"Anre-san." Ebisu looked up.

"They care about each other, know the value of teamwork. Practical realization of that knowledge is nonexistent. One out of five."

"We got only three in total." Hanabi scowled. Her pride was getting a beating.

"Now individual marks. Shibo. Good analytical skills as expected, good reactions. Good taijutsu performance, the lessons with Gai and Lee are paying off. But it took you too much time to get used to being unable to rely on your insects. Once you got off easy only due to pure luck. Three out of five." Shibo nodded not showing his opinion.

"I mostly agree with Ebisu-san. The only thing, is that you know that Hanabi here has better long range identification abilities. Being tricked by a regular clone with a Huuga next to you is rather unprofessional. Two out of five."

"Whoah, Anre-sensei is being generous to you Shibo." Moegi said.

"I believe so. But I value more his honesty." Shibo said with a nod.

"Now Konohamaru." The boy nearly jumped up. "Hmm, you showed good skills with ninjutsu and the desire to help your teammates. But you were often easily fooled and too harsh and impatient. Two out of five." Konohamaru frowned after hearing Ebisu's marks.

"I will admit Konohamaru has some skill and quite some potential. But his ability to counter such attacks are currently zero. So that is what you get, zero." Konohamaru's mouth went wide until Ebisu told him to close it.

"That is not fair." Konohamaru declared and immediately saw a black figure in front of him, that is a swift motion ripped off his forehead protector.

"Remember, I once told you, that if you want to carry this symbol and be called a shinobi, you should act like one. Refusing constructive critics is not a trait if a matured shinobi. Grow up." Anre tossed Konohamaru back his forehead protector with enough force to make him take a few steppes back to avoid falling.

"Ahem. Hanabi. Your turn." The girl immediately turned to her sensei.

"Your performance was almost on the same level as Konohamaru. I expected more. Two out ot five."

"Hmm, Hanabi, your byakugan was actually the most useful tool against the chameleon no jutsu, yet it didn't seems so for you. With juuken I also expected you to be much more of a threat. You made the same mistake twice, you used the rasengan against a fast, elusive opponent. Zero." Anre said. Hanabi lowered her head in shame.

"Hey relax, I got the same." Konohamaru grinned to her.

"Yeah, I guess we should just learn today."

"Oh, you will learn. Tomorrow we will discuss it all in much more detail. But one way or another you all worked hard today, so I suggest we all go and eat somewhere. I and Anre-san will pay." Ebisu suggested.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Hanabi was a bit puzzled, because she for once didn't know what to do. Her team wouldn't come to pick her up for another hour, as Ebisu informed them that he would ask for a higher level mission for them, thus deciding on giving them more time to rest. But Hanabi was already used to getting up early and couldn't force herself to sleep in. She tried doing her morning tasks as slowly as possible, but that didn't help much. So, she decided to go train for a bit, as a warm up for the day, but when she made it to the Huuga training field she saw a very interesting sight.

She saw her father standing on the edge of the field observing Hinata, who was opposed by six other Huuga clan members. Right now Hinata stood in the middle in a defencive stance, while the others seemed to be hesitating to attack her.

"Morning father."

"Ahh, Hanabi. Why haven't you left yet?"

"My team will pick me up later, as we agreed."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I guess it would be benefitial for you to watch your sister train. You haven't seen that in a while."

"Yes, father." Hanabi turned to the people in the field, feeling rather skeptical about her sisters abilities to fight six members of the clan at the same time. Finally it began, as one of the members attacked her sister with a direct palm strike. The strike was pushed away, why hinata slided past him, using the momentum to let her opponent move past her. Then she leaned back letting another strike pass harmlessly. The young woman backflipped and ended up outside the circle of enemyes. It was then, when Hanabi noticed something strange about her sister. She didn't have the byakugan activated.

"Father …. " hanabi turned to her father, who only smiled and told her to watch. Hanabi nodded and looked at the field, where Hinata dodged yet another strike and now faced a Huuga clan member, who was about to deliver a double palm strike to her chest.

"What?" the Huuga yelled surprised, as Hinata grabbed his wrists and spread his hands wide. She then took a deep breath, as if taking a smell of the area, which she actuall did. She even closed her eyes, but when she reopened them her byakugan was finally activated. Hinata jumped to the man's shoulders and then jumped forward. The move made the man stumble forward, nearly bumping into another clan member, who rushed to his rescue. Hinata in the mean time flew over her opponents and tackled the one who was the farthest with all four limbs. He was too surprised to react and got pushed down hard, due to Hinata's weigt and the speed her body came in with. He only saw a whisckered face, before everything began to spin.

"What is she doing, I never saw such movements from a Huuga." Hanabi said surprised, but watched on, as her sister pushed off with all four limbs and delivered a spin kick in mid air at another opponent. But they were also Huugas, so the man put up both hands in a strong block, stopping the kick. Hinata though bent her leg in the knee, wrapping it around the hands, and then used her other leg, to wrap it around the man's neck, ending up sitting on his shoulders, while her legs both held his arms and his neck, suffocating him. Several moments later Hinata jumped up and with a back flip delivered a powerful doble kick to the man's back, knocking him out, as he was already half passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

After all that Hinata ended up against only four opponents. Hanabi had the chance to observe her sister's stance. It was almost exactly the same as the usual Huuga juuken stance. The only difference were Hinata's hands. She was bending the tips of her fingers, like claws and Hanabi was wondering if her sister was doing that on purpose, or pure instinct. Anyway Hinata began moving again as her opponents charged. She leaned under another strike and the attacker began falling down to his knees, holding his side. Hinata's fingers barely touched it, but with her enchanted juuken, it was enough. Unfortunately as the result of that counter move Hinata ended up in the middle of the remaining opponents, so she changed the stance and concentrated. Nobody else saw that, but for Hinata the world went black for a second as a green ying and yang symbol appeared under her feet.

"A-amazing." Hanabi stuttered out as Hinata used the divination sixty four palms attack to defend from numerous strikes that were raining down on her. When she stopped the remaining Huugas began to get tired and Hinata saw an opening.

"Juuken!" Hinata delivered a double palm strike that sent her opponent sailing through the air and landing several meters away out cold. The two remaining though jumped at her, aiming for different body parts, but their attacks were stopped by a barrier of chakra inches away from Hinata, who began spinning.

"Kaiten!" Hanabi heard as her sister was surrounded by a dome of spinning chakra. The Huuga members flew backwards, repelled by the barrier, that deflected their own chakra back at them. When they got up Hinata had already stopped spinning and charged at them. Her juuken was somehow different from usual, as hanabi noticed. No the moves were all correct, they didn't lack accuracy or speed, but had some animalistic rage in them. The remaining members didn't last long, as they both fell before Hinata, who then released her byakugan and leaned down breathing heavily. Sweat was running down her face, as she began walking towards her father. Several more Huuga clan members rushed to the field to help her opponents who began getting up.

Hinata smiled when she saw her little sister by her father as well. When she was about to greet her, when another member approached and bowed.

"Ebisu-san and two genin are here to pick up lady Hanabi."

"Very well." Hiashi nodded.

"Father, I'll go with Hanabi, you must've wanted to speak with others."

"Yes, that is true. Fine. Have a nice day." Hiashi nodded and went into the field. He wasn't exactly impressed with the performance of Hinata's opponent and since they were Huugas aswell, they also had to improve.

"Lets go." Hinata waved to her sister after unzipping her vest, as she was a bit hot after the fight.

"I am not a baby, I think I can find my own way through the estate I actually live in." Hanabi said with a frown.

"Never doubted that, but is it so bad that I want to spend some time with my sister."

"No, I guess it is normal." Hanabi began walking, but then turned to her sister. "The way you fight, it is …. "

"Strange?"

"Unorthodox."

"Heh, you are not the only who thinks that, but it does the job and it is still juuken."

"Why do you fight like that?"

"Umm, it is hard to explain. I guess this is the result of juuken adapting to the abilities granted by the biniding contract."

"You seem different when you fight."

"Yeah, I know. When I fight, I get a strange feeling that is very hard to describe. I guess it is what the fox feels like when he pursues his prey. I get a boost of adrenaline, I begin to act using not only my mind, or reflexes, but something much deeper. I begin to use animalistic instincts."

"That sounds strange."

"Perhaps. You see, when you fight, your mind analyses the situation around, creating options for you to follow. Your mind can only work with what juuken has to offer. As for me, I sometimes get variants of completely new, unorthodox moves, that I sometimes decide to use."

"Hmm it is hard to understand, but I've seen the result. The way you move is strange to those who are used to juuken. Your opponents had no way to predict your moves."

"Heh, how can you predict instinctive moves. Even I myself do not know what I will do, until the last moment." Hinata said with a smile. "There is your team." Hinata nodded towards the gate, where Ebisu was standing, flanked by Shibo and Konohamaru.

"Hey there Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru waved with a wide grin.

"Hello guys." Hanabi waved in return.

"Greeting Hinata-san." Ebisu bowed when he saw Hinata, who retuned the bow.

"greeting, but I am afraid I must be going now. See you later Hanabi." Hinata said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You know, your sister is kinda cool." Konohamaru grinned.

"She is strong." Hanabi nodded.

"Ok, quit your chit chat team. Time to go to Hokage's office for a mission." Ebisu declared.

"Fine. What shall we do today Ebisu-sensei? You promised us a better mission, so no stuff like cleaning sewers."

"Actually not a bad idea … " Ebisu began, looking deep in thought. The result of that was a creepy stare from Shibo and a byakugan stare from Hanabi. "But no. I think I will ask for a high level C rank for you three. Time to get some action, don't you think."

"Oh, you bet." Konohamaru punched air and laughed.

…………

"You sure Ebisu? These are troubled times." Tsunade asked from her spot.

"Yes, they are quite good for genin after all. Would be a shame not use their potential."

"Hmm, very well." Tsunade looked through the folder and pulled out a scroll. "Ok, listen carefully. I wanted to give this mission to a chunin, but I guess you will do. There is a village marcked on a map. People there are regular farmers that produce grain and sell it to us. The problem is that among those people is a spy."

"Among the farmers?" Shibo said with a hint of surprise.

"Well, you are correct, he is not exactly a spy, more like an information source for the ash ninjas. He provides info on the general aspects about Konoha. Most of that info is not much of a secret, but we do not need someone directly revealing it. I want that man captured with out too much fuss. Bring him here."

"How do we recognize him?" Hanabi asked.

"He goes by the name Roshi. You will also get a picture."

"Seems kind of easy to capture a single farmer." Konohamaru said.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too complicated. But every three days that man is visited by an enemy agent. An ash ninja of at least chunin rank. He might have cover in the form of a low level chunin, or perhaps genin team. In case you will meet, this mission will instantly become a low level B rank. You are not to engage unless there is no other way. In case of trouble, there will be another genin team in the area, I have dispatched earlier today."

"Who would that be, hokage-sama?" Ebisu asked.

"Hayate's team. They will investigate a contraband case in the nearby village. Also if there is trouble, do not hesitate to call for help. Remember, we are at war. Now go prepare."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The genin said in unison and left the office along with their sensei.

……………………

"Ok, you all have exactly two hours to go and prepare. Remember that we might run into trouble." Ebisu ordered as they left the tower. Hanabi went back to the Huuga estate, while Shibo and Konohamaru walked down the other street, as their houses were both in the same direction.

"Shibo, do you think we will run into those ash ninjas?"

"That is possible, though it would be an unwanted turn of events."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But it would be great to finally test ourselves in some real action."

"We already did during the chunin exams. As I recall it, our teammate got badly hurt, Konohamaru-san. I do not want that to happen again."

Konohamaru looked curiously at Shibo. This was his most emotional speech ever, so it was abvious that the young Aburame greatly valued his teammates.

"Trust me, neither do I. But we will have to fight sooner or later, it is our job."

"Your words hold a certain amount of truth, but I still wouldn't want this mission to turn out complicated."

"At least we have back up."

"Indeed that is benefitial that we have another genin team as back up. Especially considering that it has at least one competent genin we know well."

"Who?"

"It surprises me Konohamaru-san that you do not remember that Moegi-san is a member of Hayate-san's genin team. She is your childhood friend after all."

"Man! How could I forget!" Konohamaru slammed his hand into his face.

"Konohamaru-san, you've missed your turn." Shibo stated as the two passed a fork in the road.

"Huh? Damn, see you later, got to run!" Konohamaru turned on his heels and created a dust cloud as he raced off.

"Definetely interesting to be around this one." Shibo muttered as he once again began walking down the road.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Ebisu-sensei, when will we get to that village?" Konohamaru asked as he and his teammates left the village gates behind. Every member had a backpack with supplies and extra equipmet.

"In two days. We will have to make camp in the woods. But I think we will use the time to train a bit. You all have fields to improve in. Konohamaru for instance should start elemental training to use his affinity most effectively."

"But I already use lightning ninjutsu." Konohamaru protested.

"Using elemental ninjutsu and converting your chakra to resemble a certain element are entirely different things."

"Oh, I remember Anre saying something like that back when I was a kid, but I didn't really listen. I was more exited about finding out my element."

"Figures." Hanabi rollerd her eyes.

"What is the use of using elemental affinity?" Shibo asked.

"Ahh. To know that, you must understand the elements themselves. You see, every one of five elements has it's own specific traits."

"please specify sensei. Such knowledge could be useful if we go against an enemy wielding a certain element."

"That is very true Shibo. Very well. I will tell you about each of the five elements. Lets start with wind."

"Naruto's element?" Konohmaru asked with a grin.

"Yes. Wind is actually a very rare element and even though it is not flashy, it is extremely powerful. The cutting capabilities of wind based chakra are simply unmatched. When used correctly it becomes the most effective weapon when fighting at close or mid range. The wind can also be used to create massive gusts of wind, as a wide scale attacking moves. Wind is weak against fire, as it only makes fire based ninjutsu stronger."

"Whoah sound like a dangerous thing." Konohamaru said.

"You don't really know." Hanabi muttered remembering the description of the rasenshuriken.

"Now, fire. Fire is a pure offencive element. It's defencive capabilities are around zero. Fire is also a rather common element, but there are very few that are capable to use fire to its full extent. In Konoha members of the Uchiha clan are known for being able to use fire on a very high level."

"So, fire is only for attacking?" Hanabi asked.

"No, as I said, a professional will be able to use it for defence, but he will have to use it's offencive capabilities to keep trouble away. It is a bit hard to master that is why true fire specialists are rather rare. Now, what next?"

"How about lightning?" Konohamaru grinned.

"Fine, lets talk about your element Konohamaru. Lightning just like fire is an energy based element. Lightning is the most unstable force one can master. It's power is feared, as it is not only capable to cause devastating damage over any range, but also for it's incredible piercing capabilities. In other word lightning is one of the best ways to penetrate someone's defence and cause quite a bit of damage on the way."

"Man, that is so cool." Konohamaru grinned.

"But lightning is one of the hardest elements to master, due to it's unstable nature. Now, I believe next would be earth?" Ebisu said as his genin nodded.

"Lets see. Earth is very different from lightnng. It is one of the most common elements around. Earth is quite easy to master compared to other elements. It is also the best element for defence as it is perfect for creation of different barriers. But you shouldn't underestimate the offencive capabilities of the earth element. It can surprise you in more ways than one."

"I'll say." Hanabi muttered remembering how both her arms were broken by an earth jutsu.

"That leaves us with water. It is a very cunning element as water doesn't seem dangerous. But it's power lies in the fact that water is the most balanced element out there. A water master will be able to use water based chakra and water ninjutsu to create almost any kinds of shapes. Usable for both offence and defence, capable of both attacking and defending. Water doesn't need as much chakra as fire or lightning, but needs more control."

"Hmm, it seems that elements do not simply counter each other, but have their own unique traits that perhaps can be used to counter another element." Shibo stated.

"Correct as always Shibo. Fire is considered strong against wind, but a fire user will never last against the wind user in close combat. When facing an opponent you should take his element into consideration, but remember, that you are fighting a shinobi, not the element itself."

"That is true, knowing those specific traits we might get essential information on our enemy's capabilities in combat and formulate a plan to overcome them." Shibo nodded. "This information will be most useful."

"So, sensei, how do I create lightning type chakra?" Konohamaru said with stars in his eyes.

"All in due time Konohamaru. Mastering you elemental affinity takes time, but when you will do that, you will finally be able to use some of the most powerful ninjutsu there is."

"Oh, I remember when that Uchiha guy .. Sasuke I think. He used that cool lightning jutsu that sounded like thousands of birds."

"Yes, that was chidori as you remember and that jutsu is based almost entirely on chakra elemental nature manipulation. But most importantly, a ninja who has mastered chakra natura manipulation has all the chances of creating his own original jutsu someday." Ebisu said and smirked looking at Konohamaru who was busy picking his jaw from the ground.

……………

"Ok. This is the needed village, what now?" the group left the road over an hour ago and approached the village from the other side. Now all of them were sharing a tree, each accupying a single branch.

"We probably shouldn't go inside as ninjas, we don't want to spook the target." Shibo said.

"Yes, you three stay here and look for possible threats. I'll go into the village as a traveler and try to find some useful info." Ebisu formed a seal.

"Transformation." Ebisu was covered by smoke, out of which a man appeared. He didn't look like anything special. Just another man with a fuzzy beard you could see in the streets. You could meet them any day and wouldn't turn if he passed you.

"We will meet at the same spot in the evening."

"Oh great, what are we going to do until then?" Konohamaru asked as Ebisu left the group.

"We wait. That was our order." Shibo stated and kept standing. Four hours later the sun already began to set down, but the genin were still waiting. Well, Konohamaru was actually sleeping on a tree branch, mumbling something in his sleep.

"Prepare to move out." Ebisu appeared behind his genin. Konohamaru immediately woke up and nearly fell from the branch. He was caught by his scarf by Shibo, who pulled him back into a steady position.

"What is our plan sensei?"

"The village is rather busy even during the night, it will be hard to capture the target while he is in the village without making too much noise. But tonight he will leave the village. There is a high possibility that he will leave to meet the enemy agent, so we need to act very quickly and cover our escape."

"Why not capture him when he gets back?" Hanabi asked.

"We do not need him to give the enemy more info then they already have."

"Understood, sensei." Hanabi nodded.

"Very well. Hanabi, you are to strike him down quickly. Once he is down Shibo will keep his chakra to a minimum to keep him from causing trouble. Konohamaru and I will provide ninjutsu cover. I sent word to Hayate's team, they will meet us on our way back, not far from our attack point and will provide extra cover. Everything clear?"

The genin nodded and prepared to follow their sensei.

……………

Roshi was a rather unattractive man. The fact that his clothes were dirty along with his hair, didn't add to the picture. The man was also obviously a bit drunk, judging by a half empty bottle of sake in his pocket. But despite that he looked nervous and was always glancing around as he walked down the road. He had just left the village and now was walking through the woods, that surrounded the village from two sides.

"Hanabi, prepare." Ebisu whispered, as the man got closer to them.

"Yes, sensei." Hanabi concentrated. She waited a bit more and then whispered. "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes buldged as her bloodline activated, granting her enchanted vision and the radius of almost 360 degrees. She charged chakra to her palm, ready for a powerful, yet a non lethal strike.

"No!" Hanabi suddenly jumped back and spun around knocking several kunai away, that were aimed at the back of her sensei.

"Ambush?!" Ebisu cried as he grabbed Hanabi and jumped back, avoiding a kunai with an explosive tag. The explosion was powerful, sending both Ebisu and Hanabi flying out of their cover and landing on the road not far from a smiling Roshi.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you to avoid that, but I guess it is logical considering that one of you is a Huuga." Roshi's voice changed to that of a female. That followed by his skin turning grey. It then hardened and began falling off until the figure stomped, forcing what was left to fall off, creating a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, Roshi was replaced by a young woman, with her hand hiding her face. Her long blue hair was tied in three separate ponytails. Her chest and arms were covered by light blue pieces of bone armor, along with her thighs. The forehead protector was tied just above her left knee, just where her long boots ended. The forehead protector showed the symbol of the village hidden in the ashes. She moved her hand a bit, as a red mask appeared in her hand, that she used to cover her face.

"Blood face." Ebisu gasped out.

"So, you know about us." She said, as she reached for something strapped to her back and pulled out two blades. Each had a handle almost as long as the blade itself. She put the handles together and formed a lond, doublebladed staff she swung around, until coming into the fighting stance with the staff held with one hand behind her back.

"Why don't you tell two of your other genin to come out, it is annoying." She said with a laugh as Ebisu pulled himself up.

"I can ask you to do the same thing." Ebisu said, as he pushed his glassed up with one finger.

"I guess you are correct about that one." She laughed again and nodded. Three more figures appeared next to her. Two boys and a girl the same age as Ebisu's genin. All of them were wearing similar grey garments, with kunai and shuriken holsters strapped to their left legs. "You and your student managed to escape and ambush, that proves that you might be a worthy prey, even though I was a bit disappointed that you are only one genin team at first. But I guess you will do good as a small test for my genin here."

"So, you are a teacher aswell?" Ebisu asked.

"No, I am their proctor and you are their test. And that test begins now!" she charged at Ebisu, who was forced to retreat, barely blocking the strikes from the bladed staff. He glanced to the side and saw hanabi dodge a strike with a kunai, that forced her to jump back.

"Hanabi, to the left!" Ebisu tried moving to his student, but nearly lost his head, as the blade passed inches from his neck.

"Why don't we let them sort out these things by themselves. You should worry about me right now." Ebisu saw a red mask appear in front of his face and felt being hit in the stomack. The solid kick sent him rolling on the ground.

"Fine, but don't expect that my students will be easy to fight. You do not know them."

"true, but no test should be easy. But if you are their sensei, then I am not impressed." Ebisu rolled to the side and jumped avoiding another strike. He pulled out a kunai and blocked the next slash.

"Never underestimate ninjas of Konoha. They have power the likes of you will never be able to even understand." Ebisu ducked under the slash and performed a jump kick that hit the enemy square in the chest. She tried blocking with her staff, but missed as the strike sent her to the ground.

"So get up and fight!" Ebisu yelled as he performed handseals. "Fire element: mystical flame flower no jutsu!" Ebisu charged at the enemy while bombarding her with small fireballs. The ash ninja dodged all and again went into a weapon lock with Ebisu.

"How does it feel to know that your students are getting slaughtered right now?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ebisu scowled. And as proof of his words a bolt of lightning appeared in the distance and it followed by a cry of pain. The voice didn't belong to any of Ebisu's students.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"This is bad." Konohamaru whispered to Shibo as the two saw Hanabi and Ebisu land roughly after an explosion.

"I agree. We are in for a fight." Shibo said as they both saw how their target turned into a high level enemy ninja and as he was joined by three ash genin.

"No, stay here." Shibo held Konohamaru in his place.

"Why, they are outnumbered and need our help."

"Yes, but it is clear that they know about you and me, but perhaps they don't know where are we exactly. For now, we are their trump card.

"Fine." Konohamaru nodded, he has long since learned to trust Shibo's logic.

…………….

Hanabi rolled to the side to avoid a strike from her opponent. Through her byakugan she saw Ebisu being pushed back by his opponent. She also saw two of the ash genin jump into the woods, obviously in search of Shibo and Konohamaru. Thus she was left with only one option, to try and defeat her opponent as soon as possible. That however was not easy, as the ash genin was fast and clearly quite skilled.

"you are rather weak for a Huuga." He said with a smirk, while going through handseals.

"Water element: water blast no jutsu!" Hanabi felt the land shake beneath her, as a column of water burst out straight at her.

"Gotcha!" the ash genin smiled as he saw something propelled into the air by the force of his jutsu.

"Not quite." The ash genin spun around and received a double palm strike to the chest, that sent him falling on his back. A moment later a log Hanabi used for a substitution landed next to him.

"You little….. " he couldn't finish, as he rolled to the side, avoiding another strike from Hanabi, that sent cracks in every direction.

"Water element: water clone jutsu!" Hanabi took a ste back, as her opponent was suddenly backed up by four of his copies. They charged at Hanabi, who destroyed the first, the the second, but the third and the fourth made her go defensive.

"Water element: drilling shark missile!" Hanabi's eyes widened as she saw with her byakugan, how her opponent sent a shark shaped water jutsu at her. With the water clones, occupying her, she had no time too use the substitution, so she braced herself.

"Gah!" Hanabi crossed her arms in a rough defense, as the jutsu hit her straight in the chest. It tore straight through the water clones and sent her sliding on the ground. When she stopped she coughed out some blood and scowled from the pain in her chest, her byakugan deactivating, as she couldn't concentrate due to the pain. She watched as her opponent approached her with a raised kunai. He didn't say anything, only smirked.

"huh?" he suddenly looked up and saw two kunai flying at him.

"What is this?" the ash genin stumbled back. As it turned out the kunai were tied to a long blue scarf, that wrapped itself around the ash ninja's face, when kunai passed both sides of his head.

"Lightning element: Discharge!" the lightning bolt hit the confused nin straight in the chest. It was followed by a scream of pain. The genin flew through the air and crashed through a tree, tearing it down in the process. After that he crashed and bounced up, until getting slammed into another tree, that finally stopped him.

"You alright?" Konohamaru rushed to his teammate.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Hanabi used a simple medical jutsu to remove the pain in her chest. "You got that bastard good. Nice idea with the scarf."

"Heh, I knew it would come in handy someday. Man, never used that much chakra for mu jutsu." Konohamaru looked at his hands, that had little electrical burns over them.

"I'll say, you must've burned that guy to a crisp. Where is Shibo?"

"He is keeping the other two ash genin busy. He is using a bug clone, to make is seem as if I am still there."

"Then we must hurry to help him."

……………….

Shibo was having a hard time. He had to constantly help out the bug clone posing as Konohamaru in order to give his teammate as much time as possible to help out Hanabi.

"Wind element: violent breeze." The kunoichi launched a power gust of wind at Shibo, that has blown part of his insects away.

"Good, now we finish it!" the other ash ninja nodded and jumped at Shibo with a kunai in hand, while the kunoichi rushed after the bug clone, which threw several kunai at her.

"I am not as defenceless as you may think." Shibo knocked the kunai out of his opponent's hand with a swift kick. He then spun around and delivered his signature spin kick that kocked the air out of his opponent.

"Bastard." The ash ninja mumbled as Shibo summoned what remained of his insects and sent them at his opponent, that was suddenly replaced by rock.

"It seems you are better then I though." Shibo spun around and blocked another strike, throwing his opponent aside, making him slide on the ground. Just then his bug clone landed next to him, while the ash kunoich landed next to her teammate, clearly annoyed by a useless chase.

"Mhm, it seems that you are not about to let us leave." Shibo stated and nodded. The bug clone jumped at the ash genin, who smirked.

"Foolish!" the genin rammed his kunai in Konohamaru's chest, who exploded in a cloud of insects, that immediately attacked a surprised genin.

"What, it was a clone all along?!" the kunoichi yelled surprise and began flashing through handseals for a wind jutsu.

"I am not going to let you help him." Shibo appeared between her and her teammate, who was already dropping to his knees as his chakra was sucked out.

"Whoever said I wanted to help him. Wind element: air scythe!"

Shibo only managed a step back. "I miscalculated." He mumbled as the jutsu hit him, creating a long deep cut on his chest. That followed by a violent gust of wind, that made him fly over an already unconscious ash genin. Shibo hit a tree with his back and slid down into a sitting position, his clothes turning red on his chest.

"And now to finish it." Shibo looked up and saw the kunoichi dropping down on him with a kunai in hand. But she never reached him, as something hit her, forcing her to drop down with a 'thud'. She quickly got up confused.

"What was that?" she looked around, then spun around hearing something and then dropping down to one knee with a scream filled with pain. The reason was obvious as a dagger was rammed straight through her leg, just above the knee. That followed by a strike to the face. The kunoichi landed on her back, blood streaming from her busted lip.

"Stay down, bitch!" kunoichi screamed again, as another dagger was rammed through her shoulder this time.

"It is good to see you Moegi-san, I though I felt someone familiar nearby." Shibo said weakly from his spot.

"Torushi, Hanmaru, get over here!" Moegi released the chameleon no jutsu as she called her teammates.

"Konohamaru and Hanabi might still be fighting." Shibo said as Moegi's teammates appeared. One on the tree, with several explosive tags ready to be used, another on the ground in a solid fighting stance.

"We understand, lets go, Torushi." The boy with the tags said and jumped to another branch.

"We will bring them here, Moegi-chan, need any help?" Hanmaru glanced at the fallen ash genin with a scowl on his face.

"No, they are out for a long time." Moegi pulled down her mask and began using medical ninjutsu to help Shibo, who was struggling to keep awake. Suddenly two more figures rushed into the clearing. Konohamaru and Hanabi looked around confused, but soon understood what happened.

"Well, seems we won't have to go anywhere." Hanmaru said.

"Shibo, you alright?" Hanabi joined Moegi in treating his wounds, while Konohamaru stayed behind. Medical ninjutsu was beyond him.

"I ….. will …… be fine." Shibo said, as he was struggling to stay awake due to the blood loss.

"Shibo, don't you dare fall asleep. You hear me?"

"No use, he lost too much blood to stay awake. Can you check if I missed anything, I tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible, but I am really not that good of a medic." Moegi said with a frown.

"Yeah, sure." Hanabi scanned the wound with a medical jutsu and nodded when she saw that there was no serious bleeding.

"Can you handle him from here?" Moegi got up and pulled up her mask again.

"Yes and thank you." Hanabi smiled and pulled out a set of bandages she was going to use to bandage up her teammate.

"Hey, we are all Konoha ninjas. What did you expect?" Torushi grinned from his spot, as he began putting his explosive tags back into a special bag on his waist. Hanmaru was busy pulling out nina wire to tie up the victim of Shibo's insects..

"What about her?" Konohamaru pointed to an ash kunoichi, who was still on the ground with Moegi's daggers still stuck in her. "I mean I know she attacked us and all, but we can't just let her die."

"Somehow I doubt she would even hesitate to finish any of us." Moegi crossed her hands on her chest.

"He is right Moegi, I don't want to drop to their level." Torushi voiced his opinion, as he approached Moegi from behind. "Besides, isn't that the reason you didn't kill her, assassin."

"I am not an assassin yet." Moegi turned around only to meet a grinning face of her teammate. "Fine, but is she or her teammate try anything funny it will be all your fault."

"Hey, Konohamaru suggested it." Torushi said raising his arms.

"Fine then he will share the blame." Moegi spun around and walked over the fallen kunoichi. Without much effort she simply pulled out the dagger from her leg in a swift motion and then stopped the bleeding with a medical jutsu. She did the same with her shoulder after applying a set of bandages. When the procedure was finished Torushi helped her to tie the girl up.

"There, now we need to go to the meeting spot." Hanmaru pulled up the ash genin and slumped him over his shoulder.

"Wait, what about Ebisu-sensei?" Hanabi asked as she finished treating Shibo, who was now completely out of it.

"Hayate-sensei will help him out. He told us not to interfere in a jounin level battle." Moegi said. "Together they will deal with the enemy."

"Lets hope so, Konohamaru, help me out." Hanabi nodded. She then pulled Shibo up along with Konohamaru.

_Author note: I just thought a bit and came up with an idea. Some people write description of jutsu they used in the fic. I don't feel like doing that, but if anyone has questions, I can write about it after the chapter._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ebisu backflipped, avoiding a slash from his enemy and then rolled to the side. He lost his kunai when he blocked yet another powerful strike, that nearly tore through his guard.

"Fire element: river of fire no jutsu!" Ebisu jumped into the air and released a long wide stream of fire at his opponent. The fire soon hit the trees, causing a massive forest fire.

"Earth element: rising stone pillar!" the ash ninja stomped as a giant pillar rose from the ground, lifting the ninja above the burning trees and the stream of fire.

"Damn, she is an earth type." Ebisu swore as he landed on a tree branch. Ebisu began running down the tree trunk, while pulling out another kunai for defense. He soon got a chance to use it, as his opponent appeared above him when he was half way down.

CLING!

Ebisu blocked a strike from the double-bladed staff, but lost his kunai as a result. The strike ripped the weapon out of his grip and it went spinning in mid air until hitting another tree. Ebisu kicked away from the tree, trying to get farther from his opponent that had a clear advantage in close quarters.

"You are quick on your feet!" the ash ninja split her staff into two blades once more and suddenly threw one of it straight at Ebisu, who was unable to dodge in mid air.

"Aghhh!" Ebisu cried in pain as the weapon created a deep cut on his side. Ebisu managed to avoid a lethal strike, but still got badly hurt. But still, even after that he managed to twist in mid air and grab the hilt of the weapon, as it passed him. The heavy weapon made him spin around in mid air due to the momentum, but that only added to the force of the throw, when Ebisu sent the weapon right back at his opponent, who was still using chakra to stay on the vertical surface of the tree trunk.

"Not bad." She said, as she caught her weapon without much effort. "But did you really think you would catch me offguard with this little stunt?"

Ebisu landed on his back roughly.

"You got careless." He smirked.

"What?" the ash ninha looked at her blade, that she had just caught and saw smoke rising from it.

BOOM!

The explosion tore the tree down. It turned out, that when Ebisu was spinning in mid air he put several explosive tags on the blade before throwing it back. Ebisu got up clutching his bleeding side, when he saw something jump out of the smoke.

"Bastard, do you realize what you've done?" Ebisu noted that even though his opponent survived the explosion, she didn't manage to get away untouched. Her mask was cracked. The armor on her left thigh was missing, replaced by a large wound, that was staining her clothes with blood. Numerous bruises and a messed up hair added to the picture.

"What? Things are not going as smoothely as you would prefer?" Ebisu mocked with a fake smile.

"This is it, I am done playing around, this is getting annoying."

"More like dangerous." Ebisu mocked again, tryng to anger his opponent, knowing, that nothing good ever came from anger. Such emotion only caused mistakes and was often a reason of defeat.

"You …. You will be sorry. I will make you beg for death."

"Strong words. Can you back them up?"

"Die!" The ash ninja tossed several shuriken at her target, to cover her charge.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower!" Ebisu began spitting out small fireballs that weren't stopped by the shuriken, which were dodged by Ebisu, who dropped to the ground after finishing his jutsu. The ash ninja began jumping from side to side avoiding the fireballs, until one of them hit the ground in front of her, throwing the masked kunoichi off balance.

"Earth element: earth wall!" she managed out before falling. The earth wall that rose from the ground blocked the remaining fireballs.

"Earth element: meteor bombardment!" the wall exploded into several massive pieces, that then were compressed until becoming as small as an egg.

"holy …. " Ebisu didn't finish. One of the small rock was lauched straight at him at amasing speeds causing a massive shockwave when it hit the ground. The power of the impact created a huge crater, while the blastwave sent ebisu flying through the air. He managed to flip in mid air and land on his feet, just to jump away, as another meteor came flying in with similar effect.

"What? No more jokes?" the masked ninja laughed preparing to send all the remaining meteors at Ebisu who was still in mid air. But just as she was about to do it something hit her in the face, breaking her concentration. The meteors were sent flying in every direction, luckily missing Ebisu, who laned in a heap on the ground.

"you 'cough' ok?" Ebisu looked up and saw Hayate pulling him up.

"I've been better." Ebisu felt like crap, his whole boady screaming. That was the effect of the blastwave.

"You scum. Why don't you die already." Ebisu and Hayate looked at the ash ninja, who pulled out two shuriken out of her mask and one out of her left shoulder.

"Should we really answer that?" Hayate asked after coughing several times in his fist.

"What can you tell me about her?" he whispered to Ebisu.

"Earth element ninjutsu. Powerful close quarter fighter. Fast, but nothing special in that department."

"Hmm. I will engage her in close quarters, can you provide ninjutsu support."

"Yes, but we need to finish it quickly, I will reach my limit soon."

"Understood." Hayate nodded and coughed several times again, before pulling out his sword.

"So, a new victim." Hayate's strike was blocked when the ash ninja pulled her second sword from her back.

"Whoah!" she was forced to step back, as hayate managed to block and push her sword away, He then unleashed a series of lightning fast slashes, nearly chopping her to bits.

"Not good enough!" She ducked under a slash that cut off one of her ponytails. She scowled and aimed her weapon at hayate's gut.

"huh?" the ash ninja chocked when she saw that her weapon got stuck in a log that Hayate used for a substitution. But that wasn't her main problem, since she saw a huge fireball coming straight at her.

"curse you!" she was forced to let go of her weapon to jump aside. She dropped down and threw her legs forward, kicking hayate back and then using the momentum to roll back to the burning log that still held her sword.

"Raaaghh!" she almost roared as her palm got burned by the heated sword. She still held to it though, pointing the tip at hayate.

"Hmm, she has a very high pain tolerance level." Ebisu said from his spot.

"But even she has her limit." Hayate said, noticing how the sword trembled. The ash ninja was clearly at her limit. Hayate charged again, but before the collision he pulled out a scroll and thew it into the air. As he did the scroll unrolled and a second katana appeared that was immediately grabbed by Hayate, who spun around and slammed both weapons into the sword of his enemy. The strike nearly knocked the weapon out of the ash ninja's hands.

"Get away!" Hayate got pushed back, as his enemy applied the second hand to her grip. She then broke the weapon lock and raised her weapon, trying to cleave Hayate in half.

"Ebisu!" Hayate flipped back. As he did Ebisu rolled under him and ended up in a crouching position before his opponent.

"Now you die!" the ash ninja screamed in fury lowering the sword. "What?!"

Ebisu caught the blade between his palms stopping in inches from his face. The ash ninja pushed in down with no effect. Suddenly Ebisu began charging shakra through his hands into the blade.

"What are you doing?"

"This!" Ebisu concentrated. His chakra changed. It became red, hot. It became like fire. Ebisu changed his chakra elemental nature to resemble fire. The fire chakra flooded the weapon.

"No!" the ash ninja dropped the weapon that became red from the heat. Ebisu also let it go, scowling from the pain in his burned palms. The weapon fell on the ground between them still full of fire chakra that already began melting the weapon.

"Now you are mine!" the blood face raised her head and saw hayate jump over Ebisu with both swords ready to deliver a lethal strike. She dodged the first slash, ducked under the second and received a knee to her face. The already cracked mask broke. When the ash ninja got up, the lower part of her mask was missing, revealing her the leaf ninjas saw that she was scowling. She looked at them and spat out some blood that gathered in her mouth after Hayate's strike.

"I will see you two dead. Just you wait." She suddenly jumped back and threw several smoke bombs on the ground. When the smoke cleared she was nowhere in sight.

"She escaped." Hayate said after putting his swords away.

"No matter, let her go." Ebisu pulled out several bandages and simply pressed them against the wound on his side.

"Get up. Lets get you to our genin. Moegi and Hanabi should be able to patch you up."

"Yeah, some medical treatment would be really nice right now." Ebisu said as his body began to loose balance.

"Lets go." Hayate supported Ebisu as they began jumping towards the meeting spot with their genin.

…………………

"Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled as he saw Hayate helping his sensei through the trees.

"Hello Konohamaru, good to see you unharmed." Ebisu managed weakly.

"This way, we set up a small camp. I got the first watch." Konohamaru helped Hayate to support his sensei.

"Did anyone get hurt?" hayate asked.

"Shibo got hurt pretty badly and hanabi is also hurt, but not as seriously. We have already sent for help." Konohamaru explained.

"How bad are the wounds?"

"Girls say that it is under control. Man, sensei, you are meesed up." Konohamaru said noticing the soacked bandages that Ebisu was still pushing against his wound.

"Sorry Konohamaru, the enemy turned out to be a very strong ninja."

"I'll say."

The trio made it into a small clearing with a small stream. Shibo was sleeping on a sleeping bag. His sweater was missing, replaced by a thick layer of bandages that had a faint red line across them. He was breathing steadily. Hanabi sat under a tree. Ebisu saw that she had bandages under her shirt, all across her chest. Moegi was scanning her with a medical jutsu while her teammates were cooking something over the fire.

"Sensei?!" Hanabi got up with a grunt along with Moegi.

"I am glad to see you two Hanabi. Are you sure you should be moving?" Ebisu's legs finally gave in and hayate was forced to lower him down next to a tree.

"I am fine sensei, only two cracked ribs, nothing too serious." Hanabi and Moegi activated medical ninjutsu to help the wounded jounin.

"The wound is pretty serious sensei, you are loosing blood fast, I will try to stop the bleeding." Hanabi said after pressing her arms over his wound.

"Well, it could've been worse. Thanks Hayate."

"We are all leaf ninjas, we don't leave our comrades." Hayate said before joining the two boys by the campfire.

"So, is he going to be alright?" Konohamaru asked as he watched the girls work.

"Yes, but he will not be able to move for a while, he is weak due to the bloodloss." Hanabi answered, while stopping the bleeding and cleaning the wound.

"Konohamaru, you've got any bandages left?" Moegi asked.

"I'll have a look." Konohamaru looked through his back and pulled out a couple.

"This will have to do." Moegi began bandaging up Ebisu's burned hands.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The genin were either sleeping, or trying to sleep. The recent events weren't helping, nor was the fact, that there were two ash genin tied up to a tree near them. Sure the were prisoners, but having enemy nins so close could put anyone on edge. So no wonder most of them jumped up when four people suddenly appeared in the trees.

"Relax, we are not your enemyes." Moegi found herself standing in front of a young man with three scars across the left side of his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san." Moegi nodded and lowered her hand that was about to reach for one of her daggers.

"Correct. We got a message from Hayate-san, you called for help." Sasuke said as he looked around. "Hinata, Haku look at the wounded. Gaara, defense perimeter." Sasuke ordered.

"Will be done." Gaara said in his usual monotone as six eyeballs appeared around him, they then flew in different directions and disappeared in the trees.

Hinata in the mean time was looking over Shibo, while Haku went over to Ebisu.

"Need help?" hanabi asked her sister.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata asked while scanning Shibo, who was still asleep.

"Nothing serious, just a few cracks in the ribs."

"Good, I am glad that aren't hurt badly. Your teammate is not as lucky as I see."

"He lost a lot of blood. We stopped the bleeding as much as we could."

"Yes, I can see that. Whatever hit him has also damaged his right lung. Nothing too serious, but don't expect to see your teammate up and running anytime soon." Hinata cut away the bandages revealing the wound and began healing it. Hanabi just watched her sister work. Even though by the time time she was finished the wound was still there, it no longer looked as bad. Hanabi also noticed that Shibo began breathing more deeply.

"Gaara, we need to transport him." Hinata said as she reapplied the bandages.

Gaara nodded and moved his hand. Immidiately sand gathered under Shibo, until he was floating on a small island of sand.

"Good." Sasuke nodded. "Haku, how is Ebisu?"

"I am almost done. He will be able to travel himself if helped."

"I'll do it." Hayate offered and helped Ebisu up.

"What about those two?" hanmaru pointed at the two ash genin still tied up to a tree.

"Prisoners?" Sasuke asked and earned a nod.

"Haku."

Haku pulled out two senbon needles and coated them with some green liquid from a small bottle. She then tossed the senbon at the ash genin hitting them in the thighs.

"What was that?" Moegi asked.

"A sleeping drug. Nothing more." Haku smiled softly as she released the ninja wire and slumped one of the ash genin over her shoulder. Sasuke did the same to the kunoichi.

"Fine we are ready to head out. Hinata, you go ahead, scan the area with you byakugan. Gaara, stay behind, but keep that sand island floating. Me and Haku will be with others in the middle."

"Maybe I should go ahead also. I am a Huuga too." Hanabi offered.

"No."

"But … "

"You will do as you are ordered." Hanabi gulped as she was forced to stare into the sharingan eyes.

"Don't argue with orders Hanabi." Hanabi turned to her sister, who was unusually serious and unusually strict. Hanabi would never have guessed, that this serious young woman was actually her sister, who was so soft and caring most of the time.

"Alright, I'll do as ordered." Hanabi said quietly. Somehow around these jounin she felt insignificant.

"Lets go!" Sasuke ordered and jumped into the trees with a frontflip.

…………..

Konohamaru entered the hokage tower. Yesterday he, his team and others finally reached Konoha. Ebisu, Shibo and even Hanabi were sent to the hospital, while Hayate took his genin and Konohamaru to report to Hokage. Sasuke and his team only had to do a written report, as nothing serious happened while they returned with the genin teams. Konohamaru sure felt uncomfortable to report to Hokage without his sensei and teammates, but at least Moegi was there along with her team. Although Konohamaru had to admit to himself, that Moegi changed very much over the time, especially her eyes. They still held that old fire, but now, also had something else, something Konohamaru couldn't really describe.

Anyway Tsunade told him to come back the next day after noon. She had to think over the new information, as it now turned out to be dangerous to send genin teams out of the village or even chunin on low level solo missions. Tsunade also had to fill a mountain of paperwork and then send messages to allied villages about possible threat from ash ninjas.

"Hello, can I help you?" the chunin guard asked Konohamaru.

"Umm, Hokage-sama is expecting me."

"Sarutobi Konohamaru." The guard half asked half stated and then opened the door, letting the genin enter.

"You told me to come today, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade raised her head from a file she was reading and nodded. She then reached for another file and looked it through.

"Ok. You are here, good. Did you visit your teammates?"

"Yes. Hanabi was discharged, but told not to train for a coupe of days. Ebisu-sensei and Shibo are to stay in the hospital for a while."

"That is correct. This means, that you are the only active member on your team right now. I think you understand that I can't send you on missions alone."

"Then what should I do?"

"Well, I though about it and came up with a solution. I talked with Ebisu and he told me that he wanted to start teaching you the chakra nature manipulation."

"Yes, he did."

"Well, I talked with several ninjas, that use lightning element and found you a suitable teacher for the week. After all, Ebisu is a fire element ninja, so he would have to find help for you sooner or later. Why not sooner."

"This is great, Tsunade-sama." Konohamaru yelled exitedly. "Who is my sensei?"

"If you will be as noisy as you are now, you can forget about me teaching you anything."

Konohamaru turned back to the voice. In the doorway stood none other than Uchiha Sasuke with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Stop gaping at me and lets go." Sasuke said and turned around. Konohamaru looked at Tsunade who only motioned Konohamaru to follow the young Uchiha.

………………..

"Fine, what do you know about controlling chakra nature." Konohamaru stood before Sasuke in a small training ground with several training posts.

"Umm, very little I guess. Ebisu-sensei told me that chakra nature control is one of the advanced form of chakra control along with chakra form manipulation."

"Yes, that is true. Using a ninjutsu that uses one of those chakra control forms allows you to achieve a new level of ninjutsu usage."

"How come?"

Sasuke frowned but answered. "Hnnn. It is easyer to show you. Use your most powerful lightning based ninjutsu on one of those posts."

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head and nodded. He formed handseals and felt a familiar sence of chakra build up in the tips of his fingers.

"Lightning element: Discharge!" a powerful lightning bolt left Konohamaru's fingers illuminating the area. The lightning went through the air and hit one of the posts, ripping a good piece out of it, while setting the rest on fire. The fires soon died out and the somewhat burned post remained standing.

"Not bad for a genin." Sasuke said, while Konohamaru grinned.

"Now observe." Sasuke grabbed his frist, holding it in place while gathering chakra. Konohamaru's hair began moving as he felt a massive amount of chakra being gathered. There was so much that it became visible, but it was only the beginning. Konohamaru noticed Sasuke scowl in concentration, as the chakra suddenly began changing. Soon Sasuke was illuminated by light blue light coming from a bright jutsu in his hand. His palm was holding what seemed to be lightning itself. The jutsu produced a loud sound of a thousand chipping birds, as Sasuke charged at the second training post.

"CHIDORI, THE THOUSAND BIRDS!" Sasuke's hand reached down to the ground, as he ran forward. The jutsu left a long wide line in the ground, until Sasuke had thrust his hand forward, piercing the lower part of the post. He then moved his hand up with the jutsu still active. The result was the post splitting in half, until it exploded into pieces from the sheer power of the jutsu.

"Whoah!" Konohamaru lowered his hands that he used to shield his eyes. He watched as Sasuke calmly turned around as nothing happened and walked back to Konohamaru.

"I think you see my point."

"That was so cool." Konohamaru grinned. "Can I learn to do that?"

"Theoretically. But remember. Any ability comes with a price and it is not without drawbacks."

"Drawbacks?"

"Yes. A ninja can only change the nature of his chakra when he draws upon it, gathers it in a certain place, to then use. You have seen, that I charged chakta into my palm and only then used the chakra nature manipulation method."

"But, what is the draw back then?"

"It is almost impossible to use at distance without an advanced form of chakra form manipulation."

"So it can only be used at close range?"

"There are ways to overcome that, but usually yes. But you do not need to worry about that, because for now you will learn how manipulate the nature of your chakra. Making this …. " Sasuke held up on hand that began to glow with chakra. "….. into this." Sasuke raised another hand which was illuminated by the lightning dancing around it.

……………..

"It will soon begin."

"Yes, nothing will stop it now. The storm is coming."

"The storm of the next nnja great war."

"And the fate of the world will be decided in the battle that will rage very soon."

"A battle noone has ever seen."

The three figure disappeared from the spot they were standing at. Down in the valley an army was moving. They stretched into a long column, that stretched over the horizon. In the middle was held a large banner with the symbol of the village hidden in the ashes. It's army was moving forward to meet the forces of the new ninja alliance in battle.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A huge map lay over Tsunade's table. Covered with flags and arrows, drawn in different colors. Before the hokage stood four of her shinobi, she called for yet another mission.

"My team has arrived as you ordered, Hokage-sama." Anre said with a slight bow.

"Good. Now come closer all four of you. Jiraiya has sent us the latest intel on enemy movements."

"What do we have to do?"

"Look here." Tsunade pointed at a small dot on the map. "There is a small outpost here, belonging to the rock ninjas. The outpost is small, but guards the exit out of the valley here. The valley itself is a direct way for the enemy forces to flank our main positions. You and your team are to go to that outpost and reinforce it."

"Is the likehood of enemy attack high?" Anre asked.

"Actually no, Jiraiya says that enemy forces are mostly concentrating on the other flank. But none of us want to take unnecessaru risks. If the enemy manages leave that valley, they will flood he surrounding area and we will have a hard time getting them out of the area, not to mention we will have to stretch our lines to avoid getting flanked and it will not do any good to our supply lines."

"Ten why are you sending only us. Such a position should have a much more powerful garrison."

"Perhaps, but our forces are stretched thin until the rock ninjas get to the main frontier."

"How long until that happens?"

"Two, maybe three weeks. You are to guard that place until then. You will be sent a message once the situation becomes stable."

"What are our orders incase of the attack."

"Hold until the last man. We can not afford to loose that position. But there shouldn't be an attack. So relax. Anyway, here is a scroll with orders signed by both me and the Tsuchikage. Give it to the commanding officer there, it will prove, that you will be in charge there."

"Very well. We will do our best."

Tsuandeo only nodded and disise he nas wth wave of her hand.

"_I know you will do your best, that is why I am sending you."_

…………….

"Sir, unidentified ninjas are coming!"

One of the ninjas wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of the hidden rock got up from his position nder the wall of an old ruined castle, that stood on the talles hill in the area and looked over the entire area including the exit from the valley to the south east.

"Who are they?" he half asked half ordered.

"I saidm unidentified, but they are coming in openly."

"Stand guard." The officer ordered and watched as several more ninjas ran up with him to the wall.

"Those are Konoha nins!" the lookout finally yelled. The news resulted in a reliefed sigh from the officer. Konoha was an ally, so no danger.

"Let them come."

Several minutes later four konoha nins entered the courtyard.

"Who is in command here!" the one in black outfit asked in a commanding tone.

"I am, what about it?" the officer said, coming forward.

"Not anymore." Anre tossed the officer the scroll, who unrolled it and frowned. But he couldn't argue with an order signed by the Tsuchikage himself.

"Fine. What are your orders, commander." The rock ninja asked. The surrounding rock ninjas began to talk among themselves, clearly surprised by the news.

"My first order, is for others to listen to what I say." Anre didn't release any killer intent, but his tone and the aura that was comig from the four Konoha ninjas made everyone go silent.

"Good. How many people are here exactly."

"23 ninjas."

"Ranks?"

"3 jounin, 17 chunin, 3 genin."

"Genin? What are genin doing at a military object like this?"

"They were sent here for what we call 'chore duty'. That lets senior ninjas be combat ready 24 hours a day. All of them."

"Fine. I'll look into it later. Who here know the surrounding area the best?" Anre called out into the crowd. Two ninjas came forward. One was a man with a scar on his neck, while the other was a kunoichi, who had half of her face covered in bandages.

"Very well. Naruto, go with these two and trap the area we discussed. I want you to create your personal death gardens."

Naruto nodded and in single jump leaped over the two ninjas that were supposed to go with him. He ended up on the wall, where he turned around, indicating that he was waiting. Once they left Anre tuned to the rock ninjas.

"Now, back to business. My name is Rakizi Anre and me and my team were sent here to help guard this position incase of an enemy attack. Behind me is Rakizi Sakura, our medic. If anyone gets hurt, feel free to ask her for help. Aburame Shino to my left is our scout. The blonde that left is Naruto, our trapper."

"But why did they send you? Are we expecting an attack?"

"The attack is not likely, but this position is too important. Any other questions?" there were none.

"Then this is it. Officer." Anre turned to the former commanding officer, who approached Anre again.

"yes?"

"What is your name for starters?"

"Riu. Kannoshi Riu."

"Great. Riu, first of all I want to know how the shifts are organized, and also if there is a place Sakura will be able to set up a field hospital, just in case."

Riu nodded and motioned Anre and Sakura to follow.

"Shino, I want you to cover the area around the outpost. I want nothing to come her unnoticed." Anre said before following Riu and Sakura.

"It will be done." Shino said in his usual monotone, as a cloud of insects began appearing from his sleeves.

About an hour later Anre and Riu both climbed to the top of the only standing tower in the ruins. From there a clear view of the surrounding area was available.

"Hmm, this outpost indeed prevents anyone from leaving that valley without having to take this position first."

"Yes, it is also easy to defend. Anyone trying to attack will be a perfect target for our kunai, shuriken and ninjutsu."

"Yes, that is true. Naruto will also make sure that every step the enemy takes will cost them dearly."

"He is that good?"

"Trust me, you don't want to walk in the area Naruto had a chance to trap. It is a natural talent for him. Even as a kid he was known as a legendary prankster, that was capable to fool even ANBU. Imagine the level of his skills now."

Riu whistled and shook his head. "Then I hope that your hokage is right, about there being no attack. Because I might just feel sorry for those ash ninjas."

"Don't. I've seen them do things, that even blood will not be able to wash away."

"It depends on the amount of blood." Riu gave a rather nasty smile.

"Quantaty is not always quality."

"Suit yourself."

Anre went silent after that until turning around.

……………….

Three ash ninjas stood near a small tent. One was holding a rather detailed map, while the others were pointing at something.

"We should reach the end of the valley in two days, three at most." One of them said, pointing at the map.

"That doesn't concerne me actually. I am much more worried by the resistance we might encounter." The other said.

"Resistance?"

"This flanking move of ours isn't that unpredictable. Sure we left many false trails, throwing enemy spies, but I don't think that Konoha nins are so stupid as to leave this path completely unguarded."

"Even so, what can they do. There are over 500 ninjas here with us. Any resistance will overwhelmed."

"I know that, but they will be defending and time is essential for us. I am worried that the enemy might delay us."

"Do we have any information on possible enemy forces?"

"Hmm, not much, except this, look here." One of the ninjas pointed at the small dot on the map.

"What is is? Some village?"

"No, it is a small rock ninja outpost, blocking the exit from the valley. Outpost 24 if I am not mistaken."

"An outpost? A single outpost against this army? Ha, you are either stupid, or paranoid to worry about that."

"I just want to take everything into consideration. Too much is at stake."

"That is stupid. You can't predict everything after all."

"But I should at least try."

"Yeah, you do that. I am going to take a nap before we set out again."

One of the ash ninjas left towards the tent and climbed in. He had only about three hours to sleep and wanted to make the best of it.

…………….

"So, how long do you think we will be here?" Naruto slumped dwon next to Anre, who was sitting on a rather big boulder, that came from the half ruined castle wall, that was still quite high despite it's ruined state.

"it's been five days. Maybe a week, or two more. Who knows." Anre shrugged and took a cup of hot tea that Naruto brought. The blonde was already half way to finishing his own tea. During the night it was one of the best ways to keep warm and right now Naruto didn't envy the four rock ninjas that were on sentry duty.

"It is boring here." Naruto pouted.

"Yep. But it must be better then doing D-rank missions." Anre laughed.

"How would you know? You started out as a special genin and I don't remember you ever trying to catch Tora the cat."

"Yeah, life was merciful. But would you rather sit here, or catch Tora right now?"

"Stupid question. Perhaps I heal fast, but getting my face clawed by that stupid cat is not something I like doing."

"Then make the best of what you have right now. Besides, it is not like you have any choice."

"Neither do you."

"But you don't see me crying about it."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Then tried to say something again, but only shook his head. Finally he burst out laughing.

"Great answer. Actually you answer most questions this way. Just laugh, it answers everything." Anre shook his head, but Naruto's laughing didn't stop. Finally Anre couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and burst out laughing along with Naruto.

"Anre."

Both Naruto and Anre looked to the left and saw Shino appearing next to them along with Riu.

"What is it?"

Shino raised his hand with a single insect sitting on his finger.

"We have problems."

"Big?"

"Beyond that." Shino said in his usual monotone, but something in his voice made it clear, that Shino was greatly concerned.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Naruto peeked over a rock he was sitting behind. Down below a force was moving he never saw before.

"This is madness." Anre whispered from his spot. "How did they create such a huge force and move it without Jiraiya spies knowing about it."

"Tsunade sure know how to pick them, doesn't she." Naruto said sarcastically. Anre nodded, but then his eyes snapped open, as if he reaslised something, but the next moment he was back to normal.

"Do you have this area trapped?"

"Yes, but traps here wil only go if I pull the 'trigger'."

"Good, have the trigger reasy."

"What now?"

"Yes, now. We need to buy as much time as we can to fully prepare. How much havoc can you cause?"

"Havoc? Heh, watch." Naruto pulled out a kunai and wrapped an explosive note around it's handle.

……………….

"Sir, the forces are progressing as planned. We will reach the end of this valley by tomorrow morning." An ash ninja saluted as he ran up to another shinobi. The commander was a man in his mid fifties. He was much older than most shinobi around, but his years also meant experience. After all it was not crucial for a commander to be a great fighter. What was more important if he was a great leader. He only nodded after hearing the report.

"Any troubles on the way?" he finally asked the officer who was waiting to be dismissed.

"None, unless we count the tricky terrain."

"Hn." The commander frowned and looked around. The view wasn't any different, a rocky valley with nothing special to see around.

"So everything is going smoothly. Too smoothly." He shook his head and finally waved his hand dismissing the officer, who saluted and turned around.

"Commander, look!" the officer pointed at a dot flying through the air.

"What the …"

BOOM!

The explosion started a chainreaction up in the cliffs. Suddenly the ground began shaking and it got even worse as another explosion went off on the other side of the valley, that also caused a chain reaction. Soon two massive rockslides appeared. The air was filled with screams and the sound of several hundred tons of rock falling onto the ninjas below.

"Comander!" the terrified officer screamed, but the elder ninja was already finishing his handseals.

"Rock element: Twin barrier!" the ninja charged chakra through his body and saw as two giant rock walls raised from the ground both sides of him, blocking the falling rocks. The rockslide itself wasn't that dangerous for ninjas, as they were to fast and agile to simply be crushed by a bunch of falling rocks, not to mention being capable to use ninjutsu. But their numbers played against them this time, causing quite a bit of chaos in the ranks. As a result almost a dozen ash ninjas ot crushed to death. Even more got injured, some mortally.

"So much for things going smoothly." The elder ninja relaxed his hands, slipping out of his stance. He then brushed some of the dust from his shoulders.

"Is it over?" The officer looked around and released a breath he was holding.

"Perhaps." The commander suddenly went into a crouching position, as a demon shuriken burst through the rock wall, that was created earlier.

"Gaaaahhh!" the officer fell down with a blade of the shuriken deep in his chest. His scream turned to gurgle, until he went limp in a puddle of his own blood.

…………..

When Naruto and Anre got back they found that Shino and Riu had already gathered everyone in the courtyard of the ruined castle.

"So, how bad is it?" Riu asked, voicing the question of everyone else around. Naruto and Anre shared a worried look, until Anre sighed.

"We are facing an enemy force of several hundered enemy nins." The news shocked everyone.

"And what are we going to do?" one of the rock ninjas asked.

"We will do as ordered, we will stay and defend this place. On our why back, I've sent a two summons with a message to Konoha and to the hidden rock. We need help and I don't care who gets here first."

"Stay and fight? There are less then thirty of us and you said that there are several hundred enemy ninjas. What chances do we have?"

"I am open for suggestions." Anre stated, but got no response. "Thought so. We were sent here to prevent any enemy nins from exiting that valley. We never were told that we should retreat if their number were great." Anre looked around, but the rock ninjas stayed silent.

"I see. Anyone who thinks that this fight is futile and is a loss cause, then they may leave. So, anyone?" Anre looked over the group again. The rock ninjas shared several looks, until Riu stepped forward.

"We are bound by our orders and b our oath. What are your orders …. Commander."

"Everyone to your positions. Wait for my orders and …. pray."

"You think we've got a chance?" Naruto asked as the rock ninjas rushed to the walls.

"I don't know. But if we die, we will show them how true shinobi die. In battles like these legends are born."

"Hah, the epic tale of Naruto Huuga Uzumaki and friends. Sound good." Naruto grinned and pulled out his knuckle blade.

"I don't know what it will be called, but it should be great." Sakura said as she got up from a boulder she was sitting on. She approached Anre after pulling her bow from her back.

"I …. Feel honored to fight along side all of you." Shino said, as faint buzzing came from his coat.

"For the glory of the true shinobi." Anre nodded.

"For the glory." His teammates answered with a nod and went to their positions.

………………

It was silent. Too silent to be comfortable. The previous day was spent in preparations for the battle. Explosive notes, kunai, shuriken were available in large numbers. Naruto layed more traps, using several squads of shadow clones. Now everyone were on the wall, waiting for the enemy to arrive.

"Holy mother of god." One of the rock ninjas mumbled as a stream of eney ninjas appeared in the valley, that began gathering near the exit.

"I have never seen so many ninjas at one spot." Said another.

"Neither have I."

"More for the each of us I guess." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah. Sure." The rock ninjas mumbledturning a bit pale. He didn't know what scared him more, the army in the valley, or the sight of a blonde ninja with a wicked knuckle blade and even more wicked excitement about the upcoming battle.

"Everyone prepare. Do not attack until given the signal. Remember the plan!" Anre's voice washeard as the ash ninjas began advancing.

The great force as a wave has flooded the area before the ruined castle andbegan moving forward, with andintention of crushing it. The ninjas were jumping from spot to spot, or running at the maximum of their abilities toavoid getting hit, but to their surprise, no attacks came.

"I wonder, why aren't they attacking?"

"Beats me, maybe decided to surrender." The two ash ninjas talked, as they moved towards their target.

"Wait, what is that?" the area suddenly was covered in a tick mist, hiding everything from sight.

"I can't see a thing in this damn thing!"

"Just move forward!"

"Where is forward?"

"Just follow …gahh!" the sound of metal slicing flesh was heard, followed by the sound of a body falling. The ash ninjas entered Naruto's death gardens.

BOOM!

An explosion erupted inside the mist, followed by another and another and so on. Ash ninjas found themselves in hell. Unable to see, unable to understand where to go, they were completely helpless. Each step could kill, as the area was covered in traps, from simple kunai and shuriken traps, to mines, explosive notes, needle bombs and even crude wolf pits. Through the noise of explosion screams of pain came. The ash ninjas began jumping out of the mist, to have a look around, and the first one immediately got an arrow in his chest.

"Now!" Naruto's clones, rock ninjas and other members of Anre's team began throwing kunai after kunai at the enemy ninjas, who began falling down, filled with weapons. As it turned out each of those kunai had an explosive note attached, so the corpses turned to bombs. The area began shaking due to the explosion.

"They are coming out of the mist!" Sakura yelled, after sending an arrow into the head of an enemy nin.

"Sakura! You are up!"

"Got it!" Sakura put the bow on her back and began flashing through handseals.

"Genjutsu: Dimensional trap!"

The ash ninjas below didn't notice anything, and kept moving forward, but found, that they weren't getting any closer to the castle walls. Back at the outpost the garrison watched as the ash ninjas stopped moving with blank stares in their eyes.

"Ninjutsu!" Anre ordered and flashed through handseals himself. Seconds later several fire, rock, lightning jutsus and one water dragon were sent at the ash ninjas who have just began breaking out of genjutsu. A dust cloud was rased, as the ninjutsu collided with the targets, when it settled, the remaining ash ninjas began running back to their main forces.

"They are running away!" one of the rock ninjas cheered.

"Ha Ha. Take that bastards!" others koined waving their weaponsand cheering.

"Yeah. Now you know who you are up against." Riu punched air and grinned.

They got their asses kicked!" Naruto slapped Riu on the back and got slapped in return.

……………..

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

The commander of the ash forces shook his head and clapped several times, when he saw that the first scouting wave never even got close enough to attack.

"Sir?"

"Give me a hundred men like those at that outpost and I would defeat any army any time."

Silence raised, until one of the officers found a question.

"What are your orders?"

"Tell men to settle in. We will not be able to take that outpost without preparations."

"But sir, there are only few enemy nins there and I highly doubt, that they have anything else to throw at us."

"Really? Then go and challenge any of them."

Commander scowled as his subordinate plaed. "Coward and a stupid one I might add." He then looked back at the outpost, where the small garrison was still cheering over their small victory. He saw a man in black climb up on the side of the wall and raise his sword as a sign of victory.

"A worty opponent."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Where is it Shizune?"

"No, you still have work to do."

"Who is the hokage here? You or me?"

"I don't care. You are the most irresponsible hokage this village has ever known." Shizune held her ground not telling the blonde hokage where she hid her sake this time.

"You know, she has a valid point." Jiraiya said with a smile observing the scene from the corner of the office.

"That coming from an old pervert."

"I just as old as you Tsunade, don't forget that."

WHAM

Jiraiya fell to the ground nursing a huge bump on his head, after Tsunade threw a book that was on her table at him. Shizune took an opportunity to get to the window an open it.

"There, that's better, it is too stuffy in here, besides … EEEK!" Shizune shrieked an jumped back to the other side of the room. Everyone looked at the window and understood what scared Shizune.

"Hokage of the leaf?" a winged serpent climbed into the office and jmped onto the dest, while wawing it's spiked tail.

"That's me." Tsunade came closer.

"A message from the summoner." The dragon gave a small bow and dropped a scroll it was holding on the desk.

"Thank you."

"We honor the contract." The dragon said, while releasing a small cloud of smoke and then puffing away.

"Lets see." Tsunade unrolled the scroll and scanned it, the expression on her face changing very quickly.

"Shizune, call all the ANBU captains and officers available, prepare all available forces to set out immediately.

"Wh – what happened." Shizune stuttered out, but was silenced by a glare from Tsunade, who rushed out of the office, followed by her assistant. After that a no less surprised Jiraiya picked up the scroll Tsunade left on her desk and looked through.

"Tsunade, what have you done." He mumbled as his hand almost crushed the scroll.

…………….

"It's morning." Naruto said as he climbed up to the wall, where he found Anre sharpening one of his daggers.

"So I've noticed." Anre looked at the rising sun, while shielding his eyes with his hand.

"When do you think they'll come?"

Anre stopped his work and looked over the wall. Over the night the whole ash army made it to the exit from the valley and now their camp was clearly visible.

"Well, I don't see any reason for them to wait."

"Heh, well I do." Naruto pointed at several dozen corpses all around the area between the enemy camp and the outpost.

"You know better then I do that it was just a scouting wave. They have set off half of the traps you've layed, so when they come today we will have to get our hands dirty."

"So what? None of us is afraid of a little blood."

"There will be lots of it not all of it will be theirs. Prepare for that."

"I am always prepared. I never was afraid of death. What kind of ninja would I be if I feared death."

"I fear death. Naruto."

Naruto went silent and looked at his friend.

"You?"

"Yes. I fear it. I find it normal to be afraid of death. I find it hard to admit it. But I have long since learned to overcome that fear. What is bravery? It is the strength to overcome fear. Not let it rule you. That is the true shinobi in my opinion."

Naruto understood what his friend meant. It was clear to him, as he also knew that feeling that appeared everytime he faced an enemy. He knew that he was stronger than that feeling.

"You are right. Face death and not step back."

"Yes. Not going back and never giving up. That is your way of the ninja. Right?"

"Heh, that's right. Protect those you love. Be loyal to those you respect and trust. That one is yours."

Anre nodded and smiled under his mask. "I respect and trust you Naruto."

"So do I." Naruto smiled. Silence raised, that was suddenly interrupted by the sound of war drums, coming from the enemy camp.

"So it begins." Anre had put away the dagger and watched as the enemy forces began to assemble into battle formations.

……………..

"Ninjutsu, long range!" Anre's order was heard over the sounds of battle. Immideately several lightning, water, earth and fire element jutsus were fired at the enemy. Most of them did little damage though, as the front lines of the ash forces were made of earth element ninjas, who created stone barriers that the ash ninjas were using to cover their advance.

"Naruto, Air/fire combo!"

The closest stone barrier soon met a fire attack, shaped as a dragon paw, that broke through the barrier and even through the one behind it, burning and killing the ash ninjas behind it.

"They are advancing very slowly." Riu said after tossing a kunai with an explosive tag, until forced to drop down to avoid a whole barrage of shuriken. One of the rock ninjas was already down, with several shuriken in her chest and throat.

"They are planning something." Shino answered after catching three kunai and throwing them back, hitting one of the targets in the shoulder.

Meanwhile behind the main line several groups of ash ninjas began to prepare for their attack.

"Assault teams ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then go!" several ash ninjas formed handseals ans soon around twenty enemy nins were sent into the air as ash lifted them and tossed towards the outpost.

"Incoming enemy assault group!" Sakura yelled from her position on the tower roof. She then aimed her bow and sent an arrow at one of the ninjas that were flying towards her position. The arrow hit the ninja straight in the chest, as he was unable to dodge in mid air. Several more were hit by either kunai or ninjutsu, but others made it to the walls.

"Destroy the assault team!" Anre's order came, just after he ducked a strike from a kunai and rammed his sword through the chest of the enemy. He then kicked him, sending the corpse flying down the wall.

"Raaghh!" Anre turned and saw one of the rock ninjas next to him tackled to the ground by the enemy. He raised his weapon, but never lowered it, as he rolled away trying to pull out a dagger from his throat. Naruto in the mean time did a magnificent job of sending his clones to intercept the remaining enemyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sakura looked to the side, and saw an ash ninjaclib up to her position on the roof of the tower. He somehow managed to dodge an arrow by rolling to the side.

"Oh, you bite." He jumped at Sakura who looked surprised. But he was even more surprised, whe his target turned out to be a mere illusion. "GAH!" before he understood what happened the ash ninja was already falling down with an arrow in his back.

"You bitch!" another ninja jumped on the roof, attacking Sakura from behind. His short sword had cut in half Sakura's bow, that she put up in defense on pure reflex. She then ducked a slash and rammed half of the bow that was still in her hand into the enemyes eye, making him scream in pain. She stopped the screaming by pushing the crude weapon further, piercing the brain. After that she turned around and released a stream of fire, killing two more enemy nins.

"Anre! They are launching another wave!"

"Do as me!" Sakura saw Anre lifting his left sleeve.

"MULTI SUMMONING JUTSU!" Anre and Sakura summoned around a dozen human sized dragons, that met the second wave of the enemy nins in mid air. The ninjas couldn't really fight in mid air, unlike the winged serpents, that ripped them apart and burned them to crisps. But the ash forces on the round soon began throwing kunai and ninjutsu at the dragons, who proved to be very elusive targets. Finally one of the dragons ot hit by two kunai in his wing and began falling down to the ground. He released a final fireball before disappearing in a puff of smoke. His target used a substitution to avoid the fireball, but another dragon flew down. It's jaws snapped and the man fell to the ground screaming in pain, as his right hand was now missing from shoulder down.

"Sakura, release the jutsu!" Anre ordered, when he was that the dragons destroyed the temas that were launching the assault teams. The dragons, several of which were badly wounded disappeared.

"Their ground forces are advancing!" Riu screamed. In all the commotion the ground forces have indeed got much closer.

"Naruto!"

"I know! Summoning jutsu!" Naruto summoned three fourtailed foxes, that jumped down towards the enemy lines, stopping the advance. One of the foxex jumped at one of the barriers and got over it with one jump. It's tail moved quickly, grabbing three enemy nins and throwing them away with enough force to crush them upon impact with anything solid. One bold ash ninja jumped at the fox with a battle hammer drawn back. Giant jaws snapped and the lower part of the ninja fell down, soon followed by the second, that was spat out by the fox.

"Earth element: Clay no jutsu!" one of ash ninjas got past the foxes and released a stream of something sticky at the outpost wall. The sticky clay cover a small section of the wall. The ash ninja then fell down after a small cloud of insects lifted him in mid air and sucked out his chakra.

"Take cover!" Naruto yelled jumping away when he saw several dozen enemy ninas throw kunai with explosive tags at the section of the wall covered in clay. They all got stuck and then detonated. Anre who was the closest to the explosion flew through the air and landed on the ground, soon covered by the rubble. The result of the explosion was a breach in the wall and three dead rock ninjas.

"Raaaghh!" Anre climbed out from under the rubble and saw that Anruto's foxes were pushed back and that a whole platoon of enemy nins were charging towards the breach.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!"

The mighty water dragon raised behind Anre and went towards the advancing enemy ninjas. It crashed into them, catching several in it's mouth. Anre moved his hands and the dragon crushed the trapped nins with his powerful teeth. It then raised higher into the air and then went straight down, crashing into the ground in the middle of enemy forces, sending them flying in every direction.

"Charge!" the ash ninjas that were ow much less in numbers charged into the breach. The first lost his hand to Anre's sword. The assassin was now backed up by several rock ninjas including Riu.

"Psuh them back!" Anre parried a kunai slash and punched his enemy in the jaw, sending him crashing into his comrade behind him.

"Get back!" several Naruto clones jumped from the remains of the wall into the middle of enemy ninjas and created a small spot for original Naruto to jump in. Naruto then took a very familiar stance.

"Is he trying to do a kaiten?" Shino asked, as he appeared next to Anre.

"No, it is different."

"Wind element: the Uzumaki rotation!" Naruto began spinning like in kaiten, but he used wind chakra. He also didn't emit it as a steady flow, creating a domw around him, but pushed it out in a single powerful blast, that created a spinning wave of wind chakra around him, easily cutting through stone, metal and flesh. The platoon of ash ninjas was reduced to a bloody mess.

"RAAAAGHHH!" Naruto roared.

"Well, I guess you can't become part of a huuga clan and not pick up anything." Shino said.

Naruto in the mean time pulled up one of the remaining ash ninjas that somehow remained alive.

"I have a message for you to deliver. WIND ELEMENT: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto slammed him most powerful jutsu into the chest of the poor ninja. The body carried by the force of the jutsu flew through the air and crashed right in the middle of the second wave of advancing ash forces.

………………..

The commander of the ash ninjas looked at the battle. With time his expression changed from surprised, to annoyed, to shocked and amazed. He now was shielding his eyes from the blast wave that came when a powerful wind ninjutsu erupted into an enormous spinning sphere of wind chakra, destroying half of his second attack wave. He now understood that during this assault he had already lost over one fifth of his army. Yes, the outpost was burning, the wall now had a breach, but the defenders still held their ground and the tattered banner of the rock village was still visible at the top of the tower.

"Sir, what do we do?" a pale officer asked, watching as the blonde ninja, whose hair was now almost red from all the blood, was limping back to his comrades, soon caught by one of his teammates with pink hair.

"How much time we need to reorganize the attack forces.

"An hour, minimum, that last attack messed up out battle formations."

"Do it. I want that outpost taken. I want it taken today."

………………..

"How much have we lost today?" Anre dropped down next to Riu who was bandaging up his wounded wrist. Not far away Sakura was taking care of several wounded.

"In the moring we had 27 ninjas including you and me. We lost 5 dead and 7 are wounded and unable to fight. So we are down to 15."

"And even those 15 are spent."

"Yeah." Riu sighed looking at naruto who was waking up after he half passed out from his last attack. "you think they will come again today?"

"Everything will end today, no matter how."

"Like we have any chance." One of the rock ninjas stood up. "We will die, that is clear."

"That is not what he meant." Shino said suddenly. He still wore his shades, but he lost his hood and his hair was a complete mess, hiding half of his face.

"Yes. That is not the choice we have." Naruto said from his spot as he stood up with a grunt.

"Really. The maybe you will tell us what he meant?"

"Sure, why not." Naruto rubbed his sore hands and looked up with his bright blue eyes. "We all will have to die sooner or later. Death will find us no matter how we run away from it. You can't hide from it or trick it. We all have to face it. The only choice we have, is how we face it. And I know how I want to face it."

"You are talking like you want to die."

"Do I look like I want to die?!" Naruto yelled with a tear sliding down his cheek. "I have reasons not to die, I have those who I want to see again. But not always we can have what we want. Now the only thing I can do, is make those I love remember me with like a true shinobi. If I die, I want to die as a hero."

"He is right. If are to die, let us show those ash scum how true Shinobi die." Riu said as he got up.

"Lets us show them what it means to be a shinobi!" another rock ninjas said and raised his weapon.

"Then there is only one thing left for us to do." Anre ran up the tower and soon came back with the rock village banner and gave it to Riu.

"We take the fight to them!" Anre raised his sword and began walking towards the breach in the wall. He felt somwone grab his left arm and saw Sakura who looked at him and smiled softly.

"For the leaf!" Naruto cheered raising his knuckle blade.

"For the rock!" the rock ninjas cheered.

"FOR THE GLORY!!!!!" everyone cheered and charged through the breech towards the ash army.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Tsunade was panting. So were all the ninjas that were runnig behind her towards the rock outpost. They were already running for several hours at the maximum ninja speed, not waiting for those who didn't manage to keep up. Time was crucial, there wasn't enough of it. But they were close. Tsunade ran up a hill and stopped suddenly. She was stopped by what she saw.

"Down below still stood an old ruined castle. It was dominating over the area and was still blocking the way out of the valley. Tsunade saw smoke rising from the castle. She saw the breach and the field before the castle filled with bodies. In the middle was a huge crater. She saw the ash army form ranks, preparing for a final attack. She also saw and heard something else, something unexpected.

"FOR THE GLORY!!!!"

Tsunade gasped as she saw a small group of shinobi charge through the breach in the castle wall towards the ash army. In the middle was the banner of the rock village, that moved proudly towards the still huge ninja army. She saw the front lines of ash ninjas take a step back, before the impact.

"NARUTO!" Tsuande looked to the side and saw Hinata jump down the hill without an order and run towards the battle. She ran towards the small island that was surrounded by a sea of men. Hinata went down on all fours and soon it was a replica of a fox with nine long chakra tails running at amazing speed towards the battle. She was followed by Sasuke and then the rest of her team. Tsunade suddenly found that all of her ninjas were jumping down and running towards the enemy without her order.

"Charge! To battle!" Tsunade also jumped down and charged into battle. Unknown to her another line of shinobi appeared on the opposite side of the battlefield. That line also charged into the battle, led by a short old man.

But the ash forces saw the new enemies and those who were in the back lines charged, trying to intercept the enemy.

"RAAAGHH!" Hinata jumped the first enemy and didn't stop, leaving a headlsess body on the ground. "GET AWAY!" Hinata's clawed hand ripped one of the ash ninjas in half. Her tails protected her from a fire jutsu and then threw the opponent away. Konoha ninjas ripped through the ranks of the ash army, but despite their efforts the saw that they would be unable to get to their comrades in time.

…………..

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked to the side and saw the nine chakra tails.

"Hinata." A whisper left Naruto's lips. His hand gripped his weapon tighter as he began cutting the enemyes down one after another. Their small group would've long since been annihilated, but Naruto wasn't a one man army for nothing. His clones took most of the strikes, giving his friends and comrades a chance to fight on. In the middle of their small group stood Riu with the rock banner. He kept away any his opponent by using a long sword he picked up from a dead body.

"Anre, Hinata is here, Konoha is here!" Naruto yelled. He saw how expression on Anre's face changed. His mask was long gone along with his left sleeve. Then Naruto lost Anre, as a whole wave of insects passed, knocking several ash ninjas back. But Anre was still there. Naruto could tell by a stream of fire he saw.

"Gahhhh!" Naruto ripped his knuckle blade out of the body, letting it drop to his feet. He then concentrated and soon there was a clawed beast with nine long chakra tails striking fear into the hearts of his foes. He was soon joined by two dragon like beasts, who began moving leaving an afterimage.

Naruto's chakra tails threw the ash ninjas away like rag dolls, but suddenly someone jumped straight at him and tackled him to the ground. Naruto ripped the attackers throat out, but then he felt incredible pain in his right arm. Then everything went black. At the same time Anre received a rock jutsu straight in the chest, that threw him on the ground. Sakura turned to the left and saw the prone Naruto and an ash ninja who was preparing to make a finishing blow with his sword, that was already covered in blood. Sakura understood that she had no chakra to slow the time enough to prevent that strike.

"NO!" Sakura saw something burst through the enemy ranks. Hinata grabbed the sword with her hand and kept it away.

"RASENGAN!" the ash ninja went flying.

Suddenly the ash ninjas all jumped back, following a loud order. They all began flashing through handseals, preparing to finish the stubborn enemy. There were only about ten ninjas still standing before them, all ready to drop from fatigue and wounds. The next second almost a hundred different jutsus was sent at the survivours.

BOOM!

The ground shook, as a huge dust cloud raised upon the impact.

"What?" the ash commander looked amazed. When the dust cleared he saw that the Rock and Konoha nins were still standing. The rock banner was still held by a ninja who was down on his knees.

"Impossible." The ash ninajs began moving back and the commander understood why. Next to the banner also stood a man in ANBU uniform. He took off his weasel mask and showed two sharingan eyes that were crying tears of blood.

"SUSANO'O!" he declared and a giant spectral skeleton appeared. It was surrounded by a red aura and it was shielding the rock and Konoha ninjas with it's hands.

"Wh-what in nine hells is that?"

But if that wasn't enough something else happened, causing the ash ninjas to panick. Out of nowhere black flames appeared and soon half a hundred ash ninjas were rolling on the ground.

"AMATERASU!" Itachi decalred and dropped to one knee, holding his bleeding eyes.

"Retreat!" the ash commander ordered and began running back along with what remained of his army.

"Wind element: Claws of the beast!" the commander dodged to the side to avoid a wind jutsu created by a youd man dressed like a firemonk.

"Demonic ice mirrors! A dome of mirrors appeared trapping him and three of his men. A raven haired kunoichi appeared in all of the mirrors and the three ash ninjas trapped along with the commander were down covered in ice needles.

"Haku, let me in!" one of the ice mirrors exploded into pieces, letting a figure run into the dome.

"No!" the commander recognized the ninja from their bingo books. It was hard not to, as few had such grey hair and even fewer also had a mask hiding the lower part of their face.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi didn't stop. He simply spun around ripping his blood covered hand out of the corpse, letting in drop down.

…………………

Tsunade slammed her fist into the jaw of yet another ash ninja sending him crashing into several behind him. They all fell in a heap of bodies and soon became victims of Sasuke's fireball jutsu. Finally Tsunade made it to the place where the Rock ninja banner was. It was still standing, held up by a rock ninja, who was down on his knees, embracing the pole and holding it up.

"Riu, it is over." One of the rock ninjas limped towards the one on his knees. "you can relax now."

Riu didn't answer, but when Shizune who rushed to help him released his grip on the banner, she saw that Riu was already dead from numerous stab wounds in his chest.

"No! Aaggh! Shizune heard someone behind her, a pained scream and someone punching the ground.

"Damn." Tsunade cursed as she saw Hinata trying her best to help Naruto, who was on his back. He was not moving and it seemed something was wrong with him. As Tsunade looked closer she had to fight an urge to turn away, as Naruto was missing his right arm from elbow down. Not far away Sakura pulled out a kunai out of her shoulder and limped towards Anre, who was on his back in half awake state. The clothes on his chest were torn into shreds revealing a large nasty looking wound left by the shards from a rock jutsu that hit him straight in the chest. Sakura fell down to her knees next to him and tried activating a healing jutsu, but she was spent and seconds later her blurry vision turned to darkness and she fell next to Anre.

"Ino, help Hinata! Temari, you with me! Shizune, organize medical help to others!" Tsuande barked out orders. She looked at Anre, while Temari handled Sakura.

"Lets see, one, two, three, four … four broken ribs and one of them pierced the lung. Damn it all." Tsunade ranted as she scanned Anre, who was still not completely unconscious.

"Tsunade-sama…" Tsuande turned around and saw Shizune."

"WHAT!" hokage's voice scared Shizune, forcing her to back off.

"The Tsuchikage is here."

"So?"

"Well …. "

"Tell him to wait." Tsunade turned away, even though she saw the short old man walking towards her.

"Well, it seems our plan worked Tsunade. One third of the enemy army was here and will stay here." Tsuchikage spoke so that only Tsunade could hear him, or so he thought. Tsuande suddenly found a hand crushing her throat. She looked down and saw two bright purple eyes.

"You knew." Anre spoke through blood in his mouth, but his words were clear, as his tone. He was accusing her. "You are the one responsible for this."

Tsunade couldn't say anything in defense, as Anre's hand was still on her throat, but her eyes answered for her. She looked away. Anre's grip began to weaken, as he was in no state to keep it up. His hand soon fell to the ground, but Tsunade knew that there would be a bruise on her neck very soon. She coughed as she was released from the grip, but still heard one last word.

"Traitor." The purple glow died, as Anre's eyes turned to normal. His head then fell back, indicating that he was finally out cold.

"Hmmm, the discipline among your ninjas isn't exactly the best I've seen." Tsuchikage commented.

"Shizune! Take over." Tsunade walked away from the scene. As she did she saw Shino on the ground. The sleeves on his hands were missing, while his hands were bleeding from numerous wounds. Tenten was kneeling down next to him, trying to stop the bleeding, but what was more important, was Shino's face. No, it wasn't wounded or anything. But Tsunade could've sworn, that Shino was glaring at her. Even with his shades on, the aura Shino radiated indicated that he was angry and that anger was directed towards his hokage.

……………

"Is it true?" Tsunade looked up and saw Jiraiya entering her tent. The ninjas set up two camp not far from the still burning outpost. It was already getting dark and everyone needed rest before going back.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, Tsunade. Now answer!"

"You can not order me what to do Jiraiya."

"Oh no, you will answer. I will go as far as the sage mode, but you will answer, Tsunade. I've sent you a repost, so you knew about this ash army. Why did you send only them?!"

Tsuande rarely saw Jiraiya mad. But now, this was knew. She never remembered him radiating so much anger towards her. Righteous anger. Even when she caught him peeking on her and nearly killed him, it was different. This was serious and Tsuande knew that Jiraiya right now would go on with his threat and that he would wipe the floor with her if he went into sage mode.

"Yes. I knew it. Tsuchikage offered this plan, to lure out their army by using some of our ninjas as a bait. His army stood prepared, but they came earlier than we expected."

"You ….. why?"

"We are at war Jiraiya."

"War is not a game of chess Tsunade. You can not sacrifice a figure to get an advantage. You are dealing with people here."

"I know! Do you think it was an easy to agree to this. But I am the fifth Hokage. I must do whateverI have to, to preserve the village."

"Konoha is not building. Not even people Tsunade. It is the will of fire, our way of the ninja. If there is still at least one man with the will of fire in the world, there is still Konoha. The will of fire creates life, but you are consumed by the flames of war and those flames burn the leaves and leave only ashes. I don't want the hidden leaf to turn into the new village hidden in the ashes."

"It was necessary. I had to … "Tsunade was on a verge of breakig down, but still tried to defend herself.

"Go to those who survived today. Look them in the eyes and tell them that is was necessary. Perhaps Dan and Nawaki also died because it was … necessary. Huh, Tsunade?"

Jiraiya walked out of the tent without looking back.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

It was white. Everything was white. The smell was also familiar, as the feeling of being unable to get up with out a scowl. But the face, it was familiar, yet everything was so blurry. Despite being unable to see clearly he still could say that whoever was looking at him was beautiful. He raised his right hand to touch the one who was looking at him. His hand felt strange, but he still finally understood who was looking at him.

"Hinata." A whisper left Naruto's lips.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are we in heaven?"

"No. You are safe. We are back in Konoha. You in the hospital."

"Ahhh. I thought this place was familiar." Naruto smiled and blinked several times regaining focus and finally getting the ability to see clearly.

"This is new." Naruto looked at his right hand and nearly jumped out of his bed. From elbow down his hand was replaced by a mechanical limb. He could see small parts moving, as he moved his fingers. Then he tried charging chakra through it and noticed that it worked no worse than his real hand.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata asked with concern.

"No, it actually feels fine. Strange, but fine. What happened, because I really don't remember anything after I got tackled."

"One of the ash ninjas … he used his sword to … well you know. He was about to kill you …. I am sorry I didn't get there soon enough."

"Don't cry." Naruto embraced Hinata. I am back, I am safe and so what if there is little less of me now. It doesn't mean that I love you any less than I did before."

"I know. I know." Naruto and Hinata sat like that for sometime, until Naruto pulled away.

"How are the others?"

"Shino is already out of the hospital. He will be unable to use his hands for a bit, but everything will heal. Sakura's shoulder wound is also healing nicely, she is up and moving."

"And Anre?"

"Still in bed, but he will be fine. At least physically."

"What do you mean?"

"It is better that I tell you the whole thing."

FLASHBACK

Sakura left the room. She still couldn't use her hand very well due to the shoulder wound, but in any other way was quite alright. She saw Hinata also leave Naruto's room.

"how is he?" Tenten said that he will not notice much defference, she and Kankoruo spent two sleepless nights preparing that replacement hand. And Anre?"

"Awake."

"That is good to hear."

"He is half broken Hinata."

"sakura, calm down, his wounds can not be that serious."

"I am not talking about his body Hinata. He feels betrayed."

"I understand. I don't like the situation too. I was not really proud of being a Konoha ninja when I found out that all of that was actually planed."

"It is worse for him. Remember when he told us about his past? He said that he wanted to be seen as a person and to form bonds with others. Here in Konoha he found friends … and love. He also found a place where he though ninjas were treated as people. Here he though that a life of a shinobi was valued as much as any other life. For that he was loyal to us and to Konoha. Now we are the only thing he has left."

"Sakura … what are you trying to say?"

"From now on Konoha means nothing to him. He will remain a ninja bearing the leaf, but will only do that because we, his riends and family are still part of this village. He will do that not out of loyalty to the village, but because of his love to us. But if he will ever be forced to make a choice between us and Konoha he will not choose the village. He will not hesitate to burn the village and anyone in his path for any of us. From now on the village is nothing more than a combination of buildings and streets. Anre no longer believes in the will of fire, Hinata."

"But … Anre is not that kind of person. The village, he would never … "

"He trusted this village and the hokage. In exchange for that trust he gave his loyalty. Unbreakable, unquestionable loyalty. But from now on he can not trust the village."

"And what about you, Sakura?"

"I don't know what will happen and what will all of this bring. But I will follow him no matter where he goes. I can no longer trust Konoha aswell."

FLASHBACK END

Naruto listnened quitly. And while he did he remembered the little talk he and Anre had back at the outpost before the battle.

" …. _Protect those you love. Be loyal to those you respect and trust_ … " Naruto shook his head. It was all too clear now. Rakizi Anre was no longer loyal to Konoha. He simply couldn't stay loyal, because that was against his nindo, against his way of the ninja.

"So this is it." Naruto frowned.

"What?"

"The dragons no longer trust the leaf." Naruto said bitterly.

"Can you blame them?"

"No. I can't."

………………..

Anre got up from the bed. He wasn't supposed to be discharged for another three days, but he knew his body better then the doctors and knew that he could move around already. Perhaps training could wait for a couple of days, but he saw no reason to stay, so he decided to leave. At least Sakura was there. She ordered him a new set of his ninja combat gear and soon he was again dressed in his black outfit, the only thing missing was his weapons.

"It is impolte to stare." Anre said and immediately a figure materialized in the room.

"I should have know it is useless to try and sneak up on assassin."

"What do you want?"

"For now, only to talk, I will kill you later. You should never hurry with such things."

"We talked already. Or did you forget? Back when I left Zusaki on the ground without any memory of me ever existing. You approached me, but didn't understand anything."

"Yes, but it was several years ago and much have changed since then."

"Time can change anything. Did you change?"

"Do not speak nonsense, I have no reason to change."

"Then I repeat again. What do you want?"

"I want to understand."

"This is not something a human mind can understand. I takes something more, something you lack."

"Why? I've tamed the power of chakra. I've created ninjutsu and shared the knowledge. I should be able to understand the reasons behind your actions."

"Chakra? Ninjutsu? You are not even capable of understanding that the reason for my actions must be as old as the world. It existed long before you and me, long before ninjas, heh, I wonder if it existed before humans."

"So what is it?"

"Any other human would of figured it our by now. It is remarkable how the sage of six paths is unable to put two and two together."

"Silence! You claim to know something I don't? This is impossible."

"yet here you are, standing here and asking me to explain my actions."

"I want to understand your reasons. What made you abandon the true way of the ninja. Was it lust for power? Lust for knowledge? Lust for glory?"

Anre suddenly pulled his mask down and the sage saw that Anre was smiling. No, he was laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Hahaha."

"Stop that."

"Hahahaha."

"Stop that!" the sage stomped. "You know, what I am capable of. I can destroy this place. This village will be nothing more than a crater in the ground." The sage said as the rinnegan appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah, you can." Anre said calmly and a small smile appeared on the sage's face.

"Ahh, I see. Betrayal. How amusing, but it is logical. This what happens to those who are not following the ninja code. Failure, betrayal, destruction. You have abandoned your way for this village and how did it repay you? By sending you to certain death. They betrayed you and yet still you are here."

"I am here not because of the village. Not anymore."

"Then why?"

"There are those I wish to protect."

"Ahh. So this is it. How low have you fallen. You are following mere human feelings, emotions. Those never give good advice. A true shinobi must forget emotions, he has no feelings, but a sense of duty."

"Is that so. Then why did you get angry when I laughed, or are you incapable of controlling your emotions, sage." Anre noticed how the rinnegan flashed and the sage's face revealed almost uncontrolled rage, that suddenly disappeared.

"No matter. Hmm … " the sage took a step back. "I have a proposition for you, Rakizi Anre."

"Proposition?"

"I will not touch those you care for. They will stay alive even after this village will be nothing more that a pile of ruins. In return, you will not oppose me."

"No."

"Why? You don't care if I destroy Konoha, so why not agree?"

"Because those I care for will not stay away. They will fight for their home until they will drop dead. And if that is their choice, I will respect it and stay by their side until I will drop along with them."

"Then you will die."

"So be it. But now tell me. What are so afraid of?"

"What?"

"You come here, and propose this. You offer me something you want destroyed and promise not to touch it, only to keep me out of your way."

"Do not flatter yourself. I do not fear you, as you have nothing that can oppose my power. I just wanted to preserve something with so much potential." The sage turned away and began fading. "You will die. Soon."

"Liar. I know what you fear." Anre pulled his mask up and walked out of he room. Nobody outside noticed a thing. "People fear what they are unable to understand. Fear brings hate, the desire to destroy the source of this fear. This is very typical for humans. That means that you are human, no matter how much yo try to convince yourself that you are something else. You are powerful, that much is true, but your power does not make anything more than you are, a human. You want to understand my actions? Very well. I accepted the fact that I am a human and embraced that. Embraced, but was not consumed by my ambitions, feelings and desires. You and Madara are opposites, but we are in the middle. I chose harmony in my existence. You and Madara are each only a half of something, you are … incomplete. Each of you forgot something important, threw it away and convinced himself that it was a right thing to do. You are a human that made a mistake. The reason for my actions, is that I didn't want to repeat your mistake. I chose a different path. And I will fight to prove you wrong.

The sage faded almost completely, but Anre saw that for a mere moment the sage pulled his gaze away, as if shamed of something.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Why does this has to be so hard?!" Konohamaru yelled in frustration. It was already several weeks and he still couldn't transform his chakra to resemble lightning completel. Sure there was some progress, but it still was no where near perfect.

"It takes time. Relax and stop whining, it won't help and besides, it is annoying." Sasuke said from his spot on the tree.

"Easy for you to say. Not everyone has sharingan you know!"

"indeed." Konohamaru jumped back as Sasuke appeared next to him. "But I guess you didn't know that you have to go through near death experience to activate it. Besides, mastering the sharingan to it's full potential is even harder then learning chakra nature manipulation. So get back to work."

Konohamaru gulped as Sasuke gave him his famous Uchiha glare, that made Konohamaru get back to work far better then Sasuke's words.

"Hey, Sasuke!" the young Uchiha turned around and saw naruto and Hinata walk into the clearing.

"Hey boss! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hey, Konohamaru, Sasuke giving you a hard time?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke noticed that Naruto still moved somewhat carefully after his injury. But Tenten and Kankoruo did well and you couldn't really tell that Naruto's right hand was actually mechanical. After it was made sure that everything fits and works well and that Naruto can perform his ninjutsu, Tenten covered his hand in special salve, that soon hardened and became a complete replica of his skin. Right now Naruto was wawing his hand greeting Konohamaru, who immediately dropped his training.

"Hello, Naruto. I hope you have a good reason to be here, because trying to teach this ….. genin, is a challenge even without you."

"Oh, yeah, we just … wait ….. what was that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you distract this younger replica of yourself." Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"I resemble Naruto! That must mean that I am really good. Sweet." Konohamaru grinned.

"No, I said that you resemble Naruto when he was younger, which means that you are just plain annoying, but with some potential, I'll admit that."

Konohamaru immediately deflated along with Naruto. A moment later they both began scratching the back of their heads with goofy grins.

"My point exactly." Sasuke said and shook his head. Hinata only giggled at the scene before her. She liked when Naruto acted silly, it always made her cheer up.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Sasuke turned to Hinata, obviously knowing that it would be far easyer to get a straight and logical answer from his teammate."

"We were wondering if you've seen Anre or Sakura."

"Why ask me? Anre as I heard should still be in hospital, as for Sakura, she usually trains this time of day and usually at your estate."

"Yes, that is true, but Anre left the hospital and Sakura is no where to be found."

"Their house?"

"That was the first place we tried. So we decided to chech out the training grounds and came here."

"They aren't at this training ground, but as I remember Anre sometimes likes to train at the lake."

"Oh, I know that one, Ebisu took us there once to train." Konohamaru grinned. "Lets go, I'll take you there!" konohamaru jumped to the trees and fell face down with a loud 'thud'

"Ouch." Konohamaru got up rubbing his nose. "what's the big idea?!"

"Naruto and Hinata are perfectly capable of findig their own way, besides, Hinata has the byakugan which will much more useful than you." Sasuke said while dropping the end of Konohamaru's long blue scarf. "You also have to train."

"Sasuke, maybe you could join us. A small break will be nice and I am sure Anre and Sakura will not mind you torturing Konohamaru in the same training ground. That is they are actually there."

"Very well." Sasuke said after a moment of thinking.

"Oh great, now he says I can go." Konohamaru ranted whipping his still dirty face.

"Cheer up. I got you a break." Naruto said with a wink.

…………

"heh, seems you were right Sasuke." Naruto said as the group entered the training ground with a large lake in the middle. "Sakura is here."

Indeed it was impossible to mistake that pink hair. Sakura was fireing an arrow after an arrow at the masked figure moving around it, but it wasn't Anre. Orange hair tied into two separate ponytails clearly said that it was actuall Moegi, even though she was wearing her grey mask and dark goggles. She was constantly moving side to side, rolling and jumping over the arrows.

"She's good." Naruto commented as Moegi used a dagger t deflect and arrow.

"But there is still room for improvement." Sasuke said as another arrow flew through the air and knocked the dagger out of Moegi's hand.

"Well, practice makes perfect."

The group came closer and Sakura finally noticed them and motined Moegi to stop.

"What are you doing here?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"We were looking for you and Anre."

"Oh, I guess you' ve heard that he left the hospital. Or is there another reason?"

"Yes, there is, but it in't urgent. Where is Anre by the way?"

Sakura pointed with her thumb at the lake, where they indeed saw Anre. He was far too away to be seen clearly, but they managed to make out that he was sitting in a lotus position on the water surface in the middle of the lake.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Do not disturb him. He is ….. training. Don't ask. Not yet."

"Ok, as you say." Naruto raised his hands after throwing a curious glance at the figure in the middle of the lake. "Hey, since when are you training Moegi?"

"Well, Anre thought that her ability to dodge could use some work. It also was a perfect opportunity to test my spare bow, as my old one got …. destroyed."

"What's with all the people. Hey Konohamaru." Moegi came closer as she retrived her dagger, after pulling it out of a tree stump. She also lowere her mask and raised her goggles back to ther forehead.

"Hey Moegi. You were great."

"Oh, thanks. Anre-sensei makes me work hard."

"Well. Mine also."

"No I don't. If I made you work hard, you would be crawling back home, not walking." Sasuke said.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Moegi asked.

"Yes."

"My sensei told me that Uchihas are adept at fire based ninjutsu and since I am a fire element … "

"You want me to help you with your ninjutsu? Hmm, I've already got this miniature dobe here."

"Teme." Naruto said from his spot and glared at Sasuke, who ignored the look.

"Then I will not bother you." Moegi bowed.

"I didn't say no. Since I am stuck watching Konohamaru trying to master chakra nature manipulation, I might aswell show you some moves."

"Great." Moegi bowed with a smile and then hid her face behind the mask again.

"I guess it leaves Sakura Hinata and me with some sparring, as we wait for Anre."

"If you promise not to team up with Hinata against me." Sakura said while pulling out an arrow.

"We wouldn't do that." Hinata said with a faint blush.

"Riiight." Sakura gave the two a curious look. "Anyway, lets start."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created four clones, as Sakura jumped back. One of his clones immediately received an arrow in the chest and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Buakugan!" Hinata went into her graceful juuken stance, but as she did, she suddenly stopped.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked confused, as did Sakura, but instead of an answer Hinata pointed at the lake.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Sakura, something is strange about Anre. I can see his chakra from here and it's flow is very strange. I have never seen anything like this and I've seen Anre's chakra network more then once."

"What do you mean?"

"The part of his chakra network that connects his main chakra pool with his brain acts strangely. The chakra flow is constantly changing direction and he is emitting much more chakra than usual in total."

Sakura gasped and looked at the dot in the middle of the lake.

"He has done it. Or at least he is close to it."

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Naruto demanded with concern written all over his face.

"Remember the kage meeting, where we found out about the sage and Madara."

"Yes, but … "

Sakura raised her hand preventing Naruto from saying anything.

"Anre decided to find out, if we could achieve more by making our connection with our inner beast stronger. Ever since that night he was secretly training, trying to do something none of us even though of."

"Sakura, but why didn't he tell us. Why didn't you tell us?"

"What he is trying to do might be dangerous, it might bring forth unpredictable result. He wanted to see if it was possible and face the risks himself. He made me swear I would keep his secret. If he succeeds, we might get the key needed to win the upcoming battle."

"Then why are you telling us all of this now?"

"Because there is no longer need to keep it a secret. Sakura nodded to herself and put away her weapons.

"Sakura …. You didn't tell us, what exactly Anre is trying to do." Hinata mentioned, while still looking through her byakugan. To her surprise the amount of chakra Anre was emitting began to increase and the aura of chakra around him began to take shape of something.

"He is trying to connect his inner dragon. Anre is trying to summon forth the essence of the dragon that sleeps inside of him." Sakura rubbed her chest, indicating what she meant. Naruto suddenly remembered what anre told them during that meeting and when he looked at Hinata he knew that she remembered the same words.

"_When you sign the boss summon separates part of his chakra and a fraction of his own essence and gives it to the summoner. That is called the inner beast, like the inner dragon for me and Sakura. The chakra stays in our main chakra pool, giving us the ability to form our chakra forms, but the essence merges with us. We become one with the beast. That is why we get some of their abilities, like fire breath. But that is only a fraction, as we get only a small part of the essence. To make it work, we enforce it with our own human essence."_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Tsunade-sama, Anre and his team are here as you ordered." An ANBU peeked into the office.

"Good, it is about time." Tsunade replied. "Send them in."

The ANBU nodded and soon four people walked into the office.

"You are here, good. I think it is time to discuss your recent mission." Tsuande looked over the group, but nobody answered. With a sigh she leaned back and an uncomfortable silence raised.

"How are you all feeling?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Our injuries have healed. As much as it is possible." Tsunade saw Anre throw a glance at Naruto's hand.

"Ahem. That is good to hear. Since you all are cleared for active duty, I think it wold be benefitial for you to know, that our forces are now on the offencive and are moving towards the village hidden in the ashes. If things will keep going this way, we will surround it in a few months, maybe weeks time."

"That is good to hear." Anre replied, still showing no emotion.

"Umm, yes, I suppose." Tsunade went silent again.

"The way you defended that outpost is becoming a popular story. You bravery enspired many and the spirits of our ninjas have never been higher."

"Glad to hear it."

"You don't sound glad." Tsuande said with a sad look.

"No, I don't." Anre answered with a barely visible shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope you understand that I couldn't inform you about the true reason for that mission."

"Yeah, all is perfectly clear, hokage." Anre nodded. "To lure out the beast you need to offer a good bait."

"I am sorry it came down to that, it was a hard choice for me to make. As the hokage I have to make hard choices. "

"Right choices." Anre corrected her.

"Hmm, true. What do you think? Was that a right choice?"

"I am your subordinate, my opinion shouldn't matter, hokage." Tsunade didn't like where this talk was going. She also noticed how Naruto, Sakura and Shino moved a bit, to stand a bit behind Anre, sort of backing him up.

"That's not true. You know Anre, that here in Konoha we value every ninja who bears our symbol and his opinion."

"You didn't ask for our opinion giving us that mission."

"I couldn't."

"Why? Because we would decline? We wouldn't. We were ready to give our lives for this village."

"I don't like being lied to, hokage." Naruto suddenly spoke up and Tsunade felt like being slapped when Naruto called her hokage.

"I am sorry. That choice was a mistake." Tsunade admitted. She felt like a student standing in front of a teacher. She looked at the four ninjas and lowered her eyes.

"You are free to go." She said and watched as the team left the office silently. A minute later Shizune walked into the office and looked at her master still sitting in her armchair.

"So, how did it go?"

Tsunade looked up and her eyes told Shizune everything.

"They will forgive, with time."

"I wonder if I will be able to fogive myself. What kind of a hokage am I? Jiraiya is right. I betrayed everything Dan and Nawaki believed in."

"Well. Just sitting here won't do anything good." Tsunade watched as Shizune did something unimaginable. She pulled out a bottle of sake and gave Tsuande a drink.

"But perhaps you will be able to earn their trust once more? What do you think?"

"Heh. We'll see." Tsunade smiled and drank.

……………….

"So, how is your nature manipulation training going?" Hanabi asked when their team finally assembled for their daily D-rank mission. They were already a quite experienced genin team, but since Ebisu ans Shibo were barely out of hospital they were not given higher missions lately.

"Well, there is progress. I can actually create lightning type chakra, but can not maintain it. It takes so much concentration and effort just to create it."

"Well, you are well on your way you remember, nature manipulation is very complicated."

"You don't need to tell me that." Konohamaru grinned.

"Have you decided on the additions to your jutsu arsenal once you finished the nature manipulation training." Shibo asked.

"Well, I tried to convince Sasuke-sensei to teach me that chidori move, but it turns out, that I will not be able to use it effectively."

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

"He explained, that it has a major drawback. It creates tunnel vision or something and is only useble if you have the sharingan. But he said that he will teach me something as a reward once I finish the training."

"As a reward? How long did you annoy that Uchiha to promise that?" Hanabi wondered.

"No long, just a couple of days." Konohamaru grinned.

FLASHBACK

"_Please."_

"_No"_

"_Please."_

"_No, now go back to training, you are annoying."_

"_Please."_

"_Get back to training!" _

"_Pretty please."_

"_Fine! If it will make you shut up, I will teach you something useful. Now get back to work, before I change my mind and use you as a target practice!"_

"_Yes!" Konohamaru did a victory dance under the Sasuke's sharingan glare that was promising pure agony._

FLASHBACK END

"Well, one way or another it is good that you will have more ninjutsu to support our team."

"Yeah, that is true, it is always useful to increase your arsenal." Konohamaru grinned.

"I believe that is not what Hanabi-san was implying." Shibo said.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you heard? The chunin exams are going to start soon. Here in Konoha and I can bet that Ebisu-sensei will nominate us." Hanabi said with a hint of determination.

"Chunin exams? But we are at war."

"It is not a war between any of the major shinobi villages. The hidden ash is a village of outcasts that has no allies. Every shinobi village would lose it's face if it would avoid participating in the chunin exams because of this conflict. Instead Konoha and the others show that they are not afraid of the hidden ash." Shibo explained.

"So we will have something interesting to do. Heh, time to show how awesome we've become." Konohamaru grnned and raised his hand.

"As much as it is illogical I agree with you Konohamaru."

"Yeah, whatever. Someone will have to be around to save your over exited ass when the time comes." Hanabi shrugged.

"And man am I happy that it will be you two who will keep my ass out of trouble." Konohamaru laughed.

……………….

"Man, this is great. The women in this village keep getting prettier and prettier. At this rate I will have enough inspiration to write the next book." Jiraiya almost drooled as he spied on the women in the bath house through the spyglass. At the same time his hand was quickly writing in his notebook things, that would later become perverted details of his famous book.

"Ahh, such loveliness, but alas, it will not last much longer." Jiraiya sighed and put away the spyglass. He then turned around and leaned on the wall. "So, what do you want?"

Anre stood in the shadow of the same wall Jiraiya was leaning on and was only visible as a dark silhouette.

"What could I want from the toad mountain sage? Information."

"Ah, then you came to the right place. But what information could you possibly want?"

"I want to know all you know about the sage of the six paths."

Jiraiya visibly tenced.

"He is not the person to be discussed to easily. Besides, there is little I could tell you even if I wanted to."

Anre stayed silent for a moment, until moving out into the light.

"His rinnegan. The leader of Akatsuki had rinnegan and you know more about Akatsuki then anyone."

"That much is true, but you forget that Pein is dead. You should know, you burned him to a crisp."

"Yes, but His body was taken away by a woman. Nobody would do that unless they had some sort of personal connection. And that could mean that she is a possible source of information."

"How do you know about her?"

"Sakura and she met when she took away the body of pein. She was forced to hold the 'grass cutter' to do it. Who and where is she?"

"I can not tell you where she is, but if you want information, I can get it. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What was Pein's connection with the sage. What are the exact powers and weaknesses of the rinnegan. Anything useful."

"Does Tsunade know about this request."

Anre stayed silent, but shook his head in response.

"Heh. Well, that is expected. Fine, I'll help you out. Besides, some of my informators will be in the village soon, due to the chunin exams. I will contact you when I gather the needed info. But right now, I have some research to do." Jiraiya turned from the serious sage to the grinning pervert in a flash and soon was back peeping. But even so he saw how Anre sank into the shadow, leaving him alone. He reappeared some distance away.

"So, what did he say?" Sakura approached anre.

"He will help us."

"Are you sure about this? I mean not consulting Tsunade-sama. I know you are not exactly trusting her, but she is still the hokage."

"Since when titles meant something to me?"

Sakura only sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what is worse. Is it the fact that we are working behind the backs of our superiors, or the fact that I actually agree with you."

"No matter what, I am happy that you agree with me."

"Not only I. Naruto does also and Hinata and Shino. All perhaps for their own, different reasons, but they agree with you."

"That only proves that we are different people. Very different, but despite that, we are friends. Friends stick together, that is what gives them strength. The type of strength nobody else has. If we want to win this war, we must do it together."

Anre and Sakura jumped to the next rood and began moving towards their house.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The village was unusually busy. It was painfully obvious for the shinobi population, but even civilians quickly noticed and increasing numbers of visiting ninjas, most of which traveled in groups of four. Obviously those were the genin teams with their instructors. The chunin exams would start soon and it seemed that the ongoing war not only didn't stop anyone from coming, but quite the opposite. More teams than usual came and these chunin exams promised to become some of the most interesting. Many genin were nervous, as they understood that the competition will be great and that their opponents will not show them any mercy, even if they are from allied villages.

The situation was the same from Ebisu's team. He could easily see determination in his students then he handed them the entry form, but could also see that they were nervous. Well Hanabi and Konohamaru clearly were and it was hard to say anything about Shibo. Still Ebisu knew his students well and had some sort of an inner feeling, letting him guess their moods.

"Now, fill up those forms and come to the academy tomorrow morning. Be prepared, you already know that chunin exams are not to be taken lightly. It is a tough experience for any genin."

"Hey, Ebisu-sensei, can you give us a tip about exams?" konohamaru smiled his innocent smile.

"No, sorry, I can not give you an unfair advantage."

"Damn, that is exactly what Naruto said, even the tone is the same. Are all jounins like that?"

"No, trust me, they are not, some are just crazy." Shibo remembered Gai and his clone, who for some reason looked younger and had a different name. Rock Lee was still a puzzle for Shibo, but he respected the young taijutsu master.

"Anyway, this is it. Good luck and remember that you are a team." Ebisu smiled at his genin and walked away.

……………..

"Whoah, now this is what I call lots of ninjas." Konohamaru said scratching his head. Team 4 had just entered the waiting room before the first exam. They had no trouble passing what they figured was a small entry test, where two chunin disguised as genin blocked an entrance to the wrong room. Hanabi didn't even have to use her byakugan to see through that illusion, it was just painfully obvious, though it wasn't like that for everyone, judging by a small crowd screaming and demanding entrance. Shibo quickly pulled Konohamaru away before he revealed the secret to those who were hopeless.

"I should've guessed you would be in this also." All members of team 4 turned around and saw a girl her age with bright orange hair tied in two ponytails that were as usually dropping down to her chest.

"Hi Moegi." Konohamaru grinned. Moegi was standing next to her two teammates, who were smirking.

"I guess it is a small reunion for us." This time the voice came from another side.

"Oh, hi Udon."

The young puppet master wiped his nose and nodded. His two teammates stayed behind him. Konohamaru remembered them from academy days, but that was about it. There was little he could say about Udon's teammates right now. One was a girl with dark blue hair and another was a boy dressed in a leather jacket that had numerous compartments for throwing weapons.

"Guess so. Too bad that we are each others competition." Moegi said.

"Aghh, don't ruin the mood Moegi." Konohamaru pouted.

"What? It's true."

"She is right you know." This time a voice came from a yound boy with dark green hair and round glasses that was standing by the door.

"And you are?"

"Lets just say I am not your enemy … yet."

"Judging by your forehead protector you are a sound ninja." Shibo stated.

"How very observant of you. Yes, I am from the hidden sound, as are my teammates."

"Strange, all I see is you. Where are your teammates." Torushi asked looking around.

"Oh, they are around here somewhere."

"Doing what?"

"Listening. You can't imagine how much useful info one can get by just keeping his ears open. And listening is what we sound ninjas are good at. After all, we are the sound village for a reason."

"So, you are spying?"

"Call it as you like, but we are not doing anything illegal. I find it useful to know your opponents. I am even willing to share that info with your. Our villages are allies right now anyway, so why not."

"And how do we know you are telling the truth?"

"That is the best part. You don't."

Konoha genin exchanged glances.

"I refuse to use unconfirmed information that might be a trap." Moegi stated.

"I agree with Moegi-san." Shibo nodded.

"It does seem illogican and irrational." Udon nodded.

"Oh well, that is your choice. Anyway thanks for your company, I believe the exam will start soon." The boy suddenly disappeared in the crowd. He was clearly skilled in such things.

"We should be careful around that one. Somehow I feel that he is stronger than he looks. My insects felt a very high level of chakra control in him."

"Well I think that ….. " Konohamaru couldn't finish as the doors opened and a young man came inside.

"Everyone inside and look for the place with your name on it. I am you first proctor …..

"Oh no, why him?" Hanabi released a moan.

"….. Huuga Neji. Get inside!" Neji's cold gaze was enough to make everyone moving without any questions.

"Why do I feel that I won't like this exam." Konohamaru whispered as they entered a rather large classroom.

"I think because this will be some sort of a written test." Hanabi said as she looked around.

"Say what!"

……………………….

Hanabi didn't like where this was going. What kind of chunin exams were written tests. To make matter worse she was separated from her teammates, who were nowhere in her field of vision and she couldn't even use her byakugan, as Neji would notice instantly. She was seated in the middle of the front row, between some unknown mist genin and the sound genin from before, who only smirked when he saw her.

"I trust you know the proctor. You are from the same clan if I am correct."

"Yes, he is my cousin."

"Tough luck." The genin said and went silent as he was given the test. Soon Nehi also explained the rules and the exam began.

"_Whoah, this one is really tough. I hope Konohamaru will get atleast one correct, or as Neji said, we are out of here." _Hanabi began doing the test. She noticed with her side vision that her neighbour from the sound was writing rather quickly, as if he had no trouble. A faint smile on his lips only added to that theory.

"_Lets see … ok, this one I know" _Hanabi quickly wrote an answer to the third question. She also managed to answer the seventh and eighth and only then noticed that there was no tenth question. While she was writing she heard how Neji walked around and how he kicked out teams one after another that he caught cheating. She almost wanted to hide when he walked past her and held her breath when he stopped for a second next to her. But now Hanabi was puzzled. Was it some sort of a mistake? Hanabi raised an eyebrow and looked to the side. She noticed how the sound genin was finishing answering the ninth, but what was important, was that he had no tenth question also and he didn't seem to care. Something was not right, but Hanabi could only wait for now. She did manage to copy the ninth question though as it seemed to be correct.

"Time is up!" Neji's voice came. "As you must have noticed, there were only nine questions. There is a reason for that. But, before I ask it, there will be some rules added. If you or any of your teammates will fail to answer the question, then you will fail the exam and will never be allowed to take one ever again."

"WHAT!" several voices rang in unison.

"That's not fair!"

"You crazy?"

"That can't be true!"

The rest of the genin who wanted to voice their opinion went quiet. The temperature fell several degrees. The pressure was overwhelming. Hanabi nearly chocked. She saw how the eyes of her cousin changed as the byakugan was activated and it was the first time when she felt fear looking into the eyes of another Huuga. Yes, that was killer intent of a powerful shinobi and the genin received the full blast of it.

"Anyone who has something else to say is welcome to leave. If you leave you will not be banned from taking the exam later on, when you will feel ready. So, what will it be?"

A team after a team left. Hanabi wasn't sure what made them leave. Was it the possibility of being genin forever or the experience of pissing Neji off. But for some reason Hanabi didn't want to leave. After yet another team left she saw Konohamaru, who also didn't show any signs of leaving.

"Anyone else?" Neji looked around, but nobody else moved.

"_14 teams. four from Konoha, one from sand, one from sound, three from the hidden rock, two from the mist, two from the hidden cloud and one from the hidden grass. 14 teams if I don't count those who have the answers."_ Neji counted and nodded to himself.

"Fine. Everyone who stayed passed the first exam."

After amoment of silence a rock genin raised his hand. "Umm …. Passed?"

"Yes, exactly. The actual reason for this test is to see if you are truly a team and of you trust and know your teammates."

"What about the other questions then?"

"It is to judge your information gathering skill and your ability to see through deception. We even had several people here, who had all the answers. Release the henge!" Neji called out into the classroom and Hanabi heard a usual popping sound when a henge was released. She looked to the side and saw the genin from the sound that was next to her turn into a young man. His hair changed from messy green to almost white, tied into a neat ponytail. The glasses remained and so did the forehead protector with the symbol of the hidden sound.

"I would like to thank Sora and Chouji, ninjas of Konoha and the sound ambassador Yakushi Kabuto, who agreed to play these roles."

Kabuto, Sora and Chouji walked out into the front of the room. Hanabi heard someone slam his head down and to be honest she had an urge to do the same. But one way or another they got through the first exam. Kabuto suddenly cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I would also like to explain another reason for our little deception. While posing as a genin I offered many of you a chance of getting some info on your opponents. Some of you agreed. Who did?"

Kabuta watched as several teams raised their hands.

"Ah, good. Now all you know, that the correct information is vital to successfully complety your mission. But that information must come from a reliable source, because getting wrong information is usually even worse then not having any at all. Those who agreed with my proposition trusted a potential foe. That is a wrong thing to do."

"So, what you told us wasn't true?" one of the genin asked.

"Yes. I lied. Now you know that I lied, but may this be a lesson for you in the future. Good luck." Kabuto stepped back.

"Anyway. It is time for all of you to meet you second proctor." As on que the doors opened and a yound man with three long scars across the face came in. He looked around the room and his face told Hanabi that he found all of them annoying.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, jounin of the village hidden in the leaf. Follow me and don't ask annoying questions like a bunch of children."

……………….

"Hmm, I guess this is better then a labyrinth at least."

"It can potentially be just as dangerous."

"But I feel a bit more comfortable here. Sure, it is not safe in here, but the forest os our type of terrain."

"Quiet you two. There is nobody nearby, so lets get moving. The sooner we get the second scroll the better."

"I agree, just make good use of your byakugan hanabi-san." Shibo nodded and hopped to the tree.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"This place is starting to get on my nerves." Hanabi said. They were in the forest for two days now and haven't seen even a glimpse of other teams or even anything dangerous for that matter. Right now they were resting in a small camp they made on the river shore. It was a supply of fresh water and fish and going around hungry or thirsty was not the best idea.

"I know what you mean. I want to see some action." Konohamaru agreed.

""We will see action sooner or later."

"What makes you say that Shibo? It doesn't seem that we are having any luck in finding us someone to fight."

"that might be so, but sooner or later or opponents will find us. They need our scroll just as much as we need theirs." Shibo stated.

"Ughhh, fine I'll go get some water." Konohamaru went to the water.

"RAAGHHH!"

"WHAAA ……. !!!!" Konohamaru fell to the ground when a huge tiger jumped out from under the water and tackled him to the ground.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru moved his head, nearly losing half of his face from the claws of the tiger.

"Get off him!" Hanabi threw several shuriken. Several dug deep into the hide of the tiger, but they mostly just pissed the animal off.

"RAAGHH!" the tiger forgot Konohamaru and jumped at Hanabi, who rolled to the side avoiding getting slammed into the ground.

"You wanted action Konohamaru, how's this?" Hanabi yelled as Konohamaru got up.

"Whatever. Lightning element: discharge!" Lightning cracked and hit the spot where the tiger was a moment ago.

"That thing is agile and quite smart." Shibo said after jumping over the beast that changed targets again.

"No kidding!"

"Juuken!" Hanabi assaulted the tiger. It raised his paw trying to claw the girl, but jumped down growling in pain. It seemed he didn't like juuken strikes. Then it turned to the loud buzzing to the left.

"WHAM!" Shibo who was carried through the air by a cloud of his insects rammed a kunai up to the hilt into the shoulder of the tiger and then flipped over landing on it's back.

"RAAGGH!!" The tiger raised on it's back legs, but received a good double fist strike to the head from Shibo who was now sitting on it's back. The tiger growled in pain,, but suddenly raised on his back legs again and thew shibo back.

"Lightning element:static strike." A quick electric discharge caught the tiger straight into the chest, knocking it off balance.

"Hanabi, now!" Shibo yelled while getting away.

"I know!" Hanabi charged towards the tiger who was roaring in pain, while still standing on it's hind legs. The fur on his chest was burned revealing a rather painful looking wound.

"RASENGAN!"

"RELEASE!" the tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke, letting Hanabi pass through harmlessly.

"A summon!" Konohamaru yelled. It meant that they were dealing with a ninja attack, not a random attack from a wild animal.

"Water element: Cunning water snakes!" Shibo looked back at the river, only to see three snakes appear and wrap themselves around him.

"Shibo!" Konohamaru yelled. He couldn't free him by using ninjutsu as water conducted electricity. But suddenly Shibo turned into a could of insects.

"What?!" a voice came from the nearby tree. The next second a figure flew through the air. Shibo appeared in the same tree and threw several kunai at the target he had just kicked off the tree.

"Gotcha!" another ninja appeared and pulled his teammate out of the way of the kunai.

"Konohamaru, behind that boulder there!" Hanabi pointed.

"Got it! Lightning element: discharge!" the third member of the enemy genin team was forced to jump out and roll on the ground after Konohamaru's jutsu made the boulder explode and shower him in shards, some of which were quite sharp.

"When the hell did he create a clone?" one of the enemy genin got up. All three had symbols of the hidden mist village.

"While I was covered by the smoke that appeared when you released your summon." Shibo explained from his spot in the tree.

"Damn it!"

"You can say that again and now you lack the element of surprise." Hanabi said while observing the area through her byakugan for any surprises.

"Oh yeah, but I can still do this!" the genin that not so long ago was hiding behind a boulder wiped some blood from his cheek that was bleeding through a scratch left by the shards.

"Summoning jutsu!" In a puff of smoke another tiger appeared and launched at Hanabi. But the young Huuga was ready. She went into a slide, confusing the animal and ended up under him.

"RASENGAN!"

The giant cat went flying straight up and disappeared before landing.

"Water element: water grenade!" the female of the mist group declared. She still was a bit shaky after Shibo kicked her from the tree. Hanabi rolled to the side and jumped up, but the water blast from the jutsu caught her and she fell on her back.

"And stay down!" Hanabi only could watch as several kunai with explosive tags landed not far from her.

"BOOM!"

"HA!" the mist kunoichi cheered, along with her teammate that threw the kunai. "Got her!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." The mist kunoichi turned around and only saw a fist approaching her face. The next secong she was flying back from a solid punch from Shibo, who then turned to the side and raised his hands, letting a whole cloud of his bugs appear and launch towards the mist genin who could only watch how his teammate flew back. He watched how the cloud approached, when suddenly he was tackled out of the way by the third member of their team.

"Damn, I really hoped that attack would work!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" one of the genin pointed to the side, where the dust and smoke was clearing, revealing both Konohamaru and Hanabi crouching down behind Konohamaru's lightning shield.

"Crap. Saruki, get up!" the mist genin yelled to his female teammate, that was getting up, while shaking her head. Shibo in the mean time retreated to his teammates.

"For now, it was you who were attacking, now it is our turn." Konohamaru yelled and began flashing through handseals.

"Lightning element: discharge!" again a powerful lightning bolt left the fingertips of Konohamaru's hands.

"Scatter!" the mist genin were forced to jump in different directions.

"Water element: water grenade!" the mist kunoichi tried her water jutsu. But Hanabi was ready this time she jumped up and began spinning in mid air letting the jutsu fly under her. She then landed and slid on the ground due to the momentum and ended up not far from her opponent, who jumped back with Hanabi on her heals.

"Not fast enough!" the mist kunoichi saw two byakugan eyes right in fron of her.

"Gah!" the mist kunoichi caughed out blood after a juuken strike to her chest. "W-what is this, a s-single strike … "

Hanabi didn't answer instead she continued her barrage of strikes, knocking her opponent back, while Shibo and Konohamaru prevented any help from coming to the girl from the hidden mist.

"Juuken!" Hanabi finished her onslaught with a double palm strike that sent her opponent sailing through the air and landing with a 'thud'.

"Saruki!" the mist genin rushed to his teammate, but his path was blocked by a wall of insects that began to move around, trying to encircle him. To prevent that he had to jump back.

"Damn you!"

"Hey, you are the ones who attacked us, acting all sneaky." Konohamaru pointed at the mist genin. "So don't whine of you got the beating you deserved!"

"RRRR….. shut up!" Konohamaru ducked a punch to his face when the mist genin suddenly charged at him.

"Stop it Kasui!" the second remaining mist nin suddenly said.

"What?"

"They have won."

"No!"

"Yes. Saruki is at their mercy right now. Our prime concern should be getting her to safety. We are a team after all."

"Don't do it, Otake, I am warning you." But the mist genin was ignored by his teammate.

"Here, I don't know which scroll you have, but it should be a fare trade for my teammate." The one named Otake pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Hanabi. While it was in mid air she scanned it with her byakugan and caught calmly knowing it was the real deal. She then shared a glance with Konohamaru and Shibo and moved to the side, letting the mist genin get their knocked out teammate.

"This is absurd! If she was to weak to take care of herself, why should I be the one losing chances for promotion."

"A failure of one member of a team equals to the failure of a whole team." Shibo suddenly said. "You failed as a ninja and are failing as a person."

"Enough of this. If you won't fight Otake, I will take care of this myself. Even if I have to use him!"

"No! Don't, you can't control him!"

"Summoning jutsu!"

"RAAAGGHHH!" in a puff of smoke another tiger appeared and this one was defenetly bigger then the others. It was protected by some sort of metal armor that looked formidable enough to withstand a powerful blast.

"You idiot! You've doomed us all!" Otake screamed while picking up his teammate.

"Kill them!"

"YOU …. ORDER … ME?!" the tiger spun around and the next second the mist summoner was flying through the air, crashing through several trees.

"NOBODY ORDERS THE TIGER KNIGHTS!" the tiger slammed his paw against the ground and Konohamaru went flying as a powerful blastwave had hit him.

"Now this is bad." Hanabi took a step back, while Konohamaru was wiping some blood from his mouth while getting up.

"That thing is to fast and agile to run away." Shibo stated. "We can only stand and fight."

"Great, now we fight a giant armored cat with fangs as long as my arms. Just great." Konohamaru pouted.

"I'll help. I have no choice." Otake placed Saruki near a tree, as far away from the tiger as possible.

"You have one hell of a teammate. Sets up a new standard for jerks."

"Tell me about it."

"So, any ideas how to beat this … " Hanabi couldn't finish as the tiger got tired of standing around and lauched straight at her.

"Ugghh, thanks Shibo!" Hanabi said as she was pulled out of the way by a cloud of his insects.

"Lightning element: Discharge!" the lightning bolt hit the tigers back and bounced of.

"Whaaaaaa ….. !" Konohamaru's jaw dropped. His jutsu didn't even leave a scratch.

"It's armor is too strong to penetrate even by lightning type jutsu!" Shibo concluded.

"We need to find a weak spot." Otake said. "I bet that the armor on it's chest is not as thick, in order to not hinder his movements."

"That would be understandinble." Shibo raised his hands and his insects began to buzz around the tigers head, climbing into it's ears, nose and trying to sting it's eyes.

"Konohamaru!"

"Roger! Konohamaru tossed several flash bombs and turned around and pulled Otake around aswell. Shibo was protected by his shades that very capable of preventing him from being blinded. Hanabi had her byakugan and was immune, so she took the opportunity. The tiger was blinded and was shaking it's head wildly. Sadly it still had it's sense of smell.

"RAAGGGH!" the tiger swung it's paw at surprised Hanabi, but the strike never came.

"Go, now!" Hanabi saw how Otake was using his whole body to pull the paw down, while thrusting a kunai in it. She nodded and ran forward and then jumped up.

"RASENGAN!" the swirling orb of chakra began drilling into the armor. Then there was a loud sound of metal breaking and the plate protecting the chest of the tiger cracked and then finally broke. The rasengan finally reached flesh.

"Agghhh!" Hanabi could no longer maintain the rasengan and released it, letting it explode in a vortex of spinning chakra that sent the giant beast flying back and crashing down on the river shore.

"Samn, it is getting up." Konohamaru said.

"It seemes we only pissed it off, royally." Otake said, getting up from the ground, while nursing his now badly bleeding thigh.

"I am spent, I don't know how much more I can perform at this level." Hanabi said while backing up and breathing heavily.

"I am almost out of chakra." Konohamaru admitted.

"Allow me to help you with that." Otake smiled and reached out for Konohamaru's shoulder. Hanabi watched as Otake suddenly began gathering chakra from surrounding area, taking chakra from both trees and the residue chakra from their battle. But most importantly he was transferring that chakra to Konohamaru.

"Oh yes, that feels nice." Konohamaru grinned. "Hey, I have an idea. Can you get that tiger to move into the water?"

"I'll do it, just help me get closer." Shibo nodded.

"Lets go!"

"DIE HUMANS!" the tiger spun around when it saw the group charging at him.

"Not today!" Hanabi jumped to the side and hit the giant paw several times with her juuken strikes. The paw went limp for a moment.

"Now!" Otake gave Shibo a boost and the next secong Shibo ran up the paw to the tiger's head nad gave it a powerful spin kick straight to the nose. The tiger roared in pain and raised on it's back paws, while Shibo flipped over it and slid down it's armored back to the river's surface.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the tiger jumped at Shibo who seemed to be defenseless, but just as he was about to get hit a cloud of insects raised him high into the air.

"Trust me, this will be shocking!" the tiger spun around while standing up to it's knees in water and saw Konohamaru whose hands were encased in chakra that began changing it's nature to lightning.

"Take this!" Konohamaru thrust his hands into the water.

"BRAARARATTGGGAGTTHHH!" the tiger began howling in pain while blue lightning danced around it's body. The air was beginning to get filled with a smell of burned fur, but Konohamaru was still pouring chakra into the tecknique.

"Just die already!" Hanabi yelled. And just then the tiger finally roared one last time and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You alright Konohamaru?" Shibo pulled his teammate from the water who was scowling in pain. Konohamaru's palms were covered in nasty electrical burns.

"No, I am not alright, it hurts like hell!"

"Let me see." Hanabi looked over the wounds and scanned them with a medical jutsu.

"It is better to let wounds like these heal naturally. Still, rub this into your hands. My sister made this salve and trust me, it works." Hanabi pulled out a small tube and gave it to shibo, as Konohamaru wasn't really able to hold anything right now.

"So, what now?" the young Huuga then turned to Otake, who was the only member of the mist team standing.

"I am almost out of chakra, you have our scroll, so the exam is over for us. We should just head to the tower in order to not get killed. I also guess I should go get Kasui."

"Hanabi, I think you should go with Otake, his teammate most likely needs medical help."

"You sure Shibo?"

"Don't worry, we have his teammate." Shibo pointed at the still unconscious mist kunoichi.

"I won't try anying stupid, I swear." Otake raised his hands.

"Hand over your ninja gear." Hanabi demanded. Otake eyed her for a moment, but nodded and gave her his kunai and shuriken holsters. He only left himself a set of bandages he applied to the wound on his thigh.

"Good, lets go."

It was easy to find Kasui, the broken trees clearly indicated his flight path.

"Oh, this is bad." Otake pailed. His teammate was on the ground with a large piece of wood that was piercing his shoulder.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Tsss, I think we are getting closer." A grass kunoichi whispered to her teammates.

"You sure about going there? I mean we heard fighting coming from that direction and that roar gave me the creeps." One of her teammates whispered.

"I know, it is a risk, but think this way. It is most likely two teams fighting. The winner will be weak and tired after the fight and we will have an element of surprise. We might not get a better chance and besides, if we will see that the enemy is too strong, we can always pull back."

"I agree with Hasa." The third member of the grass team nodded.

"Tsss, quiet, look." The kunoichi pushed away a branch of a nearby bush revealing the clearing.

"It seems there was quite a battle here."

"Hmm, it seems there was a fight between the leaf and mist team. I dare say the mist team lost. Look, the mist kunoichi is knocked out and the second mist genin is walking away with the leaf kunoichi."

"Then it leaves only then one with glasses and the one with the blue scarf to worry about if we attack. And the one with the scarf seems unable to use his hands. A perfect opportunity in my opinion."

"Indeed."

…

"Ouch, ouch , ouch. It stings!" Konohamru whined as Shibo helped him apply the salve on his burnt hands.

"Quite understandable." Shibo kept applying the medicine and bandages.

"Ssss." Konohamaru hissed as he tried to move his fingers. "Ugghh!" Konohamru suddenly felt how Shibo grabbed him and jumped back. Behind them a fireball hit the ground where they were a moment ago.

"What? More? Give us a break!" Konohamaru saw the trio of the grass ninjas appear from the forest.

"Give us the scrolls and we will spare you." The kunoichi declared.

"Like hell!" Kohonamaru got up. Shibo slid into his taijutsu stance while releasing his bugs.

BOOM!

One of the grass genin threw a kunai with an explosive tag. The blast wave threw the tired Konoha genin back and blew away most of Shibo's bugs.

"You should've just surrendered!" Konohamaru looked up and saw a grass genin in the air above him. Konohamru rolled to the side avoiding a barrage of shuriken. His opponent in the mean time landed with a kunai at hand and jumped at the prone Konohamaru.

"Aggh!" Konohamaru raised his hands in defense and now had a kunai stuck in his wrist. "Get off!" Konohamaru kicked his opponent away who flipped in mid air and landed gracefully on his feet. Shibo in the mean times had a hard time keeping the other two genin away. He barely avoided another fireball, but received a solid kick to the face. He was defending as much as he could, but overall he was getting pushed back. He was tired, wounded and nearly out of chakra. His back finally pressed against a tree behind him. He saw a kunai aimed to his throat approach and barely blocked it with one of his own, ending up in a weapon lock with the grass kunoichi. But the third grass genin only smirked and threw several shuriken at the young Aburame.

"This is the end." The grass kunoichi whispered, but suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. She felt how a strong arm quickly pulled away her own and then she felt how she was pulled to the side, used as a human shield against the incoming shuriken.

"Hasa!" the grass genin yelled as his teammate got four shuriken in her chest and legs. The wounds weren't fatal, but clearly painful.

"Earth element: guardian wall!" a thick stone wall raised from the ground between the prone Konohamaru and the remaining grass genin.

"What is going on?" one of the grass ninjas yelled in surprise.

"Help!" the grass kunoichi managed out, but before anything could be done she was thrown straight at her teammate, who barely caught her, sliding back from the impact. He looked up and saw a blurry figure that suddenly began changing color.

"Moegi!" Konohamaru smiled in relief as he recognized the masked ninja. Just then Hanabi and Otake appeared from the forest with Otake carrying his wounded teammate.

"And don't forget us!" Hanmaru and Torushi appeared on the stone wall. Hanmaru's hands were in a ram handseal as two rock clones raised from the ground. His teammate next to him held several kunai with explosive tags attached.

"Hasa is hurt, she won't be able to fight, we must leave!" one of the grass genin yelled.

"Earth element, rock clone bomb!" Hanmaru sent one of his clones high into the air.

"Shit!" the grass genin rolled to the side, just a second before the clone fell down. The heavy clone created a crater when it fell, raising a small cloud of dust.

"Boom." Torushi snapped his fingers. The simple genjutsu was lifted and the explosive tags covering the rock clone became visible and then detonated.

"AAGGHHH!" the grass genin raised his hands shielding his face, but it was useless, the blast wave lifted him into the air and threw him across the clearing. He went straight through a tree before finally hitting the ground and digging a good trench.

"Wait, we'll give you our scroll!" the remaining grass genin offered waving his hands.

"You hurt our friends." the grass genin heard and then saw a smoke bomb detonate right under his feet. Everyone around didn't see anything except Hanabi who used her Byakugan. She saw how Moegi quickly moved around her temporarily blind opponent delivering a strike after a strike. Finally she kicked her opponent into the air, making him leave the smoke screen. She immediately followed, and unleashed a combination of strike upon the grass genin.

"Dragon combo!" Moegi delivered a final strike to the side of the genin's head, sending him crashing right back into the smoke, next to his wounded female teammate. Moegi flipped in mid air and landed right next to her prone target who was struggling to get up, but his body didn't obey him very well. He felt getting lifted from the ground roughly and thrown away.

"Ughhh." He moaned as he managed to roll over, only to see a figure dressed in grey walk out of the smoke screen. The only distinctive feature of the figure was bright orange hair, since the lower part of the face was hidden by a mask and the eyes were hidden by a pair of goggles.

"Moegi, I think he had enough." Hanmaru called out and Moegi stopped advancing. She then pulled up her goggle, as the smoke screen behind her began to get carried away by the wind. The goggles shieled her eyes whenever she used the smokescreen and provided some extra protection. Sure, not much, but still. She walked up to her prone opponent who vision began to go blurry. He saw her lean over him before passing out. Luckily for him she had no intention to kill him, but she searched his pouch and found the earth scroll her team needed.

"The scroll guys! How is team four?"

"Seen better, seen worse." Torushi replied. As he pulled out a small medical kit while looking over Konohamaru. "You are better than me at medical stuff Moegi, you should look at him."

"I got Shibo!" Hanmaru said approaching the aburame who was sitting, his back pressed against the tree stump, all that was left of a tree that fell down when one of the grass genin flew straight through it. His unconscious form now lay in a heap in a trench behind the fallen tree.

"My condition and wounds are of no danger."

"You look like you went though a meat grinder. How on earth are your glasses still intact?" Hanmaru observed the young Aburame who had a busted lip and a couple of bruises on his face.

"Secret." Shibo replied shortly and Hanmaru only sighed. Aburame and their glasses, one of the mysteries of Konoha, one of the questions that would forever remain unanswered.

"We need to make camp to rest and treat your wounds, this place is not safe right now." Moegi looked around. Konohamaru yelped in pain when Torushi pulled out the kunai from Konohamaru's wrist and pressed bandages against the wound. Moegi did her best to stop the bleeding, but her medical knowledge was limited. Stopping the bleeding yes, but fully healing the wound was beyond her level.

"What happened to the tiger summoner?" Shibo got up, even if his body was screaming from strain. The mist genin had something sticking from his should and there was blood dripping on the ground.

"He needs help, he might die from blood loss or infection without help." Otake gently lowered his teammate.

"He had it coming you know." Hanabi huffed.

"I know, but I can't just leave him. We are teammates, even if he is a total jerk sometimes."

"There is a suitable place to camp not far from here. Easy to defend and there is a small stream with fresh water." Hanmaru mentioned.

"Perfect, lets go." Moegi helped Konohamaru off the ground, since he could barely use his hands for support, especially his right one that was wrapped in bandages with a red stain already showing.

…..

"Fine, lets see what we can do here." Hanabi and Moegi leaned over the prone mist genin with a piece of wood in his shoulder. A nasty looking wound indeed.

"Can you help him?" Otake asked. His other teammate, Kunoichi by the name of Saruki was still out cold. Just in case she was wrapped up with metal wire.

"We can make sure he survives for the next few days, but without real medical care he will die." Hanabi frowned as she used the medical jutsu to scan the wound.

"He will need a complex surgery. We can not remove the wood from his wound, he will bleed out in a matter of minutes, we simply will not have the time to save him." Moegi said. "The sooner we get to the tower the better. Since our teams have the needed scrolls I suggest we move out once we are rested."

"So you can keep him alive until we get to the tower?"

"I think yes." Moegi nodded and Hanabi agreed. She also observed the wound closely through the byakugan. It really didn't look good.

"We should make sure there will be no fever. If he wakes up he should also drink, dehydration won't do him any good also." Hanabi sighed. I'll go get some of my supplies.

"I hope you all are hungry, because we are having ration bars for dinner. No fire, no cooked meals." Torushi said digging through his backpack.

"Ration bars? Those taste awful. They don't taste at all." Konohamaru moaned.

"We can't make fire, smoke might reveal our position." Hanmaru explained.

"Indeed it would be illogical to endanger ourselves when we are so near our goal. Our current state is also of great concern, since we will not be able to fight efficiently." Shibo stated his opinion in his usual monotone.

"We should move out when it get really dark. Hanabi will have a great advantage as a scout with her byakugan, along with Shibo's bugs. My stealth skills are also best applied when it is darker." Moegi suggested.

"Yeah, besides, by that time that mist girl might wake up. I won't carry her all the way to the tower like I carried her here." Torushi declared. "Her legs are intact, so let her walk herself."

"She is wearing the chakra suppression seal in that case. No matter what you are our opponents in these exams, so I am not taking any chances." Moegi hand was close to one of her sheathed daggers and Otake just nodded. He saw her fight without using those and he doubted she had them just for the looks. Of all the Konoha genin their girl this girl was the one that actually scared him. Sure, they all proved to be skilled, skilled enough to defeat him and his team, or fight off a grass genin team, but this girl seemed to be on a different level.

"Thank you for your help. You didn't have to show us mercy, but you did." Otake said finally addressing all of the leaf genin.

"Err ….. no problem ….. I guess." Hanmaru shrugged.

"It was a honorable thing to do." Hanabi nodded.

"Besides you helped us fight off that armored tiger thing. Sure it was your teammate who is to blame for all that, but I would feel like a complete asshole if I or my teammates just left you after that."

"Thank you again. From the name of my village and myself." Otake smiled.

"Thank us when we get out of this forest." Moegi said looking around.

"It sure gives me the creeps." Torushi rubbed his forehead before unwrapping a ration bar.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Anything new?" Sasuke entered the small room that was located beneath the tower in the center of the forest of death. Inside several chunin were observing the exams through the cameras, paying special attention to the area around the tower.

"No. Other than the Rock team that came yesterday, nothing new." One of the chunin said as he lowered his feet from the table when he heard Sasuke enter. The young silent Uchiha made him feel uncomfortable especially since he knew that this young man had skills that could match a kage level shinobi.

"That is normal. Two, sometimes three teams is the maximum that usually pass through the second stage of the exam." Another chunin mentioned.

"Wouldn't want to be out there myself actually. A hostile territory, with hostile ninjas around. I am so happy I no longer have to participate in these exams." A kunoichi sighed. "besides, it started raining."

Indeed outside it was raining. The rain was actually turning into a real storm.

"Poor little genin. I do not envy them." The first chunin smiled and stretched a bit. It was good to know that you could stay here, where it was warm, instead of having to run around in that weather. Poor little genin, even the nature itself was against them.

"Hey, this looks interesting." The kunoichi called out pointing at the monitor in front of her.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned over her shoulder and the kunoichi shivered. She was no sensory ninja, but from this distance she could feel the amount of perfectly controlled chakra. Sasuke's unsuppressed chakra signature was overwhelming.

"A large group, unusual." Sasuke recognized some of the genin. How couldn't he, one of them was a young annoying copy of the Naruto he was stuck teaching the chakra nature manipulation. What other genin would wear a long blue scarf.

"Two teams from Konoha and one from the hidden mist. I say the mist genin are prisoners, no weapon pouches, chakra suppression seals and one of them seems to be seriously injured." One of the chunin pointed out the details.

"Send a word to the medics to be ready. I don't want any deaths should we be able to avoid it. Those cases are annoying." Sasuke moved back and one of the chunin immediately left the small room disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"They are entering the tower." The kunoichi reported.

"Different gates?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha teams use different gates, but the mist team is following one of the Konoha teams."

"I'll handle it." Sasuke said and also disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the monitor the kunoichi saw Sasuke appear in front of the genin, just as they were about to enter the tower.

"He just doesn't want to have to do all the paperwork that will be essential if a genin from a foreign village dies." One of the chunin smirked.

…

"I will be so happy to get out of this forsaken rain. I am soaked." Konohamaru indeed looked as if he went swimming with his clothes on. His teammates and the mist genin didn't look much different. "I envy Moegi. Her clothes do not let water through, she only got her hair wet."

"Don't whine, Konohamaru, what kind of ninja are you if you are afraid of a little water?" Hanabi huffed.

"I can endure being wet, but nobody says I've got to like it."

"Wet clothes hinder movements and can not be relied on to keep the body heat." Shibo mentioned and his teammates rolled their eyes. Trust an Aburame to approach the matter from a logical point of view.

"Just lets get inside, please." The mist Kunoichi looked miserable. She woke up several hours ago only to find herself and her teammates at the mercy of the leaf genin and now she was unable to use any of her water based ninjutsu due to the chakra suppressing seal on her back and due to the fact that one of her teammates needed urgent medical help and they would have a hard time getting to the tower without the leaf genin.

"Anything to get out of this rain." Hanabi pulled the wet hair back and went to the doors. Moegi's team already entered the doors next to them after waving goodbye.

"What?" Hanabi jumped back when somebody appeared between them and the doors.

"Explain, why two teams are trying to enter through the same doors?" Sasuke looked at them, his face not betraying any emotion.

"We have the scrolls, proctor-sama. The mist genin are our prisoners, but in order to avoid any deaths in the exam we offered to lead them to the tower since one of the members of their team suffered a potentially mortal injury." Shibo spoke in his usual monotone, clearly stating the facts and their reasons.

"You admit failing the exam?" Sasuke turned to Otake, who was holding his injured teammate.

"Yes, proctor-sama, we have no choice." Otake nodded.

"Then I officially fail you." Sasuke nodded. "You three into the tower." He pointed at Konohamaru and his teammates.

"And what about us?" Saruki asked.

"You will follow me. What is the name of the jounin instructor responsible for you?" Sasuke asked not looking back at the mist genin.

"Tahana-sensei." Saruki said as she followed Sasuke. He led them along the tower wall, until coming up to an unremarkable entrance that clearly was not one of the doors to be used by the genin who wanted to continue the exam.

Once inside three medics all wearing white and green outfits ran up to them, saluting Sasuke.

"Take that injured genin and do your best to insure his survival. You might need Hinata for this. Go."

"At once." The leader of the medical team saluted once more as one of his men picked up the injured mist genin and soon all three disappeared, while Sasuke motioned the remaining genin to keep walking. He led them up a staircase and into a long hallway. There were numerous doors there, each decorated with a symbol of a hidden village. They approached the door with the symbol of the hidden mist.

"Yes?" The door opened when Sasuke knocked. A woman with long blue hair appeared in the doorframe. The forehead protector with the hidden mist symbol was tied around her neck.

"Jounin instructor Tahana? Hidden mist?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" The woman spoke a bit rudely.

"Yours?" Sasuke pointed with his thumb at the two genin who stayed a small distance away.

"Otake, Saruki?"

"Hey, sensei." Saruki gave her a weak wave while Otake lowered his eyes.

"Yes, they seem to know you. They officially failed the exam, you may stay in the tower until the end of the second exam."

"Wait, where is Kasui, where is my third genin?" Tahana grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as he turned away. That was apparently a wrong move, as the next second she met with two sharingan eyes. Tahana instantly pulled her hand away, but Sasuke had to give her credit, she didn't look away. She didn't feel any killer intent, but just the presence of the ninja in front of her made it hard to force the air into the lungs.

"Where is my third genin?" she repeated, looking straight into the blood red eyes with three tomoes. She knew how dangerous those eyes were. She knew who was the ninja before her, but couldn't afford to loose face in front of her genin, even if she knew that she was outclassed her the same way she outclassed her own genin. Uchiha Sasuke was one of those ninjas that was in a league of it's own.

"Ground floor, medical wing. Your genin will explain." Sasuke turned around again and walked away.

"You alright sensei?" Otake asked when Sasuke disappeared. Tahana was all but shivering.

"Yeah, I am fine." Tahana closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Note for the future, never go into a stare down with a sharingan user. Now tell me, what happened to Kasui?"

"The idiot summoned the level two tiger summon and tried to order it around." Saruki mumbled and looked away.

"WHAT?" the genin flinched when their sensei yelled in outrage. "How is it that you are still alive? The tiger knight would've ripped you to shreds. I told him not to do it. It is a suicide for a genin!"

"Our attempt to ambush a leaf genin team failed, sensei and in a face to face confrontation they were getting an upper hand. They were working very well as a team. Saruki was knocked out and Kasui used the summon and was the first to be struck by it. After that, figuring that survival was our top priority now, I teamed up with the Konoha genin to try and fight the summon, since running was not an option. I used my ability to refill their chakra. We managed to injure the summon heavily enough to force it to return to his realm. After that I surrendered our scroll and the leaf genin helped us get to the tower. There is also an issue of another leaf team, but right now it is of no importance." Otake finished his story.

"Fine, we'll talk later and you will tell me every little detail. For no get into my room and stay there until I come back. I am going to go check on Kasui. Rest up for now, you look like you need it." Tahana ordered her genin and sped down the hallway.

"Medical wing, medical wing." She ranted following the signs on the walls. Finally she made it to the large twin doors decorated with a large red cross.

"A wounded genin, hidden mist, was he brought here?" Tahana asked a man in the typical leaf uniform that was standing by the doors.

"The one with a hunk of wood rammed through him, yeah, brought him in fifteen or twenty minutes ago."

"Out of the way." Tahana shoved the leaf ninja away as she made her way into the hospital wing.

"Could've just asked me to step aside. Women." The ninja leaned against the wall.

Once there Tahana grabbed the nearest medic and began interrogating him about the location of her student.

"What is going on here?" A soft, yet strong female voice rang and Tahana looked back only to see a beautiful young woman with the leaf forehead protector and a chart in her hand.

"My student, mist genin, Kasui, he was brought here….. "

"Oh, you are the jounin instructor of that genin." The woman nodded. "He is in surgery right now. I helped remove that piece of wood that was rammed through his shoulder, and right now he is going through the tissue restoration process. The wound is too large to be healed by usual methods. The process will take a couple of hours, but Hinata is one of the best medical ninjas there is and she is in charge of the process."

"And you are?"

"Momochi Haku, I am in charge of the medical wing during the chunin exams." Haku introduced herself.

"Huh? Momochi?" Tahana remembered that name.

"Ah, no wonder you noticed, you are from the hidden mist, that name should be familiar to you. Yes, I am the daughter of Momochi Zabusa, also known as the demon of hidden mist, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Haku smiled sweetly, but Tahana just stared. No way the daughter of Momochi Zabusa was a medical ninja …. Hell, no way Momochi Zabusa had a daughter, that guy was a maniac.

"You want more information on you genin I trust." Haku smiled again and Tahana just nodded.

"Yes, how bad is it?" Tahana nodded while staring at Haku in disbelief.

"Lets see now." Haku looked at the chart. "Serious blood loss, ripped muscles, shattered bones around the wound, but no damage to any inner organs, luckily. He also received medical care before his arrival, which limited the blood loss and made sure there was no infection. A painful wound, but no longer life threatening. He should make full recovery, but it will be some times before he will be able to use his arm properly again. He won't be able to even lift it any time soon."

"Just great. At least he is alive. But he can consider himself unlucky, because after that stunt he pulled …. " Tahana didn't look too happy about what she heard, but it could be worse. Kasui after all was a member of a very respected clan.

"So, how do your arms feel now?" Tahana looked back and saw a trio of genin walk out of one of the rooms. In the middle was a genin with a long blue scarf that was looking over his tightly bandaged up arms.

"Not bad, they don't hurt as much now. The medics did a pretty good job."

"Agreed. But let us try to avoid situations where you will be forced to harm yourself in order for us to win." Shibo said.

"Yeah. No way am I using lightning chakra like that again. Next time Otake can just deal with those tigers himself. It was his teammate that summoned that stupid armored cat with a bad attitude. Otake is a decent guy I guess, but his teammate is a total jerk." Konohamaru moved his fingers a bit, happy that there was no more pain from the electrical burns.

The genin kept talking as they walked out of the hospital wing, while Tahana was watching them with wide eyes. Those three were the ones who defeated her genin team.

"I will make sure that you will be informed once your genin will be allowed to have visitors." Haku mentioned, though she couldn't hide a small smirk, nor did she want to hide it.

…..

A day later the second stage of the chunin exams was officially over. No more teams made it to the tower with two scrolls, so it all came down to three teams. A team from the hidden rock and two leaf teams, a total of nine genin that would fight each other in a month. Tsunade congratulated them on making to the finals and explained the reasons for the exam, but most importantly everyone knew who they would be facing. Konohamaru was a bit nervous that he was facing one of the rock ninjas in the second match, though of course he didn't show it, trying to hide it by a mask of confidence, but it was obvious to those who knew him. Hanabi herself was feeling uneasy as she glanced at her opponent. As luck would have it, she had the first match and she was going to fight against Moegi. Now they had a time to prepare knowing their opponents. It was going to be a long month.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Even with the chunin exams currently held at Konoha, the war was still going on and the confrontations at the border were frequent. The combined forces of the leaf the Sand and the Rock ninjas were pushing the ash ninjas back, but slowly due to the terrain. It was one of those wars that was impossible to end quickly, even if you had an advantage of numbers. The ash ninjas also were using a tactic of setting up transportation portal behind the frontier to send in sabotage teams. Those were rarely successful, but caused their share of damage and slowed down the progress. With the chunin exams currently active that progress slowed down even more.

"Pathetic." A lone figure looked over a gruesome scene. The area was littered with the bodies of several ash ninjas, all dead and left to rot without a proper burial.

"Incompetent fools." The figure ripped the ash forehead protector from one of the bodies and looked over the symbol before crushing the metal with his bare hand, without any visible effort. "The Akatsuki were a ….. disappointment, they were unable to provide me with the energy and power of all the tailed beasts and allowed that potential weapon slip away. Now these idiots are unable to start a major war among the ninja villages. Instead they actually made them unite. Perhaps it was stupid to think that the ninja villages would start a war against each other due to the iron shortage." The figure talked to himself while standing there, surrounded by bodies.

"The leaders of the villages managed to find common ground an unite against a common enemy, despite the confrontations in the past.. The root of their hatred to each other was not as deep as I suspected. The world is changing rapidly. Hmm, leaders … there can not be any order without leaders. Leaderless armies … that will be quite chaotic." The figure smiled. "And I think I have a way to accomplish it."

Uchiha Madara disappeared from the scene in a swirl of ashes, after formulating a plan. He was confident of his power and his victory. But he didn't, couldn't admit, that his era, had already ended. The world was indeed changing and it no longer had any room for those like him. He was and old relic, a mistake of the past, just like his counterpart.

…..

"Time to train?" Hanabi looked up when Neji approached her in the morning after breakfast. Hiashi asked him to oversee Hanabi's training during the month and prepare her for the upcoming fight.

FLASHBACK

"_You wanted to see me, Hiashi-sama?" Neji entered Hiashi's personal chambers and bowed._

"_Yes, I did Neji. Sit down." _

_Neji complied and sat down in front of the head of the Huuga clan. _

"_I trust you heard hanabi made it to the finals of the chunin exams."_

"_You must be proud, Hiashi-sama."_

"_I am. I received a full report about her performance during the chunin exams. I must say I was impressed by her performance and the way her team worked. She has great potential. But her opponent in the finals worries me."_

"_Moegi. She is Anre's student." Neji nodded._

"_Indeed. I know Anre, he one of the worst opponents I can imagine to face in battle and if Moegi is his student, she will be a strong opponent. Do you think Hanabi will win? I ask for your honest personal opinion."_

_Neji lowered his eyes in deep thought. "Even though it will be a battle between two genin, it will be an interesting battle. Both opponents have potential and skill. Anre would not take an apprentice who had no chance to master his profession. When it comes to skill, I think Hanabi has chances to win, good chances. But skills alone do not decide the outcome of a battle between ninjas. That is a lesson that can only be learned through battle, Hiashi-sama. I learned it during my battle at that arena, Naruto showed it to me. He demonstrated how determination, a way of thinking could triumph over the odds. You remember yourself, don't you. I should've won, I had the sills for that, but he defeated me, he mastered rasengan less than in a month to do it. It wasn't just his talent, his skills, his jutsu that defeated me, it was his desire to win."_

"_I understand what you mean Neji. That lesson indeed can only be learned in battle and Hanabi is yet to learn it I am afraid. Still, Neji, I ask you to help prepare Hanabi for her battle. I ask that as a father, not as the head of the Huuga clan."_

"_I will do my best, Hiashi-sama." Neji nodded and got up._

FLASH BACK END

"Yes, time to begin your training for the finals." Neji said and led Hanabi into the Huuga training grounds.

"So, what shall we practice first?" Hanabi asked eagerly, doing some basic stretches.

"You will stand and listen." Neji stated and Hanabi stopped moving instantly. She knew better than to oppose her cousin even if he was from the branch family.

"You are facing a very specific opponent, you first of all must understand who you are facing."

"I know Moegi. I had a chance to go against her before during training." Hanabi mentioned.

"And how did it go?"

"Not so well." Hanabi admitted looking away.

"That does not surprise me. You know that Moegi is an assassin in training. The worst you can do is underestimate her." Neji saw Hanabi nod.

"I know a bit about Anre and his fighting style since I saw him fight numerous times and even faced him in combat once. I myself know how deadly his fighting style can be. If Moegi is anything like him, she will use every mistake, every chance you give her to attack and she will strike where it hurts the most. Now, listen carefully to what I will tell you."

Hanabi nodded again. Her cousin was more serious than usual if that was possible and that alone was a reason to listen carefully.

"As a Huuga you are skilled in Juuken an feel comfortable in close quarters. The juuken style of the Huuga clan makes it nearly suicidal to face us in hand to hand combat, but there are three types of opponents that can face us in hand to hand combat and win."

"Who?"

"First of all a sharingan user. Their ability to predict the way their opponent moves allows them to dodge our attacks, waiting for an opportunity to strike back. You remember the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and your sister, don't you?"

Hanabi indeed remembered how Sasuke managed to avoid the eight trigrams sixty four palms attack. The match ended in a double knockout.

"Another opponent is a taijutsu expert capable of outmatching us in the speed department. Best example is my former teammate, Rock Lee. He can fight me on even grounds when without his weights. I have no illusion, I will not be able to defeat him should he resort to his trump card of opening the inner gates and entering the hidden lotus form. No defense can counter that speed he can achieve."

"And third?" Hanabi asked.

"Third is a type of an opponent you will be facing. A combination style taijutsu. The dragon claw style is a mixture of hand to hand combat and weapon mastery, in this case dual daggers. This style is based around only one concept, strike to cause maximum damage. The style relies on speed and flexibility. Unlike Lee, who trains his whole body, Anre and I am sure Moegi concentrate on developing only certain groups of musceles. They can not move around as quickly, but the speed of their strikes is what makes them so dangerous. Lightning fast stikes are combined in combination, each strike used to deliver devastating damage."

Hanabi remembered hoe Moegi defeated one of the grass genin.

FLASHBACK

_She saw how Moegi quickly moved around her temporarily blind opponent delivering a strike after a strike. Finally she kicked her opponent into the air, making him leave the smoke screen. She immediately followed, and unleashed a combination of strike upon the grass genin._

"_Dragon combo!" Moegi delivered a final strike to the side of the genin's head, sending him crashing right back into the smoke, next to his wounded female teammate._

FLASHBACK END

"Yes, I witnessed one of those combinations. Brutally efficient attack." Hanabi had to admit that much.

"Very good. I also know that the style used by Anre utilizes grabs and throws when unarmed. As for the daggers, they make every strike Moegi will deliver potentially as lethal as any juuken strike. The weapons will also give her superior reach. Flexibility means that your opponent will be able to avoid you strikes without blocking. All of that basically means that you will have no advantage in close quarters."

"But there has to be something on my side." Hanabi frowned.

"There is. Just like Moegi is an uncomfortable opponent for you, you are the worst type opponent for her. Moegi as an assassin prefers to ambush her opponent, take him by surprise, stike before he will even know she is there. The whole idea of fighting at the arena puts her in an uncomfortable position. Your byakugan will make her chameleon jutsu useless as well. In other words she will be unable to use her favorite tactic and will be forced to face you in a frontal confrontation which is not entirely to her advantage. But she is also aware of that and of the dangers of facing a juuken user. She will try to avoid close contact and I heard she has a good arsenal of fire based attacks. Just like Anre, Moegi is a mix of two attack methods, close range taijutsu with weapons and long range ninjutsu. Without a proper way to defend yourself from her ninjutsu you will not be able to get even close to her and without getting close you will not stand a chance."

"You mean …. " Hanbi's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I mean, Kaiten."

"Kaiten." Hanabi gasped. One of the most pried techniques in the Huuga clan.

"Yes, you already are familiar with the concept of chakra rotation thanks to the rasengan, so it will be easier for you to learn it." Neji said. "You byakugan basically makes her stealth skills useless, Kaiten will do the same to long range ninjutsu, leaving her with only one available attack method, close quarters combat where you will be able to match her."

"Sounds good." Hanabi smiled.

"I see you came up with a plan already." Naruto walked into the training ground.

"A crude one, but yes." Neji admitted.

"Neat, then we will have an interesting fight to observe." Naruto waved his hands and Hanabi heard a faint click from his mechanical limb. "Think you will win, Hanabi?"

"Of course I will, I can not afford to loose, I am Huuga daughter of the head of the clan." Hanabi crossed her hands on her chest. Naruto blinked looking at her for several moments before looking away.

"Ahh, I see. Well, good luck then." Naruto walked past Neji stopping next to him for the briefest of moment, just enough to whisper a short sentence to Neji. "She thinks she is fated to win."

Neji closed his eyes as Naruto walked away. Naruto reminded him of a valuable lesson, a lesson he would never forget, but he really hoped Hanabi wouldn't learn it the same way he did.

…

"Man this thing is heavy." Konohamaru slumped down. For the last several hours his grandfather was making him practice fighting with a solid metal staff, part of his own monkey style.

"No wonder, it is made of metal after all." Sarutobi laughed. He took upon himself to prepare Konohamaru for the finals of the chunin exam and considered it time to start training his grandson in the use of his own style. Asuma never learned it due to being the part of the guardian twelve, but Hiruzen really wanted to pass at least part of his knowledge along.

"Why does it have to be made of metal, who in their sane mind would use a staff this heavy?"

"I would."

"What? That proves it, you have grown senile." Konohamaru swore still trying to catch his breath.

"Now, Konohamaru, try looking at the picture from another angle."

"Which one?" Konohamaru stood up rubbing his sore shoulders.

"Well, for starters a solid metal weapon will work well with your elemental affinity. Metal does conduct electricity after all. You just need time to master it and build up your endurance. You are quite impressive, you practiced for several hours non stop."

"You mean I can charge it with electrical chakra?"

"With practice, of course. You are a ninjutsu type ninja. But whoever said you can't be deadly in close quarters. It is just that we will need to incorporate your ninjutsu abilities in a close range fighting style and a solid metal weapon will work perfectly."

"But why a staff, we could use something lighter, like a sword or something." Konohamaru glared at the staff.

"Well, for starters, that is the weapon I am most familiar with, so I can teach you how to use it properly." Hiruzen released a puff of smoke from his pipe. He sometimes wondered if his grandson would also start smoking someday, Asuma used up a pack of cigarettes every day after all. "Another thing is the my monkey summoning contract."

"You summoning contract?" Konohamaru looked up with interest.

"Yes, unlike most summons monkey do not come in enormous sizes, instead they are able to take a form of a weapon for their partner to use, a much more powerful weapon than any simple staff."

"Really, that is so cool. When an I learn it?"

"After you master the staff." Hiruzen pointed at the weapon on the ground and Konohamaru scowled. This was going to be a long month. His grandfather could be a slavedriver when he wanted to.

"Oh, don't be sad, you want to impress Naruto at the finals don't you. I bet he wonders how much you have grown, you are rivals if I remember it correctly."

Konohamaru heard his grandfather laugh and joined in. "You bet, when time will come he won't know what hit him!"

…..

"Take a break." Anre said as Moegi pulled a demon shuriken out of a training log. It was stuck quite tightly, so she had to use a bit of an effort to finally pull it out. She then packed it up and placed it on her back. Another weapon in her arsenal, but she was far from mastering it. Unlike the regular shuriken this one was much heavier and harder to wield and throw. The spinning blades could easily cut through bones and tissue and unlike a regular shuriken that was lethal only when striking certain points or if it was coated in poison, the demon shuriken could easily cut a human in half. Of course shat lethality came at a heavy price. The weight didn't allow you to carry too many of those and you could thrown only two at the same time as it too your whole hand to correctly wield it. Still its potential was impressive and provided her with another way to keep her distance when facing a close range opponent like Hanabi.

"I am not really very tired." Moegi pulled down the mask.

"I insist." Anre sat down and also pulled won his mask along with the hood. Moegi shrugged and sat down.

"Why did you agree?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you agree to become my apprentice to become an assassin. You hate taking lives, you hate causing pain, yet you are learning to be a specialist in death."

"You don't like taking lives also, sensei."

"We are not talking about me, Moegi." Anre softly reminded her. "Besides, I grew up already used to the idea of taking lives, it was not something that was foreign to me. But back to the subjet. Why?"

The girl looked won and sighed. "I always wanted to be someone unique, to make a difference. Not just become a good shinobi, but become someone whose name would have a meaning. As your apprentice, I have a chance to achieve that, to show that I can use my skills for things beyond completing a mission and just serving a village. Does that seem selfish?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We are all selfish sometimes." Anre shrugged.

"I guess."

"When you say you want your name to have a meaning, what kind of a meaning do you have in mind?"

"Ninjas are often feared because of their power. Our hands are stained with blood."

"Yet you are learning to become an assassin."

"Yes, that is a challenge. I want my name to mean more than my profession. I want to associated with something more than my skills as a shinobi. When I say I want my name to mean something, I am talking about something beyond the world of a ninja."

"That will be hard to achieve, but I know someone who had a similar dream even if only in a way. I mean Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He wanted to be a ninja, become Hokage, but not for the power of fame. He wanted to become a great ninja, so that people would accept him and look at him in a new light. He wanted people to look beyond the outer shell and see a person inside. I think it was hard, people rarely look beyond what lies above, it requires and effort to look deeper and people do not want to make that effort, you have to make them."

"How do I do that?"

"I think Naruto can answer that better than I, but I was around as we progressed through our ninja careers. I think what matters is our choices. Naruto always followed his own code, his conscience. He was always Naruto first, ninja second. For someone who dreamed to be a hokage, he never really embraced the cold existence of a perfect shinobi. He preferred to be a person. Our choices determine who we are Moegi. I made my choice, you will make yours someday also, perhaps sooner than you think."

"I'll think about it, sensei."

"Of course you will, but only after we finish our training session, now get up, you are not leaving this place until this training log becomes a pile of firewood."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Tsunade hated many things, paperwork was one of them, a bane of hokage's existence. But in time she learned to cope with it. What she couldn't cope with, was her obligation to wear formal hokage robes during official ceremonies and events such as the chunin exams. Why on earth did her sensei wear those most of the time was beyond her understanding. The robes were stuffy and uncomfortable, not to mention they hid most of her …. assets and the hat was plain stupid and had a habit of constantly sliding over her eyes. To make matters worse, she couldn't even show how annoyed she was with the clothes, since the two people sitting next to her were wearing similar robes, only with a different secondary theme color. If hers was decorated with red, then the Tsuchikage's was brown and the Mizukage's blue. It was actually a bit surprising that Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage decided to show up, but to a certain degree it was understandable. With the sound, leaf, rock and sand villages forming an alliance it couldn't hurt to see what the ninjas of the said villages were capable of.

"Think you genin will fare well against our? I can assure you, incompetent ninjas do not last long in my village." Onake the third Tsuchikage asked while sitting comfortably on the large stone throne. His colleagues were sitting on similar thrones making a total of three in the hokage's lodge.

"Hard to say. When it comes to a battle between two shinobi, it is not just their skill and competence that matter. It is not unknown for a ninja to win a battle against impossible odds due to his determination."

"I must agree with Tsunade on this. As shinobi we have to expect surprises and by the way, I highly doubt that Konoha approves incompetence in the ranks of their shinobi." Mei said from her spot and the old tsuchikage frowned and leaned back in his chair crossing the arms on his chest. Women, they were ganging up on him. He also couldn't help but glance at the body guards of the three kages.

Behind the Mizukage stood a rather young looking shinobi with glasses that gave him a somewhat dorky look, but from what Onake knew, he was not to be underestimated, nor were his skills with that sword of his, hiramekarei, or the twin sword. It was Chojuro, one of the new swordsmen of the mist and that title alone meant something.

Behind the hokage stood a tall mean looking man also armed with a sword, an enormous sword that was strapped to his back. Momochi Zabusa another member of the famous group of swordsmen that currently was a jounin of the hidden leaf, whatever were the odds of that. A man was more of an assassin, that a bodyguard, but his reputation and appearance alone would make anyone think twice before making an attempt on hokage's wife.

As for Tsuchikage himself, he was accompanied by a broad shouldered man with a vicious battle hammer he was resting on his shoulder. He was one of the top jounin in the hidden Rock and the Tsuchikage was confident in his abilities. Besides, the bodyguards were just for protocol, who in their sane mind would try and attack three kages?

"It will begin soon." The mizukage looked down at the arena where two kunoichi were prepared to fight one another. "I recognize one as a Huuga, but the other one ….. "

"She an apprentice of Rakizi Anre, I am sure you've heard of him." The corner of Tsunade's mouth curved up a bit, while her colleague sighed. Of course she heard of the one to take away the life of Hoshikage Kisame and inherit his position as one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. With two members of the group belonging to Konoha the name was a mockery now.

"Rakizi Anre, was he the one to nearly crush your throat back there at the outpost?" Tsuchikage asked and now it was Tsuande's turn to feel down. She couldn't help but rub her neck remembering that it was painful to swallow after his grip left her neck. More painful was knowing that she actually deserved that and that the only reason she chose Zabusa to stand behind her today, was because she was no longer sure that she could actually trust Anre as before.

"He and his team went through a lot back then, his reaction can be explained and understood." Tsunade said.

"Of course, of course." Tsuchikage smirked. Payback was sweet and he loved it. Perhaps his good mood was the reason why he or anyone else for that matter saw how one of ANBU guarding he perimeter suddenly disappeared only to reappear a second later.

…..

"You two ready to begin?"

Hanabi and Moegi nodded to the proctor, a jounin of the hidden leaf with a gourd on his back. Gaara, some considered him more of a force of nature than a shinobi, far deadlier than any sandstorm, far less merciful.

"Before I give you a signal, I will explain the rules." Gaara spoke in a low monotone, that put both girls on edge. His voice suited more a situation where he would promise to murder someone, painfully. "The rules are simple, you fight until one of you is unable to go on, or until I give you a signal to stop. Do not disobey me, you do not want me to act …. hostile towards you. As for everything else, you can try and do anything to defeat your opponent. Questions?"

Both genin shook their heads not turning away from each other.

"Very well. Begin!" Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand reappearing a small distance away. It seemed that he didn't even move a muscle. As for the genin, one of them also moved immediately after the signal. Moegi jumped back, creating distance between herself and Hanabi.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi activated her bloodline and looked carefully over her opponent. She noted the two packed up demon shuriken on her back and two hidden pockets with shuriken on her battle outfit. Moegi in the mean time pulled down her goggles completely hiding her face from anyone without the byakugan. Hanabi remembered that Moegi needed those whenever she used the smoke screen and that her smoke bombs were using a different mix that could hurt her eyes.

"So, assassin, huh. Well ….. " Hanabi didn't finish whatever she wanted to say as Moegi's hands flashed forward throwing several shuriken at her. No, not all of them were aimed at her, several were aimed to the left or to the side, and had to prevent her from dodging to the side. Jumping over them was out of the question, since Moegi would not hesitate to hit a much more vulnerable airborne target. Hanabi went down and rolled on the ground letting the shuriken pass over her. As expected Moegi released another handful of projectiles at her, this time kunai, but Hanabi already pulled out a kunai of her own deflecting the first two, then rolling to the side avoiding three more and finally throwing her own kunai at the last one. The two weapons met halfway between the two genin and were knocked off course, one falling down, while another sailed high into the air. Suddenly Moegi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Above me." Hanabi's byakugan allowed her to see her opponent appear above her, using the substitution jutsu with the kunai that sailed high into the air.

"That move." Neji remembered how he himself nearly got on the receiving end of that move a couple of years ago. Just like Anre, Moegi was dropping down aiming her knee at the young Huuga. Neji heard Hinata sigh in relief when Hanabi skillfully jumped away avoiding the strike that raised a small dustcloud and left a small crater. Hanabi flipped in mid air and slid on the ground watching the dust settle and Moegi stand up. Hanabi knew that this first combination of attacks was merely a test to judge her reactions and her way of thinking, though the last move was a potentially crippling attack. A high speed attack from above with enough force to break through any block, a devastating move against anyone without the byakugan. Hanabi was so glad she was a Huuga right now.

"Now." Hanabi whispered and jumped towards her opponent who was now much closer.

"Juuken!" Hanabi aimed for Moegi's chest, but the young assassin in training leaned back, pressed her hand against the ground and kicked Hanabi with both feet. Hanabi managed to block, but the force of the strike made her slide back, while Moegi used the moment to again gain some distance between herself and Hanabi.

"Ninjutsu." Hanabi saw how Moegi began to flash through handseals.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower no jutsu!" Moegi began shooting a fireball after a fireball at Hanabi, who was forced to jumped around and roll on the ground to avoid them. Fire was no kunai, no way of deflecting it.

"Fire element: great fireball no jutsu!" Hanabi barely avoided the last small fireball and saw through her byakugan how a giant fireball rapidly approached her. The smaller fireballs were a distraction, forcing her to move around and concentrate on dodging them, while Moegi launched a well aimed and much more powerful attack.

"Kaiten!"

The swirling dome of chakra appeared around the spinning Huuga, protecting her from the hot flames. Once the heat disappeared Hanabi reactivated her byakugan and opened her eyes. The amount of chakra needed for the kaiten and the fact that it surrounded you was blinding any Huuga using it.

"Fire element: Flamethrower!" Hanabi saw that Moegi took her chance to get closer to her while she was maintaining kaiten. If the mystical flamethrower and the great fireball jutsu couls be used at long distances, then the flamethrower created a broad cone of fire, but could only be used at relatively short range.

"Kaiten!" Hanabi had no choice to resort to the Huuga clan ultimate defense to avoid getting burned to a crisp. She could feel the heat even through the protective dome of chakra and she was forced to pour chakra into the technique for as long as Moegi maintained hers. Finally the flamethrower jutsu died out and Hanabi stopped spinning. She was breathing hard, kaiten required quite a bit of chakra especially if you had to maintain it for so long. But to bombard the young Huuga constantly with ninjutsu Moegi also had to use chakra and fire techniques were generally very chakra consuming, even with perfect control, so it was no wonder that Moegi resorted to other methods of forcing Hanabi to use her clan's ultimate defense.

"So close." Hanabi backflipped and saw how the large demon shuriken passed under her cutting off several strands of her long hair. She heard how the shuriken hit the arena wall behind her and again saw Moegi disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Again with the substitution!" Hanabi yelled in frustration and turned around just in time to block Moegi's punch. The young assassin replaced herself with the demon shuriken and tried to attack from behind. "Don't you know it won't work on me! Just give up already!" Hanabi ducked under Moegi's kick and attacked. Moegi clearly knew the dangers of juuken and did her best to avoid any physical contact with Hanabi, but the Huuga was fast, too fast and finally managed to hit Moegi's left shoulder and left elbow, rendering the hand useless ad then hit Moegi in the chest, earning a pained moan from the young assassin. Hanabi smirked, it was over now, without her second hand Moegi had no chance to use ninjutsu or effectively oppose her in taijutsu.

"Ahhh!" Hanabi's moment of triumph cost her dearly as Moegi grabbed Hanabi's hand, pulling it away, opening Hanabi up for a counter attack. That followed by a kick to the chest that knocked all air out of Hanabi and then to the face. Everything turned red for a second for Hanabi as she flew through the air back. She landed in the middle of the crater left by one of her kaiten. She shakily got up, rubbing the blood off her face. She couldn't open one of her eyes, it already began to swell. Another kick like that to the other eye and she would have to kiss her byakugan and sight in general goodbye. Hanabi tried to take a deep breath, but noticed that it was hard to get much air into her lungs. The first kick was aimed for her diaphragm and limited her ability to fill her lungs with air. Steady breathing was essential when fighting, air was energy. Neji was right. Should Moegi score a hit the effects would be devastating. Another attack like that and the fight will be over. But Moegi suffered damage too. Her left hand was hanging limply and her other one was clutching her chest where Hanabi had hit her. Neji told Hanabi, that most fire attacks required the user to charge chakra into their lungs. Hanabi managed to disrupt the chakra network enough to greatly limit Moegi's fire based abilities.

"You will not win, Moegi. Not against me, I must win, the honor of my clan is at stake, I can not lose, not to you, not to anybody."

Moegi didn't answer, only moved her head slightly and charged. Hanabi smiled, it was perfect, she would have an advantage in the direct confrontation now. Moegi managed to avoid the first juuken palm strike and struck herself. With a confident smile Hanabi just tilted her head, letting the fist pass harmlessly, when suddenly Moegi opened it up, revealing that she was holding something.

"A smoke bomb!" Hanabi gasped just before the thing detonated, fiiling a quarter of the arena in dark smoke. Hanabi grabbed her only opened eye that began to sting horribly. She began to cough, this smoke was horrible, basically a gas based attack instead of a simple way of concealment. Hanabi tried to concentrate and heard the sound of a metal weapon leaving it's sheath. Moegi pulled out one of her daggers. Hanabi knew that she had only one chance. Since Moegi was hurt she could not move as gracefully and quietly as before. Her immobile hand ruined her balance that meant that she had to make at least some noise and she did. The arena's rocky surface didn't conceal the sound of footsteps as well as grass.

She couldn't loose, not today. Huugas don't loose, they are the strongest in Konoha.

"Now! Kaiten!" Hanabi heard a step very close to her and unleashed her technique. She tried to make it as broad as possible and practically felt how someone was thrown back by the barrier. The rapidly spinning dome of chakra got rid of most of the smoke and Hanabi again could see. Her eyes still stung and everything was a bit blurry, but she still saw chakra through her byakugan. Moegi was leaning against the wall of the arena after she was thrown into it by the kaiten. It was time to finish it.

"Rasengan!" Hanabi formed the powerful ball of chakra and slammed it into the chest of her opponent. It cost her the last bit of her chakra and she observed already through her normal vision how the rasengan did it's job.

"What the ….. " Hanabi saw how Moegi suddenly changed color.

"Hanabi!" Hinata jumped up when she recognized the technique, but Hanabi didn't need a warning, she already began jumping back, just in time as Moegi or actually her fire clone exploded into a sphere of fire and Hanabi was blasted back. She landed on her back painfully only to see Moegi dropping down on her with her second demon shuriken spinning in her hand. The next second the shuriken flew through the air and pinned Hanabi's arm to the ground, trapping it between the blades of the demon shuriken. Moegi landed next to the prone Huuga and pinned the second arm to the ground with her knee, applying pressure to the wrist that nearly made Hanabi scream in pain, but instead she stared at her opponent who lifted her only working hand with the dagger held tightly.

"Hanabi fell for it." Neji shook his head. "She was too confident in her abilities and in the power of juuken to properly analyse the fight. When Hanabi hit Moegi's shoulder and elbow she indeed rendered her hand almost useless and the strike to the chest prevented Moegi from using most of her fire based techniques. But Hanabi didn't strike all of the chakra points, which meant that there was still chakra flowing through Moegi's hand and she could still use her wrist to form handseals. The fire clones do not need a source of fire to be formed, instead they draw the heat from the surrounding area which means that it is impossible to create more than one or two of them without making the temperature around drop significantly. All of that meant that despite Hanabi's attempt to disable and prevent her opponent from using ninjutsu, she just limited the said ability. After that Moegi used her trump card, the smokescreen, to force Hanabi deactivate the byakugan. Moegi used the opportunity to create the fireclone that she sent against Hanabi, while the real Moegi stayed inside the blindspot of the byakugan, so once Hanabi activated it, she saw only the clone. Moegi knew the weaknesses of the byakugan too well."

"No!" Hanabi closed her eyes when the dagger began to move towards her head. She heard the blade hit something, but there was no pain, nothing. Hanabi slowly opened her eyes and saw that Moegi rammed the blade into the ground next to her head.

"You are an assassin, why?"

"I am an assassin. I deal with death. But I am also the shinobi of the leaf. My goal is to protect the village I serve by killing those I will be ordered to, but I see no use in killing you, since you are a part of the village I have to protect. I am an assassin, but I am no tool, no weapon, no monster. I am a human being and I do not want to hurt you."

"Just because you don't want to?" Hanabi asked in disbelief.

"I fought against you to show my worth, but a shinobi who just does what he is told without any thought, without any feeling is worthless. As a perfect shinobi I should've killed you, but I'd rather be imperfect, but with clean conscience, because I have conscience."

Hanabi stared at Moegi, even though she couldn't see her face due to the goggles and the mask. How was this possible. She fought with everything she had, mastered the kaiten and still lost. And she only was alive because her opponent wanted her to be alive. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Hanabi closed her eyes, her disappointment was soon replaced with confusion, she couldn't understand. People fear and hate what they can't understand. She, who wanted to be a perfect Huuga was beaten by someone who was willing to forsake her way of the ninja. It wasn't right!

Hanabi gathered whatever chakra she had left and delivered a powerful strike to Moegi's already hurt chest.

"Gah." Moegi gasped as if in surprise and collapsed to the ground next to Hanabi, who slowly managed to get up. She wasn't actually that hurt, just spent. She looked at her opponent in disbelief yet again. She could've won, yet let herself open.

"Enough." Moegi was separated from Hanabi by a wall of sand. Gaara approached the prone masked girl and pulled down her mask and took off her goggles. She was pale and her breathing was uneven.

"Winner, Huuga Hanabi." Gaara declared and called for medics.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Hanabi managed to stand up, even though her body wasn't listening very well. Her face and especially the eye hurt like hell. But that didn't really concern her that much. She was a ninja, she was used to pain and injuries. No, something was seriously off. Gaara declared her the winner, Moegi was taken away by the medics, she won, but something wasn't right. Then it hit her.

Silence. It was quiet. Nobody cheered, there was no applause, only the wind. This wasn't supposed to be like this. Hanabi searched through the audience and found her father and family. They were too far away to see clearly without the byakugan, but they were also just sitting there.

"Hanabi-san, you are also injured, perhaps it would be best if you accompanied me to the infirmary." One of the medics approached Hanabi and the girl nodded. For some reason, right now she wanted nothing more than leave this arena. This silence, it was not how she imagined her fight would end. There was supposed to be applause, cheering, she was supposed to feel proud of herself. Then why did she feel so low right now? She did what she had to do, as a ninja, take every opportunity to win, to defeat your opponent. If Moegi didn't finish the fight when she had the chance, then that was her mistake, her weakness, right?

Hanabi followed the medic out of the arena throwing one last glance at the audience and her relatives. Nothing changed, except for the fact that Hinata shifted in her seat, or perhaps it was just her imagination.

…..

"You want me to come with you?" Sakura asked when Anre got up from his seat. Moegi was his student so naturally he wanted to check on her. Anre didn't say a word after the match ended and Sakura couldn't say what he was thinking.

"No. Shizune is in charge there, so there is no need for you to miss the rest of the matches. Tell me what I missed when I get back."

"Oh, alright." Sakura watched as Anre walked away. She understood that he wanted to speak to Moegi alone. A master-apprentice conversation required no witnesses. Sakura shifted her gaze too the side where Naruto sat next to Hinata her father, Neji and the rest of the Huugas who came to watch the finals. Naruto looked down and shook his head after Hinata asked him something.

…..

"Anre-san?" Shizune heard someone enter one of the rooms in the infirmary. Of course she saw a shinobi dressed in black standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" Anre approached the med Moegi was resting on.

"Shizune-san thinks I'll be alright." Moegi said weakly and coughed. It turned out she was awake. Her mask and goggles were taken off revealing her rather pale face.

"Yes, she will. The juuken strikes cause immense internal damage and Moegi has taken the full blunt of it to the chest. Luckily Hanabi missed her heart, but her lungs have taken a beating, so coughing and labored breathing are to be expected for the next few days. With proper therapy Moegi will be up and running in a week, maybe two. I also gave her a dose of painkillers since the damaged chakra network can be quite painful." Shizune explained. Anre tilted his head to the side and Shizune nodded. "Yes you can speak, she is hurt, but not that hurt." Shizune walked out of the room while Anre sat down on the edge of Moegi's bed.

"I am sorry sensei." Moegi whispered.

"For what?"

"I lost. I didn't …. finish the fight."

"Yes, that much is true. Do you think you failed as a ninja?"

"As an assassin? Yes, I mean … "

"I know what you mean Moegi." Anre sighed. "If you think you are a failure, then I am also one."

"Sensei ….. "

"Please, don't interrupt, besides, talking too much isn't good for you right now." Anre nodded when Moegi relaxed and rested her head on the pillow.

"There are very few people I told about my past, very few. I won't tell you everything, just something that I think you will find important. I myself failed my first mission as an assassin. Not due to the lack of skill or some unfortunate turn of events."

"Then how?"

"I refused, Moegi. I threw away my obligations, the way of the assassin for only one reason. I didn't want to kill the people I was told to kill. They were innocent, they didn't deserve to die. What good would've their deaths brought, who would've felt happier, safer. Of course I didn't think about it like this back then. I just felt that I couldn't do it."

"You followed you emotions." Moegi stated.

"Yes. One of the most important rules in the ninja code, the most important rule for an assassin is to suppress your emotions, forget them, cast them aside, yet I broke it and I do not regret breaking it. I never did. We are humans Moegi, not tools. As an assassin I taught you the skills necessary to be one, but I never limited your freedom of choice. Only you can decide what to do with those skills. You have your own dream, your own ambition to be seen as a person first and only then as a shinobi. I think you did well on the path to your goal today."

"Sensei, why …. Why do you think this choice is the right one?"

"I don't know if it is the right one Moegi, I just know that it is the choice. The choice I made once, the choice you made today. To choose is to be free. I wanted to be free, to escape that cold lifeless hell of the existence reserved for a perfect shinobi. Being a perfect shinobi is the worse fate I can imagine. You walk, you see, you fight, but in every other sense you are dead. You have no personality, no emotions, no dreams. You actions hold no feeling, no passion, you do not regret, you do not laugh, you do not love. You just exist as long as you have a purpose. It is worse than death. Today you made a choice between that and he life of an imperfect, but humane shinobi. Is it a right choice? I do not know, but I wanted you to fully understand the choice you made."

"I will need to think about it sensei. It is hard to just take in."

"That I can understand. But remember, you have nothing to be ashamed of. There are defeats more honorable than any victory. And one last thing …."

Moegi raised her head again listening to her sensei.

"Nice fight, but you need work on your ninjutsu speed and you speed in general could use some improvement. We will work on that once you will be cleared for training."

"Alright." Moegi smiled and then laughed quietly when Anre left the room. She couldn't help it, despite loosing the match and getting badly hurt, she felt very happy right now, so she laughed, even though it was a bit painful. She lost her match, but won her freedom.

….

The younger generations often had to go through the same troubles as the older ones. Perhaps they could inherit the wisdom of their elders, but also could inherit their mistakes and faults. It was particularly true for the Huuga clan. Being very conservative they rarely accepted innovations and that was one of the reasons, why Naruto marrying Hinata was a hard thing to decide. Naruto was a capable ninja, but clanless, without any political weight. His abilities that helped make the Huuga clan even stronger were one of the main reasons why most approved of the marriage.

"Come in." Hanabi called out when she heard a short knock. The door to the room she was treated in opened revealing her cousin Neji. Hanabi was a bit disappointed. She expected her father to come, but he didn't. Hanabi frowned and looked down.

"Why?" Hanabi asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why? I won, but why doesn't it feel like I won?"

"Because you didn't."

"What? The proctor declared me a winner … "

"Yeah, Gaara did. He is after all limited by the rules of the tournament. But you forget one crucial thing Hanabi. A battle between two shinobi can never be limited to simple brawl in the arena, especially a battle between two shinobi like you and Moegi. In battle is how you can truly get to know another. In a battle where you give your best the tournament, the arena, your pride, audience, all of that doesn't matter. For a true shinobi there is only he and his opponent."

"I don't understand."

"You were equal when it came to your skills. Thus the only thing that could truly determine the winner was determination, the reason another had to fight. Her reason to fight and defeat you was more powerful than yours as it came from the deepest corners of her soul."

"But … she lost?" Hanabi didn't sound confident.

"She proved her ability to defeat you, but her reason to fight demanded a sacrifice she was ready to make. She had a mission, to prove her dream, and she willingly let herself be struck down to achieve it."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Neji?"

"A fight in the tournament you might have won, Hanabi. But a battle between two shinobi, you have lost miserably. I know such a defeat, I suffered such a defeat in the same arena."

"But … ."

"When I first fought in this arena I faced Naruto. A loser an outcast. I a genious of the Huuga clan had no chance to loose and fought without any passion truly believing that there was no chance for me to loose. Naruto …. He fought with everything he had. In a month he mastered a jutsu it took the fourth hokage years to create. He poured everything he had into defeating, but not in order to beat me in this arena. He wanted to prove me wrong. He wanted to show me that my views of the world were wrong. He wanted to defeat me as a shinobi in a true battle between two shinobi and not just a simple tournament fight. For him it didn't matter if anyone observed our fight, he fought me as a true shinobi. Moegi today fought you as a true shinobi, ready to do whatever it takes to achieve her mission, her goal. And she achieved her goal. You did not. You never fought her as a true shinobi, you fought for the audience, for your father, but in battle those things must never matter."

"I …. "

"Think about it, Hanabi. I learned my lesson and for that lesson I will forever be grateful to Naruto. He always understood better what it meant to wear this symbol." Neji tapped his forehead protector. "I will tell Hiashi-sama that you are not seriously injured, he might come here some time later."

Hanabi nodded and looked down. She had much to think about, especially about what it meant to be a ninja. She took off her forehead protector and wiped to dirt off the metal. Such a simple symbol, but for now it's meaning eluded her. Not so long ago she considered it a symbol of her maturity, of her being a leaf shinobi, simple as that. Now she wasn't so sure. Many could wear this symbol, but only exceptional few could truly be equal to the meaning it had. A symbol of a person who had a strong noble dream, determination and strength of spirit. A symbol of someone who could shoulder any burden no matter how heavy and carry in order to help others, to protect those he loved. A person who had a dream, a dream with a noble meaning.

…

An interesting fight it was. Zabusa smirked under the bandages that cover his mouth. The new generation of ninjas soon would really give older guys like him a run for their money. Still he was far from retiring. Zabusa didn't listen to the three Kages discussing the fight. The political talk was beneath his interest. As usual such conversation was made of a bunch of words and phrases that masked a couple that had any true meaning. Say much, but nothing at the same time. Compliment your partner, but don't say anything useful. Answer a question without actually answering it. That was also a skill that took time to master and not everyone had what it takes to feel comfortable during such conversations. Zabusa sighed and carefully scanned the arena yet again. The hokage booth was a perfect observation point, but a bit exposed. Too exposed for Zabusa's liking. Zabusa saw several familiar face and suddenly noticed Anre appear moving to his seat. Strange he was taking a long route. Zabusa shifted his eyes and indeed saw a pink haired woman with an empty seat on the other side of arena. Why was he taking such a long route. For a moment Anre stopped and rubbed his shoulder, the one that was once wounded. Zabusa now watched carefully. Anre then stretched a bit and threw a short barely visible glance at the hokage booth. Zabusa's eyebrow raised a bit as he was sure he saw a glimpse of a purple light from Anre's eyes. The next second Anre kept walking as if nothing happened. Zabusa shifted a bit, but visually remained relaxed. Well as relaxed as a hokage's bodyguard could be.

"Well, I say we concentrate on the next battle. After all one of my ninjas will be fighting." The Tsuchikage smirked and leaned in his chair. Man he hated these massive stone thrones. He was an old man, he was supposed to sit on more comfortable things.

"Indeed, but I am more interesting in the leaf ninja. Sarutobi Konohamaru. If I am not mistakes he should be related to the third hokage." The mizukage smiled playfully and for a moment took off her mizukage hat using it as a fan. It was indeed a bit hot even of all three kages had a cool shadow to enjoy.

"He is the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, you are correct." Tsuande nodded. That was no secret.

"Too bad I never had a chance to meet the man in his prime. He was a legend among legends." The woman in blue and white robes smiled.

"When he was in his prime you weren't even born yet." Tsuande reminded her colleague.

"Right, right. I forgot about the genjutsu you use, Tsunade-sama, it threw me off I guess."

"Bwahahahaha." The old Tsuchikage began to laugh when he saw a pissed of look on Tsunade's face. She had enough trouble with Naruto calling her old, but there she could at least clubber him to vent off her frustration, but here she could only scowl. What rotten luck to sit net to a young attractive woman who was actually looking her age. Damn it all.

"Lets just watch." Tsuande huffed and crossed her hand on her chest. The corners of Tsuande's mouth curved a bit when she saw Mei cast a jealous glance at her and quick glance at her own chest. Maybe Tsuande was around fifty, but in some areas the young Mizukage just couldn't compete. Oh well, you can't win them all.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Konohamaru took a deep breath before stepping out into the arena. Most likely if his fight was the first he would have just jumped down from the balcony where the finalists had to wait for their turn. Before the battle between Moegi and Hanabi he was nervous, but eager, he looking forward to his fight. After the fight between the young Huuga and the assassin in training he was no longer eager. He saw how his childhood friend fought and only now fully realised how much she had changed. She was once a happy girl with two rediculus pig tails and with a bossy attitude. Even when they became genin nothing really changed. She was still his childhood friend just with the leaf forehead protector. But today he saw a different person. Perhaps this is what it mean to be worthy of the leaf symbol. Would he be worthy of it?

"Well, hope you are watching grandpa." Konohamaru walked out into the arena. His opponent was already waiting for him. A genin from the hidden rock village who looked at Konohamaru with a blank stare.

"I trust I shouldn't repeat the rules?" Gaara approached the two genin.

"No need. I remember." The rock genin nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." Konohamaru shrugged. He then pulled the long end of his scarf back and slid into the fightning stance waitning for Gaara to give the signal. His opponent took a step back, but in no other way showed any preparation for the fight, but his eyes who scanned Konohamaru told everything.

"Very well. Begin!" Gaara jumped back giving the two opponents the room they needed. That was unnecessary though, neither genin attacked. Instead they just stared at each other, waiting for another to make the first move. The battle of two shinobi started with the battle of wills. The first to move would be at a disatvantage and they both knew it. After the battle between Hanabi and Moegi the audience were expecting a no less interesting match and now the whole arena went silent. Tention was so thick you could almost cut it. Some didn't even dare to breath, afraid to miss the first attack, the first move. Finally Konohamaru slid his foot to the side, preparing for a jump, but his opponent noticed.

"Whoah." The rock genin fast incredibly fast. It took him less than a second to cover the distance between them and slash with a kunai he pulled out along the way. Konohamaru reacted on pure instinct leaning back. The razor sharp blade of the kunai went inches above his face. A second too late and that blade would've cut straight through his throat. The rock genin didn't play games. He was here to fight and win. And if it meant killing his opponent, well so be it. Konohamaru saw how his opponent instantly put the weapon in a reverse grip and tried to stab Konohamaru in the face. The young Sarutobi allowed himself to fall down and then rolled to the side. A second later he jumped to his feet and threw several shuriken at the rock genin. The aim was far from perfect, but they did their purpose, they distracted the target for a mere moment as he used the kunai he still held to deflect the small metal stars.

"Ughhh"

The rock genin managed to put his hands in a cross shape when he saw Konohamaru aimed a kick to his chest. To his surprise the leaf genin turned out to be amazingly strong, since the force of the strike made the rock genin slide back a small distance.

"That is not over!" Konohamaru kept on attacking forcing his opponent to go defensive, slowly pushing the rock genin back.

"Now." The rock genin finally saw an opening he was waiting for and caught Konohamaru"s fist. He then raised his other hand with full intention of breaking Konohamaru's stretched hand, but this time it was Konohamaru who caught his oppoenents hand, grabbing the wrist.

"You react quickly." The genin were inches away from each other trying to overpower each other.

"So I've been told." Konohamaru smirked and suddenly headbutted his opponent. The rock genin stumbled several steps back, blood streaming from his nose.

"Bastard. I guess I should not have been playing ganes with you. Fine, you brought it upon yourself."

The rock genin flashed through handseals as he jumped back. The ground suddenly began to shake and Konohamaru saw how hunks of earth were pulled out from the ground and raised into the air. Some incredible force compressed them in small rocks the size of a fist that simply remained floating in mid air breaking every law of gravity.

"So? What is this all about?" Konohamaru looked at his opponent who moved his hand down.

"Whaaa ...!" Konohamaru jumped away, but was still thrown away by the blastwave when one of the rocks shot down like a meteorite and hit the ground where Konohamaru was a moment ago. The impact left a small crater.

"I am Huo Nakuzashi of the Nakuzashi clan of the hidden rock village and you will have the honor of being defeated by my clans meteor bombardment jutsu. You have no chance, you are limited by this arena, unable to find any cover or move out of the range of my jutsu. Surrender now, as I will not offer you this chance again."

"Like hell I am going to give up!" Konohamaru yelled. His grandfather, his friends, his rival were watching him right now. Give up, dissapoint them, what a joke. Naruto never gave up even when the odds were against him.

"Your choice." The rock genin shrugged and sent another meteor at Konohamaru. They kept coming as Konohamaru kept avoiding them, barely escaping the dangerous projectiles. He was desperately trying to form some sort of plan, because he would never be able to keep this up for long. He needed to do something unpredictable.

FLASHBACK

"I see you've been training hard, Konohamaru."

"Hey, there boss. Yeah, grandpa is forcing me to work my butt off, but I bet it will pay off. You'd better start worrying, I am gonna beat you soon." Konohamaru grinned when he saw Naruto enter the training grounds. Konohamaru's grandfather left for a short while to do something that required his presence, and instructed his grandson to keep training with the metal staff.

"Maybe, we will see. Just remember it is not always about learning powerful jutus or mastering a new weapon. A weapon can be taken away, but you mind, will always be with you."

"Yeah, yeah. That is what Ebisu sensei always says. Konohamaru, you must think out there. A true ninja always plans ahead." Konohamaru made his best Ebisu imitation which was rather good and made both of them share a laugh.

"Well, I won't argue with Ebisu, but it is not what I meant really."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, thinking like that is boring, I prefer to approach it from another angle."

"Another angle?""

"What are you? Deaf? You heard me perfectly well. Anyhow, I prefer to think of something my opponent would never expect me to do. It is like a prank, just on different scale. It is not always about having a trump card in your sleeve, it sometimes about how you play your weaker cards."

"Oh, I get it. A prank, huh."

FLASHBACK END

Something unexpected. Alright, that he could do. Konohamaru looked up and flashed though several handseals.

BOOM!

The meteor finally found its target when Konohamaru just stopped for a brief second.

"Finally." Huo relaxed a bit and took a step forward. Suddenly he saw something odd, the shadow under his feet was growing.

"Impossible."

"Surprise!" Konohamaru landed right in front of the rock genin who was too shocked to react.

WHAM!

Konohamaru scored a direct his to his opponents jaw who flew back from the impact.

"You showed by your best jutsu, now I'll show you one of mine. Konohamaru bit his finger.

"Summoning jutsu!"

"Konohamaru, good to see you again!" a large gorilla appeared next to Konohamaru dressed in a chainmail and with a blue bandana around its head.

"Monko, lets show that guy over there what we can do."

"Very well young Sarutobi, i will follow you into battle."

Konohamaru nodded and charged. He wasn't even doing anything, just runnin forward, but his summon jumped into the air.

"What is he planning?" huo shakily got up shaking his head trying to get rid of a blurry vision caused by a punch. He needed to see clearly to use his jutsu.

"Monko, steel staff!"

Konohamaru raised his hand and his summon in mid air indeed turned into a solid metal weapon that landed into Konohamaru's waiting hand, who swirled it around before slamming one end into the gut of his oppoent, who double in pain. But if that wasn't bad enough, Konohamaru then slammed the other end into the already bruised jaw of the rock genin, who flipped onto his back. His opponent was too close he couldn't use the meteorites since he would get caught in the blast.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, and you'd better remember the name, because I will never give up!" Konohamaru moved towards his opponent who was again trying to get up. "Monko!"

Konohamaru threw his staff, that suddenly transformed back into a summon that landed not far from the rock genin, rolled over and slammed both feet into him, sending the battered genin into the air.

"Lightning element: static strike!" A potent electrical discarge hit the airbone target.

"AGGHHHH!" the member of the Nakuzashi clan cried in pain while lightning danced around him. His jutsu was finally canceled and the meteorites helplessly fell to the ground, followed by Huo himself.

"How? How did you avoid it? I saw you get hit!" Huo gasped out when Konohamaru approached him. Monko was behind him, ready to transform should the need arise.

"We are shinobi, we should never trust what we see and never forget the basics. You underestimated me."

"How?"

"I used a simple substitution jutsu with one of your meteorites. Simple as that. So, now you, say it!"

Konohamaru glared at his opponent who was unable to move.

"I ... I admit ... defeat!"

Gaara approched the two genin and nodded.

"The winner, Sarutobi Konohamaru."

...

"I dare say your genin lost." Mizukage looked at the old Tsuchikage, who frowned and just crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well, everything is possible when to shinobi fight." Tsuande said, barely managing to stop herself from rubbing the fact of the rock genin's defeat into the old Tsuchikage's face.

Suddenly Zabusa jumped to the side and grabbed his giant sword. A hand appeared from the shadow behind the hokage, aiming a strike to the unprotected head. It was so fast, Zabusa understood instantly that he would no be able to stop it in time, but another hand raised from the shadow and stopped the first one.

"What the ... " Chojuro looked in ave at what was going on. Both hands struggled for a moment before they both dissapeared back into the shadow. The next second tow figures flew out exchanging identical strikes before pushing away from each other.

"Anre ..." Zabusa looked between the figures. At first glance they looked almost identical, but then he noticed that there were differences. Anre had metal plating on his fingerless glove and boots and had the grass cutter and the demon shuriken on his back. His opponent was wearing the almost identical outfit just without the glove or any metal plating and was armed with two identical daggers, exact replicas of those strapped to Anre's thighs.

The weird thing was that the three kages seemed not to notice what was happening in front of them, nor was the audience of the arena or any ninjas.

"Zabusa, there is a double layer genjutsu around here. One over the kages, another over the whole arena. There are two more assasins, the fight like me. I can take only one. Hurry!" Anre pulled out the daggers and intercepted his opponent who tried moving towards Tsunade who was in the middle of conversation with the Mizukage.

"Damn!" Zabusa spun around when another figure raised from the shadows behind the mizukage. The giant sword flew above Chojuro's head and was blocked by two daggers, but the force of the strike pushed the assasin back.

"To the roof, there are no shadows there!" Zabusa grabbed Tsuande and jumped onto the railing and then onto the roof. He was followed by Chojuro and the body guard of the Tsuchikage, both with those they had to protect over their shoulders. The three kages were still in a genjutsu, they were still helpless.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Anre took a step to the side and his opponent mirrored it perfectly. They move away from the edge of the kage booth and now were circling each other with the stone throne Tsunade was sitting on not so long ago between them. Anre narrowed his eyes looking at his opponent. He was a shadow assassin, there was no mistaking it. One could wear the similar uniform, or somehow even get his hands on the shadow blending jutsu, but nobody could fake that aura the shadow assassins had. He didn't even release any killer intent, his eyes had no emotion in them, he was little more than a killing machine. But one thing made even this one stand out. Usually shadow assassins had nothing engraved on their shoulder pads, but this one did. A symbol was fairly simple, a plain cross, but Anre knew what it meant.

The shadow assassins were a very secret society, they had no leader, no central command, only the code they had to follow. That code stated that once a member reached a point, when he was no longer able to be an effective killing machine, another shadow assassin would come and end his life. A shadow assassin was never to lower his weapon and concede to death, only a death by a blade of another assassin was acceptable. In other words every shadow assassin that ever lived died by the hand of his fellow assassin. The assassins that carried out this duty bore the mark of a cross on their shoulder pads.

In other words, Anre was not facing a regular shadow assassin, he was facing someone who was an expert at killing other shadow assassins.

CLING!

Anre saw but a blur when his opponent jumped to the side disappearing in the shadow. The next moment he appeared from beneath, from the shadow right in front of Anre, aiming one of his daggers at Anre's chin. The strike was blocked and Anre leaped over the stone throne, releasing a handful of shuriken, that only sank into the floor his opponent sank back into the shadow.

Anre frowned. He couldn't use any of his most powerful ninjutsu, since the whole area was trapped in a genjutsu. To the people outside of the kage booth everything seemed normal, the kages were still present, their bodyguards still behind them. Any wide scale jutsu could cause serious destruction, which could cause serious casualties among the people who were unaware that something was wrong. The second genjutsu made the kages unable to defend themselves. In other words the double layer genjutsu not only made the targets vulnerable, but also provided a perfect opportunity for infiltration. The only obstacle that remained was the bodyguards and that was not really an obstacle for a shadow assassin.

The thing, was that when someone moved through the shadows, for a short period he left a small trace, that could only be felt by someone familiar with the said method of infiltration. When Anre was returning from his visit to Moegi, he felt the said trace, very faint, it disappeared in a moment, but he felt it. The last time he felt something similar was during his training as an assassin. He looked at the kage booth and for a brief moment flashed his purple eyes. Zabusa in the kage booth didn't move. If it was the real Momochi Zabusa he would've shifted his stance, made the slightest, barely visible movement indicating that he saw the warning. That could meant two things, either that Zabusa was a fake, or Anre himself just like everyone around was trapped in a genjutsu. They were under attack, and to defend from such an attack a very careful approach was needed.

Anre flipped back, dodging another strike and answering with his own, aiming for the jugular vein. The attack was blocked and the two figures dressed in black pushed away from each other, sliding to the opposite ends of the kage booth. Anre just hoped his plan would work.

….

"What the hell is going on?" Chojuro grabbed his sword while lowering Mizukage on the ground next to Hokage and the Tsuchikage in the middle of the wide roof.

"I would like to know that too." Tsuchikage's bodyguard growled while looking around carefully. His name was Shan and he was not about to let anyone come near his kage, but at the same time he knew that he was caught completely by surprise by the first attack.

"They are here." Zabusa looked at the edge of the roof where to figures wearing identical black outfits appeared.

"We should get the kages in a safe place." Shan said.

"No, these guys use the same jutsu as Rakizi Anre. The best chance we have to keep them away is if we remain here. They use shadow to move around unseen and strike from them."

"Shouldn't we send for backup then?" Chojuro asked.

"Didn't you hear what Anre said? The who place is in a double layer genjutsu. Do you hear alarm being raised? No! It means that who ever cast this illusion, is still controlling it, altering it in order to keep everything quiet. We can not hope for any kind of back up or counter attack while everyone who can help us is trapped in a genjutsu.

"But how come that Anre guy managed to come to our aid then?" Shan asked. Glaring at the figures in front of him who slowly pulled out dual dagger, but didn't attack yet.

"He somehow saw through it. If you are trapped in a genjutsu, but know about it, you are able to figure out what is an illusion and what is the reality. He said it was a double layer genjutsu. I think that once he entered the kage booth, he stepped out of one genjutsu and into another. It is an area effect illusion." Zabusa explained. "Here they come."

The black figures separated, coming in from different sides and just before they clashed with the bodyguards they suddenly lost color becoming almost completely invisible.

"What the … ?" Chojuro swung his sword when his target almost completely disappeared, it was nearly impossible to track him with his eyes.

"Careful you little brat!" Zabusa swung his massive sword knocking Chojuro back with it's blunt side. The kages behind the bodyguards were still locked in a pleasant conversation, discussing the next match that started in the arena. Whoever was maintaining the genjutsu made the kages see what was happening in the arena.

"They use the chameleon jutsu. Best no use our eyes to track them." Zabusa said. He was an expert at fighting in the mist, where visibility was limited and thus knew how to fight using his other senses.

"I can't fight without my eyes!" Chojuro yelled.

"Stupid brat, how on earth did you become a jounin?" Zabusa yelled while intercepting one of the assassins and forcing him to jump back in order to not get cleaved in half by his giant sword. "Hey, rock ninja, I hope you can sense them."

"Yes, I have an ability to feel even the slightest vibrations when someone moves. That is why I was chosen as the bodyguard, nobody can sneak up on me."

"Oh yeah?"

"I never heard about that shadow jutsu." Shan admitted. It was bitter truth, but his ability was useless against shadow blending jutsu. But here, on the roof, it worked well against the chameleon jutsu. The fact that he was always in the way of his opponent proved it.

"If I can't fight effectively, I can at least protect the kages." Chojuro jumped back to the kages and unwrapped the bandages around his sword.

"Double blade barrier!" Chojuro's sword suddenly broke in two and both began flying around the three kages. Chojuro sat down in a lotus position. Suddenly several dozen more blades appeared creating a swirl of razor sharp swords that protecting the kages in the middle. Sure, al except for the two original swords were mere illusions, but it was nearly impossible to tell the apart due to the speed with which the blades were moving.

"Nice, he is not completely useless then." Zabusa smirked. "Hey, rock ninja … "

"My name is Shan."

"Who cares?" Zabusa yelled. "We can't see them clearly, what do you say we even the odds."

"Sounds good."

"Thought so." Zabusa spun around bringing his sword down. His nearly invisible opponent dodged and rolled to the side, giving Zabusa a window of opportunity.

"Water element: hidden mist jutsu."

The whole roof was soon covered by a thick mist. Now the battlefield was Zabusa's domain. Zabusa grabbed his sword, he heard his opponent breathing. He was breathing calmly, but Zabusa still heard it, he had his target.

CLING!

Zabusa's heavy sword was blocked, most like by daggers put in cross shape to withstand the power of the blow. Zabusa smirked under his bandages, he pushed his sword down, feeling how his opponent struggled to oppose the force of one of the swordsmen of the mist.

"Now you will understand why they call me the demon of the mist!" Zabusa suddenly dived under his opponents guard and felt how his foot connected with the assassin's chest and how his opponent was thrown back to land roughly some distance away. On the other side of the roof Shan was fighting his opponent on even grounds, the shadow assassin no longer had the advantage. Now only the skill of the fighters would decide who will be victorious.

…..

When Anre walked back from his visit to Moegi he took a longer route back. Zabusa noticed it, but didn't notice another thing. For a brief moment Anre walked behind a column that supported the roof of the arena. Nobody saw how Anre sank in the shadow of the column, instantly replacing himself with a water clone. If Anre himself moved towards the kage booth, the said clone was going to put his plan into action. The main problem, was that whoever was maintaining the genjutsu was not to be alerted. It was the main problem.

The clone made his way back to Anre's seat as if nothing happened. Naturally Sakura noticed, especially since the clone never his from her. She was the next step in the plan. It took an expert in genjutsu, to find and stop another genjutsu master. Several minutes later Sakura got up and made her way to the lady's bathroom. There she replaced her self with a simple shadow clone, god bless the larger chakra reserves granted by the binding contract. Now the pink haired kunoichi was silently climbing to the roof of the arena, careful not to be seen. Anre's clone gave her all the information he managed to get. It wasn't much, but it was enough to start working.

She knew that there was a double layer genjutsu. Both were area effect genjutsu. Both were constantly altered in order to make everything seem realistic. In order to constantly maintain the genjutsu in conformity with what was going on in reality meant that the genjutsu user had to constantly observe the area, but that required the target to be able to hide in plain sight. How could one hide in plain sight in the arena where one third of the audience were shinobi and not to mention being guarded by ANBU. A simple illusionary technique like a henge would not work here A Huuga with the Byakugan, or anyone with the sharingan would see through it. Maintaining such a complex genjutsu also meant a constant output of chakra that could be easily noticed at short range. So, it meant that whoever it was, he was not in the crowd.

Sakura made it to the roof, but remained stuck to the wall just over the edge. She had to think, she had no room for mistake. Since the second genjutsu was around the kage booth, it was obvious who were the targets. Anre went to stop the assassination, or at least delay it. The genjutsu must be pulled down and she didn't know how much time Anre could buy her. Still she had to think.

Such a complex genjutsu, over such a wide area. It can not be activated instantly and when you activate the genjutsu the chakra output is the biggest. How did the genjutsu user mask the chakra output when he set up the genjutsu.

Sakura frowned. She heard something explode in the arena, obviously due to another fight between the finalists. Fights! Chakra can be masked by another chakra. Should the genjutsu be cast during a massive chakra output during a fight between two ninjas it would mask a genjutsu being set up. So, that is why they acted only after a second fight between Konohamaru and the rock genin. The fight between Hanabi and Moegi was used to mask the first genjutsu being set up. The second fight was used to mask the second genjutu set up. Brilliant strategy. It was clear, that whoever it was, he had a clear view of the whole arena and could observe the fights and the hokage booth. Only the ANBU stationed on the roof had such a good observation point. Sakura knew were all the ANBU were stationed, twelve operatives in total placed around the perimeter. They had to both keep anyone from infiltration and anyone from escaping. Should one of the ANBU be taken down it would leave a gap in the whole perimeter.

Sakura began moving along the edge of the roof, trying to get as close to the ANBU operatives as possible. The one who would constantly emit chakra would be her target. Such a chakra output could only be sensed from close range and only if you knew what you were looking for. That left her with only one available strategy. She had to check the ANBU operatives one by one. It was time consuming, but there was no other choice.

The first two ANBU operatives were clean, so she progressed to the third and that was when she finally felt it. It was faint, but it was there. Whoever it was, his skills in genjutsu were great. Sakura peaked over the edge of the roof and saw the ANBU that was actually an imposter. How on earth did he do to mask his chakra like that, to completely resemble that of the ANBU he was impersonating, was still question to be answered, but that could be done at a later date. Sakura pulled out an arrow and aimed at the exposed back of the genjutsu user who was keeping the whole arena and the three kages trapped in his illusion.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The roof above the kage booth was covered in mist and sound of battle came from it, almost nobody heard them due to a powerful illusion still being active over the whole arena. Still, despite the situation being serious Zabusa was enjoying himself. It was long since he had a chance to test himself against a worthy opponent. The member of the seven swordsmen of the mist was swinging his giant sword around like a toy keeping his opponent away. It was strange, neither could even see each other, but still fought skilfully.

"Raaagggghh!" Zabusa raised his sword with both hands, but the strike was dodged and Zabusa had to jump to the side is order to stay alive. He felt the air move when the strike from the shadow assassin missed him by mere inches. These guys were good and demanded respect. Still they were people and as such they could be beaten.

On the other side of the roof Shan, the bodyguard of the tsuchikage was having a hard time. He could keep track of his opponent, but his weapon of choice wasn't that well suited for fighting a fast moving target. The battle hammer could cause devastating damage, especially when wielded by a person as strong physically as Shan. But it was slow and unbalance and unlike Zabusa he couldn't use his weapon as a shield to block fast piercing strikes from the dual daggers, so no wonder Shan was pushed back, already bleeding from a deep wound on his left hand. The enemy figured out how Shan was tracking him soon enough and began jumping around, since while in air Shan had no means of sensing him and he wasn't as experienced as Zabusa when fighting with his sight limited. But he wasn't about to get an assassin get to his kage. That would bring shame upon him and his pride as a jounin. Besides, as any good ninja, he had a trump card in his sleeve.

CLING!

The shadow assassin didn't say a thing, but was still surprised by what happened. He got used to the fighting style of his opponent, moving around his powerful, but slow strike. But a perfectly aimed strike to the heart did not achieve the desired result. It sounded as if the blade hit metal instead of flesh.

"Surprised, assassin? You are good, I'll give you that much. You actually forced me to use this battle form. I bet you are quite shocked, so let me explain it to you, assassin. My jutsu allows my skin to obtain the properties of steel. In other words, you can stab me all you want, it will get you nowhere. Few saw my metal hide jutsu, none lived to tell the tale."

Shan raised his hammer and struck viciously. Now that his skin was as durable as any armour he didn't care about defence, using all of his might to try and hit his opponent. Still his hammer only met air, failing to hit a fast elusive target that didn't say a word ever since the battle began.

"You are a slippery one. Then try this!" Shan twisted the handle of his battle hammer and the hammerhead shot forward now attached to the handle only by a long chain. The whole weapon turned into a large flail. Shan smirked. He felt how his weapon struck the target even if it was just a glancing blow it was still a blow.

"What? Does it hurt, assassin?"

Shan pulled the weapon back spinning it above his head before lashing out with another strike. His weapon had a superior reach before and it was nearly doubled now. Shan struck again and again, pushing his opponent towards the edge of the roof. He sensed the enemy try to move away from the dangerous area and grinned. This was his chance.

"You are mine!" Shan struck and suddenly felt how his weapon was pinned to the ground.

"What gives?" Shan tried pulling his weapon back, but it wouldn't budge, something was holding it down.

CLING!

"I already told you, it is useless. My skin can not be cut by a simple blade, it like steel now." Shan boasted when he felt the blade of the dagger pressed against his skin.

"Steel is metal." The assassin said suddenly and Shan narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the figure that was hid by the mist and by the chameleon jutsu became clearly visible due to the lightning nature chakra dancing around the shadow assassin. The lightning then went to the dagger and then Shan screamed in pain as the electrical chakra went through his body. The next second he was blasted back only to land roughly no far from Chojuro's double blade barrier. Shan's body shivered due to the electrical shock.

"And metal conducts electricity." The assassin spoke with lightning still dancing around him before disappearing. Before it did Shan saw that his weapon was pinned to the ground by one of the daggers through the chain.

"You talk too much, time to silence you, bodyguard." Shan tried to get away, but his opponent jumped onto his chest, pinning the large men to the ground and forcing all the air out of his lungs in the process.

"Umpghh!" before the strike came the assassin was hit by something. It turned out that the other assassin flew through the air after meeting the flat side of Zabusa's blade. Zabusa himself appeared over Shan and looked down.

"Get up you big oaf, I can barely fight one of them and you want to pin tow on me?"

"They are skilled and are able to use elemental chakra, at least the one I was fighting." Shan said as he picked up his weapon after pulling out the dagger.

"I've noticed that. Mine nearly burned me, but unfortunately for him I am a water time and this whole mist greatly weakens the effect of fire chakra."

"But how do we beat them?"

"Just fight!" Zabusa rushed forward and swung his sword. The assassins preferred to dodge instead of blocking such a large and heavy weapon.

...

A fight between two assassins was a sight to see. Both moved so fast that one would get dizzy by just trying to keep track. The constantly disappeared into the shadows only to appeared a second later in a position perfect for a strike and each strike was meant to be fatal. And all of that was happening in the tight space of the kage booth, but with the shadows the space both fighters could use was actually limitless.

Anre jumped back and so did his opponent. Their moves were like a mirrored image of each other and they were even in the speed department. Suddenly Anre saw his opponent quickly pull out a scroll and that could mean only one thing.

"Power word art: power word – DEATH!" the assassin declared, the whole move took just over a second for him to perform. The scroll went blank, but Anre didn't drop, instead he faded, proving to be just an afterimage.

"Hn." The assassin took a step back. Anre appeared right in front of him with eyes glowing purple. His binding contract and ability to slow down time saved him now, giving him a precious moment to sink into the nearby shadow an appear in front of his opponent, the afterimage acting as a distraction to give Anre a chance to surprise his foe.

The scroll fell to the ground cut in two along with several of the assassin's fingers. Anre then spun around slicing through the neck of his opponent and then delivered a powerful kick that launched the man into the hokage's throne in the middle of the room. The impact was so hard that the body of the assassin broke through it and then hit the wall behind it. After that the assassin slowly slid to the ground.

"Damn. Slowing time so much ... it cost me dearly ..." Anre grabbed the railing to keep steady, the toll of using so much chakra at once finally getting to him. Still it was his only chance to avoid the power word art jutsu at such close range. The shadow assassins didn't fight in a flashy way, but they sure meant business.

"Huh?" Anre looked back at his defeated opponent. To his shock the man was getting up. Something was seriously wrong.

...

Sakura aimed carefully, while holding her breath. Finally she released the bowstring and the arrow was launched forward. It flew perfectly towards the undefended head of the imposter posing as ANBU.

"My, my, looks like someone actually found us." Sakura gasped. The genjutsu user snatched her arrow out of the air just as it was about to hit it. And what did he mean by 'us'.

"This is unfortunate." The imposter now spoke in a different, much lower tone.

"Then I guess this stupid game went long enough." The imposter still had his back turned to Sakura and now spoke with the first voice. Maybe he had some sort of mental illness, like a split personality. Whatever it was this man was very dangerous and very skilled to be able to snatch the arrow out of the air without looking and make it seem easy.

"Fine. Release." Sakura saw how the imposter changed colour and his skin began sort of falling off, revealing it to bee pieces of a tree bark. A moment later Sakura saw a very strange man in a black cloak. She recognized him. It was one of the members of Akatsuki that avoided capture, Zetsu. Who else could it be with one half of the body being snow white and another as black as darkness itself.

"Why don't you deal with her while I keep the illusion up."

"Agreed." Sakura looked with wide eyes as Zetsu sort of split in half. When she thought he had split personality she never expected anything like this. The man literally split in two and the black half turned to Sakura and looked at her with a blank stare.

"Well, aren't you going to try and beat us?"

"I don't have to kill you to beat you. I am a genjutsu expert myself and I know that to maintail such a complex illusion one must remain perfectly concentrated on the task. That is why you split up, one will maintain the illusion and another will keep me away. So it comes down to this, will I be able to get past you, freak." Sakura pulled out several kunai.

"Oh, she is a smart one, isn't she?"

"I don't care. She will understand the power of black Zetsu soon enough."

"Oh, really?" Sakura frowned.

"Do you really think Kunai will help you?"

"It is not the tool, it is how you use it and it so happens that I use my kunai a little bit differently." Sakura tossed the kunai into the air.

"Hn?" black Zetsu looked around as the kunai fell all around him. He looked at Sakura and then stomped. The next second vines appeared from the ground and tried to trap Sakura, but she just disappeared in a puff of smoke, trading places with one of her kunai.

"Substitution and without seals. I see." Black Zetsu spun around and dodged a strike from Sakura's chakra scalper. She struck disappeared again and appeared right next to white Zetsu this time. Should she hit him, she would break the illusion.

"Gaaahhh!" Sakura was suddenly tossed away by something.

"You are an interesting ninja." Black Zetsu spoke, his left hand now resembling a long whip he used to pull her away from his white half. "But I can not allow myself to play games today." Black Zetsu stomped again and vines appeared around white Zetsu, blocking Sakura's access to him. They even tossed her kunai away, at least those she could use to get close to white Zetsu. Whatever this jutsu was, it was impressive, the vines seemed to have a certain degree of intelligence to them, being capable of performing certain tasks.

Sakura traded place with another dagger that still were scattered around the place, then another, popping around the black Zetsu trying to confuse him, until she shot an arrow she had prepared.

"You already tried this." Black Zetsu caught the arrow and suddenly felt it turn to something else.

"Who said I tried the same approach." Sakura grabbed Zetsu's arm using chakra scalpels to cut through major muscles. The hand released her and fell down helplessly.

"You used substitution with an arrow." Black Zetsu said.

"Your arm is useless now."

"Well, that is arguable." Zetsu moved his shoulder and then raised his hand as if nothing happened. "You see, I we are not exactly human, in a way we are closer to plants and ad such we feed on sunlight."

"Photosynthesis?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"In a way, but you do not need to try and understand it leaf ninja. All you need to learn is that as long as I have access to sunlight, I can regenerate any injury. This ability puts your hokage to shame. Now, it is time for you to die." Zetsu's arms turned into whip again and Sakura was forced to retreat. Even using substitution constantly she could barely keep away.

"How long do you think you can keep this up, I already memorized the locations of all your kunai. You can not surprise me."

"Damn." Sakura swore, but he was right. Here on the roof she had nothing else to use substitution jutsu with and ANBU couldn't help her, still being trapped in the illusion maintained by white Zetsu. Her ability to use substitution worked better when there were other objects apart from her kunai she could use.

"Agghh." The whip wrapped around Sakura's leg and the next second she was slammed into the ground face down. Sakura shakily got up on all fours and coughed out blood.

"You are outclassed, leaf ninja." Black Zetsu slowly approached Sakura, with intent to finish her off. Desperately she rolled over throwing a shuriken at his head, but black Zetsu simply moved his head a bit, letting the shuriken fly past him.

"You death has come." Black Zetsu used his whips to strike Sakura, but she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" black Zetsu looked around, but didn't see her. "The shuriken!"

Indeed, Sakura used the substitution with the shuriken when it was right above the white Zetsu. Up there the barrier of vines couldn't protect him, Sakura had a clear shot and she took it. Black Zetsu saw her when she already released her arrow that went right through the head of her target.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Umm … what happened?" Sasuke shook his head. It was a strange feeling.

"Sasuke, look!" Haku pointed at the kage booth. Instead of three kages sitting there they could see Anre fighting someone, while the roof was encased in thick mist with sounds of battle coming from it.

"We were caught in a genjutsu! We are under attack!" Sasuke jumped up. The fight between Shibo and Hanmaru down in the arena was stopped by Gaara who also now was looking at the kage booth.

"Genin and jounin, evacuate the civilians, jounins, we must help the kages!" Hiashi also stood up and began barking out orders. As the head of the Huuga clan his figure demanded authority and the orders were carried out swiftly.

Back on the mist covered roof things also changed. The three kages awoke from the genjtusu finding themselves on the roof protected by Chojuro's blade barrier jutsu.

"Mizukage-sama!' Chojuro jumped up, you are awake. It means the genjutsu is broken!"

"Genjutsu?" Mei rubbed her head.

"Yes. You and the whole area was trapped in a genjutsu. All three kages were a target for assassins. The other bodyguards and a leaf nin I don't know have engaged them."

"Who are the assassins?" Tsuande asked getting up and throwing off the uncomfortable kage robe, her fellow kages doing the same.

"I don't know, but they were dressed in a way similar to the leaf ninja that helped us."

"Shadow assassins? But they are supposed to be extinct." Tsunade growled. "Whatever, release this barrier."

"Hokage-sama, the whole roof is covered by mist Zabusa-san created. The assassins use a jutsu to become partially invisible, and Zabusa-san leveled the field."

"Chameleon jutsu. Figures." Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"Should I still release the jutsu?" Chojuro asked.

"Yes, lets see those assassins fare against the combined force of three kages." Tsuande declared and Chojuro lowered the barrier, his sword becoming one again and jumping into his hand. Almost immediately Mei felt a presence in front of her, but before the mizukage could react Tsunade lashed out with a vicious kick, knocking the strike of the assassin away.

"The kages are awake!" Shan exclaimed.

"About time." Zabusa used his sword to keep standing while nursing a deep cut across his chest he received a second ago. That strike he missed allowed the assassin to get around him and go for the Mizukage.

"You are not getting away!" Tsunade kept striking. One hit and her opponent would become a bloody mass of bones and meat.

"You almost had me, there. I wonder how you look when not hiding behind that jutsu." Mei almost purred appearing behind the assassin. She then winked and spat what looked like a ball of hot magma at the assassin that barely dodged it.

"Raaagggghh!" Zabusa jumped forward and lowered his sword. "Huh?"

It was amazing, the giant sword was stopped when the assassin caught it between his palms. These guys were fast and agile, but also quite strong to be able to stop such a massive weapon like that. But Tsunade could be even stronger. The target was left wide open and she needed only one punch.

"What?" Tsunade saw how Zabusa's blade was pushed away and then felt how the heel of a boot met with her fist. It wasn't meant to stop the punch, no, it was meant to redirect it. Tsunade's fist hit the roof that collapsed from her punch. The next second Hokage. Mizukage and Zabusa fell down to the floor beneath them. Tsuchikage and his bodyguard were left above on the still holding part of the roof.

"Damn it all!" Zabusa cursed when the dust settled. He got up and saw the assassin already standing.

"Sneaky bastard isn't he? Mei shook her head and dusted herself. She then formed a handseal and spat a whole stream of magma at the assassin forcing him into the corner. In the confined space he had no way to escape, or so she thought.

"Mizukage-sama!" Mei Terume turned around and saw Chojuro appear behind her. He coughed out blood. In front of him was the shadow assassin who appeared behind the mizukage from her own shadow that was connected to the wall of the room the ended up in. That was how he escape her jutsu.

"I will not let you get way!" Chojuro held onto the hand that still held the dagger rammed deep into his chest. The shadow assassin twisted the blade earning a scream of pain form the boy, but Chojuro didn't let go. Mei watched the scene with wide eyes and then saw how Zabusa moved around her lowering his blade onto the stretched hand of the shadow assassin. It cut cleanly through.

"Die already!" Tsunade kicked the assassin who flew into the wall hitting it so hard that what remained of the roof collapsed over him.

"Chojuro!" Mei lowered the boy onto the floor.

"I am sorry …. Mizukage-sama."

"I'll look at him." Tsunade kneeled next to the boy. She ripped the severed hand off the dagger hilt and tossed the limb away.

"His lung is punctured, but he avoided the strike to the heart. It is best we not remove the dagger before we get him to the hospital." Tsunade said.

"We are not finished here. Look." Zabusa pointed at the severed limb Tsunade threw away. It turned into a could of ashes that flew towards the rubble the shadow assassin was buried under. In a moment the rubble moved at the shadow assassin climbed out, his hand reforming out of the ashes.

"What unholy jutsu is that?" Mizukage gasped.

"The impure world resurrection. We are in trouble." Tsunade paled.

SMASH!

A body broke through the wall and flew right into the body of the shadow assassin that raised from the dead a moment before.

"I guess you already know." Anre stepped through the hole in the wall he just created. He was I his dragon form the spiked chakra tail moving behind him. The said tail was used a moment ago to throw his opponent through the wall. And no surprise the assassin was already getting up the wound on his chest disappearing, reformed out of the ashes.

"How do we destroy them?" Zabusa asked.

"Somewhere inside of the is a talisman that controls them. We must destroy it. Another option is sealing them."

"Talisman, and where in his body it is supposed to be?" Tsunade asked.

"Potentially anywhere and we can't start guessing. We need something that will not just kill them, we need a way to obliterate them."

"What about Chojuro?" Mizukage looked at the boy who long since passed out.

"Take him away, if the genjutsu is broken, help will arrive shortly, so we just have to keep these guys busy. Hokage, go with her, after all you are the target."

"Fine." Tsunade nodded. She and Mei jumped out through the hole in the roof with Mei Terume holding Chojuro. Zabusa and Anre intercepted the assassins, stopping them from following the kages.

"Is it me, or that guy in black doesn't like you very much, Tsunade?" Mei asked.

"It is complicated, he doesn't trust me." Tsuande sighed.

…

Shan received a powerful kick to the chin and went rolling on the ground.

"Earth element: mud bomb!" Tsuchikage spat what looked like a ball of mud at the assassin that jumped over the fallen bodyguard to attack his target. Assassin dodged by rolling to the side and kept running forward.

"Not when I am here!" Shan got up and spun his weapon, wrapping the chain around the ankle of the assassin. He then pulled his weapon and swung the assassin around, slamming him into what remained of the arena rood.

"Earth element: demon horn!" Onoki pressed his palms on the ground and the next moment a rock horn raised tearing the prone assassin in two.

"And that is how you do it. Pfft and they say I am too old for this." Onoki said and then gasped in shock when the body of the assassin turned to ashes and reformed out of it.

"This is impossible!" Shan whispered. They went through all this trouble and still haven't defeated this assassin.

"Tsuchikage-dono, Mizukage and Hokage are leaving the battlefield. Perhaps it would be best for you to do the same." Shan pointed at the two figures moving away.

"I am not running away like some scared kid, Shan."

"But Tsuchikage-done … "

"He can stay if he so wishes. But now we will handle this." Shan and Onoki looked to the side and saw Gaara appear in a swirl of sand. Next to him Neji appeared with Byakugan blazing.

"Ohh, reinforcements." Shan relaxed a bit.

"Like we needed any." Onoki huffed, but didn't object in any other way.

"We will help Anre and Zabusa!" Sasuke yelled when he, Haku, Hinata and Naruto jumped onto the roof and then into the hole left by Tsunade's punch. Down there Anre and Zabusa kept the assassins from following Mei and Tsunade.

…

"You little pest!" Black Zetsu looked quite pissed when Sakura's arrow pinned his white half to the roof.

"What? Did I ruin your plans?" Sakura smirked. She could hear how the people awoke from the genjutsu and how Hiashi began barking out orders. The illusion was broken. Sakura then flipped back and disappeared in a puff of smoke when black Zetsu attacked her with his whips again.

"Oh, are you mad at me because I killed your white twin?"

"The proper word is annoyed." Black Zetsu said. He leaned down and pulled the arrow out of the head of his white half. In a moment the white Zetsu stirred and stood up, the wound in his head healing.

"I see you are surprised, leaf ninja. We are very unique you see, we are practically one and at the same time we are not. But one thing, is that as long as one of us lives, another can not die. Simple as that."

"But your arrow did hurt quite a bit though." White Zetsu rubbed his head. "You could say it gave me a headache."

"Bad joke." Black Zetsu deadpanned.

"It is just that you have no sense of humor."

"True."

"So how can you say that my joke is bad when you have no means of understanding it."

"She also didn't laugh."

"But se is the enemy."

"That is irrelevant here."

"Ohhh ,big words."

Sakura watched the exchange with wide eyes. This was the most disturbing pair … or individual ….. whatever, that she had ever seen.

"Sakura-san, are you injured?" ANBU appeared behind Sakura.

"Not, just a bit tired. Careful those guys there are strong, the white one is a capable genjutsu user, the black is strong close to mid range fighter. They are also able to join into one body."

"Understood." ANBU nodded. "We will handle it here, Sakura-san, thank you for your help. I suggest you go help at the kage booth, the kages might be injured."

"Very well, good luck, he is a tricky one. Oh, one last thing, both of them must be killed at the same time. While one lives the other can't die."

"You sure?"

"The white one survived my arrow through his head!" Sakura raised her voice.

"I am sorry, thank you for information." The ANBU nodded. Zetsu was already surrounded by nearly a dozen ANBU operatives.

"Well, well. It seems we won't be getting away without a fight." White Zetus shook his head.

"You won't be getting away at all. Wood element: piercing roots!"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"That stance. That is clearly the dual claw style Anre uses." Neji observed the assassin through his byakugan. A man with powerful, well developed chakra network but with refined chakra control. A ninja of the highest calibre, more than capable to take out a kage should he be given a chance.

"I know." Gaara nodded. The sand from his gourd was swirling around him, ready to stop any attack that would come his way. Shan was behind Gaara, acting as a last layer of defence in front of Onoki, who wasn't very eager to stay away from the fight.

"Gaara, we need a plan on how to destroy these assassins. Tsuchikage ripped the one in front of us in half, but he is regenerating."

"Sasuke told me about this jutsu. Before now it was used only by Orochimaru. It is the impure world resurrection. A forbidden jutsu that brings back the dead. From what I remember, they are controlled by the means of a talisman somewhere in their body. If we destroy it, we will defeat this assassin."

"And how do we do that? My byakugan can not see that talisman or whatever it is."

"Excuse me, how about causing damage on a massive scale." Shan suggested hearing the information Gaara revealed.

"You three just give me a clear shot and I will deal with that annoying dagger wielding bastard." Tsuchikage said.

"Very well. Neji, distract him in close quaters, I will pin him down with my sand. That should leave Tsuchikage with enough time to perform his attack."

"You are rather impolite for such a young brat." Onoki looked at Garra who to his surprise didn't even dignify that with a response.

"Juuken!" Neji started with a powerful double palm strike that made the assassin lean back. Neji kept practically bombarding the enemy with strike, but the assassin evaded them all. Still, that left him no room to counter attack Neji, while Gaara's sand crept around them, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Now!" Neji saw that his strike made the opponent loose balance for a mere second and Neji was not about to waste that chance. He rolled forward and then jumped up appearing over his opponent in perfect position for a kick to the head. But instead of attacking, Neji just smirked and landed on the other side of the shadow assassin. He just distracted him and Gaara saw it.

"Desert coffin!" Gaara's sand went for the assassin.

"He dodged!" Shan exclaimed. Indeed the assassin slid under one of the tendril's of sand and then jumped over another. The sand did not allow Neji to intercept the assassin who now went for Gaara.

"Well then, come." Gaara crossed his hands on his chest watching how the assassin moved towards him, dodging a tendril of sand and then rolling under another one until he got close enough to strike. Of course Gaara's sand immediately sprang into action, shielding Gaara from the blow.

"Oh ... " Gaara's eyes widened when the dagger went straight through the shield of sand which was unable to stop such a fast piercing strike. The blade went for gaara's heart, but when the tip reached him, it was stopped by something.

"Armour of sand." Gaara looked up with a very creepy smile. Perhaps the fast strike could punch it's way through the shield of sand, but it had no chance to get through the much denser armour of sand. The next moment the assassin was pushed away by a whole wave of sand.

"Neji!"

"I see."

Assassin saw how the sand flew away clearing the path for Neji. In a moment they clashed and Neji's palm strike missed the target leaving the Huuga wide open. The next moment the assassin kicked Neji in the knee, then in the chest and the spun around elbowing Neji in the back of the head forcing him to drop down.

"Dragon bite execution." The assassin raised both dagger in a reverse grip and rammed them through Neji's head.

"Rasengan!"

Even the Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow. Another Neji appeared behind the assassin with an orb of spinning chakra that sent the assassin into the air. The Neji that the assassin killed lost color and became a pile of sand.

"You lose." Garra said as his sand flew up and wrapped around the assassin holding him in mid air. "Do it Tsuchikage."

"About time." Onoki raised his hand and something began forming between them.

"Dust element." Shan gasped. Indeed it was a sight to see. Some sort of cube appeared between the palms of the Tsuchikage with a white sphere in the centre.

"DUST ELEMENT: DETACHMENT OF THE PRIMITIVE WORLD!" the Tsuchikage sent the jutsu at the trapped assassin. The cube expanded, trapping the target inside and then the sphere exploded with tremendous force while the cube contained the blast. In a moment nothing was left, even the sand Gaara used to hold the assassin disappeared.

"Well, how do you like that?" Onoki smirked."

"Destructive." Neji admitted. The amount of chakra that jutsu used nearly blinded him.

"Pfft. Of course it is. That jutsu pulverizes the enemy, destroys him on a molecular level. You could say I turned him into dust." Onoki explained feeling quite proud of himself.

"But it requires for you to have a clear shot. That is why you didn't use it before, the target was too fast and elusive to be hit by your jutsu." Gaara said and slowly turned to the Tsuchikage.

"Everybody is a critic." Onoki frowned. Younger generation sure was arrogant, but not without a reason, that much he could admit.

...

"Raaagghhh!" Anre in his dragon form clashed with the shadow assassin while Zabusa was keeping the other busy. Anre's claws slashed, but the enemy kept reforming out of ashes. Finally Anre spread his wings and launched himself forward grabbing his foe and throwing him through the wall onto the arena below. The arena building would need a serious reconstruction after this fight was over.

"Zabusa! Where is Anre?" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Haku dropped down through the destroyed roof.

"Keeping the other bastard busy!" Zabusa pushed his foe away with his blade making him fly into the wall.

"Naruto, take Hinata and help Anre. Me and Haku will help Zabusa." Sasuke said and activated Raijin.

"On it." Naruto and Hinata jumped through the hole in the wall to the arena below.

"Impure world resurrection, huh." Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Ughhh, what took you so long?" Zabusa leaned on the wall trying to catch his breath. Sasuke in the mean time engaged the assassin, his raijin moving around deflecting blows from the enemy who kept sinking into shadows every time Sasuke was about to deliver a strike.

"Ice element: thousand water needles." Haku created a rain of ice needles that were launched at the assassin from all sides. But the target simply sank into the shadow again.

"I just hate that jutsu right now." Zabusa scowled.

"But he won't surprise me." Sasuke spun around and blocked the strike that came from behind. His sharingan proved to be quite useful in such a fight. Having sparred with Anre Sasuke knew how to counter this style.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower!" Sasuke began spitting fireballs at the assassin who just kept dodging.

"Surpise!" Zabusa appeared with his blade raised high. A moment later he lowered it, only to miss by mere inches. The blade sank into the floor and Zabusa received a kick to the chest that sent him flying through the hole in the wall to the arena below.

"Damn!" Sasuke swore and paled. The assassin appeared behind Haku with his blade ready to strike.

It seemed that everything slowed down. Sasuke saw in every detail how the blade began moving. His sharingan was a curse now as he would be forced to see in every detail how the blade would pierce Haku's heart. He knew he would never make it to her in time. This wasn't right. Why did it have to be this way, again. Why does everyone who he loves have to die before his eyes. It was a curse.

"NO!" Sasuke's sharingan shifted into it's mangekyo form and began spinning. His eyes felt as if they were on fire, but it didn't hurt.

"Sasuke?" Haku dropped down behind him. Sasuke looked up, still shaken from what happened. For a moment a portal appeared in front of Haku, similar to the one he could create with his mangekyo to suck things into another dimention. But this was different. Haku was sucked into the portal just as the blade was about to strike and appeared from another portal behind Sasuke.

"I ... what happened?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Your sharingan." Haku gasped. The three bladed sharingan stopped spinning, but now it had a fourth blade. Sasuke's sharingan evolved. The second ability of the pure mangekyo sharingan was unlocked.

"Sasuke!" haku saw how the assassin charged and Sasuke's sharingan began spinning again. A portal appeared again, but this time it was the assassin that was sucked in, only to appear out of another far above the arena roof.

"Haku, ice prison, now!" Sasuke sprang into action jumping towards the assassin who seemed confused about what happened. Sasuke deflected the dagger with his raijin and punched the assassin in mid air forcing him to flip. Sasuke then wrapped his hands around the waist of his opponent and his feet around his neck.

"FALCON DROP!" Sasuke declared as they began to fall, but just as they were about to hit the ground an ice mirror appeared and Sasuke released his target who fell straight into the mirror.

"Do it Haku!" Sasuke yelled. He saw how the assassin tried to punch his way out of the mirror, but couldn't. Nobody was yet successful to escape Haku's ice prison.

"Shatter!" Haku finished the jutsu and the mirror exploded in a shower of ice shards effectively destroying the resurrected assassin.

"He is finished." Sasuke nodded. His eyes no longer felt the burning sensation.

"Sasuke, your sharingan ... "

"We can think about it later. It saved you and that is what is important, but now we have to go help out friends." Sasuke grabbed Zabusa's sword and jumped through the hole followed by Haku. Down below Anre, Hinata, Naruto and a group of Naruto's clones were fighting the last remaining assassin, while Zabusa was on his back unconscious after a fall.

"Sakura?" Sasuke saw Sakura land next to him.

"I'll help Zabusa." Sakura kneeled before the prone member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He wasn't hurt very badly, but he would feel sure be sore when he will wake up.

"Wait, what is Naruto and Hinata doing?" Haku saw how Naruto created the rasenshuriken, while Hinata seemed to apply her own chakra to it. Anre in the mean time was keeping the assassin away by breathing out a stream after a stream of fire at him. Even from the distance you could feel the heat of those flames.

"Sasuke, help Anre throw that bastard as high into the air as you can!" Naruto called out while maintaining the rasenshuriken. Sasuke noticed that it changed somehow, the blades seemed less blurry, it looked almost solid.

"But your shuriken is a close range jutsu!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. Anre jump back, I have a trick that will help!" Sasuke called out. Anre turned to him revealing that he was using his dragon sight and then jumped back. For the third time a portal appeared and the assassin was sucked into it. He appeared far above the arena.

"Perfect! Take this. RASENSHURIKEN!"

"What the ... " Sasuke saw how Naruto ... threw the rasenshuriken that flew straight at the assassin who had no means to escape in mid air. The jutsu hit and expanded into a bright sphere of rapidly spinning wind chakra.

"Whoah." Everyone shielded their eyes feeling the power of Naruto's jutsu. When it finally died out only the broken body of some unknown ninja fell down, the impure world resurrection was broken.

"Ahem, since when can you throw your rasenshuriken, dobe?"

"And since when can you teleport stuff around, teme?" Naruto parried.

"Pfft, whatever." Sasuke smirked.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The ANBU didn't fair very well against Zetsu. Now that both halves participated in the fight, thye proved to be a deadly duo. Even the mokuton jutsus used by one of the ANBU proved to be fairly useless since no matter what the ANBU tried, the couldn't defeat both halves at the same time. Just as Zetsu explained, while one of them lived, another couldn't die. At the same time Zetsu perhaps was hard to kill, but there still was a limit to the amount of chakra he had. The mokuton using ANBU noticed, that every time one of the Zetsu fell, their chakra signature weakened considerable, which meant that regeneration was based on their chakra capacity. In a way it was similar to the regeneration jutsu used by Tsunade, nut on a whole different level. There was even no blood coming from Zetsu's wounds, they more resembled some kind of vegetation then people.

"hehe, this is kind of fun." The white Zetsu grinned kicking one of the ANBU off the arena roof after catching him in a well placed genjutsu.

"Shut up, idiot. We failed the mission." The black Zetsu dodged a wooden pillar that rose from the ground under him and kept chasing him as some sort of giant wooden snake. At the same time the black Zetsu was forced to fend off other ANBU who attacked them in close quaters with their swords. One on one battle would've been easy for him, but the sheer number of opponents and their well coordinated attacks forced him to go on defensive. Still his whips made the ANBU operatives stay away from them and for some reason even their blades had trouble cutting through the dangerous weapons.

"Then why are we still here?" The white Zetsu asked while throwing one of the ANBU over his head.

"Even without your genjutsu, those assassins might still be able to finish the job."

"Oh, so we are stalling these guys. Oh well." The white Zetsu grinned and fell down with a sword rammed through his chest. A moment later he kicked the ANBU that sneaked up behind him and broke off the blade of the katara instead of pulling it out of his wound. He then threw the broken blade into the ANUB who barely managed to twist avoiding a fatal wound, instead dropping with the remains of his own sword in his shoulder.

"This is so uncomfortable." The white Zetsu looked down at the wound in his chest that soon sealed up. "Hmm?"

The white Zetsu turned around and looked up.

"Brace yourselves!" the mokuton using ninja yelled and roots appeared from the ground wrapping around his fellow ANBU operatives.

"Still think we should stick around?" white Zetsu looked up watching as a brigh shuriken shaped mass of wind chakra flew through the air hitting the target that fell out of some weird portal far above the arena.

"No, lets merge."

The black and white Zetsu jumped towards each other merging into one being just as Naruto's rasenshuriken hit it's target. The jutsu expanded into a bright sphere of spinning wind chakra and the ANBU shielded their eyes when they felt the blast from the jutsu come their way.

"Time to go back and report." Zetsu jumped up and was thrown away by the blast.

"Don't let them get away!" the roots went back into the ground and the ANBU jumped to the edge of the roof, but Zetsu was already nowhere to be seen. Even the chakra signature dissapeared as if Zetsu was never even there.

"Who, or more like what was that guy? Or guys. Or ... I am confused." One of the ANBU rubbed his head.

"Gather the wounded and search for any clues that might help later. One way or another that creature broke through our security and then managed to escape. Go!" the mokuton user ordered.

...

"Well?" Mei looked at Tsunade who read through the medical files passed to her by Shizune.

"Your bodyguard will live, but it will be impossible to safely transport him for another week or two. His wound was very serious and he lost much blood." Tsuande said not looking up from the medical files. "By the way, if it wasn't for him, that dagger would've pierced your heart." Tsunade glanced at the Mizukage who paled considerably.

"But it was your difference in height that actually saved him. Since the strike was meant for you, it didn't hit his vital areas. Still it caused much damage."

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the medics ran up to his hokage and saluted.

"What?"

"The Tsuchikage and other shinobi are coming in after the battle. The assassins were taken care of."

"Good. Casualties?"

"No dead, but some are seriously injured. Zabusa-san broke both arms after taking a serious fall, not to mention numerous cuts. Three ANBU operatives also suffered serious injuries, including a punctured lung. Others have less serious injuries, but need medical care as well."

"Shizune, organize things here, I need to speak with Mizukage and Tsuchikage. Send the word to Tsuchikage that we will meet at my office at the hokage tower." Tsunade threw Shizune the files and motioned Mei to follow her. It didn't take them long to exit the hospital and reach the hokage tower.

"You know, Tsunade, I long ago noticed that the chunin exams are usually interesting, but recently they are too interesting." Tsuchikage frowned when Mei and Tsuande entered the office. Tsuchikage had already made him comfortable in one of the armchairs in the office, though Tsunade noted that the old kage looked tired.

"Chunin exams potentially make us vulnerable. No wonder the enemy uses them as a chance to attack us, it is only logical." Mei mentioned.

"If I am not mistaken, those were the shadow assassins." Tsuchikage frowned. "To be honest when I first heard of them, Tsunade, I thought they weren't much of a threat, especially since they are supposed to be extinct."

"They were brought to live using the impure world resurrection jutsu, but it was Orochimaru who used it and he was not just killed, he was obliterated not so long ago." Tsunade sat down behind her desk.

"Then Orochimaru is not the only one who can use that cursed jutsu." Tsuchikage concluded.

"Could you two please share with me, who the hell are shadow assassins?" Mei leaned on the wall not really pleased with the whole situation. She was a kage for crying out loud, but was nearly taken out just because she lowered her guard for a moment.

"The shadow assassins were an organisation that existed and functioned prior to the appearance of the shinobi villages. They were highly skilled and merciless."

"I could see that they are skilled and merciless." Mei huffed.

"The last member of that group is a Konoha ninja. Rakizi Anre if I am not mistaken. He is the captain of one of your elite jounin groups, eh, Tsunade?" Onoki smirked looking at Tsunade who just nodded.

"You mean that guy who was dressed in a way similar to the assassins?" Mei specified and Tsunade nodded.

"Then maybe he can provide us with some extra information. There has to be some limit to that impure world resurrection jutsu, because I highly doubt that there were only three shadow assassins."

"Indeed. If it is possible to raise three formerly dead ninjas, it should be possible to raise more, so there must be a reason why only three assassins were involved in the attack if we don't count the genjutsu user."

"Which reminds me, what happened to the one who cast the genjutsu?" Mei asked.

"He escaped after the last of the assassins was defeated, but we managed to identify him. It was Zetsu, a former member of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? A criminal organisation that was composed of the S rank missing nins including Hoshikage Kisame?" Mei remembered.

"Right. To a certain degree that gives us enough information who is behind this attack." Tsunade sighed and looked at the Tsuchikage who after a moment nodded. The information was delicate after all.

"We have information that Uchiha Madara was behind the Akatsuki in attempt to obtain the power of the tailed beasts. We also have information that he is the one who is manipulating the village hidden in the ashes which is the only village that would benefit from the death of the three kages." Tsunade explained.

"Uchiha Madara? But didn't he die after his battle with the first hokage?" Mei asked.

"We all thought that, but I'd say that he is pretty much alive and his power right now is beyond that we can comprehend." Onoki frowned after admitting that.

"Then why does he remain in the shadows?"

"Well, for starters, he is still a ninja, deception is the key element to our profession." Tsuande said, but Mei didn't buy it.

"There is something you are not telling me and I am not leaving until I understand what is going on." Mei demanded.

"Do you really think that you are in any position to make demands here, Mizukage? I might be old enough to be your grandfather, but do not think that your power is beyond ours. After all we were not the ones nearly killed today just because we lowered our guard in the wrong moment. Such mistakes are only fixed by experience and trust me, both me and Tsunade have many years behind our backs."

Mei really wanted to object to the harsh words of the old Tsuchikage, but he was actually right. After all right now she was the youngest kage present.

"But this does concern her and her village. And she herself now know the danger we are facing. Perhaps we should ... ?"

"... Hn. I guess." Onoki shrugged. "Listen, Mizukage, what do you know about the sage of the six paths?"

"I am not into fairy tales."

"Neither am I. Or do you really think that I grew senile?" Onoki leaned back in his armchair. "I am in no mood to joke right now, Mizukage. Even I am willing to admit, that situation is very serious.

...

"You wanted to see me, Hokage?" Anre walked into her office. It was three days after the attack. He had to spend a night in the hospital having used up most of his chakra, but didn't suffer much injuries.

"Yes, Anre. We would like to talk to you." Tsunade said. Mei and Onoki were also in the office, sitting in the armchairs. Anre guessed they would be here since Shan, the bodyguard of the Tsuchikage was stationed at the doors along with two Konoha ANBU.

"How may I help you and your ... guests?"

"Anre, we need information. Those who attacked us were ... once members of the group you belonged to."

"I noticed." Anre nodded.

"Anre, we can't understand if there are any limits to the impure world resurrection jutsu."

"Yes, that was strange that there were three shadow assassins." Anre agreed.

"Right, more would've ..."

"You misunderstand me, Mizukage-sama. What I mean, is that I was surprised that there was more than one assassin."

"Huh, explain yourself?" onoki frowned.

"Shadow assassins always work solo. But since it was the impure world resurrection jutsu that brought them from the dead, it explains the unusual approach."

"One way or another, we have very little information. Or analytics have studied all the information we have on this jutsu. Right now all we know is that the jutsu requires a human sacrifice and that there is a talisman involved to control the resurrected ninjas." Tsunade said. "Which means that the resurrected ninjas are brought back with their minds still intact and the talismans are needed to somehow suppress their personalities."

"In other word, the talisman somehow gives the mind and order." Anre closed his eyes for a moment. "I think I know where we can find some information." Anre looked up.

"Where is that?" Mei leaned forward.

"The shadow assassins burial ground." Anre said and Tsunade saw how Anre's eyes flashed purple for a second. "I will need my team for this. Excuse me, I'll go and prepare." Anre said and walked out of the office.

"I still say he doesn't like you, Tsuande." Mei said and shook her head.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Burial grounds?" Naruto exclaimed as they were jumping through the trees following Anre.

"Yes, burial grounds." Anre confirmed.

"So, you want to say we are looking for a cemetery or something?" Naruto didn't seem exactly thrilled with the idea.

"In a way it is." Anre nodded.

"Naruto, from what I understand about these shadow assassins, the location we are looking for is well hidden. Such a group as shadow assassins would never have left their dead to be found or approached easily." Shino stated.

"You are right, Shino, as usual. The shadow assassins burial grounds are a place that was created not only to serve as the last place of rest for the dead shadow assassins, but also as a vault."

"Vault?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Some things used by shadow assassins can not be separated from it's owner. They must always remain with their master."

"This is so freaky." Naruto shook his head. "I don't like going into some place filled with dead people."

"What, afraid of ghosts, Naruto?" Sakura laughed.

"Ghosts? Umm, Sakura, we have been fighting shinobi that were raised from the dead. Compared to that ghost don't sound so bad. Though I'd hate to meet those also." Naruto mumbled the last part looking away.

"Anre, where exactly are we heading?" Shino asked.

"There is a small lake on the border between the land of fire and the land of glass."

"A lake?"

"Yes."

...

"Come on, don't be so stubborn!"

"I can do it myself!"

"No you can not! You are in no condition to do that!"

"Pfft."

"Ugghh."

Chojuro witnessed a rather bizarre in his opinion scene. Zabusa, a fellow swordsman of the mist, was in bed, both hands in casts. On his bed sat a young and very pretty raven haired woman, who was trying to feed the older man some soup. The things was, that due to his hands being stuck in casts Zabusa was completely unable to move them, or even hold anything and thus had to be spoon fed.

"Open your mouth." Haku glared at her father figure.

"Haku, this is embarrassing." Zabusa looked away.

"I bet, maybe next time you will think twice before falling from such heights."

"Listen, the sooner you start eating, the sooner your body will have resources needed to mend your bones. And I made this soup especially for you by the way, so please eat it, before I call Sasuke to put you in a genjutsu."

"Ohh, fine." Zabusa finally opened his mouth and Haku put a spoonful of soup there with a kind smile. Zabusa hated to admit that it tasted great, Haku knew how to cook well, so no wonder he often visited the Uchiha residence. Well, it also served a purpose of checking on Haku.

"What are you looking at, brat." Zabusa noticed Chojuro looking at them.

"Ohh, umm, nothing, Zabusa-san."

"He probably thinks that you are acting like a big baby." Haku fed Zabusa another spoon of soup.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that." Chojuro blushed, though there actually was such a thought in his mind. "It is actually nice to see someone looking after their patient so well. The medical service here in Konoha is far beyond that we have in the hidden mist."

"Oh, well that happens when your kage is a great medical ninja. As for me taking care of this big oaf here ... well, that is what daughters do." Haku then fed Zabusa another spoonful of soup when the man opened his mouth to say something.

"Daughter? You are Zabusa's daughter. The daughter of the demon of the bloody mist?" Chojuro's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Got a problem with that, brat?" Zabusa glared at the younger swordsman who shivered under the gaze.

"Ohh, don't scare him like that, most people are surprised when they find out. You have a reputation you know."

"Which you tend to ruin!" Zabusa yelled and ended up with his mouth full of soup again.

"You mean I am improving your reputation, don't you."

"Whatever."

Chojuro found this hard to believe. This gentle young lady, a medical ninja, was the daughter of Momochi Zabusa. No way.

"Hey there, Chojuro."

"Mizukage-sama." Chojuro wanted to sit up, but pain shot through his body when he actually tried.

"Thought I'd come to visit, you did save me back there." Mei smiled at her young bodyguard, who blushed. Mei's eyes travelled across the room and landed on Zabusa, who was looking at her with his mouth full of soup again. Mei blinked, then blinked again.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Mei clutched her stomach as she leaned on the wall to keep standing. "I can't believe it, Zabusa being fed like a baby! This is too much."

"There all done." Haku put the empty bowl away satisfied with the result.

"Improving my reputation, huh? Then what do you call that?" Zabusa pointed with his chin at the hysterical Mizukage.

"I think her opinion of you drastically changed. See you later ... dad." Haku walked out of the room not looking at the Mizukage who suddenly stopped laughing.

"Wait, she ... and he ... and they ..." Mei pointed at Haku, then at Zabusa, who looked ready to murder someone, and then at Haku again who left the room.

"Seems so, Mizukage-sama." Chojuro shrugged.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Mei began to laugh again.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, Haku!" Zabusa yelled and Haku fought down a laugh as she walked down the corridor.

...

"We are here." Anre declared as the jumped down from the trees onto the lake shore.

"So, what now?" Naruto looked around.

"Hmm, sunset, just as I planned." Anre looked at the setting sun and stepped back. He motioned others to step aside and kneeled down as if waiting for something.

"I don't get it." Naruto scratched his head.

"Me too ... hey, wait, look at those shadows." Sakura pointed at the shadows of two trees taht stood aside from the main mass of trees around. As the sun was setting the shadows grew and the shadows of those two trees finally reached each other, forming a cross on the ground. Anre pulled out one of his dagger and thrust it down into the ground where the shadows crossed. The sound when the dagger entered the ground was as if Anre hit something made of metal.

"That was ... unexpected." Shino said when a small metal pillar raised from the ground with Anre's dagger stuck in it. Anre in the mean time pulled out another dagger and pushed it into an opening in the side of the metal pillar and the turned the hilt.

"What the ... hell is happening?" Naruto charged chakra to his feet as the ground began to shake.

"Whoah." Sakura watched with wide eyes as the waters of the lake suddenly parted and a ladder leading straight down appeared.

"No wonder nobody stumbled across this place, it is very well hidden." Shino pushed his glasses up since they slid a bit down when both his eyebrows raised.

"Do not touch anything inside without me telling you to." Anre said as he retrieved his daggers. They walked down the stairs and entered what seemed to be a large cavern beneath the lake. Once inside the exit behind the sealed up and they could hear the water return to it's proper place.

"So, I never knew that your daggers are also keys." Shino looked at the two weapons currently strapped to Anre's thighs.

"Some things can be hidden in plain sight." Anre metioned.

""Anre, you do realize there is like, quite a bit of water over us right now?" Naruto asked.

"I think we can have faith in a place that have existed for many years and is yet to be flooded."

"Anre has a point. The lake above us is a perfect way to hide an underground complex." Shino said.

"So, where are the burial grounds?" Sakura asked as they walked through a long corridor.

"We will reach it soon." Anre said. They finally stepped into a very roomy hallway, where Anre spat a small stream of fire at the wall. The next moment the place was illuminated by a line of fire travelling along the walls.

"Look!" Naruto pointed at a large statue. Standing by the wall. It looked like a man wearing the same kind of outfit as Anre, the statue of a shadow assassin.

"Naruto, you will appreciate this as a trapped, send a clone down this hallway."

"Alright. Shadow clone jutsu!" a single clone popped up next to Naruto and then began running down the hallway. Suddenly the fire that illuminated the area came to life and the clone was instantly destroyed by the inferno.

"Agghh!" Sakura shielded her face from the heat. The fire returned to normal once the clone popped out of existence.

"Crap." Naruto's mouth was open when he saw what happened.

"Read here." Anre pointed at the writing near the statue.

"I am but a statue, my eyes are of stone, but fall under my gaze and you shall be gone." Sakura read and looked at the statue. Indeed it seemed as if the statue was watching the hallway.

"So, we have to get across without this statue seeing us? How is that possible?" Naruto really hated this place now.

Anre in the mean time walked behind the statue. There was a single large torch there. Again Anre spat out fire.

"I see." Shino nodded when the fire from the torch created a long shadow of the statue that reached down to the other end of the hallway. "Only a shadow assassin can pass this trap, anyone else wouldl be unable to.

"So, wants to go first?" Anre asked and Sakura stepped closer to him with a sigh.

"Don't worry, just take a deep breath." Anre spoke and wrapped his hands around Sakura. Soon both of them sank into the shadow and a second later appeared on the other end of the hallway.

"That felt ... weird. Like floating in the void."

"Yeah, I guess. Only the one who uses the jutsu can actually move around in the shadow. So that is why I don't want to take more than one of you at the same time." Anre explained. He then transported Naruto and Shino the same way.

"Well, this is it." Anre said as they ended up before large stone doors without any visible means to unlock them. Anre though simply pressed his hand against the stone.

"We are but a weapon, we are but a blade. We are but the death hiding in the shadows."

The doors slowly slid back opening the way once Anre spoke those words.

"A password?" Shino asked.

"That was the oath of the shadow assassins." Anre said and walked forward.

"Anre, when you said burial grounds, I really expected something else." Naruto mumbled. Before them was an enormous space, filled with rows upon rows of statues. Each statue had a torch behind it and the thing was, that all of those torches were lit creating a shadow in front of the statue.

"This is the final resting place of the shadow assassins." Anre said. Others also noted that each of the statues was holding two identical daggers, copies of those used by Anre.

"Err, I expected graves, tombs, but there are only statues here." Sakura looked around.

"When the shadow assassin dies, his body is incinerated and placed in an urn. The urn itself then is hid inside the shadow of one of these statues along with the gear of the said assassin. The daggers, his main weapon, are placed in the hands of the statue that represents him."

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say.

"And what should we do now that we are here." Naruto asked.

"Look for anything that seems out of picture."

"Does the statue without a lit torch behind it count?" Naruto asked pointing to the side.

"It does." Anre nodded approaching the statue. Just like others it was a statue of the shadow assassin in their typical uniform except for one minor detail On the shoulder of this statue was engraved the same symbol as was on the shoulder pad of the shadow assassin Anre faced during the attack on the five kages. The daggers were also missing. It could mean only that the body of this shadow assassin was never placed here.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Wait, wait, wait, Anre. I thought you said that all shadow assassins after they die have to end up here." Naruto waved his hands.

"Exactly, that is the way it is supposed to be, Naruto."

"But why are you so sure, I mean it is just an unlit torch, maybe it burned out or something."

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Naruto, look around you, some of these torches have been burning for many decades, I highly doubt the shadow assassins were so stupid as to use regular torches."

"The flames do seem strange, and they do not emit any heat." Shino moved his hand over one of the fires.

"No wonder this place is so chilly then." Sakura rubbed her shoulders. The fact that they also had several hundred tons of water over them didn't help to feel comfortable along with the realization that this place was basically a very original cemetery.

"Ashes of assassins hidden in the shadows, a lake over my head and now the fires that don't burn, this place is officially creepy." Naruto stated.

"You eating fifteen bowls of ramen is creepy, Naruto. This place is just … I don't know, don't look at me like that!" Sakura raised her voice feeling creeped out herself but not wanting to admit it.

"Hey, don't blame me for having a healthy appetite."

"On the contrary, you appetite is nothing that I would refer to as healthy." Shino pointed out in his usual monotone.

"Oh, and waling around all covered up and with shades is your way of getting a healthy tan I suppose!"

"Perhaps."

"Bah. You are impossible Shino!"

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment, Naruto." Shino made a short polite bow. Everyone shared a laugh and the atmosphere eased up a bit, well until they heard clapping.

"You are quite an amusing group." A figure suddenly appeared in a cloud of ashes. A tall man wearing a black outfit with a blood red cape behind him. His shoulder length raven hair was partially hiding his eyes, but you could still see them and realize that you were facing someone with the sharingan.

"Uchiha Madara. A relic of the past." Anre turned to the man.

"A relic. Hmm, I have never been called a relic yet. I see why my counterpart is so …. interested in you. Such controlled, refined power, yet you are fueled by such a strong desire to be who you are. I'd say you are his biggest defeat. The last of the shadow assassins that has forsaken the sacred ninja code."

"Maybe you should just shut up." Naruto appeared behind Madara with his knuckled blade against his throat.

"Ahh and here is the enigma. A puzzle. A mystery." Madara broke into a cloud of ashes forming behind Naruto who spun around charging chakra through his knuckle blade.

"I lived for so many years, do you really think that will work on me?" Naruto with wide eyes saw Madara slowly push his knuckle blade to the side after stopping it with his bare hand. It left only but a small cut that healed up almost instantly.

"You have the ability to …. surprise others, Naruto." Madara spoke.

"They do call me the number one unpredictable ninja." Naruto pulled back.

"Yes, your actions tend to be quite chaotic and bring no less chaos around you. But at the same time you strive to maintain order. You fight to protect the village that scorned you, you follow the dreams of a man that place a demon inside of you. Why are you wasting your potential?"

"Heh. He he." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"You. You are so old yet you are unable to understand the simplest things." Naruto chuckled again.

"That is he similarity between you and the sage. You both are too narrow minded." Anre stated.

"Oh. Quite a statement there."

"Your vision of the world is limited by your own beliefs, thus making you blind to the possibilities and beliefs of others. You may know our reasons for our actions, but due to your limited view of the world you are unable to understand them." Shino spoke and Madara turned to him sparing the young Aburame a curious glance.

"That is actually the first time I heard an Aburame speak as much." Madara said with his face blank.

"I tend to rub off on people. You said yourself, I tend to make things a bit chaotic." Naruto said while walking around Madara.

"What did you do with the bodies that are not here?" Anre's eyes suddenly flashed purple as he took a step closer to Madara.

"A change of topic? Very well. I guess you at least partially figured it out. What gave it away?"

"Anre, what is he talking about?" Sakura asked, her bow and arrow ready the entire conversation.

"That talisman that is used to control the resurrected ninjas. It is a modified version of the power word art, power word - obey, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite true. Figures you are the one who would notice the similarities."

"Yes and the only place you could get your hand on that knowledge is from a shadow assassin."

"Right again. It is actually ironical that so long ago the sage himself sent three assassins to get rid of me. That was the first time he thought of me as a threat I suppose. One of those assassins tried to use that power word – obey, on me. I didn't work."

"You willpower is too strong."

"Yes, that I suppose is what happened. Back then those three nearly killed me, but since I right now stand here, before you, it is obvious they failed. They were so unique, I just had to get the knowledge out of them and you'd be surprised how much the dead can tell."

"You use the dead, Madara." Anre accused.

"Do you think I follow things as trivial as morals?"

"They are dead. Dead bare no shame, all debts are paid." Anre said while taking another step towards Madara.

"The dead are dead. They make pretty good tools though."

"So why not use your own brother whose eyes you have right now."

Madara spun around his eyes betraying anger again as he looked at Naruto.

"How do you ….. "

"My friend is a member of the Uchiha clan, remember? You remind me of him right now, back when he was in his jerk phase. Superior attitude, arrogance, driven by the desire to destroy a single individual."

"Do not speak of my brother." Madara raised his hand.

"Your forsaken jutsu used by a lunatic made be fight my own father!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you dare speak of the dead with disrespect, Madara, for those you loved once are among them!"

Madara snarled his hand making a punching motion and Naruto was thrown back by a cloud of ashes.

"You, your village, your morals, your dreams, it all sickens me. I will correct my past mistake when I help found your accursed village. And you will have to go along with it. For years you all have been a thorn in my side. Time to disappear. You know what they say, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Madara raised his hands and the whole complex began to shake, cracks appearing in the ceiling.

"Pest!" Madara caught Sakura's arrow, but it suddenly exploded since she secretly attached an explosive tag to it.

"Ahh!" Sakura jumped back when Madara appeared from the cloud of smoke left by the explosion, his body reforming out of the ashes.

CLING!

Anre appeared before him, with his sword drawn, but Madara blocked the slash with his bare hands. Anre didn't expect any better after he witness the man stop Naruto's wind enchanted knuckled blade in the same manner. It seemed as if Madara could control the density of his own body.

"RAAGGGHHH!" Anre was thrown back into Sakura when Madara screamed creating a powerful sound wave. A buzzing noise came from the side and a cloud of Shino's bugs met a wall of ashes and the next moment it seemed like the whole swarm of insect got crushed, that was over one fifth of Shino's own colony.

"Rasengan!" Naruto appeared from above after getting thrown by his own clone. Madara caugh Naruto's wrist holding the rasengan and threw the former jinchuuriki away.

Madara frowned and a blade of ashes formed in his hand as he spun around slamming his blade into the grass cutter held by Anre. The two weapons met fighting for dominance until the unexpected happened.

"No way!" Naruto gasped. A crack appeared on the grass cutter, then another and another until suddenly the whole blade exploded into pieces leaving Anre with just a hilt.

"Goodbye, shinobi of the leaf." Madara took a step back and raised his hands again. The corridor that led outside collapsed sealing off the exit. The whole place began to shake again and water began to pour inside through the cracks in the ceiling. Madara laughed and then disappeared in a swirl of ashes.

"This is bad, this place will be flooded in minutes at this rate." Shino said as the water already was reaching his knees.

"No way can we bust our way through that without making the whole place collapse on us." Naruto looked at the sealed of corridor.

"Anre, you have to use it, or we will drown." Sakura said.

"I haven't really perfected it yet." Anre shook his head while putting what remained of his sword away.

What do you mean, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when we saw Anre train at the lake and Hinata saw him partially reverse his own chakra flow?"

"Yeah. You said something about contacting the inner beast, but that is all you told us."

"Knowing that we would have to face someone of madara's calibr someday, Anre was looking for a way to make our beast forms stronger."

"How successful was he?" Shino asked.

"Just watch." Sakura hugged Anre and stepped back giving him some room. Anre then closed his eyes in concentration, his body began to emit chakra in the amounts that were visible, pushing the water away. Anre opened his eyes revealing the dragon sight activated and then flashed through handseals.

"Wait, those are for the summoning jutsu!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Exactly." Sakura nodded.

Anre finished with handseals and pressed his palm against his chest, the glowing summoning symbol spreading over him.

"SUMONING JUTSU! THE INNER DRAGON!"

It was amazing sight as all of the chakra that was around Anre suddenly was pulled inside of him and then exploded out of his body enveloping him in a shroud of chakra, forming the dragon features that began to grew. It grew and grew until Anre was floating in a sea of chakra shaped as a dragon and then the whole thing began to change color, it began to solidify.

"Whoah!" Naruto gaped as black scales began to form, followed by wings, a spiked tail and finally there was a black dragon before them, with glowing purple eyes.

"Anre?" Sakura whispered and the dragon turned it's head to her. The might beast filled half of the massive chamber and was an overwhelming picture.

"SUMMONER, I HONOR THE CONTRACT!" the dragon roared.

"What happened?" Naruto yelled.

"Anre developed a method to summon the essence of the beast that is sealed inside of us after we sign the binding contract. For some time they are able to switch places, the transformation creating an entity more powerful than any regular summon and fully controlled by Anre's own consciousness. There si a limit though, Anre can maintain it for only a very limited amount of time due to a masive mental strain. It is to be used only as a last resort.

"Jump on my back friends of the summoner!" the dragon roared as the place could collapse over them any second.

…..

The surface of the lake seemed to boil and shift as the complex beneath it's bottom was collapsing. It would be over pretty soon and Madara was not in a hurry. After using the resurrected shadow assassins to try and kill the three kages during the chunin exam finals he figured that Anre would come to the shadow assassins burial grounds seeking answers. It was a predictable move and he could use it to wipe the annoying group out. It was even merciful in the end, the last shadow assassins would die inside the burial complex of the organization he was once part of.

"And so it is done." Madara saw how the surface of the lake calmed down and turned around to walk away. "Hmmm?"

Madara felt something, something unusual and then saw a column of fire appear from beneath the water surface.

"Impossible!" Madara swore as a giant black dragon practically tore his way from beneath the lake, appearing above it's surface and spreading it's wings raising in the air. Madara saw three people clinging to the large black scales of the beast as it raised into the air. The dragon seemed to notice Madara as well as it roared and released a massive wave of dragon fire at the man.

"I don't know where you came from creature, but I will destroy you!" Madara waved his hands releasing a cloud of ashes that formed what looked like a giant blade that sliced right through the fire. Both attacks reached their targets and the dragon roared in pain, but surprisingly it didn't cut through the body of the beast, just tore off several scales.

"Aggh." Madara yelled as his body reformed out of the ashes when the fire passed. The sand on the shore turned to glass from the heat and only burned trunks of the trees were left behind after the fire passed through the forest.

"Quite a blaze you created there, to bad it is useless … huh?" Madara looked at his hands and noticed something he never expected to see. His hands, they were covered in burns. His hands … hurt.

"How?" Madara shook his head. Even his ability didn't restore him completely. The dragon fire caused so much damage? It was …. impossible.

"We will meet at again, soon!" Madara promised and disappeared in a cloud of ashes. A moment later the dragon landed on the shore, it's massive form exploding in a swirl of chakra that disappeared inside Anre, who swayed on his feat before falling face down.

"Anre!" Sakura rushed to him, but he was already getting up, his only injury being a shallow cut on his neck. It was where the dragon was hit by Madara.

"You alright?" Sakura enveloped him in a hug and helped him stand up.

"Anre, that was so cool!" Naruto ran up to him. "You have got to each us to do it!"

"Yeah, I guess, I just wanted to perfect it myself in order not to endanger others. Oh, I am dizzy!" Anre tried to make a step forward, but dropped to his knees.

"You used up so much chakra, your current condition is not surprising." Shino stated.

"Actually, I only used the chakra for the summoning jutsu. After that it was just the chakra that was used to create the dragon form, but it is not exactly used, just drawn out, so once I released the dragon form, it returned. I feel strange because of the mental strain, it is not everyday you switch place with a creature living deep in your subconsciousness."

Anre shook his head and went over to the water while pulling back his mask and hood, splashing water onto his face. When he dipped his hands into the water once more he found something and pulled out one of the black scales. It was enormous and very rough.

"Whoah, that was one of the scales fro that dragon you turned into. Why didn't it turn to chakra?" Naruto asked.

"I can only guess, but I think that it is because it was separated from my body that is the main chakra source. I guess I wasted a bit more chakra then I thought."

"Sorry about your sword though." Naruto placed his hand on Anre's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Anre said looking at the scale.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Halt, do not move!" three ninjas wearing Konoha symbols on their forehead protectors landed on the lake shore in front of Anre and his team.

"Identify yourselves!" One of the ninjas ordered.

"Relax, we are Konoha nins too, see." Naruto pointed at his forehead protector with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Anyone can forge those ... ugggh, what?" The leader of the ninjas was elbowed by one of his men, who whispered something in his ear. The leader of the three ninjas then looked over the group in front of them again and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I am sorry. You are the elite jounin squad led by Rakizi Anre."

"That is correct." Anre nodded while still looking over the enormous dragon scale.

"We heard sounds of battle from here and ... well, it is obvious." One of the konoha ninjas pointed at the burned trees behind them.

"We were on a special mission and ran into trouble. Detail are classified." Shino stated stopping the ninjas from asking any further question. "You three have failed to identify yourself I should point out and we would like to know who are you three and what are your reasons for being here."

"Oh, excuse us. We are on a long term patrol mission, in charge of patrolling this sector. We are all chunin and I am in charge of our small group." One of the ninjas spoke.

"Patrol unit?" Anre looked up. "You should be equipped with a messenger hawk then."

"Yes, of course."

"Could we please use it to contact Hokage, there is information that should be delivered swiftly. And we also could use some time to rest." Anre rubbed his head still feeling dizzy. The mental strain of the transformation was enormous.

"Yes, follow us, we have supplies you can use in our camp."

"Very well, lead the way." Anre said as he sealed the scale into a scroll he had and they followed the patrol ninjas.

...

"Well, you had time to think things through, Mizukage, as you requested." Onoki said while sitting comfortable in an armchair in Hokage's office."

"All that you said is ... unexpected news, but i appreciate that you two shared it with me. To be honest I though the village hidden in the ashes was just an arrogant little village that didn't know it's place. But with the man like Uchiha Madara controlling it from the shadows, well, the threat it poses is on a whole other level. It explains in a way how a new village manages to oppose a combined might of the leaf, the sand, the sound and the hidden rock. As for the sage of six paths ...it is hard to even comprehend that we are facing a living legend."

"What will your action be now, Mizukage?" Tsunade asked from her spot behind the desk

"I swore to protect my village and I also find that an attempt to take my life is a clear declaration of war. The hidden mist will join your alliance provided that the conditions will be the same for us as for the other members of the alliance."

"I am glad to hear that, Mei Terumi." Tsunade nodded with a satisfied smile. "We of course will first have to inform the Kazekage and the Otokage of the latest development, but I see no reason why they would refuse to allow the hidden mist to join the allied shinobi force."

"This turns into quite an alliance." Onoki mentioned with a sly smile.

"If the threat is as serious as we understand it to be, only a powerful union can oppose it. I find that the path we currently are on has the most chances for our victory." Mei stated and leaned back in her armchair.

"Excellent, we have common ground then." Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment while resting her chin on her hands. "Very well, now that we made that crucial decision, I have a proposition."

"A proposition? Interesting." Onoki looked at Tsunade with interest he didn't bother to hide.

"Yes, a proposition concerning our ninjas system as it is right now."

"Excuse me? The ninja system? I don't really understand what you mean, Tsuande." Mei narrowed her eyes.

"What I mean, is that the system that currently exists is old and doesn't provide us with an effective method with facing the obstacles before us. All our ninjas are basically divided into three ranks, plus ANBU and a hunter nin division."

"You might have something there, Tsunade, go on, I am listening." Onoki motioned her to keep speaking.

"I of course do not suggest we get rid of the ranks, but I do mean that we should modify the system of how our ninjas work with each other and how they improve. I already made first experimental step along that path here in Konoha."

"Let me guess, you are speaking of those specialized ninja squads you have."

"Yes I do. The members of those squads are all specialists in certain fields and are well suited to complete certain tasks. A ninja with skills in every field is of course versatile, but at the same time he never excels in anything. A specialist ninja on the other hand can perform certain missions on a level far beyond that of a ninja with limited skill in all fields. A chunin level ninja can outperform a jounin is he concentrates on improving in one field."

"And combining such ninjas into squads creates a unit with high level of trust inside of it, high level of teamwork and unmatched efficiency when it is deployed correctly." Mei said nodding to herself. "The performance of your elite squads proves that your system works Tsunade. But there is a serious problem."

"Hmm?"

"As you said yourself, we will need specialist ninjas. Lots of specialist ninjas while right now those are quite rare since only members of certain clans tend to specialize in certain fields in which the knowledge of their clan can give them what they need. Usually non clan ninjas do not have such an opportunity."

"I agree." Tsunade nodded."That is one of the reasons I installed a medical ninja program here in Konoha and it already provided results. All of those elite ninja squads we mentioned have a skilled medical ninja among them. There wasn't a single casualty among the members of those squads which is impressive considering the high level of missions they perform."

"That is all very good, Tsunade, but doesn't really provide us with an answer."

"Well, we obviously will never be able to reform the system in a span of two days, it will take time and quite a bit of time, so the sooner we start the better. As for how we do it, I suggest we start from the beginning, the ninja academy. The requirements for graduating are similar in all villages I suppose." Tsunade and Onoki looked at Mei who frowned.

"No need to look at me, ever since I became the Mizukage I abolished the barbaric tradition of forcing the students fight each other to death. If not simply inhumane, it was also a waste of human resources."

"Continue, Tsunade." Onoki waved his hand.

"Well, the idea is like this. Every student who wants to graduate from the academy has to choose a specialization. The choices available to any student should be limited by his scores in various disciplines. For instance, no student should be able to allow to specialize in ninjutsu if he has low chakra reserves. That is simply common sense. Instead he should choose a field he can achieve high results in."

"Sounds reasonable. A unified system will also provide us with an efficient level of comparing ninja skill levels which will make cooperation easier among us. Even when the war will be over this will provide us with means of maintaining peace and good relations." Mei nodded.

"Hmm, and who will decide what fields the students will be able to choose from and what disciplines should be required?" Onoki asked.

"As for the fields, that we can decide ourselves considering the needs we have right now, the list can always be amended should the need arise. As for the disciplines and the required level of proficiency, well, I suggest we consult the specialist ninjas we currently have."

"I agree with that." Mei nodded.

"Hmm, I guess. Doesn't any of you feel strange that we so easily disregard the ways of the past?" Onoki asked.

"The world changes and we, ninjas, have to change also. That is only reasonable." Tsunade sighed and the old Tsuchikage nodded silently admitting the truth of her words.

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry to interrupt, an urgent message from Rakizi Anre." Shizune suddenly ran into the office and handed Tsunade a small scroll that was just delivered by a messenger hawk.

"Hn, lets see." Tsuande unrolled the scroll after dismissing Shizune. "Anre and his team gather some interesting information on the impure world resurrection technique and on Uchiha Madara himself."

"What did they find?" Mei asked with concern.

"It appears that in order to resurrect a dead ninja the original body, or at least a part of it is needed. Anre determined that from the fact that the bodies of the three assassins that attacked us were not in the burial grounds and from Madara's own words."

"What do you mean Madara's own words?" Onoki raised his voice surprised by what he heard.

"Madara confronted Anre and his team in the burial grounds. The complex was destroyed and Madara himself escaped. There were no casualties, further details will be given in a report among the return of the team." Tsunade lowered the scroll.

"Troubling, but at the same time information is a weapon also. Your team did good, Tsunade." Mei smiled.

"They did."

"Fine, I am convinced, I will support the reforms in the ninjas system." Mei nodded.

"Tsk, alright, I will support it also." Onoki huffed when the two female kages looked at him. He knew better then to start arguing with a woman.

...

"Tsunade-sama, the academy staff is here as you ordered." Shizune peeked into the office where Tsunade sat behind her desk reading through Anre's report for what must've been the fifth time already. As promised he gave her all the details and those details were troubling. Madara actually managed to break the 'grass cutter' a sword that was legendary for it's power.

"Yes, very good Shizune, send them in." Tsunade put away the report just as the door opened allowing several chunin in charge of the academy enter her office.

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I did. There will soon be serious changes in the ninja system since the one that exists right now doesn't answer to the demands. It was decided to start from the ninja academy and that is why you are here."

"Changes?" Iruka asked and the chunin began talking among themselves until Tsunade cleared her throat.

"All academy students will now have to pick a primary ninja specialization and a secondary if they wish. Their choice will be limited by their scores in various disciplines. The list of those disciplines are: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, stealth, overall physical level, knowledge of basic seals, human anatomy, ninja weapon skills, trapper skills. All students will have to take exams on all of those disciplines that will be graded on a basis from 0 to 100. Based on those results an academy student will have to choose his specialisation."

"Tsunade-sama, what are those specialisations?" Iruka asked clearly interested in the system. The old one didn't acknowledge the different strengths and weaknesses his students had and some with so much potential couldn't prove themselves.

"The list is not yet solid, but for now we agreed on ninjutsu user, genjutsu specialist, close combat specialist, master sealer, assassin, medical ninja, scout, trapper. Some may go in specialised programs for field medical ninjas or puppeteers."

"And what are the requirements for all those specialisations?" Iruka asked again.

"That is where you come in. Find specialists in the village and use them as your consultants. Now go!" Tsunade ordered and the academy chunin went to fulfil their not so easy task. Well, Iruka had a good idea where to start, after all Naruto was always talkative, especially with a bowl of ramen in front of him, the only problem was convincing Hinata to let him have some, the girl was very strict when it came down to Naruto's diet. Iruku chuckled when he remembered the days when Naruto would eat half of his paycheck worth of ramen, practically inhaling the dish. Thankfully that would not be an issue now.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

The Huuga manor. A home to one of Konoha's most well known clans. A place of very high social standing and nobody could enter unless they were a friend of the clan or an ally and Iruka was neither. Sure he was a well known ninja in Konoha, but that wasn't nearly enough. Still, this was a best place to start looking for Naruto and even if he wasn't here, then perhaps Hinata was and she was bound to know the whereabouts of her husband.

"Halt, state your reason for being here." A Huuga clan branch member blocked Iruka's path at the gates.

"I am Umino Iruka, I am here to speak with Uzumaki Huuga Naruto." Iruka cringed inside when he spoke of his old student so formally. Of course between them it was still just Naruto and just Iruka-sensei, but here he had to be formal, the Huugas were quite traditional.

"Umino Iruka, an academy teacher if I remember correctly."

Iruka looked back while the guard lowered his head in a polite bow. Behind them stood none other than Hiashi Huuga, the leader of the Huuga clan.

"I …. I am." Iruka nodded a bit surprised that someone like Hiashi knew his name.

"Naruto spoke highly of you and I trust the opinion of someone who is married to my eldest daughter. Please, follow me." Hiashi led Iruka inside.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, I wanted to speak with Naruto about …. "

"The changes that are to be in the ninja system. I know because my status gives me access to certain information. My position does have it's benefits, Iruka-san." The corners of Hiashi's mouth curved up a bit as he answered a question that was never asked.

"Umm, yes, that is correct." Iruka nodded feeling somewhat silly.

"Naruto unfortunately is training right now, but he should be back in some time."

"Oh, then I should be ….. "

"Oh no, please, I wouldn't mind to speak with someone who was a teacher to such a generation of talented ninjas. Could I interest you in some tea?"

"Yes, that would be delightful, Hiashi-sama." Iruka nodded.

"Excellent." Hiashi led Iruka into his own study while ordering one of the branch members to brings tea for him and his guest.

…..

This was a strange type of training since it didn't actually involve movement. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Anre were sitting in a lotus position facing each other, eyes closed. Anre was speaking trying to guide the through a process of contacting their inner beast. It proved to be a long, mentally straining task that even with Anre's help proved to be difficult. It was unlike anything else they ever did, a completely new concept of using chakra, trying to reverse it's flow.

Naruto always had trouble with anything involving chakra control. His chakra pool was enormous to begin with and controlling such a massive amount of chakra was like trying to gracefully swing around a sword the size of a building. Still he was determined to let it work, already for five hours straight he concentrated on his own chakra, only the sound of Anre's voice guiding them in his ears. No wonder it took Anre so much time to get even the basics of the process down by himself, without his help Naruto would never even know where to begin.

Naruto didn't even realize when he went from a concentrated state to a deep trance. Anre's voice becoming quieter, distant, but it felt right. The chakra always flowing through his body stopped for a second and slowly began moving back as if dragging his consciousness along. A strangest feeling overwhelmed Naruto that he couldn't describe. It was if someone was pulling him, calling him …. And then Naruto fell.

He fell through an empty void not understanding where he was until his face met something solid, hard.

"Ouch." Naruto sat up robbing his nose. He looked around finding himself on a rocky beach of a small island, surrounded by what looked like an endless ocean. Anre and others were nowhere around.

"Great, what did I do, perform some sort of teleportation jutsu by accident?" Naruto rubbed his head and went over to water.

"Huh, this is strange water … " Naruto dipped his hands into the blue substance and felt a familiar sensation. " …. Chakra. It is chakra, my chakra!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Naruto spun around and saw a small yellow fox with nine tails. By Hinata's standards he was most likely an epitome of cuteness.

"What are you looking at?" the fox asked rudely and Naruto only stared at it with his mouth opened.

"Oh come on, I know you are not a mute, a bit slow maybe, but you do know how to speak."

"Wait, you are my inner beast?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much."

"Oh. I imagined someone more …. Impressive looking." Naruto scratched his head and the fox suddenly disappeared.

"Now am I impressive!" Naruto looked to the side and saw a giant fox snap it's enormous jaws right in front of his face.

"Bwaaahhh!" Naruto fell down on his butt.

"HAHAHAHA!" The fox rolled over in laughter while shrinking to Naruto's size. "You should've seen the look on your face, priceless. Oh, I got to get a mental picture fixed."

"Shut up you stupid fox, that wasn't funny!" Naruto yelled getting up.

"To me it was." The fox said with a toothy grin, baring it's large fangs.

"You are still not what I imagined."

"How come?" The fox sat down looking curiously at Naruto.

"Well, you are an essence of the demon foxes given by the Kyuubi. I though you'd be more ….. I don't know, grumpy?"

"…."

"…."

"HAHAHAHA!" the fox went rolling in laughter again while Naruto felt like a complete idiot.

"Sorry, you are just too much. Fine, I'll explain. Yes I am your inner beast, but you remember that my existence here is enforced by your own human essence. We are one, merged into a being that can not be separated. To a degree I am you." The fox said.

"That is freaky." Naruto stated.

"Sure is. I mean you walk on tow legs, how strange is that."

"That is not what I meant!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, get a grip. What that Huuga vixen finds in you is beyond me. Hmm, maybe it's the whiskers." The fox scratched itself under the jaw.

"Forget it and keep explaining."

"Alright you understand things better if I give you an example. What color is my fur?"

"Umm, yellow, very much like …. "

"Your hair, right. What color are my eyes?"

Naruto looked closer noticing bright blue eyes.

"Oh."

"See, your gears are turning already, just need to oil them up a bit."

"Whatever." Naruto crossed his hands on his chest.

"So, I guess you came here to learn that transformation trick you friend came up with."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Alrighty, why not." The fox jumped up and skipped around Naruto.

"_Kyuubi must be rolling in shame somewhere right now_." Naruto looked at the cheery fox with wide eyes. This was the essence of the demon foxes that was granted to him? Curse Kyuubi for giving him second rate merchandise, though perhaps it was Naruto himself that made this creature be the way it is after all they were one.

"Hmm, how to start this. Umm, this is going to be hard for you." The fox looked over Naruto.

"Why? I mean sure it is going to hard, but I learned many hard stuff in my life."

"This is different. But since you are here I guess we can try."

"Where is here? Is this the mental scape?"

"Oh, right, you don't know. This place is beyond your mental world. This place can not be reached by any mind reader like a Yamanaka. This place is where your very being originates from, the deepest core of your soul."

"So, what is it called?"

"Hell do I know, nobody ever named it, so how should I know?"

"Great." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you want a name, call it your spirit realm. This is where the spiritual part of your chakra is formed and mixed with the physical part, creating the energy you use. And you do have quite a bit of it." The fox pointed at the chakra ocean with it's tails.

"I as the foxes essence have add my own part to your spiritual part of chakra, altering the mix. You most likely can't fill it, but in order to maintain balance your physical state changes also, to balance out the physical part of your chakra. That is why a spiritual essence of the fox enters your body, it's presence is manifested in minor physical changes."

"Like enchanted senses." Naruto realized.

"Ahh, there is hope for you yet. The chakra the is created in this new mix is only slightly different from that you have before, but thanks to that difference you can create fox features out of pure chakra. Your friend Anre explained it to you once in simpler terms."

"Yeah, but I still didn't understand much."

"Right, that is how you learn, by trial and error. You grasp only the basics and then try and try again to perform a jutsu before finally your body itself figures how to do it. And month long routine of trial and error was how you learn that spinning chakra ball thingy, the rasengan or whatever."

"Hey, rasengan is a great jutsu."

"Do I care, no I don't, now listen. You see, your method of learning things ….. it perfectly describes the difference between you and that Anre guy."

"Huh?"

"He is smart."

"…" Naruto blinked looking at the fox that for once seemed dead serious. "WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I AM STUPID!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, not stupid, but you certainly are not the brightest start in the sky … hmm, bad metaphor. Maybe not the spiciest pickle in the jar ….. Nope."

"Shut up! I am not dumb!"

"Sure you aren't. Ehh, let me put it this way, you are learn by doing it kind of guy. Sure you have your moments, but in general … ahem. You see, the problem here, that if you want to learn to transform into the fox form, you won't be able to use the method of trial and error. You will have only one try and that should go perfectly."

"And what if I fail?"

"You will cause immense mental damage to yourself. Even if will go perfectly the mental stain will be very high."

"Why?"

"Because your consciousness will be pulled back allowing me to surface, leaving you only with the functions of control."

"Oh."

"So, get into your thinking mode and try to understand what I will tell you. Until you understand I will not allow you to perform the jutsu."

"I need your permission?"

"You won't be able to do it unless I cooperate."

"Tsk, fine. What do I have to do?"

"The thing about this transformation, is that it is more of a mental task. The physical changes will take effect automatically once we perform the switch."

"A switch?"

"Yep. We will have to change place. I will come to the surface, while you will have to completely let go of your physical existence."

"Let go of my physical existence?" Naruto raised his voice.

"Well yes, of course. If I am to manifest in a physical form, you are to cease to exist, physically that is."

"Err. If you meant that I have to die …. "

"No you idiot! Man, how did your teachers drill anything into your thick skull. Must've been using an industrial drill."

"Less insults more explaining." Naruto demanded.

"Right. It is like this, right now I only exist as a spiritual being. Basically I mind without a body. You see, we are two different minds merged in one body. Only one can have his body appear in it's physical form, so if I am to come out there, you will have to reduce yourself to a spiritual form. In other words, while the transformation is in effect you will be but a mind inside of my body. The only difference between our current situation will be that you will be in control since you were the one that signed the binding contract."

"Fine. How do I do that?"

"Touch me."

"Huh?"

"Touch me, is that too hard to understand?"

"Stupid fox. So, I am …. Whoah!" Naruto's hand passed right through the fox.

"See. Right now you are still connected to your physical body that is why here your presence is reduced to that of a mere specter."

"I am like a ghost here? Ugghhhh, nasty."

"I keep wondering, what did your mother drink when she was pregnant with you."

"Hey, you don't insult my mother."

"Alright, alright. Get a grip. Now that you managed to get down here, you should have no problem doing it again. When here I will teach you how to let go of your physical existence. But remember, this is not like learning the rasengan. Here only your mind exists, so prepare to think and understand. And when you will be able to touch me here, I will be able to manifest myself out there. But in order for me to appear you will have to summon me via the summoning jutsu. You will have to perform just a moment before you completely let go of your physical body."

"So, I'll come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, do you know when was the last time I had company? Never, so feel welcome to come back."

"Alright and thanks. Naruto smiled and faded.

"What an idiot." The fox rolled it's eyes and wrapped it's tails around itself while looking at the endless sea of chakra.

…..

"Ohh, I am dizzy." Naruto grabbed is head trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Take a deep breath, Naruto, it will pass soon."

"Yeah, thanks, I feel better already." Naruto saw Anre standing in front of him. "This was a weird experience."

"Tell me about it." Sakura frowned. She and Hinata returned from their spiritual journey a couple of minutes ago. "I mean my inner dragon is some sort of a bookworm and if that isn't enough, it lives in a strange mix between a library and a garden with cherry trees and a river of chakra flowing through it. Laugh and I will lobotomize you, Naruto." Sakura activated the chakra scalpel wiping the grin off Naruto's face.

"Oh, mine was very polite, I really enjoyed talking to her, she explained it all perfectly and it was nice to talk to her while sitting under the rain made of chakra." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey, what is yours like?" Naruto looked at Anre.

"You have already met my inner beast. We understand each other and he lives on a tower in the middle of a stormy lake of chakra."

"Cool."

"So, and what about yours?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Mine is a stupid cheery fox with an attitude living on an island in the ocean of chakra."

"That sounds very nice." Hinata sat down next to Naruto.

"That fox is a pain in a neck!"

"Yep, that sure is your inner beast." Anre nodded.

"Hinata, Naruto!" everyone looked to the side and saw Hanabi walk into the training grounds. "Father sent me. Iruka-sensei came over looking for Naruto."

"Alright! Lets go guys!" Naruto jumped up as lively as ever.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Hey Iruka-sensei, nice of you to finally drop by, haven't seen you in a while." Naruto smiled ear to ear as he and Hinata entered Hiashi's personal study. Anre and Sakura had to leave, they had something to do, but told Naruto to say hi to Iruka for them.

"Hello, Naruto. Sorry for not coming by, the academy is as chaotic as ever and I bet it will be even worse due to this reform in the ninja system that is coming along."

"I heard of that, it does sound practical." Hinata mentioned as she poured Naruto and herself some tea once they both took a seat next to Hiashi. Iruka couldn't force down a small smile. Back in her genin days Hinata would never be able to make such a comment so casually. She was still a soft, caring, gentle soul, but at the same time she practically radiated inner strength and resolve that could be rivalled only by Naruto. The two indeed matched so well it was almost scary.

"Well, me and Hiashi-sama here discussed the possible benefits and I do believe we both wind that the said benefits far outweight any possible drawbacks, at least in theory." Iruka took a sip from his cup. The tea in the Huuga manor was one of the best he ever had, but that was hardly a surprise.

"Quite true." Hiashi nodded. "Naruto, Iruka-san actually came here to talk to you about the recent developments."

"Eh, to me? I thought it all was already decided." Naruto mentioned and shook his head a little to get rid of the dizziness left by the mental strain he endured would prefer sore muscles any day to this.

"Yes, but now we need specialist ninjas to give our opinion on what disciplines must be mastered for certain specializations. You Naruto are a specialist trapper. Of course you are a powerful fighter, but in your team you are first of all a trapper."

"Oh, I see where this is going." Naruto frowned.

"Good. Then you woulnd't mind answering a couple of questions?"

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei, no trouble, I'd love to help out."

"Very well, what skills are basically needed then?" Iruka pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"Hmm." Naruto rubbed his chin, his face now unusually serious, lacking any sign of his former cheerfulness. "Well the knowledge of traps, their usage, ninja tools and such but that is just a core. A trap ... is like a prank, sorry Iruka-sensei ..." Naruto waved his hands when Iruka looked up at him with a scolding look. "... but it is true. A trap requires careful planning, an ability to predict the way your opponent shall move. You often rely on information provided by the scout, so I often consult Shino in those questions. Stealth is essential also. Of course not on Anre's level, but still it is important. You must conceal yourself and the traps you place, after all they are fairly useless if the enemy will be able to notice them. You also have to work quickly, the more traps you can make, the more chances they will give positive result, but the speed can not come at a cost of the quality of your work. I suppose at least basic illusionary techniques may come in handy, but I myself rely on Sakura for that. My shadow clones help a lot, but in a way almost any ninjutsu may come in handy."

"Right, right. So, lets see if I got this right, basic ninja knowledge and usage of ninja tools are essential. Stealth, highly important, as is the speed. Basic knowledge of genjutsu and ninjutsu can come in handy."

"Yeah, that more or less covers it." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Naruto, this will help. I also hoped Anre would be here, he is an assassin, I could use his help in this also." Iruka looked hopefully at Naruto and Hinata.

"In the morning before the training began I talked to Sakura. She said Anre rented a smithy in the artisan's district. It would be a good idea to look for Anre there." Hinata remembered.

"A smithy?" Iruka looked puzzled.

"I am quite sure Anre-san has his reasons." Hiashi gave his opinion and Iruka nodded after a moment of thought.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Naruto, Hinata. It was an honor to speak with you Hiashi-sama. Now I am afraid that I have to go, duty calls. But if you'd like, we could go grab a bite at Ichiraku's this evening, unless Hinata minds of course, eh, Naruto?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I will of course come too." Hinata smiled. Naruto deserved it, but she had to come along to make sure he wouldn't eat enough ramen to get himself sick.

….

Artisan's district, the place in Konoha where masters in different crafts worked and lived. It was located far from the centre of the village, closer to the outer walls since the work done here often resulted in a bit of a noise. Still, people who lived here always had some level of respect. Many craftsmen here had long lasting contracts with merchants or in some cases directly with Konoha. Some were so skilled that they only worked on individual orders, asking a high price, but providing services of the highest quality.

"Thanks for the Dango!" Ayako smiled brightly as she and Sakura sat in front of a large smithy. The girl the proceed munching on the treat enjoying the taste.

"Slow down, you'll choke." Sakura laughed.

"I can't, it is tasty." Ayako was already half way through her Dango.

"I bet it is. So, how is Konoha treating you so far, I can see you have settled more or less nicely." Sakura observed the girl. Her light brown hair now reached below her shoulders and was tied in a simple neat braid. Her dress wasn't expensive, but was clean. The girl herself looked well fed and taken care of.

"Oh, at first I felt really awkward here, but then I began to fell better. The nice old man also helped a bit, but he could've told me he was the third Hokage." Ayako pouted.

"Heh, I think I remember Anre telling me about that small encounter."

"Yep. Why did he rent the smithy though?" Ayako looked at the smithy and heard the sounds of something being pounded. Such sound always came from the smithy, but she never had any desire to go in there, partially because everyone who did came out dirty and coughing. So not her place.

"Oh, lets say he has a project and needs a place to work on it."

"You won't tell me anything more, huh."

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged and smiled. She was glad to see the girl seem fine, especially after the tragedy so early in her life.

"It is alright, after I heard you paid quite a bit for renting a smithy and I was promised something."

"Something? You are not exactly being specific."

"Well, you have your secrets, I have mine, it is only fair." The girl smirked and finished up her dango.

"Touche." Sakura nodded. The girl had character that was clear and it was a good thing in these troubled times.

"Oh, Sakura, finally I found someone!" Iruka came down the street waving to Sakura.

"Who is the scarface?" Ayako frowned pointing out the horizontal scar on Iruka's face.

"Ayako, don't be rude, that is Umino Iruka, he was my teacher back at the ninja academy."

"Oh." Ayako nodded accepting tat bit of information.

"You were looking for me, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura stood up.

"Not you exactly, I was looking for Anre. Oh and who are you?" Iruka looked down at Ayako who looked Iruka all over.

"I am Ayako, I am Sakura's friend." The girl declared and Iruka laughed kind-heartedly.

"You have a great choice in friends then."

"Thank you, I know." The girl said proudly earning a chuckle from both Sakura and Iruka.

"Anre is in the smithy, enter at your own risk."

"Errr … thanks." Iruka somehow wasn't sure the last part was a joke. He walked towards the smithy and turned around when he heard whispering behind him. He looked back meeting eyes with the little girl and skilled kunoichi. Both females though released a nearly identical giggle and turned away. Iruka only shook his head and opened the door to the smithy and nearly fell down when a wave of hot air assaulted him.

"Hahahaha." Sakura and Ayako laughed at Iruka's misfortune.

"They will never truly grow up." Iruka told himself as he entered the smithy covering his face from the unusually hot air. He indeed found Anre inside, breathing fire at some deformed piece of metal or whatever it was. Anyway it seemed extremely resistant to heat as even Anre's dragon breath didn't have much effect. Still Anre pulled the thing on the anvil and began working on it with a smithing hammer.

It was very hot inside, Iruka couldn't help but take off his chunin vest and Anre was working bare-chested.

"Anre, hello!" Iruka yelled over the noice and Anre held his arm up, telling Iruka to wait for a moment. The academy teacher waited patiently for a couple of minutes, enduring the heat, until finally Anre pulled the material away again after breathing another stream of fire onto it.

"Ayako still outside?" Anre asked.

"Yeah, having a great time with Sakura at my expense." Iruka rolled his eyes dramatically. Anre didn't answer and pulled on his black shirt and hid his left hand in a pocket, completely hiding his left scarred hand.

"Shall we step outside then?" Anre offered. Iruka was more then happy too, dreaming of a cold shower.

"Hey Anre, taking a break? Ayako waved.

"Just a short one." Anre answered to the girl.

"Lets go bring him something to drink, he must be thirsty." Sakura stood up and Ayako followed her, both disappearing down the street.

"Well, what is it?" Anre asked when he saw Sakura and Ayako walk off.

"It is about the new ninja system, I need to know what disciplines are necessary for an assassin." Iruka decided not to beat around the bush and ask the question directly. He didn't have a very close relationship with Anre, since he was never actually his student.

"Stealth. An assassin must have an ability to approach his target undetected. That means abilities to conceal himself and infiltrate guarded areas. Knowledge of human anatomy, especially the knowledge of vital areas. Ninjutsu both for combat situations and transportation and concealment. Genjutsu on a basic level is a good bonus. Weapon skills are essential since weapons boost the fatality of your attacks. I also suggest having an above average level of chakra control to be able to effectively suppress the chakra signature. And finally most importantly, patience. Without it all other skills are completely useless."

"I see." Iruka wrote everything down. "Not that many essential skills, but all of them must be on very high levels." Iruka concluded.

"Unlike many other ninjas, an assassin hardly have a right to make a mistake." Anre said and Iruka nodded understanding.

"Well, sorry for interrupting you, I have everything I need for now. What was that material you were using by the way, didn't seem like any kind of metal I ever seen."

"It is not exactly a metal, Iruka-san. You could say it is a part of me."

"…. Umm, good luck then." Iruka nodded and walked off deciding not to ponder over what exactly that material was. He now had information he could work with just hoping that the fellow academy staff had no less success then he did.

Anre in the mean time waited outside for Ayako and Sakura return with a bottle of water for him which he gratefully took and immediately took a big gulp. He then went back to work, while Sakura decided to spend some more time with the girl.

The sun as already setting when Anre made the finishing touches and dipped the hot blade into a barrel of water. Being forged with the help of the dragon fire the blade was so hot it vaporized a quater of the water from the barrel turning the smithy into a sauna. Still Anre repeated the process three more times going through a process called quenching.

Finally he held in front of him his new sword, reforged from the scale of his inner beast, a piece of himself. Even with the original grass cutter that accepted him as a master he never felt so in tune. The blade felt warm, retaining some of the heat it was born in.

Anre slashed with the weapon, approving of the balance and weight. It was slightly lighter then the grass cutter. The almost completely black blade was slightly curved at the end and had only one cutting edge unlike the double edged grass cutter. Even the hilt was changed, now matching colours with the blade and not having an evident guard. The weapon was more useful for slashing strikes Anre preferred in his sword fighting, but could also be used for nasty thrusting attacks. It was a completely new weapon, created from the remains of the grass cutter and himself. It only need a new name.

"Firescale." Anre whispered giving the sword it's new name and feeling slight vibration from it as if the sword itself approved.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

For Moegi the day sure was eventful. What she thought would be just a calm day, with some training involved, turned out to be a bit ... overwhelming, in a good way. It all started rather early when Moegi left her house to go and meet her team, but just as she closed the door Anre appeared in front of her. She immediately noted the new weapon on his back, but only greeted her teacher politely. Anre though told her that Hokage wanted to see her and didn't say why. This was a bit strange, why did Tsunade send Anre to find her? It was revealed pretty soon though.

FLASHBACK

"She is here." Anre opened the door to Tsuande's office and led Moegi inside. Tsunade cringed in her seat, she would never get used to hearing one of her ninjas address her so ... coldly. It resembled the way the judge addressed a person who was accused of a horrible crime and when the whole hearing is just a formality due to overwhelming evidence.

"Very good." Tsuande nodded. Moegi also saw that her team leader, Hayate was also in the office, his sickly face unusually cheery, now that was weird.

"Alright, Moegi. First of all excuse us for the delay, but thing got a bit out of hand during the finals as you obviously know." Tsunade began.

"Delay?"

"Right, I suppose you don't know. I see no reason to beat around the bush then so congratulations. Hayate."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hayate approached Moegi while revealing something he was holding behind his back, a chunin vest and it all became clear.

"Starting today you are promoted to chunin of the village hidden in the leaves, effective immediately. Not just your skills, but you self- restraint and your ability to adapt to the changes on the battlefield are the main reasons for your promotion. Yet again, congratulations." Tsuande smiled and Hayate presented Moegi with the chunin vest. For her it was more of a symbol than a useful piece of equipment since it didn't go well with her current attire, but she would surely keep it as a memory of this day.

FLASHBACK END

Moegi remembered how Anre squeezed her shoulder as an emotional support and just smiled. There was no reason to say anything, after all he supported her all the way to this day. Her teammates that met them once they stepped outside the hokage tower were not so restrained. It turned into loud congratulations, a bit of hugging and a handful of goodhearted teasing, which stopped when Moegi began to reach for her daggers.

"Now, calm down, I am sure you are happy for your teammate, but try to keep yourselves in check ... cough, cough." Hayate coughed into his fist when his students calmed down. Meogu of course for now would remain on the team playing the role of second in command.

"Now, Anre-san also asked me for a little spar, to test out the new sword he has, how about watching a couple of jounin fighting?" Hayate asked.

"Sure, why not, I wouldn't ming being the audience this time around." Moegi nodded and her teammates could only agree.

...

"Very well, only kenjutsu then." Hayate said and unsheathed his blade. Anre repeated the motion and Hayate curiously looked over the blade in Anre's hands. The dark blade matched the black outfit Anre was wearing.

"Agreed." Anre nodded. A moment later both ninjas clashed in the middle of the clearing. The students sat on a branch of and old oak, a perfect spot to observe the fight. After a fist clash Hayate and Anre exchanged a couple of blows, testing each other. Hayete immediately noted that the new blade was fairly light, much lighter then his own katana. The weight met very much, as the heavier weapon could be used to deliver more powerful blows, while the lighter weapon had an advantage of speed. For Anre, whose whole fighting style was based around combinations of lightning fast strike of course could appreciate the weapon he currently wielded.

"Alright, we tested each other out, now how about getting a bit more serious?" Hayate offered and shifted his stance raising his sword.

"My thoughts exactly." Anre nodded and also shifted his stance. Hayate frowned when he saw Anre hold his blade in a reverse grip with one hand. Ever since he trained Anre to use the sword he noted how the he tended to constantly shift between the standard and reverse grip, a method of fighting that developed from the experience with dagger. Anre also preferred to wield the sword with one hand which was a bit unusual. Hayate himself held the blade with both hands, using powerful slashing strikes with moderate speed. Anre used a much faster fighting style and frequently added kicks, punched and even plain headbutts. Hayate long since realized that fighting Anre meant fighting from the defence. If you used an offensive style the assassin would eat you up, quickly taking the advantage of any openings left during the attack.

CLING!

Anre moved forward delivering a blow. Hayate blocked and the ducked another slash that followed. Anre sure improved over the time. Of course his sword was his second weapon of choice, the dagger being his primary weapons. Unlike Hayate he didn't dedicate his life to the art of swordsmanship, but he was still a worthy opponent to any swordsman. After all the sword was hardly the only weapon in his arsenal.

"Ughh." Hayate grunted when he barely blocked another slash. Anre was moving from side to side, shifting grips and using his whole body to add the momentum to his strikes. For now Hayate could only defend himself, waiting for the opening. It came when Anre tried an overhead slash that Hayate blocked and then moved his own blade. That made Anre take a step forward a for a moment loose balance. Hayate dived under Anre's stretched arm and Anre stumbled back after his chest met with the hilt of Hayate's sword.

"Go sensei!" Hanmaru cheered, while Moegi rolled her eyes.

The jounin in the mean time clashed again. Anre again was on the offensive pushing Hayate back. Strikes rained on the jounin swords man as the black blade of Anre's sword flew around as some sort of wild shadow. Finally Hayate saw another opening. A swift slash moved Anre's blade out of the way giving Hayate room for a fast piercing strike.

"Huh?" Hayate saw how Anre suddenly yet again put his blade in a reverse grip parrying the strike. At the same time Hayate saw a gloved hand grip his own.

"Whaaah ... uggghh!" Hayate landed on his back when Anre spun around and rammed his shounders in Hayate's chest before throwing the jounin swordsman over himself.

"Now we are even." Anre said taking a step back allowing Hayate to get up. The sickly looking jounin coughed a couple of times and rubbed his chest before getting up while using the blade as a support.

"You faked that opening." Hayate concluded.

"I don't fall for the same trap twice, instead I prefer to use it for my own trap." Anre said and the two ninjas clashed once more. Hayate was trying to think of another way to leave Anre open. The black blade moving around was not allowing to concentrate, constantly popping in front of his eyes.

"Hmm?" Hayate suddenly noticed something interesting. The material that Anre's blade was made of, it didn't reflect light. That gave Hayate an idea. For some time he kept fighting us usual until suddenly leaning back to avoid a slash and then pulled his own katana up reflecting sunlight into Anre's eyes. And old trick, but it still worked. Anre covered his eyes with his free hand on pure reflex and Hayate took his chance.

CLING!

"What?" Hayate saw his strike being blocked. But Anre's wasn't looking, how did he react? Then Hayate saw Anre's eyes that were no less surprised then he was.

"The blade." Hayate looked over the black sword. "It reacted itself."

"Seems so. Well, it is a part of me after all, literally. Lets see what it can do then." Anre pulled back and swung his sword again, but felt something. That vibration, the one he felt when he gave the weapon it's name. He sort of felt emotion coming from the sword. It wanted to fight.

"Raagghh!" Hayate noticed a difference in the pattern of Anre's strike. It was as if someone else added a strike or two into the combination, the second mind joining the fight. If this was Anre's sword, then it was truly a magnificent weapon. Only the blades of the seven swordsmen of the mist and several more exceptional few had some level of consciousness allowing them to recognise their wielders and aid them in battle. But even though the grass cutter was one of those blades it never showed anything like this, perhaps because it was ultimately a trophy from the battle with Orochimaru. It was never specifically crafted for Anre, but this blade, was another story.

"Aagghhh!" Hayate saw Anre suddenly grab his hands and the black blade knocked the katana out of Hayate's fingers. The next second Hayate's jaw met the hilt of Anre's blade and the jounin swords man flew back.

But that wasn't the thing most found most interesting. What was truly strange, was that Anre's sword released a victorious roar, visibly vibrating in Anre's hand for a moment.

"I guess it works for me." Anre looked over his sword and then placed it over his back before helping Hayate get up.

"What did you make it from?" Hayate asked getting up.

"Dragon scale." Anre answered.

"Figures. Still a blade worthy of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Now excuse me, I am going to go and find some ice for my jaw."

...

"Great, everyone ready, time to head out. We stayed in Konoha long enough, time to head home." Mei looked over the ninjas in front of her. They were standing by the gates of Konoha, about to head out.

"It seems everyone is here." Chojuro said. He was still not able to fight, but was able to travel, his sword yet again on his back, where it should be. Among the group of mist ninjas was also Tahana's genin group. Two of her genin were chatting happily, while the third wore an expression that told everyone that he was mad at the whole world. Not only did he loose the battle, he got struck down by his own summon and was saved by Konoha genin that were his opponents. Kasui also remembered that his teammates didn't exactly appreciate his stunt and Saruki openly called him an arrogant jerk, not to mention that his own sensei seemed to share that opinion.

"About to head out?" Mei turned around and saw Tsunade flanked by two ANBU.

"Aww, came to say good bye, Tsuande." Mei smiled.

"When Onoki leaved I was actually relived, that old man has a level of arrogance and pride not matching his height. But I can appreciate the company of another female kage."

"Likewise. Thank you for hospitality and yet again for the lives of some of my ninjas."

"No prob ... eh?" Tsunade noticed how a messenger hawk landed on Mei's shoulder. Judging by the hidden mist crest on it's back it was from the Mizukage's village. Mei quickly took the letter and read through it. Her eyes widened.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"There was an outbreak of some sort of decease in my village. I must head there immediately."

"Wait, I ask you to wait for an hour, two at most." Tsunade raised her head.

"That is my village an my people, Tsunade, I can't wait."

"I am offering to sent Shizune with you along with one of my best teams to help out. That will give you two medics of the highest caliber Konoha can offer and some aid in investigation. I doubt that the outbreak of a decease is a coincidence. Your village is that grain of sand that can finally shift the balance at the frontier. It is clear that they do not want your forces to join the fight, that is why it is in our interest to help you out. I ask only for the time needed to assemble the group."

"The medical ninja of Konoha are matched by none." Chojuro mentioned. "Their medical knowledge might be essential, Mizukage-sama."

"I know, very well. I appreciate the help, Tsuande."

"Don't worry, but I would like reports on the status of my ninjas."

"I will arrange everything once we get back."

"Agreed. Inform Shizune and order Anre's team to get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The ANBU that flanked the fifth hokage bowed and jumped into separate directions. Tsunade looked over the mist ninjas that were rather shocked by the news. The meesage Mei received only stated bare facts and the real state of affairs could only be cleared by getting to the village as soon as possible. Now wonder Mei looked visibly worried. Her village was her responsibility and the Mizukage always took her responsibilities very seriously.

"I hope it isn't too bad." Saruki whispered.

"If Mizukage-sama is so worried, I bet it is worse." Otake frowned.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Once Shizune and Anre's team assembled at the gates they followed mizukage and her ninjas without further delay, having been briefed along the way by the two ANBU that were sent to find them.

Shizune for once wasn't wearing her dark blue kimono instead opting for a traditional konoha uniform. The only aspect of her clothing that didn't fit in the standard picture were the long sleeves of her shirt that hid her hands completely. That served a double purpose, hiding her senbon needle launcher and partially hiding her hands when she was performing handseals.

"Move, move, move!" Mei sped up with other ninjas following her. It was understandable that she wanted to get to her village as soon as possible to help it at the moment of crisis. At the same time she forgot that she was a kage and was physically far beyond most ninjas. Anre's team was keeping up without much trouble, Shizune and Tahana looked less at ease, but also maintained speed. The genin and Chojuro though were struggling. When at his best Chojuro would have no trouble keeping up, but he was still weakened by his wounds, as was Kasui who was having the worst of it.

"Not the best time for a long term mission." Naruto whispered to Anre.

"Orders are orders. You worried about Hinata?"

"I am not very happy that she will keep trying to perform the inner beast transformation without us …. and your help."

"I already did what I could. The one that will guide her is always with her, all I could do is help you contact it. Now there is nothing I can do to help you. As for emotional support, I am quite sure she knows you are worried about her."

"I still would prefer to be there, with her."

"I understand, but for now concentrate on the mission."

The weaker ninjas in the mean time began falling back unable to keep up with the Mizukage. Anre glanced back and frowned.

"Naruto."

"Got it." Naruto performed his trademark handseal and four clones popped into existence.

"Ughh … huh? Oh, thank you, Naruto-san, I guess I am still not quite healed yet." Chojuro said when one of Naruto's clones appeared front of him and in one swift motion flipped the young swordsman on his back.

"I am just a clone, please remain still, you don't want me disappearing in mid air."

"No problem." Chojuro nodded trying to catch his breath. Riding on the clone's back like this was embarrassing, but was still a welcome change. Chojuro glanced to the side and saw the genin treated the same way.

"Hey you blond oaf, what is the big idea!" Kasui yelled.

"Relax, Kasui, you need it even more then we do." Otake called out from the back of another clone, not minding a ride in the slightest. Saruki blushed a bit, but remained silent.

"You are not the most grateful brat, aren't you?" the clone carrying Kasui asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I don't need this …. I can keep up myself."

"Sure you can, and I am a pink flying whale with horns and a straw hat." The clone's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That is a disturbing picture." Otake laughed.

"I said, put me down!" Kasui yelled. All the noise finally caught the attention of the Mizukage that was trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. She didn't need this disturbance, so she fell back for a moment.

"Kasui, shut up, or I'll kill you." Mei said looking quite ready to do it. The arrogant genin became white as a ghost and went silent, while Mei took the lead again. The clone, the other genin and even Tahana stiffened a laugh.

Chojuro in the mean time curiously observed Naruto. Of course he knew Naruto was a powerful ninja, but it was the first time he actually witnessed him perform any kind of ninjutsu. From what he knew the shadow clone jutsu were very chakra consuming, but Naruto created four without even breaking a sweat. On top of that he didn't look even slightly winded from moving at such speeds. Even the Mizukage showed slight signs of fatigue, but Naruto ….. what incredible stamina. The young man was literally a powerhouse, a moving shell filled with energy.

The village hidden in the mist was a great deal away from Konoha, on the islands in the middle of the great sea. Moving through the land of fire and through neighboring countries involved a great deal of tree jumping and a bit of running when there were no forests. At top speed the ninjas made it to the shores of the great sea in two days of non stop running and jumping.

"We will rest here for an hour and then continue." Mei said and popped a soldier pill in her mouth.

"Agreed." Anre nodded. When it came to medical questions Shizune was the one in charge, but with everything else, Anre had the most authority.

"Ahhh." Sakura wiped her mouth after taking several big gulps from her canteen.

"Ohh, we stopped?" Saruki woke after falling asleep on the clone's back. Actually all of the genin did. Chojuro while riding on the clone's back tried getting off and move on his own several times, but the clone told him not to. He would tire out quickly again and creating another clone would be a bother.

The clones lowered the genin down gently allowing them to stretch. They were pretty stiff and a chance to move a bit was a welcome change.

"Hmpppfff …. Huh …. Oowww!" Kasui fell to the sandy beach when the clone simply disappeared from under him.

"What is the big idea?" Kasui yelled.

"That is payback for calling me a blond oaf." Naruto smirked. Kasui only growled.

"Kasui, calm down. You are in enough trouble as it is. You can imagine what your father will do when he finds out about your little stunt during the chunin exams."

"Damn." Kasui swore and sat down.

….

"Hey, Hinata, you in here?" Hanabi opened the door to Hinata's and Naruto's room only to find it empty.

"Pfft, where is she. Of all the times for her to disappear it has to be the time when I want a spar." Hanabi ranted while looking for her sister through the Huuga manor. She usually trained with Neji, but today he was busy with his team, so she decided to try herself against her sister. It was a long time since they fought.

"There you are." Hanabi found Hinata sitting in a lotus position in the middle of one of the dojo. Hinata seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Hey, Hinata, lets spar …. You hear me?" Hanabi waved her hand in front of Hinata's face, then snapped her fingers and even poked her sister in the forehead, no response.

"What the … ? Hanabi walked around her sister not understanding what was going on. Why did her sister sit like this, as if she was in some sort of trance. Maybe she was under a genjutsu.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi activated her bloodline.

"Weird." Hanabi muttered, there was no illusion, Hinata seemed perfectly normal. The Hanabi noticed something. The chakra flow was reversed, instead of chakra coming from Hinata's main chakra pool, it was moving in the opposite direction.

"That is not right." Hanabi shook her head, until suddenly chakra exploded out of Hinata's body and Hanabi flew all the way across the dojo slamming into the wall and sliding down. She looked up and saw through her byakugan how the chakra around her sister took a crude form of a head of some animal, a fox.

"Whaaaa ….!" Hanabi screamed trying to move back, but there was a wall behind her. The head of the fox seemed to look at her, before disappearing as the chakra was pulled back inside Hinata, her chakra flow back to normal.

"Huh?" Hinata opened her eyes and shook her head getting rid of mild dizziness. "Hanabi? What are you doing here?"

"That is my line!" Hanabi yelled. "What is the big idea slamming into the wall with a raw chakra output and what was that fox head made of chakra around you?"

"A fox head? I am making progress." Hinata smiled to herself. Just a moment ago she returned from another meeting with her inner beast. For a brief moment she felt pulled out of her body, partially allowing her inner beast to manifest. It was just the first step, but it was made.

"Progress?"

"Yeah, I am going through some very serious training, Hanabi. What did you want by the way?"

"I wanted to spar since Neji is busy and I found you all somewhere …. not here."

"How true." Hinata giggled at her sister's confused look. "Alright, I can use a chance to stretch a bit, I am a bit stiff." Hinata got up.

"If I am going to get thrown into a wall every time I come to you for some training, I might as well wait for Neji."

"Sorry about that, I am not really aware of what is going around me when I am in that state. Anyway, lets begin."

The sisters faced each other and slid into their fighting stances.

…

"Mizukage-sama!" a man ran up to Mei as she and the other ninjas appeared in front of the gates of the village hidden in the mist.

"Ao. I got back as soon as I could. I want details."

"Yes, of course." The konoha ninjas curiously looked at the man named Ao, especially the patch he wore over his right eye. He noticed them also and looked questionably at the Mizukage.

"They are help sent from Konoha, among them are two medical specialists including the apprentice of the slug sannin Tsunade, the current hokage of Konoha. I want all of them to have proper clearance."

"It will be done, mizukage-sama."

"Mizukage-sama, we would like to get started as soon as possible." Shizune approached Mei.

"I agree, Ao."

"Yes, the head of our medical staff if here wit me. Nishu, get you ass over here!"

"I am at you service." A middle aged man with a long goatee bowed to the mizukage.

"Take Shizune-san and Sakura-san and give them all information on the matter at hand, they are konoha medics and will help."

"Naruto, go with them, they might need the manpower and your healing factor might be of service." Anre suggested. "me an Shino in the mean time will settle in and look around."

"Very well. Go. Ao I want full status report." Mei marched off towards her office with Ao behind her, while Naruto, Shizune and Sakura followed the medic.

"Come, I think you can crash in with me." Chojuro offered and Anre had nothing against it.

…

The Mist village hospital was overflowing with sick people. All around were people looking sick and medics snooping around trying to help them in any way they could.

"What are the symptoms?" Shizuna asked when they entered a medical lab in the hospital basement.

"It starts with coughing and at first it didn't seem serious. But we grew alarmed when the number of sick people began to increase. The worst part, was that ninjas began to fall sick and ninjas are generally more resistant to sickness. Later people began to feel weakness, dizziness on a level they had trouble moving around. Finally came the fever followed by quick dehydration. We tried everything, but couldn't find a cure. Several civilians have already died along with one ninja and dozens more are close to it. And the worst part is that I find myself helpless." The chief of the medical staff suddenly looked very tired and Sakura understood that the man probably had very little sleep.

"Hey, how does this thing spread?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded admitting it was a good question.

"We don't know. I've been around the sick nearly all of my time and I have no symptoms. So I can say it is not transferred by air."

"And water?" Sakura asked.

"We found no trace of any find of bacteria that could've caused this."

"Troubling. I know of no virus or any kind of decease that could've caused something like this." Shizune muttered as she unsealed a bag of supplies from a scroll, Sakura doing the same.

"Sakura, make the moon petal extract. I'll look through the blood samples." Shizune ordered and Sakura nodded.

"Moon petal extract?" Nishu asked.

"Not a cure, but it is a good way to fight the fever and prevent dehydration."

"That is good, the sick drink so much, but it hardly helps them. How can I help?"

"Here, take the recipe and spread it among your staff, or better, Naruto, get this recipe to every medic you find and then help them distribute the extract among the patients."

"Got it. Shadow clone jutsu!" Nishu in amazement watched a clone after a clone pop into existence and run out of the lab with a piece of paper in hand the original Naruto was holding.

"When your friend said we might need manpower I never expected to see this." Nishu scratched his head looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, well I have lots of chakra." Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, this is strange." Shizune changed the blood sample she was looked at for another one.

"You found something, Shizune-san?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't add up." Shizune took another blood sample and looked through a microscope.

"What, what did you find?" Nishi asked.

"It is not what I found, it is what I didn't find." Shizune frowned. "This blood samples, they contain no antibodies."

"You kidding, right?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Hello, explanation please." Naruto waved his hand.

"When a person falls sick, his body in attempt to find a cure creates antibodies. Special cells that find, identify and neutralize the threat. They are a part of our immune system, Naruto and every time a person falls sick the number of antibodies must increase. Our immune system is not perfect and sometimes we simply are unable to create antibodies to some deceases. But here, there are no antibodies to begin with." Shizune frowned.

"So, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. It almost seems as if the human body does not understand that it is sick, the immune system simply can not identify the threat."

"Pfft, I don't really get it. You are saying that if there are tons of these antibodies, then it means you are sick. Well, if there are almost none then it means these people are not sick." Naruto shrugged.

"Not sick? Have you seen them?" Nishu yelled.

"Naruto, really, it is not that simple." Shizune frowned.

"Wait, maybe Naruto is on to something." Sakura began searching through her bag.

"I am?" Naruto asked.

"He is?" Nishu and Shizune looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Man, I am better then I thought." Naruto grinned.

"When Naruto pointed out that these people aren't sick it gave me an idea." Sakura produced a scroll she unrolled on the table in front of her."

"But they are sick." Nishu protested.

"I am not saying they are healthy, but perhaps we are looking in a wrong place. We assumed it was some sort of a decease causing this."

"What else can do this on such a scale?" Nishu asked.

"Well, high fever, is not caused by the decease itself. It is a way for a body to protect itself since the bacteria and viruses do not like high temperatures."

"We know that Sakura." Shizune said watching as Sakura took one of the blood samples pouring the blood onto the scroll that was filled with chakra molding symbols. It was one of the scrolls created by Sakura after she learned the art of chakra molding symbols from Anre.

"Yes, but fever also is a sign of the body trying to get rid of a foreign substance by burning it out." Sakura said and applied chakra to the scroll. The blood in the middle seemed to boil up, change color to black and release smoke.

"Oh my, she is right." Shizune noticed looked over what Sakura did.

"What, what?" Nishu was ready to pull out his own goatee.

"It is not a decease. It is poison." Sakura concluded.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"Well, this is where I live, not much, but it is a roof over my head." Chojuro led Anre and Chino into his apartment. It indeed wasn't too big, but was more then capable of housing several ninjas even if it would be a bit cramped. There were two rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. There wasn't much furniture, but this was actually good since there wouldn't be much room when Sakura and Naruto would get here.

"Don't worry, as ninjas we are more than used to not having such a luxury as a roof over our heads." Anre said.

"I have only one bed, so I am afraid … "

"Don't worry, floor is fine." Anre waved his hand and pulled his hood and mask down while looking around. Shino in the mean time went to sit under a window. Chojuro saw how Shino raised his index finger and how several bugs crawled out before flying out of the window Shino was sitting under.

"Don't ask." Anre sighed when he saw Chojuro look at the young Aburame with wide eyes.

"Alright, you settle in, I'll go see if I still have anything to eat that is not past it's expiry date." Chojuro went to the kitchen after putting his sword against the wall and rubbing his still wounded chest. He would have to take his medicine soon that double acted as a painkiller.

It was a usual routine, once the ninja came back home after a long term mission he had to throw out nearly everything he had in his fridge. Thus Chojuro had little to offer, but his guests shared some ration bars and surprisingly Shino had a small thermos with tea, a welcome addition to their meal.

"Well, perhaps not a royal feast, but it did the trick." Anre sighed after finishing his simple meal.

"You want to go now?" Shino asked.

"Go where?" Chojuro asked.

"Mizukage. We settled in, rested a bit after the trip, now we should go and see if we can help in any way. I don't plan on sitting around doing nothing." Anre got up and pulled his hood and mask again.

"I guess you need a guide to the Mizukage's office." Chojuro stood up.

"If you are willing." Anre nodded.

"Sure, no problem. I actually don't want to stay in my apartment with only my empty fridge as a company." Chojuro chuckled and took his sword.

…

Mei was ready to start pulling her head out and Ao could understand her. She left the village for a couple of weeks and this is what she finds when she gets back. Two thirds of population ninja and civilian alike are sick. Village elder, government officials ….. the whole village was paralyzed. It was a good thing they had large storages of food, since the transport system was also down, they were not getting any supplies. They were not doing any missions, since there were no ninjas available to do them. The situation was out of control.

"Mizukage-sama, Chojuro and two konoha ninjas are here to see you." Mei saw the secretary peak into the office. It was not the secretary that worked when Mei left, that one was in the hospital.

"Send them in." Mei sighed.

"Mizukage-sama." Anre bowed along with Shino and Chojuro. Mei raised her eyebrow, Anre treated his hokage with far less respect if any at all. "Is there any way we can be of assistance while our teammates work at your medical facilities?"

"Your help is welcome, but I really have no idea how you can help." Mei shook her head.

"The situation is dire. We still do not know the source of this decease, we do not know how it is spreading." Ao added his part. Suddenly several bugs flew in through the window and landed on Shino's stretched hand before crawling into his long sleeve.

"There is nothing in the air. My insects are very sensitive to such things." Shino stated in his usual monotone. He then looked to the side noticing a map of the village on the wall.

"Do you have the data on the parts of the village most affected by the decease?" Shino asked.

"Of course." Ao handed Shino a folder. It was a very strange picture since due to Shino's glasses it was unclear if he was looking at the map, or scanning the data in front of him.

"She is a scout on my team. He knows how to gather and put together bits of information, his analytical mind might be of service to us." Anre explained. "Our medics will work on creating a cure, but I do not think this is a natural decease."

"I agree. It seems more like a well planed attack." Ao agreed. "This we need to know who did this and more importantly how."

"Mizukage-sama, a medical ninja from Konoha is here." The secretary peaked inside again and Mei ordered to send the medical ninja in. A moment later Sakura rushed inside looking exited and worried at the same time.

"Poison." She declared.

"Sakura, please, be a bit more specific." Anre asked putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"Sorry. It is not a decease that is causing all of this, it is poison. Shizune is working right now to get a sample, but it is already clear that it is something entirely new. Even looking through the blood under the microscope didn't reveal anything."

"Then how do you know?" Mei asked.

"During the last great ninja war Tsunade created numerous antidotes to poisons created by the sand village elder Chiyo-sama. She also developed a special jutsu that allowed to reveal poison in the blood, but sadly not identify it. I used this method and the result was positive." Chakra explained.

"This is impossible. How can anyone poison two thirds of a village?" Ao raised his voice. It was unheard of. It was a shinobi village for crying out loud.

"We don't know, but it has to be something to what people are exposed all over the village."

"Sakura." Shino suddenly spoke and everyone turned to him, noticing that the Aburame silently took a red marker from the Mizukage's table and now was writing all over the large map of the village.

"That was a perfectly good map." Ao face palmed.

"Ao, it is not the time to worry about maps." Mei yelled.

"Shino marked the epicenters of poisoning, but I don't see any pattern. Some parts of the village seem to not be affected at all." Sakura looked over the map. Ao approached curiously and also looked over the map.

"It doesn't really add up. I can't understand why some districts were less affected." Ao rubbed his chin.

"It confirms Shino's statement that the reason for this is not in the air." Anre pointed out.

"It can't be anything in the food. We have to main markets here and here and there are both affected and not affected districts around." Ao said.

"What is this building?" Shino pointed out of the window pointing at the tall building visible from the Mizukage's office.

"That? Just a rain tower, it supplies water to surrounding buildings including the mizukage's office. We have frequent rains here and that is a good alternative."

"Alternative to what?" Sakura asked.

"Sea water, but I hope you don't think that someone managed to poison the great sea or the rain clouds." Ao smirked.

"Sea water must be transformed into fresh water so it is suitable for human consumption or irrigation." Shino said.

"Yes, there is a desalination station in the village that also produce salt as a by-product." Ao nodded.

"How much water passes through that station?" Sakura asked and Ao gasped. He rushed to the table searching through the papers until he pulled out a scroll.

"Around two thirds." He said with a grim expression.

"I need a map of the village pipeline system." Shino said and Ao quickly produced the said map from the table, unrolling it over the table.

"The areas that have suffered the most from the poisoning and the areas that receive the water from the desalination station more or less match." Shno said. "My conclusion is that the poison is in the water and that it is being poisoned during the desalination process."

"By that station is one of the most secure objects in the village." Ao protested. "No one can infiltrate it."

"I beg to differ." Anre crossed his hands on his chest.

"Young man, perhaps you are skilled, but we here are …. "

"Shut up, Ao!" Mei stood up. She now knew how skilled the shadow assassins were in the art if infiltration and silent approach. "Look at the bare facts. You have any other theory? At least this explains most of it."

"I think I can add something important." Sakura approached. "By the way this poison works, it is not a very powerful one. Whoever made it, had to sacrifice the lethality of the poison to make it hard to find. I think that is acts up only when the amount of poison in the body reaches certain level, damaging body systems, starting with the breathing, resulting in coughing. Later it strikes the nervous system, causing dizziness, inability to keep balance. By then the body understands that something is wrong and in attempt to burn through the toxins it raises the temperature. The patient though continues to suffer, his body begins to dehydrate and finally the heart gives out and the patient dies. A slow, painful way to go."

"And what does that tell us?" Mei asked.

"The poison must be consumed constantly to be lethal." Shino concluded.

"The chief of medical staff said that in order to help people with dehydration they were giving patients plenty of water." Sakura said.

"You mean that instead of healing we were further poisoning our own people?" Mei sat down in her armchair in shock.

"Not only that, it means that the water was poisoned constantly." Shino said. "Nobody had to actually infiltrate the desalination station."

"To put it simply, you have a traitor in your midst." Anre looked at Mei who paled considerably and Ao looked ready to throw up.

"That … that … Ao, find the traitor, bring him before me, I WILL MELT HIM MYSELF, RIGHT HERE, IN MY OFFICE!" Mei was enraged.

"Y-yes, of course, Mizukage-sama." Ao lowered his head.

"The water must be poisoned daily. Whoever did this either is working at the desalination station or has direct access to it." Sakura stated.

"I will get the list of the personnel and everyone who could've done this." Ao said, determined to end this crisis as soon as possible.

"What about the sick, we can't keep feeding them poison and can't stop doing that since we will spook the traitor." Chojuro spoke for the first tie since his arrival.

"The only option I see, is to reroute the pipeline system in order to supply the hospitals with rain water." Shino said.

"With that kind of water consumption the stores of fresh rain water in the rain towers will end by the end of the week." Ao frowned.

"Then we have a time limit. We must identify the poisoner before the storages of rain water run out." Anre stated.

"What about the cure to the poison?" Mei asked.

"If we knew the formula, we could've at least make prognoses on how long it would take to create an antidote. But the poison is very complex and Shizune is doing everything she can. What is clear right now, is that the poison itself is lethal only when consumed constantly or in large doses. Should the sick stop getting the poisonous water their body will eventually break down the toxins."

"So, we can assume that the poisoner will continue with his task. That at least makes his next move predictable." Mei nodded. They finally had a plan, they finally could act. For the first time in her life she felt that she had some form of control over the situation.

…

In Konoha in the mean time things were rather peaceful. The arena was being rebuilt since it suffered massive damage after the assassination attempt. It was decided to demolish what remained of the upper floors and the kage booth and rebuild those parts from scratch.

The only place where emotions were high was the ninja academy. Well, emotions were often high there, but today was special. The students were introduced to the new ninja system … and Iruka fought an urge to jump out of the window. The students assaulted him with numerous questions, yells of outrage and such.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled. A moment later you could hear a pin drop. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose calming himself down.

"Listen now, this new system might seem scary at first and in a way it does mean more obligations for you, since you will have to make a decision on what subjects to concentrate. At the same time it will take all of your strength and weaknesses into account giving all of you a chance to become great ninjas.

"How come, sensei?" one of the students asked, a girl with dark blue hair set in a neat bun.

"I think it is best I give you an example. I right now know a ninja, who during his academy days was hardly the best student I had, in the educational aspect at least. What he had though, was a load of determination and the guts to never give up. Still he couldn't perform even a simple clone, heh, I still think he can't even today."

"Then how did he become a ninja?" another student asked.

"He managed to overcome his weakness, prove his worth and right to become a ninja. And now he is one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha if not the world."

"I don't get it sensei, if he can't perform a simple clone, how can be a strong ninjas?" the girl asked again.

"And that is the question I was waiting for." Iruka smiled. "But first, what is the second basic law of chakra control?"

"The initial level of control is in proportion to the amount of chakra you have. The more chakra the less control you have." The girl with the blue hair answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Correct! Now you see, the old system didn't take in account that the ninja I am talking about had a gargantuan amount of chakra. Even back then he had more chakra then all of us combined. Scary, huh?"

Iruka chuckled when the students nodded stupefied by the knowledge of someone close to their age having so much chakra.

"You can only imagine how hard it was for him to control that amount of chakra, he simply was and still is unable to gather a small enough portion of chakra to create a simple clone, he overpowers them. But when it comes to ninjutsu with high levels of chakra consumption he is matched by none. He is practically a one man army, not to mention he also has exceptional stealth and skills as a trapper. Now you see that the old system almost robbed him of the chance of becoming a shinobi. Do you want something similar to happen to you?" Iruka looked over the class and smiled. Clearly he got the message across.

"No I will hand out the list of possible ninja specializations and the marks one must have to begin a carrier specializing in the chosen field. But before that, I would like you two meet some of the people that graduated the academy not so long ago and now specialize in different fields. Iruka opened the door and told everyone to come in. There were three people that entered, a boy with a long blue scarf and a smirk on his face, a girl with orange hair in tow ponytails and a mask hiding half of her face and another boy with two large scrolls on his back.

"Yo, I am Konohamaru and you could say I am a lightning type ninjutsu specialist."

"Moegi, I am an assassin." Moegi raised her hand as a greeting, but it was hard to read her expression due to the mask.

"My name is Udon and I am a puppeteer." Udon readjusted his glasses.

"Well, you can ask them questions if you wish." Iruka smiled proud to see his old students.

"Are you really ninjas?" one of the academy students asked causing Iruka to sweatdrop.

"C-rank payment is not worth this. I want to kill them already." Moegi sighed, this was going to be along day.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Alright, this folder contains the data on everyone who works, provides security, or has direct access to the desalination station." Ao placed a thick folder on the Mizukage's desk.

"It will take quite some time to check through all of these people." Chojuro looked over the folder. "There must be several dozen people listed in here."

"Give me as many addresses as possible and mark them on the map." Shino walked over to the window. Ao looked at the Mizukage who only shrugged and Ao quickly began to mark the addresses on the village map.

"There." Ao finished his work in about fifteen minutes, while others read through the folder, it mostly contained data on the civilian workers that were employed to run the station. At the same time there were a few shinobi that were in charge of security.

Shino looked at the map for a minute memorizing the locations and raised his hands. A small cloud of insects flew out of his sleeves filling the Mizukage's office with the sound of buzzing. Following Shino's mental command the flew out of the window and spread in different directions.

"They will gather information without causing any suspicion." Shino said and sat down on a chair by the window.

"Your teammate has a convenient way of gathering information. Mizukage said looking between Anre and Shino.

"I specialize in scouting operations." Shino said in his usual emotion free voice. The young Aburame was a creepy fellow, that was for sure. The Mizukage felt a bit … uneasy with a walking human hive in the same room as her, but she was aware of even stranger things shinobi sometimes did in order to gain a unique fighting style. As for the Aburame clan, they had a reputation of a cunning and brutally effective opponent.

In order to pass the time the ninjas began working through the papers trying to narrow down a list of suspects, but with limited data they had, it had only limited effect. They did note that frm time to time one or several of Shino's insects would fly inside through the window and disappear in the long sleeves of Aburame's clothes.

"Hmm." Shino suddenly raised his eyes, or at least it seemed like he did since he was as always wearing his shades.

"What is it?" Anre turned to his teammate.

"Who lives here?" Shino pointed at a spot on the map. It was one of the addresses marked by Ao, not far from the village edge.

"Lets see." Ao looked through the papers and pulled out a file. "Amasano Kion, a civilian worker. Works with filters that further clean the water at the station." Ao said.

"Family status?" Anre asked.

"Single. Has a cousin living somewhere outside the village. No other relatives."

"Friends, known social connections?" Anre asked another question.

"Hmm, nothing about that. But there is a description of him made by the station director. He seems to be a loner. Works with others only if there is a need for that. Obvious introvert."

"Introversion is the state of or tendency toward being wholly or predominantly concerned with and interested in one's own mental life. Introverts are people whose energy tends to expand through reflection and dwindle during interaction. Introverts tend to be more reserved and less outspoken in large groups. They often take pleasure in solitary activities such as reading, writing, music, drawing, tinkering or other more reserved activities." Sakura provided her bit of information.

"A perfect target. A person like that could be easily impersonated and his work position gives him direct access to water." Ao nodded. "How did you point him out?" Ao asked Shino.

"All of the apartments and houses I checked had typical signs of someone living there. But at the address I told you, my insects saw something that was out of place."

"What exatly?" Chojuro inquired.

"Even though it had signs of someone actually using the apartment, it had some aspects that didn't go well with the picture. The fridge was empty, the mail was piled up without being read, it seemed like the bed was not used in a while."

"Well, maybe he is just a lazy sloth." Mizukage shook her head.

"That could be the case, but it is the only place that had anything suspicious about it."

"I say he is our primary suspect. But there is still a small detail that keeps haunting me." Ao frowned. "You see, everyone who works at the desalination station go through a scan by our sensor ninja. A simple transformation jutsu will not cut it here."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Anre who nodded. "I think I have a good hunch who our poisoner is."

…

"This is bad, very, very bad." A mist ninja shook his head while observing the picture before him. They were a simple patrol unit, one of the few that were still deployed after the outbreak of the decease at the village.

"Go, inform the Mizukage, or whoever you will find. I will remain here and keep watch, perhaps I will gather more information. Go, go, go!" The mist ninja gave an order to his subordinate, who finally got over the shock and began moving towards the village.

The hidden mist was in far more trouble then they thought.

…

The sun was already setting when Amasano Kion returned from work. As usually there was nobody greeting him in the empty apartment, only his neighbor that also coming back from work noted his return. As always he looked gloomy, his hair messy, his clothes far from being fresh. Once inside he was walked through the apartment onto the balcony. There he turned to the setting sun. His back straightened and his whole body language changed. He seemed to absorb the sunlight with a satisfied smile.

"Ughhh." Kion felt something hit him in the back and he stumbled forward, falling over the railing to the street below, landing like a sack of potatoes.

"We didn't make a mistake, did we?" Chojuro asked leaning over the body. Anre and Naruto stayed back, while Shino remained with Sakura who took a sniping position on another roof.

"Agghhh.! Chojuro suddenly was grabbed by what seemed to be a vine and thrown back.

"I recognize these arrows. I am quite surprised to know you are here, you pink haired menace." Kion stood up and pulled out and arrow not even scowling from pain.

"Why are you angry, I was the one she hit again." Kion suddenly spoke with another voice.

"Shut up. When we are merged we feel each other's pain."

"Oh right, forgot that. Still, I have more right to complain I have a hole in my back, not you."

"Drop the charade, Zetsu." Anre ordered as Naruto pulled Chojuro up.

"Heh heh. I guess this form has outlived it's usefulness." Zetsu revealed himself when Kion's skin was sort of peeled off of him. "Ahh, that is better, it was getting a bit uncomfortable." Zetsu stretched, his body producing a sound of stretched rubber.

"You poisoned my fellow villagers!" Chojuro accused.

"Sticks and stones, kid. Hey, are you carrying a sword that big because of your own personal insecurity?" the white Zetsu laughed while Chojuro was ready to chop him up, clutching Hiramekarei.

"Do not mock your enemies." The black Zetsu spoke. "For now we must make our escape."

"Alright, always spoil the fun."

"I don't do anything fun."

"Shut up!" Chojuro jumped forward raising his sword. Chakra exploded out of it, forming a replica of hammer.

SMASH!

The whole street shook from the impact.

"Lots of power, but little accuracy, kid." Chojuro looked behind and saw Zetsu behind him, the hand of the black half transforming into a whip. "Eh?" Zetsu tried to move, but saw the long end of his whip pinned to the ground by an arrow.

"She is getting incredibly annoying." The white Zetsu whined, just as Naruto appeared in front of them with his knuckle blade already charged with wind chakra. At first it seemed as if Naruto sliced right through his opponent, but it soon became clear that Zetsu simply separated himself into two of his halves.

"Let see how you like this one." The white Zetsu flashed through handseals.

"Whoah … what the hell!" Naruto swore as the whole world turned upside down, the flipped again and again. Everything began to spin.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto heard Anre. "They are escaping."

"I am getting dizzy!" Naruto found himself unable to coordinate his movements, when suddenly felt chakra flow through him, dispelling the illusion.

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto nodded. Sakura nodded, it took her only a brief moment to dispel the illusion over herself.

"I've planted my tracker beetles on them. They are heading out of the village." Shino spoke. "They are taking different routes." With that Shino created a bug clone.

"Naruto, take Shino and Chojuro, while I and Sakura will follow the clone."

Everyone nodded and jumped onto the roofs in pursuit of their targets.

…

"Hn, they are quite persistent." The white Zetsu shook his head. His genjutsu was a complex one, but they got out pretty quickly. Most likely the bugs if that Aburame had nervous systems that were far too simple to be affected by his illusions. And the worst part was that the said Aburame was following him. That team was playing on his nerve, first a pink haired archer that had enough skill to match his illusions and see through them and now an Aburame who would be hard to fight due to his insects.

"I am not letting you get away!" Chojuro caught up to the white Zetsu and swung his sword, trying to cut is target in half.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy!" Zetsu mocked the young swordsman.

"How about me!" Naruto appeared from behind.

"Not much better." Zetsu smirked when spikes appeared all over his hand he used to strike Naruto, who turned to smoke.

"Shadow clone? Left." Zetsu struck to the left dispelling a clone, but they kept coming, surrounding the white Zetsu.

"Wind element: great breakthrough!" Naruto was launched high into the air by one of his clones on order to attack from above. Zetsu never had a chance to react in time as he was rammed into rough surface of the roof by the strong wind.

"Bastards." White Zetsu swore and noticed how his body was being covered by insects. He already felt his chakra level dropping.

"No, I am afraid it won't be that easy." Zetsu's whole body suddenly released a cloud of green smoke that disappeared in a moment, but that was enough for all of the Shino's bugs caught in it to drop dead.

"Gahh!" Zetsu clutched his side, barely avoiding a more serious wound. Chojuro pulled his sword back, ready to impale the white Zetsu on the wide blade, but felt strange. Everything turned white and he felt that he was falling. Genjutsu, he was caught. Chojuro couldn't do anything and then felt sharp pain in his back. But it disappeared just as suddenly as it came to be. Chojuro found himself face down with Shino over him. The Aburame stopped Zetsu's spiked arm with his own, receiving a nasty cut in the process, but answered with a strike of his own, ramming a kunai right through Zetsu's wrist.

"Rasengan!" Naruto was thrown forward by a clone and rammed the spinning ball of chakra into Zetsu's side. An agony filled scream sailed over the hidden mist village as white Zetsu was launched off the roof onto the street below. Zetsu's bofy smashed through some abandoned cart and then hit a lone tree growing in someone's yard. It was a good thing that this part of the village was mostly deserted due to the epidemic.

"He just won't stay down." Naruto scowled. He saw how Zetsu got up and pressed his hand onto the tree. It looked like Zetsu was absorbing it, repairing his plant like body. A moment later the tree collapsed.

"This is no longer funny." Zetsu pulled a kunai out of his wrist left there by Shino. With a scowl he threw the weapon at Naruto and began running again.

"Chojuro?" Naruto looked back after catching a kunai and placing it into his own holster.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have come, I am still not able to fight my best after the injury. Go on, I'll be fine." Chojuro sighed.

"Shino, lets go!" Naruto created two clones to help in pursuit and followed Shino who during his short moment of contact with Zetsu replaced the tracker beetle on their target, the first one being killed by the poisonous gas Zetsu emitted. They caught up pretty soon, but they were already very close to the edge of the village.

"Damn!" Zetsu rolled to the side avoiding a cloud of Shino's bugs and ran up the building wall using chakra. He tried to turn there, but barely avoided another of Naruto's clones.

"Rasengan!"

Zetsu raised a wall of vines that absorbed the strike and kept running. Even with Chojuro missing he had no intentions of engaging his pursuers. He kept running as he heard angry buzzing building up behind him. He looked back and swore loudly. A giant could of insects flew after him, forming a giant hand that was almost ready to grab him.

"Ughh!" the white Zetsu was suddenly pushed to the side by his black half that appeared from the side, followed by Anre and Sakura, the bug clone nowhere to be seen. Black Zetsu looked no less roughed up as his white half, missing one of this whips along with a portion of his arm.

"Well, hello there, nice to see, how you've been?" White Zetsu grinned, but his black part didn't answer, instead pushing both of them off the roof edge. Shino's bugs broke their giant hand form and scattered when a stream of fire sailed through the air, barely missing the targets that were falling down.

"Arggh." Sakura rubbed her throat. As always the dragon fire left it sore.

"There is the wall!" the black Zetsu pointed at the outer wall of the village that was very close now.

"Stop them!" Sakura shot an arrow, but the black Zetsu ducked in time.

"Run you white imbecile!" the black half pushed his white replica forward. They began running again avoiding two more arrows and a handful of shuriken from Naruto.

"Up!" the black Zetsu commended as they jumped to the wall and began running up. They did that just in time as Anre appeared from a shadow right in front of them with his mask pulled down. They barely avoided the fire he released, feeling the heat behind them.

"Almost there." White Zetsu scowled. He released his poisonous gas again to avoid another clod of insects that flew around him. They jumped to the village outer fall, merging together in mid air.

"So long loose …. Agghh!" Zetsu mocked the pursuers when suddenly someone jumped down from the top of the outer wall, shoulder ramming Zetsu and throwing him to the ground below.

"It's Chojuro!" Naruto grinned. "Must've come here as a last resort obstacle just in case."

The young swordsman landed roughly not far from Zetsu and grabbed his leg, it seemed that he didn't land very well, as he was already worn out not being perfectly healthy.

"Little critter." Zetsu got up with a moan, but before he could get to Chojuro Anre appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You are one now, so can be killed. But to make sure you die I am going to take you somewhere where there is no plant life, no water, no sunlight." Anre spoke and Zetsu scowled.

"Yeah? Allow me to disagree." Zetsu exhaled a cloud of green smoke right into Anre's face who grabbed his throat and …. Turned to water.

"No!" Zetsu immediately understood what happened, but it was too late. Anre raised from the shadow behind him.

"POWERWORD ART: POWERWORD PAIN!"

Zetsu felt his body explode in unimaginable pain. Again an agony filled scream sailed over the village. Zetsu had no control over his body, no chance to separate into tow halves and no chance to avoid what was to come.

Anre threw away the blank scroll only to grab Zetsu and pull him down into the black void. For sometime all was quiet, until a severed limb flew out of the shadow, followed by three more, then a headless torso ad finally a white and black colored head with an expression of fear, pain and death imprinted on it.

….

"Mizukage-sama, an urgent message." Ao rushed into the office where Mei was struggling to stay awake. The Konoha team and Chojuro went to dispose of the poisoner and she could only wait. She wanted to do that personally, but the village was in such a mess she was forced to stay and work.

"What now?" Mei sighed.

"We have a problem."

"Unless it is a world wide cataclysm, get out."

"Mizukage-sama, we received a report from one of our border patrols. A large force of the hidden ash village has crossed our border."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Mei didn't waste any time once she heard the news in a bit more detail. She immediately called for a war meeting, giving only an hour for preparations. The stress was getting to her. Her village seemed to finally get a chance to get through one crisis and stumbled right into another one.

Mei slammed the doors open once she marched into the meeting room. Most of the seats behind a large round table were empty, their usual occupants, high rank mist shinobi currently being in no condition to participate in the meeting. Mei though noted the presense of five Konoha shinobi, they came by her request. Anre's team looked tired and ruffed up after their battle with Zetsu and barely had any time to even clean themselves.

"Ao, details, now!" Mai took her seat, her tone sent shivers down the spines of some people that were present. It looked like she was ready to use her abilities to make the place resemble a volcano in the middle of irruption.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." Ao unrolled a large map on the table. "A large force of ash ninjas have crossed our borders here, where the distance to the mainland is the least. I say the crossed the water under the surface of the night and that means that their force only consists of ninjas, no mercenaries among them as they would be unable to perform the water walking technique required for such swift and silent crossing.

"How many?" Mei asked.

"We don't know exactly. Hundreds clearly."

"Threat level?"

"If we were at full force, then this army would not have been a serious threat to our village, but considering the current situation I'd say we are in serious trouble. With two thirds of our forces unable to fight they have all the chances to actually capture the village."

People began quitly talking among themselves until Mei slammed her hand on the table quickly restoring order.

"Shizune-san, what can you tell about the poison and the possible cure?"

Shizune stepped forward and glanced a folder with data she has in her hand.

"The poison is based on a mutated form of a toxin that can be found in nature. It is a very potent poison in large doses, but it's effect will eventually surface if the poison is to be consumed constantly like in our case. The modifications to the toxin were made by the poisoner, identified as Zetsu. Those modifications made the toxin highly resistant to most known antidotes. Creating a formula to quickly fight it might take weeks of work."

"I highly doubt we have weeks, Shizune-san." One of the high ranking ninjas said.

"I figured as much. There is another possible way. It seems that the body can resist the toxin until it's concentration reaches critical amounts. In time a human body should be able to break the toxin down and flush it out of the system, but that also will take weeks. I propose a serum developed in Konoha, that speeds up the metabolism of a human. That will allow ninjas to work through the poison in a week, three for civilians."

"A week. Ao, how far is the ash ninja army?"

"At the speed they are travelling right now, they will be here in four days, five at most."

"Then we need to delay them." Mei stated.

"But our forces as stretched thin as it is. We have no men to spare for this."

"You forget Naruto." Anre spoke up pointing at his teammate. "He is all the manpower you need. Multiply that by his skills as a trapper and I think he will be able to buy you a couple of days. Me and Shino in the mean time will try to gather more information. Sakura will be needed to help Shizune."

"Naruto-san is a shinobi known for being capable of creating a small army of shadow clones, Mizukage-sama. Considering our limited options ... "

"Limited? That is our only option!" Mei raised her voice.

"That is true, Mizukage-sama." Ao sighed. "Still, we do have one advantage."

"Advantage?" Mei looked up with interest.

"The poisoning and the recent invasion are clearly linked together. The ash ninja clearly couldn't spare a force large enough to face us at our prime, so they developed a plan to weaken us. Right now they are not aware of the fact that we have disposed of the poisoner and have means to cure our shinobi. That means that they are confident of their victory and will not be in too much of a hurry. Should we succeed in delaying them long enough, they will have a nasty surprise of facing our full force."

"Hmmm, that will give us an advantage. Very well, I approve of this plan. Ao supply Shizune-san and Anre's team with everything they might need. Any questions everyone?"

The high ranking shinobi shared a look and one of them stood up.

"Mizukage-sama, aren't we placing too much faith in shinobi from another village?"

"Well, considering that you are failing at your duties what other options do we have? Or are you saying our village is doing just fine without their help?"

There was silence and Mei stood up slamming her hand on the table once more.

"Het through your skull, this is not about money, politics, or prestige. This is about survival. Now go and do everything to ensure the survival of our village, check the stocks of weapons, village defences, everything."

Mei got up and marched out of the room, sparing a nod only to Ao and the Konoha shinobi.

...

."Very well, I have the basic layout of the camp." Shino said as several of his bugs returned being practically invisible in the night.

"Good, what an you tell me?" Anre asked.

"The security is tight, but the guards are rather relaxed."

"Good, lets keep it that way, no need for them to be on edge ... for now." Anre nodded. "Where can I find what we need?"

"The commanders tent is in the middle of the camp and is well guarded, but the commanded himself is out right now."

"No problem this only makes it easier, he is not my target right now. Alright, wait here." Anre told Shino and Naruto who nodded as Anre quietly dashed off towards the enemy camp. He reached the outer posts very quickly, noticing two sentries moving around holding torches to help fight the darkness of he night. They never noticed something that looked like a shadow dash between them when they looked in different directions.

Anre made it to the tents. Most ash ninjas were sleeping, but some were awake and the were some moving around on patrol duty. Anre avoided them for the time being, staying hidden under the chameleon jutsu until he found one moving towards the centre of the camp.

"Huh?" the ash ninja looked around rising his torch when he heard something until a loud snore came from one of the tents. "Stupid idiots."

He of course didn't see Anre come up from behind and sink into his shadow. Staying hidden inside of it he was able to get much closer to a large tent in the centre of the camp. Anre then moved through the shadows ending up inside the one that belonged to a ninja patrolling around the commanders tent. After that he just simply slid out of it once he was walking in front of the entrance and silently made his way in not alerting anyone.

The place looked luxurious, but most importantly at the far end of the tent was a table filled with maps and scrolls. He carefully looked through them until he found a map of the island with the planned movements of the ash army marked on it. Anre quickly pulled out his own map and copied everything. It seemed that instead of taking the fastest straight route to the hidden mist village the ash ninja would take a longer route to approach the village from another side. On their way were more streams, and a large army need a good supply of fresh water, since they didn't expect to find any at the hidden mist. This also proved that they were not in a hurry. Now Naruto knew where to place his traps.

"Commander, nothing out of place was noted during my post." Anre looked back and put the map back while hiding himself with a chameleon jutsu.

"Yes, yes, well done." The commanded of the ash ninjas stepped inside of his tent and went to bed not noticing Anre, who was hiding in the darkest corner of the tent. He waited until the breathing of the ash ninja evened out and he rolled away. Anre began moving out until he noticed a discarded forehead protector the ash commanded tossed away before going to bed. Anre frowned at such disrespect of the ninja village symbol even if it was a symbol of an enemy ninjas. Silently Anre placed something between the metal of the forehead protector and the fabric it was attached to and put the thing back on the ground before finally leaving the same way he came in.

...

In the morning the army of the ash ninjas began moving forward, marching through the countryside. Everything seemed fine, no resistance at all. The commander did send out scouting parties just in case, better safe than sorry, he thought. One of the scouting parties had already returned, reporting the path to be clear and that was good enough for him.

"It is too easy." One of the high ranking ash ninjas said. His name was Kamuchi Oshu and he had a reputation of one of the most ruthless missing nin around. It must've cost much to make him join this force, but usually he was worth every cent. Once the member of the hidden cloud village, he left it behind without any remorse, always living for himself. For a man like him, loyalty was a weakness. For now he worked with ash ninjas just because it was to his own benefit. He not so much hoped for money, but for a chance to obtain some well guarded secrets of the hidden mist village. For years the hidden cloud hunted him, only to lose it's shinobi, trying to return the secrets he stole and the prized weapon of the first Raikage.

That weapon was the prized possession of Oshu, a naginata of exceptional beauty and Oshu knew how to use it to it's full potential. Of course he didn't escape just with a weapon or a few jutsu, but his other secrets were not as well known since nobody was left to tell the story.

"Too easy? What makes you say that?"

"We are going against a hidden village, a weakened one, but still it is one of the five great ninja villages, it is strange we are not facing any resistance."

"Well, i am not about to ..."

BOOM!

The ground shook from an explosion somewhere up front, followed by several more, that in return followed by screams.

"Told you." Oshu sighed. It was quickly clarified what happened. The vanguard of their forces stepped into what seemed to be an area filled with hidden explosive tags and other numerous traps. They were made so that a large mass of people would walk in and trigger a chain reaction setting off numerous traps annihilating those who walked in. The result was clear, over 30 ash ninjas were on the ground, few not missing limbs or other parts of their bodies.

"Your scouts are idiots." Oshu told the commander looking over what happened. He did notice that whoever placed these traps was no amateur and the number of traps meant that they either were placed long in advance, or that they were placed by many people working together. To place so many traps and hide them so well needed either lots of time, or many hands.

"Hn." Oshu picked up a nice sized rock and threw it forward, once it landed the area around it was filled with shuriken.

"The whole are is trapped. If we want to keep going this way we will need sapper teams to clear the way." Oshu said.

"I agree. We have no idea if any other path we might take is also trapped. Tell men to take an hour long break while I pass the orders." The commander said and walked off.

"That is what you get for not taking your opponents seriously." Oshu muttered looking over the bodies. Later when they finally began moving, much slower now, the eventually came up to another disturbing scene. It was one of the scout parties they sent out this morning. All three were on the ground and one looked like he went for a swim in a lava lake, being reduced to a black pile of burned meat.

"So that is why we were not informed of the traps, those who had any chances of locating them were taken out, while those who found nothing were allowed to return safely. As a result commander decided to send out large parties as escorts for the sapper teams, he didn't want to loose any more men, but could allow himself a couple of days worth of delay. Little did he know that such a decision was exactly what his opponents were counting on.

"They are waiting for us." Oshu muttered to himself. Oh well, he wasn't against difficulties. He was content with anything, as long as it gave him what he wanted, power.

...

"How is going at the hospital?" Mei was getting numerous reports from all over the village.

"The serum Shizune-san and Sakura-san showed us is doing the trick. Those who only had minor poisoning are already in battle ready conditions, others are also getting through." Ao reported. Shizune and Sakura spent the last two says without any sleep and now were allowed so much needed rest. After all the medical staff could handle the distribution of the serum without them, but of course later Shizune and Sakura would have to work to create an antidote in case the poison would be encountered again.

"And what about the ash army?" Mei inquired.

"The tactic we used proved effective. Anre managed to infiltrate the enemy camp and clarify their route allowing Naruto to trap the area. Of course the ash ninja suffered little casualties, having been caught only once, after that their losses were only when some of the sapper made mistakes during their work. But the necessity of deploying sapper teams, larger scouting teams and general caution has slowed them down considerably. I advise calling the Konoha nin back to allow them rest." Ao said.

"Agreed." Mei nodded.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The hidden mist village was unusually quiet this morning. It was calm, you could hear a pin drop. Calm before the storm.

The ash ninjas formed up ranks getting ready to assault the outer wall of the hidden mist. They saw a small number of people standing on the walls, far less than one could expect from one of the major ninja village.

"Well, this the moment we've been waiting for." The commander of the ash ninjas smirked. "I guess we should be polite and merciful and offer them a chance to surrender." The commander of ash ninjas waved to one of his subordinates. The man raised a white flag for formal parley and walked forward followed by the commander. They covered half the distance to the wall and waited. Some time later a figure jumped down from the outer wall and approached them.

"The Mizukage of the hidded mist village, Mei Terumi." The commander nodded. Mei wasn't a Mizukage for nothing. Not only she was a remarkably beautiful woman, she was a shinobi known around the world for her skills, not her beauty. Right now she wore a set of dark blue leather armor, traditional for the Mizukage during the major engagements, it was a sign that she was taking this battle most seriously.

"So, you know my name, I don't know yours." Mei said, her face blank.

"Hn, I guess. Mahitoshi Zaruo."

"Very well, Zaruo. I really think we have nothing to talk about, you signed your own death sentence the moment you crossed our border, unless of course you want to offer me your surrender."

"Funny. I actually thought you had some common sense above the pride of a kage, but it seems I hoped for impossible. You had a chance to spare the lives of your ninjas, Mizukage."

"We'd rather die then surrender to you. If you have nothing else to say, quit wasting my time."

"This was your choice, Mizukage." Zaruo frowned and began walking back, while Mei ran up the wall.

"Charge!" Zaruo ordered and with a battle cry his forces charge towards the walls of the hidden mist.

"Hmm?" Oshu looked at the wall noticing how two people took a running start and jumped forward in what seemed to be a suicide jump with the sea of ash ninjas beneath.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"SUMMONERS, WE HONOR THE CONTRACT!" in a puff of smoke two identical blue dragons appeared in mid air and released two long streams of fire at the ash ninjas.

"Curse it all. Forward, take the walls!" Zaruo ordered after noticing how the dragons flew over his army burning all the weren't fast enough, or smart enough to get away from the fire.

"Shit." Oshu noticed smoke rising from the forehead protector of the ash ninja commander and jumped away just in time to avoid the explosion. The explosive tag Anre hid there finally detonated, leaving the ash army without a commander. In his place now was only a crater, but few ash ninjas saw it, the attack taking all of the attention. As ordered they scaled the wall, receiving only several elemental ninjutsu from the mist shinobi, but once there they saw something they never expected. The few mist shinobi that were there retreated leaving only a blonde shinobi standing on the wall.

"What are you waiting for, get him!" one of the ash ninjas yelled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the ash ninja and rammed the jutsu his father created into the gut of the ash ninja, throwing him off the wall.

"Wind style, Uzumaki rotation!" Naruto spun around reducing the enemies around to pieces.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The wall was filled with exact replicas of Naruto, all drawing identical knuckle blades. The clones charge, engaging the ash ninjas. The whole wall was now a huge battlefield.

"Wind element: great breakthrough!" Naruto aimed the jutsu down while standing on the edge of the wall. The powerful gust of wind cleared a whole section of the wall from the ash ninjas trying to scale it.

"Aagghh!" ash ninjas tried to escape a wave of insect that easily caught up and left on bodies completely drained of chakra. Shino was walking through the battle surrounded by a swirl of insects that mercilessly killed anyone who dared approach.

Still the clones could last on that long. But they were just a distraction. The real surprise came later, when the gates of the hidden mist village actually opened and waves of mist Shinobi poured out of the village, with Mei leading the charge. The Mizukage flashed through handseals and released a stream of lava, creating a path through the ranks of the enemy ninja, who were shocked to see a fresh reserve from their enemies.

"Charge, for the hidden mist!" Mei yelled and jumped into the air while releasing a cloud of acid at the the ash ninjas.

"You heard lady Mizukage, forward! Sorround these bastards!" Ao ducked under a slash and rammed a kunai into the gut of an ash ninja and tossing him over himself. It was useless to try and attack someone with the byakugan. Still, he was thankful when an arrow flew from above and stopped an ash ninja from jumping Ao. The ash ninja stumbled back surprised to see an arrow in his chest, until he fell down on his back.

"Raagghhh!" Chojuro spun around, leaving an enemy ninja with legs. The chakra around his sword then formed a replica of a hammer he lower onto the screaming ninja, putting him out of his misery.

"Raaaaaghhh!" one of the dragons landed on the ground, crushing a good portion of enemy ninjas. It then lowered it's head and a shinobi ran down with a strange jutsu spinning around his hand. Anre jumped over one of the enemy ninja, rolled under a slash from a katana and finally released the jutsu.

"SHOCKING FIST!" the wave of water blades with lightning chakra cleaved a path through the enemy ranks, reducing some of those caught in the blast to small clouds of blood.

"Die!" an ash ninja jumped at Anre, but a giant spiked tail came from above, crushing the enemy ninja.

"Thanks." Anre nodded to the dragon.

"I honor the contract." The dragon raised into the air once more.

"Impressive." Ao muttered nearly blinded by the blast of the jutsu he saw. Sometimes byakugan was a curse.

"What are you hiding under there, mist shinobi." Oshu asked appearing in front of Ao, blood streaming down his naginata. Several mist shinobi were on the ground behind him. "You don't need to answer. I find it ironic that I now will obtain an eye my home village so much desired. Fate is a remarkable thing. It seems I will get something truly useful from all of this." Oshu didn't seem to care about the battle around him, instead he charge Ao, who barely blocked a strike with a kunai.

"Such speed." Ao was barely keeping up. Until Oshu suddenly with a powerful blow knocked the weapon out of Ao's hand and knocked the mist ninja on the ground. Ao tried to get up, but found Oshu standing on his chest.

"I have no time to cut the eye out here, so I'll just take your head."

"Not today." Ao saw Naruto jumped forward and block the naginata with his knuckle blade. Naruto then spun around and Oshu jumped back nursing a cut on his cheek.

"Wind chakra. That is rare." Oshu frowned. "I have no time for this!" Oshu raised his naginata that fired a bolt of lightning at Naruto, who barely got out of the way, his fox reflexes saving him. Naruto had already used up much chakra on such an enormous amount of shadow clones while his opponent barely seemed winded.

"Careful Naruto!" Anre appeared from the side sliding under the water jutsu of an ash ninja and cutting him open.

"Summoning jutsu!" Oshu took the blood from the wound on his cheek and two lions appeared and charge at Anre in order to buy Oshu time to deal with Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto slashed with his knuckle blade, but this time Oshu was ready. His naginata gave him a superior reach and even wind chakra couldn't cut through the weapon of the first raikage. The two engaged in a firce duel, exchanging a strike after a strike. Oshu held his ground, while Naruto did all he could to breach the defence of his opponent, but he was an experinced shinobi, who knew well how to keep his cool in battle.

"You are good, konoha nin." Oshu scowled when he and naruto locked weapons in a struggle. "But I will not be beaten here!" Oshu charged chakra through his weapon that turned to lightning.

"Agghhh!" Naruto got shocked and blasted back. With lightning dancing around him Naruto roughly landed on the ground and rolled back.

"Huh?" Oshu looked back and saw how his summons each received a dagger through the skull from Anre, who threw them while jumping over the lions. In mid air Anre pulled out his sword bringing it down with tremendous force, forcing Oshu to slide back.

CLING!

The firescale and the beautiful naginata came together and Oshu felt how he was pushed back. The black blade was flying around him and Oshu found himself pushed back. He stumbled back when he received a cut on his thigh and then screamed in pain when the black blade sliced through his shoulder.

With a fury filled cry Oshu charge forward and locked weapons with Anre, while charging lightning chakra through it. To his surprise Anre's blade did not conduct electricity.

"You are repeating yourself. That is a common mistake." Anre's eyes flashed purple as his fist connected with Oshu's surprised face, throwing him back. Anre then took a deep breath and pulled down his mask.

"Oh no, not like this!" Oshu ripped his shirt open and reached for a pendant on his chest, just as the fire was about to reach him. Once it passed Anre saw Oshu standing up surrounded by a bubble made of lightning.

"I rarely am forced to use this, my lightning shield. Compared to other lightning ninjutsu this defence if on a whole other level. The pendant you see feeds on my chakra maintaining this shield. Another small thing I brought from my home village. You can attack me all you want, it won't help you." Oshu raised his naginata and fired a bold of lightning at Anre, who flipped back avoiding the attack and threw his two shuriken after charging both with lightning chakra. But despite that they both simply bounced of and Oshu laughed.

"Is that all Konoha nin?" Oshu mocked when to his surprise he felt another presence near him.

"Forgot about me?" Naruto ran forward with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!"

The rasengan drilled through the shield of lightning and Naruto's hand found it's way inside.

"Stop that!" Oshu yelled in shock. For the first time in his life he saw his jutsu being pierced like that. Lightning danced around Naruto's hand as he reached forward, grabbing the pendant.

"What are you?" Oshu yelled when he saw the surface of Naruto's hand burn off, revealing it to be mechanical. Will a yell Naruto finally crushed the pendant creating an explosion of chakra that sent Naruto flying back with his prosthesis blow to pieces. Oshu flew in the separate direction, his shield of lightning no longer protecting him.

"Stay back. It can't end like this!" Oshu yelled while raising his naginata, but Anre didn't stop. The firescale released a roar and sliced right through the weapon of the first raikage. Oshu stood there for a moment, before falling down, his head rolling to the side.

That moment was when the ash ninjas finally broke off running with mist ninjas in pursuit, eager to pay back for invading their home. The dragon disappeared and Sakura ran up to Naruto. She was completely out of arrows and looked a complete mess, well actually they all did. Shino also ran up to them once he called his insects back.

"Oh man, Tenten and Kankuro will kill me for this." Naruto whined while looking at what remained of his mechanical arm. His balance was a bit off because of this and Shino offered his shoulder for support.

"You alright?" Anre looked over Sakura who nodded and the two embraced before the whole team walked off, eager for some well deserved rest. For the first time since morning the battlefield was quiet again, the dead didn't talk.

"Come, lets find Shizune, she is in charge of the medical help." Sakura sighed. The whole area now smelled only of blood and death.

"Oh, you are alright guys, I am glad to see that." Chojuro limped towards them while supporting Ao, who was almsot out of chakra after maintaining the byakugan for so long. It drained him much quicker than a Huuga.

"I so could go for a nice hot bowl of Ichiraku beef ramen right now." Naruto sighed.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Chojuro watched Sakura and Naruto as both of them sat in lotus positions on the roof of the apartment building he lived in. They seemed to be in some sort of trance that was doing something weird with their chakra. From time to time it would flare, or even create a glow around them, before disappearing. Sakura's chakra even took a form of some beast before disappearing.

"Better not bother them, they need to focus." Anre came up from behind.

"Oh, yes, of course." Chojuro didn't ask what the two ninja were doing, because it was considered impolite among ninjas to pry into the secrets of another shinobi.

Two days passed since the battle and the whole village was a royal mess, but it was recovering, slowly, but it was. Shizune was invaluable when it came to tending to the wounded, especially after the battle. There were so many wounded and so few to take care of them, the hospitals again were filled with people, but at least now it was in most cases clear how to treat them. Sakura tried to help after the battle, but she was so spent, she wasn't of much use. So she and Naruto spent most of their time trying to master their inner beast form, progressing slowly, but steadily.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow?" Chojuro asked.

"Yeah, we completed our mission and even more than that. There is no more reason for us to stay, but I wouldn't mind to come for a visit when the times will be more peaceful." Anre said.

"I heard Mizukage-sama invited you and your team for an official dinner today."

"Yeah, she did. Well, it is impolite to decline an invitation from a kage." Anre shook his head.

"I think she will express her gratitude, after all you did so much these last few days. We are in your debt."

"Help us end this war and I will consider all debts paid."

"I will do my best, even if there is not so much I can do." Chojuro lowered his head.

"Come on, you are a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, that means something."

"I sometimes wonder how did I ever become one."

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that you do what you can to live up to the title and I think you've been doing fine so far." Anre said. "I am honoured that you are a fellow swordsman. You have a good heart, keep it that way."

"I ... thank you."

"Ahh don't mention it." Anre and Chojuro entered the apartment where Anre quietly sat down and began fixing one of his demon shuriken that got damaged when it bounced off Oshu's lightning shield. One of the blades got jammed and the whole thing wouldn't pack up now and Anre really hated carrying around cumbersome gear.

"Need any help with that?" Chojuro asked.

"Nah ... I got it." Anre pulled on the jammed blade until there was a loud snapping sound and Anre looked at the base of the blade.

"Good, now to secure it." Anre kept working and Chojuro decided to go to the market since with all the commotion and the battle and chaos his fridge was just as empty as the day he returned from his trip to Konoha.

…..

"Well, it is time to say goodbye I suppose." Mei shrugged. She, Chojuro and Ao came to see the konoha shinobi leave. It was time for them to return to their village, but visit to the hidden mist, even if brief would surely be remembered. Mei was sorry that due to the damage the village suffered she couldn't give the Konoha shinobi any reward, other than express her gratitude. Yesterday to her shock the konoha shinobi told her that her village could claim the bounty for Oshu form the hidden cloud village along with the reward for the naginata of the first raikage. Even if broken that weapon was a relic of the past and the hidden cloud would want it back. The Konoha ninjas explained that all of them had no problem with money, while the hidden mist could use some extra funding right now.

"We will come for a visit someday, your village is lovely." Sakura smiled.

"I wish you could see is at a better time, but know this, you all are welcome in here no matter what." Mei said.

"Thank you. Eh, time to go. You alright, Naruto?" Anre looked at his teammate.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, I just can't get used to the balance, feels like a part of me is missing."

"You are currently missing a limb." Shino deadpanned.

"Right, but it is nothing that can't be fixed, but seriously, I am never allowing you to feed me Shino, I'd rather suffer with using chopsticks with only one hand."

"I did the best I could." Shino shrugged.

"Well, you did a lousy job, you poked me in the eye with chopsticks full of noodles."

"Perhaps that will teach you to sit still when you are being fed, Naruto."

"Whatever." Naruto turned away with a pout. Mei chuckled remembering the dinner the day before. Naruto being the energy filled young man was in direct contrast with a stoic Shino who ended up with task of having to feed Naruto. Most likely Naruto was saved from starvation when Shizune decided to help out, having lots of experience feeding sick patients.

"Alright. Lets move out, we have a long journey ahead of us." Anre said and with the last word of goodbye the Konoha ninja turned around and began running in the direction of the country of fire.

….

At the same time a meeting was held in Konoha, deep beneath the hokage office.

"… and since the hidden ash wasted it's last battle ready reserve, we have managed to make considerable progress. While the hidden rock armies held their positions, the sand army launched an attack around the Kantuna pass, drawing most of the enemy forces there. That gave our own forces an opportunity to punch through with the support of the hidden sound. Unfortunately due to the tough terrain the ash forces managed to avoid being surrounded and pulled back, but suffered heavy casualties." Asuma gave his report. Tsunade had put him in charge of Konoha forces at the main frontier and right now after the recent battles all was quiet.

"So, it seems like a critical moment is approaching." Tsunade looked over the map. "Now we must worry about what will happen after this war. I mean the daimeo of the country of steel. From what we know he is kept hostage in the mountain palace far behind the enemy lines."

"They keep him alive?" Kakashi asked.

"Appears so. From what we managed to find out at first they approached the daimeo with diplomacy, getting his approval on the construction of a ninja village. Later, when the power of the hidden ash raised and the war erupted they took the daimeo hostage and now hold him and his ten year old daughter at the palace I mentioned. They need him to sign laws and regulation giving the ash ninja at least some form of legitimate control over the country of steel, that is how they limit the export of metals."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "It means that we need to get that guy out, so that later the country of steel would have a rightful ruler instead of succumbing in a civil war. Troublesome."

"We need the land of steel to be stable in order to restart the trade. All countries need their high quality steel." Tsunade said.

"What do we know about where he is being kept?" Shikamaru took a seat with a bored look on his face.

"The palace is heavily guarded, but the daimeo and his daughter are given a measure of freedom. They can spend their time anyway they wish and even get the entertainment, but can not leave the palace. The daimeo goes on with this trying to protect his daughter."

"You mentioned entertainment." Shikamaru looked up.

"Mostly different performers, musicians and such."

"Hmm, that could be our only chance. Since it is not infiltration with a purpose of assassination we need to get someone inside a different way, I suggest we use the undercover method."

"That will need careful planning. Thank you for volunteering, Shikamaru." Tsunade smiled and Shikamaru slammed his head on the table. Why did the women always boss him around like this and why did he have to open his big mouth. Now he had work to do, it was so troublesome, and the hokage was troublesome, this whole war was troublesome and hitting the head on the table so hard was also way too troublesome.

"Tsunade-sama, where do we get the information about the daimeo from?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya has someone among the ash ninja who is working for us. A chunin, named Sakichi Rouko. He was one of the first ash ninja encountered, he led a patrol team that encountered Anre's team during the mission to investigate the rumours on the new ninja village being formed."

"Hnn, if we have someone who is on our side, it might be of use. I need to think this through." Shikamaru went back in the darker corner of the room and made his usual handsign that he used whenever he was thinking hard.

"This might take a while." Tsuande rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, I can catch up on some reading then." Kakashi flipped open his favourite book much to Tsunade's annoyance, but if that wasn't enough, Asuma soon filled the room with cigarette smoke.

"Men." Tsunade huffed and sat down with an angry expression on her face.

"Alright, I think I figured something out." Shikamaru stood up. "But it will require quite a bit of preparation."

"You sure, Shikamaru? Take your time, I just got to the good part." Kakashi said while still reading his book. The next moment he leaned to the side to avoid a scroll Tsunade threw at him.

"Alright, my book can wait I suppose." Kakashi said while looking away from a fuming Tsunade.

…

"You idiot! Do you realize how much time it will take to fix this!" Tenten wasn't happy when Naruto came with his mechanical arm …. without his mechanical arm.

"Well sorry, it was either this or loosing a real one, not much of a choice." Naruto tried to apologize.

"Aggh, just sit down, good thing me and Kankuro made a spare."

"What is all the noise ….. WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR PROSTHESIS!" Kankuro walked into the workshop and saw Naruto and the remains of their hard work.

"Sorry, sorry, it kind of got blown up." Naruto scratched his head. He and his team returned yesterday evening with only thoughts of a good night sleep in their minds. Hinata was pretty worried when she saw Naruto without a limb, Hanabi called him a clumsy idiot, which in return made Naruto toss the girl into a basket of dirty laundry. He still remembered how grossed out she was when she climbed out with someone's boxers on her head.

"I can see that it was blown up! How did you manage to do it, it was made to be damage resistant!"

"This is Naruto we are talking about." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, stupid question." Kankuro nodded.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? I feel kind of offended." Naruto said.

"Lets us blow up Ichiraku and you will know how we feel." Tenten frowned and Naruto did the wisest thing he could. He closed his mouth.

"Fine, I'll go grab the spare and get this knucklehead to the hospital." Tenten sighed.

"Hospital?"

"Well yeah, the prosthesis is directly connected to your bone and chakra pathways. We need to get the remains of the old one off and attach the new one, it is not as easy as changing shoes you know. Batter also get Hinata, her byakugan is useful when doing this."

"Good idea." Naruto nodded. He kind of felt better knowing Hinata would be around.

…

"You wanted to see us, hokage." Anre and Sakura entered Tsunade's office. Shizune was also there dressed in her usual kimono. Anre and Sakura were actually already used to Shizune being dressed in her combat gear and at first didn't even recognise her.

"Yes, I did." Tsuade nodded. "Shizune told me about the mission and I got a very detailed letter from the Mizukage. You made quite an impression."

"We tried to do our best." Anre said coldly.

"Naruto is getting his arm fixed right now?"

"More like rebuilt." Sakura offered. "And Shino has some clan business."

"Yes, quite right. Anyhow your actions actually allowed us to make quite a bit of progress on the front lines. But there is still the matter of the daimeo of the land of steel."

"He is held hostage and we need to get him out." Shizune said.

"Even during peace times people like a daimeo are heavily guarded and I don't think you want him assassinated." Anre moved his head a bit.

"Quite right. We want him and his ten year old daughter out of there."

"And how are we supposed to accomplish it?" Sakura asked. Tsunade still couldn't get used to the cold treatment. But for now she had to think about the matter at hand.

"What do you two know about ….. dancing?"


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"Dancing?" Anre and Sakura asked at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Yes, dancing."

"Err, a learned a bit during my academy days." Sakura said while playing with her ponytail.

"Next to nothing." Anre said bluntly.

"Hmm, well no trouble, we already found you an instructor." Tsunade shrugged.

"Excuse me, but why is this necessary?" Sakura asked.

"You two will have a mission to infiltrate the palace of the daimeo of the land of steel and get out with him and his daughter. He is currently held there by the ash ninjas."

"He is a prisoner?" Anre asked for details.

"He can't leave if that is what you mean, but he is still a daimeo and is allowed certain level of luxury."

"That includes live performances as entertainment." Sakura guessed.

"Exactly. A usual infiltration using stealth will no help us here since you need need not only to get in, but also get out with two civilians. If you go undercover you will get a chance to et close without the ash ninjas suspecting anything."

"Any other details?" Anre asked.

"Yes. First of all there is an ash ninja working for us there, Sakichi Rouko. I see you two remember the name."

"He led the patrol team we encountered during our first mission to investigate the ash village."

"Right. We need him and the information he provides, so don't expect him to visibly haelp you or even show you that he recognised you. He will provide you with information once you get to the palace though."

"About getting to the palace, even if we learn to dance, only those who are know as good performers can be invited to the daimeo."

"That is correct. We have information that a whole group consisting of musicians and a dancing couple was given a chance to come and perform before the daimeo of the land of steel. We will make sure their dancing couple ... gets an injury that will prevent them from performing and the group will seek a suitable temporary replacement. That is where you will come in."

"We will have tough competition for the position." Anre pointed out.

"Don't worry we will make sure that only those that have no chance of beating you will get there."

"Did Shikamaru come up with this?" Sakura asked suddenly/

"Yes, he did. Now before you go one more detail so that you would be prepared. Well actually two. First, you will go in without your gear, without any ninja tools for that matter, we can't leave even a single detail that will allow ash ninjas to identify you as ninjas. That brings us to the second detail. We will change your appearance, we mostly yours Sakura, since Anre mostly wears clothes that conceal his identity and the enemy doesn't really know how he looks."

"And a simple henge won't cut it here." Shizune mentioned and stepped forward giving Sakura as slip of paper. "This is the address of you instructor, here in the village."

"You have only two weeks, so I suggest getting started." Tsunade said and her subordinates left after a short nod.

...

"Hanabi, where are we going?" Konohamaru asked. Their team had a day off and Hanabi said she wanted to show them something.

"A small forest next to the Huuga training grounds."

"So, we are going to ... I don't know, gather mushrooms?"

"No, you idiot!" Hanabi glared a Konohamaru, who just shrugged. "Naruto and Hinata will be there."

"So ... hell! No way am I spying on Naruto when he is alone with his wife. You don't spy on married couples when they ... do things!" Konohamaru waved his hands and to her surprise Hanabi saw Shibo's cheeks turn a bit red.

"You two are perverts. I am not suggesting we spy on them ... that way. It is just recently Hinata was going through some weird training and now that Naruto returned they've been doing this together."

"Ahh, so there is a mystery training to investigate." Konohamaru nodded.

"Yeah. I once observed Hinata during this training and her chakra moved on it's own and threw me into a wall."

"Maybe we shouldn't spy on them." Konohamaru rubbed his neck. He sure didn't want to get thrown into a tree or something.

"That does sound reasonable." Shibo agreed.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are too scared to do it."

"That is now what I meant." Shibo turned shook his head. "I just find it doubtful that spying on two jounin of that calibre is not beyond our abilities."

"Ahh, that. Relax, I noticed that when they are doing that ... whatever they are doing they are totally out of it. They are like in a trance."

"Well, isn't it a bit low to spy on your own sister?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, of course not. You see, it is just natural that I am curious and as an older sister she should ... I want to know what is going on!" Hanabi spun around and marched forward. After a moment Konohamaru and Shibo shared a look and followed her.

Naruto and Hinata in the mean time indeed sat facing each other in a small clearing, they chakra constantly flaring around them.

"You are a slow one, aren't you?" Naruto looked at his grinning inner beast. All this time he was trying to perform a most simple task, he was trying to touch the yellow fox, but each time his hand just passed through it as if Naruto was some sort of ghost.

"This is harder than it looks!" Naruto yelled and the sea of chakra behind him stirred violently.

"If this was simple it wouldn't have been as fun. Come on, your face when you are trying to concentrate is priceless."

"Shut up, unless you have anything useful to tell me."

"Pft, I already told you. You don't have a body here, you are but a spiritual entity. You are trying to touch me physically, but you have no physical shape or mass. It is all in the mind."

"That isn't helping me."

"No kidding." The fox yawned and suddenly smacked Naruto on the head of one of it's tails.

"Ughh, how do you do that?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Look, Naruto, you think I just swung one of my tails and hit you?"

"Yeah, that is exactly what you did and it hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot. I have no tails. I have no body! How could I hurt you? Stop thinking like you have a body here, when you only have a mind."

"Ugghh." Naruto rolled his eyes imagining smacking the fox on the head. It really was annoying that he couldn't touch it, it was so frustration. Naruto smirked as he imagined smacking the fox, wiping away that grin off it's ..."

"Ouch." Naruto opened his eyes and saw the fox rub it's nose while he stood with a stretched hand.

"Finally. You used your mind."

"I just imagined how I'd smack you." Naruto lowered his hand in confusion.

"Imagination is a mental process, so it worked for you."

"Then why didn't you tell me i just had to imagine touching you and talked about all that mumbo jumbo!"

"It is not that simple you imbecile!" the fox roared and Naruto flee on his butt.

"You don't just imagine, you must fully accept that you can not touch me physically. Last time you simply were so frustrated that you didn't even consider touching me physically. You must be willing to touch me. Well, at least you had a feel of how it works, maybe now you will get more progress."

"Oh yeah, you just watch me."

"I am watching and i am not impressed."

"Stupid fox."

"You want to prove me wrong? Touch me again."

"Ughhh." Naruto scowled. He pictured his hand moving up, just pictured it and to his surprise his hand indeed moved up.

"Huh?" the fox looked curiously. Naruto tried a step forward, but stopped, instead concentrating and picturing the step in every detail and his mental image did exactly that.

"No way." The fox shook it's large head, when suddenly Naruto rushed forward and pushed the fox back.

"Take that!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, well, what do you know, you actually have a brain. A small and underdeveloped one, but I guess you have it." The fox grinned. "Now you just need to perfect it. It took you much concentration to touch me, but you have to completely let go of your physical body. What you did earlier must be like a second nature.

"Can you say something that isn't an insult, or is beyond your own mental ability?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Touché." The fox laughed. "Fine, I guess I was a bit hard on you. You did manage to touch me, willingly. Good work. You managed to understand the concept, now we just need to perfect it, but lets leave it until later."

"Alright. See you later, furball." Naruto grinned and faded away.

"Furball? Pathetic." The fox rolled it's eyes and yawned once more.

...

"Now do you see what I mean?" Hanabi asked when she and her teammates observed the silent forms of Naruto and Hinata and how they were flaring chakra.

"Yeah, seems strange ... whoah." Konohamaru saw how for a second Naruto's chakra formed a head of a fox that released a barking laugh before disappearing.

"See, really weird." Hanabi said.

"No kidding, that is not the first time you saw that?"

"No, the first time I got thrown into a wall, I already told you that. Hinata didn't explain anything specific."

"Hmm, it seems Naruto have disappeared." Shibo stated and they all instantly turned to the clearing only to see that Shibo was correct.

"Now where did he go to?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ahem." The trio slowly turned around and saw Naruto towering over them.

"Err, we were ... just gathering mushrooms, right guys?" Konohamaru tried to talk his way out of it, but Shibo looked at him and shook his head.

"You ain't buying it, right boss?"

"Not even close." Naruto said. "So, whose bright idea this was?"

It was her idea!" Konohamaru and Shibo pointed at Hanabi who glared at them.

"As I thought."

"Naruto, what is going on?" Hinata approached the group from behind.

"These three were spying on us, led by you little sister."

"Hanabi!" Hinata shook her head.

"Well, you didn't explain anything the last time, so ... "

"So now I am going to Hiashi-sama and I highly doubt you will like what he will do. You don't spy on other people without a good reason." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. "And don't think I won't tell the old man about it Konohamaru. I will also talk to Shibi." Naruto looked and Shibo and Konohamaru.

"Thanks a million, Hanabi, now we are all in trouble."

"Oh, quit whining." Hanabi looked away.

"You'd better cut it with the attitude." Naruto leaned to her and hanabi gulped, when Naruto's eyes became slitted.

...

"Fine, stop now."

Sakura and Anre stopped repeating a set of dance moves following the instructions that came from a tall young man that was their teacher.

"You ninjas have no trouble repeating the moves or moving with the rhythm. No, you have another problem that you will need to overcome."

"That being?" Anre asked. He was without his vest, mask and hood right now and obviously without any of his weapons. Sakura was also unarmed.

"Fighting is much like dancing, but there is one crucial difference. You fight against another, but you dance with someone. The purpose is opposite."

"Oh." Sakura nodded.

"Again!"

And they did again and again. But it wasn't that they didn't enjoy it. Eventually both stopped thinking about it as training for the mission and just began to enjoy themselves.

"Yes, yes, good. Dancing needs emotion, it needs passion." the instructor smiled.

But Anre and Sakura no longer heard him.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"This is getting ridiculous." A man sitting behind a table face palmed. It was just his luck, that his two lead dancers went down with a bad case of flu and couldn't perform at the moment. So, he ran an audition to see if he could find a suitable replacement, but for now all the pairs he saw were either horrible, or worse then that. The last one tripped and fell for crying out loud.

"It was short notice, it can't be easy to find someone good enough to perform in front of a feudal lord."

"You are not helping, Otani!" the man looked at his assistant who only shrugged. She worked with a man for over 4 years now and was used to his attitude.

"Just great, for once we get an offer as good as this one, and our dancers have to get sick, brilliant."

"Calm down, lets watch the next pair."

"I saw 24 disasters so far, I don't feel like hoping for a miracle."

"Like you have anything else to hope for."

"I am so going to fire you someday."

"Then you can take care of your paperwork yourself and prepare your own coffee."

"Damn." The man looked down. He couldn't make a decent cup of coffee even if his life was at stake.

"Send in the next pair." Otani told an assistant by the door. Soon another pair walked in, a young man with brown hair with an unreadable expression on hir face and a young blonde woman with dark blue eyes. The young man was dressed in a simple pair of dark grey pants and a long sleeved shirt, while his partner had a simple blue dress.

"You may begin when the music starts." Otani said and her boss just slumped lower in the chair.

"Hmm?" Otani was a bit surprised when the duo before them actually began dancing decently. The man spun his partner around and then gracefully moved around her following the rhythm of the music.

"Oww."

"Look." Otani elbowed her boss, who looked at the dancing pair. After a moment his eyebrow shot up. The pair in the mean time was moving across the room at a very fast pace. The simple blue dress the blonde lady was wearing flowed very well around her, adding to the picture. The viewers were almost disappointed when the music stopped.

"Well?" Otani whispered to her boss who was in deep thought.

"How many pairs are left?"

"This is the last one." Otani checked the list. Her boss nodded and stood up approaching the pair.

"You two aren't half bad."

"Thank you." The young man nodded politely. His partner standing a bit behind him giggled.

"So, how long have you been doing this?"

"Not too much."

"Oh, and what makes you think that you can perform with my group then?"

"You offered a chance, couldn't hurt to try. We will never get anywhere if we don't take our chances."

"Hmmm, you seem like a rational young man and your pair does have talent. You lack experience, that can be seen from the way you dance. You know moves, you follow music, but still lack that spark that only comes with years of experience."

"We work on what we can." The young man answered.

"Good, good, I appreciate people that can work hard. Fine, what is you names?"

"I am Menko and behind me is Lia."

"Hi." The blonde gave a cheery wave from behind her partner.

"Erm, right. I am Yokuchi Zhingi and over there is my assistant Otani."

"Pleased to meet you." Menko and Lia both bowed.

"Alright, I am offering you the chance you want."

"Payment?" the young man asked immediately.

"Oh, you mean business, young man. I'll pay you half of what I pay my usual …. "

"We are leaving Lia."

"Wait, wait, wait. I am offering you a good chance, isn't that enough?"

"Zhingi-san, I now quite well that you are desperate for a pair of dancers."

"Am not!"

"Oh, then I guess you and your assistant will perform before the feudal lord."

"How do you know about the feudal lord?"

"We could hear you pretty well from behind the doors, you and your assistant were not exactly quiet."

"Oh." Otani covered her mouth when her boss turned to her with a glare.

"Fine, I'll pay you the same as my usual dancers, but I expect you to be worth every bit of it."

"We'll do our best."

"Agreed. We'll leave tomorrow, so go get ready and keep in mind, there will be a rehearsal every evening, even as we travel."

"Where are we going by the way, I mean we don't know the daimeo of which country we are talking about."

"Land of steel. Don't look at me like that ,I know about the war, but we will be no where near the front lines and the local shinobi promised us complete protection."

"Ah, ninjas, then I guess it is alright. Besides, neither side could want anything from us." Menko shrugged."

"You catch on fast. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, that went well." Lia said with a smile as she and her partner walked out of the building and went to their hotel.

"The salve itches."

"Well, there was no other way to hide the scars on your arm. Look at me, I had to go through a complete make over."

"At least the first phase is done. Better go pack."

"Yeah, and I guess I can spend some time training with my inner beast, won't have any chance to do it later."

"It seems you are almost ready to try the transformation."

"Yeah, but I prefer to try it out later in a safer situation."

….

Traveling with civilian speed was boring. It took them one week and a half to cover the distance any shinobi would cover in three days. But there was a good side, they could perfect their dancing. Zhingi's group was well organized and as promised they made rehearsals every evening. It didn't matter where they were staying, in an inn, or in a camp not far from the road.

Zhingi in most cases was pleased with the new dancers, they worked hard and didn't argue if he corrected them. Unlike many other he knew during his life, these two didn't act as if they already knew everything. At the same time Zhingi found that the young man was very protective of his partner and some of his musicians already met with his 'don't come near her if you value your life' look. That seemed to amuse the blonde to no end though. Zhingi didn't know if the duo were a couple and he didn't really care. His assistant Otani was head over heels about it though, but didn't want to approach them directly.

"Halt, stay where you are." The group stopped once they crossed the border of the land of steel. Here things were calm, since the front lines were mostly at the south and south east of the country, while they were in the northwest.

"We are here on the invitation. We were offered a chance to perform before the feudal lord." Zhingi pulled out a scroll and gave it to the leader of the group of ash ninjas that stopped them. The ninja read through a scroll and nodded to his men.

"We were expecting you. Four of my men will escort you to your destination and will keep an eye on you."

"Thank you." Zhingi bowed. The land of steel was not the most welcoming place, so he was glad they had ninja escorts even if the ash ninjas had very …. mixed reputation.

It took them another three days to reach the palace high in the mountains. It was an impressive structure, both a luxurious palace and an impressive fortress, a perfect place for the members of nobility to stay in during the war, unless of course they were held there against heir will. In that case the place was more of a prison.

"Is it usual for the ninjas to protect the feudal lord?" Sakura leaned to Otani.

"I guess it is reasonable during war."

"There is quite a bit of them and they are so ….. "

"Intimidating?" Otani suggested and Sakura nodded. She played her role well.

Once through the gates the ash ninja searched the people and their luggage, but found nothing, unless you count some of the kitchen utensils. After that everyone were led to their rooms located on the same floor as where the servants lived. The accommodations were hardly luxurious, but nobody actually expected anything more. They were told that they would be performing the next evening and that hey were to avoid any contact with the daimeo or his daughter.

"Hmm, yes?" Sakura opened the door when she heard a knock. So far things were going smoothly.

"Good evening, I brought fresh towels." It was one of the servants.

"Oh, thank you, I wanted to take a shower after our journey." Sakura reached for the towels, but suddenly a ninja materialized between her and the towels.

"What are you doing?" he demanded from the servant. The woman was clearly scared.

"Just bringing towels. Some of the rooms didn't have any fresh ones."

"Hmm." The ninja searched through the folded towels and stepped aside when he found nothing. Sakura looked at him and their eyes met for a moment, she instantly recognized him. Sakichi Rouko didn't change much from the days they first met. He didn't make any move that showed that he recognized her though, so she took the towels and closed the door.

"Him?" Anre asked. He got but a glimpse of the ninja's face when he saw him in the doorway, but also recognized him instantly.

"Yeah, checked the towels." Sakura smirked. Anre then came up and searched through the folded material and pulled out a piece of paper, which turned out to be a plan of the palace with the ash ninjas patrol routes.

…..

"I hope you two are ready." Otani peaked into the room. The time spent in the palace was tense, since the ash ninja were controlling their every move. There wee many guards and none of the looked welcoming.

"Almost." Sakura said from her spot. She was securing her complex hairdo with two long cinnabar hair pins. Anre was already ready, wearing blood red robes, when as Sakura's dress was of a lighter red color. It made so that Sakura's outfit looked feminine while Anre's manly, while both went well with each other.

"Good. It almost time to do our thing. To be honest can't wait to get out of here."

"Too tense, I agree." Sakura said while making finishing touches.

"Yeah."

"Well, I am done." Sakura stood up.

"Alright. Menko, Lia, we are counting on you." Otani said and led tem out. They were escorted by an ash ninja to the main hall of the palace, where the musicians were already assembled. A moment later the feudal lord and his daughter walked out and sat down. The girl seemed eager for a show, while her father was glancing at the ash ninjas with hatred evident in his eyes. The man was tall and well built, but clearly no match for a well trained ninja. Besides, what could he do with his daughter there next to him, while both of them were flanked by two ash ninjas. Two more ash ninjas were standing by the door and Rouko was among those two.

Everyone bowed to the daimeo and he waved his hand allowing the performers to begin. Perhaps this at least would get his mind away from uneasy thoughts.

The music began playing and the daimeo daughter clapped when the two people in the middle began gracefully moving, following the rhythm. They were flowing with the music, soft smiles on their face. Even Zhingi raised his eyebrow, this is the first time he saw those two dance with such passion. It almost seemed like they were gliding over the floor, all attention concentrated on them.

Sakura leaned back, with Anre holding her. Her body made a graceful arch while hiding Anre's hands that formed seals. He pulled her up and spun around, while a thick blue mist began spreading over the floor.

"What is she doing?" Zhingi asked nobody in particular as Sakura pulled the pins out of her blonde hair, letting it drop down her back. The next moment ninjas flanking the daimeo and his daughter fell down with the said pins in their throats.

"Sound the …. " the ash ninja didn't get a chance to finish when Arne covered the distance between them in one jump while covered by the mist. I none swift motion Anre elbowed the man and then grabbed his neck, snapping it. Anre then turned to Rouko, who nodded.

"Make it look good." Rouko closed his eyes knowing he would be in a world of pain.

Anre didn't hesitate and the next moment Rouko flew across the room after a powerful kick.

Zhingi watched what was going on with wide eyes, well atleast what he could since the whole room was covered in a thick blue mist. But then suddenly he and his group all fell down, knocked out by Sakura's genjutsu.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Who ... who are you?" the daimeo asked once the mist cleared. In mere seconds he and his daughter were the only people conscious in the room, not counting the two that caused all of this.

"We are Konoha shinobi, we will get you and your daughter out of here." Sakura said, while Anre quickly grabbed a couple of kunai and shuriken holsters throwing one of each to Sakura.

"Konoha? But ... no, questions can wait, if you are to get us out, we will follow." The daimeo pulled his daughter closer who was in too deep of a shock to even cry. Sakura in the mean time quickly removed the hair pins from the bodies of the fallen shinobi and for now hid them in the sleeves of her dress.

"Lets go, we have very little time." Anre said.

"Do you know of a way to get out?"

"Yes, please, follow us and don't ask questions, as you said yourself, they can wait." Anre kicked open the doors that led into the side corridor, leading into the east wing of the palace.

"Lets go, Hinoko." Daimeo pulled up his daughter deciding to carry her instead of dragging the scared girl.

"Move, move!" Anre motioned with his hand to follow. They ran through the corridor passing a suit of traditional samurai armour. Without stopping Anre grabbed the katana in a scabbard.

"There they are, do not let the feudal lord escape!" two ash ninjas appeared from around the corner and one instantly received several shuriken in his chest. His partner retreated, while pulling out a kunai. He saw how more ash ninjas came running to his aid and decided not to play here.

"Sakura, you know where to go, I'll buy you some time."

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

"Wait, my official seal is still in my office, without it I can't issue any documents with any kind of political weight." The daimeo said. "Without my seal I am useless to you."

"Your office is right here in east wing." Anre said and the daimeo nodded.

"Alright then, I will go there and create a diversion on the way drawing their attention. Sakura, pick me up on the roof later."

"Got it, move!" Sakura pulled the daimeo a bit rudely while Anre charge forward. He leaped over the shuriken filled corpse and rolled forward avoiding a whole barrage of shuriken and kunai along with a lightning jutsu that blasted the wall. Anre ended up in a crouching position and released a stream of fire forcing the enemy ninjas to either drop down or take cover as the stream sailed through the corridor. Two weren't fast enough though and soon went rolling on the ground screaming in agony. The corridor was filled with the horrible smell of burned flesh.

Sakura in the mean time kicked open the door that led to the staircase used by servants, pushing the feudal lord and his daughter inside. She then spun around and blocked several kunai thrown at her, before catching the last one and sending it back at the attacker along with the one she used to deflect the ones thrown at her. The ash ninja avoided his own kunai that was thrown back, but the second got him in the chest and the ash ninja fell down coughing out blood. His was put out of his misery when Anre unsheathed the katana and sliced through the throat of the wounded ninja.

"Stop him!" one of the ash ninja yelled when he saw Anre charge at them, but to his surprise the katana wielding ninja jumped over him and sliced through a support bean, forcing a portion of the ceiling to collapse. Anre then spun around and released another stream of fire at the collapsed ceiling, completely cutting off any chances of the ash ninjas following Sakura and the feudal lord.

"Konoha scum!" the ash ninja tried to stab Anre, but only got hit in the face with the scabbard Anre was still holding. He was then grabbed by the throat and used as a human shield by Anre, who used him to defend himself against another lightning jutsu.

"Shit!" the ash ninja cursed when he saw the he fried his own comrade, but that was the least of his problems when Anre threw the corpse at him, knocking the ash ninja on the ground.

"you are not ... .aggghhhhh!" another ash ninja tried to intercept Anre, but fell back against the wall missing his left arm as Anre sliced right through, not stopping.

"Fire element: flamethrower no jutsu!" one of the ash ninja appeared in front of Anre, who had no other option, but to ram his shoulder into the door of a nearby room.

"He is trapped now!" the ash ninjas knew that the room had no way out.

BOOM!

To their surprise something that looked like a tail made of chakra shot right through a wall, creating an opening large enough for Anre to get through. The dust that raised served him as a nice cover.

"After him, don't let him get away!" The ash ninjas yelled following Anre, who already ran around the corner.

The little maneuver gave Anre a chance to get some distance between himself and the ash ninjas. He made it to the stairs and made it to the needed floor in two leaps, mentally thanking Rouko for the provided plans of the palace. Without those plans the place would feel like a labyrinth.

"Got you! Huh?" an ash ninja jumped out of a side corridor with a kunai drawn, only to see his fellow ash ninja armed with a katana. "I though the enemy was going his way … gahhh."

Anre released the henge as he pulled the sword out of the already dead ash ninja, but this little delay cost him precious moments and he could already hear the main force of the pursuers catching up.

"There!" one of the ash ninjas pointed at the side corridor once there they saw one of their own on the ground in a pool of his own blood and another in a sitting position clutching his side. There was a discarded katana on the ground. They also saw Anre run around the corner.

"I …. got him ….. in the arm …. made him drop the weapon …. bastard." The wounded ash ninja gasped out.

"We've got him that corridor there is a dead end. You, stay with him." One of the ash ninjas ordered.

"Alright."

The wounded ash ninja saw how all of the ash ninjas ran off leaving one to take care of him.

"Fine, let me see your … ggrraahhh." The ash ninja tried to say something, but his wounded comrade suddenly grabbed his throat and stood up as if he wasn't wounded at all.

"I'll take these." Anre released the henge once more as he pulled several explosive tags out of the pocket of the ash ninja who was already getting blue from the lack of oxygen. Without looking Anre applied more pressure crushing the throat of his victim letting the body drop down. He then picked up the sword and ran off in another direction, his water clone the ash ninjas were chasing wouldn't last very long.

Anre quickly made it to the daimeo's office and saw his objective, the seal, in a glass case by the wall. Without ceremonies Anre just punched through the glass not minding small cuts and pulled out the seal.

"He has to be in there!"

Anre turned around, understanding that he would not get out in time. When the ash ninjas burst into the office they found it empty though.

"Where is that bastard!"

"There, the balcony, maybe he got outside!"

Some of the ash ninjas rushed to the balcony unaware of the figure crawling on the ceiling while covered by the chameleon jutsu.

"huh?" an ash ninja spun around along with his partner next to him, but saw nothing. He then dropped down like a sack of potatoes when Anre raised from his shadow and rammed the blade of the katana through the heart of his target.

"He is ….!" The second ash ninja couldn't finish as Anre ducked under a kunai slash and rammed the hilt of the katana into the chin of the ash ninja, sending him flying into the daimeo's table, knocking the whole thing over.

"Hssss." Anre hissed in pain when two shuriken got him in the shoulder from behind, but he had not time to do anything about it, a he catwheeled to the side and jumped out of the office while slamming close the door. He felt how the door was bombarded by kunai and shuriken.

"Fire element: flame bomb!" Anre jumped to the side just in time when the door was blasted apart along with a good portion of the wall. Two ash ninjas ran out, only to get caught in a stream of fire from Anre, who got up and broke off running again.

Some time later Anre made another turn and saw a not so pretty picture. Two ash ninjas were on the ground while the third was sitting by the wall hugging his knees and shivering. In front of him was a bloodied kunai and the ninja was muttering something Anre couldn't make out. This was obviously the work of Sakura's genjutsu that made the ash ninja kill his own.

Finally the stairs leading to the roof. Anre ran up hearing the ash ninja behind him. In a moment he ended up on the roof of the palace and turned around as his pursuers poured onto the roof.

"So, so. Nowhere to run?" one of the ash ninjas smirked seeing the cornered enemy who backed up until he was on the edge of the roof with only the railing separating him from the emptiness behind him.

"You know it is pointless." Another ash ninja said. But none of the ash ninjas were eager to get anywhere near their obviously tired and wounded enemy, the bloodied katana a clear evidence of why. Anre looked around and then lowered the sword tossing it over to the ash ninjas.

"Smart move …. Hey!"

To the shock of the ash ninja Anre leaped over the railing in what seemed to be a suicide jump. They ran up to the railing only to back up in shock when they saw Anre crouching down on the back a large black dragon with Sakura behind him. Daimeo and his daughter were also there.

The dragon turned around slamming it's spiked tail into the palace wall, making the whole building shake. Some of the ash ninjas fell unable to keep their balance.

"Shoot them down!"

Some of the ash ninjas began preparing long range elemental ninjutsu when one of them saw smoke rising from the katana Arne dropped earlier.

BOOM!

The roof and everyone on it was blasted to pieces when the explosive tags Anre wrapped around the hilt of the katana detonated. The daimeo covered the eyes of his daughter when he saw one of the ash ninjas thrown off the roof by the blast who kept screaming as his burning body fell down to his doom.

"Your seal." Anre handed the daimeo the blood covered seal.

"Errrr ….. yes." The daimeo could only nod as he pocketed the thing not even minding that it was covered in Anre's blood that was oozing from his wounds left by the shuriken.

"Sit down." Sakura ordered. Her dress was torn and she had a long cut on her forearm that she barely finished healing. Without any objections Anre kneeled down on the back of the dragon that was quickly flying away, the palace only but a silhouette in the distance with smoke rising from it.

"This is going to sting." Sakura said as she without any ceremonies pulled the shuriken out of the wounds tossing them away. Anre winced, but didn't react in any other way. The pain soon went away as Sakura quickly healed up the cuts, such injuries were easy to treat.

…

The dragon landed when the sun already began to set down. Anre and Sakura helped the daimeo and his daughter walk down the stretched wing of the dragon that bowed before disappearing.

"So, what is your plan?" the daimeo walked up to the shinobi.

"We can't use the dragons to keep moving, they are to easy to spot and we can not put your life in any more danger, daimeo-sama. Instead we will travel under the cover of the night.

"Travel where?" the daimeo wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of traveling on his own two feet, but right now it was not the time or place to be picky.

"The ash ninjas expect us to travel to one of the major ninja villages, but all of that means getting close to the front lines. Instead we will go to the land of rice, into the territory of the sound village that is our ally. From there we will be able to get you to Konoha. The dragon already got us as close to the border as possible without getting seen.

"Oh, so that is why he changed direction earlier." The daimeo nodded.

"Yes, they saw us fly away in the direction of konoha, let them think that way." Anre said as he looked around noticing a single dead tree nearby. The setting sun created long shadows.

"There." Anre walked up to a pile of rock most likely left by a rock slide some time ago. The shadow of the tree pointed right at it and Anre finally pulled out a scroll from beneath one of the rocks.

"Seems Jiraiya's agents managed to do everything correctly." Sakura nodded.

"A scroll?" the daimeo asked while his daughter clung to him still scared by the whole situation.

"Excuse us for a moment." Anre created a water clone to look after the daimeo and his daughter just in case, while he and Sakura walked behind the said pile of rocks. In a few minutes the came back out and the daimeo barely recognized them.

"Allow us to officially introduce ourselves, Rakizi Anre, jounin of Konoha."

"Rakizi Sakura, jounin of Konoha."

The daimeo gaped at the two ninjas in front of the who now wore their usual gear they unsealed from the scroll. The also received the mixture that allowed Sakura to return her hair to her usual pink color, while Anre got rid of the salve hiding his the scars and the tattoo on his hand.

"We will take you to safety, you can count on us." Anre said and released the water clone that turned into a puddle of water. The daimeo could only nod, somewhat scared of the armed figure wearing only black.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Travelling at night wasn't the most comfortable way of getting around, especially in the mountains of the land of Steel. The terrain was tough, but luckily the daimeo was a man who kept himself in shape and could endure. As for his daughter, she weighted practically nothing for Sakura who took it upon herself to carry the girl who eventually simply fell asleep.

The daimeo observed the ninjas that were escorting him. The young man in black sent shivers down his spine simply by being there. The daimeo was even grateful that the young man walked a bit in front of them, checking the path ahead for any danger.

As for the kunoichi, she was more pleasant to be around, but as all experienced ninjas she had that aura around her, that warned others not to mess with her. Besides, during the escape he saw her handy work, how her illusions broke the enemies mentally, made them attack their own comrades and then break down and weep. It was a sight he didn't want to see again.

"Shhhh." Anre raised his head and they all stopped. He then motioned all of them to hide behind a nearby rock. Sakura handed the girl over to her father and prepared her bow. Soon enough they heard footsteps.

" ... and then what?"

"Oh, well I punched the guy, you know, straight in the face, got him good too."

"And he didn't fight back?"

"Fight back? Nah, he was too busy gathering his teeth."

"Well done ... aghh, damn rock, hit my toe!"

The people hiding heard the two ash ninjas talking as the two walked down the narrow path. Daimeo's daughter woke up, but stayed silent, partially because her father had his hand over her mouth.

"Look where you are going!"

"Look? I hardly can see where we are going."

"Right. Those damn idiots had it easy, sit in the palace and watch the daimeo, but no, they manage to loose him and now we are forced to patrol this stupid place as if the daimeo would be here."

"I know, they screwed up and we have to pay for it, no fair I say."

The two ninjas approached the rock and were moments from discovering those hiding behind it. Anre swiftly and silently climbed over it and sneaked up from behind, while pulling out one of the daggers.

"Who ever said life was fair?" the ash ninja shrugged and suddenly felt someone grab him from behind. Before he could act and arm was pressed around his mouth silencing him and then there was sharp pain across his neck.

"Heh, you ..." another ash ninja turned around and saw how his partner fell down with his throat sliced open. "Gah."

The ash ninja fell down as he received an arrow in his back when Sakura appeared out of her hiding place.

"Better get going, they sent out extra patrols even in this area." Anre said as he sheathed his dagger. Sakura heard the ash ninja she shot moan, so she approached him and grabbed the arrow that was sticking out of his back. In one swift motion she first pushed the arrow further, finishing off the ninja and then pulled the arrow out, there was no need to waste those.

"Maybe they would've just walked past us without noticing." The daimeo said not looking at the fallen ash ninjas.

"We can not take chances with your life." Anre shook his head. "We should keep moving, they will eventually notice a patrol unit missing, so we should make to the land of rice before that. Not too far now."

The rest of the journey was uneventful and by sunrise they reached the border of the land of steel, there was a small river there that divided the lands.

"Huh?" the daimeo saw how the two ninjas stopped again and then was pulled to the side along with his daughter.

"Relax, we are friends." Anre saw a young woman with long orange hair jump down from a nearby cliff.

"Sasame of the Fuuma clan." Anre recognised the sound kunoichi who nodded.

"Yeah, you are good, you noticed us."

"One more behind that bush and the third under a genjutsu further down the path." Anre stated and Sasame sighed and waved with her hand signalling her teammates to come out.

"You were right he is good, Sasame." The one hiding behind and illusion appeared.

"Sakura is a genjutsu specialist, she noticed your illusion." Anre explained while Sakura lowered her bow and took the arrow off the string.

"Hehe, figures you gave us away, Karin." The second member of the sound team said, while adjusting the large nodachi sword that was on his back. "Uffff!"

"Shut it Suigetsu, it is bad enough that your disgusting chakra leaves a bad taste in my mouth every time you are around."

"Tsk, you need to get to a therapist with your anger management problems." Suigetsu said. Anre raised his eyebrow when Suigetsu's face partially turned to water after Karin's blow.

"Cut it out you two, what are you, seven years old?" Sasame looked annoyed, especially considering that they were in the presence of a feudal lord and two powerful shinobi.

"She started it."

"I started it, it is you who is walking around with your vile chakra."

"Well sorry for existing."

"Sorry indeed."

Sasame sweatdropped while Sakura stiffened a giggle, it was a bit like her own team back in her genin days.

"Seven years old? You give them too much credit, Sasame-san." Anre shook his head.

"Ohhh, who do we have here, someone with a very interesting sword." Suigetsu turned his attention to Anre. "I know who you are and a certain group you belong to. You know I wanted to become one of the seven swordsmen once." Suigetsu grinned.

"Maybe you will." Anre shrugged.

"Oh, that is not a 'maybe', I will become one, you can be sure of it, but first I need to find some of the lost swords of the original seven swordsmen."

"Just don't touch mine, it won't like it."

"Ehh?" Suigetsu curiously looked at the hilt of Firescale and liked his limps.

"Oh, stop being freaky." Karin suddenly punched Suigetsu again.

"Damn, this is getting annoying, Karin."

"And I should care because ... ? Karin looked at Suigetsu who only rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here, you were supposed to meet us on the other side of the border." Anre turned to Sasame who looked like the only sane sound ninja around.

"Yeah, that was the original plan, but the ash ninjas sealed off the path. If you want to cross the river, prepare to fight a whole platoon of ash ninjas that guard the crossing. We came here to warn you and help get the daimeo to the land of rice."

"So, you have a plan?" Sakura asked. The trio of sound ninjas looked at each other and Sakura face palmed.

"Alright, how did you three get here if the path is blocked off?" Anre asked.

"We know the terrain pretty well, the hidden sounds sends scouting parties this way pretty often." Karin explained.

"Oh, that is good, they will most like think that the patrol we got rid of fell the victim of one of the hidden sound scouting parties." Sakura nodded. The daimeo preferred to stay silent for now and just listen.

"They why can't we just get past them the same way you did?"

"If it were only you two, then no problem, but I understand that we need to get a daimeo past them and no matter what we do, he won't be able to stay undetected, I am not talking about the girl." Sasame said.

"And we can't use our summons to fly us over them because then they will know about our plan to get the daimeo through the land of rice and that might give them a chance to recapture him." Anre shook his head. "Is there any other path we can take?"

"There is." Sasame nodded. "You see that waterfall overlooking the crossing, well there is a narrow path leading up there and there is a path behind the waterfall. The path of course is also guarded, but only by two ash ninjas who just have to alert the main forces should anyone try to use it. The main problem is that for some time anyone who will walk down that path will be a sitting duck for those who are guarding the crossing."

"I can cover us by an illusion." Sakura offered.

"And I can silently take out those who guard that path." Anre said.

"Won't they notice a genjutsu being set up, you noticed me." Karin said.

"If there will be a more powerful chakra output, then no." Sakura said.

"Chakra output? And where will that come from?" Suigetsu asked.

"You said the sound village scouting parties are common here. So lets say a small team launches a surprise attack in an attempt to cause some damage." Anre suggested.

"You want the three of us to attack a whole platoon of ash ninjas? That is suicide." Karin frowned.

"It is suicide only if you stand and fight. Instead all you need to do is draw their attention and then fall back. They won't chaise after you since they must guard the crossing, so once they repel your attack, just fall back to the land of rice, that is it."

"That actually might work." Sasame nodded. "We will need perfect timing."

"Yes. But we will need only two minutes to get behind the waterfall. From there we are in the clear."

"Alright that is a plan. Lets get the details down." Sasame agreed. "The main problem is how do we know when to start our attack, you won't exactly be able to signal us from up there without the ash ninjas noticing."

"Wait, you teammate here commented on his chakra." Anre looked at Karin.

"So what if I did, I don't like it."

"If you are so sensitive to his chakra then I can presume that you are a sensory ninja."

"True. You two by the way have an interesting thing about your chakra. It is different, but has one element that is identical, like the same kind of spice used on different dishes." Karin mentioned.

"Lets leave that for later. I suggest you concentrate on our chakra and tell Sasame when we will be in position."

"We have a plan then." Sasame smiled and Suigetsu grinned while reaching for his nodachi sword.

...

The two ash ninjas that were guarding the narrow path were not exactly thrilled with their mission. It was boring and they were not allowed to do anything that could be used for entertainment. One just sat on a rock and played with one of his kunai. Another stood nearby smoking. It was a good thing they were not looking at each other, it would be easier to take them out that way.

Anre got behind them under the cover of the chameleon jutsu since the sun was high and there were not many long shadows he could use. Anyway the chameleon jutsu was enough and Anre was now observing his targets. They still stood very close to each other and could easily hear if another fell or moan in pain and Anre could not allow himself a mistake. So Anre picked up a small pebble and threw it a bit forward.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"A wind or something, forget it."

"I'll check." The one smoking threw down his cigarette and stomped on it before pulling out a kunai and walking a bit down the path. Of course he found nothing and came back.

"Don't say anything, you were right." The ash ninja said noticing how his partner sat right where he left him with his head lowered, most likely smirking. No he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hmpf." The ash ninja was suddenly grabbed from behind and stabbed in the back by a blade that went straight through his heart, killing him instantly. Anre gently lowered the body and the approached the sitting ninja who still didn't move. Anre pocked him in the head and the body rolled over revealing a dagger in his back. Anre pulled out his weapon and whipped away the blood using the clothes of the fallen ninja. He then quickly moved down the path to the spot from which Sakura could see him and signalled her to get over to him along with the daimeo and his daughter.

"Alright, now we just wait for Sasame and her team to begin, prepare the genjutsu, Sakura." Anre said and looked down where the crossing could be seen. In front of them was a part of the path clearly visible from below and they would need and illusion to pass safely."

"I am ready, once they begin, I'll put up an illusion." Sakura nodded.

"Once we begin moving do not stop, make it behind the waterfall and further from there. Sakura will come with you maintaining the illusion, while I cover us, but no matter what happens do not stop." Anre instracuted the daimeo who nodded. It would begin in a few moments.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"They are in position." Karin said. She still wasn't very fond of the plan, but they didn't have a better one, so she went along with it. She wouldn't be very useful with this plan, she wasn't exactly combat oriented ninja. Suigetsu though was quite eager to begin being the bloodthirsty individual he was.

"Alright, lets make it look good." Sasame nodded and Suigetsu with a wide grin left his hiding spot. Obviously he was noticed almost immediately after he revealed himself. He ran forward with a laugh, while dodging a barrage of shuriken or kunai.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!" Suigetsu jumped on the water surface of the river and a huge water dragon rose behind him. His water jutsu blocked the two fireballs sent at him and went at the ash ninjas that scattered, forcing them to finally take him seriously. At first they though one ninja had no chance to even get close.

CLING!

Suigetsu grabbed his sword to block a strike from a katana one of the ash ninjas attacked him with. The ash ninja was backed up by three more of his comrades that tried to surround Suigetsu who with a maniacal grin was swinging his sword around keep his foes away. This was when Sasame joined the battle.

"Suigetsu, now!"

"About time!" Suigetsu pushed his opponents away and closed his ears.

"Ninja art: banshee scream!" Sasame opened her mouth and released a sonic wave that knocked everyone and everything back. Three ash ninja dropped down holding their ears, blood streaming out of them. Those two got the full blast of it.

"Take this!" an ash ninja appeared from under the water and rammed his katana through Suigetsu, but to his shock only water poured out of the wound instead of blood.

"Yeah, unexpected, isn't it?" Suigetsu looked back with a grin while still holding his sword on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind a sword in his back, but then spun around and the ash ninja got cleaved in half.

"Raahhgg!" Suigetsu pulled the katana out of his body and threw it at the advancing ash ninja who got the blade straight in his chest. The body fell down and began sinking in the waters of the river.

"Agghh!" Sasame was pushed back, by three ash ninjas who quickly recovered after her attack. She got a nasty wound from a kunai and now was barely keeping herself from further injuries. Help came when one of the ash ninja stopped moving and then fell down. He was trying to get up, but seemed unable to keep his balance.

"Genjutsu, good work Karin." Sasame smiled to herself and rolled to the side finally having an opening.

"Ninja art: song of a sentinel." Sasame openend her mouth and the ninjas in front of her dropped down screaming in pain. The jutsu allowed Sasame to release a sound pulse the frequency of which made the major blood vessels in the body explode. The ninjas in front of her would soon die from internal bleeding. Sadly it only worked at very short range.

Sasame clutched her wounded side, it was bleeding badly and the pain began getting to her. It was time to go.

"Suigetsu, we must fall back!" Sasame called out to her teammate who had just regenerated his arm out of water. The river being the almost endless source of water for him gave him the ability to regenerate his body almost constantly using his hydrification technique as long as he had chakra to spare. Of course the more serious the injury the more chakra he had to use to restore his body. At this rate it was only a matter of time before he would be taken down.

"Got it! Water element: water pulse!" Suigetsu flashed through handseals and the water swirled around him until it formed a wave that pushed the ash ninjas away. Suigetsu used this moment to break the fight and run back.

"Karin, do it!" Sasame yelled as she and Suigetsu ran did what they could to avoid getting hit by kunai. "Gaahhh!"

Sasame flew through the air and landed on her back after the earth exploded under her. She didn't know that earth element jutsu, but she sure didn't like it.

"Look out!" the front line of the ash ninjas stopped. Karin's genjutsu took effect creating an illusion of an earthquake. Some ash ninjas even lost balance after that.

"You'll owe me after this." Suigetsu slumped the dazed Sasame over his shoulder and ran off.

"Careful you idiot, I am wounded!" Sasame yelled, Suigetsu wasn't really very gentle.

"Oh, maybe you want a pillow up there?" Suigetsu snapped back.

"Move, move, move!" Karin joined them, abandoning her hiding spot. The ash ninja were already breaking out of her illusion that wasn't made to hold so many people.

"Shit, some of them decided to follow us." Sasame said from her position on Suigetsu's shoulder.

"How many?" Suigetsu asked.

"Five, others stayed back. It seems they are rather angry that we killed four of their comrades." Karin used her sensory abilities to determine the number of pursuers.

"Damn, I can't chop them up with dead weight on my shoulder!" Suigetsu snarled.

"They are gaining fast." Karin said and pulled out a kunai since she most likely would have to use it soon.

"Just drop me and get away from here!" Sasame yelled.

"Oh shut it!" Suigetsu scowled, but he could already hear the ash ninja gaining on them.

"Ahh!" Suigetsu was suddenly tackled from behind and fell face down, while Sasame flew off his shoulder and rolled on the ground.

"You little bitch!" Karin managed to block a kunai with her own, but she wasn't used to close combat and the force of the strike knocked her off her feet. She landed roughly on her back with the ash ninja falling on her. He kept pushing his kunai towards her face and Karin knew she had no chance to win this purely physical battle. Not only was the opponent stronger than her, his weight helped him and her small frame was all but crushed under his much heavier body. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed the chin of the ash ninja from behind and pulled it up, the next moment another hand made a nice clean cut across the exposed neck and Karin got showered by a fountain of blood that erupted from the sliced throat. The limp body was then released to fall atop of her. Karin was trapped under the corpse and was almost completely blind since her glasses and face in general was coated in blood. She heard metal meeting metal and then a scream of pain. The voice didn't belong to any of her teammates.

Karin finally managed to free one hand and wipe the blood off her glasses regaining her sight. What she saw was disgusting, because the first thing she saw was a blank stare of a corpse over her and his sliced open throat that was still bleeding all over her. Suigetsu was crawling out from under the body of the ash ninja that tackled him, the said ninja having an arrow sticking out of his back.

Sasame had pulled her self into a sitting position against a cliff wall and held a kunai, her clothes having a large red stain on her side. Another ash ninja that must've been trying to finish her off was now rolling on the ground with an arrow stuck through his neck, he had mere moments left to live.

A bit to the side a figure in black was fighting the last remaining ash ninjas. The narrow path didn't allow neither to use any ninjutsu. Anre suddenly ducked under a kunai slash and pinned the ash ninja's foot to the ground with his kunai. The scream of pain was stopped when Anre rammed his dagger through the temple of the ash ninja dropping him down, but as a result was left without weapons. The last ash ninja saw it as a chance and tried to stab Anre with a kunai from behind, but his target spun around while grabbing the stretched hand and then lowered the elbow of his other hand on it. The result was a loud sand of bone breaking and a pain filled scream. Arne in the mean time grabbed the now helpless ninja and spun him around.

"No, no, ple … " the ninja didn't finish when an arrow hit him in the chest. The ash ninja coughed out blood as he looked at the arrow in disbelief.

"He is still breathing!" Anre called out as he leaned closer to the ash ninja he was holding. Instantly another arrow came from above and Anre finally released the body with a satisfied nod.

"Sakura, take the daimeo and his daughter further down the path where it joins with the main road, we will meet you there. Sasame seems to be wounded."

"Got it!" Sakura's voice came from above. It turned out that the narrow path they used to lead the daimeo out was overlooking the main road at this point creating a perfect position for Sakura.

"Damn, I am late." Suigetsu looked around. Everything happened in mere seconds and he had just got up.

"Anyone mind helping me, this guy weights a ton!" Karin yelled still trapped under the corpse.

"Allow me." Karin was finally freed when Suigetsu pulled the body off of her. Karin got up with her face, hair, chest, her upper part of the body in general, all covered in blood. She wiped her face and proceeded spitting out blood while shivering from disgust.

Anre got over to Sasame after he got his daggers back. She was turning pale, the blood loss was serious, it was best to get her to Sakura quickly, so Anre picked her up and motioned to Suigetsu and Karin to follow. It took them several more minutes to reach the spot where the path went down and met with the main road. Sakura and the daimeo were already waiting for them, having arrived moments ago. Daimeo's daughter was asleep in the daimeo's hands. Sakura opted to use a simple medical jutsu to make the girl fall asleep as it was hard to count on a child to keep absolute silence during their escape. Now the daimeo was even more happy that she was asleep due to the sight of a blood soaked Karin.

"Sakura, check on Sasame, while I go make sure that nobody is following us." Anre lowered Sasame on the ground and ran off while hiding himself under the chameleon jutsu.

"Well, how bad is it?" Sasame asked while scowling from pain. It felt like her side was on fire.

"I've seen worse." Sakura smiled as she observed the wound after ripping part of Sasame's shirt apart to reveal the wound. "You are loosing blood fast though." Sakura flashed through a couple of handseals and began to mend the arteries with a medical jutsu. After she stopped the bleeding she also had to make sure there would be no infection and only then she partially closed the wound and applied bandages. The rest would have to heal on it's own.

"Uhh, this sure beats Karin's method." Ssame nodded.

"You think you don't like it, think about me, it leaves a permanent bite mark on my skin." Karin glared at Sasame while trying to clean herself with little to no success.

"Oh yeah, I remember when we used that. I gout hurt and we escape through the sewers of that port town. Sewers! Do you think you tasted good after that!"

"Don't remind me, took me weeks to get rid of the smell. For once I appreciated the stench of his chakra." Karin pointed at Suigetsu with her thumb.

"Hey, will you ever stop about my chakra. Look at yourself, you look like you bathed in blood."

"Because I practically did, idiot."

"Everything clear, we can move out." Anre appeared in front of the group and lifted the chameleon jutsu.

"Good, lets not waste time then." Sakura stood up. "You can carry Sasame, she is in no condition to walk." Sakura pointed at Suigetsu.

"Who made you captain?" Suigetsu still got up. Sakura turned to him and her eyes flashed purple.

"Just do it, or I will vaporize you." Sakura spoke calmly, but when she did smoke came out of her mouth and Suigetsu took a careful step back.

"Yes, of course, I can do it." Suigetsu picked up Sasame who stiffened a laugh. Karin on the other hand barely managed to force her body to move. That aspect of chakra both Konoha ninjas had, for a moment it surfaced in the pink haired kunoichi and the feeling of the way the chakra changed was breathtaking. It radiated primal, animalistic power that yet somehow seemed perfectly controlled. And those eyes, glowing purple eyes that turned into tow bottomless pools of purple glow were not something she could just shrug off.

"You know the terrain better, where to now?" Anre asked.

"We have crossed the border and now I suggest we move to a nearby sound ninja outpost. There we will be safe and will have time to rest up." Sasame said from her spot in Suigetsu's arms, who was forced to pick her up bridal style instead of just slumping her over his shoulder. Sakura glared at him all the way while he picked her up and Suigetsu felt really uncomfortable under that gaze.

"An outpost it is then." Anre nodded.

…..

The outpost was a well organised facility. It wasn't big, barely a couple of building and a watch tower, but it could easily house about a dozen ninjas with enough supplies to last a month. Such outpost were often used at the distant borders, giving the border patrols a suitable base to rest up and resupply. Of course such outposts were hard to hide and during attacks they were the first targets, but at the same time taking them could delay an invading force either by several hours, or by several days depending on the situation.

Even at the civilian speed they made it to the outpost by sunset, but before they even saw the place they were stopped by a group of sound ninjas that quickly recognised Sasame, Suigetsu and Karin. Thus they were led to the outpost where they met the officer in charge, who before he could say anything was grabbed by Karin.

"I need a shower!"

"It looks to me like you need a doctor." The officer looked over the kunoichi who was covered in drid blood.

"This isn't my blood."

"Oh, there are showers next to the sleeping quarters."

"Got it." Karin stormed off, eager to clean up.

"Pffft, women." The officer shook his head and turned to the remaining ninjas. "I was informed about the mission to rescue the daimeo of the country of steel. It is an honour to welcome you here, daimeo-sama. I am afraid that we have no luxury here, but everything is ready to get you to the sound village after you rest. We received horses so you and your daughter will be able to travel mounted."

"I thank you, your village and the village of Konoha for this daring operation. But I would really like to rest and so does my daughter."

"Yes, of course." The officer snapped his fingers and a sound kunoichi led the daimeo away.

"EEEEEEK!" Karin's shriek was heard all across the outpost.

"Oh, don't worry, I think she just found out that we have no hot water." The officer smirked.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"So, time for you to go?" Sasame and her teammates came to see Anre and Sakura leave. Now that the daimeo was safe they had no reason to stay at the sound ninja outpost, it was time to head back, their mission successful.

"Yes, time to go, it was a pleasure to work with you." Anre nodded.

"Thanks for the medical help." Sasame looked at Sakura who smiled and shrugged. Sasame also noted the two hairpins Sakura now had in her hair, that instead of a simple ponytail was made into a bun that was secured by the said hairpins.

"I am a medic, that is my job. Just let it heal up for a couple of days."

"Sure, no problem, we were planning to stay here for a couple of days anyway and my wound is as good as an excuse as any." Sasame laughed.

"Well then, bye." Anre and Sakura turned around and jumped into the trees.

"Tsk, I thought they'd never leave." Suigetsu frowned.

"Why so negative, water boy, they were nice." Sasame looked back at her teammate that didn't answer and looked away.

"Relax, Sasame, he is just glad the pink haired girl has left. He is scared of her." Karin covered her mouth with her hand to stiffen a giggle.

"AM NOT!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Oh come on, it is obvious."

"I am not scared of her just because she has a weird stare and breaths out smoke!"

"Yeah, sure, keep telling that yourself." Karin laughed again, before her face turned serious for a second. "But their chakra does have that aura that sent shivers down my spine and when that aura intensified ... I don't blame you, Suigetsu."

"Hmm, I do remember Anre breathing fire during the mission to deal with Orochimaru. I am not talking about a fire element ninjutsu, that seemed to be more like a physical ability."

"What are they, part dragons?" Suigetsu laughed.

"From what I know, yes." Sasame nodded and Suigetsu instantly stopped laughing. Just who or what were those two?

...

"Alright, the way to the border of the land of rice should be fairly easy compared to the journey through the land of steel." Sakura sighed.

"Yes, we are in the friendly territory. So no need to be in too much of a hurry." Anre smiled under his mask.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind stopping at a nice place to spend the night instead of camping outside."

"Me too. There should be numerous places to stay along the border, so ... " Anre stopped suddenly and Sakura instantly jumped higher into the tree taking a more suitable position.

"Come out ... Jiraiya." Anre called out and Sakura felt the familiar chakra.

"Aww, you are no fun." Jiraiya appeared from some bushed down on the ground. Sakura and Anre jumped down to him.

"Why didn't you just approach us."

"Well ... I ..."

"You didn't have anything perverted in mind concerning me and Anre, now did you?" Sakura pointed her finger at Jiraiya's nose and the toad mountain sage began to sweat. How did women know this? Besides, what harm a little research could do, they were married, so no problem as long as he got his inspiration.

"No, of course not, how could you accuse me of something like this." Jiraiya turned around with a pout.

"You are the world biggest pervert and write pornographic novels." Anre pointed out.

"You also tend to spy on people during their moments of privacy." Sakura said and Jiraiya felt the air grow cold and a feeling of dread wash over him.

OUCH!

Jiraiya fell down when Sakura's kick connected with his family jewels.

"What are you doing, woman! I said I didn't plan on anything!"

"Right, I totally believe you ... NOT!" Sakura scowled at the perverted hermit who just cried on the ground. Women hated him.

"Why did you come here, Jiraiya." Anre asked with a serious tone. The toad mountain sage got up quickly like never being assaulted at all.

"I got you a meeting with someone who you wanted to give you information."

"A meeting?" Sakura asked.

"There is an inn not far from the border. She will meet us there."

"Lead on." Anre nodded and Jiraiya jumped into the trees followed by Anre and Sakura.

...

The inn wasn't exactly what one could call luxurious, but it sure had an aura of comfort. It was clean, clearly taken care of and even had a hot spring. But the ninjas had no time to enjoy it all, instead they followed Jiraiya to the second floor and knocked on a door in the far end of the hallway. After that Jiraiya opened the door and motioned Anre and Sakura to come in, while he stayed outside to make sure nobody eavesdropped.

"Fate is an incredible thing to bring us together once more." Anre and Sakura saw a woman with dark blue hair and a paper flower in her hair. She was dressed in plain civilian clothes, but held herself in a way only a powerful shinobi could. "My name is Konan and I agreed to speak with you only once, so make it count."

Anre and Sakura nodded and noticed a small child playing on the floor behind the bed Konan was sitting on. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but met Konan's gaze that clearly said that even a step in the direction of a child would mean battle.

"We want to know all you know about the sage of six paths." Anre spoke.

"He is not someone who can even be mentioned easily, let alone discussed."

"That we know already."

"Very well." Konan nodded after a moment of thought. "Nagato or Pein as you knew him was related to the sage, how I do not know. Still, Nagato held the legendary rinnegan, but either never had the time to achieve the full extent of it's power, or perhaps never had the capacity to do it."

"Can you compare the power of Nagato and the sage?" Anre asked.

"I never saw the sage of six paths, all I know is just bits of information I got from Nagato when he mentioned the sage. But I can assure you, comparing Nagato to the sage is like comparing a boulder with a mountain."

"Details?"

"The sage of six paths is called like that for a reason. In order to use all six paths Nagato had to use corpses as extra bodies being unable to withstand the strain of even two paths. The sage on other hand is quite capable of using all six at the same time. And even when using six seperate bodies Nagato could only draw up on a small portion of that power. Despite that he was nearly able to destroy the hidden cloud ninjas and the you and your friends barely managed to take down his paths one at a time."

"There is something else you are not saying." Anre tilted his head to the side a bit.

"The last bit is even less accurate. Nagato once spoke of a seventh path, the one that allows you to control life and death."

"Life and death? Is there any proof that the sage achieved that level?" Sakura asked.

"That man is centuries old. The ability to use the seventh path can explain his ability to outlive anyone."

"Does he have a weakness?" Anre looked at Konan who leaned back a bit and shook her head.

"None I am aware of. He is not even a man, but a force of nature."

"I see." Anre nodded and began to turn around to leave, when Kona stopped him by raising her hand.

"Wait. Nagato was the official leader of Akatsuki, while the real mastermind remained hidden. I am sure you are aware of Uchiha Madara."

"Yes, we are." Anre nodded turning back to Konan.

"I know of him even less then I do of the sage, but I can share a fact that you might find interesting. I do not know the extent of his powers, but if he is a match for the sage, it must be truly great. But Nagato once mentioned a sword Madara wields. It is called the 'Sinner's burden' and is a weapon as powerful as it is horrible. The legend has it that before the ninjas even came to be a thousand samurai had betrayed their master. Eventually all of them were captured and for the sin of treachery they were executed. Burned to be more exact. But someone gathered their ashes and forged them into a blade that held the weight of the sins of a thousand traitors. Whoever takes it, will obtain power beyond that available to any man, but will pay the price of taking all of those sins upon himself. Of course all of that is just a legend."

"Every legend had a bit of truth behind it. I believe I met that blade once and it shattered the 'grass cutter'."

"I see. Anyway, I have nothing more to offer you."

"If you don't mind answering, why did you agree to help us?" Sakura looked at Konan curiously. Konan stood up and walked over to the child that was still quietly playing in the corner.

"Because someday they might see us as a threat. But I warn you, those two are like nothing you faced before. I am not sure it is even possible to kill them." Kona picked up the child.

"I know that. But I know of a fate that is far worse than death." Anre said and Konan saw Anre's eyes turn purple for a second. She looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded. When it came to death, this man was a specialist as the death was his partner. If he knew something worse then that, she had no reason not to believe him.

"I wish you luck, assassin." Konan turned around. Her body began to turn into a swirl of paper and soon she was gone, but before that happened the child in her hands turned it's head to look at Sakura and Anre, revealing two rinnegan eyes to the couple.

...

"Well, got what you wanted?" Jiraiya asked once Anre and Sakura walked out of the room.

"Even more, thank you for arranging this, Jiraiya."

"Sure, no problem, what now?"

"I suggest we stay in this inn for the night, good place as any." Anre said and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I so could use some time in a hot spring." Sakura rubbed her shoulders already dreaming of the hot water and the thing it would do to her sore muscles.

"Then lets go check in, we will need two rooms, one for me and you and another for Jiraiya, preferable in the other end of the inn."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" Jiraiya looked at Anre, but was answered by Sakura.

"I feel exposed even by staying in the same building as you. And don't even ask about what me and my husband will do alone. Pervert!"

"You know, I am not sure who is a pervert here right now." Jiraiya smirked and then paled when Sakura turned to him tapping her foot.

"Did you like what happened in the forest, I can repeat the procedure."

"No, I'll be good, I promise." Jiraiya promised. His private parts could handle only that much assault in one day.

"Good. Becasue I will make Tsunade look merciful if I catch you doing anything inappropriate, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I understand."

"Lets go check in then." Sakura and Anre walked away, while Jiraiya leaned on the walkk while rubbing the sweat off his face.

"No way I am getting married, ever."

...

"Stupid women, stopping my research. They just can't appreciate good literature." Jiraiya sat in the man's part of the hot spring not daring to peek over the bamboo wall separating the two halves.

"I see you are behaving, good." Anre's voice came, while the person was barely visible in the steam. Soon though Jiraiya saw Anre get into the water and close his eyes in relaxation. Then Jiraiya saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey, why did you bring your sword here?" Jiraiya saw the Firescale at the edge of the hot spring.

"Don't worry, Sakura just asked me to make sure you stay where you are."

"And you'd better listen!" Sakura's voice came from the other side and Jiraiya sank deeper into the water.

Anre stiffened a laughed and leaned back, but then felt something strange. The place was hot, but the air behind him seemed to grow colder. He turned around, but there was only Firescale there, right where he left it. The sword calmly lay on the ground, but the air around it was growing cloder by the second.

"What the ... " Anre reached out for his sword.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Tsunade entered the war room when everyone else were already assembled. When at such meeting she always wore the traditional hokage robes, even though she hated them. That was a sign she took these meeting very seriously.

"Alright, before we begin, I will tell you that the mission to rescue the daimeo of the land of steel was successful. I would like to officially that the sound village for the assistance provided. The team you provided earned high praise from our ninjas evolved in the mission." Tsuande looked at Kabuto who as the representative of the Sound village accepted the gratitude with a formal bow. He himself suggested Sasame's team to help out Anre and Sakura and was glad that his choice was a correct one.

"Now it is time to start the meeting. What is the cituation at the front lines." Tsunade looked at Asuma who stood up and proceed to clear his throat.

"I don't need formalities, just start with your report, Asuma." Tsunade ordered/ She wasn't in the best of moods, perhaps because Shizune was making her work again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Now that the hidden Mist joined us we have a clear advantage over the enemy forces. They have used up their last reserve and have finally managed to rip through their defences. Prior to the main attack the hidden Mist and the hidden Sound village together performed a false attack to the north, drawing most of the ash ninjas forces to that spot. It was a good idea, because even though the hidden Mist suffered casualties during the battle for the Mist village, they are still far less spent then our armies that were operation in the region for some time. The false attack gave our army a chance to punch through with the help of the hidden Sand village army, the hidden Rock playing the role of the strategical reserve."

"So, what have we gained from this operation." Tsuande asked.

"As the result there is a several mile wide breach in the main frontline allowing our forces to advance towards the hidden ash village. Our foces were tired after the battle so the advance is currently being spearheaded by the Rock village shinobi."

"I see. And what actions have the ash ninjas taken."

"They are retreating towards the ash village most likely to make their final stand there, since there is no chance for them to stabilize the front line without reserves."

"Very good. In other words we will soon have a chance to besiege the hidden ash village." Tsuande nodded.

"Theoretically yes, hokage-sama."

"Theoretically?" Tsunade looked up curiously.

"From what we know the hidden ash village is protected by an ash storm. Of course it is possible to punch through to send in a team, but a direct assault is impossible without taking that defence down."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tsunade asked and Asuma went silent not having an answer to that question.

"Well, from what I heard that ash storm is obviously not a natural phenomena." Jiraiya suddenly spoke up. For now he just listened to the information Asuma gave them, nothing being really new to him.

"That is obvious, Jiraiya." Tsunade turned to him.

"I don't know of any ninjutsu that can be effective for such long periods of time. I can only assume that it is a time of ninjutsu that relies on chakra being fed at a regular basis to keep it up."

"Nobody has that much chakra."

"Of course not. But you forget the power of seals. Theoretically series of feeder seals can be used to act as an accumulator of energy to feed the ninjutsu. All the ash ninja must do is recharge the seals from time to time."

"So, we take out the seals, we take out the storm." Tsunade concluded.

"But how do we do it. Any team that will go in will be wiped out instantly since you can not go through that ash storm without drawing any attention." Kakashi mentioned.

"That indeed poses a problem." Asuma nodded.

"If I remember correctly, the ash ninja constantly raided our supply lines, their raiding parties appearing from the south, from this general area." Jiraiya made a circle on the map.

"That is true, but no matter what we did, we never managed to reveal where those ash ninjas are coming from. There is nothing interesting in that area, the only place that can be noted is a large, and currently active volcano."

"Ninjas do not just appear out of nowhere." Tsuunade countered.

"Maybe it is that teleportation jutsu they use. It could explain how they manage to send out rading groups."

"We already know, that a transportation jutsu large enough to transport a human has a very distinctive chakra signature that would've been picked up by sensor ninjas since I ordered that area scouted. They came up with nothing." Asuma sighed.

"So, either we are dealing with ghosts or they have unknown means of getting behind our lines." Tsunade concluded.

"Exactly. And if they are capable of using those means to get around, so should we. That might give us a chance to get into the hidden ash village, but there is a risk." Jiraiya leaned on the wall and rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Explain yourself Jiraiya, or do I have to pull every word out of you by force?"

"Calm down Tsunade. What I mean, is that if we try to investigate this activity more closely, we might spook the ash ninjas and they will sever any loose ends and rob us of our chance to infiltrate the hidden ash village. In other words we can not send large forces there."

"You suggest a scouting party."

"Not just any scouting party. I suggest one of our elite teams, the one led by Huuga Neji. A byakugan and a nose of the Inuzuka will give them an advantage, while a Yamanaka might be able to get some information from an enemy ninja. But there is a twist. By no circumstances are they to try and get into the hidden ash. We right now only need information without the hidden ash ninja knowing about us looking for it."

"A tricky task you set up, Jiraiya." Kakashi rested his chin on his palm looking lazy.

"Tricky yes, impossible no and if you have better ideas, I am willing to listen."

"Sadly I don't."

"We have a plan then. In the mean time, Asuma, move our forces to the ash village, but do not attempt any sort of attack. I will coordinate our strategy with the rest of the allies and will send you further orders later."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"As for the scouting mission, I will add Shikamaru to Neji's team, they will need brains to figure this one out."

"I am sure he will agree, Tsuande-sama, even he will obviously see it as something troublesome." Kakashi said and pulled out his little orange book much to Tsuande's ire.

"Well he'd better find motivation to do it, because I can be troublesome too."

"You mean more than you usually are?" Jiraiya laughed. The next second the ANBU guards had to take cover when Jiraiya flew right through a wall after a good old fashioned punch from Tsunade.

"You know, I think Jiraiya might have a point there." Asuma leaned over to Kakashi who was getting rid of the dust that now covered his book.

"What was that?" Tsunade turned to Asuma who paled and quickly retreated out of the war room after saluting Tsunade.

...

"So, anything interesting happened today guys?" Konohamaru greeted his teammates as they waited for Ebisu to show up for their team training. Ebisu made them work quite hard after the Chunin exams saying that during the times like these they couldn't take it easy. Still, Ebisu was late this day and his team had no other option but to wait.

"Define interesting." Hanabi sat down on a log and crossed her arms on her chest. She had little tolerance for people being late and Konohamaru knew that better than most.

"Well, I don't know, something that caught your attention, you know, stuff like that. For example I met Moegi yesterday."

"And?" Hanabi looked interested.

"Well, we just talked a bit while she was training. At least I think she was training." Konohamaru scratched his head.

"How can you not be sure if someone is training?" Shibo asked.

"Well, there was this bucket hanging from a tree branch and a small hole at it's bottom so that the water leaked out one drop at a time."

"So, what was she doing with it?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, she was just standing waiting for another drop to fall, before slicing through it with one of her daggers."

"And how long did she do it?" Shibo asked.

"How should I know? When I asked she said that the bucket was only half empty."

"Such a tedious task." Hanabi frowned.

"I believe it teaches precision, concentration and most of all patience." Shibo said. "Those traits are essential for her an no wonder she was doing it without a complain because if I remember correctly, she takes her training quite seriously."

"Or maybe it is her sensei, he is one hell of a creepy guy."

"Anre-san is a rather ... intimidating figure. I notice that I never can hear him move when he is walking. Stealth must've been drilled into him to a level of sub-consciousness." Hanabi sighed. "Which reminds me, I've seen him today."

"You did? Well, do tell." Konohamaru grinned.

"He and Sakura-san came today, I believe they returned from a mission. Anyway Sakura, Hinata and Naruto went to the gardens to do their sitting in a trance kind of training. I have overheard Naruto saying that they made progress though and that he is almost ready or something. But I have no idea how can you achive something just by sitting there for hours. They are still doing that by the way or at least were when I left. Anre san met some ANBU guy by the gates of the estate and left with him."

"ANBU?"

"Well he was wearing the ANBU uniform and a mask of a weasel, so I figured he was an ANBU." Hanabi said.

"The ANBU prefer not to disclose their identity for a reason." Shibo said.

"He did have a very familiar aura around him, but I can't remember."

"Who cares, ANBU are ANBU, besides here comes Ebisu-sensei." Konohamaru grinned.

"Sorry, I've been busy with some jounin business, Tsunade keeps us busy these days, hope I wasn't too late."

"A short wait never hurt nobody sensei." Konohamaru waved it off.

"Just don't make it habit, sensei" Hanabi looked sharply at her teacher who rubbed the back of his head. There he was, a jounin, a teacher, getting scolded by his own students. He bet that no other jounin sensei had the pleasure of being in such a situation. Just at that time one masked jounin sneezed and dropped a little orange book he was holding.

...

Two figures stood side by side watching a tree burning down. The whole thing was engulfed in flames that were quickly eating it away.

"I have never seen anything like this. Never in my life have I even heard of anything similar." One of the figures removed his mask as if doing that would make the image change.

"I never intended it to be like this." The second figure placed a sword he was holding back in it's sheath after looking over it curiously.

"That was one of my most powerful fire element ninjutsu." The first figure shook his head.

"I asked you to use one of your best, by I still wonder, how far can we take it, those eyes of yours can produce a flame that is matched only by the fire my sword was born in."

"But to do this ... I just don't know."

"Maybe they way it turned out to be is a good omen, huh, Itachi? Knowing what is in front of us we can use all the help we can get and I will not cast this advantage aside."

"That would be a foolish thing to do."

"Indeed. But more importantly, what right do we have to take unnecessary risks. There is only one way are we going to prevent the storm that is coming, I still fear that everything we are preparing will not be enough."

"Not much choice left, all we can do is try our best."

"That will never make the fear go away, Itachi. Fear is a part of us just like everything else. The question is if we will be able to overcome it."

"No matter what we do we are just humans, Anre, we will never be able to change that."

"Just humans? That is as far as I am willing to go, Itachi, because when you become something more than human you inevitably also become something less."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"This is getting us nowhere. We have been scouting this area for two days now and found nothing, not even the smallest clue." Ino sat down on a rock while their team decided to stop for the night. The last two days were frustrating, because despite their efforts the had nothing.

"I didn't expect much to come out of this if we just keep scouting the area." Shikamaru looked at the skies, but his favorite view of the clouds was blocked thanks to the nearby active volcano.

"We need a plan." Neji agreed. "A more detailed plan." With Shikamaru now added to their team the had a very interesting chain of command. Basically Shikamaru was in charge, but at the same time any order Shikamaru issued was carried out only after Neji's approval. Ino, Temari and Kiba worked under Neji's command for so long, that they began to follow his orders during missions almost instinctively. Even Ino, who knew Shikamaru from early childhood followed Neji far more willingly. Of course they all knew and trusted Shikamaru, but those who have been on one team for a long period of time develop a certain bond that is far deeped than anu order from hokage.

"To have a detailed plan we need information and we have none. All we know is that small groups of ash ninja appear in this area and disappear once their mission is over." Kiba slumped down angrily next to Akamaru who whined also not pleased with the situation.

"That is already something. People can not appear or disappear without a trace to follow." Neji mentioned.

"If you are referring to scent then no luck, me and Akamaru tried our best. Here we can at least smell something, but closer to that damn volcano our noses are useless."

"Hmm." Shikamaru rubbed his chin and ten his hands were lowered forming a handsign.

"Uh oh, I know that pose, that is his thinking pose." Ino looked up. "Better not disturb him, if there is a way to solve this mystery, he will find it."

It took Shikamaru a good fifteen minutes to finally snap out of his trance like state.

"Ehh, this is such a drag."

"If that is all you have to say after thinking for so long I am going to personally drag you up that volcano and throw you in." Temari ramed her folded fan into the ground next to Shikamaru who looked up at her lazily.

"Calm down, woman …. Ow!"

Shikamaru got smacked on the head by Temari.

"What is it with you bossy women. First I get stuck with mom, then I get teamed up with Ino, I don't need you added to the mix." Shikamaru rubbed his head, but got smacked again.

"Family curse." Kiba leaned over to Neji, who only nodded observing the scene with wide eyes.

"I have a strong feeling that he is actually enjoying that." Neji mentioned.

"Naras are strange." Kiba shook his head.

"You have no idea." Ino sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Temari let him speak now beat him up later." Neji finally said and Temari pulled back.

"Bossy woman. How troublesome" Shikamaru ranted. "Anyway here is what I have. The sensor ninja came back with nothing, right? That means that the ash ninja use method that either involves little chakra or no chakra at all. Another thing, Kiba and Akamaru are completely useless if we get closer to that volcano which effectively masks any scent."

"So, what does it give us?" Neji asked.

"Well, at first it seems like it gives us little. But then there is another factor. Neji, you observed the area through your byakugan, right?"

"Yes and also found nothing."

"And if I am not mistaken byakugan has one very serious weakness."

"It has a number of weak points, Shikamaru, I am ready to admit that. What exactly are you referring to?"

"The byakugan can not see underground. I remember how once during chunin exams Hinata nearly got captured by the head hunter jutsu."

"So, you mean they have an underground tunnel?" Ino asked.

"That would explain a lot." Neji agreed.

"The volcanic activity is high here, which means that there are numerous cracks underground. It is potentially possible that the ash ninjas connected those cracks in a series of underground passages surrounding the hidden ash village."

"But where is he entrance." Temari asked.

"The volcano, if it masks the scent it is a perfect place to hide." Kiba realized.

"Impossible." Temari shook her head. "It gets hard to breath half way up that fiery mountain. At the top the air will not be breathable due to the amount of toxins in the air."

"There are means of breathing under water, there are means to breath in toxic atmosphere." Neji mentioned. "That volcano is the only landmark that stands out around here. Hide in plain sight, that is the shinobi way."

"Alright, alright, we have an idea, but how do we confirm it. I don't think Tsunade will be happy if we come back and say that Shikamaru had this brilliant idea." Kiba pointed out.

"I say we get as close as we can to the crater of the volcano, we might find something if we look carefully. But remember, our presence can not be known, no matter what, do not engage the enemy." Neji instructed. "We set out once it gets dark."

…

"There is that thing called taking training too far. Heard of that? This is something I expected from Lee or Naruto, they are the reckless type."

Haku was ranting while she helped Sasuke walk. He depleted a good portion of his chakra while trying to get through Gaara's defense, while Hinata worked with Haku in order to improve the hand to hand combat skills of the ice wielder.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' with me." Haku scolded.

"Training sometimes goes out of hand, it happens."

"Training is not a life and death situation, no need to do this to yourself."

"I'll be alright in the morning, you know that."

"That is not important. You had no reason to go all out."

"What good is training if I don't give it my best."

"what good is training if you get yourself killed?" Haku raised her voice. "You know how I feel when you get hurt."

"I am sorry, Haku. I sometimes get carried away." Sasuke now felt guilty understanding that he made Haku worry.

"I'll say." Haku opened the door and soon Sasuke practically fell down on the couch, his limbs screaming in pain.

"I bet Gaara doesn't feel like this after training."

"Of course not, because he practically doesn't move and also because he is a jinchuuriki and you know how fast they heal and restore energy."

"Yeah, being a jinchuuriki has it's perks." Sasuke sighed.

"Tell that to Naruto."

"I didn't say it is a good thing, just said that there are certain benefits."

"fine." Haku pulled Sasuke's shirt off when he pulled down his vest.

"Oh great. Sasuke, I bought this shirt only a week ago and you already turned it into this." Haku held up the shirt that had several rips on it.

"Hey, that is Gaara's doing."

"Yes, but I can't scold him, so tough luck."

"Hn."

"Go take a shower, it will also ease the muscles."

"Alright." Sasuke stood up with a grunt while grabbing some spare pants and a towel. Haku long since began to act as a lady of the house and Sasuke knew he liked it. He soon merged from the shower feeling better. Water sometimes did miracles, but he still felt sore and tired.

"Much better." Haku nodded when he came back. For a moment he turned away from here to put some of his gear away and her eyes trailed down his back. It was not like she wasn't used to the sight of him bare-chested, but it was one of those pictures you never get tired of. As always a good portion of his back, arm, shoulder and even neck was covered by a complex pattern of a powerful seal. Even if Orochimaru was gone and the threat of the curse mark gone with him the seal had to stay in place. It was so heavily integrated into his chakra network that it was nearly impossible to take it off without permanently robbing him of his ability to use ninjutsu.

Having caught herself staring Haku turned away and folded the ripped up shirt with a though to try and sew it up later. Sasuke really went through clothes rather quickly ripping them up on numerous occasions.

"Ugghh. Sasuke!" Haku felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back. A moment later she felt onto the couch against Sasuke's chest.

"Come on, you need to rest too."

"I am not the one who got carried away." Haku tried to sound stern, but failed miserably. She couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke began to tickle her and she was quite ticklish.

"I give, I give. Stop!"

Haku relaxed against his chest once he stopped his assault. "That was mean."

"That was fun." Sasuke objected.

"I say it was mean, so it was mean."

"Whatever you say." Sasuke laughed and for sometime there was silence. Comfortable silence.

"Haku."

"Hmm?"

"When this war is over …. Why don't we make this official?"

"You mean?"

"Yes. We waited long enough. Please, will you marry me?"

"Sasuke, like you had to ask." Haku turned her head and the two shared a long kiss which they had to break only due to the lack of air.

"I can't wait to tell Zabuza, he will be so happy."

"Yeah, I bet he will." Sasuke said nervously remembering the famous demon of the bloody mist. When Haku declared she and Sasuke were dating Zabuza said nothing, other than promise Sasuke that he would have a very close and personal time with his sword should Sasuke dare and hurt Haku. That personal time would include long and painful removal of certain parts of anatomy. Yep, Zabuza would be delighted to hear the news.

…

"Everyone alright?" Neji called out as they were slowly movng up the side of the volcano. The mountain was steep.

"It stinks, literally." Temari frowned.

"Yeah? How do you think me and Akamaru feel, huh?"

"Whatever." Temari frowned, though she indeed pitied the young Inuzuka ang his partner. They looked absolutely miserable. It was already hard to breath and all of the m coughed from time to time. The toxic gasses were also hurting their eyes and even Neji could only maintain his byakugan for a couple of minutes at the time.

"Wait, stop!" Neji held his arm up and carefully moved forward followed by Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"Look?" Neji pointed at something, but Shikamaru saw nothing until Neji made him look closer. On their knee level was a thin metal string, barely visible. Neji carefully stepped over it and observed the trap. The string was connected to a small kunai launched. Each kunai also had an explosive tag attached to it and at short range such a simple trap would be deadly.

"People don't make traps unless they have something worth protecting." Neji said.

"Or if they don't want someone finding something." Shikamaru agreed. "The trap is simple, but well made."

"It also does not involve any chakra. I barely noticed it even with my byakugan. This trap is not meant to cause damage, it's main purpose is to raise the alarm. One thing is certain our guess was correct."

"I agree. Whatever we are looking for is at the top of this volcano, but without proper gear we will not be able to check it out."

"Lets go back then and send a word to Tsunade, but to be honest I still don't know how can anyone survive up there."

"Hmm, perhaps there is some sort of technology. The ash ninjas proved to have some very interesting methods of waging war and they have surprised us numerous times by now."

"What ever it is, let Tsunade worry about this, now lets get down, I can use some fresh air. Everyone, we are going back, we found what were looking for." Neji called out and others were only happy to agree.

"I will never get the smell out of my clothes." Ino frowned.

"For once we agree. This place stinks and I don't want to stink like it." Temari agreed with her teammate. The two kunoichi had very different personalities, but in some questions they always agreed. Personal hygiene was one of them.

….

"Something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune entered the hokage's office with a pile of paper work the sight of which made Tsunade cringe.

"Other than you hiding my sake again?"

"I will give it back once you finish your duties."

"At this rate I will never be finished."

"All the more reason to not be slacking off. You the hokage you have lots of work to do."

"Shizune, quit it with the lecture, I heard all that a million times by now."

"What got you into such a foul mood?" Shizune settled the pile of paperwork on the table. Tsunade didn't seem lazy instead she seemed concerned.

"I got a message from Neji and Shikamaru."

"Well, that is good, isn't it?"

"They say they found a potential lead, but in order to confirm it they need some way to survive inside a toxic atmosphere for prolonged periods of time. They also say they will need a stealth expert to help investigate the potential underground passage."

"Underground passage?"

"Yes, they think that the ash ninjas might be using series of underground tunnels to move behind our lines. That sounds realistic."

"So, send Anre's team."

"I will not send an elite unit on what might turn out to be a waste of time. One elite jounin team plus one of my best analytics is enough."

"So who will you send."

"I have someone in mind. But what concerns me, is how do we settle the toxic gas problem. The only way I can imagine is some sort of a breather mask like the one that was used by Hanzo the salamander. With some modifications it should've worked, but that technology was lost."

"What about the samurai of the land of Iron. If I remember correctly they also use breather masks as a part of their samurai uniform."

"That idea has it's merits Shizune. I personally know Mifune who currently leads the samurai and the land of Iron is not that was away. The samurai might actually agree to this, for a right price of course."

"So, what is our next action, lady Tsunade?"

"Kurenai has quite a bit of diplomatic experience, so she will go to the land of Iron. I will write a letter to Mifune personally. If this works out we might get a chance to finally end this war."

"That is great, lady Tsunade. I will order Kurenai to be summoned to your office. But in the mean time, try to finish up that paperwork, it must be done by the end of the day."

"Ugghhh." Tsunade slammed her head against the table. Shizune, what a way to kill the mood. Tsunade so could go for some sake right now to settle her nerves, but no, she had work to do. With a moan Tsuande pulled out her hokage seal.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"You wanted to see me, hokage-sama?"

"Yes, yes, come in. There is an important mission for you. I picked you because you have skills in areas that will be needed for you to help out another team with their mission."

"What do you mean, hokage-sama?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair an looked over the person in front of her. As usually Moegi had her hair tied into two loose ponytails dropping down over her chest, while the lower part of her face was hidden by a dark grey mask, matching the colour of her outfit. The daggers were strapped to her thighs and two demon shuriken were strapped on her back in a folded state.

"I mean that you are capable of infiltrating enemy positions. You were taught by one a man who is a master of stealth approach. As his apprentice I think you will be able to carry out your mission, which is most important."

"If it is so important, why are you sending me and not my sensei?"

"The mission is important, but we can not be sure it will actually lead us to anything that will be of any value to us. I can not spare another elite team for this mission."

"Another team?"

"Yes, another team. Neji and his team plus Shikamaru Nara have been dispatched on a scouting mission to try and figure out the secret behind the enemy raids. For the past one and a half week they have been doing their best to stay out of trouble, while I sent Kurenai on a diplomatic mission to get us these."

Tsunade held up what looked like a breather mask.

"It cost us quite a bit to get these from the samurai. You are to deliver six identical breather masks to Neji and his team and stay with them should they require a stealth expert."

"I understand Tsunade-sama, but why are those things necessary?"

"Shikamaru and Neji believe that the ash ninja might use the crater of an active volcano as a cover. The air there is highly toxic and you will need means to breath there."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. When do I leave?"

"You have an hour to prepare and then you set out. Shizune will provide you with a map and the needed mission details." Tsunade said. Despite being a young chunin Moegi already had an aura of competent shinobi around her. Thus Tsunade had faith in her. The new generation of shinobi was growing up into a fine batch of ninjas that would bring honour and pride to Konoha,

...

"Moegi didn't need much time to prepare. All of her combat gear was already with her, she just had to take some provision, a map, some soldier pills and sets of bandages. Of course she also had a small back with breather bags and a box with spare filters for them. Shizune showed her that each filter could only clean the air of any toxins or poison for about two hours before you would need to change it. Shizune made sure Moegi understood perfectly how it worked and also provided her with a set of written instructions just in case. After all the girl will have to teach Neji and his team to use those. Meogi received also another breather mask of a different construction and was explained that this one was for Akamaru and that it was basically a dogmask with the breather filter system applied to it.

But before leaving Moegi decided to make a sure stop by a house she knew quite well now.

"Anre, can you open, I am a bit busy in the kitchen." Moegi chuckled when she head Sakura's voice after she knocked on the door. She wasn't surprised when he sensei opened the door. As always when at home he wore simple black pants, a grey t-shirt and a set of black bandages hiding his scarred arm.

"Moegi? A bit early for training."

"I know sensei, I was giving a mission by hokage-sama and will leave soon. Just wanted to warn you."

"That is thoughtful of you Moegi. A solo mission?"

"Not exactly, I will have to reinforce Neji-san's team." Meogi admitted, but her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

"Neji's team, eh? You must feel important to reinforce an elite team like they are."

"I ... "

"I think you'll manage. I know your abilities and yourself better than most and I say you are more than ready for such a mission." Anre nodded.

"Thank you sensei." Moegi smiled. She hoped to hear something like this.

"I do not lie to my students and friends, Moegi. And you I consider not only a student, but also a friend. So don't worry, but don't take is easy also and remember, your mind ... " Anre poked Moegi's forehead. "... must be as sharp as your blade." Anre pointed to one of the daggers.

"I'll always remember that Anre-sensei. See you after I get back." Moegi smiled again under her mask and ran off.

"She has a mission?" Sakura came out of the kitchen why wiping flour from her face.

"Yes, but I think she will do fine. Making cake?" Anre asked a question of his own.

"Yep. Why not spoil ourselves while we have a chance." She leaned closer to him.

"Are you referring only to the cake?" Anre wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakura said playfully and laughed.

...

"Remember when I said this mission was boring?" Kiba was sting down leaning on the soft side of Akamaru who was peacefully sleeping.

"Yes." Neji said simply.

"Well, when we were looking for something we were at least doing something. Now we just hide, sit around and do nothing. I can think of a better place for doing nothing." Kiba said.

"We have to wait until we will either be told to return or until we get any further orders." Neji stated. "You remember Hokage's order, stay in the area and make sure you are not detected. Waiting is also part of a mission sometimes."

"Yeah, but at least usually you know what you are waiting for. Right now we just sit around waiting for something to happen." Kiba frowned.

"It is such a drag. And to make matters worse all that smoke blocks off the clouds. So troublesome." Shakamaru was on his back with a lazy expression on his face. Temari that sat not far had to fight an urge to grab her fan and used the lazy Nara as a practice dummy. And Kiba with his whining was also the first candidate to join him.

Being captured between Kiba's whining, Temari's anger, Shikamaru being himself gave Neji a major headache that was driving him nuts. Eventually he went over to Ino for a painkiller pill. Luckily at least the platinum blonde was calm, perhaps because it was her turn to cook a simple dinner for the team.

"I am so sick of it, when will we get news!" Kiba raised his head.

"Relax, the news are here."

"AHHHHHHH!" Kiba yelled as he jumped to his feet, while tripping over Akamaru which resulted in them both landing in a heap with a still sleepy Akamaru over Kiba. Others sharply turned to the side and saw a figure in a dark grey outfit crouching down with a head tilted to the side in a sign of either confusion or amusement.

"Moegi?" Ino ecognised the girl who nodded.

"I was sent by Tsunade-sama with new orders and new gear." The girl stood up and stepped towards the ninjas.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kiba yelled as he climbed out from under Akamaru. "And why didn't I smell you?"

"The wind blows from you and carries away my scent." Moegi explained and Kiba face palmed remembering the simple truth.

"What have you got for us?" Neji asked.

"First of all I am to reinforce you as a stealth expert and I also bring the gear we will need to breath in a toxic atmosphere." She pulled out the breather masks.

"Well, you are Anre-san's apprentice which alone gives you good recommendations." Neji nodded.

"I did sneak up on you." Moegi pointed out and Neji had to agree.

"Anyway, how do these work?" Temari looked over the breather mask in her hand.

"Well, I won't tell you how to wear these, it is obvious. But look here. You press this small lever here and the filter pops out. Each filter is good for two hours and then it must be replaced. You just pop the new one like this. Remember to out it in correctly or else it might not come out again." Moegi instructed them.

"Seems simple enough." Kiba nodded and pulled the lever. The filter popped out like a bullet hitting the Inuzuka in the eye.

"Sure, Kiba, turn protective gear into a weapon, good work." Temari rolled her eyes. She easily replaced a filter as a practice.

"Oh, shut up, it just surprised me." Kiba sat up rubbing his eye. Akamaru behind him sat while making sound that one could describe as dog laughter.

"Don't laugh Akamaru, this one is for you." Kiba took the modified breather mask from Moegi and Akamaru hid his head under his paws and whined.

"That's right, and if you won't treat me with respect I might just forget to change the filter." Kiba threatened. Akamaru looked up at him and barked. Kiba went red a bit, but said nothing and jsut glared at his partner.

"Well, you wanted something to do Kiba, your wish came true. Moegi, do you need any time to rest after your journey?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind a bite to eat." Moegi glanced at what Ino was preparing.

"Agreed then. We eat up and then move out to the volcano. Everyone is to have the breather mask and spare filters available."

...

"I say this 'cough' is it, this is as far as we can go 'cough' without the masks." Shikamaru said while covering his mouth and nose with his palm. Others agreed. In a few moments they put on the masks and took a deep breath when they fell clean air finally reaching their lungs. How little one sometimes needed to be happy. Clean cold fresh water in the desert was just as needed as the fresh air up here.

"Look carefully where you step, there might be traps here." Neji's voice sounded different from behind the mask. "I will try to look ahead with my byakugan, but still be careful."

The group carefully began to climb up. The concentration of toxins began to rise further and even though the breather masks cleaned the air, it still left a bad taste. Eventually the air also began to hurt their eyes and Neji glances at Moegi's goggles with a bit of envy. Her face was now completely hidden behind the combination of the breather mask and her black goggles. In the dark one could mistake her for some huge insect, which was most likely a good thing as it made her seem even more intimidating.

"The crater." Ino gasped as they reached the crater of the volcano. Down below they could see the red and orange of the molten lava with columns of smoke rising from it. Even from over where they were standing the heat was nearly unbearable. Nothing could survive in such a place for long, so no wonder the area looked scorched and dead. It was a depressing sight and Akamaru whined.

"Hide!" Neji ordered and they all went down to hide behind rocks and boulders.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Shh." Neji pressed his finger against the mask that was hiding his mouth. His eyes had the byakugan activated as he observed something without peaking out from his hiding spot.

"There is a hidden passage way hidden in the side of the crater. A portion of the wall just slid open and a group of ash ninjas came out, most likely to go on another raid."

"So, we were right. How do they breath by the way?" Shikamaru asked.

"Also breather masks, but theirs are different, It all adds up, the volcano covers any scent and prevents anyone from following them."

"What now?" Ino asked.

"We need someone to sneak into those tunnels." Neji looked at Moegi who nodded.

"I am best when it comes to stealth here, I'll go."

"Alright, but remember, get as much info as you can, but do not let yourself be seen.

"But how do we het her inside, that passage way will not just open if we ask." Temari noted.

"The raids usually happen every three hours, so it means they leave this way every three hours or so. We will wait until then. We will only waste one spare filter, but I say we give Moegi some extra filters, because we do not know if the air inside those tunnels is breathable."

"Agreed." Shikamaru nodded. "Moegi, try to memorize those tunnels if we are to use them for our advantage, we need to know at least the basic layout."

"And remember, do not let yourself be seen." Neji instructed and handed her a couple of free filters. Others did the same and Moegi hid them all safely in one of her pockets.

"Now we wait." Neji sighed.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"Everything clear, nobody followed us?"

"Everything as usual. Who in their sane minds would think of looking for us in a place like this."

"Then open it."

A group of ash ninjas were all wearing strange breather masks and their voice sounded as if the talked with their heads stuck in metal buckets, but those things seemed to do the trick. One of the ash ninja placed his palm on a section of the crater wall and opened a secret panel with a lever inside. Once he pulled it a section of the crater wall moved to the side opening a passage way.

"All inside, move." The officer in charge commanded and the ash ninja swiftly made it inside as the passage behind them closed up. Though they didn't notice how someone followed them at the last moment.

"Alright, back to base." The ash ninja ran off, but Moegi who hid herself under the chameleon jutsu did not follow them instantly. It would be foolish to follow someone not knowing what lies ahead. She was now in a hostile territory and had to tread carefully. At first she observed the complex mechanism by the wall that could be used to open the passage way from inside. It wasn't hard to operate and that mean that Moegi now had a way out. After that she proceeded forward, very carefully, not making any noise. The breather mask was still on her face as the air was still toxic even inside these tunnels.

The tunnels were dimply lit and that suited Moegi perfectly, shadow and darkness being her ally. Eventually she made it to the fork in her path. She either had to guess, or check out each path.

"I am telling you, I left it on the table and when I came back it was missing."

"Maybe you lost it or something?"

"No, it was him, I know it, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate me, just ... dislikes you." Moegi jumped up to the ceiling as the patrol passed under her stopping for a moment.

"Wait, I need to change the filter." One of the ash ninjas removed a cylinder attached to his mask and tossed it away before attaching a new one.

"These thing run out quickly, huh."

"You said it, but sure beats walking around without them."

"Lets go, our shift is almost over, lets head back."

"Yeah, can't wait to breath fresh air."

The patrol took the right path andslowly walked away. Moegi jumped down releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then picked up and pocketed the discarded filter tossed away by the ash ninja. Enemy technology was always valuable. Besides, now she knew which path to take, thank god Ash ninja felt secured in here and didn't keep their tongues behind their teeth.

There were a couple more patrols, but Moegi evaded the pretty easily since neither expected any kind of intruder lurking in the shadows around them. As Moegi progressed she noticed how the tunnels changed. At first they looked like something created by nature itself and the only sign of human presence were support beams where the ceiling was too unstable. Later though the walls evened out, clearly a sign of human work. It was becoming clear, that the ash ninjas carved out these underground passageways and connected them to those that already existed naturally. A very rational decision. Finally Moegi felt a fresh wind over her face and took off the breather mask. The air wasn't exactly all that fresh, but it was the very least breathable and Meogi pocketed the breather mask after exchanging a nearly used up filter in her mask.

"Go, go, go. Our turn to move out." Moegi hid in the shadowed corner as ash ninjas passed her, their bodies several inches away from her. It was clearly another raiding party. All of them were putting on their breather masks on the way, too busy to notice a barely visible figure in the corner hidden behind the chameleon jutsu. It was almost too close to Moegi's liking, but at least she avoided detection. She then peaked around the corner and noticed a big room with numerous guards. At some point a doorway in the opposite end of the room opened up and Moegi saw daylight when a patrol unit walked outside after being searched by several guards. The exit was close, but Moegi would never be able to get out that way, the security was way too tight to go through undetected.

"Damn." Moegi swore and pulled back behind the corner. There had to be some other way outside, less guarded. Moegi closed her eyes for a moment taking a couple of deep breaths and again noticed the wind on the exposed part of her face. She looked up.

"Aha."

...

"She sure is taking her time." Kiba muttered. Waiting for Moegi was a tedious task, partially because he was worried for the girl. He didn't like that they had to send her into those tunnels without any support.

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself, Kiba, so stop worrying so much you are not helping." Temari mentioned, though deep inside she agreed with Kiba.

"Quiet, another raiding party coming out." Neji whispered and everyone lowered their heads until Neji gave an all clear signal.

"That is a good sign." Shikamaru said. "They are right on schedule."

"And that is good because ... ?" Ino looked sceptical.

"It means that the alarm was never triggered and that Moegi is still undetected. As long as everything is quiet we can say that Moegi is doing fine in there.

"Sure hope so." Kiba muttered.

...

At first it seemed like a great idea, but now Moegi wasn't so sure. Climbing through the ventilation shaft was sure a way to get around, but the ash ninjas clearly didn't build these things thinking that someone would try and climb through them. Moegi had to crawl and already bumped her head several times.

"Brilliant idea, Moegi. Sure, climb through the narrow tunnel carved in the mountain, it a great way to spend time. How do I get into these messes?" Moegi ranted quietly knowing full well that nobody would hear her. To make matters worse it was windy in these tunnels for obvious reason. Luckily she eventually made it to a vertical shaft leading up. The wind here was even more powerful and it took some effort to climb up and of course nobody considered building a ladder here. She finally made it to the top into a very wide ventilation shaft. She would probably be able to stand here in full height if it wasn't for the very strong wind. All she could do after she climbed out of the vertical shaft was to lay sprawled on the ground. But she had to move forward, towards the large airvent with a huge propeller sucking the air inside. With a grunt she pulled out her daggers and sank them into the ground up to the hilt to use them as the support. She then pulled herself forward and pulled out one of the daggers only to ram it into the ground further away. That way she slowly but steadily progressed further. Eventually she made it to the propeller. Jumping through would be a suicide, she would get chopped to pieces and she couldn't blow it up, that would draw attention. Instead she caught a moment and sand one of her dagger into the base of the vent roughly stopping the propeller giving her a precious moment to pull herself through. The moment she pulled out the dagger the machine resumed it's work, the brief moment of interruption went completely unnoticed.

Moegi stood up after catching her breath. And looked around. She sheathed her weapons that were used a bit differently today, but still served her well. She was on a side of a cliff. There were several more similar vents sucking the air into the ventilation system. But what was even more interesting was a breathtaking sight of a powerful ash storm in front of her. It was a sight to see, both beautiful and terrifying. But it was clear that Moegi managed to get through, she was on the other side of the storm, she was on the territory of the hidden ash village. She slowly climbed to the side of the cliff to make sure and nearly fell over from shock. It wasn't right, it was ... impossible.

...

"Report."

"The raiding parties we are sending out are proving to be an effective method of damaging the communication and supply lines of our enemies."

"Do they know of how we move around?"

"No, their scouting parties have never even caught a glimpse of our men and the entrance to the underground tunnel system is too well hidden to find or even simply stumble upon."

"Very good, proceed with our tactics for now then. If we keep our foes at bay and hurt them from behind the frustrations will grow. They will not need much time to forget the reason for their unity and resume their usual practice of mistrust and overall hatred to each other. All we need to do is just give them a nudge in the right direction. Dismissed."

The ash ninja bearing the marks of a high officer left the large hall with a low bow and the doors behind him sealed up. The people that remained inside watched him leave while sitting on large stone thrones. They were the council of three, the leaders of the hidden ahs village and only the highest officers had an honour of standing before them. Ever since Tosu disappeared after the eventful escape of the Konoha ninjas so long ago, no member of the council was ever seen outside this hall. This shrouded them with mystery and made them even more intimidating than their reputation of merciless rulers, ready to severely punish anyone for even speaking out of place.

All three were men in their late forties, wearing expensive robes and a neutral expression on their faces. They ruled with an iron grip and showed even less mercy than a wolf showed a rabbit.

"Ahh, this charade is growing more and more annoying by the day." The central figure stood up, but he was clearly talking to himself and not the other two members of the council. He walked to the centre of the room and snapped his fingers. The two remaining council members exploded in a swirl of ash that flew over to the figure in the centre and disappeared in the sleeves of his robes. He then stomped and his skin and clothes sort of cracked and broke off like a shell revealing a tall figure with a blood red cloak over his shoulders. The ashes on the ground flew up and began to form something in front of the man.

"A blade worthy of a god." Uchiha Madara took his sword the hovered in the air before him. A long dark double edged blade that was able to cut through stone like through paper. A comfortable grip and a round guard decorated with a tricky design. It was a sinister blade that was born of the sin of betrayal, a sin of a thousand men and everyone who wielded it paid the price of bearing that burden. But Madara cared little for sins, he sinned himself more than any other man in world, betrayal only one of his many sins, accompanied by the acts that defiled nature itself. No matter how dark the blade was the man wielding it was more than a match.

Madara sheathed the blade after he grabbed it. Sometimes when he concentrated enough he could hear the scream of a thousand sousl trapped by this weapon, forever condemned by the sword that was forged out of their ashes. A fate horrible enough to make even the gods shiver. But again Madara cared little for that. For his this blade was a tool worthy of him, nothing more, so once he sheathed it and hid it under his blood red cloak he didn't even spare it another glance. Instead he walked back to the central throne and sat down with a satisfied smile on his face. Sooner or later it would be over and the world will succumb into the chaos it was born in and he would rule supreme, a being of unmatched power. Uchiha Madara would evolve further, becoming a god walking on earth and others would bow down to him, afraid to look him in the eyes, fearing the black flames of amaterasu. The others could struggle if they so wanted, but the outcome was already clear, at least for him. His fate was in his hands and he would not let it slip away.

...

"This can't be right, but how then?" Moegi looked over the scene before her. It was hard to explain and even harder to believe in, but one could only believe his own eyes. It was clearly not an illusion as dispelling it was the first thing Moegi tried. No, it was real alright, so real, that the realization of that washed over Moegi like a wave.

Where once stood a ninja village hidden from the world by a violent storm of ash now stood a massive fortress. The walls were high enough to tower over the cliff Moegi was hiding on and there over the walls towered an even grander structure. A central citadel that looked impenetrable. How on earth did the ash ninjas manage to construct such a powerful fortress was beyond any understanding, but here it stood, hidden from the world by the same ash storm that would tear up anyone foolish enough to step into it.

Taking even a simple ninja village usually resulted in bitter street fighting that always cost the attackers dearly. An assault on such a fortress as the one stood before Moegi would result in more casualties that she dared imagine. The area would bathe in blood and these walls will winness countless deaths should the shinobi alliance decide to storm it.

But no matter how grand was the sight Moegi witnessed she still had a mission to carry out. If they ever wanted to even have a chance to take this fortress and end the war the ash storm would have to go down. It wasn't a natural phenomenon, thus there had to be a way to disable this line of defense.

Moegi observed the area in the light of the setting sun. Just below the grand walls of the fortress were small stations all around the perimeter. In the centre of each glowed a large complex seal. Unfortunately Moegi knew little about the seals and this one looked more complex than any other. But she knew that whatever this seal was it had something to do with the ash storm, so she pulled out a small scroll. Before she used it to make a rough schematics of the underground tunnels and the ventilation system. Now she began to copy the design of the seal, in every little detail. It glowed brightly enough to be clearly visible from distance and Moegi had no trouble in her work. She only hoped to safely get back with this crucial information.

...

"Neji, we are down to the last three filters, sooner or later we will have to leave." Ino said. It was already dark and only the red lava at the bottom of the crater gave any kind of light.

"I know Ino, but we can't leave yet."

"Man, I am ready to his something." Kiba pulled on his own hair, being sick of waiting and equally sick of having to breath through the forsaken mask.

"Then go hit yourself, dogbreath." Temari frowned. Her body was all sore from having to wait in a rather uncomfortable position with a rather uncomfortable sharp rock under her.

"Very funny, Temari, you are one hell of a comedian."

"Stop bickering if that is the only entertainment you can come up with." Neji said angrily. "The passage way is opening again." Neji said suddenly and they all lowered their heads once more.

"I can see her, it is Moegi, she is climbing towards us." Neji said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Hey, sorry for the long wait." Moegi climbed over to them and slumped down tiredly.

"Did you find anything useful?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is putting it too simply." Moegi shook her head.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"This is one hell of a seal." Jiraiya muttered as he and Sora looked over the complex seal. Moegi's drawing was quite accurate and gave the two shinobi more than enough room to work.

"Moegi said that this seal is most likely used to keep up that ash storm that surrounds the hidden ash village." Sora mentioned. "She also said that these seals are placed all around the perimeter."

"Yes, that gives us some information on how the thing actually works. If these seals are placed all around the perimeter, it means that each of them maintains only one small portion of the ash storm active. They make a chain of sorts."

"What if we break one of the links?"

"I hardly think it will make the whole ash storm disappear, but one section might. Look here, see this part, it is a dual purpose chakra feeder seal. It first accumulates the chakra from a third source and then slowly released it at a steady pace."

"Like a rechargeable chakra battery." Sora realized.

"Yes, something like that. But this means that each seal is basically independent and does not rely on other to maintain active."

"So, how do we take it out?"

"That is the problem, this is one hell of a seal to remove, it has numerous protections. Trying to remove it might take hours if not days and we simply will not have that kind of time. Ash ninja will not just let us sit in front of their fortress while we tinker with their seal."

"Damn, and that is if we try and take only one seal down, taking out all of them will take a month."

"Exactly. We need to find a way to somehow force it to shut down."

"In other words we have to find a flaw in the way it works." Sora sighed.

"You are on the right track, can't punch through a defence, get over it, or around it."

"That is easier said than done because even with my limited knowledge of seals I can see that this one has nearly everything covered. Look, it even has a repulse combination seal, attacking it directly is suicidal."

"Attacking yes, but I have an idea in mind."

"An idea?"

"Oh yes, an approach they surely didn't even take into consideration." Jiraiya giggled and Sora rolled his eyes. Everyday he grew more assured that the legendary sannin were a bunch of weirdos, powerful weirdos, but still. And his teacher for that matter was a weirdo like none other. But his knowledge of seals and power as a shinobi allowed him to act in a way few other ninjas could allow themselves.

...

Another meeting of the kages took place in a military camp on the border of the land of steel as the allied shinobi force was preparing for the final attack on the ash citadel, a battle that would go down in history.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Tsuchikage took his spot behind a large round table. Only the kages had seats, other numerous ninjas were standing along the wall, all of them either top officers or other ninjas whose rank and importance gave them access to such a meeting.

"I suggest we do not hurry too much, haste leads to mistakes." Mei said. The Mizukage as always made some of the men in the room drool, but she never minded that, she couldn't help it after all if men found her attractive. Even the always cold Zabuza glanced her way as he was leaning on his large sword. He the very least wasn't openly leering, just an interested glance, nothing more. Mei stiffened a laugh as she remembered the comical scene of Haku feeding her foster father. Yes, the bad old demon of the bloody mist was a big softy inside and was hiding behind that gruff act.

"I agree with the Mizukage, we have only one chance, let us not waste it." The Otokage sat down.

"Fine, fine." Onoki frowned, why were people always ganging up on him like this?

"Then lets us review the information we have." Tsunade suggested. "We are facing an enormous fortress."

"We are facing that ash storm for starters." Onoki interrupted Tsunade. "We need a way to get through it first."

"The underground tunnels we discovered is the key in this. I suggest we send an elite team, the best we can assemble." Tsunade offered.

"One team? They will not hold out against a whole fortress." Otokage gave his point.

"They won't have to. Their mission is to get behind that ash storm and take it out allowing our main forces to move in."

"And how do they accomplish that?" Onoki asked.

"Jiraiya, tell them." Tsunade called out and the toad hermit stepped forward looking unusually serious.

"The ash storm is a jutsu that is maintained as long as there is chakra feeding it. For that purpose they placed chakra feeder seals around the perimeter each maintaining a portion of that storm."

"So, we take out those seals, huh?" The kazekage spoke as he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Not exactly. The seals were made a part of one complex sealing system, designed to defend those feeder seals. Breaking through those defences might take too much time, the time the team will not have."

"Then what do you suggest?" Mei asked.

"The only direct access to the inside workings of the seal is the fact that it freely allows to transfer chakra into it, charging up the feeder seal. The process can go in the opposite direction as well. If I remember correctly, during the chunin exams one of the mist genin was able to gather the chakra from the surrounding area and transfer it elsewhere."

"True." Mei nodded.

"So, this is what we do. The team will have to get that ninja to the seal and he will suck it dry of chakra, making it useless. Once the seal shuts down a seal master will be able to get rid of the whole thing fairly quickly as it will also result in the defences of the seal shutting down as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Kazekage nodded.

"Mizukage, can we expect you to provide the ninjas with the mentioned specialization?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, not a problem."

"Then it only leaves the matter of the elite team." Onoki sat up straight. "First things first, it will need a commanding officer, a ninja with considerable experience."

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi." Mei was the first to speak up. "Onoki and the Otokage were a bit surprised that the Mizukage nominated a Konoha ninja. "His reputation is known to all of us. There is no doubt that he is not just a powerful shinobi, but also an excellent tactic and has more combat experience that many other ninjas. Another thing that speaks in his favour is the fact that he is respected by everyone here, his authority will not be challenged."

"Kakashi, what do you say?" Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to step forward.

"If you all find that I am the one most capable of this, I accept."

"Who will you need for your team, remember, you have the shinobi from five villages at your disposal." Otokage nodded.

"The team will be larger than any unit we usually use. I require Subaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Huuga Naruto, Uzumaki Huuga Hinata, Rakizi Anre, Rakizi Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha. I will require Shan from the hidden rock, Fuuma Sasame and Suigetsu from the hidden sound. That will be the main fighting core." Kakashi stopped for a moment thinking. "Sora from Konoha and at least two ninjas from the hidden mist with the chakra absorbtion ability will be the unit that will handle the seal once we get there. They will be crucial for our mission and I do not want them to be anywhere near the front lines."

"Anyone else, Hatake?" Onoki asked.

"Yes. I've also red through the report given by Moegi who infiltrated the ash ninja underground tunnels. She mentioned that the main way out of those tunnels is heavily guarded and a chances of any team to swiftly punch through are questionable at best. Moegi also mentioned that she used the ventilation system to get around that obstacle, but the shaft are too small for a grown ninja to use, but not for a genin. I want Moegi to lead a small team of genin and get through that ventilation system and create a diversion giving us a chance to break through."

"Genin? For such a mission?" Mei looked doubtful.

"I know it is a risk, but an attempt an attack without that diversion will be nearing suicide."

"And who will those genin be?"

"I think Moegi can pick herself, she knows her generaton better than us, but I of course will have the final word."

"That is indeed a risky plan, Hatale Kakashi." The Kazekage leaned back in deep though. He then took off his traditional kazekage hat and rubbed his head in frustration.

"War without risks is impossible." Mei sighed.

"Are we sure there is no other way to do it, Hatake?" Onoki asked.

"To be honest no, I do not. The enemy have set up a defence good enough to stop the allied army. We found this small gap in their defences and I highly doubt that we will ever get another chance, even one as small as this."

"Alright, all those in favour of this plan, raise your hands." Tsunade raised hers and so did Mei. Otokage joined them in a moment.

"Not the best plan, but I see no alternative." Onoki raised his hand.

"We do not have a right for a mistake right now." The kazekage frowned and closed his eyes for a moment. "But we also can not afford sitting here and arguing. If our allies are ready to risk it, then the hidden sand will not sit back and wait. We are in this war together, lets us be together to the end. I approve of the plan." The kazekage also raised his hand.

"It is settled then. Kakashi assemble the team and begin preparation for this assault. To all other commanders, prepare your men for the final assault of the ash citadel. We attack!" Tsunade stood up.

...

"Alright, I shouldn't tell all of you how important our mission is, so do not expect some fancy speech from me, that is not my style. Simply remember what is at stake here." Kakashi faced the assembled team. He looked over the genin standing a bit to the side, led by the only chunin among the, Moegi. Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi where those Meogi chose and Kakashi approved. All of them had strong ties to each other, coming either from childhood or from their genin days. For once even Konohamaru looked dead serious, as he double checked on his weapons and the breather mask he would need to breath in the toxic air around the volcano crater.

"We are ready, Kakashi-sensei, lead the way."

"Alright. Moegi stay close to me, we might need help navigating through the tunnels. Other genin stay close to Hinata and Sakura who will guard our backs. Everyone, move out!"

The elite team quickly left their positions and began moving up the volcano. Naruto's clones have already cleared their path of any traps and now the team was progressing at full speed.

"Masks on!" Kakashi ordered and his order was carried out swiftly.

"Moegi, where is the entrance?" Kakashi asked once they got to the crater.

"That piece of wall there slides to the side using the inside mechanism."

"Well, since we don't have the key why don't we knock. Shan, you are up!"

The rock ninja climbed down and swung his hammer. The first blow made the surface of the hidden door crack. The second resulted in a wide entrance.

"Everyone, move inside, move, move, move." Kakashi ordered. Two Naruto clones were the first to jump inside to draw out any enemy fire, but nobody was on the other side and the ninjas quickly moved inside. The enemy was clearly not aware that their own hidden route would be used to attack them.

"First fork on the right and watch out there are patrols here!" Moegi called out.

"She is right, two men up front walking towards us." Hinata said.

"Anre, up front under the chameleon!" Kakashi ordered. "Take them out, quietly."

As a ghost Anre moved forward his figure turning nearly invisible under the chameleon jutsu. Even though he was running he moved silently and the ash ninjas didn't even realize when someone jumped on them from the ceiling ramming daggers through their backs.

"Path clear." Hinata reported as she observed everything through the byakugan.

"Good, lets go." Kakashi ordered. The team was nearing their destination. The battle of the ash citadel would begin soon and everyone felt it with every cell of their bodies.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Remember, we are counting on you drawing their attention, but be careful." Kakashi and Sasuke helped the genin and one chunin into the ventilation shaft. "Wait until we attack and then strike from behind, hard. We will play a role of anvil and you will be a hammer, once we break them, we will move forward."

"Got it." Moegi nodded as she climbed in. They quickly climbed through the shaft, well as quickly as the tight space around them allowed it. They managed to speed up a bit in the vertical shaft and once in the main shaft Konohamaru simple blew up the giant propeller with a lightning jutsu that cared little for the opposing wind.

"Shh, they will soon begin." Moegi said as the climbed out onto the cliff.

"Gods help us. We are going to assault that." Udon raised his head noticing the enormous wall in front of them.

"Yeah."

"I am getting dizzy just looking up." Konohamaru admitted.

"We should be more worried about the ash storm. See, those are the seals." Moegi pointed at the large glowing picture on the ground.

"Man, how can that be so hard to take out?"

"Don't ask me, I am not a seal master, but I heard Jiraiya studied it, one of the sannin and if he says that trying to destroy with simple brutality is suicidal, then I am inclined to believe him."

"We are right over the entrance, man there are lots of them." Hanabi observed the area through byakugan. The main entrance to the underground compound was indeed heavily guarded.

"They should begin any second. Wait until I say before attacking, our mission is too important to hurry."

"Look, the alarm was raised, it begins." Udon muttered and pulled out a scroll.

...

The attack caught the ash ninjas by surprise. The first ash ninja fell when an arrow sailed through the air hitting him in the throat, dropping the ash ninja. His partner he was talking too a second ago was grabbed from behind and used as a human shield against a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Anre then tossed the already dead body into the mass of ash ninjas just before releasing a stream of fire in their direction, burning those not fast enough to a crisp.

"Naruto!"

"On it! Shadow clone jutsu!" The hallway was filled with identical looking blonde ninjas, all of which charge straight at the ash ninjas. Their front lines were pretty much obliterated, but the clones were expendable and served their purpose forcing the ash ninjas to engage in melee, where the knuckle blade charged with wind chakra proved to be an effective weapon is such tight quaters.

"That is the real one!" one of ash ninjas saw the real Naruto get a cut on his cheek just before he rammed a rasengan into his opponent sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Huh?" Naruto spun around and saw a ninja lowering a large rapidly spinning shuriken.

"What?" the ash ninja yelled in shock when he saw the blonde ninja simply raise his hand and stop the dangerous weapon like it was a toy. The only effect it had was that the skin on Naruto's palm seemed to crack revealing armoured plating beneath it.

"Yeah, a shock, isn't it?" Naruto grinned before crushing the metal weapon without any effort and punching the surprised ash ninja with enough force to make him flip several times in mid air.

"Don't get cocky!" Sasuke leaped over Naruto. "Chidori!" Sasuke got up ripping his fist out of the chest of the already dead ash kunoichi who didn't even understand what killed her, as the last thing she heard was the sound of a thousand chipping birds.

"They are coming in large numbers!" Shan yelled as his large hammer made the ash ninja quite reluctant to approach him.

"Good, that is part of the plan!" Kakashi yelled back while using a kunai to parry a sword slash.

...

"Now!" Moegi jumped down under the cover of the chameleon jutsu. Her daggers found the target instantly as she sliced open the throat of the nearest ash ninja.

"Rasengan!" the ash ninja got hit by a spinning ball of chakra in the back.

"They are behind us!" one of the ash ninjas yelled, in a bit of panick. "Those in front of us must be just drawing our attention!" the ash ninja didn't say anything more as something dropped down, grabbed him and disappeared in the cliffs. A second later a badly cut up ash ninja fell down.

"Get them!" the ash ninja still had little idea who was killing them, as the only enemy they saw clearly was a rather young girl who was still pummelling two grown ninjas with superior taijutsu. It looked that even the slightest touch seemed to hurt badly and the girl moved with a grace of a talented fighter.

"Huh?" Hanabi saw she was attacked from three sides, but two of the attacks were parried by someone appearing in front of her, while the third caught her savior in the chest.

"Moegi?" Hanabi watched with wide eyes as the young assassin stumbled back with three kunai in her chest, but suddenly she began to change colour and the young Huuga remembered this move.

"Kaiten!" Hanabi surrounded herself with a dome of chakra as the fire clone exploded engulfing several ash ninja in flames.

"Lightning element! Discharge!" A bolt of lightning struch an ash ninja from above causing even more havoc, especially when what looked like a vicious looking puppet dropped down shutting senbon needles forcing any foes to seek cover. The fire jutsu that hit the puppet didn't seem to stop it as it proceeded attacking even while burning.

"Die!" Moegi who was finally saw by two ash ninjas. One tried to stab her with a kunai, while another went with a simple kick to her head, but both attacks missed when she did a handstand one hand, spun and kicked both attackers in the face sending them down on their backs, before she pushed off the ground. In mid air she flashed through handseals.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower!" A barrage of fireballs rained down one actually hitting and ash ninja in the side, making him roll on the ground trying stop himself from burning. But Moegi had no time to look at that, as a powerful jet of water was launched at her and being the fire element user she was weak against it, especially in mid air, so she prepared for impact that never came.

"Eh? Sand?" Moegi was surrounded by sand that protected her.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto and Hinata burst through the ranks of ash ninja, the sheer power of jutsu they used pushed the enemies away, while any counterattack was intercepted by clouds of sand. They finally released the power of the jutsu upon some unfortunate soul and the power that erupted ripped the ground apart, forcing a cloud of dust to rise creating a short term cover for the advancing team giving enough time to take position outside the narrow tunnels. Now they could stretch and unleash their abilities unafraid of causing the ceiling over them collapse.

"Sensei, catch!" Konohamaru struck an ash ninja with his staff, launching him into the air over Sasuke.

"Lion barrage!" Sasuke flipped back nodding to the genin before activating raijin.

"We are through. Keep them busy. Gaara, provide cover for Sora and the mist ninjas as they deactivate the seal. Time is crucial!" Kakashi barked out orders. He was pounced by an enemy ninja wielding a short sword, but Kakashi caught it between his palms with the help of his sharingan and the kicked the man between the legs. A cheap shot, but whatever worked. The ash ninja dropped down with his eyes bulged from pain, but a quick chop on the neck from Kakashi knocked him out. Perhaps that was actually merciful.

"Understood." Gaara flew up on an island of sand. His sand was floating around grabbing and crushing ash ninjas, while their attacks were useless.

BOOM"

Gaara shielded his eyes when several explosive notes detonated stuck in his shield of sand. He wasn't wounded, but the blast wave blew his sand away and it needed time to get back. The opening was used instantly and a cloud of kunai and shuriken sailed towards the jinchuuriki, who calmly watched death approach.

"The hell?"

"How?"

"What is he?"

Garra remained standing with weapons bouncing off of him leaving but minor cracks in his armour of sand.

"You should be more worried about me!" Anre sliced through the enemy ranks like knife through butter. For a moment his stopped launching a demon shuriken to the side stopping two ash ninja in their tracks as the shuricken cleaved right through their legs.

"They made it, everyone cover Sora and the mist ninjas!" Kakashi ordered.

"They are doing something to the seal, stop them!" the ash ninja officer ordered and fell down with an arrow in his forehead.

"Shield of Shukaku!" Gaara formed a crude figure of Shukaku of highly compressed sand that shielded himself, Sora and the mist ninjas from any counter attacks.

"Damn!" Shan swore when an explosion sent him sliding face down on the rough ground.

"What, too hot for you?" Suigetsu appeared over the prone rock ninja swinging his no dachi sword in wide arcs while his hydrification technique kept him safe from any attacks that came his way.

"Oh shut it, you walking puddle." Shan got up with a grunt and swung his hammer again forcing the nearest opponent to jump back.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" Suigetsu grinned. He and the rock ninja were now fighting back to back keeping the enemies away with their large weapons. Both were hard to kill and dangerous to approach. Suigetsu clearly seemed to was enjoying himself.

"Quit goofing off!" Sasuke snarled as he threw an opponent over his head before finishing him off with raijin. He then leaned back avoiding a kick, grabbed the enemy be the leg and threw him to the ground.

"Pff, no sense of humor." Suigetsu sulked. He noticed how Sasame dodged an earth element jutsu and flashed through handseals of her own. It seemed as nothing happened, but then she suddenly moved to the side and grabbed her opponent whispering something into his ear. His eyes widened and then he collapsed dead.

"Death's silent whisper." Sasame declared, her most deadly sound based ninjutsu, permanently forced the nervous system to shut down, killing an opponent painlessly and quickly. Konohamaru wasn't so elegant as his summoned gorilla pounded the ash ninjas with such aggression that they often were reduced to flesh sack filled with broken bones.

"Wind element: great breakthrough." A powerful gust of wind blew back all the shuriken thrown at Naruto, who created a squad of clones that charge forward.

"Juuken!" hinata dropped the ash ninjas with as strike after a strike. She suddenly pounced the ash ninja ramming him into the ground, bounced off flippin under another ash ninja delivering a sharp kick ti his face in the process.

"Get her!" Hinata saw how several men jumped at her a shifter her stance. For a second the world for her stopped and the green ying yang symbol appeared under her feet.

"Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

The ash ninjas flew back before they even understood what happened as the leaf kunoichi suddenly became but a blur of strikes that hurt like hell. The last one received a rasengan in the gut that rammed him into ground leaving the body in a crater.

"Look!" Sakura pointed at the ash storm that suddenly stopped and the ashes fell down. The seal that glowed before was now nothing but a picture on the ground, completely drained of chakra and Sora was breaking it down without any fear. Shield of Shukaku looked battered but still stood firmly, proving to be a nearly impenetrable defence. The sand it was made of looked black, burned, but it didn't give in allowing the mist ninjas to finish their mission.

On the other side of the ash storm the allied armies were already formed up with the kages ready to lead them into battle. Lines upon lines of shinobi were waiting for a chance to charge into battle and once the ash storm fell they cheered. Their time has finally come.

"Raise the banners!" Tsunade ordered and numerous banners belonging to the hidden leaf, hidden rock, hidden mist, hidden sand and hidden sound villages were raised into the air and proudly sailed forward as the allied armies moved in to assault the ash citadel.

"Raaghhh!" Tsunade punched the nearest foe and her impressive strength launched him back into the fortress wall with enough force to reduce him to a blood stain.

"Charge!" Mei ordered while spitting out a lava ball. The allied forces quickly overwhelmed the opposition down in front of the wall preparing to scale it. Ash ninjas began forming up on the top of the wall realizing that they were facing a full scale assault.

The advancing allied ninjas raised their heads observing the obstacle before them. The battle had barely begun.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Scale that wall!" Onoki ordered. His ninjas formed up the first lines of the attacking wave as many of them used earth element ninjutsu o create cover from the attacks that came from the wall. The ash ninjas were raining shuriken, kunai, ninjutsu, explosive tags, anything that could kill or injure and the allied forces were taking a beating as they progressed closer to the wall, but they were getting closer and they knew that the moment they would get to the top of that wall, they would pay the ash ninjas all of it back a hundred fold. And luckily a vertical surface wasn't that much of an obstacle for a ninja.

"Huh?" Tsunade's jaw dropped down when she saw the ninjas fall down the moment they ran up several feet up the fortress wall.

"What is wrong?" Mei cried.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi who was in charge of Tsunade's personal guard activated his bloodline. He frowned the moment he observed the situation.

"The moment out ninjas try to run up that wall, the wall itself begins to suck out the chakra."

"But how?"

"Must be some kind of seals built into the wall. An ingenious defence from any kind of chakra based attack." Jiraiya said. "I say they somehow applied the concept of chakra armour from the snow country to their fortifications."

"Oh that is just great and how does it help us?" Mei raised her voice.

"It doesn't. The only way to attack that wall is use physical attacks."

"Then what do you suggest, build a battering ram? Onoki yelled.

"We'll need a pretty big battering ram to take that thing down." Jiraiya shook his head.

"Explosive tags?" Tsunade offered.

"Use chakra to be activated, won't work."

"Order the men to find cover." Onoki ordered. "It will buy us at least some time."

"Damn it all. Even I can't take that wall down, my strength is also chakra based." Tsunade growled watching as their forces retreated behind the stone barriers leaving numerous dead and wounded ninjas under the wall.

"But who can possibly have enough physical power to take down a fortress wall?" Mei was desperately trying to think of something.

"Who indeed. It has to be a force capable of taking down a ninja village solo." Tsunade frowned and then gasped, her mouth curving into a smile.

...

"They have retreated." The ash ninja reported to one of the officers in command, who nodded. He didn't really need a report as he saw what happened himself.

"Keep them pinned down. We either force them to leave or kill them all here. They thought that taking down the first line of our defence was going to be all that it takes. Heh, it seems they had to found out the hard way."

"Look, they are afraid to even face us." One of the ash ninjas laughed.

"Keep it that way." The officer ordered. One way or another there was still a large army down there and there was no reason take it easy.

"Hey, look one of them has gone nuts."

"Yeah, he just walked out into the open."

"Then put him out of his misery." The officer ordered.

"Wind element, great breakthrough!" the ninja below used a powerful wind element jutsu to blow away any kunai or shuriken launched at him and then bit his thumb.

"His going to do a summoning!"

"How is that going to help them?"

"Summoning jutsu! THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

The massive summoning seal appeared on the ground and the next moment a chakra signature appeared of such overwhelming power, that some of the ash ninjas nearly fell down in shock. When the smoke cleared the nine tailed demon fox lord towered over the battlefield with Naruto standing on it's head with a smirk.

"How interesting, a wall." Kyuubi growled.

"But there is no gate." Naruto pointed out.

"How impolite." Kyuubi roared.

"Attack that thing!"

"Raaggghhhh!" Kyuubi received a fire jutsu to the face which didn't do any visible damage, but sure seemed to anger the great beast as it released a roar the sheer volume of which blew some of the ash ninjas off the wall.

"We can't even hurt it!"

"You pests! I will turn you to dust for this! " Kyuubi roared and swung his tail hitting the wall so hard that everyone around fell down due to a mini earthquake. Kyyubi then raised his pawn and his massive claws ripped a piece of the wall out.

"What tremendous power!" Onoki looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"But that aura, that feeling of pure animalistic anger and rage. How did you village survive that?" Mei pointed at the nine tailed fox that was shrugging off any attempts of the ash ninjas to attack it as a bear would shrug off a fly. The fox was ripping the giant wall apart, large cracks already all over the surface and any attack directed at the fox only seemed to make it's power double. Mai didn't even want to think what it was like when that anger and killer intent was directed at you.

"This. Wall. Is. Annoying!" Kyuubi roared and one of his tails pierced the fortification all the way through, then another and another, until the fox decided to rip them out, forcing a whole section of the wall to be levelled down.

"Whoah, they weren't kidding when they said your tails can level mountains." Naruto grinned.

"You doubted my power?"

"People tend to exaggerate."

"Pffft, stupid blonde idiot. I did my part, now get off my head!"

"Sure and thanks."

"I honor the contract, Naruto." The fox roared again and disappeared allowing many to finally swallow the lumps in their throats. The overwhelming presence of the demon lord disappeared, but the results of that presence were evident, a wide breach in the fortress wall, an opportunity the allied army so much needed.

"Form up ranks, meet them in the breach and do not let them get even a step further!" the officer in charge of the citadel defence roared as his men prepared to meet the approaching allied army head on in what was going to be bitter street fighting

The wave of the allied ninjas approached rapidly, many falling before reaching the enemy, but the banners kept sailing forward, until the two sides clashed. Screams of pain, moans of the wounded and the smell of blood and death filled the area turned into one big battle.

"Konoha senpuu!" Lee delivered a powerful kick to the head of an ash ninja sending him rolling on the ground. Heavy kicks and punches he dished out were breaking bones and tearing up the flesh of his foes.

"Nice going bushy brows!" Naruto ran past him slicing through the chest of an ash kunoichi.

"Armored meatball tank!" Chouchi and four more members of the Akimichi clan rolled forward clearing a path in the enemy ranks. The fighting moved forward, away from the breach as the ash ninjas were unable to hold the wave of the allied ninjas. The fighting went on everywhere, in the streets, on the roofs, even inside the apartments.

"Push forward towards the citadel!" Tsunade ordered and fell down being pounced by an enemy ninja that jumped out from one of the windows.

"Rasengan!"

Tsunade looked to the side seeing Hiashi move back after he made the ash ninja fly off with his side all torn up by the spinning ball of chakra.

BOOM!

The roof a nearby building exploded as a huge cloud of insects flew out with screaming ash ninjas in the middle screaming from terror. Moments later the bodies were dropped down onto the streets below.

"Shino, we need some cover here!" Naruto yelled from behind some ruined wall. His clones couldn't get across the street being taken out without any mercy by what seemed like a whole platoon of ash ninjas who set up a crude defensive perimeter.

"Our progress is slowing down!" Asuma reported. "The battalion that have spearheaded the attack have lost almost half of their men."

"Then pull them back and send in fresh reserves." Tsunade ordered.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Asuma scratched his head.

"Why is that?"

"We are all out of reserves. Everyone is already engaged in fighting."

"Pull the men off the secondary objectives and keep pushing towards the citadel!" Tsunade ordered. The ash ninjas were fighting to the last man as desperate men who had nothing to lose.

"We are about to reach the main square!" Kakashi called out just before taking cover to avoid getting his head cut cleanly off his shoulder by a large shuriken.

"They have set up a barricade!" Hinata reported as she looked forward using her byakugan.

"I'll take care of it, cover me." Anre began gathering chakra around his fist.

"You heard him." Kakashi said and used his sharingan to create a dimensional portal that sucked inside a water jutsu that was sent at Anre as he moved forward.

"SHOCKING FIST!"

The wave of water blades flew forward turning half of the street to dust along with the barricade and anyone guarding it. The bright light made others shield their eyes as the element combination jutsu sailed forward. When it died out the path forward was clear of ... anything, as any obstacle was reduced to dust.

"The path is clear, move forward!" Tsunade ordered and the wave of ninja began progressing forward pouring into the main square which was just in front of the main citadel.

"Just one more push." Onoki nodded.

"What is that?" the Kazekage looked up as what looked like a cloud of ashes began pouring out of the citadel.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mei shook her head. The shadow created by the cloud of ashes now was over the allied ninjas and the ash ninjas seemed no less surprised by it as the fighting stopped due to the sinister picture.

"Bwaahhh!" one of Konoha ninjas was suddenly pulled up by a tentacle of ashes and turn apart, the same fate followed many more as the ash cloud began killing everyone who was too close.

"What is going on?" Onoki shielded his eyes.

"It is him." Tsunade looked to the side and saw Sakura standing in a piece of a broken wall.

"Get out of here, granny, this is our fight." Naruto pushed past Tsunade facing the approaching ash cloud.

"What, I am not going anywhere."

"Move or die, hokage." Anre suddenly grabbed Tsunade and threw her back. "Trust us on this, as we once trusted you."

"This is beyond you now." Hinata passed her father who watched his daughter with wide eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi looked at his hokage who got up with wide eyes. The rest of the kages seemed to be waiting for her decision.

"I ... " Tsunade didn't know what to do and the ash cloud was rapidly approaching when suddenly Naruto created a powerful gust of wind blowing it back.

"So it is you, how convenient." A voice came from the ash cloud that then pulled back into the square and began gathering in one spot until it disappeared instead replaced by a tall man with dark raven hair, a sinister looking sword and a blood red cloak.

"Pull back." Tsunade ordered. This was indeed something beyond them. Uchiha Madara appeared on the battlefield facing the four konoha shinobi that walked towards him.

"We knew you would come." Naruro said.

"I figure as much when you allowed the nine tailed fox to leave. You knew I can control it using my eyes."

"Pretty much. All will be resolved here, today." Anre said.

"On that we can agree."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"It is quite remarkable how annoying insects like you can get." Madara began pacing side to side partially annoyed by the four ninjas facing him, partially amused. His red cloak flowed behind him. Aside from his voice the area was quiet, the sounds of battle all but stopped as the tense atmosphere left no room for anything else.

"The time of talking has passed, time to end it." Naruto raised his fist.

"I can only agree to that, pest!" Madara rushed forward at Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Useless!" Madara sliced through the clones not even slowing down. His sword suddenly exploded in a swirl of ashes and the area was engulfed in thick smoke as all of the clones were destroyed in seconds.

"But they do make a good distraction!" Madara saw Naruto appear above the smoke dropping down like a bomb holding the pinning sphere of chakra. "RASENGAN!"

"Hah!" Madara smirked as he caught Naruto's wrist when the rasengan was inches away from his face and then threw Naruto to the ground so hard it cracked. He then raised his foot and was about to stomp on Naruto, but instead his foot was suddenly removed by a spinning shuriken.

"This is it?" Madara looked bored as his limb reformed out of ashes.

"Hell no!" Naruo grabbed the still raised foot and Madara for a second lost balance. Naruto then kicked the old Uchiha in the chest, but he could've tried to hit a mountain with the same result as Madara didn't even move after a kick instead sending Naruto flying away like a bullet after a powerful punch.

"Rasengan!"

"Predictable!" Madara dodged Hinata's attack with ease again.

"Water element: water dragon no jutsu!" Anre created a massive water dragon an impressive feat without any source of water around.

"Dead soul barrier!" Madara spun around and the swirl of ashes formed a figure in samurai armour that stood with it's hands crossed. It took the blow shielding Madara who only smirked. He then raised his hand and caught an arrow between his middle and index finger which he snapped.

"Rahhhgg!" Hinata jumped at Madara while dodging a slash from his sword which still cost her some of her long hair.

"You are persistent I'll give you that!" Madara shook his head while slowly retreating under Hinata's onslaught of juuken strikes. Her style was unfamiliar to him and he thought he knew the juuken fighting style of the Huugas, yet hers was different, brutal, animalistic almost savage. She moved around jumped over him, struck with no patter but with deadly accuracy. Was it even a style, his sharingan wasn't keeping up with it. It was nothing a human could do, she was fighting on pure instinct and was pushing him back.

"Enough!" a swirl of ashes around them became faster and formed several lances each targeted at Hinata.

"Kaiten!" Hinata was surrounded by a dome of raw chakra stopping the attack.

"Always with the rotation which will be followed by an attack as soon it stops." Madara frowned. But to his surprise Hinata suddenly leaned back once she stopped spinning. Her byakugan told her about who exactly was behind her and she easily avoided another arrow.

"Clever, but still futile." Madara prepared to catch this one as well, but when it was over Hinata it transformed into Naruto who grabbed Hinata pulling her after him and they together performed their next attack while flying towards Madara.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

"Hn." Madara raised his sword and sliced right through the large sphere of chakra.

"Agghh!" Naruto and Hinata wend rolling on the ground with Naruto bleeding from a deep cut on his shoulder.

"I must admit it was creative how the pink haired girl used a genjutsu to cover your transformation, a double layer genjutsu I was unable to pierce in time with my sharingan. I am almost ready to applaud, but ... " Madara spun around catching Anre's wrist when the assassin raised from the shadow behind him.

"But I think I will be a bit busy." Madara scowled forcing Anre retreat before his sword. "Are you scared of death, assassin?"

"Are you?" Anre'e eyes glowed purple as the sword sliced through the afterimage allowing Anre to grab Madara's wrist and twist it. Anre then slid into Madara's guard and the old Uchiha found himself landing on his back after Anre threw him over his back.

"Bastard!" Madara rolled over avoiding a dagger and pushed himself off the ground with enough force to make the ground crack. In mid air he saw two daggers sailing at him like bullets. He managed to twist his body to avoid the first one while he raised his hand to stop the second. The blade pierced the palm, but Madara pulled it out and threw it away only to see it replaced by Sakura who fire an arrow at him at nearly point blank range hitting him in the throat. Madara landed on his feet through and pulled out the arrow with a wince the found sealing up instantly just like the wound on his hand, ashes reforming his flesh.

Anre frowned and pulled out his second demon shuriken making Madara roll his eyes.

"Don't underestimate us bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Wind element: Breath of a wind god!"

"Dead soul Barrier!" again the figure of a samurai protected Madara who laughed at the attack and then noticed the spinnin shuriken flying towards him already charged with lightning chakra.

"Stop it!" Madara ordered and the figure of the samurai stepped to the side the shuriken bouncing off his chest like some toy. It landed next to the figure of the samurai suddenly replaced by Hinata who rolled between the legs of the samurai and jumped up in front of Madara.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed when with unbelievable speed the ash samurai exploded in a swirl of ashes that surrounded Hinata and the Huuga was thrown away. She flew through the air, her body crashing through the wall of a building on the edge of the square.

"This is beginning to annoy me." Madara raised his hand and the swirl of ashes surrounded the building Hinata crashed into and the next second it collapsed while she was still inside.

"Hinata!" Naruto spun around with pure rage evident on his face. He charged Madara while pulling out his knuckle blade. The weapon was charged with wind chakra, it was able to cut through stone like through butter and it exploded to pieces when it met the Sinner's burden.

"You think it was painful?" Madara rammed the hilt into Naruto's face throwing the blonde to the ground. Madara then looked to the side and saw Anre's sword lowering towards his head. The assassin was indeed a master of a silent attack, but it didn't stop Madara from sending Anre rolling back with the Firescale spinning in mid air and sticking into the ground somewhere between them.

"Look at me!" Madara pulled Naruto up and forced him to look into his sharingan eyes. "Tsukiyomi."

Naruto found himself in a black and white world with a red moon over his head. He was also bound to a pole and completely powerless to get out.

"I guess you know what this is, brat."

"Yeah, I do. I am going to tear you apart!" Naruto snarled.

"I see, I caused you quite a bit of pain back there. Well, you can enjoy seeing her crushed again and again for the next 72 hours." Madara laughed and Naruto was forced to watch the replay of the scene as the building collapsed over Hinata.

"Pfft, done for now." Madara threw Naruto's limp body away to the other end of the square.

"Still not enough?" Madara saw Anre get up and charge at him. Anre pulled the Firescale out of the ground not stopping charging Madara at full speed in what looked like a head on attack. Madara shook his head and raised his hand forming a swirl of ashes he prepared o launch towards Anre, when suddenly the world began spinning.

"Release!" Madara threw off the genjutsu without any effort, but Anre was already close. Firescale passing inches from Madara's throat as the Uchiha dodged and raised his own sword. Anre spun around and the two blades met.

"Aaaah!" Sakura was blown off her feet when the power erupted from the blow. She flew to the edge of the square grabbing some piece of rubble pulling herself to the ground. The power washed over the area, chakra began to tear up the ground and in the centre of it all were Madara and Anre in a weapon lock fighting in dominance.

"I shattered your blade once, what makes you think I won't do it again?" Madara pushed harder, but Anre didn't give any ground. Instead Anre gripped his sword harder and pushed himself earning a surprised look from Madara who felt pushed back. The Uchiha added another hand to his grip but it didn't help, all it resulted in was that the power output from them began to blow away the roofs of the nearby buildings. It was pure unrestrained power from the two powerful shinobi.

"You broke my sword, not my spirit. This blade is hold the strength of my spirit, Madara!" Anre made a step forward the ground exploding under his feet. "But yours is forged from the ashes of those whose spirits have already been broken!"

"Impossible!" Madara saw his sword crack as the blade of the Firescale began cutting through. Firescale began vibrating and then Madara saw an image of a spectral dragon behind Anre that released a roar, but the sound came from the blade itself.

"Whhahhh!" Sakura took cover when the area was filled with bright light followed by a sound of a terrible scream. It sounded like a scream of a thousand men all put together. She looked up and saw Anre and Madara standing in the middle of the destroyed square facing away from each other.

"This is ... impossible." Madara muttered his sword suddenly breaking in half and falling down the pieces turning into piles of ash. "This is ... I will kill you for that!" Madara spun around revealing a long cut across his cheek that was bleeding. It was not healing up like his wounds before.

"Amaterasu!"

Anre was surrounded by a mass of black flames that for a moment covered his figure. But then they seemed to freeze for a moment and get sucked into Firescale as Anre slashed through the flames.

"What?" Madara yelled in shock.

"My blade was forged in the heat of the dragon flames. What chance does your weak black fire have? But it not only absorbed any heat a fire, it released it also!"

Anre lowered his sword and it released the black flames of Amaterasu straight at Madara.

"Shinra tensei."

"The sage of six paths." Madara scowled as a figure in white robes appeared wielding a long metal staff. The black flames were blown away just like Anre was. Sakura was on the ground face down falling the victim of sage blow a second ago.

"It is time, Madara."

"If you think that his little skirmish has weakened me ... "

"It has. These shinobi served their purpose. Why do I think I didn't cause any problem for Konoha lately? Simple, Madara, I saw that their attention was concentrated on you. I knew that they would come after you. All I needed to do is wait. Patience, something only a true shinobi has and something you clearly lack. The balance of power is no more, Madara in the end these shinobi still served me as very useful tools."

"Again with that rue shinobi garbage?"

"I created ninjutsu and shinobi. I alone have the right to decide how it should be used."

"And in the end it all comes to this, power. The very least I am honest about it, sage. I do not hide behind some philosophy, I simply do what I want."

"That way has no order, no real goal, it only has ambition."

"My ambition."

"Yes, anyway I waited for long, Madara. You can prolong it if you wish, but it will still end today and you know how it will end better then I do."

"No he does not." Naruto stood up and dusted himself and then glared at both Sage and Madara.

"Hnn, you got over it quickly." Madara frowned.

"I was never really defeated by your genjutsu, Madara, you made me watch a painful moment, but not as painful as you think."

"How come, not everyday you see someone so close to you die."

"That is because she isn't dead. We knew you would come and to end it all we need both of you here. You still don't realize, but from this start this battle was a trap set up for both of you, a trap we began to prepare long ago."

Naruto flashed through handseals and slammed his hand against his chest.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: INNER DEMON FOX!" Naruto raised into the air surrounded by a swirl of chakra. It began to build up forming a chakra body of a nine tailed fox that began to solidify into the mighty demon fox.

"SUMMONING JUTSU:INNER DRAGON!" Anre and Sakura both raised into the air transforming into dragons. Anre landed on nearby building crushing it while Sakura remained in the air falmming her wings, her form of a dark grey dragon with a mass of pink scales on the head and neck hovering in mid air above the battlefield.

"Huh?" Sage and Madara looked to the side and saw the rubble Hinata was buried under shake and explode as a huge blue nine tailed fox climbed out from under it, nine tails swaying behind it and byakugan eyes glaring at both the sage and Madara.

"SUMMONERS WE HONOR THE CONTRACT!"


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Raagghhhh!" The yellow fox lowered it's head and roared forcing both the Sage and Madara to charge chakra to their feet to avoid being blown away.

BOOM!

A black spiked tail hit the ground between the two men forcing them to jump away. The giant creatures were amazingly fast for their size. And they clearly had a plan separating the two powerful shinobi.

"Shinra tensei!" the sage raised his hands aiming at the grey dragon in the air which was blown away crashing down somewhere and raising a cloud of dust. The next second the sage was forced to leap away when a blue tail hit the ground just where he was a second ago. The strike ripped out a piece of the earth.

"Juuken? The sage realised. The blue fox charged chakra to her tails in the same manner any Huuga did with his hands. Even the way the tails moved in a way resembled the fighting style of the Huuga as they struck levelling a building after a building in the process forcing the sage to run, dodge among the falling pieces of collapsed building while the giant fox was moving behind unleashing such a barrage of strike it was amazing the earth itself didn't crack.

"Shinra tensei!"

The blue fox sand it's tails into the ground anchoring itself to the ground.

"It withstood it?" the sage said in disbelief. But he quickly had to react as the blue fox pointed all of it's tails at one point an launched what looked like a sphere of concentrated chakra.

"No!" the sage raised his hand stopping the sphere in mid air and began absorbing the massive amount of chakra when suddenly the grey dragon flew over him spitting out a stream of fire breaking his concentration.

BOOM!

The are was engulfed in bright light as the sphere finally hit the target even if it was weakened. The block of the hidden ash village was reduced to a barren wasteland with a crater in the middle.

"Accursed beasts." The sage stood up. His snow white robe now was all torn and ragged missing the left sleeve. The only thing that seemed unscratched was his staff he now used as a support to stand up. "Is that surprise I see in your eyes, creature?"

"We know about your power over life and death." The grey dragon landed lowering it's head covered in a mass of pink scales.

"Then you know that no matter what you do, I will not die. I am immortal."

"Immortality does not mean invincibility." The blue fox replied.

"It is just a matter of time." The sage sighed and jumped at the dragon.

"A matter of time indeed. We will stop you!" the dragon suddenly blurred and disappeared.

"Genjutsu? Since when do summons use ... "

"Kaiten!" the blue fox spun around creating a giant dome of chakra that expanded towards the sage who raised his hand absorbing the jutsu only to be hit by a blue tail that rammed him into the ground.

"Get away abomination. Shinra tensei!" the blue fox was blasted away into the air whore she was caught by the dragon that settled her done on the ground before releasing a stream of fire at the sage.

"Summoning jutsu!" a large rhino appeared from the cloud of smoke blocking the fire and instantly disappearing after the hot fire burned even through it's thick hide. But it was instantly replaced by a large bull which charge at the dragon with full intent of impaling it on one of his massive horns.

"Raagghh!" the blue fox tackled the bull and both went tolling on the ground.

"Shinra tensei!" the invisible wave of energy passed under the dragon that stretched it's wings rising into the air.

BOOM!

A yellow fox flew through the air and landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"DIE! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY FATE!"

A large spectral figure of a samurai warrior appeared over the fox wielding a large sword. It was Uchiha Madara's Susano'o.

"You do not know your fate." A black dragon dropped from the sky like a bomb ramming itself into a spectral warrior slamming it into the ground.

"Amaterasu!"

The dragon moved back it's head surrounded by black flames which surprisingly did little damage after all the hide of the dragon was covered in scales that could resist the flames so much hotter. The dragon answered with it's own fire that was fired at nearly point blank range.

"You angered me, I will destroy you!" the spectral warrior whose hand morphed into a large shield stood up and raised it's sword, but just as it was about to strike the head of the dragon the blade was caught between the massive jaws.

"Gaahh!" the spectral warrior stumbled back when a barrage of strikes from nine yellow tails began raining on him and the shield wasn't helping. The strikes released gusts of razor sharp wind chakra that was cutting into the armour of the spectral warrior.

"Shinra tensei!"

The yellow fox got hit in the back and flew straight into Madara like a bullet. The sage then dashed to the side when a grey dragon landed on the spot he was a moment ago trying to crush the sage.

"Raaggh!" the grey dragon fell to the ground when the yellow fox landed on it after the spectral warrior got up and threw it through the air.

"AMATERASU!" Madara roared from inside the spectral form that was defending him.

"Hell no!" the grey dragon covered itself and Naruto with it's wings blocking the fire.

"Now!"

The wings revealed the yellow fox that was ready to launch a sphere of dense chakra. The tailed beast bomb flew through the air and hit the spectral warrior straight in the chest. As the result the ghostly figure flew back straight into the still standing ash citadel.

"Bastards!" Madara yelled when another tailed beast bomb flew through the air and hit the citadel above Madara's Susano'o. The explosion blew away part of the citadel and then the whole giant fortification collapsed over the spectral warrior.

"He is mine!" The sage raised into the air and unleashed the wave of energy that blew the black dragon away until it managed to spread it's wings and finally land roughly.

"This world is mine!" the blue fox was lifted into the air and then slammed down so hard that the earth shook.

"And so are your lives!" the sage raised both hands unleashing another wave of energy at the yellow fox that blew it off it's feet, sending the giant beast flying back towards the rubble of the citadel until suddenly the beast exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?"

"They are my specialty after all." The real yellow fox appeared from the ground, all nine tails releasing waves of wind chakra at the target.

"Agghhh!" The wind chakra sliced right through the sage who dropped down only to stand up again with the green glow around him.

"You just don't understand. No matter what you, you can not kill me. Your defeat is inevitable. You have already served your purpose, now I have no further need for you!"

"We can not kill you, but we can stop you!" the black dragon landed and released a stream of fire.

"Shinta tensei!" the fire was blown away.

"RAAAGGHGHH!" the rubble of the collapsed citadel exploded as the spectral warrior stood up.

"They just don't stay down." The yellow fox snarled baring it's large fangs.

"Time to end it!" the black dragon spoke and raised into the air.

"Whatever you have planned it is futile. It is already decided." The sage shook his head and then jumped back avoiding a stream of fire from the grey dragon flying above.

"You!" the spectral warrior saw the black dragon dropping down on him and raised his sword. "Yes, come here, closer. This time even your tough hide will not save you, beast!"

The strike was aimed well, it was hard too fool the sharingan, but it was never expected that the beast itself would miss like that. The blade of the susano'o missed by inches as the dragon suddenly sank into the shadow of the spectral warrior. When it appeared, it slammed it's paws into the shoulders of the target, not allowing it to use the sword

"You do remember this fire, Madara?" the dragon unleashed a stream of flames straight into the face of the spectral warrior burning through the ultimate defence of the Madara's sharingan. The form of the spectral warrior began to loose form, it began to weaken until the black dragon managed to rip it apart with it's claws letting the tired Uchiha drop down.

"Release me!" the sage demanded when the yelleo fox pinned him down with his paw just after the sage tried to blow him away. The fox grinned and threw the sage over to where Madara was. The sage slammed right into Madara and they both fell on the ground.

"We begin now!" the dragons landed a small distance away and their eyes were filled with intence purple glow. Both of them released a roar as the purple light spread over the surrounding area.

"What massive chakra output!" the sage got up feeling how the dragons began to burn through the vast storages of chakra they had at an alarming rate until the foxes wrapped their tails around them, feeding their own chakra to the dragons.

"Shinra tensei!" the sage was not about to let them do whatever they had planned, but his attack was stopped by an invisible barrier of some sort. Or actually it felt as if it never even appeared.

"Amaterasu!" Madara took his chance to strike the surprised sage, but the black flames never appeared.

"What did you do!" Madara yelled, but the sage didn't answer. He watched as the form of the foxes began to collaps, loosing it's solid forms and the leaving only Naruto and Hinata who fell down no longer able to stay awake after such a strain. But the dragons remained. The glow from their eyes was so bright it was hard to look at them. It was a breathtaking view, terrifying, yet amazing. Eventually the dragons also began to loose their solid forms having used up their chakra. Just before the technique collapsed they roared once more.

"TEMPORAL STATIS!"

...

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I know what they said, but I am not about to just stand here and do nothing. They are fighting there for us." Sasuke said and walked off. Every ninja in the allied army felt that battle. It was hard not to. Some of the Konoha ninjas remembered the invasion of the nine tailed fox and shivered understanding that even that could hardly compare to what they felt. Whoever was fighting there, they were not human, no human could do this, unleash such power.

"Look!" Hanabi pointed towards the ash citadel that shook from what seemed like a powerful blow. Then came the sound of a massive explosion and the whole thing collapsed like it was made of simple building blocks.

"We will only be in the way there. Look what is going on!" Tsunade argued. She was the hokage and was forced to admit her own uselessness.

"Staying out of harms way is the best help we can offer them at this time, brother." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, sometimes the best choice is not to fight." Obito nodded.

"They knew about this, knew this battle would come and supported the burden of that responsibility. For us." Sasuke muttered not really surprised when the sky began to fill with a purple glow that only kept spreading.

"It was their choice." Kakashi sighed. "A choic e we must respect."

"I think it is over." Hiashi said quietly, his usually emotion free face now betraying clear worry and a hint of fear.

When he said that, it was like an order as everyone rushed forward towards the battlefield. There wasn't even any ruins beyond the still standing fortress wall. Most of the hidden ash village was grounded. Somewhere you could still see remains of building, but almost everything was either blown away or turned to dust.

"Where are they?" Tsunade looked around. "Form search parties, look for our shinobi." She ordered while running forward. "Aggh!"

Tsunade rubbed her face when she suddenly hit something. She stood up and stretched her hand that met with a strange obstacle. She couldn't feel anything, but couldn't move her hand even an inch further, an invisible force stopping her hand. Around others also noticed the barrier that covered a small round area barely fifty feet in diameter.

"I don't know what it is, but I can't see through it, it is like a mass of chakra." Hiashi frowned.

"Tsunade-sama, we found them. Naruto and Hinata are exhausted, but should recover." Shizune reported.

"Thank god." Hiashi rubbed his face.

"Wait, what about Anre and Sakura?"


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"Ughhh." Sakura opened her eyes and saw only the dark sky above her head. It was quiet, but she noted that she never felt so light and rested. She sat up. All of her ninja gear was missing, but her clothes were in place and they looked clean, almost new.

"I've been waiting."

Sakura looked around and saw Anre sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree. They both were on the edge of a strange forest unlike any other she had seen. It was dark and quiet, it felt dead, but at the same time it was very peaceful. Anre was sitting and looking at her with a sad smile, his hood and mask pulled down. He then stood up and pulled Sakura up from the ground.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Just got here myself, but I didn't want to go alone." Anre looked to the side where a path opened up between the trees. In the distance was a light, it earned them to seek it.

"So, this is it then?"

"Not as scary as they make it seem. Sometimes living is harder."

"Yeah. But thank god I can walk this path with you."

Anre and Sakura embraced each other and then walked off towards the forest path.

...

"What is wrong with them?" Shino kneeled next to the prone figures of Anre and Sakura. Both weren't moving, they were deathly pale. Whatever they did put an enormous strain on their bodies, grey strands of hair now were visible among the mass of pink for Sakura and brown for Anre. Around them were Tsunade, Shizune, Haku and Ino all trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well?" Shino was showing an unusual amount of emotion raising his voice at his hokage.

"I don't know." Tsunade scowled. "I have no idea. Their chakra network is stressed to a degree where they should be trashing around in agony. But look at them, they look almost asleep."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It is if ... they are just fading away." Haku replied.

"Can't you bring them back?"

"We can't understand why it is happening. All life signs are decreasing rapidly. At this rate ... " Haku stopped feeling a lump in her throat.

"What?"

"At this rate they will die." Haku mumbled feeling how tears slid down her cheeks. She never felt so incredibly helpless. Ino next to her was openly crying over her childhood friend while resting Sakura's head on her lap. She looked so peaceful despite the torn clothes, strands of grey hair and dust. She and Anre seemed like the only things that were at peace here in the middle of the ruined hidden ash village. What was once a large fortress was reduced to nearly nothing, rubble and ruins were the only things that showed that once this was a mighty fortress and only the still standing outer wall more or less showed how far did the ninja village stretch.

"Come on forehead, you can't just die on me here." Ino whispered, but received no answer other than Sora putting his hand on her shoulder trying to offer some comfort.

...

"Huh, rain?" Sakura felt how something wet landed on her nose. She looked up at the dark sky that could be seen above the tall trees that towered around them.

"Who knew it could rain here." Anre shook his head in disbelief.

"It is ... salty." Sakura liked off the drop that was sliding down her cheek.

"Ahh. Someone weeps for us." Anre understood. They both raised their heads feeling the warm salty drops land on their faces, embracing the message from those they left behind. After that they both continued down the forest path.

...

"Raahghh!" Kiba kicked a piece of rubble so hard that it got blasted to pieces. Akamaru looked at him and whined lowered his large head covered in long white fur. Hanabi who was sitting near her prone sister had to shield her eyes from the dust. When she lowered her hands she saw something that greatly surprised her. Naruto who was on the ground next to Hinata was slowly getting up.

"Wait, you shouldn't be moving yet!" Hanabi raised her voice, but Naruto didn't even show that he heard her. Hanabi was further surprised when Hinata also began to stir. It was incredible how they were able to move in their state. Nobody else said a thing when supporting each other both Hinata and Naruto made their way towards where Anre and Sakura lay surrounded by medical ninjas. Everyone just silently stepped to the side clearing the path.

"Naruto? Hinata?" Tsunade gasped when she saw the two ninjas approach. "What is going on, what happened?"

"They are not waking up, are they?" Naruto asked.

"We can't understand why." Ino said not looking up from Sakura.

"They knew this might happen. They knew from the beginning." Hinata said and closer her eyes.

"Naruto, what did they do?" Sasuke asked.

"Anre figured we would never be able to kill neither Madara, nor the sage of six paths. He designed our inner beast transformation to give us the only chance to stop them. Literally stop them."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Dragons have the ability to control time." Hinata continued. "When in the inner beast form we achieve the full magnitude of such abilities. The demon foxes are known for incredible amount of chakra they have. Combined with the time manipulation abilities of the dragons, Anre and Sakura managed to trap Madara and the sage in the area that now exists outside of time. An astral prison existing only in one moment of time. That is the Temporal Statis. A prison far more powerful than any seal. A prison of time."

"But what is the cost?" Shino asked.

"We didn't know. The strain is immeasurable."

"Then what do we do?" Tsunade asked.

"If they can come back, we can only pray that they will." Naruto and Hinata kneeled down in a silent prayer. Behind then Moegi and Konohamaru did the same, followed by Shino and Sasuke. Then one by one everyone around began to kneel down in a silent prayer. Konoha ninjas, rock ninjas, sound ninjas, mist ninjas, sand ninjas. Genin, Chunin, jounin, ANBU and kages alike. All knelt down. Mei Terumi closer her eyes next to an intimidating figure of Zabuza who knelt after thrusting his sword into the ground. Hanabi knelt next to her father and cousin. Shan lowered his hammer and knelt not far from the old Tsuchikage who knelt despite his old age. Chojuro knelt and closer his eyes. Behind him were Sasame, Karin and Suigetsu.

It was an incredible sight, how a sea of shinobi, all as one lowered down to their knees. They all prayed, prayed silently and only the sound of the faint wind sailed over the now silent battlefield. In silence thousands addressed the heavens as one.

...

"What is wrong?" Anre asked when Sakura suddenly stopped.

"I ... I don't know." She looked back to where they came from. "I thought I heard a whisper."

"Hmmm? I ... wait ... yes, there is something." Anre agreed with her. It was faint, so far away. But it was so ... welcome. And the more they listened the louder it became. It grew stronger and stronger, just as the sun becomes brighter when rising over the horizon. It starts out as a single beam of sunlight and grows to become a new day. So did the quiet comforting whisper grow stronger, becoming a voice a mixture of voice all united in a quiet prayer. It was now possible to make out voices, voices of their friends and allies. Voices that called them back.

"So many." Anre said.

"So familiar and close." Sakura whispered. "But what about ..." Sakura looked back towards the small light in the end of their path. As before it was drawing them close, a promise of peace.

"We can not escape it, Sakura. Sooner or later this moment will come."

"But not now."

"Not now."

The two embraces each other once more and leaned closer their lips meeting in a long kiss, while their figures slowly began to fade away surrounded by the sound of a thousand voices praying for their return.

...

The hospital. Again. Anre raised his head, which felt incredibly heavy. His body felt as if it was made of some heavy metal.

"Hey there, nice of you to finally join us in the land of the living."

"Great, the first thing I see is your whiskered face." Anre rolled his eyes recognising a grinning Naruto. "Where is Sakura?"

"Turn your head to the left."

Indeed on the nearby was Sakura who was enduring a torture of being spoon fed by a grinning Ino, while Hinata sat on the bed and giggled at the picture.

"Don't you dare and laugh." Sakura turned to Anre who couldn't help but grin. He desperately tried not to laugh, but failed miserable. Sakura pouted for a second, but then joined in. It indeed must've been a humorous picture, but they were laughing also because they were happy, happy to be alive.

"You have strands of grey hair." Anre noticed.

"So do you."

"Really now?"

"Don't worry, it just gives us a slightly older look." Hinata already showed me mine in a mirror.

"It does look sort of nice. When will we be able to move, I feel like I am made of stone."

"That is because we are full of painkillers, otherwise we would be screaming right now." Sakura explained.

"Yes, you nearly destroyed your chakra network, it will take a couple of weeks to restore it and you won't be able to use even the simplest jutsu for another month." Ino said in a scolding manner.

"We will visit everyday. Shino also spent nearly all his time here, but we finally managed to send him home to get some sleep." Hinata said.

"How long were we sleeping?"

"Exactly seventeen days. You gave us all one hell of a fright, for a moment it seemed like you were not going to come back." Naruto grinned.

"For a moment we thought the same." Anre and Sakura shared a knowing look.

"Alright, talk later eat up now." Ino raised the spoon at Sakura who rolled her eyes. "And you there don't smile, you are next."

"Is that necessary?"

"Don't worry, if you want, I can feed you." Naruto offered and Anre paled.

"No thanks, I've seen you eating habits."

"Hey, I know how to behave properly, forget where I live?"

"Yes, but knowing you, you will bring me ramen."

"And what is wrong with ramen?"

"I am not a fan of it unlike you."

"Pfft, ramen is a dish suitable for gods!"

"Who knew gods have such bad taste."

"Naruto, maybe Anre has a point." Hinata mentioned.

"Oh, you think I don't know you like to stuff your face with those cinnamon buns." Naruto smirked.

"How do you know?" Hinata turned a bright shade of red.

"Your sister sold you out." Naruto said.

"But ... but ... Ughh." Hinata covered her red face with her hands and then squealed when Naruto picked her up with a laugh.

"Hey you two, quit it, this is a hospital!" Ino yelled.

...

"What a fitting end."

"Indeed. Now all we have to do, is keep watch of this place. Even the walls of a prison such as this can be shattered. It must never happen."

The three figures stood next to the invisible barrier that separated a small area that now existed outside of time. As always all three wore white robes and pieces of cloth hid the part of their faces where the eyes should be. They would carry on their duty and see that the balance is preserved. In a flash of light all three disappeared.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 Epilogue

"Shizune! I can take it!" Tsunade yelled. Working was bad enough, especially with all the paperwork that piled up. But to a degree Tsunade was already used to that. But usually she was at least allowed to do her work in relative peace and quiet.

"Lady Tsunade, you know we can't help it. The hokage tower grand hall is being decorated for the upcoming ceremony."

"Tell me something I don't know! Why is it so hard to make my office soundproof?"

"Lady Tsunade, we did save some of the funds before the war on it, but you ... lost a bet to one of the clients and ..."

"Ughhh." Tsunade miserably slammed her face against her desk remembering the bet.

"They only need another day or two to finish with all the decorations, so it will be over soon."

"Decorations, it sounds as if they are reconstructing the place." Tsunade frowned.

"Well, some things were easier to replace then repair. Besides, even the feudal lord will be present, so it is only logical to make the place be presentable. It is not often that ninjas are awarded the highest medal of honour after a war such as this."

"Like ninjas need medals, they will hardly wear those."

"It is not the medal, but the fact that we admit their great service to the village and the country." Shizune lectured while Tsunade rested her chin on her palm.

"If you ask me, the best thing we could give Naruto, for example, is a lifetime supply of ramen."

"Lady Tsunade, how you can say that?" Shizune said in a scolding manner, but Tsunade waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, medals are cheaper, you are right."

"That is not what I meant!" Shizune yelled, but Tsunade only laughed, for once getting back at Shizune.

...

"To be completely honest, I do not mind dressing up, but in most cases I feel more comfortable in my usual gear." Anre pulled on the black silk glove hiding his scarred hand. He was already dressed in his formal black and red robes. Sakura was doing last minute adjustments to her hair. Anre found that strange, she simply decided to let her long pink hair fall down her back, instead of trying to construct something complex and even that required finishing touches. The grey strands already made her hair stand out even more than it usually did. The same in a way could be said about his own hair as well.

"We all feel the same, but for such an occasion we can endure. Besides, I remember you didn't mind dressing up when we were invited to dinner in the Huuga estate."

"That was for Naruto." Anre pointed out, but said nothing more. To a certain degree he found all of this award ceremony unnecessary. They were not the people who needed their actions to be glorified. Besides, Anre never even did what he did for the village and already knew that whatever medal he would get, it would most likely just get covered in dust over the time, somewhere in the corner.

"There, all done." Sakura smiled and stood up in her red kimono.

"Well, lets go then." Anre opened the door allowing his wife to walk outside.

...

Formal Hokage robes. Yes, Tsunade was wearing those over her usual outfit. It was strange how these robes made Hiruzen Sarutobi look like a wise old leader of the village, and made her look like a total idiot. That went double for the hat. The fire daimyo and his daughter stood next to her, also dressed for the occasion. The same could be said for the village elders, numerous council members, and high ranking shinobi present, though in case of shinobi even their formal clothes were practical and allowed freedom of movement.

"Tsk, figures." Tusnade rolled her eyes when she saw Kakashi. He was dressed in a simple dark blue kimono ... and his ever present mask. He stood next to Obito who grinned. Both had their forehead protectors hiding parts of their faces, which seemed to amuse Obito and annoy Kakashi. Even with so many years passed, Kakashi still found his friend annoying and childish and to a certain degree he had a point. What surprised Tsunade though, was the way Maito Gai was dressed. Sure, the green robe still stood out in the crowd, but she couldn't remember the last time he was wearing something other than his green spandex, though she had a strong hunch that the spandex was still there under the robe, but no way she was going check it.

"Hmm, as all important people the main heroes are late. How typical." Jiraiya grinned. He didn't bother to dress up, though his attire the very least looked unusually clean.

"It is not like them to be late for anything." Tsunade frowned. Well, Naruto could be late, but not with Hinata. As for Anre and Sakura, they were incredibly punctual.

"Hmm, what is that noise?" Tsunade heard something and walked outside to a small balcony followed by a somewhat surprised daimyo, his daughter and some of the guests. What Tsunade saw surprised her. It seemed that on the square in front of thehokage tower was a large party and the noise Tsunade heard was actually music.

Surprisingly the party wasn't a planned one. It started spontaneously when people saw Naruto, Hinata, Anre and Sakura walk towards the hokage tower. Naturally they all knew where and why they were going, but with the war ended people had every reason to celebrate. And they didn't need a better reason to start.

"Hehe, now what do you know. If you ask me, they have the right idea." Jiraiya observed the party using his spyglass and grinned like a maniac.

"Oh can't believe I am going to say that, but give me that thing!" Tsunade ripped the spyglass out of Jiraiya's hands and used it herself.

"You could've just asked nicely." Jiraiya crossed his hands on his chest, but Tsunade didn't listen. She saw Naruto spinning Hinata around in the middle of the village square and Anre and Sakura were dancing together not far away.

"They are in the middle of that party."

"And seem to be having a nice time there, while we are bored out of our minds. I don't care what you think, but I like their idea more." Jiraiya leaped over the balcony railing onto the streets below.

"Jiraiya, you get back here you perverted idiot!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, a youthful expression of youth! No more monkey suit!" Gai ripped of his green formal robe revealing that he was indeed wearing his green spandex.

"Oh my." Daimyo covered the eyes of his daughter who nearly fainted.

"Gai, you will never change." Kakashi shook his head stepping to the side when Gai leaped off the balcony to the streets below following Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, you are not going to let your eternal rival win this one, eh?" Obito grinned.

"If I go, will you stop with the eternal rival thing?"

"Umm ... sure." Obito raised his hand, while crossing the fingers of his other hand behind his back.

"Well, we are off then. Thank you for the invitation, Tsunade-sama."

"Wait, you can't ... " Tsunade watched in horror as one after another ninjas began jumping off the balcony or simply through the windows to the streets below where they joined the enormous party.

"Hiashi, don't tell me you are going to jump like that?"

The stoic figure of the head of the Huuga clan turned to his kage. He was dressed in his finest robes for the occasion, though his face expressed little emotion, as always.

"Of course not." Tsunade thanked the universe that at least one of her subordinates had common sense. "I am not some reckless fool."

"Thank god."

"I have dignity."

"That's right." Tsunade nodded.

"So I'll use the stairs."

"That is ... WHAT!" Tsunade lost her hokage hat.

"I am sorry lady hokage, but if I delay any longer, the sake might get warm and I really do not like my sake warm. Excuse me." Hiashi walked off.

"Well in that case, here." Shizune shoved Tonton into Tsunade's hands and jumped over the railing.

"Shizune! If after this you will dare lecture me about slacking off I'll ... I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it!" Tsunade dropped Tonton and shook her fist.

"Bwahahaha." Tsunade turned around only to see daimyo's daughter laugh without a hint of royal dignity. Her father fared better, just covering his mouth with his hand.

"You know Tsunade, perhaps they have a point, we were too concentrated on a formal ceremony we simply forgot to be happy that the war ended. Besides, if you can't beat them, join them. Give them the medal and stuff yourself in your office tomorrow. I also agree with Hiashi, warm sake ... ughh." The feudal lord and his daughter walked out of the hall followed by whoever remained. Tsunade looked around and saw that she was alone. She scratched her head in confusion before shrugging and ripping off the official robe.

"Wait for me and don't dare drink all the sake!" Tsunade jumped over the railing.

...

"This is completely insane." Hanabi shook her head after jumping out of the crowd onto the nearest roof.

"This is great!" Konohamaru grinned, while nodding his head to the music. "Go boss!"

Naruto in the mean time lifted Hinata off her feet making her squeal from surprise.

"I don't believe it."

"Actually the reaction of the village population is quite standard. All they needed was a trigger." Shibo pointed out.

"I don't see you acting like a happy idiot."

"That is not the way of the Aburame." Shibo stated.

"Tell that to your cousin!" Hanabi pointed at Shino who was dragged off to dance by some civilian girl despite his protests.

"How unusual." Shibo shook his head.

"Hey, what is going on over there?" Konohamaru pointed at another roof where they saw someone with bright orange hair.

"I believe that is Moegi-san." Shibo sighed.

"And Udon." Konohamaru raised his voice. "Along with those puppeteers."

"Ready." Udon, Tenten and Kankuro rolled open longs scrolls and the roof was covered in smoke.

"Fire element: mystical flame flower!" Moegi released a fireball after a fireball igniting the fuse.

"What the ... oh wow." Konohamaru grinned when he realised what happened. The sky soon was coloured into all the colours of the rainbow as one after another fireworks began exploding in the air.

"They carry fireworks in summoning scrolls?" Hanabi asked in disbelief.

"Impressive and innovative." Shibo gave his opinion.

"Works for me?" Konohamaru jumped off the roof into the crowd with a laugh.

"Perhaps it will be ... educational." Shibo followed.

"Educational? How will this be ... oh I give up. Wait for my guys!" Hanabi jumped off the roofs following the example of her teammates. She landed just a small distance away from Kurenai and Asuma.

"Really, I don't dance."

"You will dance, Asuma, or I'll make you eat a pack of cigarettes, you like them anyway."

"Ugggh, fine, as you wish."

"Figures who will be wearing the pants in that family." Hanabi heard a voice and saw Uchiha Sasuke next to Haku, both laughing at the scene. Behind them was the ramen stand where Gaara and Chouji were having a ramen eating contest. Perhaps it was a good thing Naruto didn't see that, otherwise the ramen stand would have to close down early.

"Ayame, a little help here?" but the old ramen chef saw that his daughter was missing, the only thing still there, was her apron.

"Yeah right, leave me in a situation like this!" but Ayame was too busy dancing with Sasuke' older brother who for once was not dressed as an ANBU operative.

"Youth!" Maito Gai appeared in the middle of the crowd doing a strange imitation of a robot dance.

"Gai sensei!" Gai was joined by his mini clone and people began to carefully back away fearing that whatever it was could be contagious. People just don't dress in green spandex of they are healthy.

"And to think those two were my teammates." Neji shook his head and downed a cup of sake to forget the picture, but alas, it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

...

"Whoah, what a night." Sakura leaned on Anre as they walked back. The whole village would need some major cleaning up in the morning, judging from all the empty sake bottles, wrappers or whatever garbage that could be found after a party. People simply brought whoever had what.

"Yes, who knew it would be like that." Anre smiled.

"I am not sure I can feel my legs."

"They will get better, maybe it is the sake."

"I didn't drink much."

"Just suggesting." Anre shrugged as they finally reached their house.

"Ahem."

Anre and Sakura looked up and saw Tsunade standing by the door.

"Oh, ummm, hello lady Tsunade." Sakura said politely.

"Hello, Sakura, can I speak with Anre?"

"Err ... alright. See you inside." Sakura kissed her husband on the cheek and walked inside.

"I am listening, hokage." Tsunade sighed. Ever since the incident at the rock ninja outpost he only called her by her title.

"Anre, I know that I wronged you and your team. I realized that in a way I didn't before. After the siege of the ash citadel when you and Sakura nearly ... ahem, well, you made me remember one thing. I always mourned over the deaths of Dan and Nawaki. I always thought their deaths were not fair. I cursed this life, this village, but I think now, I remember. They died, but I think they died in a way they wanted to, protecting what they held dear. They accepted that such a thing could happen ... I didn't. One is not afraid of death if one is willing to die for what he believes in. You knew that, I forgot about it. I forgot that you are not tools and weapons of war. I know I apologized before, but I think only now I truly understand."

"Did you speak with others?" Anre asked neutrally.

"Yes. Shino accepted the apology. Naruto told me to forget it and called me old." Tsunade said mirth and irritation mixed in her voice.

"I see."

"Well, I said it, so I hope you had a good evening, Anre." Tsunade began to walk off.

"We all make mistakes. That is the nature of people. No matter how much some try, despite some forget that shinobi are people. Even Madara and Sage followed their ambitions and made mistakes, such very human traits even they considered themselves above humans. That is the main mistake of our past. Look how much trouble it caused in the present. Let us not repeat it in the future."

"I can not promise that. But I can promise that I will try. And maybe this world will someday change for the better."

"Maybe, just maybe." Anre agreed. "But how can we ask for anything more, lady Tsunade?"

Tomorrow would be a new day and a new page in the history of the hidden leaf village.

THE END

Author note: Well, this is it. All those who read it, I hope you liked it. Some say I should make this into a trilogy, so all those who think the same, write to me and if I get enough support, then I see no reason not to go on. Besides, I already gave it some thought and I think I might have a good idea for a plot. So if you want this story to continue, tell me.

I would also want to thank all those who supported me while I wrote the story. I realize it is not perfect, but I gave my best.


End file.
